Love Live: Umbran Phenomenon!
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: Based on NachoC's 'Goodbye', which she allowed me to use as a basis provided I credit her :) Summary: Umi's soul was saved from the depths of Inferno thanks to an Umbran Witch - Bayonetta. Several months after, it's up to Team Muse to find the Umbran Witch in an effort to show their gratitude. Of course, Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Rodin knew this was more than Umi being roadkilled.
1. Prologue - Queen of the Forever!

**AN: Thanks to NachoC for allowing me to use her story 'Goodbye' as a basis for the follow up sequel, which is this story, and for that I am crediting this upcoming story to her as well o3o**

 _ **Bayonetta: Umbran Phenomenon**_

 _ **Prologue: Queen of the Forever**_

 _ **Narrator for the prologue – Umi Sonoda**_

 _Long ago, there exist two clans…_

 _The Umbra – Overseer of Darkness, and the Lumens – Overseer of the Light; both were in charge of maintaining the balance of the world._

 _Respected and feared throughout the world, both clans paid great respects towards each other, but neither were they good from the word go._

 _They both influenced humanity for the best, but also for the worst – they maintain balance while holding 'The Eyes of the World'._

 _Their rules, however, were questionable._

 _A member of the Umbra fell in love with a Lumen Sage – a righteous one at that – and conceived a child of both Light and Dark._

 _The Umbra Witch imprisoned for life, while the Lumen Sage exiled for all eternity._

 _The Umbra and Lumens believed the 'filthy' union of both light and dark will cause the world to topple, and free will to be destroyed._

 _Or so that is what they believed – those clichés of 'Dark cannot meet Light' and other nonsense…_

 _The Witch Hunts did happen, but I reckon it was just fear overtaking the Lumen Sages and wanting to 'cleanse the world of darkness' in general – the Umbras were never evil completely._

 _For if not for those two people, then maybe my life would not have been saved by their 'dear, sweet child' – and perhaps the School Idol industry would never ever got over the devastation either._

 _The child whom people recognized as Cereza - the Cereza whom had grown up to be the ultimate witch._

 _She has many names – Angel Slayer, Destroyer of Evil, Slayer of Chaos, Mistress of Guns, The Famed Witch, Overseer of Darkness, the Holder of the Left Eye._

 _But to me…_

 _ **She is One of a Kind – the Queen of the Forever.**_

 _ **She is Bayonetta – the Ultimate Umbra.**_

* * *

 _ **(Scene cuts over to two feminine figures fighting)**_

Bayonetta swiftly wasted no time in dual-wielding a pair of Rakshasa blades upon her hands and feet and charged towards the Whisperer of Dementia – Alraune.

The rose-like narcissist who claimed to be 'Ruler of Inferno' unleashed a huge torrent of spiky whips towards her attacker, but Bayonetta swiftly burst into flocks of bat.

"What?" Alraune frowned in shock.

Soon enough, Bayonetta materialized herself back into her original self, pushed her senses to her limits just as time slowed down to a crawl.

" _So close!"_

A huge wave of purple rippled through the surrounding just as Bayonetta swiftly unleashed two sweeping slashes, two acrobatic flip saws midair, unleashed another double sweeping slashes, followed by a giant pair of purple ethereal blades that struck Alraune down; all these actions down within a fraction of a second in Alraune's view as she yelled in agony and disbelief.

"Impossible, I am far stronger than this!" Alraune shook her head in disbelief as she planted her hands upon the ground, summoning two slime-spitting roses.

Bayonetta's swiftly shot down one rose, much to Alraune's utter disbelief. The latter unleashed several claw shockwaves upon the Umbra Witch, but Bayonetta just flipped out of dangers way.

Upon landing on her feet, Bayonetta was greeted by an approaching spiky whip, but the Umbra Witch smirked and swiftly burst into a flock of bats once more.

" _Is that all you got, Alraune? I was expecting much more!"_

The Umbra Witch wasted no time in displaying her powers – she swiftly morphed into a crow, spearheaded herself towards Alraune, unleashed two sweeping slashes with her Rakshasas on her hands, and two flipper kick slashes with the Rakshasas on her feet. Three giant energy blades erupted from the ground up and impaled through Alraune's slender body and blasted her away to the far end of the rose battlefield.

Alraune fell onto her knees, gritting her teeth in anger and disbelief; how could she, a demon who possessed so much hatred for Bayonetta's contracted demon – Madame Butterfly – not just overpower the Umbra Witch by sheer hate alone?

Impossible!

"You filthy bitch!" the Whisperer of Dementia snarled as she hulked out – tapping into several energy sources as her body grew bigger, taller, and stronger.

Her lower half of her body grew scaly, akin to that of a dragon, with huge spiky limb, a thick, bony tail with a huge spike upon its tip, and deep red scales that surrounded her abdomen.

What shocked Bayonetta was not Alraune's secondary form.

It was what inside Alraune's abdomen – the power source the Whisperer of Dementia used to hulk out.

For inside held two feminine figures – a long white hair witch of the same Umbran background as her…

And a certain blue hair girl with hazel eyes, rosy cheeks, and wearing what was to be a uniform with the symbol of 'Muse'.

"Jeanne!" Bayonetta's eyes widened, and at once, too, recognized the other feminine figure beside her Umbran Sister.

"Umi…Umi Sonoda of Muse?" Bayonetta continued as she faced Alraune's second form – the Whisperer of Insanity.

"Have you cried for mercy, you may have lived, but now nothing but your last breath awaits you!" Alraune smirked as she continued taunting.

Bayonetta stood still, at first that of slight shock, but swiftly recovered her composure – she was known to have nerves of steel.

Bayonetta danced her way as she proceed to taunt Alraune even further, whipping four blue pistols called 'Love is Blue' – attached upon her hands and her feet.

For years on end, Bayonetta may be a fan of jazz, and anything classy, but Muse had always had a soft spot on her despite their origins as a pop-genre School Idol Team; their upbeat music and rendition of a lot of songs have certainly got the Umbra Witch's attention and eventually, a huge fan as well.

How she got to know them, well, that would be reserved for another chapter to be told.

As for Jeanne, well, what more needed to be said? It was her Umbran Sister, for Queen Sheba's sake!

Her Umbran Sister was at the risk of extinction, and so does Umi Sonoda of Team Muse – Bayonetta is not going to let Alraune go…

Not that easily.

Her voice dropped down several notches; shit's about to get real quickly.

"Then it's going to turn into a _**bloody**_ coronation." Bayonetta frowned. "Now, release my Umbran Sister, and Umi Sonoda!"

Alraune roared as she swiped in for the kill with her right claw. Bayonetta, however managed to back flip out of harm's way and unleashed a huge aura of purple surrounding her body.

"I hope you like the Climax I am about to give you!" Bayonetta snarled as she activated Witch Time and unleashed her Umbran Climax – several Madame Butterfly's Infernal Weaves fists rocketing out in merciless fashion towards Alraune's abdomen, ending with a massive headbutt from her nemesis Butterfly herself!

Alraune swiftly got back up her feet and attempted to run Bayonetta over, but the Umbra Witch was quick enough to dodge roll over towards the other side. The Whisper of Insanity, however, swiftly attempted to counter the roll by drawing up an Umbra Witch symbol, unleashed a giant spiky whip rocket towards the Umbra Witch, and even unleashed into a song that swiftly turned into streams of aquatic arrows!

All the more Bayonetta was not going to take this down; Alraune was using Jeanne and Umi Sonoda as a power source; with every attack…their chances of survival dwindled.

But she was not going to flare up and lose her cool; she knew she was going to make it, but boy would she punish the Whisperer good with her tranquil fury.

Bayonetta swiftly dodged past the Umbran rocket, swiftly brought out a golden moon-shaped bangle filled with intense arcane magic power, drew a symbol of the Umbran Witch, swiftly timed her blocks with each rapid fire arrows raining upon her, and fully neutralizing it!

"WHAT?" Alraune's voice rose to fervent disbelief, but was swiftly met by a strong head butt from the Angel Slayer herself.

A ripple of purple followed afterwards as Bayonetta swiftly whipped out her Love is Blue and performed a flurry of gun kata moves – sweeping punches, vice grips, break dances, uppercuts, flipper kicks, and even rapid fire fisticuffs - that damaged Alraune heavily within just fractions of a second!

Before Alraune can even get a seconds' thought, Bayonetta swiftly pinned the Whisperer of Insanity down with a pair of Madame Butterfly's hands, suplexed the enemy all over the place, pinned her down towards the other side, exerted her Megaton strength to rip off the left half of the abdomen casing where the souls were kept, and punched the rose demon back.

Bayonetta then stomp on the ground with a heel, unleashing a ginormous hair boot – Madame Butterfly's – and promptly smashing through Alraune's spine!

Unleashing her Umbran Climax once more, Bayonetta danced her way through with enormous sweeping Infernal Weave slashes, uppercuts, cross slashes, and used her Rakshasas upon her legs to summon a giant demonic unicorn with a giant fencing horn.

He had many name, but for one – Severer of the Dark 'Diomedes'.

Diomedes proceeded to unleash a giant cleave that sliced through the armored flesh of Alraune's body, sending her screaming in frenzy.

Within a span of a few more spinning slashes and overhead flipper Infernal Weave slash, Bayonetta swiftly cancelled any delays between her attacks by dodge-cancelling, swiftly kicked her blades high up the air, and summoned Diomedes once more.

This time, however, the Severer of the Dark wasted no time in appearing from just _right beneath_ Alraune's bottom and promptly drilling and impaling her from the ground up, causing immense amount of damage.

A swift slash later, and a huge bat-like demon dive bombed past the Whisperer of Insanity and slammed her on the other end of the battlefield. The bat demon had two sets of wings – one top and one bottom - multiple eyes, sharp teeth, and a pair of sharp horns with special arcane membranes covering it.

With almost no chances of attacking Bayonetta at all, Alraune attempted to unleashed several large claws, followed by a huge tail swing that unleashed a wave of music sonic boom, but Bayonetta burst into a flock of bats, grabbed Alraune by her abdomen, unleashed a duplex towards the ground, and proceeded to rip off another half of the abdomen's casing!

"YOU BITCH!" Alraune roared.

"Well, now look who's talking; claiming that she can be the Queen of Inferno, but nothing more than just a bloodied pulp from a mangled mess! Dreadful!" Bayonetta taunted.

Alraune roared as she threw away all sense of logic, composure, and started to unleash two giant slashes that threatened to tear Bayonetta apart, but the Umbra Witch promptly danced her way through without harm.

Alraune stomped the ground with her left leg, unleashing giant waves of musical notes that materialized into several strands of spiky rose whips, and sending them flying straight towards the Umbra Witch!

"Is that all you got?" Bayonetta grunted as she swiftly utilized her Bat Within ability, activated her Witch Time, and activated her Umbran Climax once more.

The relentless flurry of graceful slices, pirouettes, whirlwind, and cross slashes that impaled, pierced and sliced through Alraune's thick, platy flesh sent the rose demon into abject agony as the Rakshasa drew demon blood with every slice; her grip upon the two souls loosen with every strike.

Bayonetta in Umbran Climax mode swung her dual Rakshasa into the air with a combination of grace and force, summoning the same huge bat demon that ran the Whisperer of Insanity through previously – Mictlantecuhtli. The Bat Demon obeyed the Umbra Witch instantly as it drilled through Alraune from the ground up, slicing and crushing through every bones, membranes, nook and cranny with utmost speed, poise, and brutality that it sent the Whisperer of Insanity through the other side of the wall almost instantly!

Knowing that the rose demon had lost the last of her stamina to hold any of the two souls, Bayonetta summoned Madama's Butterfly's left hand, lunged it towards Alraune's abdomen, and swiftly wringed both Jeanne and Umi's souls out of harm's way. The Whisperer of Insanity's screams pierced through Inferno's skies; the insurmountable pain depowered her back to her Whisperer of Dementia form, as she slumped on the ground and writhe in loathe and agony.

With only minutes left till both Umi and Jeanne's souls expired, Bayonetta swiftly bed them down gently as she attempted to shake them awake by their shoulders.

"Jeanne! Umi! Wake up!" Bayonetta called out, her voice tinged with concern; Jeanne as her Umbran Sister, and Umi as part of Team Muse – one of her most favorite music groups in a list of favorites filled with Jazz.

Upon turning her head to see Alraune attempting to get back up for a second wind despite her injuries, Bayonetta swiftly lost her cool – if only for just a few seconds despite not screaming like the usual berserker whathaveyou – and attempted to unleash a giant left hook with Madama Butterfly's Wicked Weaves. However, a familiar bald-headed man swiftly intercepted the coup de grace with just a raise of his right palm.

The bald-headed has black skin and demonic tattoos upon his head. He wore a pair of matte black glasses, brown leather jacket with a jet black business suit, a pair of dark yellow combat jeans, and a pair of huge brown boots.

Bayonetta frowned slightly.

"Rodin, don't you know I have a score to settle with this rose child?" Bayonetta wondered.

"Damn woman," Rodin sighed as he replied in a deep baritone. "I thought I told you to chill! I know how you feel, but are you seriously gonna get in between a man and his payday? Besides, you have bigger shit to deal with, so let me take care of business as usual, ya dig?"

Bayonetta looked back and saw both Jeanne and the blue hair idol – Umi Sonoda's soul – lying motionless; Rodin was right – there was bigger fish to fry.

Taking out a silver like medallion with black crystals embedded upon it, Bayonetta swiftly attached the artifact upon Jeanne's left chest. The Umbran Watch was the said medallion – the source of an Umbra Witch's immortality – for whoever's soul regained it can get a second chance in life as long as said soul was found.

Bayonetta calmly shook Jeanne and Umi up – knowing that Umi was just a human and therefore did not need any special artifacts to wake her up – it would not be that hard, right?

"Jeanne, wake up! Umi, you blue hair maiden, you too!" Bayonetta shot out.

No response…

"Jeanne, wake up! You're going to be late." Bayonetta persuaded, her voice rose to that of a concerned woman.

"Umi, you're going to be late for Muse's reunion too." Bayonetta attempted to be calm as she tried to shake Umi up, despite being aware that Muse disbanded a few years ago.

Still, no response from either soul…

Concern and panic threatened to break the usually calm and confident Umbra Witch; her voice of concern grew even more as she attempted to shake them up yet again, and her eyes were reduced from confidence to that of anxiousness and near-despair.

 _For the first time in her life, she was_ _ **that**_ _vulnerable._

"Jeanne! It's time, get up! Umi, you too! The rest of Team Muse must be crying right now and I certainly don't want my favorite singing group to be down with grief, so get up!" Bayonetta shook her head in corncern, unable to accept the fact – the chance – that she might just be off the mark…

A bit too late…by even an inch of a second.

Bayonetta shook her head in disbelief - no, that was not how it was supposed to end, she thought.

The sight of not just one, but two favorites gone, forever?

Perhaps it was something Bayonetta could feel genuine anxiousness and concern for the first time since 500 years ago, before the Umbra Witches' near-extinction and her mother's death.

"Please Jeanne, Umi! Wake up!" Bayonetta shot out, her voice upon the verge of crying; a well of emotion – mainly regret and sadness – on the verge of pouring out like a heartrending fountain.

At first all hope seems to be lost, but seconds later, a huge glow of blue and purple engulfed the ruined battlefield. Bayonetta shielded her eyes and soon perked up upon hearing two distinct moans – a wakeup call.

"Jeanne!" Bayonetta heaved a sigh of relief as she soon switched back to her calm and collected self in a matter of an instant, such was her character – she knew that there was just this tiny bit of hope, no matter how dwindling it maybe.

And hope she did, for the next moment; Umi's soul was stirring up too.

"Cereza…" Jeanne moaned as she stirred up from her sleep, slowly opening up her eyes to her childhood friend and her friendly rival.

"Ugh…w…what happened? Honoka…is it you waking me again?" the blue hair maiden groaned as she rubbed her head, yet when she regained her sight, all she saw was a tall slender woman with short hair.

Bayonetta grunted and simpered. "What do both of you need; a wake up kiss or something?"

Jeanne sighed softly as she attempted to sit up despite her sleep inertia taking over her at the moment; Umi, too weak due to the long sleep, could barely make out the surroundings except for the apparent figure standing right in front of her – it was certainly NOT Honoka, that was for certain!

And wherever she was, it was certainly not a welcoming place either.

"Y…You...Who are you? And…why am I here? And why…why is my whole body translucent purple?" Umi posted many questions in a matter of seconds.

"Heh…the both of you sure aren't much of morning persons, were you two?" Bayonetta calmly snarked while chuckling. "Besides, Umi, I should be the one who should ask you about how the heck you managed to be dragged all the way here."

"I don't know what really happened…all I know was that I was run over by a winged-motif car…and the next thing I know, I was dragged down here…" Umi moaned, still rubbing the sore pain upon her forehead.

" _An Irenic…she must have been run over in the same way I almost got ran over in Route 666 while finding my own identity back then."_ Bayonetta calmly thought.

"Still, how…how do you know my name?" Umi's eyes widened. "And…where is this place, of all things?"

Upon clearing her vision, Umi rubbed her eyes and got a clearer look of the Umbra Witch that stood in front of her and Jeanne.

Jeanne's eyes widened in surprise as she exclaimed, "This…this is…"

She continued after taking a few deep breaths, "Cereza, you came here to…to rescue me? Here? In Inferno? And that girl too?"

Inferno, just the word is enough to set Umi's mind into a cold sweat, for it did not take an idiot to know what Inferno was…

 _ **Hell.**_

Sure…that 'Cereza' might have rescued her, but…to go to Hell, literally, just to rescue both Jeanne and her?

And most importantly…there was a chance that she could have died, completely, were it not for 'Cereza''s timely intervention!

"But…but that's insane." Jeanne looked down, a tinge of shame and relief welling up in her as she looked away. "And I am sure…even the human would know that too."

The Umbra Witch simpered. "You both took the words right out of my mouth, huh?"

Umi nodded weakly; the headache soon returned and disallowed her to think too much. Still, whatever it was, that 'Cereza' figure saved her from the clutches of Hell – and potentially…the grief of Muse's members as well.

At the same time, Umi could hear the distant cries of anguish. Several familiar ones as a matter of fact…

" _Honoka, don't, don't you dare cry on Nico!"_

" _Umi-chan, you were an amazing person! You will always be my best friend! I am sure we will always stay connected, no matter…no matter where you are going to end up!"_

Umi shook her head upon hearing a familiar meow, following a huge bawl, as several other girls crying too.

"Nico! Rin! Eli! Honoka! Maki! Hanayo! Nozomi!" Umi shook her head in shock.

And a familiar, high-pitched confession…an anguished confession mixed in with the acceptance of despair.

 _Kotori._

"No…no…I have to return back, one way or another! Everyone's calling for me…thinking I am dead…My life is not going to end here!" Umi shook her head as tears began welling up her eyes.

"No worries, young lady!" Bayonetta simpered. "It's going to be a matter of time before you end up floating just like Jeanne did and…speak of the devil."

Both Jeanne and Umi's body began glowing as they soon began rising up into the air; a signal of their soul returning to their physical body soon – Jeanne by means of the Umbran Watch, and Umi through the anguished voice of Team Muse.

"Now off you go, Jeanne, make sure you rest well, and no making stops on your way back, you hear?" Bayonetta simpered.

Jeanne simpered in return and nodded softly, with Umi rising up soon after.

"I don't really know who you are, or who might be that friend of yours, but you…you saved me from…from a certain death." Umi shook her head, tears welling up upon her eyes as gratitude welled up upon her chest. "I…thank you."

"Ha…" Bayonetta crossed her arms. "Now, now, no crying unnecessary in front of a lady, yes? For someone who has a refined attitude, you certainly don't look the type when you cry!"

"Still…thank you, thank you very much!" Umi bowed. "Maybe we will have a chance to meet someday, and maybe I will really get the answers there…but for now…"

"For now, focus on getting back to your anguished friends, calm them down, and get some well-needed rest!" Bayonetta instructed calmly. "Like I told Jeanne, there's absolutely no stopping along the way for you! I surely do not one of my favorite music groups to end up croaking in grief now, do we?"

"But…when can we meet again?" Umi wondered, her voice slowly drifted off into the distance.

"We have met before, don't we? You just need time to recollect the memories after you have rest, yes?" Bayonetta winked. "By the by, the name's Bayonetta!"

 _With a wink of her eyes, Bayonetta sent Umi off to the waking world, the Realm of Humans, to be with the living once more._

 _There was so much to think about…_

 _Where in the world is Inferno?_

 _Is there really such a supernatural place called Hell, or was it just some folk's tale?_

 _Why all of that supernatural bull all of a sudden?_

 _And how did Bayonetta knew about Honoka?_

" _Damn…my head is too heavy to think about anything at the moment…just be glad that I can finally…"_ Umi shook her head and cried silently in relief.

* * *

 _ **Upon the realms of the living…**_

Tears of grief and sorrow flowed through Kotori's eyes as they drizzled through the assumed dead face of Umi.

"So, that's why…Goodbye, Umi-chan. I love you…Umi-chan…"

As the hazel-hair woman kissed her supposed lover upon her forehead, with all of her passion, with all of her might…

A flash of blue engulfed the entire hospital!

"W, Wait, what the heck?" Rin shielded her eyes as she yelped.

Everyone reacted by shielding their eyes through the blinding light, but as soon as the blinding light faded...

"Mmmm…"

Umi's fingers began twitching, and her closed eyes began moving…

 _ **Moving, as if it were alive.**_

"Wait…wait…Umi, Umi is moving? UMI IS MOVING! UMI IS MOVING!" Rin's voice rose to a fervent pitch as her eyes clearly saw what happened.

The few seconds – or rather minutes – were rather automatic; the doors burst open, the Team Muse members rushed outside to inform the nurses and doctors of the 'miracle', doctors came rushing in, even shooing the Team Muse members out just so they can conduct their work properly amidst the shock…

Everything was just chaos…but a good kind of chaos.

"U…Umi is alive!"

"What? HOW? But the autopsy said that she's…"

"Make it null and void! It is clear that the patient's sign is running normally!"

"Someone inform both Mr and Mrs Nishikino immediately!"

 _ **An hour later…**_

"This is…is…impossible!" Mrs Nishikino frowned in disbelief. "Not that I am unhappy about Umi's recovery; I am relieved…elated even…but how?"

"W…Who's the one who saved you? Tell me! Tell me!" Kotori elatedly shook Umi, much to the latter's chagrin. "I want to give her a proper thank you; though I don't think even that would be enough!"

"I don't know…someone by the name of Cereza – still it is all rather vague to me. It happened so fast, me getting ran over…ending up in 'Inferno', getting trapped by someone named 'Alraune', and being rescued by that 'Cereza' along with her friend Jeanne." Umi sighed softly. "It all seems to be so fast-paced…or maybe my mind is just blurred from the injuries I have been getting."

"But what about the specifics, nya?" Rin shot out.

"I guess I can sort of describe it; a tall, slender woman – she looked intimidating though…with pistols upon her feet and all. Black hair…and even had a pair of butterfly-themed glasses somehow." Umi tried her best in describing it. "I'm sorry, that's the best I can come up with…"

"Woah…hold up! How is there someone who held guns upon her feet and even in arms? Wouldn't that violate gun safety laws in general?" Mrs Nishikino wondered.

"Sorry, Mrs Nishikino…I am just describing what I have seen – I have no intention of lying." Umi shook her head.

"I am not certainly accusing you…" Mrs Nishikino chuckled sheepishly, and then frowned slightly. "Still…if that is what you really described…"

"Mom, do you happen to know something that we don't know?" Maki wondered.

Mrs Nishikino shook her head and denied what she was thinking. "Nonono, not really. I was just thinking that it's nearly impossible for a person to hold guns…on feet."

"Did she said that we have met somewhere before? She seemed to be a kinda person who knows her place!" Honoka shot out.

"Now that you said it…she did say that we have met her before…and that she also remembered you as well, Honoka." Umi lowered her head.

"But…that doesn't make any sense still…" Honoka pouted.

The whole of Team Muse sighed…

"Whoever she was, we definitely own that gun-toting, bespectacled woman gratitude…" Nozomi sighed. "To go through Hell and back, literally, just to save you; that is something only a madman could think up of!"

"It is still unbelievable that such supernatural things exists…but..I guess there is no other ways to explain this…this miracle." Kotori relented, smiling sadly. "Whoever that Bayonetta was…"

Mrs Nishikino simpered as she quietly made her leave, living Team Muse to celebrate Umi's miracle.

As Mrs Nishikino returned to her office room, she sat upon her armchair and looked up upon the night skies; a full moon shone brightly across the skies in all of its majestic glory, emanating its usual mysterious aura.

" _So…Inferno is real after all…"_ Mrs Nishikino frowned. _"That means Paradiso, The Gates of Hell, and even Purgatorio exists too…"_

The mother of Maki Nishikino sighed as she looked at an old group photo. In the photo there were three distinct people out of the ten – a small young child wearing a multi-colored scarf and a brown jacket, an middle-aged man with white beard and wearing a green and brown scarred jacket suit, and just right beside the child…was Mrs Nishkino herself – when she was just 18; she was now 38.

Twenty years have passed since the group photo…since Mrs Nishikino herself was an archeological medic before becoming a full-fledged medic.

" _So your ramblings on there being the Trinity of Realities ain't a hoax after all…guess all our work ain't for nothing."_ Mrs Nishikino sighed deeply in relief. _"About time too…getting sick and tired of the 'dark is always evil' sort of crap I have been seeing in movies these days….Antonio-sensei."_

 _ **Just how did Bayonetta knew about Honoka and co?**_

 _ **With Team Muse – the pioneer of the ever so popular Love Live competition – saved from sorrow thanks to Umi's miracle revival, how will others react in a world where supernaturals were already happening?**_

 _ **Just why Maki's mother knew so much about the Trinity of Realities?**_

 _ **What was really Mrs Nishikino's previous profession before becoming a full-fledged owner of a private hospital?**_

 _ **And most importantly…**_

 _ **Who was that Irenic that 'killed' Umi anyway?**_

 _ **So many questions will be answered within the chapters to come…**_

 _ **Next episode: We meet again?! Bayonetta and Team Muse!**_


	2. We meet again! Team Muse and Bayonetta!

_**Chapter 2: We meet again! Team Muse and Bayonetta!**_

 _ **AN: Please take note that the difficulty that will happen in this story is on Infinite Climax Mode!**_

 _ **Almost a year has passed since the event of Bayonetta 2 – Aesir's ultimate destruction.**_

 _So many adventures have happened in a span of a year for Bayonetta – crossing dimensional borders and all that jazz._

 _One of which, was that Bayonetta got into a rather interesting clash with Homucifer while attempting to recover the seven fragments needed to revive Godoka._

 _Kyubey ended up being the navigator of Bayonetta and Jeanne's rather interesting journey to restore the world of light and dark, only to have the Umbran Witches ended up discovering that the cunning Incubators wanted the fragments all to herself – reviving a huge ancient abomination that would provide eternal energy for the incubators to live at the cost of Humanity._

 _Of course, the two Umbran Witches were one step ahead, with Bayonetta having fought Homucifer and even formulated a plan to give the latter the eternal rest that she had so desperately wanted._

 _One thing led to another, and Kyubey was destroyed, Godoka was revived, giving Bayonetta and Jeanne the edge needed to finish Homucifer off in a 'friendly' – yet foregone – match; the Umbran Witches were gonna win anyway._

 _Giving her the peace to be with Godoka, Homucifer finally reunited with Madoka's goddess form and both, in gratitude, blessed the two Umbran Witches with the ability to wield both light and darkness._

 _That is, however, a story for another time._

 _Since then…Bayonetta and Jeanne had never looked back; both of them have the powers of The Infinite One – Rodin, if not far exceeding his powers and even Aesir too._

 _And overall…they have complete mastery over the Umbran Witcches most formidable techniques – Witch Time._

 _ **Unknown place**_

" _So they are announcing their reunion…right?"_

" _Yes it is, my Lady…"_

 _A deep breath could be heard through the dark, silent room as the chilling smoke froze a glass of water right in front of the mysterious person._

" _Everything…everything is as I have planned…" the mysterious female's left hand clenched upon a scythe hilt._

" _But still, my Lady, a reunion could only be for a short while…"_

" _I know…which is why I will do something about it, to make sure they stick…_ _ **for good."**_

 _The mysterious lady clicked her left fingers as several glowing eyes of gold scattering across the darkness that shrouded the lady herself._

 _ **(Camera pans to a pair of feminine eyes glowing blue; her left eyes formed an arcane symbol representing Ice.)**_

" _Team Muse…this time, you will never disband…not now…not ever…not in your lifetime!"_

 _ **Gates of Hell**_

Bayonetta slumped back on a soft, cushy armchair made of the finest wool that Rodin created - through beating the crap out of from some goat demon from the depths of Inferno – and stretched her limbs sensually.

"Well…it has been months since I have been offered any real challenges, really." Bayonetta sighed in disappointment while twirling her pair of Scarborough Fairs upon her hands, occasionally juggling it and switching to a pair of Love is Blue.

"You said it." Jeanne grunted. "That's what happens when we are having the power of a literal fucking god; light and dark, the best of both worlds in one body – of course!"

"I get what you mean, Jeanne." Bayonetta shrugged. "Still, beating down Rodin every single day with the Platinum Ticket in our hands ain't gonna help either."

Rodin climbed out of the counter and slumped on it, panting heavily while blood was strewn all over his face.

"Well…what was it? The 1000th time you have defeated my Father form now without _**any real noticeable damage whatsoever?**_ God damn…that was some fierce ass whooping; getting kicked by a girl in the ass so hard with the power of light and darkness…yet it never gets old, eh?" Rodin grinned.

"You might think it is, but even I will get bored of having to constantly beat you up if that is the _**only**_ outlet I get to test my powers in any legit challenge – using those cheap 'toys' to defeat you, for instance." Bayonetta then switched to a pair of ordinary silver and gold handguns.

"Heh…still, there's only so much more angels you can fight before you get bored, especially when most of the angels you fought are Affinities and Acceptance these days." Rodin grunted.

"Some Ardors would be nice…you know those heavy-armored, fire-covered, shield and blade wielding, bimbo-looking fat angels." Bayonetta grunted.

"Well Cereza, look at it this way – a lack of any real actions from word of God is quite nice once in a while." Jeanne replied with a slight smirk on her face. "After all, you wouldn't want your 'Sunday Best' to be spoiled again, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, for Queen Sheba's sake." Bayonetta crossed her arms and frowned calmly as she drank a shot of Bloody Mary. "I swear; that would be the last time my clothes are dirtied by some such means."

Just then, Rodin's bar radio blare a rather interesting announcement coming from Team Muse.

"An announcement from Team Muse's members, huh? At last…I was thinking of something to rid the boredom of mine!" Bayonetta's eyes perked in interest.

" _Hello, everyone! This is Kousaka Honoka from Muse!"_

" _And I am Umi Sonoda!"_

" _And this is Kotori Minami!"_

" _It has been a year since Umi Sonoda's miraculous recovery…and we are extremely grateful at the fans that continue to support us to this very day with your concerns despite our disbandment years ago!"_ Honoka announced in a cheerful voice.

" _To show our gratitude – as Team Muse – we will be having a Reunion Concert at the Akiba Dome with A-RISE, Aquours, and other School Idol teams that have been with us through thick and thin over the past few years – yes, even the ex school idols will be joining us hand in hand!"_ Kotori followed her declaration with utmost joy.

"Did they just say…Reunion Concert?" Bayonetta's left eye raised up in interest.

"You ain't hearing things – they meant what they said." Rodin grinned calmly.

Bayonetta shifted her butterfly-themed glasses up slightly as she sucked on a tiny-shaped lollipop – a red one.

"Jeanne, shall we? We have loads of stuff to settle before getting them tickets." Bayonetta could feel a small smile etching across her face; it's always nice to see the girls of Team Muse free from their sorrow – especially since Bayonetta finally admitted to having somewhat of a soft spot for Muse in general.

That did not stop her from slaying angels, being sexually intimidating, and performing out-of-this-world antics just for her, and herself only – it was just form of entertainment she could rely on…that was all.

"Now that's the eyes of enthusiasm I have been waiting to see!" Jeanne chuckled. "Let's get them critters!"

As the two Umbran Sisters left for the human world, Rodin grunted with a grin on his face.

"Well…maybe I shall check things out too, eh?" the Infinite One grunted. "Heard that Shinsu Sake's gonna be served in this festival…so might as well."

 _ **Akiba Dome**_

 _ **OST Played: Muse – Yume no Tobira**_

The dome were filled with school idols bustling in from many walks of life – be it from many different ethnic backgrounds, musical cultures, modern, traditional, you name it, they had it in flavors.

Both Bayonetta and Jeanne entered the Akiba Dome in their 'Sunday Best' – for Bayonetta, a silky pink dress, a Platinum Fox fur wrap around her neck, and a big white hat with several roses as decorations.

As for Rodin, it's his modern take of a Haori, what more needed to be said? It was, basically a fad he has been getting into lately.

Jeanne decided to arrive later; she claimed to collect her motorbike which was under maintenance a few days ago.

"Seems ever since Team Muse's 'final' concert in the Akiba Dome – performing 'Sunny Day Song' and 'We Are A Single Light', the Love Live phenomena has spread to many different continents around the world, and has been continuing to do so till this very day. Quite the phenomena if you ask me." Rodin remarked with surprise.

Bayonetta looked around and simpered softly.

"So…Honoka, you little one…you have grown much, eh?" the legendary Umbran Witch gave a small smile.

"Pardon?" Rodin wondered.

"Ah…nothing, it's nothing, Rodin." Bayonetta dismissed calmly, but here eyes suddenly perked up upon seeing two familiar figures – one fat and stubby, the other looking suave and up to his _flirtatious_ attitude.

"Well, well, if it ain't the two stead pins - Luka and Enzo!" Bayonetta chuckled.

"Heya! How's it been going for the both of yo, Bayonetta?" Luka winked as he bowed.

"What else do you think we are here for, hm? I am kinda disappointed though; you didn't make any entrance you're always known for…" Bayonetta simpered.

"Hey, even I have standards, man! I couldn't just go swooping past the Akiba Dome like a trapeze with my hook shot doing over eighty and end up with teeth in between the walls, right?" Luka chuckled.

"Nice to see you being a somewhat of a gentleman, I suppose?" Bayonetta praised, just as she reached out to pull Enzo's brown robe jacket to prevent him from escaping. "And just where are you going, Enzo? You haven't even said hi yet!"

"Oh…numbnuts! R…Rodin? You're here too?" Enzo cursed his luck; it was never a good day for him if Bayonetta was around at the very least, much less with RODIN, of all matters!

"Heh…if it ain't my good buddy, Enzo." Rodin grunted. "Are you turning tail to join back your family, or was it because of the debt ya still owe me, eh?"

"Eheheheh…." Enzo laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, Enzo? He's here with Ed and Edna for the Reunion Concert that Team Muse is organizing with other present School Idols and ex School Idols!" Luka replied.

"Well, nice to see you being a semi-respectable family man instead of being the fat Italian snobby gangster you used to be, eh?" Bayonetta teased.

"Fuggetaboutit! I wasn't expecting to see you in the Dome today, only to almost completely have it slipped my mind that you are a big fan of Muse, along with Jeanne and Rodin! You are always bringing trouble upon my life, can't I just catch a break, and have some nice things?"

Bayonetta shrugged and sighed. "Uh…quit your whining, Enzo. You could have been far worse had I not protect you from those angels a year ago when you returned from Fimbulventr! You certainly don't want me to leave you behind the next time an angel wave happened, sobbing like a schoolboy, yes?"

"FUGGETABOUTIT! I rather not have those…things carrying me around like Humpty Dumpty!" Enzo shivered.

"Then be a good boy and just see how it all plays out!" Bayonetta winked. "Perhaps if so, Jeanne and I may even treat Ed and Edna to some cake, to celebrate today's occasion."

"Do I have a choice in all of this?" Enzo sighed, much to the rest's laughter.

From the other side, Honoka, Umi, and Kotori were welcoming the school idols that have just joined in for the singing concert later on.

"This is going to be such an exciting inaugural event; my heart is skyrocketing to the max!" Honoka shook her head in happiness and disbelief.

"Yeah…it feels like it's a dream; a year since Umi and I have officially got along together, and everyone actually accepted us…it's just surreal, but it's all the better for it!" Kotori blushed softly with a soft smile on her face.

"For once…I have to agree, everything seems so surreal now that I have recovered. But it's good to be back!" Umi chuckled softly, as her gaze soon glanced upon a particular figure that stood out like a colorful thumb…

Something pink and furry…and as if it came out from a fashion magazine…

 _A fashion magazine…_

Umi stared at the slender figure for a while, mesmerized by the figure's beauty when…

" _Well, looks like someone's mesmerized by that taste you have in fashion!"_

" _Is it, Rodin?"_

" _Rodin?"_ Umi's mind snapped back into reality upon hearing the familiar name. _"Wait a minute…if the one that called the figure is Rodin…does that mean…"_

And she was right, for standing right in front of the blue hair maiden herself…

Was the one and only, Bayonetta!

"B…Bayonetta…" Umi stammered; never to this day would she be able to meet her 'savior' anywhere, much less in Akiba Dome, of all places! "Bayonetta…Bayonetta! It's her, the one who saved me; she's here!"

"Bayo…wait…BAYONETTA?!" Honoka shot out in shock and awe, her eyes widened in disbelief, and her mouth agape with abject shock.

Maki, Nico, Rin, Hanayo, Eli, and Nozomi came rushing towards where Honoka, Umi, and Kotori were; their eyes widened in surprise at the mere appearance of someone really, _really tall!_

"Woah…she's…she's really tall, twice as I did nya!" Rin gasped.

"It is her…I know it!" Umi claimed. "She's that Bayonetta that saved me from the depths of Inferno, from Alraune's clutches!"

Luka's eyes widened upon hearing the words 'Inferno' and 'Alraune', not because he had not heard them before – he did – but rather, he was surprised that someone who was not an archeologist would know them, let alone just one term!

"Wait…are you sure you are not getting the wrong person? She might just be one of the spectators for all we know." Maki warned.

"No, no, no…I am almost certain that she is the Bayonetta I mentioned a year ago!" Umi nodded, trying her best to keep her calm; she knew for certain that not everyone in the stadium would _really_ believe her, try as she might – because who would understand that there were really such thing as 'Inferno', 'Umbra Witches', or any of the insane terms?

The blue hair maiden took a few steps forward, much to the silenced crowds' surprise, as she took a deep breath and spoke in a refined manner.

"I am sorry to have to trouble you…but, I am certain that you must be the 'Bayonetta' that…that I have met a year ago, if I am not mistaken?" Umi asked, trying her best to keep her enthusiasm in check.

Bayonetta twirled her tiny lollipop that she held in her right hand as her eyes widened in a pleasant surprise.

"Now…now…wouldn't that be Umi Sonoda of Team Muse? And I suppose the girls surrounding you must be the other eight members – Honoka, Nozomi, Eli, Nico, Maki, Rin, Hanayo, and your lover Kotori!" Bayonetta winked. "Yes, it is I, Bayonetta. I am pleased to actually see that you all are catching up and recovering along just as nicely; I hope that you ain't crying as much as you used to back in Inferno back then?"

The floodgates were opened.

"You see? I knew it was her! I cannot be more right than this! It's Bayonetta, right in front of us – in the flesh! She even mentioned Inferno! INFERNO!" Umi shot out; her calm manner only a façade to her immeasurable awe that she would met the Umbran Witch under such circumstances…

"C…calm down, Umi…you seem to be just as fierce as when we are playing card games back in Central Square Hotel in New York years ago!" Kotori's eyes widened. "Though if what you said is really true…"

"Is this really…really that Bayonetta who saved you? Really, Umi?" Nozomi blinked several times.

Honoka took several glances at the beauty sleek beauty that stood in front of her; Bayonetta's intimidating presence surely did command respect, at least by human standards…

"Hey…hey! You guys are just gazing upon her body way too much, eh? Hmph…" Nico frowned. "Although I would admit…she's got one alright."

"So…she's really the Bayonetta that saved you, Umi?" Eli gasped. "H…Horoshi…"

Bayonetta simpered just as a stylish, silver motorcycle leapt through _Akiba Dome's rooftop, twirled multiple times upon the skies,_ plummeted right upon an empty patch of grass much to the fleeing crowds and Team Muse's shock and terror, and rode towards a frightened Enzo!

"MOOOOOTHERFUUUUUUUCCKKKKEEERRRRR!"

Enzo screamed in abject terror as the motorbike's front wheel nearly grinded upon his groin even as he tried his damndest to back off scurrying like a squirrel!

Jeanne swiftly clutched the brakes, commanded the motorbike into a screeching halt, turned around several time in a front wheelie, and slammed her bike's back down in a thud!

Silence…then…

"You sure do know how to make an entrance, Jeanne!" Bayonetta remarked calmly as she simpered; Jeanne cut off the engine's power to her bike while she banished it in an Umbran Circle.

"Just trying to test out the true capabilities of my bike's carburetors – seems to be going on nicely - and to also see what's going on." Jeanne simpered. "Cereza, I have a feeling that things are about to get quite stormy down the road."

"Stormy how?" Bayonetta wondered. "Pray tell."

"I just had a bit of an epiphany…maybe the higher-up angels have planned a huge attack on us – what else do you think that only Affinities and Assurance have been on our angel-slaying menu lately, nothing more?" Jeanne frowned in slight concern as she stood back with Bayonetta standing.

The black hair Umbra Witch looked upon the open skies in Akiba Dome and soon turned her gaze towards the rather surprised Team Muse, and the other school idols team that gathered around; not that she would care about the rest, though.

"They can try to kill us all they want, but I certainly will not have them touch Team Muse, not one bit, that's for certain." Bayonetta calmly replied.

"I can only hope that is true, Cereza." Jeanne agreed.

"Besides, we have gained most of Inferno back, not all – most. So that's one side of the list – only Paradiso left." Bayonetta replied.

"As in?" Jeanne wondered.

"Gomorrah's back on my side." Bayonetta simpered.

"Ah, that's good to know." Jeanne smiled. "Though I reckon you would use Labolas a whole lot from now on."

Jeanne nodded softly. "Speaking of which…why're they so surprised in meeting you?"

"Apparently, they seemed to recognize that I managed to rescue Umi's soul right before she got chomped by the maws of Inferno a year back." Bayonetta reckoned. "That Alraune sure has indirectly brought us some attention, eh?"

"You wouldn't mind it, right?" Jeanne chuckled.

"I have been through worse." Bayonetta followed.

"Catch up with you later." Jeanne replied as she looked up and frowned slightly. "Something's amiss along the way."

"Be sure to pick up some sake along the way, I heard that it's quite the drink!" Bayonetta simpered.

Jeanne nodded softly, smiled, and rode off into the entrance, much to the shock and panic of other people; not that she would give a damn anyway.

" _So…it is true then – the Umbra Witch Bayonetta - the Last of her Kind along with Jeanne; the Overseer of Darkness."_

Maki at once picked up a familiar feminine voice…

"M…Mom?" Maki's eyes widened in surprise; her mother would normally be enthusiastic in festivals, but this was the first time she would saw her mother be that _**serious.**_

Luka too, was rather surprised.

"S…Saiai? Saiai Nishikino?"

Mrs Nishikino's eyes widened upon realizing who called her by her full name.

"Wait…you look…familiar." Maki's mother wondered.

"It's me, Luka! Luka Redgrave – I am your mentor's - Antonio Redgrave - son!" Luka exclaimed.

The floodgates were opened.

"So it finally is revealed…the Trinity of Realities – Paradiso, Chaos, and Inferno; the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages; the Infernal Demons and the Auditos…they all are true after all!" Mrs Nishikino shook her head as she clutched her right hand on her chest, simpering softly as she closed her eyes. "So…Antonio-sensei's work has not been for nothing…"

The members of Team Muse were wondering what really went on, as much as Bayonetta and Jeanne…

"Wait…Cheshire, you knew her?" Bayonetta wondered in amusement.

"Of course!" Luka nodded.

"I knew something was up…" Maki sighed. "Mom…I thought you are a doctor the whole way through?"

"I am; it's just that twenty years ago, I was part of an expedition team conducted by Antonio Redgrave – one of the world's most controversial, yet famous, journalists of all time." Mrs Nishikino explained. "Basically, his job was to research the mysteries of the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches, the powers that tied them in the first place – Paradiso and Inferno – and how they influenced our world, for better or for worst."

"Expedition team? You mean…as a field medic?" Maki wondered.

"Mmmhmm…" Mrs Nishikino nodded. "I kept that expertise as a secret for years on end, partly because of Antonio's unfortunate death at the hands of the angels – at least that's what Luka told me – and partly because…well, Antonio-sensei's claims that Paradiso and Inferno exists already caused many people to label him as a hoax. After Antonio-sensei's death, I don't want my dreams as a medic to be shattered just for that alone."

"What made you so interested in the ancient European clans to begin with, Mrs Nishikino?" Eli wondered.

"Well, I thought that this was a good way to help clock in my credentials as a field medic, given archeologists will have inevitable injuries somewhat. But as months go by, and you can say Antonio-sensei's beliefs in the clans' existence sort of rubbed off on me." Mrs Nishikino chuckled softly.

Mrs Nishikino then turned towards Bayonetta and took a bow.

"To be honest, were you not here on the day that Antonio-sensei died, I would be the next person that would have died too." Mrs Nishikino simpered. "So, thank you."

Bayonetta, now with her memory returned, swiftly remembered the teenage redhead that was almost killed by the angels years ago – had the Umbran Witch not saved her in the nick of time.

"Well…certainly didn't expect you to make an appearance here, but hey, the more the merrier!" Bayonetta grinned.

 _ **Short flashback – Twenty Years Ago**_

 _Amidst the chaotic battle and the gruesome death Antonio Redgrave suffered, the young Saiai Nishikino shook her head as she attempted to recover her own items and ran away from the 'battlefield' – the battlefield where they discovered the coffin containing Bayonetta._

 _However, several slices rang through the woods and broke its silence as several trees began timbering towards the helpless Saiai!_

 _Saiai froze on the spot, realizing that her life was at an end…_

 _Until those trees were mysteriously blasted away by some mysterious invisible force!_

 _Through the chaos of it, Saiai scampered through the ground and managed to find a pair of glasses; Antonio Redgrave's glasses that was said to be able to see Angels and Demons in Purgatorio._

 _Upon wearing it, everything made sense…_

 _For right in front of Saiai, was Bayonetta enjoying a good fight with the Affinities, spanking them and blasting them all the way down to Inferno._

" _So…so this is…the famed Bayonetta?" Saiai thought in awe._

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Besides, never would have expected to see Chesire's partner, is it?" Bayonetta smirked as she turned her gaze towards Luka.

"Hey, hey, hey! You got the wrong idea!" Luka waved his hands in denial. "I mean she's married and all, sides, I was only FOUR at that time!"

"Oh wow…you do have to emphasize your age back then, huh? That's the joke!" Bayonetta teased.

"B…Bayonetta…you are the one who saved Umi…right?" Kotori stammered, just as the other school idol teams gathered around to see what the commotion was about.

" _Wait…Bayonetta? Is she the woman that Umi claimed to have saved her?"_

" _The one who saved Kotori's lover? She's here? In the flesh? Where?"_

" _Not just Kotori's lover, you mean she saved literally the whole of School idol industry from succumbing to sorrow?"_

" _How?"_

" _Umi is part of Team Muse! The pioneering team that allowed School Idols to be together and enjoy what it meant to be a school idol team! If she died…Team Muse will be devastated, wouldn't that affect the foundation of our emotions too?"_

" _If that…that woman exist, does that mean that everything Umi said…is true? REALLY?"_

" _She's right in front of us…she even said she's Bayonetta, for Christ sake!"_

" _Oh my word…"_

"Well, Kotori Minami, I was hoping you would pay attention. But for the benefit of the doubt, yes; I rescued Umi's soul, if only she was coincidentally with Jeanne's soul inside Alraune's body back then!" Bayonetta remarked with a casual smile, satisfied at how she overcame the Whisperer of Dementia and Insanity all in one as she took out one of the four Alrunas. "Still, I almost forgot how much fun I really had while fighting her and suplexing her Insanity form next way till Sunday! Makes me wish I can fight her again, without all the pressure of rescuing Jeanne and Umi's soul mixed in."

Warm tears began welling up upon Kotori's eyes as a lump formed inside her throat…

To meet Umi's savior, in the flesh…

Kotori did not care if the legends of the Umbra Witch and Lumen Sages were true or not…

All she cared about was the fact that Bayonetta, in the flesh, saved Umi's life; the fact that Bayonetta had Alruna meant that Bayonetta's words were to be trusted!

"So…so it was true…the one who saved Team Muse from grief and sorrow…the one who saved my lover…" Kotori stammered. "Isn't that right…Umi-chan?"

The blue hair maiden felt the same sentiment as Kotori, right to the lump upon her throat as she nodded softly; she had not the opportunity to thank the Umbran Witch well enough – someone from above must have been kind enough to present her with yet another opportunity…

"Oh yes! I almost forgot…you and Umi are accepted lovers now, right? Guess it's about time I said congratulations to you both!" Bayonetta winked as she stood down a bit low to give Kotori a red ribbon to her.

In a gentle voice, Bayonetta continued, nodded, and winked just as she said, "When there's someone you love, be sure to treasure it, alright?"

Small amount of tears began dripping down towards the ribbon as both Kotori and Umi clutched it with all of htheir might; the expression that of gratitude and relief.

"Kotori, Umi, are you alright?" Tsubasa of A-RISE gasped.

"B…B…Bayo…Bayonetta…Bayonetta…Bayonetta…" both Kotori and Umi repeatedly chanted the Umbran Witch name over and over in a tone of gratitude and admiration, much to the black hair witch's puzzled mood, and Team Muse looking upon Bayonetta with the realization that she saved Umi's soul…

To escalate things further, Honoka, Eli, Nozomi, Nico, Maki, Rin, and Hanayo eventually did clasped their hands, relieved and elated that they are face to face with the one who saved Umi's soul and potentially – the entire School Idol industry from grief and sorrow.

Just before Team Muse or Bayonetta could continue with whatever was going on, waves of people began screaming in horror and scrambling for their lives as a jet was flying haphazardly towards the stadium's open roof!

Bayonetta turned her attention over to the descending jet and saw several Acceptance – Centaur-like angels with drill-like spears – and Affinities chasing said jet…and heading straight towards Team Muse!

"You know…I always tried to avoid doing this in my Sunday's best…really." Bayonetta sighed as she effortlessly kicked the jet high off the ground while crossing her arms, despite every audience's shock and awe!

"Did…Did Nico just witnessed…WITNESSED THAT WOMAN KICKING A JET OFF THE GROUND WITH NO EFFORT? WHAT?!" Nico 's eyes almost popped out from the Charles' Atlas Superpower Bayonetta displayed.

"It…it just happened…" Kotori's eyes widened along.

"D…Did she…what is this I don't even…" Hanayo's eyes widened along.

"A…Amazing…" Honoka's mouth went agape.

Bayonetta ignored the shocking gasps from everyone, promptly drew an Umbran Symbol that pulled their angels from their invisible state in Purgatorio to the real world.

"Still, I gotta admit, you lots sure do know how to break the ice! Well, since the concert is about to start, what say a way to usher in a new era of music? Cue it!" Bayonetta smirked as she equipped herself with a golden bangle filled with spikes and a mini shield face depicting a woman in despair – the Gaze of Despair.

 _ **OST Played: Shocking Party vs Moonriver by A-RISE (Non-stop Infinite Climax Remix by Platinum Games)**_

 _ **Item Equipped: Gaze of Despair**_

 _ **Whoever equipped this item will cause both angels and demons alike to go enraged – higher attack speed, higher rate of fire, higher defense, and higher chance of not getting staggered. However, combo points will be doubled the amount, so halos earned will be more.**_

The Acceptance and Affinities, though intimidated, took a look at Bayonetta's Gaze of Despair and threw all sense of fear away, only to be replaced by a rush of anger and humiliation. Their bodies flared up in literal orange flame as they swiftly charged towards the Umbra Witch themselves.

"Now, that's the fervor I wanna see! You all wanted to have a touch at me?" Bayonetta winked, as she deliberately shook her hips right at their gaze!

" _ **Let's rock, baby!"**_

 _ **(Scene ends with a shot of Bayonetta's hedonistic expression, with the shock and awe expression of Team Muse's face looking on, most of all is Umi and Kotori holding each other's hand and looked upon the Umbran Witch with utmost admiration.)**_


	3. Infinite Climax!

_**Chapter 3: Infinite Climax!**_

Almost instantly, Bayonetta swiftly flipped backwards, activated her Witch Time, and swiftly blitzed towards her foes in a charging spinning kick while concentrated all her bullet attacks towards the angels' bellies!

"Kiss this!"

Bayonetta launched several Acceptance into the air with a straightforward Afterburner Kick, followed by several wide-arc sweeping punches that unleashed globes of infernal arcane energies towards the agonizing angels, several sweeping kicks in between punches, and even kicking one of the Acceptance up in the ass!

Bayonetta than descended upon the jet and stomp her heel, unleashing a huge Wicked Weave heel stomp courtesy of Madama Butterfly, Bayonetta's contracted demon and fellow buddy. The Umbra Witch then wasted no time in leaping forward towards one of the helpless Acceptances, twirled around its lance's tip, and sat right on its behind!

"Now all you angels need is a good spanking from mommy!" Bayonetta smirked as she did just that!

The Acceptance shrieked in agony as it was forced to gallop past other approaching Acceptances and crashing past them as they come. Bayonetta cheered on while swinging her right hand round and round, clearly enjoying the scream of the angel's agonizing scream, all while her butt was bouncing right off the saddle ever so bubbly!

Bayonetta swiftly dispatched several surrounding Acceptances by waving her arms in several different directions and unleashing a storm of extremely powerful bullets via her Scarborough Fair. She then arched her back to blast the Affinities that were chasing straight towards her back with bullets that pierced through their angelic fleshes, swiftly got back up, hook herself underneath the Acceptance's belly with her legs, and proceeded to unleashed a torrent of Bullet Climax blasters!

The agonizing Acceptance swiftly twirled hits spear and planted it on the ground in hopes of impaling Bayonetta, but the latter swiftly let go of her grip, swiftly got back up in time to grab Acceptance by its butt!

The annoyed centaur angel attempted to get her off track by turning round and round like a slingshot, but Bayonetta took the opportunity to find the right moment, released her grip, spun around like a traditional Chinese top. She then swiftly spread her arms out wide, began unleashing a barrage of bullets straight towards the descending Affinities and Acceptances, began spun around on one feet in an eventual pirouette, and shooting other surrounding angels with the Scarborough Fair on her right leg – all while bending her back like a beautiful arc!

"Did she…did she seriously did that?" Eli stammered as her eyes widened in shock upon witnessing Bayonetta's antics."That pirouette is impossible by normal standards!"

"S…Such power…!" Kotori was caught spellbound by Bayonetta's brutality and grace of combing guns and dance steps together.

"I never knew such antics exist!" Honoka gasped in awe.

"Did she…" Nico winced. "Did she just enjoy…spanking an angel?"

"Oh trust me…that's just only a tenth of what Bayonetta can do!" Rodin smirked. "But oh, am I glad she made use of my work of art!"

"HUH?" the rest of Team Muse wondered. "YOUR WORK OF ART?"

And Rodin was right.

Bayonetta executed a large rapid punch combo with orbs of blue demonic energy surrounding her very being as whips of energies, all while whipping her pistols to shot at her enemies, and ending off with a giant Madama Butterfly's Wicked Weave Punch!

Several more surrounding Acceptances and Affinities managed to brave the bullets at one go and threatened to impale the Umbra Witch with a ring of spears!

Bayonetta, however, managed to jump out of harm's way at _a fraction of a second,_ flipped herself towards the air, grabbed a flying Acceptance while she was at it, rose even higher up the air, and threw the Acceptance with her legs straight down towards the jet plane to blast the surrounding angels into the air with lance up high!

Bayonetta crossed her arms upon her chest and spread her arms out wide just as a huge ripple of purple blast through the whole surrounding, with a ticking clock echoing through the background.

Everyone in the background stood motionless, as if time had been on a standstill; Witch Time had been activated.

With a hedonistic smile upon her face, Bayonetta pirouetted swiftly with both of her Love is Blue on her hand spraying out a whole line of bullets which stacked up _perfectly on each of the discarded spears that were just on top of said several Acceptances – ten bullets on each staff in fact!_

As soon as Bayonetta deactivated the Witch Time, all Team Muse and co could see was the stack of bullets stacked up nicely, blasted the staff to impale the Acceptances as their bodies exploded into a bloody mess, and a whole slew of bullets descended from the heavens soon after to clear off the other remaining Acceptances and Affinity that remained!

To Honoka and co, with exception of Rodin, everything happened within just _**a fraction of a second!**_

"How is this…" Maki's eyes widened in awe as her mouth went agape.

"Witch Time…" Mrs Nishikino frowned.

"Witch wha?" the rest wondered.

"Antonio-sensei wrote about this before in his Topic of Magic Volume One…Basically, when an Umbra Witch mastered her own ability to push her emotional powers to its absolute limit, she's able to visualize everything with her five senses all at once. That is called Temporal Control – or in layman terms, ability to control space and time." Mrs Nishikino frowned. "The two most powerful factors in the Universe; whoever gains complete control over this…had the world at their oysters."

"Is that why…?" Rin wondered.

"Yes." Maki's mother nodded softly. "To Bayonetta, minutes would have passed, but to us…it's only just a fraction of a second."

Umi's eyes widened as she looked on in silent awe; no explanations were needed as to why she was that shocked…right?

" _With powers like these…it's a wonder why that 'Alraune' even stood a chance…"_ Umi thought. _"The ability to control space and time…at her own whim, such power…"_

Within the next few seconds, Jeanne came swooping in her signature Platinum Stars Jet and launched two pairs of giant Umbran Rockets towards a flock of Acceptance, causing them to explode in a pile of blood and organs!

"Jeanne! You're just in time for the opening ceremony!" Bayonetta gave a confident smirk.

"Mind if I can cut the ribbon along?" Jeanne winked as leapt out of the cockpit, stood on the jet itself, and took out her signature pistols – All 4 One.

"When did I ever say no?" Bayonetta replied with utmost confidence as both witches' Umbran Watches – a source of their immortality as a jewel-based medallion – glowed.

Jeanne swiftly broke into a high-speed whirlwind break dance, blasting the fast approaching angels with highly-enhanced bullets and spinning kicks all around!

The Umbran prodigy then swiftly drew out her Angel Slayer – her demonic katana of immense power, and proceeded to slice across all of the angels upon her side with absolute ease with brandishes, pirouette slashes, and several large Wicked Blades slashes (sword version of Wicked Weaves).

"You've been naughty; you pals needed some good 'ol slap on the face!"

Bayonetta swiftly snarled a 'poor' Affinity one of the weapons with her Alruna whip, pulled it towards her, and slapped the angel cheekily and playfully!

The Umbra Witch then grabbed said Affinity, flipped a round, and surfed on the said angel _**in**_ _**midair, while twirling her Love is Blue, shooting and blasting in a turntable fashion as the surrounding angels exploded in a beautiful, colored mess of death!**_

Just as even more Acceptance came to replace their fallen brethren, Bayonetta swiftly took out her Chernobog – a huge tri-bladed scythe with glowing purple arcane lines embedded upon its body – performed several sweeping claw-like slashes, cleaves, and ending off her combo with a huge pirouette which unleashed a torrent of tri-bladed slashes towards the unfortunate Acceptances. The scythe blades slashed and sliced through the enemies like thin sheet of silky paper, drawing blood and slicing up their flesh into ribbons!

Jeanne grinned as she drew out her Inferno Slayer – Jeanne's version of the Chernobog – and proceeded to rain down sharp blades of death upon her fair share of angels by shooting the scythe in a rifle-like fashion!

Bayonetta then swiftly switched into her Kulshedra – the Alruna's 'Whiptastic cousin', snarled one of the Affinities with said whip, lassoed it around a surrounding group of charging Acceptances and Affinities, and blasted them off with said lasso attack!

Jeanne also followed suit by drawing out the Kulshedra's counterpart, Vlitra – a green version of Kulshedra – and followed suit with not just a super lasso, but an overhead flip which slammed towards her side of angels in a massive dive bomb explosion!

Bayonetta swiftly switched into her Alruna on her feet, whereby she did a one-two whip attack, twirled around as she grabbed multiple Affinities and Acceptances, and slammed down with an overhead flip attack.

Bayonetta then swiftly charged up her Alruna on her feet, broke into a breakdance move which unleashed a huge turntable filled with thick, spiky crimson whips that sliced through the angelic bodies multiple time in quick succession, and ending off her combo by swiftly flipping up and unleashing five enormous spiky rose whips all at once. All the angels surrounding the whip fell victim to Alruna's power as Alruna's curse echoed through the skies for the angels to hear.

Nico's mouth went wide agape; there was no way anyone could do this, not even high-end school idols who had pushed themselves to the absolute limits!

"Can this miracle…even exist?" Maki looked in silent awe.

Rodin only said, "Beautiful!"

"This is…amazing…" Hanayo gasped.

 _ **Verse cleared!**_

 _ **Combo: 689580 (Platinum Rank)**_

 _ **Time: 4:20:45 (Minutes: Seconds: Milliseconds) (Platinum Rank)**_

 _ **Damage: No Damage (Platinum Rank)**_

 _ **You got a Pure Platinum Medal! (Highest Ranking – meaning flawless victory)**_

 _ **Bonus: 10000 more Halos**_

 _ **Bayonetta's comment: You've been naughty! (In a sensual manner)**_

Just as Bayonetta thought that the demons were defeated, she managed to catch a glimpse of blue that shone through her back and promptly dodged out of harm's way.

" _You…I never expect you to be here – your usefulness supposed to have ended right after Alraune's defeat!"_ a mysterious, chilling, feminine voice echoed throughout the skies.

Before long, a symbol of ice materialized in front of Bayonetta as a curvy figure stood out of said portal. The woman (obviously), had long blue hair, small blue eyes, and small pale lips. She wore a huge blue robe upon her bottom half; she wore a sleeveless battle ballgown that had golden highlights upon its blue metallic texture; and she wore a pair of huge, long, and black combat multi layered boots.

Bayonetta realized that it did not take an idiot to know who was orchestrating the angelic attacks then – the mysterious woman herself.

The remaining angels threatened to attack once more, but the woman turned around and unleashed a huge iaido slash which sliced them into smithereens with her scythe.

"Weak, pathetic and feeble angels…" the woman declared. "And here I thought they can finish the job up for me…"

"If it is about capturing Team Muse and killing them, then I will never allow it!" Bayonetta smiled confidently. "Besides, what brings you hurting humanity around in the first place? You are no better than Loptr if that is your intention; the fact that you even find a way to control the angels in the first place without the Right Eye of the World…how?"

"My business is of no concern of yours, Umbran Witch!" the half-masked woman snarled. "You have interfered with my plans to take Team Muse back…interference is unacceptable!"

" _Come, my loyal servant!"_

" _At once, my lady!"_

All at once, the half-masked woman materialized her huge scythe once more _-_ _two crooked-looking scythes with jagged blade tip, a skeleton hilt, and multiple icicle attachments on its body. They gave out an icy, purplish aura._

"What is with you and Team Muse? Some Bad Blood between both sides, I suppose?" Bayonetta cocked her right Scarborough Fair her glasses.

"Leave…Bayonetta, if you wish to value your life; this is your final warning." The woman warned.

"Guess I was right after all!" Bayonetta gave a short 'heh' and continued, "Jeanne?"

Bayonetta turned her gaze towards Jeanne and both nodded as the latter proceeded to chase off a few remaining Acceptances and Affinities of her own accord, leaving both Bayonetta and the woman behind.

"How about…" Bayonetta began shooting a heart-shaped bullet straight towards the woman, who promptly proceeded to block it with a huge block of ice. "Let's have a nice ice breaker, shall we?"

 _ **(Camera pans towards the young, mysterious woman who poised herself for battle; standing straight and calm while wielding a scythe. The tagline spins around and revealed the following enemy name.**_

 _ **The Icy Maiden)**_

"And your last!" the woman snarled as she slowly walked towards the Umbran Witch calmly and almost instantly broke into a swift blitz and an uppercut towards Bayonetta!

The black hair Umbra Witch, however, anticipated the woman's strike and swiftly dodged out of harm's way with a back flip. Almost instantly, Bayonetta pushed her senses into its absolute limit to activate Witch Time for just a mere split second to swiftly launch a well-placed cartwheel kick, just as the woman descended down with a comet ice kick, cutting the enemy short!

The woman yelled out in pain, but managed to swiftly recover mid-air and comet dive towards the far side of the battlefield to reposition herself in the windy atmosphere.

Bayonetta swiftly closed in the gap with one huge slide kick, with both her and the Icy Maiden swiftly dodge rolled in the same direction soon after.

"Got you, now die!" the Maiden's eyes glowed deep blue as she leapt into the air to cleave with her scythe.

However, at the same time, Bayonetta managed to cancel the lag from her previous dodge roll, transitioned into another back flip, swiftly recovered herself, and proceeded to thrust her guns and palm out front for a Tetsuzanko punch!

The Maiden prepared for a mid-air dodge, but Bayonetta swiftly anticipated it through the former's back bend and pushed her senses to her limits once more – activating Witch Time if only for just a split second to slam Tetsuzanko upon the bewildered Maiden!

"Oooaf!" the Maiden plummeted upon the ground, but managed to swiftly recover herself.

"What is this blasphemy? She can be that fast?" the Maiden frowned, but was soon greeted with a barrage of Umbran bullets shot out from Bayonetta's Scarborough Fair; with Bayonetta taking left and right strides, with hold shots to enhance damage inflicted.

The Maiden gritted her teeth and swiftly blitzed towards the Umbra Witch, confident that she can get a shot this time. However, Bayonetta greeted the Maiden with another well-timed leg slash courtesy of a split-second Witch Time!

"Impossible!" the Maiden gritted her teeth as she swiftly recovered and leapt back as if nothing happened.

"See? I can do it too…GUUUUH!"

Almost instantly, Bayonetta swiftly opened another assault on the Maiden by activating another split-second Witch Time, while simultaneously unleashing a giant Heel Stomp Wicked Weave, and all while still shooting and spraying her Scarborough Fair at random angles!

The Maiden swiftly attempted to dodge towards the back and lunged towards Bayonetta swiftly, but the latter was soon greeted by another split-second Witch Time Tetsuzanko kick attack which sent the Maiden flying towards the tail of the Jet!

"C'mon! Is that all you've got?" Bayonetta taunted.

"Don't get too cocky!" the Maiden snarled as she swiftly charged back in with a stinger attack!

" _Aufspießen Gebühr: Absolute –Laufwerk!" (Impale Charge: Absolute Drive in German)_

Bayonetta, however, managed to dodge the cleave-cum-sweeping slash stinger attack with a last gasp back flip and took advantage of the Maiden's lack of recovery to unleash a kick to the latter's face, complete with bullet sprays upon her body too.

The Maiden swiftly unleashed a huge icicle-encrusted slash upon Bayonetta, but was swiftly greeted by _**another**_ Tetsuzanko punch while the Umbran Witch swiftly moved out of harm's way through a split-second Witch Time's invincibility!

Bayonetta jumped towards the air, transformed into a crow, summon numerous demon feather missiles, commanded them to strike hard at the Maiden, and unleashed a backflip dodge just to offset her Crow Within and continued the combo. The maiden promptly unleashed rapid fire ice shards on Bayonetta's way, but she swiftly dodge rolled out of harm's way and swiftly got up just in time to unleash a left rapid-fire hold shot.

The Maiden roared as she delivered another triple slash-cum stinger attack, but Bayonetta safely did another back flip to dodge the attack with poise.

The maiden smirked, however, as she promptly recovered, back flipped towards the back, swiftly punched the ground to launch herself into the air and activated her mechanical wings!

" _Genesis Propulsion System: Online."_

Bayonetta managed to land in a few aerial shot from the ground up, but was greeted soon by a sudden diving kick from the Maiden almost an instant after she launched herself into the air!

The Maiden smirked, but her victory was short-lived; Bayonetta swiftly burst into a flock of bats, mitigating the damage and clouding the maiden's vision immensely. Just as the Maiden did a cartwheel flip to land safely on the ground, Bayonetta swiftly activated her Witch Time once more to unleash a double low-lying roundhouse kick within a frame of a second!

Bayonetta then proceeded to hold her shots after the second roundhouse kick, giving the Maiden enough time to flip her body back several distance behind to get ready for the next attack. The Umbra Witch however, swiftly dodge soon after the Maiden's dodge, activated a split-second Witch Time, unleashed another Tetsuzanko kick soon after, and slamming it hard against the Maiden's body!

Before the Maiden had any time to react, Bayonetta swiftly did a heel-slide, swiftly got back up, activated a split-second Witch Time yet again, and followed it up with a giant Tetsuzanko punch right at the Maiden's kisser!

The Umbra Witch unleashed several more left and right hold shots, peppering the Maiden full of magical bullets.

Frustrated, the Maiden slammed her fist upon the ground and unleashed a huge rocket made out of ice that launched itself straight towards the Umbra Witch! Bayonetta, however, timed her dodge so well that her back-flip made the missile a spring breeze; to add insult to injury, the black hair witch swiftly took the Maiden's shock to activate another split-second Witch Time just to unleash a giant Heel Stomp Wicked Weave attack!

Bayonetta the swiftly whipped out her Sai Fung – a pair of 'gunchuks' and began swinging and shooting while yelling out her kial, all while unleashing immense amounts of Umbran Bullets that ricocheted off the jet's tails and stun locked the Maiden, finishing of the combo with a giant Wicked Palm Thrust!

The Maiden clenched her fist and gritted her teeth in disbelief.

"What's the matter? Has all that heat from the battle made you lose your cool?" Bayonetta taunted and winked.

"Silence!" The Icy Maiden roared. "Team Muse…they will reunite, come what may! COME WHAT MAY!"

The Icy Maiden raised both her hands up high, clicked her fingers, and summoned a huge angelic ship filled with ornaments, multicoloured decorations, a giant 'treasure box' on top of its body.

" _Kinships…"_ Bayonetta thought, and she knew what might happen next; and she was right.

The Kinship opened up the 'treasure box' and launched numerous high-speed baby-faced angelic missiles straight towards not just Muse, but a shocked A-RISE too!

Bayonetta gave a short grunt as she waved her dance around, twist her body in a dance move, and called out…

" _E VARMA!"_

A large amount of hair began pouring out of Bayonetta's body as they descended upon the jet through an Umbran Portal, just as another bigger Umbran Portal appeared right in front of A-RISE and Team Muse.

The huge strands of hair swiftly materialised into the form of a woman with swallowtail butterfly motifs; she wore a purple thigh-split dress that showed her blue legs and purple high heels, her breasts rested upon the top dress's purple straps, and she wore a large butterfly-shaped headpiece that sat evenly on her head. She also wore long purple cuffs around her middle fingers, along with butterfly-themed motifs and red spikes sat upon her knuckles nicely.

Umi's eyes widened in abject shock once more…

"M…Madama…" Umi stammered in admiration.

"Madama who?" Kotori gasped.

"Madama…Madama Butterfly…" Umi stammered, for a girl who was supposed to be brought up in a traditional manner, not knowing the tale surrounding the Ciocio-san will be considered impossible. "To think that…that myth actually exist…"

Just as the rockets descended swiftly, Bayonetta and Madama Butterfly gazed at each other and nodded instantly; the latter concentrated large amounts of arcane energies towards her giant right spiky fists.

With a giant hedonistic smirk upon her face, Madama Butterfly relished the moment as she gave out a swallow like war cry, _**punched the streams of rockets effortlessly, and completely erasing them out of existence!**_

As if that wasn't enough, Madama Butterfly grabbed the Kinship and effortlessly crushed it into a bloody pulp like a bag of crushed peanuts!

"Did she…just _**punched**_ them rockets away?" Eli's eyes widened.

"It appeared she just…did." Tsubasa of A-RISE could not believe it either.

"How can this even keep up? How is this even…even be possible?" Nico nearly saw stars from the sheer strength and impossibility that the rocket erasing even happened!

Umi's eyes were spellbound by Madama Butterfly's sheer beauty despite the Mistress of Atrocity's brutal power.

Bayonetta, pleased with the development, called back Madama Butterfly, only to have the latter materialised in a scaled down form beside the Umbran Witch; by scaled down, it meant the same height as Bayonetta herself.

"So…that is the Icy Maiden that caused Team Muse and A-RISE trouble, eh?" Madama Butterfly smirked.

"Ah…sure is." Bayonetta smirked along as she fistbumps her fellow contract demon. "Thanks for helping out, nice to see that there are demons who kept close to the contract no matter what happened!"

"Always be happy to help you in need, fellow partner!" Madama Butterfly grinned as she returned said act.

The Maiden shook her head in disbelief.

"Impossible…Madama Butterfly, you…you despicable! I thought I have done my research!"

"And it seems that whatever research you did, ain't gonna be enough to defeat us both!" Madama Butterfly smirked. "Besides, all that whining of yours must have made you exhausted, eh? Why don't we give you one tip to help?"

"W…What?" the Maiden frowned.

Both Bayonetta and Madama Butterfly grinned.

" _ **Go home!"**_

The Maiden's eyes began glowing intensely blue as she materialised a giant pair of icy wings.

"No….NO! I will get Team Muse back, and I will not fail! If I fail, the pure hatred will consume the entire idol industry! NO!" the Maiden echoed.

"A stubborn individual, eh? Still…what is with her and Team Muse anyway?" Madame Butterfly wondered.

"Beats me…but whatever it was, that 'Pure Hatred' that we fought years ago ain't letting up, huh?" Bayonetta grunted, knowing that they had fought it years before her adventures in Vigrid _**(The events of Bayonetta 1).**_

"Remember…we only sealed it away, not defeat it." Madama Butterfly warned. "'s gonna be interesting still, just to see how big that beast can become!"

True to her word, a huge monstrous wolf with black fur made off pure, unadulterated, and misguided hatred towards idol culture in general roared into the scene. The beast bared out its huge, razor sharp fangs as its jaws extended as large as the Mount Everest – a lot.

Bayonetta's Lemegton Guidebook began glowing intensely as the Umbran Witch took it out to casually take a look; upon the pages wrote a foreboding name…

 _ **The Universal Hatred - FERNIR**_

Suddenly, a huge surge of lightning struck the Icy Maiden as a deep voice called out to her, imprinting her in extreme pain.

" _Ladnah Oi Ipamis Oiad Olani Niis Revenge!_ _Da_ _gemeganza_ _noasmi_ _olani_ _niis_ _ol_ _strike!" ("Now is not the time for revenge! There will be time for you to strike when the time comes!" in Enochian)_

Before the Icy Maiden could even protest, a stronger surge of dark lightning blasted and teleported the anguished figure away, but not before the voice left an ominous warning towards Bayonetta.

" _Savour your victory for now…famed Witch! For if you defeat this Hatred, our paths will cross someday – I will then show you what true Hatred is! If you don't….oh well!"_

Fernir roared as it poised for a final lunge attack; a lunge so powerful that it might as well swallow the whole of Japan _and then some._

"So that beast finally showed up yet again, huh?" Madama Butterfly chuckled. "About time, the last time we did defeat it was only enough to seal em in; even then it doesn't have that much hatred! Speaking of which…how do you think her jaws grew so big without breaking her muscles?"

"Beats me…but whatever it was, Fenrir will be spoiling the opening ceremony if she keeps on having her own way. Shall we open it up with a bang?" Bayonetta simpered.

"Do you even need to ask?" the Mistress of Atrocity smirked as she disappeared back into Inferno.

" _It's time for the Climax, Bayonetta! The Infinite Climax!"_

" _Great minds think alike, Butterfly!"_

Bayonetta's left eye glowed intensely blue as her expression deepened to a 'Serious' frown temporarily. A huge burst of torrential wind soon broke the once joyous and festive mood as Bayonetta's clothing began flowing along with the wind created by her Umbran Climax aura.

"W….What the heck? Just what is happening to Bayonetta? What's with her aura all of a sudden?!" Nico attempted to shield her eyes with her right arms as a huge torrential wind threatened to ruin the day.

"You don't mean to tell me that she's gonna unleash her ultimate attack at full strength?!" Tsubasa winced.

 _And she was right.._

All at once, Bayonetta summoned two apparition auras – Homucifer and Godoka – a symbol of her ability to wield both light and dark with utmost mastery. The Umbra Witch even summoned three three pair of wings – one representing Malphas the Demon Crow, another representing Homucifer's Devil Wing, and the last pair being Godoka's omniscient wings.

The Umbra Witch swiftly waved her arms in the air once more as she pulled off several twirling dance moves…

" _ **OLPIRT OD MAHORELA OE OBZA, E VARMA!"('Light and Dark as one! Arise, great demon!' in Enochian)**_

All at once, Bayonetta's body began glowing in a combination of pink, black, blue, and red as Bayonetta's hair soon unfurled itself into a large Umbran Portal, summoning a huge variation of Madama Butterfly, but with a significant twist.

Madama Butterfly grew two pairs of wings - one resembling the wings of Godoka, and other pair resembling Homucifer's devilish wings. The hair that materialized Madame Butterfly's signature robe had streaks of white cloth that represented Godoka's robes surrounding the Mistress of Atrocity's signature dress. Her right shoulder had the white, flowing winged-shaped drapery representing Godoka's side, while her left sight had the sensual, sleeveless side with a covering black overall glove representing Homucifer's side.

Madama Butterfly's head ornament grew even longer as it wrapped around itself to become a ring just like Jeanne's counterpart – Madama Styx. Inside said ring materialized a starry void that held a globe of light – a sign of hope created from the blessings of Godoka herself.

Madama Butterfly's left eye became purplish blue, while her right eye turned brownish red; the Infernal Demon grinned as she spread her limbs and activated her new form – the _Sicut Inferius Mode_!( Cosmos Mode in Latin)

" _So that Bayonetta…she finally unleashed her full potential of wielding both Light and Dark…"_ Mrs Nishikino looked on widened in admiration, knowing that Bayonetta was the child of light and dark according to Antonio Redgrave's notebook.

" _To think that Madama Butterfly had grown from such an unfortunate soul in legends behold…to such a powerful being of absolute power contracted to Bayonetta – a being of immeasurable power…"_ Umi looked on in silent awe; no words needed to describe the amazement she held for the Umbran Witch – who needed to?

"I…just…can't…uhhh…" Nico was so overtaken by the sheer scale of the fight that she fainted comically!

"I…Incredible…!" Maki stammered at the sheer majesty of Bayonetta and Madama Butterfly's infinite power.

Nozomi Tojo swiftly took out one of the cards inside her randomly shuffled tarot card…

 _ **Upon it, lies the final card in the Tarot Sequence…**_

 _ **The Universe – symbol of limitless potential and infinite power.**_

 _ **Infinite…**_

"To think she…she bear such…such infinite potential!" Nozomi winced upon feeling the huge power crushing her down.

"How can that Bayonetta bear so much power? It's…it's amazing!" Honoka winced.

Both Umi and Kotori clasped their hands together, unaffected by the pressuring power and in awe at how their 'savior' dealt adversities with such confidence, such strong will, and such supreme agency…

"To hell with you!" Both Bayonetta and Madama Butterfly in Sicut Inferius Mode boasted as the latter kissed both of their right fists as Bayonetta threw her Love is Blue sets and Scarborough Fairs sets into the air. Madama Butterfly instantly clasped her hands, seemingly crushing the thrown weapons in place.

The skies began roaring as the clouds began splitting up; magma began erupting throughout the world as torrential rain began uprooting trees and even abandoned buildings all over the world!

Madama Butterfly's right arm began charging up immense amount of energy as the Bayonetta's Umbran Watch soon measured its strength to be in the _**Infiniton level.**_

 _ **100 Infiniton**_

 _ **500 Infiniton**_

 _ **700 Infiniton**_

 _ **2100 Infiniton**_

 _ **3000 Infiniton**_

 _ **6000 Infiniton**_

 _ **9000 Infiniton**_

 _ **LIMIT EXCEEDED – BIG BANG BONUS!**_

 _ **100000 Halos awarded!**_

 _ **Even the Infiniton in question was shaking in extreme violence, as if it was reacting to its immense power, until the Limit Exceeded began blinking on and off, with the sign of Infinity surrounding the word itself!**_

" _ **AWWWWWW YEAAAAAAH!"**_

Fernir attempted to lunge towards the fist and swallow it, but the immense pressure emanated from the energy is so great that it broke Fernir's jaw bones, spines, lungs, and even its tail bone into smithereens, until even its soul got punched out straight _**TOWARDS THE SUN!**_

Fernir's death howl pierced through the skies for all to hear; the growing universal hatred towards school idols and idol culture in general was finally gone…at least for now!

"Now that's…" Bayonetta grinned as both Madama Butterfly and the Umbran Witch fist bumped each other despite their massive size differences.

" _ **Starting off with a BIG BANG!"**_

 _ **Verse cleared!**_

 _ **Combo Points: 1536000 (P)**_

 _ **Time: 3: 15.56 (P)**_

 _ **Damage: No Damage (P)**_

 _ **You obtained the Pure Platinum Medal!**_

 _ **Bayonetta's comment: Muaaah!**_

 _ **Bonus Halo received: 10000 Halos**_

 _ **Boss Bonus: 999999 Halos**_

Upon the ground, Jeanne nodded and chuckled softly.

"Now that is the Left Eye that I have been yearning to see, excellent, my Umbran Sister!" she grinned.

"Beautiful!" Rodin clapped his hands in admiration.

As the storm calmed down and the glorious sun returned to illuminate the festive atmosphere, Bayonetta descended upon the Akiba Dome and landed right in front of Team Muse, A-RISE and co. as if nothing happened – with any exhaustion whatsoever!

Much to the surprise of everyone, of course!

"Well, that was a nice warm-up for the day ahead!" Bayonetta winked. "Who's up for seconds?"

Rin's jaw dropped on the floor, literally.

"W…W…WARM-UP? YOU CALL THIS WARM UP? WHAT, NYAAAAAAAA?!"

"Did you…seriously just said that this is…a warm up?" Tsubasa stammered in disbelief.

"Oh, if it ain't Tsubasa from A-RISE!" Bayonetta replied calmly. "Seriously, are you that much surprised at what I have to fight?"

"Heh, I guess to them, those things only occur once in a blue moon, get it?" Rodin chuckled.

"I would figure just as much!" Bayonetta simpered.

" _A…Amazing…"_

" _Did we just witness that? That 'witch'…she saved us…saved us from the onslaught!"_

" _The witch that saved Umi Sonoda…she saved us too!"_

" _I may sound weird but…that butterfly-like humanoid next to Bayonetta…she looks really beautiful!"_

" _How is she able to do this? Guns on feet? Huge-ass scythe with blades; I mean, how can she be that amazing?!"_

" _She's so cool! Do you think that's even possible?"_

"A…Amazing…such flawless power…" Eli stammered.

Nozomi reshuffled her cards once more just to make sure she was not picking up the wrong card to predict Bayonetta's Arcanum…

Still _**Universe…**_

" _Such infinite potential…is that why she can rescue Umi? It must be…right?"_ Nozomi looked on in amazement.

Nico was still unconscious, with Hanayo and Maki swiftly fanning her to cool her down.

Both Umi and Kotori again could feel tears welling up upon her eyes when the storm had calmed down – no matter what happened, they were in the presence of someone who saved their asses not once, but TWICE, thanks to her immense powers!

Most importantly…that Bayonetta _**saved Umi Sonoda.**_

 _ **From Inferno…**_

 _ **From Hell itself!**_

 _ **A place where even Jeanne herself said it would be insane to go into!**_

"Well then, with those angelic rampage out of the way…" Bayonetta rose up her right hands up in the air and point her index finger up towards the skies.

" _ **Let the party begin!"**_


	4. From Team Muse to Bayonetta!

_**Chapter 4: Our gratitude – From Team Muse to Bayonetta!**_

 _ **As the concert come to a start, however…**_

"It's just unbelievable…the fact that Bayonetta and Jeanne even existed in the first place. The fact that Bayonetta existed in the first place is already…unbelievable." Hanayo shook her head.

"It sure is…the fact that she's even willing to go to Hell and back to rescue her Umbran Sister and Umi Sonoda…how is this even possible? How does she even do that?" Eli sighed softly, unable to think of any logical reasoning as to why.

 _ **Just a year ago, Umi Sonoda was killed in a road accident by an Angelic-looking vehicle known as an Irenic, or at least that was what Mrs Nishikino thought it was.**_

 _ **Umi Sonoda's soul was dragged down to Inferno, whereby it got captured by Alraune, the same demon who also captured Jeanne's soul after a demon summoning gone wrong.**_

 _ **Cut the long story short, Bayonetta curbstomped Alraune's ass in a Pure Platinum performance (flawless victory), and saved both her Umbran Sister and Umi Sonoda.**_

"Mom told me that part of the reason was that the Umbra Witches possessed a well of supernatural powers since birth and that they have Demon Contracts to give them insurmountable powers at their disposal – at the cost of their souls." Maki explained. "Maybe that's why?"

"Still…that doesn't even explain how she's able to go to Hell and back without any breaking of a sweat…It will take an insane person to go to Hell and back flawlessly, let alone alive!" Eli admitted.

"We just can't seem to describe it…that miracle, eh?" Nozomi wondered.

Everyone was wondering how Umi's miraculous revival was even possible, but neither one could come up with an answer…

"Nozomi…you said that the miracle cannot be described, right?" Umi asked.

"Yeah."

"But…it happened, right? I am standing right in front of every one of you as of now, right?" Umi wondered.

Everyone nodded.

Umi gave a soft smile of defeat, "Maybe…maybe there are just some things we can never ever hope to find an answer upon, especially miracles like this – the existence of Bayonetta that contributed to my revival."

"Wait…you're gonna just let it go? Just like that, nya?" Rin wondered.

"It's not just that, Rin." Umi simpered. "There are some wonderful things in this world – miracles – that are completely unexplainable through logic alone, but that doesn't mean it's false..."

"You mean like how Bayonetta attached guns upon her feet and wield them effortlessly to dispatch the evil angels?" Maki wondered.

Umi nodded softly.

"Or how Bayonetta is able to do a lot of moves that are _impossible_ by humans on a technical standpoint?" Eli followed.

"You mean…like how Bayonetta summoned Madama Butterfly and just punched the Universal Hatred…out into the sun?" Tsubasa wondered.

Umi gave a soft smile.

"Or…how Bayonetta even go to the depths of Hell in the first place to rescue both her Umbran Sister and you?" Nico wondered.

Umi nodded as she closed her eyes and gave a small simper.

"In the end, there are just some matters we just can't explain, only feel. However, that doesn't make them any less valid…we just have to accept that miracle, without going all so crazy about it." Umi simpered as her gaze turned towards Kotori, who nodded softly in return.

Honoka recalled how Bayonetta was enjoying herself while slaying the evil angels left, right, and sideways and suddenly had a flashback to an exact moment…

" _You can fly, Honoka!"_

" _Fly, and treasure the one whom you love!"_

" _Never be afraid in doing what you love, Honoka."_

" _Have fun in doing what you do!"_

The exact smile, the exact face, the exact expression etched across a brown-hair woman who sang 'As Times Go By' **– both in New York, and in Otonokizaka…**

 _Back when Team Muse were still together in Otonokizaka Academy after winning their second Love Live, the team received an opportunity for Love Live to gain more publicity via an overseas concert in America. Since they were still school idol until the end of the month back then, they agreed._

 _After Honoka got lost during a tour around New York, the brunette managed to find a woman singing 'As Time Goes By' – said woman escorted Honoka back to the Hotel with the 'Biggest Chandelier in the World'._

 _Said woman disappeared as soon as Honoka wanted to introduce her to Muse, and made an appearance yet again back in Otonokizaka._

 _Through this two encounter, the woman questioned Honoka – "Whose sake do you sing for? What is it you love about doing the things that you like?"_

It all made sense now…it all made so much sense!

The brown-hair woman who sang As Times Go By…

The brown hair woman who stood right in front of Team Muse and other School Idols just to seal in the weakened Universal Hatred – Fernir – back then and even slew other angels that threatened to kill the idols…

The brown hair woman who encouraged her to fly, to have fun, to take charge of her own destiny, life, and agency…

 _ **Flashback (Events happening before Bayonetta 1/Before the end of Love Live the Movie.)**_

 _The skies were black as the torrential wind threatened to tear down an otherwise optimistic event – SUNNY DAY SONG PV Performance._

 _All at once, a huge black blob grew at a rate never seen before – the representation of the misguided hatred towards school idols and the idol industry in general – and amalgamated with darkness…_

 _In the end, the blob soon morphed into an enormous wolf creature – Fernir, the Universal Hatred, had awoken…_

 _The School Idols, however, stood bravely against the Beast of Universal Hatred, with Honoka stepping out in front and eyeing the looming beast one on one._

" _We are not afraid of you…Fernir!" Honoka frowned. "Even if we have to fight till our last breath…School Idols will live to tell the tale! WE WILL FLY!"_

" _ **Now that is the words I will want to hear from my favorite music group!"**_

 _The whole School Idol teams present gasped, even the usually calm A-RISE…_

 _Before anything could be spoken, a tall and slender figure wearing a purple sweater, with long and silky orange hair that spread right down to her thighs, and wearing no spectacles at all descended down right in front of Honoka and co.!_

 _Honoka's eyes widened as she instantly recognized the woman who guided her back to the Hotel with the Biggest Chandelier in the World and the one who encouraged her to_ _ **fly**_ _._

" _It's her! It's the woman who led me back to reunite with you all when I got lost back at New York!" Honoka exclaimed, much to everyone's surprise._

" _Wait…that's you?" Umi gasped._

" _Right I am! Sorry for not introducing myself last time after escorting Honoka back to the Hotel; I got some other business I have to take care of!" the woman grinned, then she turned her gaze towards Honoka and gave her a thumb up._

" _As long as you can fly, there is nothing you cannot do!" the woman grinned as she stripped her sweater. "That is why Team Muse will always be my favorite music group, accept no substitutions!"_

 _ **(Sweater was thrown towards the camera and soon swiped away after a few seconds)**_

 _Within seconds, the woman revealed herself as having way taller height, a slender and curvy figure with muscles upon her stomach, thighs, and arms while wearing a sleek black skin-tight suit made out of her own hair._

 _She sported a beehive-like hairdo, gray eyes, and big red lips._

 _A gold medallion with a red jewel upon its middle was firmly attached upon her cleavage window._

 _She wore long white gloves, black and gray heels, thin gold chains, three small belts strapped on each arm, and a pair of gold cat-shaped earrings._

 _Most of all, her defining feature stems in the fact that she went from no glasses at all, to glasses that have the design of butterfly wings close to the lenses._

 _And the fact that she sported four red revolvers – two on her hands, and two on her feet – the ones whom she called 'Scarborough Fairs'._

 _Honoka's eyes widened as she gasped with awe and admiration; never had she witnessed a girl with such captivating beauty and overall control of her own life, destiny, and exuded such agency – in charge of her own emotions._

 _She could feel it…the agency, the immense confidence and the woman's power; Honoka knew that the School Idol industry had not met their end – they will live to fight another day!_

 _And live they did…_

" _ **E VARMA!"**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

The Bayonetta they have witnessed today…was the exact same Bayonetta they have seen back then – the one who was disguised as the brownish orange hair singer from years back!

Despite having radically different hairstyle, the expression on Bayonetta's face was certainly unmistakable!

The expression of having complete control over her own life, her destiny, everything!

"The woman whom we witnessed during our SUNNY DAY SONG PV shoot…the one who helped us seal away Fernir, it's the same woman that saved Umi's soul – Bayonetta!" Honoka shot out in elation.

 _ **Hours later…**_

Despite the extremely hectic and 'chaotic' morning that everyone had experienced, the School Idol crew, A-RISE, and Team Muse had a really enjoyable time celebrating their reunion, and the celebration of what makes School idol awesome.

Undeniably, Bayonetta was extremely pleased that Team Muse had not lost their touch despite their few years of disbandment; their song was just as upbeat as ever.

Throughout the concert, however, Bayonetta took note about how almost all of the school idols were actually eyeing upon her with utmost respect and admiration; some even outright squealing with glee at her fashion taste, and even some remarking about Bayonetta's powers.

Not that the Umbran Witch would care anyway; she did all of those flaunting of her powers and beauty all for herself – hell be damned if she performed for others and not for herself!

Still…it is a bonus to be recognized for one's own power because of her own personality, she thought.

What the Umbran Witch did not expect, however, came during the end of the concert…

"That was sure an enjoyable concert, Jeanne!" Bayonetta simpered, just as they hung around at the Dome's entrance, waiting for Rodin to make a return from the Gents.

"I will be shocked if it wasn't!" Jeanne grunted. "Though it's heartwarming to see Team Muse finally up and running again after having disbanded for so many years; shame it had to start because of an Irenic…ugh."

"Have to admit, that was a rather unfortunate turn…still, at least she was saved in the nick of time, I suppose." Bayonetta simpered. "And at least Honoka's all grown-up now; glad to see that she's able to grasp the concept of 'agency' and 'fun'."

"Who would have known that you are actually a singer during the twenty years you have spent before becoming a disguised nun and your journey to Vigrid, eh?" Jeanne simpered.

An announcement was made over the PA system just as Bayonetta was about to reply Jeanne's question.

" _U…Um…this is Umi Sonoda."_

" _And this is Kotori Minami!"_

" _If there is anyone by the name of…of Bayonetta, it will be great if you can come to…to the grand stage area!"_ Umi declared.

" _Yes, please! Every one of us Team Muse is here; we have…have something important to tell you, along with the other school idol team present!"_ Kotori followed.

" _Besides…if…if your partner; your Umbran Sister was here too, she would be most welcome to come along!"_ both Umi and Kotori shot out shyly.

Both Bayonetta and Jeanne looked at each other and shrugged; no harm trying to visit them, right?

However, just as the two Umbran Witches approached the grand stand area, there was a whole mass of girls wearing colored uniformed suits - the same suits that they wore for the PV 'SUNNY DAY SONG' – standing in front of them.

Right in front of them, were the three simpering A-RISE members – Kira Tsubasa, Toudou Erena, and Yuuki Anju.

"To be honest…when we heard that Umi Sonoda died last year... the entire School Idol communities were indeed, devastated. It was just all of a sudden, you know? So unpredictable…and so painful that one of the pioneers of Love Live has to die…" Erena sighed.

"We did not want to believe it, but after all the evidence shown to us, who would have believed that it was an Umbran Witch who would revive Umi Sonoda, recovered Team Muse's morale…and even the entire Love Live community as well!" Anju simpered.

"To know that the legend is true after all…The Umbran Witches, the fact that they are not entirely evil despite their dark powers…" Tsubasa simpered. "The Sacred Darkness that protects the balance against the accursed, corrupted angels, ending up saving the entire School Idol community just by saving one of the pioneers of Love Live – Umi Sonoda. For that…we thank you!"

"It's all good to see the School Idol team banding up together and reunite for a good course – the elimination of the misguided hatred against idol culture. Though I would admit, saving Umi's soul was pretty much a coincidence; didn't expect her to end up in Alraune, of all demons." Bayonetta replied with a small smile on her face. "Still, rather glad that Team Muse and the School Idol industry back in one piece; as long as there's music, I will keep on dancing!"

Jeanne nodded along, proud of what her Umbran sister could finally achieve after having being freed of her fear to accept her role as the Left Eye of the World.

"Of that we are certain, Bayonetta." Tsubasa simpered. "But I feel that the ones who should properly convey their feelings to you are Team Muse themselves, so…if you will please?"

The grateful faces upon many school idols' face were for both Bayonetta and Jeanne to see as they parted ways to form a small runway for the two Witches to walk on; even A-RISE bowed in respect as they let way!

The two Umbran Witches raised their eyes in a combined feeling of puzzled and amusement, but they obliged anyway.

Just as they actually approach the stage, Bayonetta saw that Team Muse were wearing Angel-themed costumes, with Honoka Kousaka, Umi Sonoda, and Kotori Minami as the center three!

 _ **(OST Played: ES Posthumus – Isunova Pi)**_

Honoka's gave a smile of gratitude; her eyes welled up with tears of gratitude as she did something that genuinely surprised Bayonetta for once _ **in her whole 500+ years…**_

 _ **Honoka kneeling down in front of Bayonetta, followed by Umi Sonoda, followed by a tearfully happy Kotori…**_

 _ **And followed by the ENTIRE school idol industry present in the Akiba Dome!**_

Despite the shock she experienced, Bayonetta swiftly calmed down as she regained her composure as fast as she was near losing it; she was known for having nerves of steel.

Both Bayonetta and Jeanne were wondering just why they would know so much, until they looked up upon several giant LCD screens upon the Akiba Dome…

For broadcasting upon the LCD Screen…was _**Bayonetta's Pure Platinum fight against Alraune's Whisperer of Dementia and Insanity form!**_

Bayonetta knew that it did not take a dense person to know who recorded it…

No one was here at the time of the battle – only Umi, Jeanne, and Rodin…

Umi and Jeanne were too weak at that time, which meant only _**Rodin**_ was left.

And true to her assumption, was Rodin standing right on the rooftop, shrugging as he shot out, " _Don't mind if I do; both Umi and Kotori really wanted evidence that you are the one who saved the blue hair maiden!"_

As Bayonetta saw both Umi and Kotori bowing down to her on their knees as a sign of respect and admiration, Bayonetta's left eye began glowing intensely once more…

"At first we thought that there was no hope for Umi to survive this accident…but I guess sometimes, miracles can happen in life, eh?" Eli simpered. "It's just that…we don't really know how to thank you for that miraculous rescue, really…."

"I'm not one to thank people but, it's not like…it's not like I am ungrateful or anything…" Maki pouted with tears – clearly that of gratitude – welling up her eyes. "Geez…thanks, though. Thanks for rescuing Umi…"

With a soft smile upon her face, Bayonetta gave a soft sigh.

"You know, those admirations for me are perfectly unnecessary." Bayonetta simpered. "As long as you are able to treasure whom you have loved well, I am sure all will be fine. After all…a human's best gift in the world is to feel love for someone; doing what you love for a living ain't it?"

Both Umi and Kotori looked upon the black hair Umbran Witch, moved by what the Umbran Witch told them.

"Now, now, don't you dare cry in front of me!" Bayonetta simpered. "I am just simply stating the fact, that's all. Though I am more than happy that every one of you is finally back together and continuing to appreciate what being a school idol is all about."

"Honoka, you did a great job out there." Bayonetta nodded. "Remember, there is nothing you cannot do as long as you have fun, and soar towards the skies!"

"Bayonetta…I know I haven't got your identity wrong despite your change of hairstyle! Thank you…thank you for encouraging me to find the answer as to why I love being a school idol!" Honoka shot out in gratitude. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have thought of that answer; and if that never happened, then maybe we as School Idols will never ever come together as one team and celebrate what makes us awesome! So, thank you!"

As Bayonetta and Jeanne turned away, satisfied by the outcome of this concert, Umi, Kotori, and Honoka stood up, their eyes brimming with tears of gratitude.

"BAYONETTA!" the trio shot out.

The Umbran Witch still continued walking, but she tilted her head slightly as if she was about to look at the couple.

"T…THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR THAT YOU HAVE DONE, BAYONETTA!"

"AS THE WHOLE OF IDOL INDUSTRY, WE THANK YOU!" the rest called out.

Bayonetta gave a soft, motherly smile once more as she waved goodbye while she continued to walk out of the Dome.

 _(Scene ends with a simpering Umi, Kotori, and Honoka holding their hands together on the bottom right of the screen, calling out Bayonetta's name; a translucent image of Bayonetta's confident smile situated upon the upper left of the screen, pleased with the development.)_

 _And that is how we recognize that Bayonetta was more than just One of a Kind._

 _More than just Queen of the Forever._

 _We rather think that she was a phenomenon…_

 _ **An Umbran Phenomenon**_ _…_

 _ **(Title card materialized as the background fades to black showing the story's name**_

– _**Bayonetta x Love Live: Umbran Phenomenon!)**_

 _ **(Chapter over)**_

 _ **Chapter One: The Legendary Umbran - Bayonetta**_

 _ **Difficulty:**_ _ **∞**_ _ **Climax**_

 _ **All Verses: Pure Platinum Medal for all**_

 _ **Total Score**_

 **Deaths: None (Platinum)**

 **Used Item: None (Platinum)**

 **Damage sustained: 0 (Platinum)**

 **Total Combo points: 2225580 (Platinum)**

 **Time: 7.6 Minutes (Platinum)**

 _ **Penalty**_

 **Continues: No Continue**

 _ **Bonus**_

 **Award: 5000 Halos**

 **No Item used: 5000 Halos**

 _ **Total Halos acquired:**_ **333558 Halos**

 _ **Final Verdict: YOU GOT A PURE PLATINUM AWARD!**_

 _ **Bayonetta's Final Comment: You didn't think I would enjoy a good fight, did you? (Smirk)**_


	5. A setup? Blast to the past!

_**Chapter 5: A setup? Blast to the past! Journey to Vigrid!**_

 _ **Days have passed since then…**_

Rodin managed to see the last customer of the day off before sitting down upon his own sofa, smoking a cigar.

"Heh…business has never picked up so perfectly before!"

"You can say that again!" Bayonetta crossed her arms while sucking on a tiny lollipop. "Ever since words of my miraculous rescue over Umi Sonoda had been posted in the social medias everywhere, hundreds and hundreds of Team Muse's fans have been wanting to see me in action every single day; as if I am some sort of fucking celebrity in this town or some such nonsense!"

 _ **(Camera zoomed towards all the wrapped up presents, fragrances, and even stuffed animals upon the Gates of Hell's side.)**_

"Sides, what is up with those influxes of gifts every single day?" Bayonetta crossed her arms. "It's a good thing that I had Enzo doing the porter jobs for me!"

Enzo the crashed upon the floor as he over tipped the rocking chair.

" _You can say that again!"_

"Hey, to put it in perspective that means that lotsa people come huddling around at the Gates of Hell pub; business picks up, and I can finally not have to say that the gates are shuttin down." Rodin chuckled. "Sides, it's always good to have business picking up after a long dry period, get what I mean?"

"Still, it would be wise if you do know how to ask permission from a Lady before going about and using their 'assets' without their consent – recording a fight between me and Alraune, really now?" Bayonetta chided calmly. "You wouldn't want me to…what do the Americans call it…oh yes, bust a cap in yo ass six ways to Sunday like I did the previous 1000 times, do you?"

"Right on, right on…duly noted, alright?" Rodin chuckled in return.

"Alright then, I will let it slide; if only for the fact that you made those exquisite toys for me to play with in the first place." Bayonetta smirked. "Though I have to admit… it is heartwarming to see your business picking up after a dry run – now that's something I have to agree with you upon, Rodin."

"Ya see? Win-win!" Rodin grunted. "Still…now that I managed to chase the last customer - or a fanatic of you - should I say, it seems I have something important to talk about."

"Something important?" Bayonetta wondered.

"Remember the Irenic that roadkilled Umi Sonoda all the way into Inferno?" Rodin asked.

"Ah yes; Umi told me that an Angelic-looking vehicle ran her over before she had any time to react. But what's the stitch about it anyway?" Bayonetta wondered.

Rodin wiped one of the wine glasses and slowly placed it on the counter; his expression changes to that of a deep frown.

"I believe that this is all a setup."

"Setup?" Bayonetta perked up at the unusual development. "Pray tell?"

"Think about it, the Angels of Paradiso usually would not interfere with human affairs directly unless Umbran Witches are involved, right?" Rodin asked.

"That is right." Bayonetta remarked. "Even the Demons of Inferno would know better, especially the Umbra Witches from the ages of yore. The Umbra Witches are not allowed to influence human lives directly unless an Angel gets in the way; rather, we create events that allowed them to exercise their free will – their ability to choose under certain circumstances."

"So wouldn't you think it's suspicious when Umi Sonoda – a normal human being – _**can see an Irenic bashing her skull in like a truck**_ when it's supposed to be avoiding all form of direct inference towards the human world?" Rodin questioned.

Bayonetta mused on about it for a moment and remarked, "Now that you think about it, I reckon that's rather suspicious."

"And even if you don't believe me, I have further evidence to back it up – the Remembrance of Time." Rodin frowned.

"The Remembrance? I thought only Loptr, Aesir, Loki, Jubelius, or Queen Sheba can access it while the others can only sense it due to not being strong enough to be granted access to begin with?" Bayonetta wondered.

"They don't call me 'The Infinite One' for nothing!" Rodin boasted.

"Speaking to a person who whooped your ass…" Bayonetta teased.

"I know, I know…" Rodin shrugged. "A thousand times, there, I get it. But I earned the title because I have seen through the passing of countless generations in Paradiso and surviving them all. That, and no one had ever defeated me, saved for you and Jeanne; the fight against Paradiso's rulers didn't count as they did not fight fair – ensnaring me in a trap instead of going full on mano e mano."

"Well I guess I can give you credit for that." Bayonetta chuckled softly.

"But I digress." Rodin grunted. "I have seen through the Remembrance of Time that was placed at the exact same location where Umi was roadkilled. It's best, however, if you see it first before I try to explain it; it would be a whole lot easier."

Bayonetta frowned slightly; an Irenic did that on purpose? Really?

 _ **Otonokizaka park junction Avenue Eight – Near Otonokizaka Academy**_

Despite the many eyes of female students gazing and gawking upon the legendary Umbran Witch in awe, Bayonetta ignored their chatters of admiration as she was focused at getting the job done – finding the Remembrance.

Bayonetta's Umbran Watch began glowing red upon approaching the junction area just several tens of meters before the high school's entrance.

Bayonetta recalled what Rodin just said before she departed the Gates of Hell.

" _You now wielded the powers of Light and Darkness that Godoka and Homucifer blessed you with as a gift of gratitude for destroying Kyubey. So I reckon that the remembrance should activate based on that virtue alone."_ Rodin recalled.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Madama Butterfly warned. "Being a human myself before, viewing another human getting wrecked into a bloody pulp made me kinda sick at times, to be honest."

"There is nothing I cannot do, right, Butterfly?" Bayonetta smiled confidently.

"Heh...looks like I made the right choice when I signed the Demon Contract with you centuries back!" Madama Butterfly grinned. "Alright then, here goes!"

Bayonetta closed her eyes, calmed herself down, concentrated an immense amount of Umbran Energy, and swiftly opened up her eyes as she entered 'Serious Mode' – frowning calmly as her eyes glowed Pinkish Red on her right eyes and Violet Blue on her left eye.

A huge burst of energy blasted through the surroundings, threatening to uproot the trees, crumbling the walls, and even throw people off balance. The huge sphere of energy, however, calmed down as it soon replayed towards a certain scene – Umi Sonoda walking passing by the road holding a basket of groceries.

"I guess this must be just another day at work for Umi before all hell broke loose."Bayonetta thought.

"Your guess is as good as mine."Madama Butterfly nodded.

All of a sudden, an angelic vehicle with an old angel's face as its hood ornament sped swiftly down Umi's right and before anyone could even respond…

 _ **Third Sphere Principalities**_

 _ **IRENIC**_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

The Irenic exploded…

Umi's anguished screams pierced through the skies and the Remembrance as her body was flung across the road – severely injured and bloodied.

Bayonetta's eyes widened in shock, having to witness that in person, but she adjusted back to her calm self swiftly, knowing that it was all in the past.

" _Since I have mastered Temporal Control as a result of Godoka and Homucifer's blessings, I should be able to rewind time just to view the Irenic's path."_ Bayonetta thought calmly.

Upon turning the clock back to the event's beginning and watched it in a slower setting, only to find a scene that could be unsettling for most if they were not the Umbran Witch herself…

 _The Irenic's eyes – its headlamps was glowing as it apparently set its path clearly for Umi – on purpose._

 _It almost seemed as if the Irenic was actually…tailing her._

"Great minds think alike." Madama Butterfly frowned; she was clearly thinking what Bayonetta was thinking too.

Upon viewing Irenic's collision with Umi once more, Bayonetta caught something resembling a nose flying towards a staircase that led to the staircase leading to Otonokizaka's academy entrance.

With the Resemblances still not deactivated, Bayonetta froze the artifact's replaying and approached the artifact upon said stair case.

"A nose, attached from Irenic's hood ornament." Bayonetta commented, whereby her arms suddenly backed off as soon as a huge burst of blue aura surrounded the nose, and it slowly began flickering like a dying flame.

It was as if the nose felt cold… _really cold_ , upon the aura's advent.

Bayonetta swiftly switched into a pair of Undines – a set of elemental launchers with huge prayer wheels attached into the gun's staff-like body itself; the Undines swiftly switched into a deep blue hue – representing its transition into ice.

Safely recovering the nose, Bayonetta could feel a strong surge of icicle energy flowing through on what remained of the hood ornament.

"Energies of ice, made out of Liquid Nitrogen, huh?" Madama Butterfly remarked.

Bayonetta's eyes widened slightly…

"This arcane energy seems to feel…very familiar." Bayonetta remarked with interest.

"Now that you said it…" Madama Butterfly nodded slowly as she felt the pulsating icicle energy reacting angrily as a mini torrential sphere towards both the Infernal Demon herself, and Bayonetta in general. "It feels almost similar, in fact, way too similar, as if it belonged to a certain maiden whom we have fought some time before our first journey to Vigrid – after Team Muse's Sunny Day Song performance."

"A certain Maiden…Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia?" Bayonetta's eyes widened slightly.

 _ **Flashback (Events before Bayonetta 1; events after Love Live School idol Movie's Sunny Day Live PV performance.)**_

Bayonetta stood face to face with a maiden with long blue hair, small blue eyes, small pale lips, wearing a huge blue robe upon her bottom half, and a sleeveless silvery blue battle ballgown with ashened stains upon its armor body.

"Ah…aren't you Team Muse's producer?" Bayonetta chuckled softly. "I am not one to give congratulations easily but, that was bloody amazing job at producing a group of nine girls to become revolutionary school idols, I might add!"

"I finally found you…the perpetrator of all my misery!" the maiden declared, her tone filled with grief and anger.

Bayonetta was slightly shocked, but was quick to adjust back to her collected self as she pushed her butterfly-themed glasses upwards.

"I am sorry; I don't get your 'misery' that you have been inflicted!" Bayonetta shrugged. "Shouldn't you be happy for them that they are enjoying themselves right up to the last moment?"

"Don't you dare deny it!" the maiden roared. "Honoka told me everything…you must be that woman…that woman who encouraged her to _**fly**_ , RIGHT?"

"For someone who is controlling the element of ice, you sure get fiery once in a while." Bayonetta gave a snarking smile. "I am happy that Honoka is able to make the decisions for herself, to share those memories with Muse until the very end."

"So it is you!" the maiden's eyes glowed red with anger as her aura crackled with electricity and swiftly blasted the Umbran Witch with a huge burst of forked lightning!

"You will suffer witch, and I will make sure you will feel my pain and misery!" the maiden screamed in grief, but her attack was swiftly cut off with a huge repulsing blast.

Standing right in front of the maiden's shocked view, was Bayonetta wielding two pairs Durga Electric Claws – one pair on her hands and another pair upon her feet – unfazed and unaffected by the maiden's lightning attack!

"Seriously, whatever happened between you and Muse, I will take a gander that you don't seem to be the type who can take departures well!" Bayonetta remarked calmly.

"W…What?" the maiden frowned.

"Shouldn't you be happy for them? Yes, feeling sad is a side effect, but they are happy and are grateful for you producing them – shouldn't you feel happy for them too?" Bayonetta replied calmly.

"They are my second family…" the maiden declared.

"Second family?" Bayonetta raised her left eye.

"I swear upon my life, as the Icy Maiden, that I will see you begging for mercy in front of me! I, Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia HEREBY SWEAR UPON IT!" the Icy Maiden roared.

 _ **The Sorrowful Maiden of Ice**_

 _ **CHRIS 'QUATTRO' FUSCHIA**_

 _ **Verse 1 start!**_

Chris swiftly blitzed towards the Umbran Witch and brandished her spiritual Scythe – Lifebane in an attempt to get the first strike – and hopefully the last.

"Wishful thinking!" Bayonetta taunted as she burst into a flock of bats.

"W…What?" Chris's eyes widened in shock upon realizing she done goofed.

" _Can't touch me!"_

Bayonetta swiftly activated her Witch Time, brought out her Lt Col. Kilgore – two pairs of rocket launcher tonfas –switched in between her Panther form and normal form several times within seconds to cancel out unwanted movesets. The Umbran Witch then twirled her rocket launchers once to bypass Chris's defense, trip her up, and swiftly launched two large Umbran Rockets straight towards the Maiden.

As the Witch Time deactivated, Bayonetta twirled the tonfas just in time to trip Chris yet again, and launched another barrage of missiles. The Sorrowful Maiden of Ice attempted to swiftly dodge out of harm's way, knowing the rocket launchers were slow enough to dodge given time, but Bayonetta was smart enough to equip the Bracelet of Time, activated a short burst of Witch Time, and ended the combo off with a swift huge Wicked Weave Kick in Chris's kisser!

The kick was so strong that a huge shockwave burst through the surroundings, uprooted several trees, caused Chris to crash into several trees upon her back, and eventually plummeting towards the ground in a huge crater.

Chris picked herself up and shook her head in disbelief as she glared at Bayonetta, who was wearing a large Stetson Crown hat, a yellow scarf worn around her neck, and also a pair of large black sunglasses – Bayonetta was wearing Lt Col Kilgore's Umbran Elegance Perfume, which transformed Bayonetta's outfit.

"Ah…I love the smell of Napalm in the morning!" Bayonetta smirked.

Chris Fuschia swiftly charged towards Bayonetta with a stinger move, however, Bayonetta activated her Moon of Mahaa Kahlaa – drawing an Umbran Symbol to perform a synchronized parry, staggering the Sorrowful Maiden of Ice!

" _Look right here!"_

Bayonetta drew out her Shuraba – a living, crimson Demonic Katana with a golden hilt and red ribbons attached upon it – and launched a sweeping slash counterattack. The whole surroundings became purple soon after –Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa's benefit for executing a perfect parry being extended Witch Time – as Bayonetta swiftly brandished her Shuraba in sweeping slashes, pirouettes, uppercut slashes, multiple jabbing stabs, and ending off with a large Wicked Blades – massive spectral blades of absolute power.

Chris unleashed two orbs of ice in an attempt to suppress Bayonetta down, but the latter swiftly did a front overhead dodge, activated Witch Time through her Bracelet of Time, whipped out her Scarborough Fair, unleashed two roundhouse kick while extending her combo via hold shot bullets in between said kicks, and ending off the combo with a straight up Wicked Weave Kick in the face!

Bayonetta then relentlessly continued the assault by transforming into a crow, swiftly pierced through the Sorrow Maiden of Ice with Umbran Spear, unleashed a pack of feathers to stab her back, and unleashed a flurry of dance moves which acted as punches towards her.

" _I've had enough!"_

Bayonetta swiftly unleashed a flurry of jabbing punches with red demonic orb representing the punches blasting Chris apart, ending off with a giant Madama Butterfly Wicked Weave Punch that sent Chris crashing back towards a wall!

"I…Impossible…perfectly impossible!" Chris shook her head in disbelief, gathering a large amount of icicle energy upon her core medallion imprinted upon her chest while chanting several mysterious words…

"Don't get too cocky, you fucker!" Chris roared as she clicked her fingers, summoning numerous large orbs of ice that surrounded Chris in an arc like formation.

"FIRE!"

The ice orbs swiftly launched themselves like a vulcan gun, but Bayonetta smirked and rapidly blocked every single vulcan ice orbs with the Umbran Circle drew via her Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa!

Thinking that she distracted Bayonetta long enough, Chris swooped in for a triple slash kill, but was yet promptly blocked via Bayonetta's Umbran Circle despite the Maiden's effort into unleashing her sweeping brandishes at full power!

Frustrated, Chris unleashed a huge uppercut slash - which was promptly blocked yet again - followed by a pirouette twirl and an attempt to strike Bayonetta through the back.

However, Bayonetta gave a hearty smirk as she swiftly twirled around _at the same time_ and swiftly synchronized her Shuraba uppercut attack with Chris's cleave attack, causing a well-timed block via the Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa, which staggered Chris to no end!

Bayonetta's left eye glowed red as she promptly activated her Witch Time via the Bracelet of Time once more, unleashed a flurry of brandishes with her Shuraba, launched into a massive flurry of rocket-imbued right kicks with her Lt Col Kilgore, cancelled her attack midway to swiftly unleashed another flurry of precise Shuraba slices, went full salvo with her Lt Col Kilgore right kicks once more, and finishing off her extensive combo with a giant Madama Butterfly's Wicked Weave Boot Kick in Chris's face!

Becoming even more desperate as she was consumed with grief – the news of Team Muse disbanding soon – Chris roared as she created a huge icicle building from the ground, erected it with her mind as she was able to control ice, and promptly threw it in a fit of anger towards Bayonetta like a javelin!

"Well then!" Bayonetta gave a calm smile, shrugged, began charging up large amounts of Gigaton energy upon her head, and yelled.

" _You go BOOM!"_

Bayonetta swiftly head butted the icicle building, swiftly sending it crashing back towards a surprised Chris Fuschia!

"GAAAAH!" Chris screamed in pain as she managed to recover herself in one piece, but was swiftly greeted by huge electrical swipe via Bayonetta's electric Durga claws on her hands!

Despite taking slash damage from Bayonetta's Durga, Chris managed to flip out of harm's way when the Umbran Witch came in for a second slash. However, Bayonetta swiftly grinned as she swiftly stomp her feet on the ground, summoning a huge fiery Tetsuzanko Stomp attack via Madama Butterfly's high heels – Bayonetta attached another pair of Fire Durgas upon her feet!

Chris was thrown up above the ground, but was offered no reprieve as a huge fiery boot soon kicked her horizontally _**at the exact same time when the Tetsuzanko Heel Stomp was unleashed!**_

The huge explosion created after the Fire Durgas attack forced both Bayonetta and Chris to land on opposite sides of the battlefield – which was reduced to nothing more than a huge crater!

Chris shook her head; her eyes began glowing immensely red as she began charging up electricity and ice all at once…

 _ **Project Tundra Overdrive System activated.**_

 _ **All power imbued into Lifebane – power of slash for one attack increase by 5000% - immense power applied.**_

Bayonetta grunted as she equipped _**Sergey's Lover –**_ a marionette-like artifact with a butterfly-themed motif on its back – clicked her right fingers, summoned multiple silhouettes of Madama Butterfly, and swiftly drew out a long green lightsaber with a snowman chain upon its seemingly ordinary-looking hilt.

 _ **Pillow Talk was the name of said saber, its power immense, as it legends have said that the saber is capable of maintaining its charged power for up to a few seconds as long as it is fully charged.**_

Bayonetta equipped her Bracelet of Time once more, ensured she's able to store three intense charges in the Pillow Talk, and swiftly charged straight ahead towards a similarly charging Chris Fuschia wielding her charged up overdrive attack.

Chris swiftly took the first swing, but Bayonetta managed to second guess Chris's timing and managed to synchronize a slash block with her immensely powerful charged slash from Pillow Talk.

Chris attempted to react, but by then it was far too late.

Bayonetta swiftly accessed Witch Time via the Bracelet of Time once more, and used the remaining time when Pillow Talk was still charged up to deliver a final iaijutsu slash.

The multiple Madama Butterfly silhouettes assisted in unleashing their own slashes, delivering massive amounts of damage in an already damaging charged slash attack, sending Chris soaring past the battlefield and crashing upon a hard rock, blood strewn across her face.

Chris's expression was that of disbelief, sorrow, and grief; she was beaten at her own game.

 _ **Verse 1 Complete!**_

 _ **Combo: 23456**_

 _ **Time: 2: 10.46**_

 _ **Damage: No Damage**_

 _ **Verdict: You obtained the pure platinum medal!**_

 _ **Bayonetta's comment: You've been naughty!**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

Bayonetta, in present time, swiftly snapped back with a slight gasp as she bended down slightly to recover herself from the intense memory recalling.

"Bayonetta, are you recalling what I am recalling?" Madama Butterfly wondered.

"Guess." Bayonetta replied calmly. "It seems as if the arcane energy imbued upon the Irenic's hood ornament is similar to the one's I detected when I fought Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia years back – too bad I whooped her ass something fierce before she could show me more of her stuffs."

"If you were to gander a guess?" Madama Butterfly asked.

"Brainwashing;" Bayonetta inferred, "her arcane energies doesn't belong to neither Inferno nor Paradiso – it's external sources. I can even say that it's...responsible for reprogramming the Irenic's already complicated angelic engine."

"That, and I can sense that the Icy Maiden that we fought on Akiba Dome used the same arcane energy as Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, meaning…" Madama Butterfly frowned.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Bayonetta calmly replied. "Though I reckoned her powers have gotten a whole lot darker – as in its colors."

"Chris Fuschia is Team Muse's producer – a famed one at that because she brought said team to fame and virtually revolutionize the entire School idol industry in general." Madama Butterfly explained.

"The first time is a screw up, but the Team managed to bounce on strong and win Love Live." Bayonetta nodded.

Madama Butterfly nodded. "So what went wrong?"

Bayonetta closed her eyes and recalled what happened after her first fight with Chris…

 _ **Flashback**_

Chris, severely weakened, slowly stood up in her bloodied state, coughing up blood; while on the other side, Bayonetta, barely breaking a sweat and confidently standing tall, proud, and confident.

"You know that you're not going to win; at least you gave me a good fight, but still!" Bayonetta crossed her arms as she taunted.

"For eighteen years…" Chris winced. "For eighteen years…I reckoned that there will be no one…who will understand my pain – the pain of having to lose thirty loved ones…all at once, to an epidemic…"

Bayonetta looked on, wondering what Chris might say next.

"I threw all my emotions away, thinking that I will never need them because it made me feel weak; thought that no one will be able to replicate the warmth my family showed me…but Team Muse…they showed me that it is possible – they gave me hope in my otherwise hopeless world I have lived!" Chris snarled. "When Team Muse announced their disbandment…I was numbed…struck by near-despair – I couldn't just let them go like that! They will be destroyed by the harshness of reality, the harshness of life in general!"

Chris took a ragged deep breath and continued, "When exposure concert was announced by Mrs Minami my hopes was high, hope that they will get the publicity needed to be famous…to remain as Team Muse while we combat the Universal Hatred against idol culture and most importantly, to allow Team Muse – my second family – to stay. That is why I contributed on my own by getting every single fans around to give the thumbs up on Muse, expanding their popularity around the world througj social media, hoping that they would stay! But no…no! You had to interfere! You had to add salt to the wound, pour oil upon the inferno!"

"That is how you look at it!" Bayonetta simpered. "I know that the world is a chaotic place out there, but there is nothing humans cannot do if they pushed their limits hard enough, like me!"

"Your clan…the Umbran Witches…when they die, don't you feel saddened by the tragedy? Do you?!" Chris roared in grief. "So wouldn't you know the grief I had when I nam about to lose my second 'family'?"

Bayonetta took a deep breath and replied calmly.

"I told my mommy when she died, "There was nothing I cannot do.", because I want to be as strong, if not stronger, than her!" Bayonetta replied as she held the Umbran Watch attached to her cleavage window. "Mommy gave them to me – the happy memories stored within in her honor, her inspiration as she fights through corrupted angels to protect humanity – for her and for my love for her, I will face my fear with utmost confidence, and fly; there is nothing I cannot do, even until now!"

Bayonetta then continued, "Besides, it's not like Team Muse are gonna die or anything; they can have reunion concerts anytime, right?"

"If that is what you think, then you dishonor your clan! You dishonor your loved ones! YOU DISHONOR HUMANITY AND LIFE IN GENERAL!" Chris screamed as she was greeted by a heart-shaped bullet from Bayonetta's right Scarborough Fair; looks of anguish etched upon her face…

"The fact that I defeated you, may suggest otherwise." Bayonetta looked on and sighed in disappointment. "A pity, really, you would have given me a good challenge were you not so caught up with your wangst all the time. Honoka and co. choose to spread their wings, fly, and expand upon their horizons – it doesn't mean they will forget one another, no? To deny them the freedom - the exemption from their burdens of having to meet everyone's expectations all the time – will be to deny them the chance to realize their full potential! "

"Then so be it…scum. You dishonorable kind shall curse this Earth for all eternity! Revenge will be mine…I swear…"

 _ ***BANG***_

Bayonetta shot Chris unconscious by her chest area not close to her heart, fortunately.

"Seriously, chill off." Bayonetta rolled her eyes as she strutted away confidently, leaving a barren battlefield behind amidst the chaos.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Now more wiser, motherly, and hell of a lot nicer after her journey to Vigrid _**(Bayonetta 1)**_ and her slaying of Loptr-Aesir _ **(Bayonetta 2),**_ Bayonetta spoke, "She still had that wangst around her, but it motivated her to do something alright instead of just moping about – but for the wrong reasons."

"Still, if she was the one who sent Irenic into running Umi down, why did she want the Team Muse back? It doesn't make sense!" Bayonetta pondered.

" _It's all a gamble."_

Bayonetta's eyes widened slightly upon seeing the Blacksmith of the Gates of Hell.

"Rodin?"

The Infinite One cracked his knuckles as he lit up his cigar with his right thumb, took a puff, and replied, "If what you said is true, Chris still caring for Team Muse despite falling into the deep end, why do you think she would have the guts to send an Irenic to kill Umi?"

Bayonetta then recalled what the Icy Maiden claimed about having 'done her research about her', and snapped her right fingers.

"I got it!" Bayonetta gave a confident smile.

"Pray tell?" Madama Butterfly wondered.

"The Icy Maiden have done research about Inferno and Paradiso, so that means she should know that if an angel or demon killed a human being, they will be sent down to Inferno regardless of the deeds he or she did." Bayonetta recalled. "That's when she waited for a time to execute her plan; Christmas eve – when Gomorrah temporarily revolted against me to kill Jeanne. Knowing that I am strong enough – or insane enough - to go to Inferno to rescue Jeanne, she sent in an Irenic to kill Umi, in hopes that I will rescue her as well!"

"So when Umi Sonoda was revived by your actions, Team Muse will be elated, A-RISE will be elated, the entire School Idol industry will be relieved that the pioneers have not succumbed to grief yet; they will show concern and well-wishes to them. Muse would then stage a reunion concert for a get-together, and also as a way to say 'thank you' for the care, concern, and fun they have showed to them during the tumultuous times." Madama Butterfly nodded. "And from there, Chris would strike!"

"Right on, right on!" Rodin praised.

"But that would also mean that Muse will be captured by Chris the next time round; all for her selfish gain because she doesn't want them to attain the freedom to unleash their potential!" Bayonetta frowned calmly. "I cannot allow this."

"Chill, woman. That is why I am here for!" Rodin grinned as he snapped his fingers, creating a large enough portal to send them back into the Gates of Hell, much to the shock of school girls everywhere. "To get you the preparation needed for the trip to Vigrid."

And coincidentally…Maki, Rin, and Hanayo…

"Did they just did that?" Hanayo gasped.

"Seems…seems like they did, but maybe that's Rodin-san's way of returning back to…to the pub?" Rin wondered.

"One thing is for sure…I guess we overheard what Bayonetta said, isn't it? Chris…Chris-sensei…" Maki shook her head and sighed sadly.

 _ **Gates of Hell**_

"At least we know why Chris became the heel-face turned maiden she was back then – sorrow." Rodin remarked.

"Yet there is still something that needed explaining; how is she able to use her Cryokinetic abilities to brainwash an entire legion of angels at her command? She couldn't have possibly done that alone – that would be suicide!" Bayonetta commented calmly."Some being that is related to the Trinity of Realities must have granted her the strength to do so…"

"As I have said…this smell of a setup." Rodin nodded as his wine cellar behind began transforming into an arms dealer's dream – a board filled with weapons an arms lover would die to get his or her hands on – demonic hammers, shotguns, rifles, pistols, even feline claws and etc. "You will need a little present from me to get things done; to get up close and personal to Chris herself."

Rodin emerged from the back of the board's secret room and placed an ornamental treasure box on the drinks counter with great care.

"I have said this for Scarborough Fair and I have said this for Love is Blue, but I can safely say that this is my greater masterpiece yet; made from an alloy that is far more exquisite than Love is Blue and Scarborough Fair combined." Rodin grinned, his proud smile evident that he is truly proud of his 'art'. "Based on the prototype design that I created for the Scarborough Fair, I have refined the design to make it unique…so don't break it ya dig? Those are one of a kind."

Upon opening the box, Bayonetta's eyes widened in amusement.

Four sets of pistols that had the same color schemes as that of Scarborough Fair, except slightly more golden rose highlights spreading across its main body. It also possessed slightly thinner barrels, with the bottom halves of the each of the four barrels having rigged edges patterns. Each of those pistols had only one crown-shaped muzzle, a purple crafted diamond installed upon each slide stops.

Upon the gun's body have an exquisitely crafted word titled…

 _ **Elfin Knight.**_

Bayonetta caressed her right hands lightly upon the Elfin Knight's body, feeling up the exquisite alloy that made the pistols the way they were…

All at once, a smirk etched across her face as she slowly smacked her lips with her tongue.

 _This would be a really fun time, that's for sure!_

All at once, Bayonetta swiftly juggled two of the four Elfin Knights high up the air..

Rodin also tossed one of his wine bottles up the air.

Bayonetta swiftly took the remaining Elfin Knights.

Rodin swiftly took one of the wine shakers on his counter.

Bayonetta twirled the guns around by their triggers with a smile on her face.

Rodin tossed a twirling wine shaker high up the air and catching it.

Bayonetta continued swirling the Elfin Knights competently.

Rodin followed suit by shaking the wine shaker with every bit of his graceful strength.

Bayonetta swiftly twirled around, sat on the table, and raised her right legs just in time to attach one of the Elfin Knights upon her right heel; she then spread her legs wide open to do just the same for her left.

Rodin grinning as he continued shaking ever so fervently.

Bayonetta continued twirling two of the Elfin Knights on her hands, followed by a sensual pirouette dance by her hips.

Rodin preparing the final step as he heard the fizzing sounds echoing inside the wine shaker.

Bayonetta arching her back as she made full circle of her pirouette.

Rodin made the final twirling adjustment upon his wine shaker.

Bayonetta making the same twirling action with her fingers on the Elfin Knights.

Rodin swiftly puring a small Bloody Mary cocktail into a small cocktail cup, while placing a cherry as an exquisite finishing touch.

Bayonetta gave a short, gentle kiss on her right-handed Elfin Knight.

And both Rodin and Bayonetta swiftly gave each other the goods; Bayonetta pointing the right Elfin Knight in front of Rodin, with Rodin presenting to the Umbran Witch the Bloody Mary!

"Rest assured that I am not going to let this one slide so easily, Rodin; I have yet to know where that Chris Fuschia was, and I need more info about her side of her story to pass judgment. I certainly ain't gonna let her go scot-free, that's for certain." Bayonetta gave a callous smile.

"According to the Little Devils I summoned to escort around the world in the Infernal Communicators, they are signs of Antarctic-like temperatures and activities situated upon the cities of Vigrid." Rodin recalled.

"Vigrid? You mean the City of Déjà vu? So it's a trip back there again…" Bayonetta remarked.

"Its architecture will certainly be different now with the Icy maiden's influence, so you certainly best be on your way." Rodin turned his back as he started refilling for another round of Bloody Mary. "I am sure that the ones you are looking after ain't the type who will sit around and wait for you to finish a round!"

And just as he turned around, Bayonetta was gone, leaving a chit-chat saying – "Catch ya up later."

"Heh…ain't that a motherfucker." Rodin grinned as he took a shot. "Mmmm…could use a bit of cherry juice."

 _ **Meanwhile back in Honoka's House**_

"So…the Irenic hit Umi-chan on purpose…ouch." Nozomi winced slightly.

"And what's more…it's said that Chris-sensei…fell off the deep end." Hanayo sighed deeply.

"So the one who's orchestrating the angel attack at the Akiba Dome days ago…is Chris-sensei too nya…" Rin sighed deeply.

"Grief and sorrow must have taken a hold on Chris's heart – turning her into a heel-face turned warrior…Still, she must be stopped, if not reasoned with." Eli frowned in concern. "What her aim was is understandable, her Freudian Excuse sympathetic…but her actions must be stopped!"

"Where do you think Chris-sensei might be?" Nico wondered.

"According to the weather forecast and my mother…there have been signs of winter activity around the area of Europe – most particularly in the far western side…a city commonly known as 'The Angel's Metropolis' or 'The City of Déjà vu'." Maki remarked. "Vigrid."

"In a summer day? That must mean that Chris-sensei is around Vigrid nya!" Rin shot out.

"To think that our former producer would be so consumed with grief…but why though? There must be a reason for all of this!" Honoka frowned. "I know!"

"Huh?" the rest wondered.

"It's the summer holidays, right? And we got an opportunity to be together at last, right?" Honoka shot out.

"Mmhmm." The rest nodded and simpered.

"Maki, you overheard Rodin-san that they Bayonetta will be receiving some new 'toys' for her trip to Vigrid, right?"

The rest nodded yet again.

"We can do something that can reason with Chris, but at the same time…repay Bayonetta for rescuing Umi and ultimately, saving the whole School Idol industry from abject sorrow due to a pioneer's death!" Honoka's eyes sparkled.

"Really? How?" the rest wondered.

Honoka stood up and pointed her right index finger up in the air.

" _ **TO VIGRID!"**_

" _ **W…WHAT?!"**_

 _ **Few days later…(Tokyo Mainland Airport)**_

"I can't believe I am agreeing to this…" Maki sighed deeply. "Still…we Team Muse do owe Bayonetta and Jeanne one so…"

"Just be careful, my dear." Mrs Nishikino simpered. "And oh…take this."

Maki's mother handed her daughter a dog-eared book labeled 'Antonio's Notebook on the Topics of Magic'.

"I managed to salvage it after his death – it seems he had kept spare copies of it too. I hope it may be useful in answering a lot of the questions regarding the Trinity of Realities." Mrs Nishikino chuckled softly.

To think that her mother was placing a lot of trust into her…Maki smiled sadly; her heart more determined to get the job done more than ever.

"Thamks, mom!" Maki nodded firmly.

 _At the LCD screen displaying the departures…_

"Yay, nya! We are just in time!" Rin grinned.

"Yeah…what a relief!" Hanayo simpered shyly.

"C'mon Kayochin, let's go see where the others are!" Rin grinned as she dragged her girlfriend by her right hand.

"Hey, hey, waaaaaaait!" Hanayo cried.

 _At Main Lounge_

"Honoka? Did ya bring the passport with you?" Eli wondered.

"No worries, no worries!" Honoka grinned as she brought out her passbook out from her pocket. "Ta da!"

"Um…Honoka, that is a passbook for the ATMs…not a passport." Eli gave a sheepish smile.

"OH NOES!" Honoka fell into a pratfall!

"Alright everyone!" Nico grinned as she positioned the camera properly upon the tripod and ran back huddling with her family.

"Ready…and, Nico Nico nii!" Nico chuckled.

 _Upon the check in point_

"EH? A-RISE?" Nico's eyes widened in shock as the rest followed suit. "What brings you three here?"

"Well, we figured we also owe Bayonetta one too. Since both Muse and A-RISE are pioneers of what made Love Live and School idols the phenomenon they were today, that Bayonetta saved virtually everyone after the Sunny Day Song PV shoot years ago, and that the whole of the school idol industry would have gone to the ditch with grief if not for Bayonetta rescuing one of the pioneer's souls – Umi Sonoda - just in time, we felt that we should do our part too." Tsubasa simpered.

"We may not figure out a way to repay Bayonetta yet, but I am sure we can come up with some way if we purt our heads together – not as rivals, but as allies!" Erena nodded calmly.

The present Team Muse brightened up and embraced the trios, but…

"I don't have a good feeling about this though…" Mrs Nishikino warned.

"Why? Has it something to do with…Chris-sensei?" Tsubasa asked in concern.

"Chris-sensei and you trio are just like oil and water…irreconcilable." Mrs Nishikino sighed.

"We never had any means of wanting to hurt her; Muse and A-RISE are no longer rivals in a sense, but as allies!" Tsubasa frowned in concern.

"Remember her telling you three that she will never let Eli defect to A-RISE, after apparently confessing to having a nightmare about Eli being in a stage performance with you three?" Mrs Nishikino looked on in concern. "The fact I said 'telling' is already an extremely nice way to put it."

"You mean the incident after Team Muse sang Yume no Tobira in UTX?" Erena frowned and shivered slightly. "Yeah…that was close to be honest – to be on the receiving end of Chris's Lifebane…"

"Jeezus…when is Chris-sensei gonna get the message? We are never going to recruit Eli Ayase into A-RISE; Muse will never be Muse with Eli absent and to poach her will be way too dishonorable!" Tsubasa sighed in exasperation.

"I think I know why…" Mrs Nishikino sighed.

"Why?" the rest wondered.

"Shocking Party's costume." Mrs Nishikino sighed. "Chris's perception regarding the costume used for Shocking Party comes across as – 'It's sinful and represents the imagery of temptation, seduction, and sexual imagery.'. The fact that Eli is renowned for her beauty, add in your credentials as Team Muse's fiercest rivals back in the day, and Chris's over-protectiveness…and it isn't hard to see why Chris had the nightmare."

Tsubasa looked down and sighed softly…

However, Mrs Nishikino gave a soft smile once more. "The fact that you reacted that way means that you have never intended to convey this message; it's just Chris's damaged psyche. I am sure every one of you present has what it takes to absolve Chris of the torment that she had been suffering throughout the years, and repay Bayonetta in the process!"

The three A-RISE members looked at one another, and then at Team Muse, who nodded firmly as they gave a confident smile.

Tsubasa's confidence returned as she gave a thumb up.

" _ **Not as rivals, not as A-RISE, not as Muse, but as School Idols!"**_

"Speaking of which…where is Umi and Kotori?" Nozomi wondered.

 _Viewing Windows_

A-RISE and Muse managed to find Umi and Kotori staring upon the departing airplanes while holding hands and blushing happily.

"Are you ready, Umi-chan?" Kotori simpered.

"Yeah…." Umi closed her eyes and took a deep breath as a soft smile etched across her face. "Chris-sensei…although she had been helpful to us, has gone too far this time."

Umi then continued, "Bayonetta will definitely be finding Chris-sensei to put a stop to all her rampage on us. For Bayonetta, we will do whatever it takes to repay her – by helping her out kin whatever ways we can, and ending Chris-sensei's grief once and for all!"

" _For the Umbran Witch, we will travel to the place of the unknown, stand up, be brave, AND FLY!"_ Umi and Kotori declared with a determined smile upon their faces.

 _ **Vigrid – Unknown Place**_

"So…A-RISE decided to join in the fun, right?" the Icy Maiden's eyes glowed as she summoned a armored dragon-like angel silhouette.

"I will never ever forget that you gave me that nightmare…the nightmare, the imagery that Eli might join you all…for that, I will cast down judgment upon you unforgivable cunts…" Chris crushed a gemstone, blood seeping out from her palm as her aura emanated cool, dark hatred for Muse's former rival-turned- ally.

" _Go…Sapientia!"_

 _ **As A-RISE and Team Muse journeyed ahead to Vigrid to confront Chris and find some way to repay Bayonetta, how will the Umbran Witch's path crossed with them?**_

 _ **What dangers lie ahead?**_

 _ **With the Icy Maiden's identity revealed, there is still one mystery that will be stuck on Bayonetta's mind…**_

 _ **How was she able to control the Angels?**_

 _ **And how was Sapientia alive and under Chris's command, when it supposed to have died during the event of Bayonetta 1 (killed by Phantasmaraneae – Bayonetta's Infernal Demon Summoned Spider.)?**_

 _ **Stay tune for the next episode!**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Vigrid, the City of Déjà vu – Icy Twist!**_


	6. Vigrid, City of Déjà vu – Snow Edition!

_**Chapter 6: Vigrid, City of Déjà vu – Snow Halation edition!**_

 _ **(AN: Take note, the Bayonetta in here will be in Bayonetta 2 form!)**_

 _ **On the train to Vigrid, while A-RISE was sleeping…**_

"No wonder that Rodin said that what he built – the Scarborough Fair, Love is Blue, and other weapons he crafted for Bayonetta, are work of arts to him…Maki frowned as she ran over the pages of Antonio's Notebook.

"Really? How?" the rest wondered.

"Both the denizens of Inferno and Paradiso have claimed that Rodin's skills as a blacksmith were legendary amongst the echelons of Heaven, and that he crafted weapons which struck terror into the hearts of The Legions of Hell and the Hierachy in general." Maki explained.

"Wait, what? Rodin is an angel?" Honoka gasped.

"More like, a Fallen Angel." Maki nodded. "The angels are an example of 'Light is not Good' as they saw that humans were weak in general – Rodin generally disagrees with the way the angels operated dishonorably and so plotted an insurgence against the rulers of Paradiso; you can guess how that turned out given who he is right now."

"He was defeated?" Rin wondered.

"Defeated, yes, but records have speculated that he lost because he was caught in a series of despicable traps placed by the rulers of Paradiso, and through honorable means like just pure brawling out." Maki nodded. "If no such traps were involved, Rodin would have won – he has a title that was so awe-inspiring, it ended up _**inflicting fear on even the Goddess Jubelius, the Queen of Inferno Queen Sheba, and the God of Chaos Aesir himself.**_

"W…W…What title?" Hanayo shivered.

Maki's eyes sighed and frowned. _**"The Infinite One."**_

Silence…

"I…I…Infinite…one?" Nico

"The Infinite One…I guess saying that he's powerful would be the understatement of the millennium." Eli frowned.

"For Bayonetta to defeat the Infinite One? Flawlessly? Many, many times in a role and she even treated it _**as just a warm up for the task ahead?!"**_ Honoka gasped.

"Do you need any explanation as to why Bayonetta can defeat Alraune now?" Maki wondered. "According to the book, Alraune doesn't even come _close_ to even 0.001% of Rodin's power; for Bayonetta to defeat Rodin a thousand times – flawlessly – in the latter's Father Form…yeah."

The rets of Team Muse were looking at the recordings of one of Bayonetta's recent battles with Father Rodin – using only normal handguns to defeat The Infinite One; no accessories, no jumping, no Witch Time, nothing at all.

Result? _**Pure Platinum.**_

"Bayonetta…just looking at her is beautiful, but she is beautiful in a way that you won't feel perverted just seeing her – rather…you feel a sense of respect, awe, or intimidation when you witnessed how she used her beauty _as a weapon._ " Umi nodded softly. "And if she doesn't do a good job at it…I don't know what is."

Kotori sighed softly.

"What is it, Kotori? Are you bothered by something?" Umi wondered what her girlfriend was thinking.

"It's just that…Bayonetta is so powerful…I feel that as we try to repay her, we may end up being a burden to her as we journey ahead to Ithavoll…" Kotori sighed softly. "I don't want to have to lose you again…"

"We will have to face Bayonetta sooner or later, when that happens, I think we can persuade her to join us if possible." Umi simpered as she held Kotori by her hands. "We can do it…we have come too far just to back up now – we are going to do it, together!"

Kotori felt Umi's warmth commuting into her palms as she gazed into the latter's soft, hazel eyes; Umi's soft and kind tone rippled through and touched Kotori's soul.

Both young women wrapped their arms around in a soft, warm embrace - no words needed to be said.

 _ **Next day – Vigrid**_

 _Last stop for the train line – Vigrid; all passengers please alight._

Both Bayonetta and Jeanne gave a small smirk as they began spinning her Elfin Knights and All 4 One like toys while walking across the across the train – heading towards the train's exit.

"So…here we are, back again at this city of memories, huh?" Jeanne wondered.

"Three for me, two for you." Bayonetta grunted. "Though this time there's gonna be a twist."

Upon stepping outside the train, the differences were immediately felt as a short burst of chilling wind began covering every single lamppost with frost; several lampposts even had stalactites hanging!

"Paradise? Not anymore – more like Hell just froze over." Jeanne frowned, exhaling deep white smoke despite not affected by the chill at all.

"We might be in Vigrid right now, but if we ever have to have hope of getting to Chris, we must find a way to Route 666 first, travelling via the Sea of Stars, then we will catch a plane to Isla Del Sol, where our answer lies await…in Ithavoll Tower." Jeanne continued. "Or at least that's what Luka told us about."

"I would gander that a lot would change in Vigrid over the past few years or so." Bayonetta remarked. "Same goes for the already destroyed Ithavoll – I bet Chris must have rebuilt it as her own personal Frozen Throne."

"You may be surprised to see just how much a person's grief can affect an important landscape. Still, let's save the chit chat for later." Jeanne nodded.

Bayonetta nodded along. "Welp, not as if we have any other choice, let's get the show on the road then; there's plenty of angels, so little time!"

"Angel slaying, now that's a pastime I wish will never fade!" Jeanne grinned.

 _ **On the other hand several cabins behind…**_

"I…I…It's…It's so..sooooooo cold! AAAAACHOO nya!" Rin sniffed.

Honoka, Eli, and Nozomi's head popped out through the left side of the cabin as their scanned the area.

"You sure Bayonetta and Jeanne will not see us in our disguise?" Honoka frowned, her voice slightly muffled by the big fur scarf she wore around her body, and a pair of huge, black sunglasses with red frames.

"Affirmative!" Eli nodded. "I mean, they allowed us to escape the paparazzi once before after our Angelic Angel performance overseas…so, yeah."

"If we let them notice us, chances us they will tell us to go back because they think it's too dangerous…" Kotori sighed.

"Well…to be honest, this is where the famous Witch Hunt of 500 years ago happened…so dangers are still around, that's for sure." Maki nodded as she read a page from Antonio's Notebook about the Witch Hunts. "According to the Notebook, there are a lot of doors and artifacts that can only open or be activated through the magical touch of Angels, Lumen Sages, or Umbran Witches…"

"We're still not giving up!" Umi frowned. "We have gone too far to back off now…at the very least we could do is to help Bayonetta with some non-combat stuff – maybe providing her with some information if she needs it!"

"Problem was…where do you think Bayonetta and Jeanne would most likely go?" Tsubasa wondered.

Maki looked at a torn and tattered map that was attached upon Antonio's Notebook's foreword page.

"If I would take a gander…Route 666…" Maki slowly gulped.

"666…the number of the devil?" Anju shivered.

"Apparently, it is the only way we can reach the Isla Del Sol, which will take us to where Chris-sensei presumably set up shop…Ithavoll." Maki nodded.

"Right…so where will be the first location be?" Eli wondered.

"Mostly the street areas, so let's hurry!" Maki recalled.

With a huge swipe down, the school idols wore their spectacles in a comically serious fashion.

"Let's begin, Operation Wonderful Rush and Shocking Party!" Honoka declared.

 _ **Vigrid - Street Areas**_

The angelic metropolis, once used to have glimmers of gold decorating around its mystical artifacts, had frosted ice covering and crawling through the metropolis wasteland; a shadow of its former, glorious days of yore.

The frosted windows, showing the different models of angels, were tinted blue and purple with ice shards replacing the broken bits of the windows – gone were the days where light shone upon the rainbow crystals, covering them in colorful lights.

The skies? What more needed to be said in a town covered with snow and ice? Grey, wooly clouds covering the sun in eternal winter, chilly winds threatened to uproot whatever was remaining of the faunas, lampposts, and even human elements such as telephones.

The fountain upon the garden areas were frosted with ice and several resting shelters were broken – destroyed by the strong, chilling storm; whatever faunas were left were coated with snow and icicle spikes – further prove that Vigrid had lost its shine.

The clocks upon the tower stopped, their gears frozen, and as if time just froze to a stop; a sign of agelessness in a town where winter would never stop.

Glimmer of lights threatened to break through the skies every now and then, but the chilling clouds blocked them away; a hope spot for even the most devout of all religions who thought hope exist in this bleak metropolis of angels.

For Bayonetta and Jeanne, all they could hear were the whispers of the chilling wind – a sorrowful one at best, a hateful one at worst.

"This looked just like the winter wonderland in Hokkaido, or rather the wonderland used in their PV Snow Halation." Bayonetta remarked. "Wait; scratch the wonderland part for Vigrid."

"Tinges of purple and blue…something tells me that whoever usurped Vigrid must not have a fun time doing so." Jeanne nodded in agreement.

"It sure is." Bayonetta agreed. "That won't stop us from stopping her, though."

"You betcha!" Jeanne grinned.

 _ **Team Muse's and A-RISE side**_

"Stop jostling around, or they may see us!" Umi warned.

"I wanna see them up close! They are so beautiful!" Honoka grinned.

All of a sudden, a huge roar shattered the usually peaceful silence in the angelic metropolis, and two huge lightning struck down several distance in front of them. Two pairs of angels wielding a pair of huge, sharp claws each appeared on the left and right side - the left angel had red, fiery claws whereas the right had blue, electric claws surging through its angelic veins.

The two angels' halos glowed as they lunged towards their enemies – the Umbran Witches…

"W…W…What are they?!" Honoka's eyes widened in shock, as with the rest; twas was the first time they saw such creatures with bizarre physique – for their usual notion of angels were shattered the very day.

 _ **Second Sphere Angels**_

 _ **GRACE & GLORY**_

 _ **Verse 2 Start!**_

 _ **OST Used: He who Howls and Rages**_

Bayonetta glanced towards Jeanne, nodded with a small smile, and swiftly performed a synchronized parry in both Grace and Glory's charging direction!

 _ ***Record scratch***_

"Did it really have to be such wangsty, sorrowful music, in my opinion?" Bayonetta sighed and shook her head as she clicked clapped her hands.

"Time to whip them moods up – mood whiplash!" Bayonetta grinned.

 _ **OST Changed!**_

 _ **OST used: Tomorrow is Mine vs Snow Halation (Non-stop Infinite Climax ReMix) – Bayonetta ReMix soundtrack.**_

The 'Umbran Phenomenon' swiftly took out her set of Elfin Knight, straightened her left leg forward as she bend down on one knee, and unleashing a barrage of hold shot bullets. She then swiftly activated her Witch time, swiftly pierced through the Grace's body, deactivated her Witch Time in just a split second usage, and swiftly unleashed two roundhouse kicks to trip its body – with hold shots extending her combos in between each roundhouse kicks!

Bayonetta then swiftly unleashed a huge Afterburner kick – a huge stratospheric uppercut kick that sent the Grace high up the air in agony – stepped upon it while blasting it mid air with rapid shots from her Elfin Knights on feet, and swiftly unleashing a giant Madama Butterfly heel to diagonally kick it away while crushing several bones upon the Grace's nimble body!

Jeanne, meanwhile, took out her Angel Slayer – the cousin of Bayonetta's katana the Shuraba – equipped Evil Harvest Rosary – a bangle made out of prayer beads imbued with Demonic Energy - and performed a super pirouette slash to slice past the Glory while it's wide open after the parry. The Glory swiftly lunged upon the Umbran Prodigy with its extended electric claws, but Jeanne swiftly burst into a cloud of moths, and leaving behind a huge purple skull bomb that exploded in its face and stunning him!

"Cereza, NOW!" Jeanne shot out Bayonetta's original childhood name.

Bayonetta swiftly locked on towards the stunned enemy, twirled her arms while spraying bullets everywhere, and unleashed a huge Wicked Weave uppercut!

" _Flock off!"_

Bayonetta launched herself and struck Glory with an ascending Afterburner Kick, then struck it down with a descending Afterburner once more, followed by a large spray of bullets upon its face as the Umbran Witch stepped on its head and back flip to safety!

Bayonetta then swiftly launched into a stinger punch, but was swiftly blocked by Glory's well-time block. The glory took this chance to launch a counterattack lunge – with Grace flowing up with one too – but Bayonetta smirked and swiftly back flipped to safety, activated her Witch Time, and swiftly turn into a crow while unleashing Umbran Spear - piercing through Glory's body while in crow form. She then swiftly deactivated Witch Time after just a second, and proceeded to dodge backwards while still maintaining a barrage of bullets striking her intended target.

Bayonetta then swiftly locked on towards Grace, but the angel covered its face with its armored electric claws.

Wasting no time, Bayonetta activated her Witch Time for just another second, more than enough for her to turn to a crow, did an Umbran Spear past Grace, and trip it up with a graceful roundhouse kick. Bayonetta swiftly unleashed a huge stream of bullets to extend her combos, trip the Grace up with another roundhouse kick, extending her combos with another stream of bullets, summoned a huge Madama Butterfly Wicked Weave Heel Kick, and activated Witch Time at just the _exact moment before the Heel Attack connected with Glory itself!_

" _ **ALCRETE!"**_ ('Fiery' in Enochian)

Bayonetta kicked the Grace in its groin while she summoned a huge Vise, trapped the enemy in between two large demonic claws, and grinned as she slowly crushed every bone and muscles in Grace's body while enjoying the agonized screams!

"You don't look so ugly when you scream, I might add!" Bayonetta taunted.

 _ ***CRUSH!***_

Glory, enraged, imbued itself with flame as it unleashed a rapid spinning attack with its claws extended straight towards Bayonetta.

" _FUCK OFF!"_

However, Jeanne equipped herself with a pair of Kali – her silvery-hilts counterpart to Bayonetta's Durga – and unleashed a giant Madama Styx's Fiery Wicked Weave Uppercut!

Bayonetta winked, transformed into her crow form once again, and dashed behind the red-clawed angel.

" _Let's dance!"_

Bayonetta swiftly hugged the Glory from its back sensually, swiftly arched her back to slam the angel on the ground, followed by a mid-air twirl which shoots out numerous bullets upon the Glory's face in high damage, ending off with a massive heel stomp, and a confetti celebration popping out of nowhere!

Another pair of Grace and Glory materialized themselves soon after, with Bayonetta swiftly punching the Grace and peppering the Grace with hold shot bullets. The Umbran Witch then swiftly did a huge backward flip, stepped on the Grace's head, and continued pistol whipping twice all while extending her combos with hold shots.

The Glory engulfed itself in flame and threatened to tear Bayonetta apart, but Jeanne managed to charge straight towards said enemy, burst into a cloud of moths once more, activated Witch Time, took out her Vritra whip, wrap the whip around Glory, bypassed its armor thanks to Witch Time, and ensnarled it!

" _Bring it!"_

Jeanne swiftly lassoed the Glory over her head with a grin on her face.

"Cereza, get ready!"

Bayonetta grinned as she activated Witch Time swiftly to kick the electrified Seraphim off, while charging up her Elfin Knight on her right leg.

"NOW!" Jeanne shot out as she swiftly threw the Glory towards Bayonetta.

Bayonetta grinned as she promptly kick the Glory _with no Wicked Weaves whatsoever_ into the skies, with Bayonetta leaping high up the air, zipped pass the helpless Glory, stomped her feet right on its face, blast it a couple times with bullets in midair, held it in between her legs, and descended back to Earth with a flipper slam dunk!

" _You've been naughty!"_

Bayonetta then slapped the helpless Glory's with glee in its face multiple times until it became a near bloodied pulp!

After several more gun-whipping, dodge offsetting, round house kicking, and even several more intense rapid punch combos with Witch Time involved, Bayonetta then finished off the combo by breaking into a breakdance move that not only kicked the supposedly agile angel multiple times, but also swiftly blasted said angel into oblivion, and also blasted another heavily damaged Grace towards a corner where Team Muse and A-RISE hid!

The whole surrounding echoed with cheers out from nowhere, not that Bayonetta would care anyway as she grinned.

"That was awesome!" Rin clapped her hands as she jumped for joy. "That's the way to do a slam dunk, with style!"

"Rin! You are luring the angels' attention!" Umi gasped.

Too late…

The Glory picked up a voice, turned around, and saw the two ex-school idol teams staring at the battlefield, much to their horror that they were being spotted.

Honoka, in particular, went mouth agape as her legs became jelly.

"Oo…ooops…" Honoka was not scared of the angel, but rather was surprised that they were being _found…_

Said Glory roared through its gladiator-like mask as it began hulking out, charging loads of liquid nitrogen through tubes upon its back. Its body became slightly bigger as its claws emblazoned itself with a torrent of electric and ice.

" _Bayonetta, behind you!"_

Madama Butterfly warned as the Umbran Witch turned to her back, where her eyes widened in amusement; the electrified Grace lunged towards 12 shocked young ladies.

Honoka's eyes shrunk in horror.

"Muse and A-RISE? How are they here?" Jeanne wondered.

Bayonetta would also wanted that question to be answered, but whatever it was, she knew she could ask later; Muse and A-RISE's lives were at stake!

Bayonetta wasted no time in activating her Witch Time, swiftly launched herself in an Umbran Spear attack, appeared right _in front of Team Muse and A-RISE,_ switched her pair of Elfin Knights on her legs for a pair of Lt Col Kilgore, and swiftly launched the Glory into the air with a huge kick and a blast rocket on its kisser!

 _ **OST Used: Time for the Climax! (2nd Climax Version)**_

Bayonetta began shaking her hips, and sensually twirling around, her hair that made her suit began revealing themselves as the Umbran Witch yelled out…

" _ **SUNDENNA!**_ **"** _ **('By the name of the evil spirit!' in Enochian)**_

The Glory, with its buffed up nitrogen-imbued electric claws, roared as it threatened to strike back at Bayonetta and co once more, but its efforts were swiftly intercepted by a large, sword-like horn, much to Bayonetta's glee.

The team's eyes widened, their mouth agape when they saw that Bayonetta summoned a giant Infernal Demon in the shape of a fanged unicorn with four long spikes adorning both of its body, and red flames that acted as a mane and tail, and eight legs – four in front and four close to the back!

"C'mon, Diomedes…you know what to do!" Bayonetta, who was sitting at Diomedes's sword-like horn in her god diva hair spiral that covered some of her body, winked as she spread her legs out wide sensually.

The Severer of the Dark, who tolerated only those who have proven themselves worthy, obeyed instantly as it flung the buffed up Glory into the sky, where it used its long, sword-like horn to slice at the unfortunate angels at a blinding speed.

 _ **100 Megaton**_

 _ **400 Megaton**_

 _ **500 Megaton**_

 _ **700 Megaton**_

 _ **1000 Megaton**_

 _ **1600 Megaton**_

 _ **2000 Megaton**_

 _ **2400 Megaton**_

 _ **Megaton Sequence successful!**_

 _ **MAX Bonus – 16000 Halos!**_

Diomedes ended the spectacular fencing with a huge iaijutsu slash that sliced the buffed angel into half.

The sliced body glowed yellow as it soon exploded into many halos and blood, ending the battle as swiftly as it came.

Diomedes, standing behind Bayonetta with its glowing crimson eyes, began arching its back and raising its front four legs; its victorious neigh echoed and shattered the silence in an otherwise winter-covered town of Vigrid before it dematerialized back into the depths of Inferno.

 _ **Verse 2 completed!**_

 _ **Combo: 38245**_

 _ **Time: 1: 30.61**_

 _ **Damage: No damage**_

 _ **Verdict: You obtained the Pure Platinum Medal!**_

 _ **Bayonetta's comment: Baaad Boy! (Sensually)**_

 _ **Bonus Halos: 5000**_

"A…Amazing…" Kotori gasped deeply upon witnessing the majestic unicorn demon Diomedes in action, and Bayonetta's power to even summon it in general.

"So…she can summon other powerful demons too…" Honoka gasped in awe.

"That was…wow…" Tsubasa's mouth went agape, absolutely speechless at Bayonetta's ability to summon an actual intimidating monster to finish evil off – _**and a Unicorn, of all things!**_

" _Diomedes…the Severer of the Dark. To think such a former prideful king of Ancient Greece-turned Demonic Horse can even give in to Bayonetta's power and tolerate her…that's saying something!"_ Maki's eyes widened in shock upon reading Diomedes's entries; understanding more about Bayonetta's potential.

"To think that Bayonetta and Jeanne can work around their comboes so well..." Eli gasped. "They truly are Umbran Sisters, in every sense of a word!"

"Aie...figured their weapon counterparts meant as much!" Nozomi agreed.

"Now that's what I call variety!" Bayonetta boasted and winked. "About time some more angels show up; getting too tired about fighting those Affinities and Acceptances every single day!"

"Nice work, Cereza!" Jeanne grinned. "Still, did you saw how the Glory was imbuing itself with Nitrogen?"

"My thoughts were the same too." Bayonetta wondered. "Seems as if that Chris Fuschia must have performed extensive reprogramming on them using Liquid Nitrogen, but there must be something Trinity-related that granted her power to imbue her Nitrogen with mind-controlling abilities."

"I guess so." Jeanne nodded. "Still, we still have the mysterious case of 'How da heck did Team Muse and A-RISE ended up in Vigrid, of all places?'."

Bayonetta placed her arms akimbo as she tilted her head slightly in amusement; her eyes gazed upon Team Muse and A-RISE – Umi and Kotori in particular.

"Let me guess…" Bayonetta sighed softly. "This isn't some kind of 'I saved your life and so you are finding some way to repay me, come what may.' plot, right?"

Umi and Kotori gasped.

"H…how is it…?" Umi wondered.

Bayonetta sighed once more and gave a 'do I have to state the obvious' look on her face.

"It's obvious why that happened. Lotsa girls and fans of Team Muse have taken such a liking to me that I feel like a fucking celebrity in this town, not knowing that I am not obligated to give autographs!" Bayonetta replied. "This kind of 'I wanna repay you because you are so nice' plot was bound to happen soon enough, though."

"I assume you think it's bad?" Jeanne wondered.

"Not that it's bad, mind you." Bayonetta sighed softly. "The more the merrier. In fact, I am more surprised about why you all are hiding in fear of me discovering you all! It's not like I am gonna bite or something!"

"Well…we're…we're afraid that you might call us to go home…" Kotori sighed.

"Home, why? Isn't it summer time technically?" Bayonetta wondered.

"I guess what they meant is that compared to you, having them facing the angels is about as much as a one-legged man in an ass-kicking contest – it's a no go." Jeanne replied calmly.

"Ah." Bayonetta snapped her right fingers. "Well…I certainly have to agree. This place is full of dangers that normal humans like you all wouldn't be able to deal with."

Both Umi and Kotori sighed softly and looked down sadly.

"Though why are you all looking dejected? It is still possible for you all to repay me in other ways, if that's what you want!" Bayonetta spoke in amusement. "Just continue doing what you love; singing songs that you like and keep the rave of School Idols going! That is more than enough!"

"But…why is that more than enough?" Nozomi wondered.

"I just don't like the fact _**that you all are restricting yourselves**_ if you all are indebted to me - it definitely doesn't fit me to a T, no can do!" Bayonetta shook her head.

Umi, Kotori, and Honoka looked away slightly; Bayonetta could still see them harboring some sort of guilt which she could see easily.

"I guess in your eyes, you still owe me some sort of 'debt' you wanna scratch off the list, huh?" Bayonetta closed her eyes and sighed calmly.

"We can do anything! I mean, if there is anything we can do, we will help! Promise!" Honoka shot out.

"I know Honoka; we all know her in fact. She is the kinda person who will not give up no matter what, even after some setbacks have threatened to break her before! Please, trust us, trust her too!" Tsubasa nodded as she gave a wink towards Muse's leader.

Umi and Kotori nodded readily; with Honoka looking at Tsubasa and nodded readily – silently thanking her friendly rival-cum-ally.

"Besides, it will give us an opportunity to expand out horizons! Now that the legends surrounding Lumen Sages and the Umbran Witches were declared to have existed, we wish to also enjoy ourselves and see the beautiful landscapes; the remains of Medieval Europe!" Eli nodded.

Bayonetta then looked at the rest of Muse, and A-RISE in general; every one of them gave the same nodding response.

Bayonetta then looked at Jeanne, who shrugged.

"Well, no harm in taking them in for a while." Jeanne shrugged.

Bayonetta nodded softly. "Well, we can't just send you all back after you nearly broke your wallet planning their trip over to Vigrid, right?"

"There's no problem really! We used some of Maki's fare to…" Honoka shot out in glee.

"H…Hey, hey!" Maki blushed. "It's not like I agree to in the first place to spend money for the nine of us!"

"Well then, I suppose I will let you in for the ride then; the more the merrier! But, on one condition!" Bayonetta simpered.

"We will be happy to oblige, Bayonetta!" Umi nodded.

"You are free to express yourself wherever you go, not just for others, but for yourself, end of story." Bayonetta offered. "Simple as that!"

"You mean…" Hanayo wondered.

"Just be yourself!" Bayonetta winked. "You all are beautiful young ladies in my opinion having fun every time anywhere, anytime, so keep at it!"

"I think what Hanayo meant was…jobs? Like intels or something?" Tsubasa wondered.

"Oh, that is left for Cheshire, Rodin, and that butt monkey Enzo!" Bayonetta smiled confidently. "Just make yourself at home in this Angel's metropolis; lotsa slaying will be involved!"

Umi and Kotori simpered…

"Thank you for allowing us to join on your journey of yours to find Chris-sensei, Bayonetta-sensei!" Umi and Kotori bowed.

"Chris-sensei?" Bayonetta's eyes widened slightly and spoke the name with interest. "You mean Chris Fuschia?"

"Yeah…" Honoka sighed. "She does indeed fell from grace."

"The cheek of hers to put the blame on me and try to kill me despite knowing that it's virtually impossible to have a touch at me at the stage she was in back then!" Bayonetta replied. "I am not that much of a psychologist, but am I safe to take a gander that she's not able to take departures well? Has it got to do with her loss of her family?"

"Y…Yes." Honoka nodded. "But how did you know?"

Bayonetta recalled the battle that she had with Chris, hours after the SUNNY DAY SONG PV Performance.

"So Chris-sensei has gone off the deep end despite you attempting to knock some sense into her…" Honoka sighed softly. "Then again…who knows how we would have felt if we were to be in her shoes…"

"One thing is for sure; her psyche is broken through all the grief she had to suffer – and it isn't just because of Muse's apparent disbandment years ago. Partly, it's also because of how she perceived us as 'Humanity's greatest enemy'." Tsubasa sighed softly.

"Oh?" Bayonetta wondered.

"Maybe we can tell you more about Chris-sensei while we journey ahead? We both have the same destination, Ithavoll Building, right?" Umi wondered, with Tsubasa nodding along.

"Why not? We are catching a plane over towards Ithavoll Building; with our Umbran Magic, we can just about make any planes work." Jeanne nodded.

"Then let us help in whatever ways we can!" Umi decided. "We can give you information about Chris-sensei!"

"That is a neat idea." Bayonetta simpered as Jeanne nodded. "Since every one of you knows Chris Fuschia more than us both, having someone who had experiences certainly helps! But…"

"But?!" the rest wondered.

"But I do not want the lot of you to be relegated to just exposition materials only." Bayonetta crossed her arms. "I would want every one of you to at least enjoy yourselves during your stay in Vigrid despite all the angelic attacks too; sides, you need reinforcements to help you all – the more the merrier."

"Oh…but we are only…humans though." Kotori sighed. "If only we have things that can _help us with our journey to Vigrid_ – we can't always rely on you, we will be too much of a burden, I am afraid…"

Bayonetta gave a smirk as she materialized a halo upon her right index finger and saw a huge red portal just by a gateway.

"I think I may have just the plan…" Bayonetta grinned. "It's just that things are about to get, 'crazy'!"

"Huh?" the rest wondered.

 _ **What lies ahead for the young ladies ahead?**_

 _ **What kind of things are probably gonna help Muse and A-RISE prepare for the onslaught of hatred as they journey through Vigrid?**_

 _ **See in the next episode of the Umbran Phenomenon!**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Taking a level in Badass – A-RISE and Muse's edition!**_


	7. Muse and A-RISE – A step in Badass!

_**Chapter 7: Muse and A-RISE – Taking a step in badass!**_

 _ **Gates of Hell**_

"So, wanting to set up shop in Vigrid again, huh?" Bayonetta greeted Rodin.

"Heh, might as well; just wanting to see my handiworks in action, that's all!" Rodin grinned.

"I am not in the slightest bit interested that you made those guns – they are a means to an end for me, after all!" Bayonetta boasted. "Those respected figures on the other hand…may use some help of yours!"

"Oh?" Rodin raised his sunglasses in amusement.

The girls shivered in intimidation, their legs becoming jelly at the sight of the most powerful blacksmith ever; even the usually cheeky A-RISE members shivered at the sight of the bald-headed, sunglasses wearing baritonian.

 _ **The Infinite One**_

 _ **RODIN**_

"Woah…are you really that scared of Rodin? Relax…he's not as intimidating as he used to be once you get to know him!" Bayonetta chuckled.

"W…Wha? But that's only because you kicked his ass about a THOUSAND TIMES FLAWLESSLY!" Nico shot back.

"Chillax, ladies." Rodin raised his hands up high. "It's not like I am gonna bite into ya souls, ya dig?"

"Well…well…he's pretty intimidating alright." Tsubasa reckoned. "Given he's 'The Infinite One'."

"So what even I have the name? Titles are just titles now, nothing really matters in the grand scheme of things, as long as halos come my way and I have plenty of work to get down to craft art, that's all I ever need!" Rodin grinned.

"Yeah, still, you haven't introduced this place properly to the ladies, that ain't a respectful way, wouldn't it?" Bayonetta smirked.

"Ha. Welcome to the Gates of Hell. We've lit our prices on fire, so there's won't be Hell to pay…" Rodin grinned while smoking a cigar.

Almost instantly, Muse and A-RISE got over their intimidation and looked at the blacksmith with a disinterested face and a huge drop of sweat upon their foreheads.

"Really? Lit on fire? Hell to pay? Really?" Maki face palmed.

"C'mon, I gotta say some cheesy shit sometimes, ya dig?" Rodin grunted.

"Yeah…I guess so." Maki rolled her eyes. "Still…that was quite some way to break the ice."

"Haha, that's the way to get over intimidation lady." Rodin gave a thumb up. "I gotta give you that, kudos."

"Wait…what's the joke?" Nico wondered.

" _ **Dante Alleghieri's 'The Divine Comedy'."**_ Maki sighed as she managed to get over Rodin's intimidation, if only slightly. "When Rodin was defeated through dishonorable means according Antonio's Notebook, he was said to be sealed inside a block of ice and sent down to Inferno, get it?"

"Break the ice…OH!" Honoka's light bulb lit up.

"Rodin, those ladies here needed some form of protection upon their own; they did mention that they can't just rely on me and Jeanne all the time, they were afraid they would drag me down." Bayonetta explained calmly. "Though I think having them around is already good enough to accompany me on the journey, they still think that way."

"Heh! I would have known it will be a matter of time before someone wants me to craft some weapons for them!" Rodin grinned."

"W…Wait." Maki asked. "According to the Notebook, you would only agree to craft weapons for free if said person or team are worthy enough…"

"The fact that you all contributed into standing up against the universal Hatred – Fernir – back after your Sunny Day Song PV performance, as human beings, is good enough, no?" Rodin replied calmly.

"We…we never believed we would have such honor, The Infinite One." Umi blushed shyly.

"I have always recognize humanity's potential to be strong, which is why I rebelled against the forces of Paradiso back ye olden days." Rodin smiled. "And you all just prove that; so of course I am gonna give my finest product to you all too – thought that would require some…exchanges."

"W…Wait, wouldn't that means _**'making a deal with the devil'**_?" Hanayo stammered.

"I would presume it's in Paradiso's perspective." Umi concluded.

"Why?" the rest wondered.

"Think about it, what does a usual devil connotates?" Umi asked.

"Something, or someone, that rebels the forces of good?" Erena wondered.

Umi nodded. "Or at least, in Paradiso's twisted eyes, they think they are the forces of good and were doing Humanity a favor by 'resetting the world' through destruction. So, when Rodin rebelled, Paradiso casted him as 'The Devil' because he is 'evil' _**in their perspective**_."

"Oh…" the rest nodded.

"Heh!" Rodin grinned. "I always know that humans have a knack for intelligence! Kudos to you Umi."

"Umi, Umi Sonoda." The blue hair maiden nodded and simpered shyly, regaining her composure swiftly after her initial intimidated expression. "Though…what exchanges are you talking about?"

Rodin explained it to them his 'plans'.

"You see, I always used Angelic Hymn Golden LPs to lure out some of hell's uglies." Rodin explained.

"Angelic Hymn Goden LPs?" the rest wondered.

"Yup!" Special records of music containing the crystallized voices of angels; they are especially rare." Rodin nodded.

"So…what has the LPs got to do with the plans you are having?" Erena wondered.

"You see, they have a purpose; one hits them hell uglies' ears, and a damn who's who of Inferno comes pouring out of the inner circles. Then I can use them to breathe life into what I make best – my artful works, or rather, weapons of mass destruction." Rodin grunted.

"So that's how you craft those weapons…" Maki nodded slowly. "Although…Weapons of Mass Destruction…that's kinda scary…"

"Haha…it's just a term I used for weapons that are insanely powerful, get it?" Rodin grinned.

"If we would gander a guess…you mean you mean you wanna use our voices…to make counterparts to the Angelic Golden Hymn LPs? Really?" Honoka's eyes widened.

"Your voices are able to keep the manifested misguided Hatred towards Idol Culture in bay, so I reckon that with a little bit of magic from me, I will be able to turn them into weapons of destructions for you all to use!" Rodin grinned.

"Turning our voices into weapons of mass destruction…" Umi frowned at the ethical dubiousness. "I don't think we can actually buy it, mister. I mean…in the end of the day, we sing because we love being School Idols - the fans we met, the friends we earned, and we love to create happy memories while enjoying the challenge of rising up to the top overall – not because we want to create weapons that has the potential to kill innocent beings…"

"Ah, I get your thinking lady." Rodin apologized. "I should have said 'Weapons of Self Defense' to make it a bit less harsh. Still, it's the same – the angels are coming about to attack you all; you all did say that you can't always rely on Bayonetta and Jeanne to cover up your butts for ya, less you become burdens to them, right?"

The rest glared at Rodin.

"We still have standards, mind you." Umi sighed.

"Chill, ya women." Rodin sighed. "What I mean is _**that I use your voices to lure the demons, beat them down, and use the demons essence into weapons to use,**_ not your voices into weapons themselves! "

"Oh…" Umi sheepishly blushed. "Whoops…"

"Ha. I take no offence to that, lady." Rodin grinned. "In fact, I admire that you are able to stand up to me and saying that your voices shouldn't be turned into something that hurts innocent beings! I like that; people who ain't like you all are what's happening to the music industry these days – mass produced bullcrap, instead of treasuring music as something unique!"

"T…Thank you, Rodin." Umi bowed. "And we're sorry if we misunderstood your message. Still…using our voices to lure Demons out for the sake of pummeling them and absorbing their essence into weapons we can use…is a daunting task for self-defense, if you ask me."

"Oh ho, don't worry; I ain't the most famous Blacksmith recognized in both Inferno and Paradiso for nothing!" Rodin grinned. "Compared to Bayonetta's weapons, they will be weapons that are specifically custom made for each and every one of you humans to use. Just focus on your journey with Bayonetta, and of course, knocking that Chris-sensei of yours back to her senses! I am sure those Angels she brainwashed will need some tender, loving, and utmost care as you plough through them arse."

Team Muse and A-RISE brightened up and nodded in return, but Tsubasa still casted her doubts.

"Can Rodin really do that?" Tsubasa's eyes widened in curiosity; such powers had to be seen to be believed, after all. "I mean…don't get me wrong, earning the title of 'The Infinite One' is awe-inspiring and all, but as Rodin said…titles are just titles…"

"Of course!" Bayonetta grinned.

Using A-RISE's recordings of 'Shocking Party' and Muse's 'Angelic Angel', Rodin summoned a huge crimson portal and teleported out of the bar for a moment. "Watch this space, Tsubasa. Ta-ta!"

"So…let's take a gander at what kinds of weapons you are gonna get!" Bayonetta winked.

"It is going to be a nervous experience though…trying out weapons for self-defense…wow…" Umi took a deep breath and tried to focus. "I mean it sure is going to be exciting and all…but weapons…they are going to be a bit scary to operate."

"It will be scary for human beings, I will give you that." Bayonetta simpered. "But I just treat them as toys to play with; to me, they are just tools – a means to an end for me! Though I can get what you are coming from Umi."

"Huh?"

"You treat weapons as an extension to yourself; an extension to your heart, mind, and soul. Not saying that is wrong; maybe there are different ways we all approach weapon philosophy – there's no right or wrong answer, only respect for said philosophies alone." Bayonetta simpered.

Umi gave a soft smile. "Thank you for respecting my beliefs…Bayonetta."

"Like Honoka, I am confident that you and Kotori will soar, that's for sure!" Bayonetta grinned.

"Maybe mine's gonna be a pair of cat claws, nya!" Rin purred.

"We may never know what we may get – it's like a box chocolates; a box of surprising flavors waiting in store!" Anjou simpered.

"Wielding weapons for the first time…I know this world is slowly becoming a place where Adventurers Guild is a thing now, but to hold weapons for the first time, it's still an exciting prospect!" Honoka gave a big smile.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, a huge red portal appeared behind the wine counter, and out pops Rodin crashing down the floor – his head and coat all bloodied and was breathing heavily – exhausted.

Both Muse and A-RISE members' went wide eyes with shock upon seeing the Infinite One being bloodied up.

"R…Rodin-san, are you alright?!" Honoka shot out in concern.

"Never had one fight me this far before!" Rodin panted, seemingly satisfied with the fight. "Ah…what the hell, you never know if you'll ever see something like this again. But that's what you get…"

Rodin then materialized twelve different globes which transformed into twelve different arrays of weapons!

He then continued, "With a weapon as peerless as the ones you seen in front of your eyes!" he boasted, just as he gazed upon the surprised, widened eyes and gaped mouth of Muse and A-RISE – Honoka and Nico in particular, who widened their mouth agape.

"What? Never seen a man go mano e mano with a proper demon? Or demons, for that matter?"

Bayonetta gave a calm smirk. "I think they are more surprised that you are able to do this in your 'Depowered' state – without your Platinum Ticket to restore your original form."

 _ **Minutes of calming down later…**_

"Wow…" Honoka's eyes widened in amazement as she softly caressed her own set of weapons presented in front of her.

The weapons were a pair of silver gauntlets with pinkish hues surrounding the weapon. Honoka could even feel intense power pulsating and coursing through her very veins like a living human's heart; for powers like those are hard to come by.

 _ **Honoka's Accquired weapon**_

 _ **Gauntlets of Passion, Swords of Flight – XOCHIPHILLI**_

"Su…Su…Such powers beyond belief…how is this possible? It can't be!" Honoka gasped.

"Heh…but it happened!" Rodin grinned, pleased with his handiwork.

The semi-sentient gauntlets swiftly danced around midair with grace and fervor, soon attached themselves upon Honoka's limbs and embedded deep into Honoka's shoulders.

Honoka at first winced in pain, but her eyes soon opened up and glowed as immense powers soon coursed through her veins; her back sprouting a pair of wings made out of immense arcane energies – swords of highly concentrated dark and light energies.

Rodin nodded and grinned, pleased with the development.

"I can feel it…the warmth…the passion of soaring to reach my dreams…those familiar feelings within this weapons…like as if they are a part of me! Yeah!" Honoka grinned.

 _ **Umi's Accquired Weapon**_

 _ **The Vast Oceanic Bow - SUIJIN**_

"Someone once said before…victory in battle is 50% weapon, and 50% user's knowledge. To think such craftsmanship exists…I guess I can see why Bayonetta's weapon contributed hand in hand with the Umbran Phenomenon herself into defeating Alraune…" Umi's eyes widened in amazement at the soft, yet reassuring glow emanated from a bow with dragon-theme motifs.

The bow slowly presented itself towards Umi, whereby the blue hair maiden grabbed it by the lower limb and feels the calm and soothing energy of the ocean coursing through her very veins.

"Amazing…"

 _ **Kotori's weapon**_

 _ **Harp of the Earth – JORO**_

With a strum of the harp's strings, its melodious notes rang softly towards Kotori as she felt immense powers surging her body.

The Harp, upon closer inspection, crackled with demonic energy as swirls of rock, ice, dirt, and earth swirled around said harp in as multiple rings of alluring beauty – as if they were rings dancing around the planet Saturn themselves.

Its harmonic curves were decorated with Inferno's finest diamonds; its strings silky, smooth, and imbued with an extremely powerful demonic essence inside; and body wrapped around in wings made of black and white, with rigged patterns and white, and silky roses decorating offering a nice contrast upon the weapon itself.

Despite being demonic in demeanor, the weapon's aura imbued itself upon Kotori in genuine warm; a reassurance that it will do whatever it takes to protect its owner from absolute harm.

"I'm so fortunate in bathing in this light!" Kotori gave a bright smile.

 _ **Nozomi's weapon**_

 _ **The Mallet of Fortune - FORTUNA**_

"My, my…" Nozomi's eyes widened upon viewing her weapon – a mallet filled with intricate mechanized gears, levers, cylinders, and pipes constructed into a clockwork beauty. Golden rings wrapped around the hammer's body as it crackled with electricity, and its hammer face was imbued with the Japanese symbol of Heaven.

 _ **Maki's weapon**_

 _ **Grimoire of the Secret Butterfly – PSYCHE**_

"A Grimoire…huh?" Maki blushed lightly upon feeling the immense power said weapon possessed. "I have to admit…it's not like I am underestimating Rodin's power to craft it but…to craft weapons like this? To think weapons like these exist…"

 _ **Nico's weapon**_

 _ **Orbs of Smiles – EUPHROSYNE**_

Nine orbs of light, fire, and ice began swirling slowly around the black hair idol herself, surrounding her and imbuing her with immense warmth that brought a smile upon her face.

"Well…I gotta admit, certainly does put a smile to my face!" Nico grinned. "Nico nico nii!"

 _ **Eli Ayase's Weapon**_

 _ **Passionate Skates and Fans of Electrical Passion – TERPSICHORE**_

Eli's eyes widened in awe upon surveying the skates and the traditional fan as her palms felt the pulsating power, waiting to be unlocked for Eli's service.

"Wow…this looks like something a dancer wishes to have…" Eli reckoned.

The traditional looking fan unfurled itself, containing a painting of a branch that had petals and electrical surges coursing through its weapon's body.

"Sweet…" Eli simpered.

 _ **Rin Hoshizora's weapon**_

 _ **Claws of Beauty – BENZAI-TEN**_

"So cute…so beautiful!" Rin squealed.

The katars, presented right in front of her, glowed golden as Inferno's jewels embedded upon the silvery ornate claws. Two small rings of fluffy furs wrapped around the claws, emanating warm energies upon contact. Two furry, cute looking neko-ears materialized themselves, pulsating large amounts of arcane energy – fire.

Upon attaching themselves on Rin, a pair of ethereal cat ears sprouted from Rin's head, and a long tail made out of fiery energy sprouted from Rin's behind. A pair of flowery peonies headpiece covered the side of her ears like headphones, glowing with immense energy.

"It's wonderful, nya!" Rin grinned.

 _ **Hanayo Koizumi's weapon**_

 _ **Staff of Harvest and Prosperity – FERONIA**_

Upon gazing at the staff, Hanayo's eyes widened with awe; expected from someone who had been bestowed with abilities so great.

The staff might seem like it had a long, wooden hilt, but intricate tattoos containing arcane energy suggested otherwise. Vines wrapped around the hilt, glowing with warmth as it connected itself into a huge pink blooming peony, emanating warmth and the smell of spring.

"It's…it's wonderful…" A soft, warm smile crept across Hanayo's face, her eyes gazed upon the staff – its energy strong, yet gentle and reassuring, like Mother's Earth warm embrace.

 _ **Tsubasa's weapon**_

 _ **Revolvers of Passion – VENUS**_

A pair of heavily customized hammer action Colt Magnum revolvers presented themselves in front of Tsubasa, who looked upon it in abject awe.

The Colt Magnums had silvery black highlights encasing around its black body, its cylinders glowed red with intense passion and energy, and upon the revolvers' bottom lies a pair of hearts. Its barrels are large, enough to swallow a large hornet whole and its highlights upon the trigger, and body exquisite.

"Jeezsus…" Tsubasa's smile crept on her face. "To think such powers exist…you sure do live up to your name, The Infinite One."

"Heh! That's just only a few that I can conjure up with! I have plenty more in stock!" Rodin grinned.

"Well…it certainly says magnitude about how powerful you are, despite getting your ass kicked by Bayonetta a thousand times; then again…she's already way powerful on her own!" Tsubasa chuckled. "Still…such power…"

"I made them just so that it can work in tandem with _**a certain member with Muse**_ so that it complements said weapon well! I am sure you know who I am talking about." Rodin grunted.

Tsubasa gasped lightly as she gazed upon Honoka, who blushed lightly and nodded firmly while smiling.

"We can do this!" Honoka nodded.

Tsubasa's eyes widened as she turned away swiftly, her face went beetroot red from the heat; much to Rodin's amusement.

 _ **Anju's weapon**_

 _ **Shotgun of Necessity – ANANKE**_

 _ **Erena's weapon**_

 _ **Katana of Growth, Grace, and Maturity - MAIA**_

"I would say…never expect weapon crafting to be a form of art, consider me impressed!" Erena simpered.

"A shotgun? Well, 's gonna be a pleasure working with weapons that slay those angels in my book…they looked really ugly in my book!" Anju simpered. "Especially with Erena around!"

"Erena chuckled softly. "You gotta admit, that weapon of yours is pretty exquisite!"

"Of that I am certain." Anju simpered.

Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Rodin nodded readily.

"It seems they are lock and loaded to be just as competent enough to survive!" Rodin grinned. "Those weapons have been crafted such that only they can use it – weapons that are operable within human means! So they should get loads of mileage out of those!"

"It's great to see them just as dependable as I am now." Bayonetta grinned. "That Chris is gonna have her work cut short; before she knows it, we are going to raise her tower to the ground."

 _ **Vigrid**_

Upon returning to the surface world, Bayonetta, Muse, and A-RISE wasted no time at all to travel past a hotel pathway with a peculiar block-shape door.

"Um…dead end?" Honoka wondered.

"Not quite." Bayonetta smirked as her suit's began undressing itself into just 'fabric' covering her middle areas.

The team heard a cranking noise from behind and saw that there were two statues depicting a Lumen Sage and an Umbran Witch raised by Madama Butterfly's arms.

"Got close to the Golem's door as fast as you can; you will need it." Bayonetta nodded as she began slicing the golem door open.

"It's only going to activate for just a few seconds, so we best hurry!" Maki, who knew about the Occult Device – Golem via Antonio's Notebook – shot out.

As soon as the occult door began dematerializing to open up, the idols began pushing themselves through to the other side!

"HIIIIIIIYAAAAAH!"

"OOOOAF!"

"Owww….my butt, nya!" Rin whimpered.

"Well…at least every one of us is through!" Tsubasa winced.

"Yeah, at the cost of what? Squashing each other like pancakes?" Nico puffed.

"Well that was good teamwork over here!" Bayonetta chuckled as she strolled over unscathed.

"Wait, you are here before we did?!" Anju gasped.

"Witch Time." Bayonetta simpered.

"Ah." Anju sheepishly chuckled.

"Well, I guess we were in the main part of Vigrid now…I reckoned that this place would have changed since Chris-sensei's usurped Vigrid; so the quickest way to Route 666 back then may not be the quickest way right now." Umi explained.

"She's right; a lot of things can change over the past one year or so." Jeanne agreed, so did Bayonetta.

"Let's ask around and see if there was anyone who knows the quickest way to Route 666 as soon as possible." Kotori suggested.

"Alright, Honoka, and Tsubasa will accompany Bayonetta. Rin and Hanayo can go south; Maki and Nico will go north, whereas Eli and Nozomi will go east. Jeanne, Kotori, and I will check out the south." Umi suggested.

"Right – Anju and I will go west." The purple hair maiden nodded.

"Right, let's split!" Umi nodded.

Just as the team began to split up, however, a huge burst of chilling wind blew over as several halos began to materialize from midair!

"Well, it seems we're greeted by some…unwelcome hosts!" Bayonetta gave a sly smile upon witnessing who said angels were.

Several medium sized angels which nearly looked like Affinities, only some with blue toga armor, and some with red toga armor descended from the skies. The blue angels wielded a big star-shaped staff, with the red angels wielded a pair of chain swords.

 _ **Third Sphere Archangels**_

 _ **APPLAUD A (RED) & B (BLUE)**_

Two large dogs-like angels with skin covered in liquid nitrogen, a large armored jaw with sharp teethes, and armored wings materialized themselves from the air too.

 _ **Second Sphere Virtues**_

 _ **FAIRNESS**_

"I swore that Fairnesses used to have fiery bodies and never ice to begin with…" Bayonetta wondered. "It must be Chris at work."

"Whatever that was, let's kick them assess!" Tsubasa grinned as she whipped out her Venus. "Honoka?"

The leader of Team Muse smiled confidently as she materialized her Xochiphilli Gauntlets and Greaves and materialized her sword-like wings behind her back.

 _ **Verse 1 – Tsubasa and Honoka start!**_

 _ **Verse 3 – Bayonetta start!**_

Honoka swiftly dashed ahead just as one of the Fairness attempted to swipe at her. However, the brunette grinned as she swiftly slide dashed underneath Fairness's belly, appeared on the other side, swiftly got up to her feet, grabbed its tail with both hands, and swing it around like a slingshot!

"YEEEEAAAAAH!" Honoka grinned, the Xochiphilli granting her superhuman strength unlike what she imagined, and swiftly threw the Fairness straight towards Tsubasa, who promptly unleashed several barrage of bullets shaped like multiple hearts towards the canine's armor!

"Nice throw, Honoka!" Tsubasa grinned and winked.

"Yeah! I got more tricks up my sleeves!" Honoka grinned as she smashed the Fairness's skull with a huge kick to its face, launched into a swift triple combo punch attack, and sent the canine-like angel high up the air with a huge twirling kick upon its jaws!

Honoka then spread out her sword-like wings, flew up to the skies, and then launched herself into a massive aerial kick angled downwards, followed by multiple swords that pierced through the Fairness and exploding upon its flesh!

Honoka swiftly cancelled her momentum by swiftly dashing towards the back, charged up immense amount of energy while Tsubasa peppered the Fairness with charged laser shots, the swiftly lunged towards the Fairness's armored mouth _just as Honoka's Xochiphilli started glowing immensely like a star._

The ground beneath Honoka crackled into a huge quake as a huge burst of sword-like energy impaled through the canine-like angel and crackled through its icicle body.

Tsubasa then nodded towards Honoka, swiftly leapt off Honoka's back in an acrobatic leap, rose straight above the Fainress, entered a downwards vortex-spin, and rained hundreds of bullets concentrating towards the canine angel!

Honoka gasped in amazement at what she and did, as Tsubasa.

"Did…did my gauntlets just did that? That light bursting out of my gauntlets…is it a matter of timing?" she wondered.

"It seems so!" Tsubasa nodded and grinned. "And I still can't believe that those weapons allowed me to defy physics!"

"Our attacks really compliment well!" Honoka smiled brightly, growing more comfortable with her weapons.

A huge Fairness suddenly leapt towards them, assuming them to be unsuspected victims…

"Shall we save it for later?" Tsubasa blushed while smiling. "We got some bad dogs to teach' em a lesson with!"

Honoka nodded, grinned, and charged up her Xochiphilli's right greaves; Tsubasa's left Venus pistol began glowing red.

"EAT PEA!" both Tsubasa and Honoka launched into a huge pistol-whip and mega kick respectfully, sending the canine flying way towards Bayonetta, who promptly grabbed it by its tail!

"Let's spin its head right round like a record, baby!" Bayonetta grinned as she lassoed it around with her bare hands, striking past numerous Applaud A and Bs numerous times until she threw towards a role of unsuspecting angels themselves!

Honoka summoned fifteen swords from her 'wings', commanded them to encircle the surrounding Fairness that attempted to pick itself up. The brunette then commanded the swords to pierce the Fairness's broken armored body with no remorse, assaulting it with pure carnage through its body. Honoka then swiftly got up and close and personal to deliver swift punches and kicks that's truck upon the canine angel's spine and ribcages, and swiftly commanded the swords that pierced the Fairness's body to encase it in a huge rose-like cage!

"Tsubasa!" Honoka gazed towards her ally and nodded readily as both young women stand back to back with their hands raised – Honoka charging up her gauntlets full of arcane energy, and Tsubasa charging up her bullets with immense electrical energy.

" _ **Rose bloom goes boom!"**_

Two arcane ranged shots blasted straight from their weapons, twirled around in a double-helix formation, the sped straight towards the rose-like prison and causing it to shatter in an immense explosion!

"Attack!"

Several Applaud Bs threatened to strike Bayonetta with a huge cleave of their staffs, but the Umbran Witch swiftly dodged out of harms, twisted around with her legs bending, and swiftly launched herself into a huge rising pirouette that summoned a large Madama Butterfly's Wicked Weave uppercut!

Bayonetta then swiftly twirled around to deliver numerous demonically charged aerial round house kicks towards several applauds, before kicking them straight with a giant horizontal Wicked Weave kick!

Bayonetta then swiftly unleashed an Umbran Spear to grab one Applaud B's legs, twirled it and slammed it on the ground, then proceeded to punish it by slamming its body repeatedly on the ground, then threw its wasted body like a bowling towards several Applaud A, who proceeded to shoot the Umbran Witch.

Bayonetta, however, activated her Bat Within, activated Witch Time on her will, unleashed a huge dash pistol whipping attack called Stiletto, flipped towards the air, switched up her Elfin Knight on her legs into a pair of Lt Col Kilgore, unleashed two large rockets that exploded, killed several Applauds, and threw the remaining one scattering over the battlefield!.

Bayonetta wasted no time to turn into a crow, swiftly dashed towards a group of thrown Affinities while still in Witch Time, conjured up an aura representing Godoka, drew out her Shuraba, brandished it several times, unleashed several sweeping slashes in between said brandishes, followed by numerous demonic jabs, then several swift rocket launcher kicks upon the Applauds' kisser.

The Umbran Witch than unleashed a multi-directional, Witch-Timed influenced slash attack, and swiftly ended off the combo with a short shout and a huge iaijutsu slash; the Applaud's body sliced apart as angelic blood began bursting out. Its death cried echoed the air, much to the delight of Bayonetta.

" _It seems that Godoka and Homucifer's blessings have certainly brought Witch Time into unprecedented levels! Bloody amazing!"_ Bayonetta grinned.

To Tsubasa and Honoka's eyes, all they saw were just extensive punches, kicks, and sword slashes within just a second – much to their shock and awe.

"Is she stopping time? Or is she speeding up? Ow…it's so confusing as to the mechanics of Witch Time!" Honoka shook her head in confusion.

"It seems she's speeding up, but only because she's slowing down time _**in her own eyes**_ , the rest of us – enemies included – perceived her as just going crazily fast." Tsubasa noted.

"Oh…" Honoka gasped.

Just before they could speak any further, another Fairness that had been surveying the battle surroundings for a while swiftly made a deceptively fast lunge towards Tsubasa and Honoka!

Tsubasa and Honoka's eyes widened in abject shock, but the canine-like angel was swiftly met by three speedy giant rockets upon its belly!

Bayonetta grinned as she winked and made a cocking action with her dual Lt Col Kilgore upon her legs. "Go get them critters; lest they bit you next time!"

Tsubasa and Honoka nodded and wasted no time to dash towards the fairness, with the former dashing in front of the latter to launch several arcane bullets straight towards the Fairness's mouth.

The bullets swiftly entered the Fairness's huge gaping mouth and the canine angel was soon electrocuted; the bullets exploded into fans of electricity that rippled through its flame-like body!

"Electric meets fire, straight up BOOM!" Tsubasa grinned.

Honoka leapt over Tsubasa, swiftly grabbed the stunned Fairness, grappled it close to her, spun around several times, and landed on the ground while crushing the canine's head upon the hard ground – breaking its armored jaws!

Honoka then swiftly did a super somersault to slam the Fairness down, then swiftly slammed the canine thrice, jumped into to the air throw it down so hard that it bounced up, swiftly dashed straight behind Fairness, then slammed the Fairness with a triple punch combo, ending off with a flurry of powerful kick thirteen times!

Within the last kick Honoka's right greaves shone so bright that when a huge blast of arcane energy scorched the Fairness's fiery body so hard that its armor disintegrated into smithereens!

"Not finished yet!" Honoka grinned as she swiftly signaled Tsubasa, who nodded.

Tsubasa charged up large amounts of electrical energy to shoot a fan of lightning towards the charred Fairness – the flames upon its body ignited its body and sent it flying towards Honoka once more, where it was greeted by Honoka slamming its jaw upon the ground.

Tsubasa unleashed a charged up bullet blaster which shot out of the dual pistol in a double-helix formation and swiftly struck the Fairness, at the same time when a mini supernova tore through the canine angel's body from Honoka's Xochiphilli gauntlets, scorching it into oblivion!

"Yes!" Tsubasa and Honoka hi-fived at their first victorious battle – two of the most powerful, speedy, and even deceptively fast angels in existence defeated by two young ladies!

 _ **Verse 1 - Tsubasa & Honoka side clear!**_

 _ **Tsubasa**_

 _ **Combo: 10840**_

 _ **Time: 2:30.430**_

 _ **Damage: No damage**_

 _ **Verdict: Pure Platinum Awarded!**_

 _ **Tsubasa's comment: Be nice, or be viced!**_

 _ **Honoka Kousaka**_

 _ **Combo: 11840**_

 _ **Time: 2: 30.430**_

 _ **Damage: No damage**_

 _ **Verdict: Pure Platinum Awarded!**_

 _ **Honoka's comment: I punch them really good!**_

Bayonetta grinned as she took out her Chernobog, engaged Umbran Climax, swiftly sweep the whole battlefield with a giant pirouette mowing slash, and…

" _ **NOQUODI!" (Servant of the minster of Darkness in Enochian)**_

The Infernal Bat Demon – Mictantecuhtli - swiftly appeared in an Umbran Portal just right below the descending Applauds A & B, drilling them wildly across the field in an upwards strike,, and breaking them apart with tremendous force!

Several more staff-wielding Applaud Bs swiftly descended upon the skies with great force, but Bayonetta swiftly attached her Elfin Knight back upon her feet, activated Witch Time coolly, and proceeded to blasting a few Applauds' fleshes and bones into oblivion with a high speed breakdance bullet attack!

Bayonetta swiftly sped towards one of the Applaud Bs, tripped it using a roundhouse kick, and kicked its butt!

" _ **PIR ZIXLAY!" (Heavenly ones all stirred up in Enochian)**_

A huge Gulliotine appeared just as the Appluad B's chin was about to slam the ground. Bayonetta then launched into a flurry of right leg kicks upon the Applaud's butt while it screeches like a chicken, ending the torture with a click upon her fingers and sending the chopping blade straight towards the Applaud's head!

 _ ***SHWING!***_

And it was off with the Applaud's head!

The Applaud left behind a golden Angel Arm – a staff, which Bayonetta swiftly picked it up while switching her pair of Elfin Knights on her hands for a pair of Undines.

Just as a last bunch of surviving Applauds, enraged, charged towards the Umran Witch while covering themselves in a powerful icicle aura pumped from Liquid Nitrogen, Bayonetta gave a grin as she began unleashing a huge storm of Undine's Inferno in a pirouette dance and melting the Cryokinetic aura in one go!

Just as her pirouettes about to end, Bayonetta swiftly blasted the Applauds with a icy pirouette; the Umbran Witch alternated between Ice and Fire with every pirouettes until the Applauds' were completely frozen solid, to which she took the Staff Angel Arms and swing around the staff's elongated hilt like a pole dancer and unleashing large amounts of arcane slice energies!

Bayonetta then swiftly switched into two pairs of ringed-shaped weapons of gold and red – representing angels and demons – transformed said weapon into a demonic version of Acceptane's lancer twirled around in a massive pirouette, planted it upon the ground, and unleashed a giant tsunami of demonic energy that crushed the remaining angels apart!

 _ **Bayonetta Verse 3 cleared!**_

 _ **Combo: 55000**_

 _ **Time: 2: 20.320**_

 _ **Damage: No Damage**_

 _ **Verdict: You got the Pure Platinum Award!**_

 _ **Bayonetta's comment: Muah!**_

"Amazing…she got way more combo points then us both combined!" Tsubasa gasped.

"Nice work, Honoka and Tsubasa! It seems the two of you are getting the hang of the dance!" Bayonetta nodded and grinned.

"It really is true that Rodin made it accessible for us to use – they are really good!" Honoka jumped for joy.

Tsubasa chuckled at Honoka's optimism and nodded readily. "Ah, I would certainly agree with Honoka on!"

Eli, and Nozomi, who were the nearest of the lot who were dispersing to investigate clues to Route 666, heard the shattering cries of the last of the Applauds and ran back swiftly to check on the trio.

"Bayonetta! Tsubasa! Honoka! Are you alright?" Eli asked in concern.

The rest also made a swift rendezvous after hearing the angels' screams earlier.

"We are fine as is, Eli!" Tsubasa winked and blushed lightly. "Honoka did a really great job fighting those angels, I am impressed!"

"You did too, Tsubasa!" Honoka blushed along as she gave a sunny-like smile, much to Tsubasa's admiration. "We sure do complement each other well – range and melee – even our actions and all speaks for itself!"

Erema sighed and looked at the blushing Tsubasa. "Couldn't you just spill it out already?"

 _ **OST played: Bayonetta OST – Luka Enters (I feel that it's a good way to convey Tsubasa's dilemma right now!)**_

"W…Wha?" Tsubasa's eyes widened as a huge bead of sweat appeared on her forehead.

"You know what I am talking about; ya don't need me to spell it out, do you?" Erena rolled her eyes calmly.

"I…um…ah…" Tsubasa blushed. "What? Don't look at me as if I committed some crime!"

"You know, I have to side with Erena here; there is something on your mind and it doesn't take a dunce to know whatcha thinkin!" Bayonetta teased as she twirled her lollipop in front of Tsubasa's emerald eyes, and swiftly pointed it in Honoka's direction!

"You don't have to be shy about it…right?" Anju chuckled softly. "Kotori and Umi got together, so…"

"ANJU! You don't have to...to be…!" Tsubasa's eyes became white as she flustered in her speech!

"What? Don't you think it's a bit obvious to us; the fact that you are willing to pull us along just to clear the snow – just mere hours before the second Love Live preliminaries where they sung Snow Halation? Or how about you ate up loads of Love Live's Team Muse-based branded waffles just to get Honoka's costumes card – the Ultra Rare ones in particular? Or how about…"

"Or how about when you hold Honoka by her hands – when you allowed Muse to use our stage to perform Yume no Tobira – and you tell her how charming and dreamy she was, how her smile was cute, and how you even got all the CDs and goods…" Anju chuckled softly.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Tsubasa crossed her arms in a hurry, breaking into a hot and cold sweat as she interrupted her mates. "It's not that I am denying! I just…I just need TIME! I don't know if…if…"

"Time wait for no man, my dear." Jeanne chuckled, with Bayonetta laughing along.

Honoka blushed softly; although she could be dense, reckless, and at times lazy, but her experiences in writing songs about love – Snow Halation -meant that it did not took her long enough to see where this was going!

"Tsubasa…"

"H…Huh? Ya?" Tsubasa gave a nervous smile.

"Did you….really…?" Honoka blushed softly. "I mean…I also…"

Tsubasa was about to respond when a huge rumbling quake erupted and uprooted the town in more ways than one – houses were destroyed, lamppost and trees were uprooted, fire hydrants were destroyed, and the lots!

The team was fortunate enough to be on an elevated ground of Vigrid, but the water was soon rising up minute by minute…

" _ **Obza Ds Baglen Irgil Ollor Nightmare Mirc Nanaeel Qvrlst Ol Moooah – Tsubasa!" (The one who caused many a nightmare upon our Icy Maiden – Tsubasa!' in Enochian)**_

Just then, a loud, manly voice shot out from above the torrential skies…

" _HEY! OVER HERE!"_

The ladies looked up and saw Luka – on a hovering helicopter – waving hello!

"Luka! You seem to have a way around the world, haven't you? How'd you find us here?" Bayonetta wondered.

"My nose can smell trouble from afar, remember? I knew the instance there were some stormy clouds earlier in the day traveling into the direction of Vigrid that something is gonna be wrong; seems I am right." Luka nodded. "Someone's calling for your blood, Tsubasa!"

"Don't tell me it's because of Chris's nightmare!" Tsubasa frowned in concern.

"Judging by its sound…" Bayonetta frowned as she looked at Jeanne, both nodded in agreement.

A huge geyser of water began erupting from the ground up and quakes rippled through the floor in a swift motion!

A huge dragon-like angel suddenly came out of the flooded town of Vigrid and landed upon the sea itself, revealing itself in all its 'glory'.

The dragon-like angel had a pair of handlebar-like wings; its whole body had silvery metallic architecture adorned with lustrous metals, jewels, and even golden ornate highlights spreading around its body. Its face were reversed, as its 'eye was near its chin, while his jaws and mouth were located upon his main head instead. Its two pair of legs had porcelain faces, and an armored face located on its main head's bottom half. Upon its legs, two pairs of turning silver fans were connected upon its flat joints beneath its mini halos - on the top of each of his legs – followed by two turbines mounted on his back.

Its most striking feature however, was the numerous amounts of interconnecting tubes that feed loads of Liquid Nitrogen into the turbines, fans, and its handlebar-shaped wings, covering parts of its horns in its fronts, and its legs with Cryokinetic auras and ice.

" _ **Ol Olani Oiad Lonsa Cordidz Bagle Olani Nenni Noasmi Ol Om Oiad Deception Ol Humanity!"**_ ( _ **'You are the very reason why I have come to understand the deception of Humanity.' in Enochian.)**_

 _ **(Camera focused out as the said angel's body transitioned to a rough sketch of the full figure itself upon the Hierachy of Laguna, with the Audito's Halo spinning in place in time to reveal the name.)**_

 _ **Audito**_

 _ **THE FINAL CARDINAL VIRTUE OF PRUDENCE**_

 _ **OMEGA SAPIENTIA**_

"A…Auditos?" Tsubasa's eyes widened at the sight of the fearful, draconic creature standing right in front of the team.

"Auditos." Jeanne frowned. "The Divine Will's manifestation of the four virtues in existence – Prudence, Fortitude, Justice, and Temperance – and were thus some of the most powerful beings in existence."

Maki frowned as she looked upon Antonio's Notebook. "They are The Grand Generals of Paradiso and the Hierarchy of Lagunas in general. Basically a nice way of saying they are next in power to Jubelius and the Infinite One."

"You mean…manifestation of concepts given life?" Umi frowned.

"Every Infernal Demons and Angels in this world are – to a large extent – manifestation of concepts of certain aspects of human life, for better or for worse." Maki frowned.

" _ **Olani Oai Grateful oi Oiad Icy Qvrlst Iolci Oiad Auditos Back Ol Malpirg."**_ (I am indebted that the Icy Maiden brings us Auditos back to life. in Enochian) Omega Sapientia spoke calmly. _**"Ol Ds Inflict Oiad Mir Mirc Nanaeel Qvrlst, Gemeganza Suffer Oiad Nostoah Gnonp Did, Tsubasa Kira!" ('You who inflict the torment upon our Maiden, will suffer just as she did, Tsubasa Kira!' in Enochian)**_

Having done her 'homework' on the language of Angels thanks to her learning some basics online before the trip to Vigrid, and more advanced Enochian via Maki's Antonio Notebook, it did not take long enough for Tsubasa to realize why the Final Cardinal of Prudence would say such stuff.

 _Chris still could not let go of the very day that she had the nightmare – the nightmare of Eli joining A-RISE, and that Tsubasa herself was the perpetrator!_

 _That and the few times where Tsubasa expressed her admiration for Muse and overall – to Honoka Kousaka in general – Chris would never ever forget, nor would she forgive!_

"To think that Chris-sensei would still be traumatized by the assumption, the groundless accusation that I would poach Eli Ayase…and sabotage Honoka in doing her best." Tsubasa frowned.

Honoka looked at Tsubasa's concerned look as both ladies realized that no matter what they say would never satiate Chris's desire to kill Tsubasa, once and for all…

" _ **Nanaeel**_ _ **Ipamis**_ _ **think**_ _ **Oi**_ _ **OiAD**_ _ **Qvrlst Nenni**_ _ **Ipamis**_ _ **Bams**_ _ **Mad**_ _ **Feelings Niis**_ _ **Honoka! Oi Oe Ol Oiad L-Baltoh Absurd Order!" (Do not think that the Maiden have not forgotten your feelings for Honoka! That is sin of the most absurd degree!)**_ Omega Sapientia roared, its halos glowing red with anger and fury.

"Did Chris harbor such an intense hatred towards you, Tsubasa?" Bayonetta wondered.

"I am the leader of A-RISE…" Tsubasa sighed. "And also because she think that A-RISE represented everything negative about idol culture – raunchy, dirty, seductive bullcrap that made people view idol culture as talentless and money-milking - it is to be expected for her to assume that given Shocking Party…I just didn't expect her hatred to be taken to SUCH a degree…"

"That's not true at all!" Jeanne frowned. "Just because Shocking Party had a bit of naughty undertones did not make it seem like they are impolite, haughty, or proud in a negative light!"

Tsubasa shook her head.

"I will admit, the way I talked when we met Muse face to face might seem to just be a way to express our confidence…but under Chris's psyche, it might just be about equivalent to telling her to give up saving the idol industry in general." Tsubasa shook her head.

Omega Sapientia, fed up with Tsubasa's apparent knowledge, threw off every sense of speaking in Enochian and roared, sending torrents of water to destroy several towers distances behind.

"That way you talk, the way you think you know everything, you know everyone; you know every single detail as if you are the big shot, which is why our Maiden knows you will poach Eli Ayase, and even seduce Honoka Kousaka to distract her from getting Love Live, right?" Omega Sapientia roared.

Tsubasa gritted her teeth as she looked up.

"That isn't even true to begin with!" the leader of A-RISE shot back with eye frowning. "Did I sound haughty back then? Questionable! But I still respect my rivals and even treated Honoka like a worthy rival all the way! Heck, I treated her as one of my best friends even as we work together to save the School Idol industry! We learn a lot during our time as rivals, as friendly rivals, as best friends' off-duty, and even as allies during the final days before Muse did their Sunny Day Song PV! Even her smile is charming, but that's why I admire her – her ability to tackle life's hardship with utmost determination despite her brashness of it all!"

Sapientia breathed deeply, attempting to understand Tsubasa's words.

"Did I mention that Eli may be a great addition to our team? Yes! But did we really specifically say that we wanna POACH HER? NO! We knew that Eli is one of the nine reasons that made Team Muse the way they are; to poach her will be to make it unfair – dishonorable even! We are great with just 3 of us – Erena, Anju, and I!"

"As for Honoka, we might be rivals once, but it was Honoka's smile that allowed me to see her as the sun that she truly is! She is an angel, no…a sun! A shining sun!" Tsubasa shot back her admiration for Honoka towards Sapientia.

She then continued after a deep breath, her expression becoming serious. "Most of all though…it's her determination to get things done that got me attracted to her! The love and determination that she showed for her friends, family, fans, and even me for that matter; that is why I have grown close to her! That is why I admire her, and with recent times…why I admire her more than just an idol after the Sunny Day PV performance! That is why…!"

"SILENCE! The fact that you have those thoughts deserved the ultimate punishment!" Omega Sapientia roared.

The straw that broke the camel's back, Tsubasa thought.

Sure, Chris may have been inebriated in grief and sorrow due to her broken psyche of having lost the Fuschias for eighteen years, and the lost of her second family – Team Muse – due to disbandment did not help either.

 _But that did not justify such groundless accusations, especially accusations that she only got close to Honoka just so she can sabotage Muse's chance of winning Love Live!_

 _Nor did it justify the groundless accusations of A-RISE's primary admiration for Eli Ayase meant that poaching was for certain!_

They might be rivals back then…but even they had standards!

As the water levels began rising, Luka frowned as he shot out. "It's getting too dangerous! Let Jeanne and Bayonetta deal with this abominable creature while we get to the chopper!"

"We can deal with them with our weapons, can't we?" Nozomi wondered.

"Even if you can, there are only enough floatable objects for about _**four people**_ to travel upon!" Luka frowned.

Tsubasa's hands began trembling – she tolerated enough of Sapientia's bullshit.

Was Chris's grief understandable?

Yes!

Is losing a family member, a friend, or even loved ones sorrowful in general?

Definitely! Who did not?

Is Team Muse's previous disbandment sorrowful?

You bet it was!

Did it justify Chris's action?

NO! Not when innocent lives were involved!

Tsubasa knew that if she had to die, she might as well die knowing that it's not her fault that she caused Chris's grief – it was her own wangst that did such injustification despite a sympathetic Freudian Excuse!

Tsubasa stepped out, much to the shock of Muse, Luka, A-RISE, and Honoka in general…

"I will deal with this!" Tsubasa frowned.

"But…but why?" Erena shot out in concern.

"This is between me and that dragon-like abomination!" Tsubasa frowned as she whipped out her Venus Revolvers. "If what he really wanted to have a go at killing me, then so be it! Won't stop me from admiring Honoka, even if she may not notice it in the end, or one-sided, or whatsoever!"

Tsubasa gasped upon feeling a soft and gentle grip upon her right shoulder.

"H…Honoka?" Tsubasa stammered.

"It's no point trying to reason with Sapientia, Tsubasa." Honoka simpered. "You are not going to face him alone, we are!"

"Besides…thank you for telling me…how you feel for me." Honoka blushed happily.

"Y….You know it's more than just admiration as an idol…?" Tsubasa replied swiftly.

Honoka nodded and blushed happily.

"If we have to live to see the day, let's fight for it, shall we?" Honoka gave a smile as bright as the sunshine Tsubasa recognized!

Bayonetta calmly looked at Tsubasa and gave a confident nod and a small smile; she was well aware of Tsubasa's relationship with Honoka thanks to the Umbran Witch being a fan of Muse herself.

"Cereza and I know Sapientia; he's a very talkative type." Jeanne smirked. "No point shutting him up, the only way is to play with them until they got tired, and tell them to fuck off!"

"Tsubasa, if you love someone, you will have to fight for it. Treasure her properly; I know you do, because you support her during the Live finals despite being your rivals, right?" Bayonetta winked; she was there as one of the spectators in the final Live as well – of course, as the orange-brown hair lady that sang 'As times goes by' and escorted Honoka back to the hotel in the future.

Tsubasa looked at the famed Umbran Witch and felt gratitude welling up inside her; Bayonetta was right after all – why not did she had such astounding agency that even the angels feared her?

Because Bayonetta fought for someone she loved…

She fought in memory of the Umbran Witches and most importantly, her _**mother whom she treasured the most – Rosa.**_

 _ **The same Rosa who encouraged her to stand up strong, be powerful and badass, and protect humanity from evil angel in the most fun ways possible!**_

To whom Tsubasa treasured?

Not just Erena and Anju, the fans, and Love Live that was for sure.

 _ **Honoka.**_

It was Honoka, truly it was her!

Tsubasa and Honoka blushed in bliss as they stood back to back, facing the enraged Omega Sapientia; they know that after this battle their feelings will be confessed to each other; with that notion, the encouragement to kick angel butt ignited upon their very soul!

The rest of Muse and A-RISE looked upon their leaders with nods of approval and admiration; with even Erena giving a sigh of relief!

"I guess even when you are bossy, Honoka, you still have the guts to rise up to even the seemingly impossible task, huh?" Umi simpered.

" _Welp….it's about time Tsubasa got to acknowledge those feelings of hers!"_ Erena thought while simpering.

"C'mon, there's no time!" Luka shot out while frowning; the torrential water threatening to wash whatever remained of the floating grounds left!

Umi at once instated herself as the deputy leader as she gave a firm nod towards Honoka.

"You deal with that Audito with Tsubasa, Bayonetta, and Jeanne!" Umi nodded.

Honoka gave a bright smile. "Umi, I won't let anyone of you down!"

"Let's get it up! Quickly, double it up!" Umi instructed as Luka helped some of them along too.

"Be careful, nya!" Rin shot out.

With only four – Bayonetta, Jeanne, Tsubasa, and Honoka – left to face the Final Cardinal Virtue of Prudence, the angel's halo itself glowed red with fury and anger.

Both Bayonetta and Jeanne's eyes glowed pink and purplish blue as the leapt into the air, materialized three pair of wings from Malphas, Godoka, and Homucifer, and activated their 'Serious Mode' – permanent Umbran Climax mode.

"Humans…always so foolish!" Omega Sapientia roared. "Do not think lightning will strike twice just because I have been defeated once!"

"Oh? Why don't we have some genuine fun, then? Will be quite nice to see you pile on quite a challenge when you are not talking crap and boasting about how powerful you are! Plenty of time for pillow talk afterwards, I assure you!" Bayonetta winked.

"If you think you're gonna break us up…" both Tsubasa shot out in unison as they raised their weapons, back to back, facing the Final Cardinal Virtue of Prudence with a certain ominous chant playing upon the background…

 _ **OST Played: Bayonetta x Love live Official Soundtrack - Yume no Tobira x Sapientia – On the Choice Between Good and Evil Mix (Infinity Climax Omega Platinum ReMix)**_

" _You better turn your tail and run, because you are IN A WORLD OF WRONG!"_

" _THEN DIE!"_ Omega Sapientia roared.

 _ **(Chapter Scene ends with Tsubasa and Honoka standing back to back, with Bayonetta and Jeanne following suit, much to Sapientia's disgust and anger.)**_

" _ **LET'S ROCK, BABY!"**_ the foursome shot out confidently.

 _ **Next Episode: The Final Cardinal Virtue of Prudence!**_

 _ **Chapter cleared!**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Vigrid – The City of Déjà vu – Snow Halation Edition (Short Chapter)**_

 _ **Results Screen**_

 _ **Participants involved: Tsubasa, Honoka, and Bayonetta**_

 _ **Tsubasa Kira**_

 _ **Verses Medal: All Pure Platinum**_

 _ **Used Item**_

 _ **None**_

 _ **Total Score**_

 _ **Combo: 10840 (P)**_

 _ **Time: 02:30.43 (P)**_

 _ **Damage: 0 (P)**_

 _ **Award Bonus**_

 _ **No Item: 5000**_

 _ **No Damage: 6000**_

 _ **Penalty**_

 _ **Continues: No Continues**_

 _ **Deaths: None**_

 _ **Total Halos Acquired: 16000**_

 _ **Verdict: You got a PURE PLATINUM Award!**_

 _ **Tsubasa's comment: Now there, be nice, or be vice!**_

 _ **Honoka Kousaka**_

 _ **Verses Medal: All Pure Platinum**_

 _ **Used Item**_

 _ **None**_

 _ **Total Score**_

 _ **Combo: 11840 (P)**_

 _ **Time: 02:30.43 (P)**_

 _ **Damage: 0 (P)**_

 _ **Award Bonus**_

 _ **No Item: 5000**_

 _ **No Damage: 6000**_

 _ **Penalty**_

 _ **Continues: No Continues**_

 _ **Deaths: None**_

 _ **Total Halos Acquired: 17000**_

 _ **Verdict: You got a PURE PLATINUM Award!**_

 _ **Honoka's comment: I can fly, I can soar; there is nothing I cannot do!**_

 _ **Bayonetta**_

 _ **Combo: 55000 (P)**_

 _ **Time: 02:10.43 (P)**_

 _ **Damage: 0 (P)**_

 _ **Award Bonus**_

 _ **No Item: 5000**_

 _ **No Damage: 6000**_

 _ **Penalty**_

 _ **Continues: No Continues**_

 _ **Deaths: None**_

 _ **Total Halos Acquired: 17000**_

 _ **Verdict: You obtained the PURE PLATINUM award!**_

 _ **Bayonetta's comment: You didn't think I missed a good fight, did you?**_


	8. The Final Cardinal Virtue of Prudence!

_**Chapter 8: The Final Cardinal Virtue of Prudence – Honoka's and Tsubasa's EXceed Triggers!**_

 _ **Last episode on the Umbran Phenomenon…**_

 _ **Tsubasa and Honoka blushed in bliss as they stood back to back, facing the enraged Omega Sapientia; they know that after this battle their feelings will be confessed to each other; with that notion, the encouragement to kick angel butt ignited upon their very soul!**_

 _ **The rest of Muse and A-RISE looked upon their leaders with nods of approval and admiration; with even Erena giving a sigh of relief!**_

 _ **"I guess even when you are bossy, Honoka, you still have the guts to rise up to even the seemingly impossible task, huh?" Umi simpered.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Welp….it's about time Tsubasa got to acknowledge those feelings of hers!"**_ __ _ **Erena thought while simpering.**_

 _ **"C'mon, there's no time!" Luka shot out while frowning; the torrential water threatening to wash whatever remained of the floating grounds left!**_

 _ **Umi at once instated herself as the deputy leader as she gave a firm nod towards Honoka.**_

 _ **"You deal with that Audito with Tsubasa, Bayonetta, and Jeanne!" Umi nodded.**_

 _ **Honoka gave a bright smile. "Umi, I won't let anyone of you down!"**_

 _ **"Let's get it up! Quickly, double it up!" Umi instructed as Luka helped some of them along too.**_

 _ **"Be careful, nya!" Rin shot out.**_

 _ **With only four – Bayonetta, Jeanne, Tsubasa, and Honoka – left to face the Final Cardinal Virtue of Prudence, the angel's halo itself glowed red with fury and anger.**_

 _ **Both Bayonetta and Jeanne's eyes glowed pink and purplish blue as the leapt into the air, materialized three pair of wings from Malphas, Godoka, and Homucifer, and activated their 'Serious Mode' – permanent Umbran Climax mode.**_

 _ **"Humans…always so foolish!" Omega Sapientia roared. "Do not think lightning will strike twice just because I have been defeated once!"**_

 _ **"Oh? Why don't we have some genuine fun, then? Will be quite nice to see you pile on quite a challenge when you are not talking crap and boasting about how powerful you are! Plenty of time for pillow talk afterwards, I assure you!" Bayonetta winked.**_

 _ **"If you think you're gonna break us up…" both Tsubasa shot out in unison as they raised their weapons, back to back, facing the Final Cardinal Virtue of Prudence with a certain ominous chant playing upon the background…**_

 ** _(OST Played: Bayonetta x Love live Official Soundtrack - Yume no Tobira x Sapientia – On the Choice Between Good and Evil Mix (Infinity Climax Omega Platinum ReMix)_**

 _ **"**_ _ **You better turn your tail and run, because you are IN A WORLD OF WRONG!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **THEN DIE!"**_ __ _ **Omega Sapientia roared.**_

 ** _(Chapter Scene ends with Tsubasa and Honoka standing back to back, with Bayonetta and Jeanne following suit, much to Sapientia's disgust and anger.)_**

 _ **"**_ ** _LET'S ROCK, BABY!"_** __ _ **the foursome shot out confidently.**_

 _ **Recap ends**_

 _ **Honoka, Tsubasa, Bayonetta, Jeanne – Verse 1 start!**_

"CORONZON!" (Enochian for Witch) Omega Sapientia wind back, activated its boosters upon its nitrogen-supplied handlebar wings, and swiftly rushed towards them like a motorboat!

The team, however, was well aware off the boosters Sapientia, its winding time, and thus swiftly dispersed upon Honoka's click of a finger.

While the only remaining floating platform were gone, Sapientia was shocked to find that Tsubasa landed upon one fo the few floating planks and surfing straight towards the Audito itself; Honoka managed to spot a icicle plateau and leapt towards it, where she promptly anchored herself with multiple spikes protruding out of her pair of Xochiphilli Greaves!

"So, the icicle aura generated by that Sapientia must have caused the side effect of certain water bodies to freeze and providing platforms! Sweet!" Honoka grinned.

The Cardinal Virtue of Prudence, however, wasted no effort in opening up the canisters upon its back and unleashed numerous amounts of Gjallarhorn Cryo Rockets towards its enemies – some flying towards Bayonetta and Jeanne, while most headed straight towards Honoka and Tsubasa!

Honoka frowned as she swiftly punched one of the rockets with her Xochiphilli gauntlets, threw them towards the front left leg's porcelain face, grabbed another rocket while swiftly dodging other barrages using choreographies based on 'Snow Halation', threw into the same porcelain face, dodged a few more, and grabbed the third!

" _HOT POTATOES!_ " Honoka shot out with a grin on her face as she threw the rocket like a slingshot straight towards the same porcelain face and broke it completely!

Tsubasa leapt towards Sapientia's giant tip upon its forehead, stepped upon it, leapt high towards the air once more, unleashed a huge Shocking Vortex – a spiral attack filled with large amounts of electrically-charged bullets - locked on towards Sapientia using her Venus Revolver's lock-on laser function, and unleashed a giant charged laser energy on the form of a huge orb!

The huge laser energy swiftly pierced through the electrical helix, combined forces with it, and struck hard towards the giant Audito, causing it to stumble greatly as parts of its icicle armor began to shatter!

Sapientia, however, swiftly managed to side step towards the side, unleashed numerous amounts of Cryokinetic missiles straight towards Tsubasa, and propelled its massive body straight towards her for a massive spear lunge!

Tsubasa's Venus, however, swiftly glowed white after the huge Shocking Vortex and Laser Orb combo; whatever that was, Tsubasa knew it had got to be part of some sequential combo!

" _ **Shocking Party – ACID RAIN!"**_

Tsubasa unleashed a huge burst of energy from her dual Venus Pistols, which swiftly dispersed itself into multiple laser beams into the heavens. The short hair brunette swiftly landed back upon the floating raft, flipped out of danger just in time to escape Sapientia's impending jet-powered lunge, and looked up just in time to see the electrically charged laser beams swiftly descending upon the skies!

The lasers danced around the Cryokinetic missiles, swiftly intercepting, cutting off their engine supply, and rendered them duds as they dropped towards the oceans; the lasers then swiftly rained upon the recovering Sapientia and its right back leg's porcelain face – exposing its weak points!

"Sweet!" Tsubasa grinned as she gave a thumb up towards Honoka.

"Seems there's more to our weapons then just simple attacking, eh?" Honoka followed with a smile.

On the other side, both Bayonetta and Jeanne swiftly brandished their Shuraba and Angel Slayer respectively, unleashed several amounts of sweeping, pirouettes, upper cut slashes, and even flipsaws; with each slashes, the Wicked Blades forcibly sliced through the thick, icy plating that gave Sapientia such absolute protection…whatever that 'Absolute' was.

The porcelain faces on both legs upon Sapientia's right shattered into million pieces, causing the giant dragon-like angel to keel, but it swiftly recovered its stance as it soon dove into the water!

"Going 'Jaws' on us, huh?" Tsubasa smirked as she nodded towards Honoka, Bayonetta, and Jeanne.

Charging up loads of arcane energy - while surfing - Tsubasa surrounded herself in a huge burst of orange aura as she unleashed numerous shots of electrically charged fireballs straight towards the skies, with Honoka unleashing her fair share via her Xochiphilli's Sword Wings.

Huge rings of water soon rippled beneath Tsubasa's feet as the A-RISE leader swiftly ducked away at just the last second before Sapientia rose up to have a bite…

Only to have the Audito be greeted by a huge barrage of electrically charged fireballs and slew of summoned swords raining down upon its mighty jaws, slicing, burning and even electrocuting several parts of its complicated circuitries!

Knowing that the Audito was stunned by the heavy assault, Bayonetta spread her legs out wide as she sat in midair, her hair that formed her suit swiftly unfurled out till her god-diva hair strands covered her body.

" _ **IZAZAZ PIADPH!" ('Framed in the depths of my jaws!' in Enochian)**_

All at once a large and terrifying arachnid demon made of hair erupted from the rippling water just beneath the Umbra Witches; the Magma Spider had crown of skulls atop its head and similar skull adornments upon its legs. Its body was doused in exceedingly hot magma – not even water could extinguish the intense heat erupting from beneath its body of darkness – and its eyes glowed ruby as it bared its strong, sharp fangs at Omega Sapientia.

"W…Wait…A huge spider? A HUGE SPIDER? REALLY?" Nico's eyes widened in fear as she nearly fell while running out of the chopper; she wasn't really the arachnid lover to begin with!

"NICO!" Luka managed to grab her back to the chopper just before she fell out of said vehicle due to fear.

Hanayo, predictably, almost fainted at the sight of the giant demonic arachnid itself!

"At…At…At least…at least it's on our side!" Hanayo stammered as she broke into a cold sweat in a mix of fear and awe.

Rin swiftly covered her own eyes, not wanting to end up nearly fainting like Hanayo; just a glance was more than enough to inflict fear itself!

Even the usually calm and wise appearance, Nozomi's hair were raised upon glancing at the arachnid demon itself; her expression pretty self-explanatory.

Maki's spine tingled with fear; she felt goosebumps raised upon her skin as she swiftly took a glance at Antonio's Book…

 _ **Twister of Flames**_

 _ **Infernal Demon – PHANTASMARANEAE**_

"S…Spiders?" Umi shuddered at the thought, yet looked upon the flying Umbra Witch in admiration. _"One of humans most feared creatures in the world…yet for Bayonetta to even command such a giant creature of fear with such confidence…"_

Strangely enough, Kotori was not scared of Phantasmaraneae; her eyes were spellbound by the fact that Bayonetta was able to control and completely dominate one of the world's most fearful creatures in existence – SPIDERS!

Despite the initial intimidation, however, both Honoka and Tsubasa managed to overcome it quickly – their adventurous spirit enabled them to shatter their initial fear, for they had probably encountered spiders many a times before.

"Amazing…!" Honoka gasped in awe at the Twister of Flame's imposing structure.

"You gotta admit…it's pretty kickass that a spider is assisting us…and summoned by Bayonetta, no less!" Tsubasa nodded along.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Omega Sapientia roared in anguish as it attempted to make a getaway; even as an Audito, its fear of Spiders had not left him one bit, not at all!

However, a huge surge of electricity and ice soon overloaded the Final Cardinal Virtue of Prudence!

" _You and your fucking fear of spiders! FIGHT THE ARACHNID, NOT RUN!"_

Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia's voice echoed through Sapientia's ears as the icy Maiden temporarily hijacked its mind and forced the Audito to swiftly made a swift return towards the arachnid demon by taking a huge Cryokinetic swipe towards the seabed, unleashing a pair of giant icicle towers straight towards its target!

Honoka frowned as she swiftly appeared in front of the Twister of Flames, began charging up her gauntlets swiftly, and closed her eyes as she began to focus all her energies upon her weapons.

 _*DING!*_

"NOW!" Honoka shot out firmly as she unleashed a drastically powerful punch that not only shattered the ice shockwaves into smithereens, her attack created such a titanic wave of crimson shock energy that it cut off Chris's neural connection with Omega Sapientia as soon as the energy slammed hard upon its forehead!

The brunette then swiftly nodded towards Tsubasa, who swiftly unleashed huge orbs of energies via her Venus Revolvers for the former to make deft platform jumps straight towards the helpless Audito!

"Honoka, you know the drill!" Bayonetta and Jeanne shot out and winked.

"What else? Isn't it simply, 'IT'S CHOW TIME!'" Honoka grinned as she unleashed numerous hammering punches straight towards the Final Cardinal Virtue of Prudence, sending it into a painful frenzy that it had no other choice but to follow Honoka's inputted direction – straight towards Phantasmaraneae's gaping jaws!

Omega Sapientia, however, attempted to break free of Honoka's control by flipping its back, but Honoka swiftly beat it down into submission with a massive charged stomp!

"That's not the way to go about being naughty!" Honoka pouted.

Umi's eyes widened upon what Honoka just did.

"H…Honoka…did that? Seriously?" the blue hair maiden gasped.

Bayonetta's Phantasmaraneae screeched as it swiftly sunk its jaws upon Omega Sapientia's armored face, revealing its weak point – another fragile porcelain face!

" _Tsubasa, now!"_ Honoka cried.

As the armored debris from Omega Sapientia's armored face came descending fast towards Tsubasa, the maiden swiftly leapt past one of the debris, spun herself in a drill-like pirouette, sandwiched past two debris, and unleashed a huge barrage of bullets via a high-speed drilling spin!

Knowing what this would lead up to, Honoka swiftly landed herself upon an ice plateau just right in front of Sapientia's tail, and stomped it!

"Just where do you think you're going?" Honoka grinned.

The leader of Muse then swiftly grabbed it with both gauntlets, began _swinging Omega Sapientia like a merry-go-round,_ and sent the Audito flying towards the barrages of bullet that Tsubasa unleashed at the same time!

The electro-bullets rained upon Omega Sapientia's porcelain weak spot on its front, shocking its body, burning through its bones, muscles, and even its heavily mechanized structure!

Tsubasa swiftly landed upon the same raft that she leapt off earlier and gave a thumb up towards Honoka, who gave a soft smile and a confident nod in return.

"It seems both Tsubasa and Honoka are working quite well!" Bayonetta chuckled.

"Yeah? Well, we're not going to lose out either! Shall we, Cereza?" Jeanne grinned.

"You need to ask?" Bayonetta winked as she whipped out her Durga Claws, switched to electric, dived bombed towards a distracted Sapientia, and started unleashing numerous amounts of sweeping Wicked Claw Swipes that slashed right through Sapientia's musculature and mechanics; sometimes even outright electrocuting them and damaging certain parts of its circuitries!

Bayonetta then swiftly stunned Sapientia by grabbing its right front leg, temporarily sent an overcharged electrical current, stunned Sapientia by overloading its circuit, activated Witch Time on her own will, utilized her Gigaton strength to life and sent it straight flying towards Jeanne.

The white hair Umbran Prodigy swiftly took out Col Slade – Jeanne's counterpart to Bayonetta's Lt Col Kilgore – burst into a cloud of moths as the flung body of Sapientia seemingly collided with her, rematerialized back to herself, activated Witch Time, and unleashed five white large Wicked Weave Rockets towards Sapientia's front weak spot that sent it flying towards the other side of the battlefield!

Omega Sapientia roared as it unleashed one of its new arsenals – eight highly-modified Cryokinetic M61 Rotary Vulcans upon each side of its body and limbs – and unleashed a huge barrage of Gjallarhorn Cryokinetic Angel Artillery Missiles straight towards the team!

Both Bayonetta and Jeanne skillfully danced, barrel-rolled, flipped, dived, ascended, and flew their way through the barrages confidently.

Tsubasa leapt off from the raft towards Honoka, whereby the latter gave a firm nod, grabbed the former by both of her hands thanks to Xochphilli's super strength, and threw her towards the missile barrages like a slingshot!

" _ **Shocking Party: CROSS NOVA!"**_

Towering high up the air, Tsubasa swiftly got herself into a vortex position, spun around rapidly, and peppered the stormy skies with numerous amounts electrical bullets danced around and struck the missiles with lethal accuracy, causing them to explode, and even some straight towards the Audito itself!

The Audito roared as it attempted to clear its sight for another attack; however, Honoka played Hot Potatoes by sending several more Gjallarhorn Cryokinetic Missiles back towards its weak spots and sent it flying up the air!

Honoka, taking the cue to do something awesome, swiftly dashed towards Sapientia's underbelly just as it descended to the ground, positioned herself just nicely at Sapientia's middle, unleashed a huge uppercut to sent it flying sky high, grappled on towards it, and unleashed a quick barrages of hooks and punches past the Audito's weak point!

Honoka's gauntlets swiftly glowed brightly as she took the cue to execute a well-timed charged punch before her last attack contacted Sapientia's jaw, unleashing a gigantic shockwave with such force that it threw the Cardinal Virtue straight towards Bayonetta and Jeanne, where they both proceeded to pummel it down with Madama Butterfly and Styx's fists via their pistols!

Bayonetta then swiftly dived down towards Sapientia's front, took out her Rakshasa, performed an intricate combo of pirouette slashes, sweeping slashes, acrobatic flipsaws, even swift and steady jabs, and ending off with unleashing a huge pirouette uppercut while summoning Diomedes drilling the Audito from the ground up! To add even more insult to injury, Bayonetta continued the assault with several cross slashes, spinning assault slashes, and unleashed Diomedes once again for a huge cleaving strike with its huge fencing horn!

Bayonetta then swiftly countered off Sapientia's attempted claw swipe by activating Witch Time at will once more, took out her huge hammer of lightning – Takemikazuchi – charged it up to full, and unleashed a huge slam that was accompanied by a huge lightning strike and two pairs of hairy, demonic, yet muscular hands with spikes upon its knuckles!

 _ **Shatterer of the Earth**_

 _ **HEKATONCHEIR**_

" _Legend said that it's super dumb…but when it comes to delivering the raw goods – pummeling enemies down – it sure did prove to have nearly the same power as The Infinite One himself…"_ Maki's eyes widened even more at Bayonetta's arsenal of demons she could summon.

Sapientia roared and attempted to unleash a barrage of missiles yet again, but Jeanne twirled around and started to summon her own version of Phantasmaraneae!

" _ **EMNA OL OXEX RACLIR!" (Herein I make you vomit and weep in Enochian)**_

The huge magma arachnid, this time made out of Jeanne's white hair as a conduit, screeched as it made Omega Sapientia turned tail and flee, but Bayonetta was having none of that bullshit and flew straight towards Sapientia's back.

The Umbran Witch summoned two fists, swiftly grabbed the handlebar-shaped wings, and forced the Audito towards Jeanne's Infernal Spider. Omega Sapientia roared as it attempted to break free once more, but Bayonetta punched its head down and forced it to continue wading straight towards the Magma Spider.

The Twister of Flames promptly chowed down on Sapientia's face even further; its limbs tearing up the handlebar-shaped wings as its damaged musculature began exposing upon the salty air.

Unable to take the humiliation over their dominance anymore, Chris's eyes glowed as she dominated over Omega Sapientia's mind wirelessly, completely overriding its motor neuron function and even covering parts of its wounds with icicle platelets!

" _That does it! I will see to this personally myself, WORTHLESS SCUMS!"_ Chris's voice echoed through the skies as Omega Sapientia began to dash straight towards the icicle plateau where Tsubasa and Honoka stood by.

The two maidens wound up to leap, but Omega Sapientia swiftly side stepped to the left and unleashed a huge sweeping claw that unleashed towers of water upon their way. The maidens swiftly blocked them, but Omega Sapientia took the opportunity to channel its hatred towards its Nitrogen-powered jet upon its limbs, swiftly dashed back diagonally, locked on towards Honoka and Tsubasa, swiftly unleashed a jet-powered body slam straight towards the icicle plateau, and destroyed the rest of the plateau with Gjallarhorn missiles and Gatling gun strikes at the same time!

Honoka and Tsubasa's eyes widened upon the imposing Audito, but Bayonetta and Jeanne swooped in just in time to deliver several Wicked Blades upon the Cardinal's face and sent it tumbling back several meters with a large Wicked Weave Kick!

Sapientia swiftly flipped up, recovered its own stance, side stepped towards the right, unleashed a huge amount of rockets, swiftly side stepped upon the right, and unleashed numerous amount of claw-like energies imbued with aquatic arcane energy mixed into it!

Both Bayonetta and Jeanne, however, stood in front of Honoka and Tsubasa, drew a huge Umbran Circle with their Moon of Mahaa-Kaalas, and swiftly neutralized the impending with relative ease!

The team, however, perked their eyes up in shock upon hearing a beeping sound; Sapientia had placed a huge Ithavoll Whirlpool Mine beneath them while attempting to unleash a huge body slam towards Honoka and Tsubasa!

 _ ***BOOM!***_

Bayonetta and Jeanne managed to escape unscathed, and Honoka and Tsubasa managed to dodge out of harm's way together, but they were soon caught by the whirlpool's immense strength as it attempted to sweep them off their tracks!

It did not help that Omega Sapientia swiftly clawed upon the sides of the whirlpool's vortex with its jaws open, ready to devour them if they so much as to make one wrong move!

" _This time…Tsubasa, YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH! THE WRATH OF THE OCEAN!"_ Chris's voice reverbed along with Sapientia's.

Honoka extended her right hand as she cried, "TSUBASA! HOLD MY HAND, NOW!"

Tsubasa attempted to hold them, but…

" _NOT SO FAST!"_

Omega Sapientia swiftly opened up its jaws, separated into four different fleshy flaps, and twirled the water body with such tremendous force that the whirlpool swiftly pulled the maidens in. Honoka, and Tsubasa, however, concentrated their arcane energies blessed by their weapons in an attempt to cancel out the forceful suction Sapientia had created.

Bayonetta and Jeanne managed to grapple upon Honoka and Tsubasa, pulled them just out of the strong suction area, and placed them upon the outer funnel area.

"This thing…this thing just won't let up!" Honoka frowned.

"Mind-hacked by Chris, what do you expect?" Jeanne frowned in concern. "We have gone too far to back down, though!"

Sure enough, Omega Sapientia opened up its jaws, summoned four cylindrical-like tentacles, placed two into the funnel body itself, and summoned them right in front of the foursome themselves!

"DUCK!" Tsubasa shot out.

A thick laser of concentrated ice and light blast straight towards them; Bayonetta and Jeanne managed to escape the vicinity thanks to Bat and Moth Within while Honoka and Tsubasa swiftly flipped their way out of the laser turbines. The latter duo swiftly did a mid-air pirouette to ensure the raft was properly balanced as they landed perfectly upon the water body.

Omega Sapientia, infuriated, charged up its four tentacles once more and soon unleashed another quadruple blast attack, this time moving in a turbine fashion in an attempt to trip the foursome up.

Honoka and Tsubasa slowly surfed towards Sapientia's mouth all while successfully dodging their way out of the first wave of turbine light cannons by pirouette jumping and somersaulting. However, the top right tentacle cannon fired a homing light shot straight towards Honoka and Tsubasa out of left field!

Honoka barely had enough time to react before instinctively brought up her Xochiphilli's gauntlet and performed a huge punch straight towards the light beams, much to Tsubasa's horror as she shielded her eyes.

The rest of the team members, Luka and other Muse members included held their breath…

Only to see that Honoka leaping out of the smoke, fully unscathed, grabbed the right tentacle, suplexed it midair, planted it straight into the water body, and cried, "TSUBASA, NOW!"

Tsubasa, relieved, responded immediately with a barrage of laser orbs raining down electrical charges towards said tentacles, unleashing several gun whipping hold shots by utilizing choreography from 'Shocking Party', and ending off the combo with a nicely-times charged bullet shot that unleashed itself as a large arcane shockwave that blasted the tentacle back towards the Audito right smack in the face!

Omega Sapientia, however, enraged by Tsubasa's 'Shocking Party' choreography, switched its set of Rotary Cannons into something more lethal – Railguns…

" _YOU WANT SHOCKING? I WILL SHOW YOU FUCKING SHOCKING!"_ Chris's voice echoed.

" _ **OMEGA FACTOR: LIGHTNING BLITZ!"**_

Omega Sapientia roared as it took multiple swipes upon the water, summoning multiple water towers straight towards the foursome, which they promptly managed to dodge pass…

Bayonetta, however, could hear a distinctive electrical charging coming from Sapientia itself and saw that the rail guns mounted upon it were aiming _**straight towards Tsubasa herself!**_

" _ **CANILU!"**_ Bayonetta chanted as huge amounts of hair began unfurling out of her suit once again.

Both Honoka and Tsubasa's eyes widened in horror upon realizing that Sapientia's claw attack was all just a setup for the rail gun attacks, but five gorgons made out of black hair swiftly intercepted the railgun's energy beams using their horns; said gorgons had their forehead decorated by gold plating and red blades on their snouts, with its bodies connected into what looked like a _**gorgon's severed head obscured by a red, crescent-adorned veil.**_

 _ **Spinner of Destiny**_

 _ **INFERNAL DEMON – HYDRA**_

"Is…is that…is that a Hydra?" Anju's eyes widened in shock at the way Sapientia's laser were sliced off. "And did it just do that?"

"Yup…it just did!" Nozomi exclaimed.

"Incredible! Slicing up non-matter and even one of the most powerful elements – lightning – on Earth…like it was nothing?" Rin gasped.

Unfortunately, the sliced lasers deflected itself randomly upon the whirlpool's body, creating multiple explosions and resulting in mini tidal waves crashing upon the battlefield!

"TSUBASA! HOLD MY HAND!" Honoka cried as she extended her right palm.

Tsubasa gritted her teeth as she attempted to do just that, and they were so close too, but the electrical shockwave caused by the tremendous blast's speed caused them to lose balance and be struck by the pressurizing water towers flaring out from the whirlpool itself!

Honoka struggled to keep herself alive while swimming inside the raging whirlpool abyss, her thoughts went back to the very day where Honoka herself embraced Tsubasa after Muse won Love Live's finals.

 _The warmth…_

 _The encouragement…_

 _The tears…_

 _The declared admiration for each other…_

 _The cheers…_

 _The smiles upon their faces…_

 _The happy teasing all around…_

 _No…_

 _This is not the end!_

" _This is not the end…THIS ISN'T OVER! TSUBASA!"_

 _Bayonetta's encouragement from the past years echoed upon Honoka's head…_

" _ **You can fly, Honoka!"**_

" _ **That is why Muse will be my no. 1 go to band – expect no substitutions!"**_

" _ **Fly, fly like you used to, just like before! Fly, spread your wings, and soar to greater heights!"**_

 _That was all she needed to know – if she needed to prove that she loved Tsubasa just as much as the latter did - her time…is now!_

" _EXCEED TRIGGER – XOCHIPHILLI!"_

Honoka's eyes glowed as the Xochiphilli sets reacted with her sheer will and determination, surrounding her in a large aura of fire as she swiftly swam over towards a struggling Tsubasa, just in time before a huge warm aura began engulfing her very being. The aura soon erupted into a huge pillar of dark and light, temporarily blinding everyone's eyes.

"W…What? How is Honoka…WHAT?" Nico's eyes widened upon seeing what was in front of her eyes; everyone aboard the chopper was shocked too.

Honoka's eyes glowed sapphire and a translucent aura materialized itself as an Aztec demonic god with multiple feathers, falcon motifs, double horned forehead, scaly shoulder pads, and multiple jewels decorating upon its scarf while wielding two pairs of spectral gauntlets with immense power.

"I will do anything to protect my friends…and I certainly will do everything I can to protect who I love – THAT INCLUDES TSUBASA!" Honoka roared as she unleashed her full power of the Xochiphilli – the EXceed Trigger!

"Nice!" Bayonetta grinned after recovering from her relieved expression.

Umi's eyes widened in abject awe, realizing what Honoka had unleashed.

"Honoka's determination…manifested that? How is it…?" Maki stammered, her eyes widened in awe upon witnessing Honoka's awakening.

" _This is…this is Honoka's determination manifesting into reality…amazing!"_

Tsubasa managed to expunge the water from her system as she shook her head and cleared her vision, just in time to see Honoka's newly gained form; the aura from Xochiphilli embracing Tsubasa in emanating warmth, with Honoka turning to glance at her with a thumb up and a confident smile upon her face.

Despite the torrential water threatening to blow Tsubasa away, no thanks to Omega Sapientia's relentless insults, Tsubasa grinned as she braved the rain to stand up and held Honoka by her hand!

"Our love is something that Chris will never understand if she keeps being in grief forever! You want us to show you, Chris? THEN LET US SHOW IT TO YOU!" Tsubasa shot out firmly as she crossed her Venus's revolvers, concentrated large amounts of arcane energy, and unleashed a huge aura which soon materialized itself into a goddess aura – said aura having a purplish toga surrounding her demoness's body, its arms wielding two large arm cannons filled to the brim with demonic energy.

Omega Sapientia continued the swift assault with a huge swiping claw, but Honoka confidently parried the claw with a swift backhand – with the Xochiphilli Aura swiftly doing the parrying job itself!

With a short shout, Honoka swiftly grabbed the keeling Sapientia and threw it out of the raging whirlpool, with the rest of the foursome flying out of the hellhole in an instant. Honoka then flew straight towards Omega Sapientia's belly, unleashed several uppercuts and sweeping punches upon its belly, teleported straight towards the latter's frontal weak point, unleashed a flurry of kicks, pirouettes, flipsaw kicks, and a highly pressurized arcane blaster shockwave!

Bayonetta casually kicked Sapientia's butt high the sky, grabbed it by its tail, suplexed it on the seabed several times, unleashed a huge amount of Elfin Knight's pistol whipping via Madama Butterfly's Wicked Weaves _**(Umbran Climax),**_ and then summoned Madama Butterfly herself to ram the Audito with an immense headbutt!

"BURN!" Jeanne smirked as she clicked her fingers and summon Malphas – a giant demonic, multi-eyes, devilish-horned crow made out of Jeanne's white hair – which promptly drilled past the Final Cardinal Virtue of Prudence, followed by several devastating brandishes from her Angel Slayer, culminating in her summoning Mictlantecuhtili drilling past the Audito in a devastating speed, revealing more of its damaged musculature!

Omega Sapientia tumbled across the seabed surface, but swiftly got back up and unleashed a whole barrage of rail gun as its desperation attack, followed by clawing deep into the water and unleashing several majestic water towers!

Tsubasa stood behind Honoka, with the latter kneeling down on one knee and began charging a large amount of arcane energy; her Xochiphilli aura doing suit too.

"Tsubasa!"

"Honoka!"

"NOW OR NOTHING!" both Tsubasa and Honoka yelled as Tsubasa whipped out her Venus's revolver and began unleashing huge array of bullets via an array of graceful modern dance moves, with her Cannons from the Aura if Venus unleashing numerous giant arcane shots to neutralize the opposing rail gun energy!

Honoka swiftly gave off a firm war cry of confidence as she unleashed numerous gigantic punches straight towards the impending aquatic towers, causing some to be neutralized and even some to be reflected back upon the shocked Cardinal Virtue itself!

"GET OVER HERE!"

Honoka's Xochiphilli Exceed Aura Trigger grabbed Sapientia by its jaws, pinned it down, proceeded to pummel it into submission via hammering blows, and even unleashing a giant charged shockwave punch in the process to add insult to devastating injury!

"Not finished yet!" Honoka grinned as she made an opening jaw motion in midair; the Xochiphilli Aura obeyed instantly as it stunned Sapientia with a giant punch on its face and swiftly grabbed it by the jaw, making the same opening jaw motion with extreme force!

"Tsubasa, wanna care to do the honors?" Honoka winked.

"Do I ever?" Tsubasa grinned as she unleashed a whole barrage of heart-shaped arcane bullets – Venus Aura's spiral wave motion blasters – homing straight towards a frightened yet helpless Sapientia upon its jaw, sending waves of explosion that shook the once mighty Audito in its knees!

"NOW FOR THE CLIMAX!" Honoka and Tsubasa shot out.

"We figured we let you both do the Climax, how's that for a couple's first outing?" Jeanne winked.

"R…Really? Ain't it supposed to be your jobs?" Honoka gasped.

"There's plenty more where that came from!" Bayonetta nodded. "Besides, isn't a good way to state your love for each other, by dealing with the adversities that caused the both of you sooooo much trouble in the first place?"

Tsubasa looked at Honoka and vice-versa – both of them nodded in glee as they faced the weakened Audito.

"READY?" both Bayonetta and Jeanne grinned.

"LET'S DANCE!" Tsubasa and Honoka grinned along.

" _ **ARGEDCO!"(Invoke in Enochian)**_

" _ **OXEX RACLIR!"(To vomit weeping in Enochian)**_

Bayonetta summoned a gigantic canine Infernal Demon with demonic gryphon wings. The canine demon had one large primary head with a pair of long, sharp fangs, and two smaller heads that acted as its front paws. Each head had multiple sets of large, red eyes, and atop the central head are curved horns and skulls adorned near its eyes and flared out mane.

 _ **Destroyer of Fates**_

 _ **INFERNAL DEMON – LABOLAS**_

" _The one who destroyed fate itself…a symbolism of taking charge of her own destiny and set out her own plans…it's no wonder she can control such a powerful canine demon!"_ Umi looked upon the exceedingly powerful canine infernal in admiration; her respect for Bayonetta grew even more that day.

Kotori's eyes in absolute shock and awe as she witnessed yet another powerful demon summoned from the Umbran Phenomenon herself, awed by Labolas's powerful design despite its initial intimidation.

"That power – it's so immense, so huge, and so powerful!" Kotori winced upon the huge power Labolas displaced upon the atmosphere.

"H…Horoshi…" Eli's eyes widened – despite her apparent fear of the dark, every notion of it was gone the moment she saw Labolas's design and immense power oozing from its teeth and gaze.

Jeanne summoned an infernal demonic dragon made of white hair; a huge demonic dragon with scaly skin, spike plating protruding out of its spines, a pair of giant devilish horns, multiple red eyes, and two pair of large and strong limbs with giant red claws.

 _ **Devourer of the Divine**_

 _ **INFERNAL DEMON - GOMORRAH**_

"D…D…DRAGON, NYA!" Rin stammered in a mixture of awe, shock, and fright as her hair stood up upon hearing the giant dragon's earth-shattering roar.

"Oh my…word…" Erena's eyes widened in shock, her jaws widened slightly as she attempted to keep her cool despite being internally 'bowled over' by Gomorrah's scale.

Bayonetta and Jeanne commanded their 'pets' by pointing straight towards Sapientia. Both Labolas and Gomorrah obeyed instantly as they swiftly caught up to the fleeing Sapientia, imbued their fangs with immense Infernal Flames, sank their jaws deep upon each side of Sapientia's gigantic Cryokinetic body, melted through its defensive mechanisms, and sending its entire systems on the brink of a Fatal Error!

"Let's save our confessions for later…shall we?" Honoka winked.

"Let's!" Tsubasa blushed happily as both maidens stood back to back; both Honoka and Tsubasa swiftly charging immense amount of energy, and…

" _ **THIS IS FOR US, FOR OUR LOVE!"**_

" _ **FROM THE SHOCKING PARTY AND INTO THE DOOR OF OUR DREAMS!"**_

" _ **EXCEED BURST: FINALE CRESCENDO!"**_

Both the Aura of Xochiphilli and the Aura of Venus began standing back to back, raised their hands towards a fatally wounded Sapientia, and acting upon Honoka's and Tsubasa's actions, began charging up their energies too.

Both Honoka and Tsubasa's warmth as they faced back to back were transfused with immense earnest and power upon a huge energy glob that soon grew to the level of Labolas himself!

"FOR OUR DREAMS!"

"FIRE!"

Both Honoka and Tsubasa gave off an earth-shattering war cry and unleashed the gigantic orb straight towards Sapientia. The orb soon materialized itself as Leo, who was Honoka's constellation, surrounded itself with twirling energies of electricity – Tsubasa's ultimate attack contribution – and swiftly engulfed the Final Cardinal Virtue of Prudence in a huge comet crash!

 _ **100 Megaton**_

 _ **400 Megaton**_

 _ **600 Megaton**_

 _ **1000 Megaton**_

 _ **1400 Megaton**_

 _ **1800 Megaton**_

 _ **2200 Megaton**_

 _ **3000 Megaton**_

 _ **6000 Megaton**_

 _ **9000 Megaton**_

 _ **MEGATON LIMIT EXCEEDED!**_

 _ **MEGATON MAX Bonus: 30000 Halos!**_

Omega Sapientia's death roar echoed through the air, its body began charring upon its bones and sinews as both Gomorrah and Labolas began tearing its body apart – only its head was left!

"Im…Impossible! How humans…humans are capable of such…such power? IMPOSSIBLE!" Omega Sapientia roared in a painful tone.

"I don't think you will even understand it, Sapientia! You guys thought that Humans are weak…yea, sure they might be at times, but we can prove that even with those flaws, we Humans deserve a chance to live – because you guys will never be able to feel humanity's greatest gift – the ability to love!" Honoka shot back.

"Narrow-mindedness will never get you anywhere, I myself will never poach Eli Ayase and break Muse's uniqueness, nor will I seduce Honoka just to sabotage their chance of winning; I truly admire, and now, love Honoka…and I am sure my actions have shown! This is one of Humanity's strength – the ability to fulfill one's own words when it truly matters!" Tsubasa simpered. "We will face your boss, and we will make sure that her narrow-minded grief will be put to rest, once and for all!"

"I guess you will not live to tell the tale again, eh? Enjoy your second trip to Hell then!" Bayonetta waved goodbye with a glee on her face as a huge Umbran portal opened up, spawning numerous amounts of hellish hands that grabbed Omega Sapientia's head – claiming their prize.

" _ **MAY ERIDA – THE GODDESS OF HATRED – GRACE EVERY ONE OF YOUR SOULS TO DAMNATION!"**_ Omega Sapientia cursed as the hands dragged the souls down to hell!

"Erida…? Whatever that was, I will take a gander and said that it must be somewhat connected to Chris herself…" Jeanne frowned.

"We can ask either Luka or Rodin about this and see if they got any clues – for now, the storm is over." Bayonetta simpered.

"Yeah…and besides, that's a great outing for both Honoka and Tsubasa!" Jeanne chuckled.

"Would think so!" Bayonetta chuckled. "Still, let's get back to the big chopper with those two; we don't want them to catch a cold now, can we?"

 _ **Back in the chopper**_

The Chopper was a highly modified chopper with several interior bunk rooms – Luka somehow brought it by doing some 'homework' and contacting several of his friends in 'high places' who were in aeronautical engineering…

At least, that was what Luka told the girls.

Luka told them that for now, they have to make a landing at the Bridge of Remembrance to stop for portable refueling – not that the girls would care – they were still on the right track to Route 666 after all.

"I still can't believe you summon that…that huge spider just to chew Sapientia's face off! Still…he looks really ugly with its jaws open, that Sapientia!" Eli gasped in admiration for Bayonetta, and then shook her head in disgust for the next.

"That was sure a tough fight for you all…good thing you all fight flawlessly! Gotta admit – scary spider aside - that was a spectacle you gals pulled off! I guess Hanayo was right when she said 'glad that spider was on our side!' nya!" Rin chuckled sheepishly.

"Y…Yeah…Hanayo admits it too!" Hanayo, who was captivated by Bayonetta's and Jeanne's ability to combine brutality and grace together, blushed happily.

"Aie! We have been through way worse than those Auditos could pull off at us! Still, I have to give Honoka and Tsubasa credit…they are able to pull this off with splendor – now that's making an entrance debut with style!" Bayonetta winked.

"It's about time too…both of them admired each other not just for being idols…but also as individual persons as well. I guess their confessions allowed them to unleash that…that inner potential of theirs and jacked it up tenfold!" Erena raised her eyes in amusement.

"Yeah, Erena's right…" Umi chuckled softly. "Bayonetta, Jeanne, thanks for helping Honoka and Tsubasa out too."

"There's no need for such gratitude like this – having fun is about the best I can get – the rest is just bonus, that's all!" Bayonetta grinned. "Besides, I am sure the whole lot of you wants to congratulate Honoka and Tsubasa for their confession, right?"

"Yeah! Why don't we just do that? Congratulate her, share the happiness, nya!" Rin meowed.

Of course, upon one of the chopper's bunk room...

"Honoka…I…I'm sorry." Tsubasa shook her head and sighed.

"For what?" Honoka wondered with a tender look upon her face. "You did nothing wrong…"

"You know how assumption is always the biggest…biggest error that any human could make, right?" Tsubasa chuckled sadly. "I thought you may just see my love for you as just…my admiration for you as an idol. Or maybe…my attempt at getting you to fail Love Live even when I have no means to do that…"

"I am just…stupid, am I?" she continued.

"No."

"H…Huh?" Tsubasa wondered.

"I can't blame you for that…I too felt the same way – that my feelings for you may just be feelings of admiration. But…but now I can safely say that it's more than that – and I don't want to let it slip by, less it turns into something I will regret forever!" Honoka simpered and blushed.

She continued, "The very best we could do…is to learn from our mistakes – be happy that we can be here right now…and be with each other, right?"

Tsubasa closed her eyes and feel a warm tear streaking down her cheeks – she was grateful – whoever god she believed in – that she was born to feel love…

Love for the person whom she admired – who became her lover – even!

"Promise me one thing…Honoka."

"Yes?"

"Let's not hide our feelings for each other…any more…alright?" Tsubasa blushed happily as she embraced Honoka with all her warmth.

"You need to ask?" Honoka chirped as both of them embraced each other…their lips slowly met in bliss, much to the little squees of Rin outside.

"Well…it's about time…" Erena sighed happily.

"Aie, aie!" Anju chuckled softly.

"It's bound to happen, let's face it – it's just a matter of…when." Umi nodded.

"Ah…but that's not the only thing that is interesting." Bayonetta gave a naughty smirk as she signaled her eyes towards the door.

Upon looking at the door…

" _Tsubasa…"_

" _I…Honoka…I don't think I cannot take it up anymore – you're way too cute for me to hold back!"_

" _Mmmm!"_

"Woah…that escalated quickly!" Umi's jaws and eyes widened in amusement – surprised at seeing the development.

"I am not that surprised, to be honest!" Nozomi grinned as she took out a predictable Lovers Arcana, with Eli nodding and smiling along.

"Then again…tensions always occur, and now they have got the time to express their pent up emotions…I am not that surprised!" Bayonetta chuckled. "C'mon now, why not leave them be – unless you really wanna hear those lewd, naughty voices!"

"W…W…Woah! We're not like that, Bayonetta!" Luka shot back.

The rest managed to burst into laughter, successfully dispelling the tension aboard the chopper.

 _ **The next episode: The Legend of Erida – Primal Goddess of Hatred!**_

 _ **Chapter Completed!**_

 _ **Chapter 3: The Final Cardinal Virtue of Prudence!**_

 ** _Tsubasa Kira_**

 ** _Verses Medal: All Pure Platinum_**

 ** _Used Item_**

 ** _None_**

 ** _Total Score_**

 ** _Combo: 22560 (P)_**

 ** _Time: 04:30.43 (P)_**

 ** _Damage: 0 (P)_**

 ** _Award Bonus_**

 ** _No Item: 5000_**

 ** _No Damage: 6000_**

 ** _Penalty_**

 ** _Continues: No Continues_**

 ** _Deaths: None_**

 ** _Total Halos Acquired: 16000_**

 ** _Verdict: You got a PURE PLATINUM Award!_**

 ** _Tsubasa's comment: It's the best day of my life!_**

 ** _Honoka Kousaka_**

 ** _Verses Medal: All Pure Platinum_**

 ** _Used Item_**

 ** _None_**

 ** _Total Score_**

 ** _Combo: 22840 (P)_**

 ** _Time: 04:30.43 (P)_**

 ** _Damage: 0 (P)_**

 ** _Award Bonus_**

 ** _No Item: 5000_**

 ** _No Damage: 6000_**

 ** _Penalty_**

 ** _Continues: No Continues_**

 ** _Deaths: None_**

 ** _Total Halos Acquired: 17000_**

 ** _Verdict: You got a PURE PLATINUM Award!_**

 ** _Honoka's comment: With Tsubasa…yes, I can do it!_**

 ** _Bayonetta_**

 ** _Combo: 34000 (P)_**

 ** _Time: 04:10.43 (P)_**

 ** _Damage: 0 (P)_**

 ** _Award Bonus_**

 ** _No Item: 5000_**

 ** _No Damage: 6000_**

 ** _Penalty_**

 ** _Continues: No Continues_**

 ** _Deaths: None_**

 ** _Total Halos Acquired: 17000_**

 ** _Verdict: You obtained the PURE PLATINUM award!_**

 ** _Bayonetta's comment: No one can deny me a good fight, eh?_**

 ** _Jeanne_**

 ** _Combo: 38000 (P)_**

 ** _Time: 04:10.43 (P)_**

 ** _Damage: 0 (P)_**

 ** _Award Bonus_**

 ** _No Item: 5000_**

 ** _No Damage: 6000_**

 ** _Penalty_**

 ** _Continues: No Continues_**

 ** _Deaths: None_**

 ** _Total Halos Acquired: 17000_**

 ** _Verdict: You obtained the PURE PLATINUM award!_**

 ** _Jeanne's comment: It's a celebration, bitches!_**


	9. Erida's legend! Bayonetta's soft side?

_**Chapter 9 – The Legend of Erida! Bayonetta's soft**_ _ **side – Team Muse's gift to her!**_

 _ **Meanwhile, back at the chopper, after Honoka and Tsubasa did their 'private things'.**_

"Someone must be responsible for giving Chris-sensei the power needed to control the angels…she can't possibly control the angels in Paradiso all alone; that would be suicidal!" Honoka frowned.

"But who could have so much power, nya?" Rin wondered.

"I presume it must be related to the Trinity of Realities – since they are the ones who govern the celestial beings, I am sure even Bayonetta and Jeanne knew that, right?" Tsubasa wondered.

Both Umbran Witches nodded.

"But the only rulers of the Trinity of Realities couldn't possibly be responsible either; Jubelius is gone for good, same goes for Aesir, and Queen Sheba would have better things to do then to entertain Chris's wangst…so who could it be?" Jeanne wondered.

Bayonetta then recalled what Sapientia's last words towards them were – a curse regarding a certain 'Erida'.

"I guess that Erida might be responsible for it all." Bayonetta concluded.

"Erida, you say?" Luka wondered.

"Yeah…that Cardinal Virtue of Prudence seemed to have cursed us all saying that Erida will grace us all or some kind…wonder if that meant something." Umi sighed.

"Problem was, how is Erida related to the Trinity of Realities?" Bayonetta wondered.

Luka nodded as he brought out his notebook and took a deep breath, while other gathered around to hear what he had to say.

"It began during the creation of the Trinity of realities itself. You probably knew about the Controller of Creation – Omne – right, Bayonetta?" Luka wondered.

"Ah, Omne…you mean the one that young Balder and I summoned last year to dropkick Loptr in the face?" Bayonetta simpered. "Being a year since teaming up with young Balder, eh?"

The Umbra Witch then recovered her composure in time to continue. "Now, Luka, about that Omne…"

The rest of Muse and A-RISE (Honoka and Tsubasa were absent) wondered why Bayonetta thought that way, but decided to entertain the thoughts later; they were digressing from the main focus, after all.

 _The scene swiftly cut into a giant foreboding figure of white and black, a symbol of a triangle surrounded the goddess soon after._

"When Omne created the Trinity of Realities, she separated herself into Paradiso, Chaos, and Inferno themselves. However, there was a globe of inky darkness that was left behind as a by-product of the creation of Trinity itself." Luka explained.

 _Scene transitioned upon into the globe of darkness covering itself in a rose of darkness, eventually blossoming into a Maiden of Hatred._

"The inky darkness was initially left behind, but over the years, angered by humans' lack of naivety and the lack of free will, the globe itself absorbed a large amount of hatred and negativity associated with Humans in general. That, and its general isolation from the Trinity of realities caused the globe to have a mind of its own – transforming into an entity representing humanity's negativity and evils – Erida." Luka frowned.

 _Scene then swiftly transitioned into Aesir, Queen Sheba, and Jubelius combining forces to launch their attacks towards Erida._

"Erida wanted to eliminate the world and claimed it aas part of her own breeding ground – a world where she could shape it in her own image using the power of Hatred. However, the rulers of the Trinity of Realities decided to place their difference aside, teamed up, and protect the world that Omne created by engaging Erida in a rigorous war – short and sweet to the point…they won, but they suffered immense injuries on their side as well ." Luka continued.

"With Erida defeated, the Trinity of Realities' rulers decided to seal its body and soul deep inside the moon's core. Still, her immense powers of hatred was so strong - despite her defeat - that her mind stayed awake, and it was told that from that day on, she watched over Earth silently. Legends said that she did this so that one day, she could find someone with enough hatred to break her free from the lunar prison she was kept in." Luka concluded.

"So Erida is the true embodiment of Human's negativity – the representation of human's sorrow, hatred, sins…everything bad…huh?" Nozomi sighed.

"You can say that." Luka nodded.

"Great, another person, like Loptr, who needed understanding that Humanity, for all its flaws, aren't as bad as they seemed – another narrow-minded damnation in the mix, I suppose." Bayonetta shrugged.

Nozomi closed her eyes, mused on for a moment, and sighed softly.

"Well…I guess it doesn't take minutes of thinking to know what's the relationship surrounding Erida, the angels, and Chris-sensei." She replied.

"You mean…?" Kotori wondered.

"Mind-controlled." Nozomi concluded. "Erida – being the goddess of Hatred, must have sought after Chris as a target of immeasurable power due to her sorrow she felt after Muse's disbandment…"

"It's like a deal with the devil – Muse's reunion through a dangerous gambit, in exchange…Chris will have to serve Erida and bring her out one way or another!" Bayonetta frowned.

"And now that Chris wanted to capture every one of you to ensure you all will never escape again – we cannot allow this." Jeanne followed.

"In the end…it all comes down to this, huh?" Nozomi sighed softly. "Chris-sensei struck by loneliness due to her grief and sorrow – a sorrow she had been suffering since she was eight."

"She mentioned about losing her whole family at the age of eight…what are the specifics, anyway?" Bayonetta wondered.

Umi sighed deeply and shook her head.

"It happened after the Berlin Wall's fall." Umi explained.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"My Lady Chris…I bring you devastating news. We do not know what to say, My Lady…On this occasion, your birthday…" one of the servants nearly cried as she approached the girl._

 _"Is it something to do with my family?" Chris replied. She had observed the family ever since the reunion at the Berlin Wall. Their condition has not been the best since. For the first few days after the reunion, they seemed rather weakened. Chris assumed that her family and relatives might have been so excited about catching up with the times, that they ended up tiring themselves. However, she began to see that their condition had taken a downturn._

 _Chris became worried. She had since sent for the best physicians to prescribe the best medicine for them to combat the symptoms of their illness – cold, muscle ache, flu, and the lot._

 _She also stayed by her parent's side, occasionally moving from room to room to take care of them, checking on their condition to make sure they were fine. She even helped the workers in Audi's financial department, who heard about the Fuschia's illness, in settling the accounts. It was usually her parents that settled this._

 _Chris was also infected by the E-Coli bacterium, but she was well within two days. Doctors were wondering what had caused Chris to successfully counter the bacterium. That was, until they found out that Chris's room was covered in frosty ice on the windows and icicles upon the ceilings._

 _Hours of research after the icy discovery, the doctors concluded that the E-Coli had awakened Chris's dormant power - cryokinesis._

 _"Chris's cryokinesis is able to decrease her body to sub-zero temperature when contracting the , effectively rendering the bacterium useless. We concluded that she was able to control her new-found powers with practice."_

 _Chris's personal servant, who was accompanying Chris at the Rosengarten for teatime, moved away to allow the physicians specially assigned to the Fuschia's family to approach Chris._

 _"My Lady…this is unexpected. We recently found out that a bacterium had infected the Fuschias. This bacterium, E-Coli, is far stronger than we have anticipated; your family might have caught it due to the polluted atmosphere at the Berlin Wall twelve days ago." The doctors shook their heads._

 _"What do you mean…" Chris's tone fell into a soft, deathly tone, trembling._

 _"We…we have done our best."_

 _Chris's cup fell to the floor. A chilling silence screamed through the backyard as she shook her head._

 _"No….No, you are lying, right, doctor? You're mistaken, right? Please, tell me that you're wrong! My family, they can't! THEY CAN'T!" Chris cried._

 _"My Lady! Please calm down!" her personal servant worryingly pleaded._

 _"There is nothing we can do, My Lady, the epidemic outbreak arrived far sooner than we have expected, and we didn't even know its formidable power despite knowing its identity. We're really sorry…" the doctor shook his head, clearly feeling regret for the family._

 _Chris could feel the world crashing down upon her, as if it was about to fall apart completely on her feet. Cold sweat broke out in her. She could even feel her heart stabbed by a razor-sharp knife. The whole family reunited and within a few months, it was torn apart by an epidemic. It shook Chris in to the very core as she tried to absorb what was left of the devastating news about her soon-to-be-dead family._

 _Chris kept screaming "NO!" as she ran to the hall where her dying family was. Her tears flowing with anguish, refusing to believe what she had either heard, or what she was about to experience._

 _ **Family Hall**_

 _"MOM! DAD! EVERYONE!" Chris cried in anguish as she saw that what the doctor had told her was true all along…_

 _The entire Fuschia family could be seen on the stretchers._

 _"Please tell me this isn't true, mum! All of you must hang in there! After all we have done and persevere to make sure that we are back together as one whole family, this has to happen? Tell me you're all alive, please!" Chris cried, tears of sorrow flowing down upon her delicate cheeks._

 _Chris's mother gently shook her head._

 _"It's no use….Chris, our dear girl. You have done the best you can to take care of us in our last days of our lives. We're not lying…the doctors are right about our conditions. We have not much time left in this world." She smiled sadly._

 _"All this time, since you were born, you have been a gem to us; a spark of delight during the times when our family has been apart..." Chris's father spoke._

 _"Chris…my dear niece, we love you and the efforts that you took to take care of us all these years. The way you brought us happiness even during our darkest days, and the contributions you bought to the automotive world warmed our heart greatly. Don't ever feel sorry for yourself, Chris. You are not at fault, never to blame for today." Chris's aunt smiled weakly._

 _"Remember, Chris. We will always be indebted to the joy and happiness you gave us over the eight years. Your filial heart and respectful personality shall be the reason we can leave this world peacefully. We have a wonderful daughter to carry on the legacy of the Fuschias..." Chris's mother smiled gently, tears flowing down her face._

 _Chris held out her delicate, trembling little hands as she received a small necklace from her mother; a necklace with the entire family members of the Fuschias Bloodline, all thirty of them. It represented the family reunion taken the very day after the reuniting event at the Berlin Wall._

 _Chris, however, grabbed her mother's hands and held it close to her face, "Please...we can do something about this, don't close your eyes! I beg you!"_

 _The other twenty-eight members of the Fuschias beckoned Chris to hold their hands as she went by their bed, one by one. The warmth of their hands that she felt slowly became colder and colder as their life slowly slipped away._

 _"Thank you, Chris...you have been a filial daughter to us Fuschias..." Chris's mother weakly smiled as her voice breath soon faded away._

 _ **Flashback end**_

"How'd you come to know about her past?" Bayonetta's eyes widened slightly upon hearing the story.

"Everyone of us came to know about it – while we are all young and all…the news of Chris Fuschia being the last survivor of the Fuschias was broadcasted; the media can be very, very cruel and slanderous at times…especially tabloids. They labelled Chris as a witch…as someone who sabotaged and caused her whole family of 30 to die." Eli sighed.

"Not surprisingly, this caused everyone to shun away from her, even outright insulting her at some point…with some even resorting to say that she's an abomination – a disgrace – to the Fuschias, who had benefited human society by stabilizing the relationship between communist and non-communist countries during the Cold War." Nozomi followed.

"All of those slanders about her being a witch and all were eliminated when the socialites that were related to the Fuschias had taken the effort to dispel said stigma. They even go so far as to arrest the slanderous tabloid companies who tarnished Chris's innocent record, but we presumed that the damage had already been done – Chris thought that she will never ever love again…that she had no purpose in this world; that she's hopeless, even." Umi sighed deeply.

Bayonetta listened intently to Chris's past and gave a soft sigh.

"So…another victim to the 'family wipeout' scenario, I suppose?" the black hair Umbran Witch replied.

"You added it up?" Jeanne wondered.

"Figured I should." Bayonetta nodded. "With all of the crap she had to suffer, I guess we can figure why she treated Muse as a second family; they showed her the kindness and warmth she herself had never experienced since she was eight years old. The problem with her was that…she succumbed to fear."

"Fear?" Nozomi wondered.

"Fear – her assumption that Muse's disbandment will spell the end of happiness, the end of her second family, and that history will repeat itself again. That, and with the misguided Universal Hatred against idol culture growing stronger, brought Chris down to her knees – she cannot take it anymore." Bayonetta nodded.

"We all remember how Chris stood frozen, all speechless, trembling, and unable to comprehend that we are about to disband soon…" Honoka sighed. "But our aim is clear; Team Muse will stop every single activity after the graduation ceremony until further notice – when our studies are completed!"

"That's fear, sorrow, and grief working in tandem alright." Bayonetta nodded.

"We will have to stop Chris all the same…her reasoning of wanting Muse back may be sympathetic and all, but the way she did to get results is unacceptable – she might have destroyed way more than she knows!" Luka frowned.

"Calm down, Cheshire – the information that we get will allow us to understand her better. Charging ahead without knowing your enemy is equivalent to bringing a sword to a gunfight – pointless!" Bayonetta calmly replied. "So, no need to get your pants up in a bunch!"

"I guess so." Luka shrugged. "I have to regain control of the chopper now – going auto-pilot any further and god knows how much more fuel it's gonna consume."

 _ **After Luka left…**_

"Bayonetta…you seem to be saying 'young Balder' with a degree of wistfulness inside you. Why?" Umi wondered.

"According to the Notebook…he's your father, right? Your mother is Rosa, yes?" Maki wondered.

Bayonetta nodded softly.

"But Balder…isn't he evil? The CEO of Ithavoll, right? The one who wanted to awaken Jubelius to recreate the world! How is he even good in the first place?" Nico wondered.

"That was his old self…you never seemed to ask about his younger incarnation, eh?" Bayonetta simpered.

"H…Huh?" Nico wondered.

Bayonetta simpered wistfully. "The Young Balder came to my time under Loptr's guidance to find his perceived murderer of my mother, who he assumed to be Loki. To cut the long story short…Loki was innocent; Loptr was the one who disguised himself as Loki's lookalike just so that he can manipulate Young Balder to kill the little one and obtain the Sovereign Power."

"You mean the power to absorb the Left and Right Eyes – the power to revert to the original God of Chaos himself – Aesir?" Nozomi recalled reading Antonio's Notebook.

"Loptr is Aesir's evil half; Loki is Aesir's good half and holds the Sovereign Power – both are from the same entity of Aesir himself." Maki nodded.

"Yup." Bayonetta nodded. "To cut it even further, Young Balder and I managed to defeat Loptr by combining forces and summoning the combination of Jubelius and Queen Sheba – the Controller of Creation known as Omne."

"So…how was your dad after?" Nozomi wondered.

Bayonetta simpered wistfully as she closed her eyes.

"He lived a good life, is all."

"Lived a good life? Wait…you mean?" Umi wondered.

Bayonetta nodded softly and gave a wistful smile once more.

"Nico was right; Father Balder, at first I thought he was evil – a sick, cruel Lumen Sage only interested at destroying the Umbran Witches, my mother, and the world in general. Jeanne and I managed to defeat him…and normally that would be that." Bayonetta explained. "But it was only after teaming up with young Balder and defeating Loptr do I realize why my dad became evil."

She continued, "Young Balder went back to his time – in the past during the Great Witch Hunts 500 Years ago – but not before having to seal Loptr inside him to prevent the Prophet's soul from destroying Humanity any further. Since Loptr is a being of pure evil, it eventually corrupted young Balder, transforming him into Father Balder."

 _ **Flashback to the ending of Bayonetta 2**_

" _Shit! He's trying to shed his body and return to the spirit realm! He will just be reborn in a different era!" Loki shot out._

 _Young Balder turned back from Loki without any hesitation, much to the brief sock of Bayonetta herself; Balder immediately landed right in front of the Loptr's dimensional portal and attempted to seal him!_

 _Loptr's soul gasped in desperation as he attempted to struggle out, but Young Balder's immense vitality kept the former from doing said stuff._

" _What are you trying to do? Do you think you can contain my power? Have you lost your sanity?" Loptr shot out in horror._

" _Sanity is a requirement for our kind." Young Balder retort confidently. "You'll never see another era trapped inside me; only an endless circle of time awaits you!"_

 _Loki's eyes widened in concern as he attempted to pick himself up and shot out, "Mate, that's pure evil you're dealing with! It is a poison that will live inside you forever; you're a goner if you do this!"_

 _Young Balder defiantly refused as he shook his head._

" _Then so be it. What's wrong can be made right…through Human Hands!" the young Lumen Sage – the last of his kind – swiftly exerted a huge amount of power and swiftly sealed Loptr's soul inside his body…_

" _Balder!" Bayonetta shot out in shock, slowly realizing that Balder…was not really evil after all._

 _ **Flashback end**_

The rest of Team Muse and A-RISE looked upon at Bayonetta with shock and sight sadness…

Turned out that the records of Balder being evil was true...but not because Balder was pure evil to begin with.

"The father whom I initially hated in the past for inciting the Witch Hunts…well, turns out he wasn't evil after all; I just never seem to understand him well enough – yet he never ever blamed me – he's actually worth loving after all." Bayonetta concluded.

"He lived a good life, and you know…I will always be proud of him." Bayonetta simpered.

"Bayonetta…are you…?" Umi 's eyes widened upon seeing what was actually… _a streak of droplet flowing from her right cheek…_

"C…crying?" Honoka gasped.

"A…Are you alright, Bayonetta?" Kotori shot out in worry.

"Oh? You must be dreaming, young girl." Bayonetta simpered. "It's only the rain…the storm Sapientia unleashed doesn't seem to end; though it will be over soon, I suppose."

Knowing Bayonetta's personality, the girls sighed and smiled softly; they knew that Bayonetta was lying.

But…it's _Bayonetta she was talking to._

"You know…maybe somewhere out there, even the most badass, angel slayers may cry when he or she loses a loved one…right?" Umi simpered softly.

"Maybe." Bayonetta chuckled softly. "But the most important thing to know is this – treasure your loved ones well, yes? I am sure if you do that – Tomorrow will be Yours for the taking."

" _I guess this is why we all admire you, Bayonetta."_ Umi chuckled softly.

Honoka gave a warm smile as well…

" _Even after all this power you have, you do indeed have a soft side beneath your awesome powers. I guess we are all happy to have met you!"_ Honoka smiled.

" _It's amazing that she was able to take it in stride and face her adversities with confidence despite her soft side occasionally."_ Kotori simpered.

 _ **Back at the chopper's room…**_

"And here we are…thinking that Father Balder was actually…evil on his own." Nico sighed while shaking her head. "Well, do I look like a fool right now?"

"Well…that's what happened when you jumped the gun, literally…" Maki shrugged.

"H…hey! I didn't mean to do this, Maki!" Nico, flustered, shot back.

"Well…to be honest, it was a shock to us just as well. Even Bayonetta was shocked when she first realized that her father was not evil of his own accord…" Hanayo sighed.

Yet, to deal with such adversities with utmost confidence…agency and even command over her own emotions, life, and not afraid to be vulnerable once in a while…

That was when something struck Muse like a sledgehammer…

An _**epiphany.**_

Bayonetta had _**suffered exactly the same shit as Chris Fuschia.**_

 _ **Their family gone…**_

 _ **Their loved ones dead…**_

 _ **Both have been ostracized during their early days – Chris slandered by the media, Bayonetta ostracized by the Umbran clan as 'A child of light and dark, contempt with filth'.**_

 _ **They even faced heartbreaking moments – Muse disbanding years ago for Chris, while Bayonetta had to see her young time-travelling father sealing a being of pure evil to save Humanity.**_

 _ **But the difference?**_

 _ **They dealt their adversities differently!**_

 _ **Chris chooses to succumb to her grief and sorrow.**_

 _ **Bayonetta chooses to deal with her grief by treasuring and honoring her loved ones memories – enjoying every moment of her life while treasuring the things she loved with utmost confidence, eventually standing up and accepted her destiny as being the Left Eye of the World.**_

 _ **That was how Bayonetta became the Angel-Slaying, fate-defying, gun-wielding badass witch that ended up saving not just the world once, not twice, but THRICE if one counted Fernir and saving the School Idol industry from the ultimate sorrow!**_

 _ **That was how Bayonetta was able to be so confident; capable of embracing her own femininity without any shame, any grief, any sorrow, or whathaveyou.**_

 _ **But in the end…what Bayonetta did was fairly simple.**_

 _ **Live life.**_

 _ **Just live life to the fullest of your ability.**_

 _ **Treasure your loved ones.**_

 _ **Be confident…and soar!**_

"You know…Chris can learn a lot from Bayonetta just from her past alone; Not so different, yet different ways of dealing grief…" Honoka simpered.

"To face her adversities with utmost confidence, be in charge of her own life with passion, yet have the willingness to care the ones whom she genuinely treasured and love." Kotori sighed happily. "I guess whoever said that witches are bad to begin with is generalizing things – they aren't really that bad to begin with."

The rest of Team Muse and A-RISE simpered along, knowing that they respected the Umbran Witch a whole lot more that day.

"Well…Bayonetta ain't that bad after all!" Nico simpered.

"Um…Nico, what makes you think that Bayonetta was bad to begin with?" Maki wondered.

"Huh?" Nico became flustered.

"Yeah…is there something that you wanna admit, Nico - Like being jealous and all?" Nozomi teased.

"W…W…WHAT? Don't get the wrong idea!" Nico shot back.

"Then why are you so flustered?" Eli wondered in amusement.

"HMPH!" Nico looked away, noticeably flustered, much to other's laughter!

"I think I got a brainwave on how to show Bayonetta our appreciation!" Honoka beamed.

"Really?" A-RISE and the rest of Muse wondered.

"Why don't we find a present that will mean _**a lot to Bayonetta to begin with?**_ " Umi suggested. "A song that mean a lot Bayonetta, together with a present that will contain the memories from just the few time she spent with young Balder and Rosa!"

"A song that conveys Rosa and Young Balder's best wishes...that will serve as an encouragement for her to be herself!" Tsubasa nodded.

"I think those presents count?" Honoka wondered as she took out a pair of golden crescent earrings.

"Oh my word..." Eli's eyes widened with curiosity as the rest moved in to see what Honoka had.

Upon closer inspection, they found out that Honoka held a pair of golden crescent-shaped earrings with one half of the Umbran Symbol on each of said earrings. The earrings also bear two glimmering rubies glowing with a soft, warm light.

"Eh? Where did you get that nice looking earrings, nya?" Rin wondered.

"Yeah; I got it while we are exploring around Vigrid, right before Bayonetta and Jeanne fought Grace and Glory! I found it by the rubble where there were some ancient...well...robotic parts strewn around." Honoka laughed sheepishly.

"Honoka, how is this...related?" Erena wondered.

"The thing is...I think that will mean a lot to her because take a look at the carvings upon the earrings' side!" Honoka followed.

Upon closer inspection, Umi could saw the words written in curvature – 'ROSA'.

"So those are Rosa's Earrings! Take a look at the words, everyone!" the blue hair maiden called out.

They did; sure enough, they read the same word every time, despite initial difficulties at first.

"So those are the earrings Bayonetta's mother wore during the Great War 500 years back, wow..." Nico gasped.

"Both Honoka and I thought that it will be a great way to show our gratitude – as Muse and A-RISE – what about you all?" Tsubasa wondered.

"It is one of the artefacts Bayonetta's mother worn, so why not?" Eli nodded and smiled.

"I am sure we can come with a song that conveys our appreciation for her too!" Anju nodded in glee.

"What song though?" Nico wondered.

Nozomi gave a soft smile as she glanced at Maki, who blushed lightly.

"W...what? D...don't look at me with that kinda face!" Maki retorted.

"Well, you did say you are gonna do your research, right?" Nozomi smiled as she turned to face the rest. "Maki planned to do a cover that Rosa sang to Bayonetta when the latter was just a young child called Cereza."

"A cover of Rosa's song? Nice!" Rin winked.

"It will be a great tribute for the two figures that Bayonetta forever love – her parents – I second that!" Umi smiled.

"Rin feels that whatever song we are gonna cover, it is going to be wonderful, nya!" Rin cheered, with Hanayo nodding and smiling softly.

"I am sure we can sing it together and convey our heartfelt feelings to her, just as how Rosa did years and years ago, yes?" Erena simpered.

Maki sighed softly. "Well...it is not as if I am not gonna sing it; I am grateful to Bayonetta too. Alright...the song's name – according to the book of Antonio himself, is called 'Fly me to the Moon, and the lyrics are there inscribed in the book. Antonio mentioned that he found the lyrics in one of the ruined prison cell – Rosa's. It goes like this..."

Within the next few hours,, the team members managed to get the lyrics down fine, their looks were inscribed with feelings of satisfaction; genuine enjoyment and elation that they get to hear a classic song they have not heard before, but still genuinely heartfelt.

"Bur wait! Let's not forget Jeanne too! She saved our butts as well when angels threatened to destroy us school idols in the Akiba Dome!" Honoka shot out.

"You mean Bayonetta's best friend?" Umi chuckled softly. "How could we not forget her too? Thing is...what can we do for her?"

"Simple! Give her something she likes! Luka told me that she might hate cosplaying, but she always loooove masked heroes! Or even cosplaying as them!" Rin replied fervently.

"To be honest...Jeanne's Umbran uniform already served the basis of her masked heroine uniform; all it needs is a suitable mask!" Kotori smiled.

"I saw that Jeanne was into the cat motifs lately, nya! Her All 4 One has Kitty chains attached!" Rin grinned like a cat.

"A cat...I got it!" Kotori chuckled.

 _ **Back in Ithavoll**_

"So…Sapientia is destroyed…no…no, this will not end here!" Chris shook her head, breathing deeply as she attempted to calm down after her first failure.

" _Of course it shouldn't end here…why don't you start by bringing a message towards them; focusing your hatred towards that one particular girl from Muse to let them understand you ain't one to be messed with?"_

"But I thought we had a deal! Have Muse back, and I will do whatever you say! Anything!" Chris frowned. "But anything that does affect…"

" _I know what you are talking about, Chris, my dear…"_ the mysterious voice snickered. _"But if only you could calm your temper down for just a bit that Muse already had a traitor in its midst…"_

"W…Who?" Chris's eyes widened in shock – no, this was not possible, she thought!

" _Think about it…what was the reason why Muse disbanded in the first place?"_

"It's because of Bayonetta!"

" _Nonono…I mean what caused this entire event to happen in the first place? As in…the call that arguably got Muse into the Angelic Angel PV Live Concert?"_

"They won…they won Love Live!"

" _Exactly…but who do they have to go through first before claiming the top prize, and the prerequisite to go to America for the Angelic Angel PV Shoot?"_

Chris's eyes widened, her hands clutching with a mix of anger and her fingers drawing blood upon her palms disbelief…

"Mrs...Mrs Minami..." Chris shook her head.

" _You know…I have always wondered…if that bitch didn't inspire Muse …Muse could have a slither of hope in staying with your help; maybe the Angelic Angel PV shoot would never happened in the first place, and then maybe Honoka would not have met Bayonetta's disguised as a singer singing 'As Times go By' when she got lost…"_ the mysterious sighed deeply.

Chris continually shook her head; initially unable to comprehend that Mrs Minami – Kotori's mother – would have contributed to her misery…to her fall even!

" _I know you cannot believe it…Chris. But sometimes the truth reveals it all…even if it will ultimately piss you off, is it? I myself do not wish for Muse to lose_ _their loved ones, but_ _sacrifices have to be made if you want the other eight to not suffer anymore."_ the mysterious voice whispered upon Chris's ears; the Icy Maiden just stood staring – kneeling on both knees - at the darkness in abject despair. _"Who knows…maybe_ _Mrs Minami_ _might suggest Muse to disband once more after this reunion is over?"_

Chris shook her head in disbelief, still unable to comprehend the truth…

" _You see…had it not being for that traitor, Muse would not have thought of the song – Snow Halation – in the first place…"_ the mysterious voice snickered.

"Mrs Minami…but I thought…I thought we used to be…friends ensuring Muse's survival…no, I can't do this! She's part of what makes Muse – Muse!" Chris shook her head in anguish, hot tears of anger, hate, and disbelief streaked across her already damp cheek, but soon gasped and blushed lightly when the mysterious voice came closer and a lip soon bite upon Chris's right ear.

"Is it what you really want?" the mysterious vice beckoned in a seductive voice. "For Muse to suffer yet again? Why don't we try to capture her, then we will decide the next course of action…right? One thing's for sure – she's not getting away easily…I am sure you will…decide, mm?"

Hatred began flowing through the course of Chris's veins once more – she was right about it; the mysterious voice's after all, was why she was alive and not completely dead from despair…right?

The mysterious entity nursed her…took care of her, and even somehow…listened to her problem like a lover…

 _Her lover…_

"Say no more…" Chris stood up firmly, caressing the entity's soft lips with her right hand as her left fingers drew blood upon her palm.

" _Mrs Minam_ _i…and to think we are once_ _allies helping Muse_ _before, just like you did to Muse…I will make sure you will suffer, BETRAYER!"_ Chris's eyes glowed red as a huge horde of giant angels wielding ice and fire hammers materialised beside the Icy Maiden.

The Third Sphere Seraphims obeyed instantly as it disappeared in a ray of purple light, leaving Chris and the mysterious entity's mist form in sight.

" _Mrs Minam_ _i…I will get your soul…and you will answer for your crimes IN FULL!"_ Chris's crushed another jewel upon her hands.

Alito, Chris's faithful servant, gazed upon the Icy Maiden and felt something...indescribable welling up inside her.

Something conflicting, as she saw the Entity talking to Chris.

Alito herself was somewhat close to Chris before all the hoo-hah befell them, yet the Wind Maiden could feel that something was wrong with the Entity's alliance – she felt slightly uncomfortable with its seduction to Chris.

That, and blaming Mrs Minami for the disbandment of Muse? Was not that too far-fetched? Or was it not hers to question what her Lady was doing?

Yet she looked away; Alito thought that this was all for her master's well-being...

Still, the conflicting feelings, the indescribable feelings of sadness and dread just kept looming over her; she could not just wished them away.

With a silent tear in her eyes, Alito did nothing, for what else could she do? She had no hope...just like Chris herself.

 _ **Bridge of Remembrance – Vigrid Street's outskirts**_

"I suppose we can take a break and investigate the area for a bit; something tells me that this ain't the last we are gonna see the Auditos." Jeanne recokned.

"The Auditos have been destroyed, so how was it they are revived once again?" Bayonetta wondered.

"If the claims of Erida mind controlling Chris is true, I suppose the Goddess of Hatred must have used Chris's hatred and sorrow to reanimate the Auditos' corpse from the depths of Inferno." Jeanne frowned in concern. "Given that Erida is the by product of the Controller of Creation's creation, I would not be surprised if she had some power associated with controlling the Hierarchy in general."

"A vessel of hatred, huh?" Bayonetta wondered. " I would take a gander that if Erida wants to be freed, that she would control Chris for that, and that the Icy Maiden wanted to capture Muse, then maybe Erida wanted Team Muse via the sounds of their sorrows."

"Pray tell?" Jeanne wondered.

"Erida is the entity of negativity, get it?" Bayonetta simpered calmly. "Then again, those revived Auditos will have to think twice before simply capturing them directly."

"All guns blazing? Now that's the language I am most familiar with!" Jeanne grinned.

*DING*

"Hold on...something's up." Bayonetta replied as she took out her phone; her eyes raised in amusement upon seeing the message.

"The snowy streets leading to the Bridge itself? Just what are those ladies thinking bout?" Bayonetta raised her eyes in amusement, but still continued on anyway.

Upon reaching said street itself, the witches' eyes widened with amusement.

The town was not covered with the typical cold, hard ice found in most of the icy parts of Vigrid so far...

 _Snow..._

 _Soft, cushy snow._

A soft smile crept over Bayonetta's face.

"It's beautiful..." she remarked.

"Knew you would have said that." a soft, yet gleeful voice sounded.

Both Jeanne and Bayonetta turned around in time to see a familiar purple hair woman.

"Nozomi?" Bayonetta wondered.

Nozomi gave a soft smile.

 _ **Minutes later**_

"When I think about it, I guess it all boils down to how we all deal with our adversities...no matter how hard they are." Nozomi smiled wistfully.

"Oh?" Bayonetta wondered.

"When I was young...I had literally no friends at all; lonely I am, and ostracised by my young peers as being too superstitious." Nozomi sighed. "Like your younger self, I was shunned by many people as they thought I am 'weird'. That was...until Eli came into the picture."

"I suppose Eli was to you, what Jeanne meant to me, and what Alito meant to Chris, right?" Bayonetta wondered as she gazed at her Umbran Sister, who gave a confident smile in return.

"Yeah." Nozomi simpered. "Now looking back...I realised, during an epiphany, that we all – if given the circumstances – could have ended up just as bad, if not as fallen, as Chris-sensei herself."

"I suppose so, that's still doesn't justify her hurting of humanity's good side, that's for sure." Bayonetta nodded.

"Definitely." Nozomi chuckled softly. "What I meant was that...it's thanks to you that we understand why we ended up not succumbing to our fears and doubts completely."

"I suppose it's..." Bayonetta wondered.

"Our choice in dealing adversities!" Nozomi chuckled.

Nozomi told Bayonetta about the epiphany that Team Muse had just hours ago.

Both Jeanne and Bayonetta replied with a soft smile on their face once more; Loki was not wrong about letting humans rule their own lives, after all.

"We could have ended up being the same as Chris-sensei, bt we didn't, because we choose not to; there are other ways we can deal with negativity without bottling it up and making it seemed like it's an impossible task to do." Nozomi gave a soft smile. "I was lonely at first and I thought no one will be able to understand that loneliness if mine, but I kept going...I never succumb that easily. You were ostracised, but you persevered. Our dreams to become Love Live champions were thought to be impossible...but we overcame the odds despite our first failure. You choose to defy the odds, you choose to take charge of your life, face your fears, protect everything you hold dear in your loved ones' name and for yourself – you enjoyed life as it is and became the strongest person in the world."

"Again, I should expect no less from one of the members of Team Muse!" Bayonetta grinned.

"Although Chris-sensei have helped us many a times, but she made some questionable stuff along the way ever since our first defeat in Love Live..." Nozomi shook her head wistfully.

"Her eyes, clouded by fear, I would presume." Jeanne wondered.

"She must have let the fear of Team Muse – her second family – disbanding get to her. While that may allowed her to get Team Muse back from hiatus, but it can only go so far before her negativity made her willing to pull out all the stops to prevent history from happening – the 'lost' of loved ones." Bayonetta nodded. "And that includes threatening to eliminate A-RISE at any cost."

"Guess if it wasn't for the moral guardians that is Muse, Chris would have gone bonkers." Jeanne followed.

"I guess that is why we are going to make this trip down to confront her, to let her understand that her fear is unfounded! To tell her that the death of her loved ones doesn't spell eternal damnation!" Nozomi nodded. "And since you are also stopping Chris-sensei..."

"When will we ever say no to that?" Bayonetta smiled confidently. "Though I have to admit, Chris had done a lot to benefit the School Idol industry, just that her fear weighed her down like a sack of rocks."

"It isn't the amount of time or the amount of things he or she did to help, rather, it's _**what the person do during the opportunities given that matters.**_ " Nozomi chuckled softly as she skipped in front of the two witches, then her expression changed to that of gentle concern and gratitude as she clutched her hands upon her chest.

"We may met just a few times – but it is more than enough for us to say that you all are not as bad as history put you all out to be. It's only because Loptr corrupted Balder to initiate the Hunts in the first place." Nozomi continued. "If not for you, maybe this world would have gone down via hatred; the idol industry would have been ruined in grief due to Umi's death, and the war against the misguided Universal Hatred Fenrir would have been as good as gone."

" _And that is why, we figured out the best way to help you, is to present with something that represents your happy memories – the moments you have spent with your young father, and Rosa, no matter how short they all are!"_

"Umi? Honoka? Kotori?" Bayonetta's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the big three of Muse, with A-RISE and the rest of Muse following suit.

Jeanne patted her Umbran sister's right shoulder and gave a soft smile.

"I am sure you can also safely say that Jeanne deserves some form of credit; it is always nice to have a fellow Umbran helping out." Bayonetta simpered. "After all, we are one of a kind!"

"Of course we won't forget Jeanne, nya!" Rin smiled cutely.

"In fact, without the existence of the both of you, then maybe the Akiba Done concert wouldn't start off in the first place! Let us thank you, Umbran Witches, in the best ways possible!" Honoka nodded readily.

"If it weren't for the both of you, Umi and I wouldn't even be together. I am sure if our mothers are here, they would have said the same; darkness isn't evil! Our gratitude, from us, to you!" Kotori gave a big smile.

"A song that was not only from our heart, but from your mother, and the memories of your father; our way of repaying you for the things you have done to help the school idol industry!" Umi simpered.

"From Team Muse, A-RISE, the entire school idol industry, your parents, to you!" the duo idol teams shot out with fervour as a small ambient music echoed the romantic, winter setting; the soft, winter wind caressing every skin of the living, calming them down with a small amount of happiness welling up upon their hearts.

 _ **OST Played: Fly me to the Moon (Snow Halation Ambient ReMIX)**_

Bayonetta's eyes widened upon hearing the familiar ambient, yet occasional energetic beat combined with the song that her mother, Rosa, sang to her when she was just Cereza...

Bayonetta's Umbran Watch began to glow as a huge flash of light revealed two familiar figure... a veiled Umbran Witch, and the white hair lumen sage.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Bayonetta shot out, her face was that of elation; who would not if they get to reunite with their parents, even if it was just for a while?

"Our dear, sweet child, Cereza." Young Balder simpered for the first time since Bayonetta could ever recall...since ever.

"Cereza, we know that one day you will awaken to your potential to guide Humanity, all while being confident in who you are!" Rosa simpered.

"Dad..." Bayonetta simpered wistfully. "I'm..."

"Don't ever be sorry, my dear." Young Balder nodded. "I am already more than happy that you can ever call me, or even recognise me, as your dad. I have promised I will watch over you; both of us will."

"Really?"

"I will never break my promise now, would I?" Young Balder smiled.

"You are the symbol of our love for each other, Cereza. You proved that our love for each other was never in vain to begin with. I know, and Balder knows, that I will never hold any regret...not now, not ever. You have awakened to your full potential, my dear; we will always be proud of you!" Rosa nodded and smiled.

Both Rosa and Balder then turned towards Jeanne and nodded in reply.

"Jeanne, thank you for helping by her side all these years." Rosa spoke.

"We are a family, the Umbran Clan, we will never placed each other down, you have my promise!" Jeanne replied confidently.

"Never live a life of regret, Cereza! I am sure that there is nothing in the world you cannot do if you believe hard enough!" Rosa continued as she embraced her own daughter warmly.

"Mummy..." Bayonetta simpered. "Daddy, thanks for allowing me to see the both of you, even if it's probably...probably the last."

"We should thank you instead, you have given us the greatest gift – _**the fact that you are born to begin with.**_ " Both Balder and Rosa declared as they soon dispersed into halations that blended with soft, cushy snow. "Jeanne, we thank you too, for being a great friend in need for Cereza through the years you have been."

"I will never let the pride of the Umbra fall into the wrong hand; we will see to it that it will never happen!" Jeanne grinned.

Bayonetta could feel a small drop of something streaking down her cheek, something damp; she did not care though as she gave a bright smile.

The smile she used to put on as Cereza...a motherly smile, with the maturity of a grown lady.

"Never worry, mummy, daddy." Bayonetta nodded firmly. "Cereza will stand strong and face my fears; there is nothing I cannot do."

The song, melodic, ambient, yet energetic, Bayonetta was calmly elated that Muse and A-RISE had never lost their touch after all.

After the song ended, Umi, Kotori, and Honoka approached the Umbran Witches with two heart-shaped boxes – one white, and one black with golden outlines.

"Muse..." Bayonetta called out.

"Our well-wishes, conveyed to you in this present; we hope you can accept it!" Umi and Kotori simpered.

"From Team Muse and A-RISE, to you both, Bayonetta and Jeanne!" the rest managed to chime in.

Upon receiving the present slowly, the two Umbra Witches opened up the boxes.

For Bayonetta, she was presented the same pair of crescent-shaped earrings that Honoka claimed to have found in Vigrid before their paths crossed.

For Jeanne? Well, it was a white mask that had somewhat of a mixture between an owl, and a feline. It also came with a pair of short, fluffy cat ears attached upon it.

"You girls..." Bayonetta gave a small chuckle. "Actually...thank you. Thanks for allowing me to see my dad and mom for the last time. At least there is proper closure at long last. Besides...this earrings worn by my mother...thank you."

"I am sure that with humans like you all, it will certainly be worth protecting it as much as the Umbran Clan!" Jeanne nodded and grinned. "Besides...how'd you all know that I am into masked hero cosplay nowadays? I am sure I never told my likings specifically."

"We asked around about Jeanne's likings, and both Rodin and Luka happened to know your likings in particular, nya!" Rin purred.

"We figured that the best way to repay you all is to present you items that will be close to your hearts, so we do hope you can accept it!" Kotori gave a bright smile.

"Heh...those loudmouths, eh? I will deal with em on my own accord later." Jeanne chuckled. "But still...that was lovely, dear. I really will treasure properly; you have my thanks, Kotori!"

"Muse, A-RISE, on behalf of the Umbran clans, thank you." Bayonetta simpered.

"In the end, let us help Chris-sensei out of that cruel fate of hers, shall we?" Nozomi simpered.

"You bet we all are!" Bayonetta grinned, with Jeanne nodding along.

The mood was uplifted; it would seemed that nothing would actually swayed both side's mood for the worst...

Until...

" _Jeanne! I suspect that trouble is brewing in the Otonokizaka district!"_ Jeanne's contracted demon – Madama Styx – warned.

"What? Otonokizaka in danger?" Jeanne frowned; ever since the Godoka and Homucifer incident cane into pass, their blessings also allowed their contracted demon – and the Witches themselves – to have Omniscience.

" _It would seem that Chris was planning a divergent attack; attack Otonokizaka at its weakest so that Muse's mind will be broken due to the devastation; they are sending out Resplendences and Kinships into doing aerial strikes; Gracious and Glorious and many other more angels in the mix!"_ Madama Styx reported.

"Mother...mother is in danger! Everyone of our loved ones will be at risk!" Kotori shook her head in worry.

"So they are forcing Muse to surrender themselves, eh? Not gonna happen!" Jeanne grinned upon realising what was on the angel slaying menu. "Besides, it might be about time I try on this mask of mine!"

"So I presume the trip to Ithavoll is as per normal?" Bayonetta simpered. "Because I got a good feeling that there are angels coming this way too!"

"You just have to join in without me for a while; I will get it fixed within a jiffy because they will not know what's coming!" Jeanne grinned as she clicked her fingers to summon a Platinum Star Jet.

"Please...please destroy the angels! Please save Otonokizaka, save our memories, our everything that we treasured!" The Muse members shot out.

"You need to ask?" Jeanne winked. "You all do your part too! Cereza, be careful, alright?"

"Rest assured that we will have a good ol time spanking em naughty angels!" Bayonetta grinned.

"Go get them!" Tsubasa followed.

As the Jet Plane swiftly took off for Otonokizaka, a whole bunch of large Second Sphere materialised themselves it of thin air. The angels themselves have bulked up upper bodies compared to their legs, and were also decorated with colourful emeralds, ornate jewels, and golden highlights surrounding its white body. Some of them have hammers of ice, whereas some of them have blue flames – an unusual combination of ice and fire.

 _ **Second Sphere Dominions**_

 _ **GRAVITAS & URBANE**_

Several groups of baby-faced angels wearing golden ornate armours and wielding dual axes materialised upon tbe scene as well. They also wore collars that were shaped like the sun's prominence.

 _ **First Sphere Cherubim**_

 _ **BELOVED**_

Numerous amounts of Ardors, Acceptances, Fearless, Fairness, and even Grace & Glory appeared along as well, surrounding the team themselves!

"Great...to be surrounded like this?" Umi frowned.

Bayonetta gave a calm and confident smirk as she stood in front of both Muse and A-RISE.

"Why don't you girls take a break after all of these dancing and singing; figured you could all take a well-deserved break while I have fun with them naughties!" Bayonetta replied.

"But...how?" the rest wondered.

Bayonetta continued with her calm smirk as she replaced her signature blue triangle earrings with the Earrings of Ruin – the name of the earrings that was given by Muse and A-RISE.

Bayonetta then closed her eyes and visualised Rosa and Balder's final smile before they dissipated upon the halation.

"Don't ever underestimate what those little trinklets can ever do!" Bayonetta's eyes glowed; her whole body surrounded by intense Umbran arcane magic as a huge magic explosion engulfed Bayonetta herself.

"Umbran...CLIMAX!"

The angels were thrown off their feet as Muse and A-RISE managed to stand their ground while shielding their eyes from the mist.

When Honoka was the first to clear the mist away, what she saw made her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the abject sight of it...

"It...it...It can't be...!"

For right in front of her very eyes, was Bayonetta riding a giant black and gold Magitek Armor with a big red core on its middle, a huge crescent shaped fin that was properly connected to a pair of jet powered rocket boosters, and its arms were armed with high-calibre Gatling guns with magitek pistons streaming out immense power!

The same crescent shaped object that was found on Bayonetta's new earrings...was on the fin itself! THE FIN!

The other members who recovered their sight also had their jaws upon the floor, yes, even Kotori and Umi were shocked despite the admiration!

"A...a...amazing!" Umi stammered.

"I need an explanation for this! How da heck is it even HUMANLEY POSSIBLE?!" Nico exclaimed.

"I guess not even we can explain...that!" Maki gasped.

"There is crazy and then there is this..." Hanayo's eyes frowned as her mouth agape. "JUST HOW?!"

Rin could only gave a sharp mew of shock.

Nozomi even went so far as to rub her eyes, shuffled her tarot cards and took out an Arcanum just to make she was not wrong the previous two time...

And it was still _**Universe.**_

"And here I thought we have seen it all..." Tsubasa went wide eyed.

"Oh...my..." Anju stammered.

Their morales rose, certainly, but they were still stunned by the audacity of it all!

An Umbran Medieval Mechsuit?

One that was from the past years ago?

And one that materialised out of _a pair of earrings that was originally owned by Bayonetta's mother?!_

Bayonetta grinned as she clutched the dual throttle controls upon the control panel, and as she saw both Rosa and Balder's apparitions nodding via the snow's halation, her smile could never get any more hedonistic.

"It's time I should tuck you all in, naughty angels! LET'S ROCK!" Bayonetta shot out with utmost, hedonistic, confidence that bowled the angels over.

 _ **(Scene ends with a widescreen shot of Muse and A-RISE's shocked and awed faces around the screen, while the middle featured a hedonistic Bayonetta manhandling, blasting, smashing, and even taking one of the giant Urbane Seraphims as a swing club hammer with her Umbran Armour Mech, all while stomping upon the smaller angels as they flee for their lives!)**_

 _ **Next episode – Unleash, the Umbran Armor: A morale boost for Muse and A-RISE!**_


	10. Unleash, the Umbran Armor!

_**Chapter 10: The Umbran Armor unleashed - Assault at the Bridge of Remembrance!**_

 _ **In the last episode of Love live: Umbran Phenomenon...**_

 _ **When Honoka was the first to clear the mist away, what she saw made her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the abject sight of it...**_

" _ **It...it...It can't be...!"**_

 _ **For right in front of her very eyes, was Bayonetta riding a giant black and gold Magitek Armor with a big red core on its middle, a huge crescent shaped fin that was properly connected to a pair of jet powered rocket boosters, and its arms were armed with high-calibre Gatling guns with magitek pistons streaming out immense power!**_

 _ **The same crescent shaped object that was found on Bayonetta's new earrings...was on the fin itself! THE FIN!**_

 _ **The other members who recovered their sight also had their jaws upon the floor, yes, even Kotori and Umi were shocked despite the admiration!**_

" _ **A...a...amazing!" Umi stammered.**_

 _ **"A...A mech...out of a earring...how is it...?" Kotori gasped.**_

" _ **I need an explanation for this! How da heck is it even HUMANLEY POSSIBLE?!" Nico exclaimed.**_

" _ **I guess not even we can explain...that!" Maki gasped.**_

" _ **There is crazy and then there is this..." Hanayo's eyes frowned as her mouth agape. "JUST HOW?!"**_

 _ **Rin could only gave a sharp mew of shock.**_

 _ **Nozomi even went so far as to rub her eyes, shuffled her tarot cards and took out an Arcanum just to make she was not wrong the previous two time...**_

 _ **And it was still Universe.**_

" _ **And here I thought we have seen it all..." Tsubasa went wide eyed.**_

" _ **Oh...my..." Anju stammered.**_

 _ **Their morales rose, certainly, but they were still stunned by the audacity of it all!**_

 _ **An Umbran Medieval Mechsuit?**_

 _ **One that was from the past years ago?**_

 _ **And one that materialised out of a pair of earrings that was originally owned by Bayonetta's mother?!**_

 _ **Bayonetta grinned as she clutched the dual throttle controls upon the control panel, and as she saw both Rosa and Balder's apparitions nodding via the snow's halation, her smile could never get any more hedonistic.**_

" _ **It's time I should tuck you all in, naughty angels! LET'S ROCK!" Bayonetta shot out with utmost, hedonistic, confidence that bowled the angels over.**_

 _ **(Recap end)**_

 _ **Verse 1 - Bayonetta Start!**_

 _ **OST Played: Riders of the Light (Wonderful Rush ReMIX) Bayonetta OST**_

Before the angels could even get a hit on Bayonetta, the Umbran Armor swiftly sped forward via a burst from its jet boosters and swiftly body slammed straight into a couple of Urbanes.

Bayonetta gave a confident smirk as she pressed some buttons upon the dashboard, transformed the Gatling guns upon its pair of claws into a pair of large shotgun barrels, swiftly slugged several bunch of Urbanes, Applauds, and Ardors with a one two punch so large, that its shockwave uprooted numerous large trees, abandoned buildings, and even a giant fountain! Bayonetta's Umbran Armor then swiftly transformed its arm-mounted shotguns into a pair of large, high-calibre chain guns as it surrounded itself in a bright purple arcane aura.

Several other angels attempted to lunge towards the Umbran Armor, but were soon greeted by a whole barrage of rapid fire bullets that tore through their thick armour like silky sheets of papers and blasted them into bits, flesh, and tiny pieces! The bigger Beloveds, Gravitaas, and Urbanes were punctured by the rapid barrage's huge impact and were sent crashing tens of meters away through several dead trees!

"T...That strong?!" Honoka gasped.

"Even the bullets and piston fists can pack such heat? How did it get so much firepower to begin with?"Eli asked in shock; her eyes widened even more.

Maki flipped through the pages of Antonio's Topic of Magic Book and found out a sub headline under 'Umbran Armor'.

 _"To think such technology even exists in the medieval realm...I mean, they are advanced by human standards, but to already catch up to 21_ _st_ _century technology before the actual century themselves? I can't deny...it's rather impressive!"_ Maki looked upon the giant mech in action in admiration.

"I still cannot believe that such technology even exists...technology that can pushed the limits to destroy the corrupted angels..." Anju shook her head in awe.

Before anyone could even answer, Bayonetta grinned as she piloted her Umbran Armor to grab an Urbane by its right leg, stretched its limbs, and grinned with a hedonistic smile as she swung the hapless giant effortlessly like a ragdoll on high. The Umbran Armor then swept, smashed and slammed through an entire field of continually descending Ardors, Fairness and Applauds; their bodies soon crushed by the swing's sheer crushing force alone as Bayonetta piloted its Umbran Mech to stomp on the other smaller Affinities and Ardors that were unfortunate enough to meet its shotgun-imbued legs!

Several Grace and Glory lunged from the back, but Bayonetta grinned as she activated the Umbran Armor's afterburner system upon its jet boosters, blasting them with such intense Umbran Magic that it sent them sailing past the two idol teams and crashed right in front of a huge statue!

Bayonetta then ended off the combo by piloting the Umbran Armor to jump in the air, flipped several times in the air, slammed the gravitas on the ground hard, and unleashed a huge sweeping bat swing that sent numerous Fairnesses, Grace & Glory, and even a few Urbanes into oblivion!

"I still.,.can't believe this thing even exist in medieval times since...what...how?" Nico shook her head in utter disbelief.

"To think such technology exists...amazing..." Kotori followed.

An Urbane and a Gravitas launched their respective elemental beams with their hammers, but Bayonetta swiftly dodged out of harms way, activated Witch Time, piloted her Umbran Armor to slammed its body with Gigaton force, one-two punched them with its piston fists once more, and unleashed another huge barrage of bullets to sent the oppositions and its minions flying through the land; some even exploded into blood and halos for Bayonetta to rack in the mullah!

Numerous Urbanes began swiftly descending from the skies, threatening to stomp Bayonetta from above, but the Umbran Mech managed to deliver a barrage of high speed punches via Witch Time, brought them down to their knees, kicked several of them with its giant left shotgun mech legs, and blasted them into a pile of bloody joy. Bayonetta's Umbran Armour even dragged down one of the Urbanes, kicked it in the butt, and proceeded to spank its ass off as it screamed in abject agony like a headless chicken!

Several Applaud A and Bs attempted to swoop in for the kill while Bayonetta was 'distracted'; they were in for a shock.

"You guys, so eager to touch me?" the Umbran Witch smirked as she brought out her Alruna and forcibly installed inside the dashboard's orb - its CPU compartment unit. Within moments, the Umbran Armor materialised a pair of giant Alruna - rose-whip contained in a gun-shaped container - upon its feet!

"Wait...WAIT WHAT?!" Nico's eyes almost bulged out!

"I clearly remembered the records saying that the Umbran Armor was only capable of _**unleashing barrages of Umbran Bullets!**_ How is it capable of _**adaptive weaponry**_?" Maki shook her head in disbelief.

"There's more to the Umbran Arts then you can ever comprehend, Maki!" Bayonetta grinned.

"Let's whip it good!" Bayonetta grinned as she piloted the Umbran Armor to unleash two giant spiky Alruna whips _ **in a graceful breakdance,**_ gained enough height, then proceeded unleash a huge burst of giant shotgun blasts by spinning about while hovering midair, blasting numerous fly Applauds into oblivion!

The Umbran Mech then unleashed a descending flipsaw with her Alruna, sending the whip crashing upon the floor and bringing a huge shockwave that blew the surrounding angels brain out!

Just as the several Fairness flew haplessly into the air due to the shockwaves, Bayonetta blew a kiss which sent the Umbran Armor aiming with its right arms, and...

"Adieu!"

 _ ***BOOM!***_

A huge Umbran Missile shot out of said arm, blasted heads on towards one of the Fairness, collided with even more flying Fairness, and resulting impact sent even the giant Urbanes, Gravitas, and Beloveds crashing heads on towards a nearby mountain!

The Umbran Armor twirled around gracefully, tripped a giant Beloved upon its feet, and jumped on top of its back!

"Your halos are mine!" Bayonetta taunted as the mech kicked the ground, began twirling, and unleashing a huge barrage of machine gun blasts from both of its hands...

 _ **All while enemy surfing on top of the gigantic Beloved!**_

The Umbran Armor then swiftly grabbed the Beloved's disgusting baby face, did a somersault flip, slammed the latter's giant body upon the ground like a ragdoll, did another overhead slam dunk, twirled around, fired its right piston arm, and sent the Beloved's body straight into a charging group of Applauds and Fairness like a bowling ball!

A group of Gravitas fired their condensed lasers towards Bayonetta's back, but the Umbran Witch managed to pick up the charging tone, smirked, swiftly turned around in time to dodge, activated Witch Time, swiftly body slammed the Gravitas, unleashed giant Umbran Bullets the size of Bullet Bills!

Several Applaud A whipped out their arrows and transformed them into a chain sword, but Bayonetta slotted her Shuraba into a dashboard hole; the Umbran Armor soon materialised an enlarged version of the demonic katana and proceeded to brandish numerous sword slashes upon its heavy armoured foes like butter on hot knife!

Both Muse and A-RISE watched upon Bayonetta's Umbran Armor in abject awe; even Umi, who was usually shying away from insane or zany stuffs, soon found herself materialising her Suijin bow as she gave an embarrassed smile.

 _ **Verse 1 – Umi and Kotori start!**_

Umi then saw several Applauds B descending from the skies, attempting to pile on the assault and replace their fallen brethren. The blue hair girl swiftly took up her Kyudo position, aimed towards the skies, felt a huge surge of arcane energy throbbing through her veins, and felt herself smiling.

"You know what though? It maybe crazy, but we all need some crazy someday - it's not living if we don't!" Umi shot out as she unleashed a huge barrage of aquatic arrows that danced around one another and rained upon the angels' armour with relentless ferocity!

"Umi is right...it sure is unexplainable why those crazy stuffs happened, but I guess it us safe to roll along for the ride!" Kotori smiled softly and chimed in as she strummed her fingers upon Joro's strings. Charging up large amounts of arcane energy upon her fingers, Kotori unleashed a huge wave of arcane energy that imbued the aquatic arrows with immense energy.

Umi then dashed towards several Fairnesses, unleashed a huge barrage of aquatic arrows to pierce through their armror and made them keel. She then proceeded to channelled blue orbs of energy via her Suijin into her fists and proceeded to unleash sweeping punches and over head kicks to shatter through their armour with torrential force!

Several Grace and Glory clawed up the distances between them and Kotori and threatened to lunge into her, but Kotori spun around and unleashed a energetic chorus that materialised numerous arcane hexagonal plates that surrounded her in a sphere - neutralising every single damage the angels piled upon her. The Grace and Glory batch made themselves arrow fodder as Umi charged up her bow, unleashed three giant leviathan-shaped arrows towards the angels, and crushed them with the immense pressure brought on by the arrows' body!

Several more canine dominions shot forth their fire balls towards Umi, but Kotori stepped in, charged up immense electrical energies upon her fingers, strummed her harp once more, and unleashed a huge wave of synth blast that not only reflected the fireballs back towards the enemies, but also outright stunned them in shock! Umi and Kotori then combined forces; Umi jumped up to rain numerous arrows, surrounded the shocked enemies in a circular formation, and Kotori cranked up the synth upon her Joro to unleash a huge infernal lightning that electrocuted the angels into massive amounts of halos!

"It sure is crazy...but as long as Kotori is with me...I kinda like it!" Umi chuckled shyly and admitted, with Kotori chuckling along.

 _ **Verse 1 – Nozomi and Eli start!**_

Nozomi shrugged, gave a silly grin, drew out her Fortuna, charged up large amounts of electricity, and sent it crashing down upon the group of Gravitas charging towards her back!

"Hoooome Run!"

A pair of Urbanes managed to catch a falling Gravitas, but their sight was soon greeted by a grinning Nozomi as she swung her Fortuna and slammed them into a home run just as confettis flew out from outta nowhere!

"Now that, is a smash hit!" Nozomi grinned as she proceeded to slammed hard against some more charging Fairnesses with a large slam filled with immense electricity!

"You know what?" Eli grinned as she equipped herself with Terpsichore. "I am beginning to like this trip a whole lot more!"

Drawing up large amounts of immense arcane energy, Eli spun around rapidly with one skate outstretched, unleashing large amounts of arcane blades that sliced through the group of Ardors' flesh with utmost accuracy and even shattered their shields completely! Taking advantage of the Ardor's shock, Eli swiftly unfurled her Terpsichore fan, unleashed a barrage of pirouette slashes, punches, swiftly cancelled her combo shortly to execute a flurry of charged kicks, jumped up in the air to unleash another flurry of large kicks.

"Eli! Catch!" Bayonetta grinned as her Umbran Armor unleashed a massive piston punch that sent several gravitas, Urbanes, and even Beloveds upon the blonde's way!

Eli swiftly launched herself into a pirouette which sliced off the surrounding angels that threatened to get her, and finished off her combo by unleashing numerous giant heel stomps made out of arcane energy. The last of which blossomed into a huge cherry blossom explosion!

"Ah...the footsteps of spring! Horosho!" Eli winked.

 _ **Verse 1 – NicoMaki start!**_

Nico gave up trying to find any logic behind what she was seeing, finally shrugged, and decided to join the flow; equipping herself with Euphrosyne.

"You know what? This is already going nuts, but why not? Might as well just let ourselves go!" Nico unleashed a huge wallaqq of light that scorched through the group of Fairness's armor and melted them to bits and pieces!

Several Fairnesses managed to dodge out of harm's way and launched several fireballs towards Nico, but huge bolts of purple lightning descended from the heavens, struck through the fireballs, and reflected them back towards the canine angels for massive damage!

"You can never go on a day without getting yourself into trouble, huh, Nico?" Maki huffed softly as she stood behind her back, armed with her Psyche Grimoire.

"Geez, this trip has already become crazy from the word go! What else do you think I can do other than to jump in the craze?" Nico pouted.

"Is it wrong to enjoy it with someone?" Maki pouted in return. "Not that I am suggesting anything or..."

Nico blushed lightly at Maki's remark and soon found herself grinning from ear to ear; it was Maki anyway, what else can Nico herself expect?

Maybe that was what make life interesting to begin with despite the downs - it sure was unexplainable how a lot of crazy stuff she seen so far could happen...but could not deny that it was really fun!

"Tis trip is crazy, and it sure is mind-blowing, but I gotta admit...I kinda like it!" Nico winked. "As long as you're by my side!"

Maki chuckled softly and gave a frowning smile as the duo faced a group of baby-faced Beloved and Braves; several more Ardors materialised into the scene too, ready to pounce.

"Shall we continue where we left off? We ccan just question how crazy it all is after; besides...it's not as if it is bad at all to let it loose with those uglies around." Maki chuckled softly, her urge to go in with the tide got the better of her; not that she minded.

"Yeah! Let's!" Nico grinned.

Both Nico and Maki stood back to back; Maki began chanting some arcane words as her Psyche Grimoire began glowing, while Nico joined in and surrounded themselves with a combination of fire, ice, and solid light!

" _NicoMaki Radiance: Novae Burst!"_

Maki summoned a circular rune that materialised as a platform right beneath the duo's feet, unleashed mystical arcane energies to enhance the swirling elemental vortex made by the Euphrosyne, and engulfed the enemies in a giant spherical vortex that scorched the angels off their armours and flesh!

Several Fairnesses attempted to dash towards the duo after they executed their combined attacks, but a slew of explosion soon greeted beneath their feet as they tripped up several mines made if solid light!

"How'd ya like me sneaky mines?" Nico grinned as she managed to evade an icicle shockwave unleashed by a giant Ardor.

"Nico nico nii!" Nico grinned as she concentrated large amounts of infernal arcane energies, raised her arms into the air, and summoned a slew of meteors that crashed upon the angels' icicle armours in one fell swoop!

"Nico! Maki! Have a little fun with these!" Bayonetta grinned from ear to ear as she tossed several Beloveds and Urbanes straight towwards Nico and Maki.

"Ready, Maki?" Nico nodded.

"Comin right at ya with support, Nico!" Maki simpered as she sang a chorus from one of the traditional Japanese folklore song, imbued it with arcane runes upon the sacred pages pf Psyche, and casted a huge charm that raised Nico's reflexes by soothing her nerves.

 _"Holy Burst: Channeler Bolt!" (Maki)_

 _"Nico Nico impact: Radiant Burst!" (Obvious as to who did that, right?)_

Nico successfully performed a slide dash towards the group of angels that Bayonetta thrown at them, swiftly stood up thanks to her enhanced reflexes, twirled around, changed her Euphrosyne into pale yellow, unleashed numerous streams of light that danced around one another, and rained down spears of solid light towards the thrown angels!

Maki casted an incantation, concentrated a huge amount of arcane light energy into numerous light and dark arrows, immobilized the surrounding angels, and shocked them with an immensely powerful arcane lightning!

 _"Holy Burst: Speedy Mantra!"_

 _"Holy Mantra: Solar Pulse!"_

Gathering large amount of arcane light energy into a large light orb, Maki and the four glyphs pulsated in a swift - but constant - frequency like a massive generator as a huge wave motion blast engulfed her fair share of angels within seconds flat!

Several Grace & Glory leapt across the blasts and threatened to claw Maki, but Nico concentrated large amount of light, fire, and ice energies upon her Euphrosyne and twirled them just to materialise a huge gatling gun with six pistons!

 _"EAT MY SMILES! Nico Nico Radiance: Scorching Vulcan!"_

A barrage of highly pressurised arcane radiant bullets blasted straight towards the incoming Grace & Glories, giving them no chance to defend as the scorching bulletsblasted some of them into oblivion, and even blasted some of them back towards Bayonetta, who proceeded to pepper them with several one-two piston punches, ending off with another barrage of rapid fire Umbran Bullets!

"Yeah!" Nico and Maki grinned as they stood back to back upon the charred bodies of the fallen angels.

 _ **Verse 1 – Rin and Hanayo start!**_

Rin rubbed the metal tips of both of her Benzaiten's claws together, ignited it in intense fire, dashed towards her fair of enemies with Hanayo right behind her, did a graceful somersault, and slammed her Katars right down in an immense wave of fire!

Hanayo shivered as the angels looked disgusting looking, but became increasingly more uncomfortable when she saw a giant Beloved's sprouting hearts upon gazing her!

Without any hesitation, Hanayo planted her staff, and shot out...

"Answer my prayers, Staff of Feronia, please help me!"

A huge gale soon blew past, creating large slices of razor wind blades that brought forth cherry blossoms and soon sliced across her fair share of angelic mooks.

The giant Beloved, though heavily damaged, continued to brave the rain and charged past the initial storm, determined to get its hand on Hanayo, much to her disgust. However, Rin charged across, leapt into the skies, charged up large amounts of electricity, materialised a pair of feminine angel wings upon her back, and soon launched herself in a powerful dynamic entry kick right in the Beloved's kisser!

"Rin...thank you!" Hanayo blushed and smiled.

"I won't let the creep get to you, nya!" Rin blushed happily and grinned.

As the giant Beloved roared and attempted to have another go, but Hanayo charged up arcane energy and summoned a huge and translucent lotus flower cage to trap the giant cherubim in. Rin attempted to charge into the fray to attack, but a blushing Hanayo summoned a cherry blossom-themed rope to wrap around Rin gently, brought her back to Hanayo herself, and proceeded to embrace and kiss her!

A huge pink aura soon surrounded the young couple as it charged up Feronia's arcane orb; Hanayo swiftly separated herself from the kiss in time to unleash the same burst of energy as a globe towards the lotus cage and engulfing the Beloved in a huge explosion that soon became a shredding vortex!

"K...Kayochin..." Rin was surprised, albeit pleasantly, as she touched her tender lips.

"I guess...it is also about time I show how thankful I am...falling in love with you is...right?" Hanayo blushed happily and shyly.

Rin saw Hanayo's shy and lovely smile and smiled softly along; she had surely gained more confidence as time went on – of course she would be proud of Kayochin; why not?

"Kayo! Rin! Heading your way!" Maki shot out as she unleashed a huge burst of concentrated Ashura Fire Blast straight towards a group of surprised Applauds and sent them flying straight towards Rin and Hanayo!

Rin and Hanayo nodded to each other as the former swiftly blitzed towards the pack of angels, unleashed shockwaves via her jabbing that threw then down and stunned them, rose to the air, attacked them with a mid-air pirouette that sliced through their bodies with infernal powers, and sent their foes crashing down the floor,.

Hanayo swiftly activated her Feronia and released huge amount of arcane wind magic that imbued Rin's pirouette. The huge wing surrounded Hanayo became bigger as the wind blades began to slice and slash through their flesh and bones left, right, and sideways!

"The smell of spring, the beauty of a new beginning!" Hanayo and Rin shot out as a huge cherry blossom vortex surrounded them soon after and shredded the fast approaching angels into pieces!

Bayonetta installed a pair of Lt Col Kilgore launchers into the dashboard, transforming the Umbran Armour's arms into a pair of high tech rocket launchers!

"Rocketastic!" Bayonetta grinned as she grappled towards a huge Gravitas, slammed it head on, punched it several times in a row while causing damage to those behind, activated its overdrive systems upon its arms' pistons, and unleashed twelve giant rockets that blasted past the foes' thick armor, scorched their flesh through giant explosions, and sent them sailing towards Erena and Anju!

 _ **Verse 1 – Erena and Anju start!**_

Several more angels leapt across the helpless angels to assist in fighting the two A-RISE members, but Erena materialised her Maia, charged up swiftly, unleashed a giant pirouette slash that sent the drew the helpless angels towards herself, to which she promptly unleashed several cross and cleaving slashes to slice them up.

Erena then proceeded to throw her Maia like a boomerang, unleashing a huge burst of disc energy as the round trip sliced through and stun locked the angels mid air!

Anju kissed the barrel if her shotgun, imbued it with a glow of purple, aimed towards the hapless angels, and smirked.

" _Shots Fired!"_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

Held at close range, Anju's Ananke unleashed a huge arcane blast towards the vortex, twirled around gracefully, unleashed another shotgun round, then proceeded to whip out another Ananke and unleashed two powerful magma shotgun blast straight towards the round trip; the resulting combined bullets forced them into giant arcane explosion that shredded and blasted the angels into oblivion!

A pair of Grace and Glory proceeded to lunge towards a seemingly unsuspecting Anju from opposing sides, but the light brown lady simpered calmly as she crossed her arms, lock and loaded her Ananke, and unleashed two armor piercing shotgun blasts that sent them flying full force back to square one; their flesh and bones crush by the shotgun bullets' sheer close range force!

Erena swiftly stabbed through a shocked Glory, proceeded to swing the second sphere angel, threw it towards Anju who proceeded to blow its head off and leapt towards Erena herself. The purple hair lady proceeded to grab Anju by her hands as they danced gracefully, gazing upon each other's eyes as the charged Maia's elongated blade body sliced through the surrounding angels several times like ribbons. Anju then swiftly placed Erena down as the latter high-kneeled and the former waved her hands in several angular directions to fire her Ananke and blast the helpless angels into oblivion!

Both Anju and Erena held their hands as they stood side by side, blushing happily at the teamwork displayed.

 _ **Verse 1 – Tsubasa and Honoka start!**_

Honoka spread out her sword-like wings, summoned several high arcane swords by her side, while Tsubasa unleashed numerous bullets filled with immense electrical energies crackling around them.

"Wrap!"

With a snap of her fingers, Honoka redirected the numerous sword projectiles and surrounded each individual Gravitas and Urbanes with rings of swords.

"Release!"

Both Honoka and Tsubasa shot out as they commanded their projectiles to rain upon the trapped Gravitas and Urbanes, stun locking just in time for Honoka herself to close in, charged up large amounts of arcane energy, timed it correctly till the precise moment when it glowed brightly, and unleashed a huge downward Volcanic Strike that sent the surrounding giants flying. Honoka then swiftly activated her EXceed Trigger, grabbed the Gravitas that was right beneath her with the Aura of Xochiphilli, slammed it straight down as she pummelled its tiny baby face, grabbed its legs once more, then slingshot the giant towards Tsubasa, who proceeded to place a dark flare bear trap which consumed the giant angel in a huge arcane flame prison as it sailed close to A-RISE's main leader!

A huge explosion soon occurred, blasting the angel with crippled limbs and massive over time damage due to burns, but Tsubasa proceeded to unleash Shocking Party: Acid Rain and rained down loads of energy orbs mercilessly upon the Gravitas's body!

One of the Gravitas managed to recover mid air and attempted to slam its icicle hammers towards EXceed Honoka, but the leader of Muse swiftly turned around, timed her blocks with the Aura just perfectly enough for Xochiphilli Gauntlets to glow immensely, grabbed the chains connected to the Gravitas's hammer, pulled it close to her, and let loose a huge impaling punch that crushed every bones and sinews upon its body, along with the unfortunate few that surrounded it in a fan-shaped area of effect shockwave explosion!

Honokaa then proceed to rain down several sword projectiles upon a group of Beloveds, blitzed herself into a huge combo of sweeping punches, uppercuts, hooks, and massive comet kicks that unleashed high-pressurised shockwaves to blast and crush her oppositions; her movements were so swift that rhe angels themselves thought that it was just a blur of brown before their bodies promptly goes boom!

The few that were blown away by the explosion were soon greeted by Tsubasa landing on the other side, unleashing her Exceed Trigger, peppered the helpless angels with numerous concentrated arcane bullets, commanded the Exceed Aura – Venus to charge up, and unleashed a huge stream of crimson lightning blast towards the giant angels, sweeping them into dust and sparks!

"Yahoo!" Honoka cheered on, clearly enjoying the fight with Taubasa despite the initial shock of Bayonettta's Umbran mech.

"I kinda am getting the hang of this crazy stuff happening now!" Tsubasa chuckled and gave a big thumb up towards her lover who gave a blushing smile in return.

"Catch!" Bayonetta grinned as she proceeded to stun a Gravitas and a giant Beloved by punching it several times, and proceeded to throw them towards Honoka like a ragdoll!

Honoka charged up immense energy once more, slammed her gauntlets upon the floor, and unleashed a tidal wave of bright, solid energy wave that swept the incoming target away!

Tsubasa managed to twirl past a pair of buffed up Grace and Glory with a pirouette, got behind their back with grace, and swiftly smashed their skulls open with an EXceed Triggered pistol whipping –cum-vice grip combo- and proceeded to blast them with arcane bullets

She then twirled around, summoned an Infernal portal beneath her feet, teleported through that, appeared right above the Gravitas, and greeted it with a crushing heel stomp, obliterating the corrupted angel with panache!

"Get ready for the climax!" Bayonetta grinned as she activated the Umbran Armor's thrusters and flew up towards the skies.

Bayonetta smirked as she charged up large amounts of arcane energy, brought out _her middle finger_ , slotted it inside the mech's key hole, turned it, and hotwired the mech suit as it glowed purple into massive overdrive.

The entire mechsuit cranked up as its arms soon brought out several more giant rocket launchers, two pairs of giant railguns sprouted out from the thrusters and side compartment, massive shotguns were seen attached upon the mech's feet itself, and four chain gains upon each arm's extension pods!

Everyone's jaws dripped once more at the sheer arsenal Bayonetta unleashed!

"That many guns, how can she..." Nico wondered.

"Magic? Still...that is just...crazy...but awesome!" Rin grinned.

"Now that...is a spectacle!" Eli grinned. " No holds barred on them uglies!"

"Pummel them good!" Nozomi grinned.

"Shower them with our form of love!" Kotori chirped. "Made form our well-wishes!"

"Now...finale!" Bayonetta shot out as she unleashed a gigantic spray of homing Umbran Missiles, bullets, shotgun shells, and arcane electricity raining down the unfortunate angels daring enough to even charge through the battlefield; the lot of them!

When the dust settled and all was calm, only the slumping, crashing sounds, and the sounds if angels exploding into halos could be heard.

Muse, A-RISE, and Umbran Armour Bayonetta stood tall and proud; they won the assault, the day was saved!

 _ **Verse 1 – all completed!**_

 _ **Umi Sonoda**_

 _ **Combo: 65000**_

 _ **Time: 3.30**_

 _ **Damage: No damage**_

 _ **Verdict: You are awarded the Pure Platinum Medal!**_

 _ **Umi's comment: Bathe in the ocean's calm!**_

 _ **Kotori Minami**_

 _ **Combo: 65000**_

 _ **Time: 3.25**_

 _ **Damage: No damage**_

 _ **Verdict: You are awarded the Pure Platinum Medal!**_

 _ **Kotori's comment: With Umi, our love shall soar – Wonderful Rush!**_

 _ **Eli Ayase**_

 _ **Combo: 55000**_

 _ **Time: 2.45**_

 _ **Damage: No damage**_

 _ **Verdict: You are awarded the Pure Platinum Medal!**_

 _ **Eli's comment: Our dreams renewed, and so we shall rise!**_

 _ **Nozomi Tojo**_

 _ **Combo: 85000**_

 _ **Time: 2.30**_

 _ **Damage: No damage**_

 _ **Verdict: You are awarded the Pure Platinum Medal!2**_

 _ **Nozomi's comments: Naughty angels, I will spank! Hehe...**_

 _ **Honoka Kousaka**_

 _ **Combo: 105000**_

 _ **Time: 2.15**_

 _ **Damage: No damage**_

 _ **Verdict: You are awarded the Pure Platinum Medal!**_

 _ **Honoka's comments: Yay!**_

 _ **Nico Yazawa**_

 _ **Combo: 65000**_

 _ **Time: 2.22**_

 _ **Damage: No damage**_

 _ **Verdict: You are awarded the Pure Platinum Medal!**_

 _ **Nico's comments: Nico Nico nii!**_

 _ **Maki Nishikino**_

 _ **Combo: 59000**_

 _ **Time: 2.22**_

 _ **Damage: No damage**_

 _ **Verdict: You are awarded the Pure Platinum Medal!**_

 _ **Maki's comment: Charm 'em down!**_

 _ **Rin Hoshizora**_

 _ **Combo: 65789**_

 _ **Time: 2.24**_

 _ **Damage: No damage**_

 _ **Verdict: You are awarded the Pure Platinum Medal!**_

 _ **Rin's Comment: Nyaaaa!**_

 _ **Hanayo Koizumi**_

 _ **Combo: 58000**_

 _ **Time: 2.24**_

 _ **Damage: No damage**_

 _ **Verdict: You are awarded the Pure Platinum Medal!**_

 _ **Hanayo's Comment: I...I did it! I can do it...yes!**_

 _ **Tsubasa**_

 _ **Combo: 85689**_

 _ **Time: 2.15**_

 _ **Damage: No damage**_

 _ **VVerdict: You are awarded the Pure Platinum Medal!**_

 _ **Tsubasa's comment: Dancing non stop, all day long!**_

 _ **Erena**_

 _ **Combo: 59480**_

 _ **TIme: 2.34**_

 _ **Damage: No damage**_

 _ **Verdict: You are awarded the Pure Platinum Medal!**_

 _ **Erena's comment: Shots fired!**_

 _ **Anju**_

 _ **Combo: 62000**_

 _ **Time: 2.34**_

 _ **Damage: No damage**_

 _ **Verdict: You are awarded the Pure Platinum Medal!**_

 _ **Anju's comment: You rash heads, when will you ever learn?**_

And for Bayonetta...

 _ **Bayonetta**_

 _ **Combo:**_ _ **23344730**_

 _ **Time: 2.00**_

 _ **Damage: No Damage**_

 _ **Verdict: You are awarded the Pure Platinum Medal!**_

 _ **Bayonetta's comment: Baaaad boy!**_

"Now that is one helluva climax!" Bayonetta grinned as she dematerialised her Umbran Armour and landed on the floor, much to the idol's amusement.

"No matter how many times we are gonna just simply accept the crazy...I still can't believe that there was actually a genuine mech created in the medieval time!" Eli raised her eyes in amusement.

"It is silly, gotta admit...but I can't deny that it us really awesome!" Nozomi chuckled.

"That thing just come outta nowhere, and it is HUUUUGE!" Rin waved her arms out wide and flailing them in mid air

"You gals did great, cha?" Bayonetta winked. "I am always yearning for a good fight, never accept anything less! Still that was a splendid performance by every one of you, expected nothing less too!" Bayonetta grinned.

"Anything to help you out, Bayonetta!" Umi smiled.

"You know, maybe having some crazy awesome stuff in our lives ain't that bad after all, even if our mind's gonna be blown every time! In fact, I feel so lucky being able to see such a spectacle like these!" Kotori chirped and gave a bright smile.

"You gotta admit it, a mech suit that originated in Medieval time? That is straight up wacky through the window!" Tsubasa chuckled.

"I don't think we will ever be able to understand how she even had the ability to pull that one out!" Nico shook her head. "You know, mind blown would even be an understatement of the century!"

"With Bayonetta...I guess this world has gone from 'Why' to 'Why not?' in a matter of an instant!" Honoka grinned.

"Let's admit it, we're all gonna go crazy if we have to find things to justify the craziness we are experiencing, so why not just join in the ride? I mean, hey, even Umi is enjoying it too!" Nozomi chuckled.

Umi shrugged and simpered along.

"Gotta say, I will never understand how those earrings can spawn a mech suit for all we know, but I will be lying if I say it isn't awesome!" Umi chuckled.

"That is still an awesome display out nya! I mean...you mech can all those kinda stuff, really? " Rin' eyes glowed with curiosity. "Changing weapons into larger scales, and even surfing upon those mooks bodies and spin like...whoooosh!"

Bayonetta chuckled, "Now, now, calm down there, Rin! There's plenty of time to spare in discussing what you all have witnessed just now!"

Nico sighed and shrugged. "Well, I guess we might as well be prepared to have our minds blown then! Not that it is bad though; just surprised, is all!"

"Oh come on, face it, you secretly wanted to be in that cockpit and wreck stuff up, right?" Maki chuckled softly.

"H...hey! What is wrong about thinking that?" Nico pouted, much to everyone's chuckle.

"Still...what about Jeanne? Will she be okay? I mean...it is a huge fleet of Resplendences and..." Nico frowned in worry.

"Have ye old faith, Nico!" Bayonetta grinned. "I am sure Jeanne is enjoying tucking those angels in just as much as we do! Although I sure do hope Jeanne will be safe too."

"I just hope...mom is safe..." Kotori at once grew sombre as she shook her head, only to have Bayonetta snap her out of it.

"Nonsense! Jeanne maybe rash, but I am sure she had wised up a bit more since the near-death encounter with Inferno!" Bayonetta waggled her right index finger. "Otonokizaka will live to fight another day, you have my words!"

Kotori somehow felt a sense of reassurance never felt before; a reassurance that she can trust them, despite their status as being witches...after all, _**Dark is not evil all the time, right?**_

A reassurance from one of the two strongest beings in not just the world, _**but the universe in general.**_

A smile crept across Kotori's face as she regained her glowing smile once more, much to Bayonetta's grin.

"Now that's the smile I have been wanting to see!" Bayonetta praised.

"Again...I guess we are all fortunate to have met you and Jeanne!" Kotori nodded.

"You betcha!" Bayonetta chuckled.

"What shall we do for now? The fuel tank of Luka's chopper ain't gonna be refilled until an hour later..." Rin sighed.

Silence, then...

 _ ***Growl~~***_

The rest looked around to see who made the embarrassing noise, only to find out that it was...Honoka.

"Eheheheh..." Honoka laughed sheepishly as she scratched her head. "All those fighting must have gotten us beat and hungry! Sides, our muscles are sore too!" .

"Honoka is right after all; if there isn't anything to fill up and recharge, our journey's good as gone!" Tsubasa nodded. "A break or two occasionally will do us just fine, helps with the pacing too!"

"Antonio , during his trip here, happened to know a place in Vigrid that served up some nice cuisines during first trip there, why don't we head on over and catch a breather, say?" Maki simpered.

"Do they serve white rice?" Hanayo's eyes glittered with curiosity.

"Hang on, isn't this whole continent under Chris's control? Wouldn't that be counterintuitive?" Eli wondered.

"Oh...shoot!" Hanayo sighed.

"How about we all drop by The Gates of Hell? Word is that Enzo's wife – Edna – is serving some nice casserole today. Kid you not, it is really good once you get to taste it! And yes, Hanayo, there us white rice too!" Bayonetta smiled calmly.

"What are we waiting for then? The food ain't gonna walk by its own!" Honoka cheered on, much to the team's laughter.

As they moved out, Kotori looked on at Bayonetta, clasped her hands, and prayed silently.

 _"If there be a god...may Queen Sheba please guide Bayonetta's lifelong friend to success...Otonokizaka to see the light of day!"_

 _ **Otonokizaka**_

"Alright...thus should settle the admin matters for today, thank you for all your help, fellow staffs!" Mrs Minami simpered as the rest gave their fellow thanks just as they depart for their days off; the staff members of Otonokizaka Academy were having administrative meetings earlier in the day.

Just then, a bespectacled brunette came rushing in; one of Mrs Minami's secretary panted as she shot out in huge burst.

"Mrs Minami! The weather, it suddenly taken a turn for the worst; it's a freak show!"

Mrs Minami raised her eyebrows in concern; so many things have happened over the past year, what with Bayonetta saving Umi's soul and virtually saved the entire school idol industry from grief as a result, the reveal that the Trinity of Realities being real after all, and the both Bayonetta and Jeanne salvaging the opening ceremony of Muse's reunion concert a week back.

"Calm down, Hana; is everyone evacuated inside safely?" Mrs Minami responded.

"Yes, Principal Minami, but we're afraid that even that might not be enough, you have to take a look outside; it begets seeing!" the secretary frowned in worry.

Surely things would not go crazier than this...right?

Upon stepping outside if Otonokizaka Academy in hopes to alleviate their suspicions, Mrs Minami's eyes widened in fear...

She was wrong.

It was getting crazier...however, compared to Bayonetta and Jeanne's appearance, which was a turn for the better, what she saw was a lot worse.

Inky black supercell clouds darkened the light blue skies; its bodies blocking out the rays of sunshine upon the cheerful town of Otonokizaka, and lighting crashed through the chaotic skies.

Mrs Minami frowned and shook her head as she soon heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Hato!" a familiar redhead, in Mrs Minami's eyes, called out to her; after all, they have met several times before – the first of which was when Saiai herself had to assist in operating on young Kotori's weak legs years ago.

"Saiai? What happened? The whole cloud seemed to be..." Mrs Minami asked in worry; never had she saw a storm brewing with such intensity before – a supercell upon the horizon!

"It is not some natural disaster brewing, no." Mrs Nishikino frowned. "The wind is out for your blood!"

"W...what? How can it be? I swore I have never offended anyone!" Mrs Minami frowned and shook her head.

Mrs Yazawa, who was bringing her younger kids out for a walk, met both Hato and Saiai in a moment if coincidence, and so did Mrs Kousaka.

"Cocoa Yazawa? Cheri Kousaka?" Mrs Minami gasped.

"Brought my kids out for a walk and we're about to return back home when this sighting happened; it can't be just mere coincidence that this occured!" Mrs Yazawa frowned in worry.

"I was about to go out to pray for Honoka's safety...but yeah, this is no mere coincidence; with all the crazy things lately, I certainly agree with Saiai!" Mrs Kousaka nodded.

"It isn't just that, this cloud, this ominous chant...it is unmistakable!" Saiai frowned.

"What?" the rest wondered.

A huge aura soon materialised from the skies as a giant magitek ship filled with diamonds, jewels, coloured glass and ornate golden patterns covering up its entire body; a huge face with a sun-shaped mane made up the ship's mast, and aboard its body were light energy railguns.

The majestic ship unleashed a huge burst of solid light that sliced through the trees and erupted the ground in blazing devastation, sending numerous residents running towards whatever safe cover that they could find. The ship itself managed to detect its target – Mrs Minami – and changed its course to meet her in person...

Several more of the same models spawned out of their own halos afterwards...their halos were intricate, curving upon one after another in a beautifully confusing way, yet its pattern was unmistakable...

"First Sphere Angels... _ **Resplendence!**_ " Saiai frowned.

 _ **First Sphere Thrones**_

 _ **RESPLENDENCE**_

The leader of the Resplendences, denoted by its large Carnelian upon its forehead in a group filled with Rubies, spoke in a deep, bellowing voice.

 _"So...the traitor dared to show her face in front of us? Most audacious...but to be expected from someone who betrayed our master - Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia!"_

Having received news from their fellow daughters that Chris Fuschia had gone off the deep end was not news to them; shocked they may be, but Chris's corruption and fall not the reason for their shock right now.

Rather, it was the fact that _**Mrs Minami was to be blamed for everything; it was not even true to begin with!**_

"How is it Hato's fault? She did not do anything that caused Chris to become what she was today - a despondent individual who severely needs help!" Mrs Nishikino frowned.

 _"Ah...yes...ignorance is bliss, Mrs Nishikino - go ahead and try to deny that the mother of Kotori Minami was the one who organised the exposure trip to New York in the first place! Were it not for that, then perhaps Muse might have a chance to stay. But no...instead, you have to bring our master down to such mental fragility!"_ The leader Resplendence bellowed.

"How is it that my plans, meant to benefit Muse at heart, be about disbanding Muse and breaking your 'master' down?" Mrs Minami frowned.

 _"Were it not for you, you Judas, then perhaps they would not have entered New York. If it weren't for the trip to New York, they would have never met the then disguised singer - Bayonetta - and Muse would never had disbanded in the first place! Our master would have used other effective methods to persuade them to stay, instead of using that infamous methods of gaining exposure through overseas!"_ The leader Resplendence bellowed.

"Says the quote unquote 'master' who supported Hato's plan to begin with!" Mrs Yazawa frowned.

Mrs Minami shot back. "She could have just refused, but she did not! Besides, how would we know that Honoka would have the fateful encounter with Bayonetta? All I did was to do what was best for Team Muse; whether they wanted to continue with their activities or not is entirely of their own volition - I had nothing to do with influencing their decision at all! We had did nothing wrong at all; her grief had blinded her own judgement!"

"Like what Hato said, it was no one's fault to begin with; it's just Chris's inability to cope with grief! I want to help her; we want to help her move on with life after Muse, but she choose to succumb to her own grief and sorrow!" Mrs Nishikino gritted her teeth upon saying what she had to say. "Besides, they choose to spread their wings and soar, while your master decided to clasp them and deny them their freedom! That is not caring; that's being selfish!"

"I cannot believe Chris could have sunk to such a level in sorrow..." Mrs Kousaka sighed deeply. "To accuse people of disbanding Muse when they are the ones who only wished for the best in Muse to begin with!"

"Grief may be a valid reason for Chris to be despondent, but it does not justify capturing Muse for your own accord, neither does it justify destroying Otonokizaka, and nor does it justify blaming Hoto when she organised the exposure concert to allow Love Live to gain global recognition, to allow them to see just how awesome School Idols are – team spirit and the friendship forged despite the fiery circumstances going against them!" Mrs Nishikino followed, her respect for school idols as being more than just entertainment happened ever since a year ago after Umi's incident caused the floodgates to be opened; Maki and her had a heart to heart talk.

Maki's determination to follow her dreams, balancing her passions, and Umi's incident made her realise that she should make the most out of it in this one lifetime - a suitable enough reason for Saiai herself to embrace Maki's passion in general and allowed her to pursue a music career while balancing her passion succeeding the hospital she would be inheriting.

"The end does not justify the means; tell that master of yours - Chris - we can still help her, it's not too late for her to turn back because we can help her from that cruel fate she's been suffering!" Mrs Minami frowned.

 _"Ah...humans, always ready to cover up a person's crime no matter what circumstances could carry. Very well...since all of you wished to follow and clasp upon the last straws to defend the Judas...I will cast judgement upon all, IN THE NAME OF EREDA, THE GODDESS OF HATRED!"_

 _ **OST Played: Red & Black (Wonderful Rush ReMIX) Bayonetta OST**_

The leader of the Resplendence fleet – Resplendence Armada – unleashed a barrage of Gjallarhorn Magitek missiles and light beams towards the shocked ladies...

Only to the missiles to be swiftly parried by a swift blur of white; the missiles deflected back towards the Resplendence, causing major damages upon its face!

 _"I will never let you destroy the pride of Otonokizaka, much like how I will never let you destroy the Pride of the Umbra during the Witch Hunts!"_

When the four ladies cleared the smoke, Mrs Minami's eyes was the first to grow wide with surprise.

Standing in front of them all, was a tall lady wearing a skin tight, white leather outfit, a circular clock medallion that was attached upon the circular cleavage window, and 3 belt straps wrapped upon her shoulders each. Long strands of hair flowed out from her elbows, wore a white feline leather helmet, and had two crescent shaped chains attached upon the bangles on her arms!

"Did...did that just happened? Single-handedly erasing the missiles?" Mrs Kousaka's eyes widened in shock.

"Y...You...Who are you?" Mrs Minami's eyes widened in shock; for the lady alone to deflect numerous barrages of hi-tech missiles right back at the Resplendences with _**barely a scratch was supposed to be a statistical impossibility!**_

"Fear not, Principal Minami!" The lady grinned. "Otonokizaka will live to see another day, free of those corrupted smites of light!"

Mrs Nishikino's eyes widened; how can there be a third Umbran Witch...unless...unless!

Yes...that must be it!

The white hair...

The same uniform as Bayonetta...

And most notably... _her slightly harsher voice as compared to Bayonetta herself..._

She kept quiet though; she would not want to deny the ' **mysterious lady's fun'** , right?

"What?! An Umbran Witch? But I thought only two have remained – Bayonetta and Jeanne? Why is there a third one in question? Who are you?!" the Resplendence bellowed.

"Bitch, please!" the masked lady smirked. "If you think you are gonna accuse Principal Minami of something she had never done, you better think twice before I blow your brains out through the water!"

"It was that woman who caused our master grief, Witch!" the leader Resplendence bellowed.

"A grief that she could have easily resolved seeking medical attention instead of just bottling up, refusing help, eventually resorting to such underhanded means like running Umi Sonoda over to forcibly reunite Muse under tragic circumstances, and even accusing people of the things they had never done!" the lady shot back. "Or maybe she did not have the courage to face her fear and be instead swallowed by it all!"

"You dare speak against our master?" the Resplendence roared. "We will unleash judgement until your face is unrecognizable from the face of Earth!"

"Oww...says the one who has a face only a mother could love!" the lady smirked. "Lets see how that new model you have received from your 'master' will last under my power and all the burns I am gonna give!"

"Who do you think you are, withstanding the might of the Hierarchy of Laguna, protecting the weak and puny humans?!" the ship roared back.

The lady then twirled her hands as she materialized a red lightsabre emanating large amounts of lunar and demonic energies,swiftly drew a 'J' symbol with arcane magic, and swiftly struck a super hero pose while the plump cat keychain upon the sabre's hilt dangled cutely!

"I will teach you the finer points of justice, evil scums! For it is I...CUTIE J!"

 _ **(Scene ends with the surrounding shocked faces of Mrs Yazawa, Mrs Minami, Mrs Nishikino, Mrs Kousaka, and Mrs Yazawa's kids, with a huge sparkling alphabet 'J' illuminating behind the spotlight that was the superheroine - Cutie J!)**_

 _ **Who was this Cutie J?**_

 _ **How did she know a lot about Otonokizaka, or even the school in general?**_

 _ **And in what way will she save the town with style?**_

 _ **How did Mrs Nishikino knew about Cutie J?**_

 _ **Tune in for the next episode of Love Live: Umbran Phenomenon!**_

 _ **Chapter 11: You are the Dynamic J! CUTIE J!**_


	11. You are the Dynamic J! Cutie J!

_**Chapter 11 – You are the Dynamic J! Cutie J!**_

 _ **OST Played and Switched: Red & Black – Bayonetta OST**_

 _ **Verse 1 - Cutie J Start!**_

The Amarda Resplendence roared, commanding its fellow Resplendences to unleash a huge barrage of Gjallarhorn Missiles right towards Otonokizaka Academy!

Cutie J grinned as she let her hair down, unleasheda huge burst of energy that surrounded her in a glowing purple aura, and walked calmly towards the seraphims threatening to attack.

"Try me! Go, Bloody Moon!" Cutie J grinned as her red sabre glowed intensely.

Tyhe Gracious and Glorious troops lunged towards aCutie J, brandishing their claws and ready to attack.

The grinning masked witch then swiftly brandished her sabre deftly, unleashing large charged slashes with each strike, followed by numerous uppercut slashes, cross slashes, several sweeping slashes, and swiftly finishing off the missiles handily with a giant pirouette slash!

"WHAT?" the Amarda bellowed in shock.

Before anyone can react, Cutie J swiftly activated her Witch Time, transformed into a Lynx, leapt across the skies using the destroyed missile parts as her platform, bypassed the Amarda's defence, and kicked it in the face!

"Stand…" Cutie J grinned as she unleashed a huge barrage of intense arcane bullets, from her pistols attached onto her feet, right in front of the Amarda's face! "So you shall fall!"

The Amarda aimed its railgun towards Cutie J in an attempt to blast her away, but Cutie J managed to leap onto the ship's body, brandished out her Bloody Moon in its permanently charged state, and unleashed a huge sweeping slash that connected and erased the railguns' beams _at the exact same time it was released!_

Mrs Minami's jaws dropped.

"How in the…?" Hoto Minami softly replied in disbelief. "How in the world can she be _**that fast in attacking?**_ "

"How is she able to do that…alone?" Mrs Yazawa gasped.

"The Umbran Witches are normally that powerful…but to even cut through a beam made of pure energy from a railgun?" Saiai replied in surprise as her eyes widened in shock.

Before anyone can even reply, the Amarda commanded the rest of the Resplendence fleet to unleash a huge barrage of axe-shaped wheels towards Cutie J, but the masked superhero grinned, swiftly returned the favour by swinging her Blood moon like a baseball bat, swiftly synchronised the blade's body with one of the axe wheels, and blast them back towards the rest of the axe shaped wheels - damaging them heavily!

"WATCH OUT!" Mrs Minami screamed; several more artillery missiles were heading J's way!

Just when they thought that the missiles had really caught Cutie J off guard, the masked heroine swiftly burst into a cloud of moths, gathered back as one entity, and unleashed a huge ripple of purple as time slowed to an absolute crawl!

" _ **Go! All 4 One!"**_

Cutie J swiftly whipped out her custom made pistols with silvery arcane orbs attached to each of them, twirled them around in a pirouette, swiftly unleashed a huge storm of bullets that connected themselves towards each axe wheels in rows of twenty each, swiftly killing them in a bloody explosion of death!

" _Witch Time…"_ Mrs Nishikino's eyes widened at Cutie J's mastery of Witch Time; almost as powerful as that of Bayonetta herself!

"M…Mommy? W…What happened? Everything happened so fast!" Cotaro clutched her mother by her shoulders, slightly frightened, but at the same time, mesmerized by how Cutie J dispatched her enemies.

"S…She's fighting baddies, Cotaro. But…but just how? Everything happened so quickly…" Mrs Yazawa shook her head in disbelief; it all happened within _**a fraction of a second!**_

"Badddies? Really, mommy?" Cocoro replied, she too clutched firmly at Mrs Yazawa's right hand.

"Y...yes. The angels are destroying our lands, and that Cutie J is protecting us by fighting them. But how is it...how is it even possible to do such feats?" Mrs Yazawa shook her head in disbelief.

"She look so cool doing it, mommy!"

Another barrage of Gjallarhorn missiles headed towards Cutie J's way, but she swiftly leapt towards one of the leading missiles, surfed upon the missile itself, and redirected the rest of the missiles' pathway towards the leading missile as Cutie J swiftly turned tail, surfed straight, and jumped just as the barrages hit _**straight towards the Amarda Resplendence's face!**_

"Yeah!" Cutie J taunted.

"So this is the Umbran Prodigy that had been described in the ancient text that Antonio-sensei had written…"Mrs Nishikino looked on, knowing at the very least who that 'Cutie J' was.

"W…Wait…Umbran Prodigy?" Mrs Yazawa shot back.

The Armada Resplendence charged up large amounts of light energy upon its particle cannon situated at its bottom keel, ready to blast Otonokizaka into oblivion, but Cutie J ain't having any of that crap.

" _ **OXEX RACLIR!"**_

Swirls of white hair that made up her suit soon unravelled till only her god-diva hair were left, materialising an immensely long and slithering centipede demon with skulls adorning the back of its head and spikes running down the length of its body. It also had multiple blue, possessed a set of powerful mandibles, and spikes running down the length of its body.

Its screeches pierced the skies, bringing upon chills to even the Resplendences, and even the four mothers witnessing the majestic creature firsthand…

"C…C…CENTIPEDE?!" Mrs Minami's eyes widened in absolute shock at the gigantic creature; a half dragon, half centipede beast that brought chills down everyone's spines.

 _ **Eradicator of Paradise**_

 _ **INFERNAL DEMON – SCOLOPENDRA**_

The huge centipede demon obeyed on Cutie J's command as it swiftly constricted upon the Amarda's body, much to the latter's shock, and constricted the angelic ship's form with its draconic body. Bones, overloaded tech, and mini explosions shattered the skies as the Eradicator of Paradise swiftly crushed the Amarda into a bloody mess, allowing the energy cannon to fully implode and destroy the ship for good!

The Infernal Centipede soon twirled around like a dragon ruling the skies, speeding through and impaling several more Kinships and Resplendences, and crushing their mechanics and weaponry through sheer force from its body and mandibles alone.

"Ouch...that's gotta hurt!" Mrs Kousaka winced.

A giant Beloved descended from the skies in attempt to get in a revenge kill, but Cutie J smirked as she activated her Witch Time, swiftly brought out her All 4 One, activated her Witch Time, dashed straight behind a Beloved, and unleashed a huge fist made out of white hair. Cutie J then swiftly proceeded to unleash several mid-air roundhouse kicks, pistol whipping, arc slashes, sweeping punches, uppercuts, hooks, and vice grips via her All 4 One.

Cutie J then swiftly cancelled her vice grip via a mid air flip, landed on the ground, wielded two of her pistols right in front of her while she twist her body around like a ballerina, started peppering the Beloved with large amounts of hold shots, then swiftly turned around as she extend her right arm in front, tilted her left pistol sideways while arching her left shoulders close to her face, and unleashed a huge sweeping motion of globe-shaped bullet storms towards her victims!

The enraged Beloved charged straight towards the masked heroine, but she smirked, swiftly cut herself from the hold shot combo, swiftly brandished her Bloody Moon, synchronised a perfect parry from the Beloved's axe swing, proceeded to teleport around in multiple directions while performing cross slashes, pirouettes, flipsaws, brandishes, sweeping slashes, uppercut slashes, and even utilized her pair of All 4 One on her feet to unleash numerous flurries of high heel kicks made out of white hair!

Cutie J then swiftly whipped out her All 4 One on her hands, proceeded to unleashed huge arcane spherical bullets in numerous gun kata positions, damaging the Beloved greatly. The Beloved attempted a huge swing, but the masked heroine burst into a cloud of moth once more, activated her Witch Time, swiftly unleashed a double roundhouse kick to trip it up, unleashed a huge heel stomp attack, followed by a large Tetsuzanko Punch at the same time as the heel stomp, and ensnarling it with Vlitra!

" _Swing it good, baby!"_

Cutie J gave a short shout as she swung the Beloved straight towards the skies, where she then swiftly whipped out her All 4 One on her hands once more, activated her Witch Time yet again, and unleashed huge barrages of highly concentrated arcane bullets upon its exposed chest. As soon as the temporal technique wore off, the bullets swiftly blasted the giant Beloved with such force that it crushed the nearby Resplendences, destroying them like several bowling pins!

The giant Beloved came back swiftly towards her like a ball, but Cutie J swiftly charged up large amounts of arcane energy, and simply kicked it once again like a soccer ball straight towards another group of newly replaced Resplendences, severely damaging them and disfiguring them in the process, and killing off the Beloved for good!

"Ssssstrike!" Cutie J grinned.

"Bullets pushing a giant…kicking angels like a football...what is this I don't even…" Mrs. Yazawa's eyes spiralled around in dizziness as she tried to comprehend the epic that was going on!

"And I thought I have seen it all…" Mrs Minami stammered.

"How can she be that...that powerful?" Mrs Kousaka gasped.

Almost immediately, some of the Resplendences shone down rays of light upon the battlefield, summoning numerous seraphims that were almost look alike Grace and Glory, except they were coated with ornate jewels, its whole body white covered with intricate gold patterns revelling throughout their bodies.

"Ah...Gracious and Glorious! I was getting bored with all those Grace and Glory hanging about, nice to see you all taking their place!" Cutie J grinned as she swiftly kicked one of the charging Glorious towards another group of similar looking seraphims!

An enraged Gracious flared up and unleashed a huge sweeping flame pillar towards Cutie J, but the masked superhero leapt up, activated her Witch Time, sent herself flying deliberately towards the pillar of fire, burst into a cloud of moths, activated Witch Time, ensnarled the attacking Gracious, and pulled the helpless angel into the skies!

" _ **Col. Slade!"**_

Cutie J then switched her pair of All 4 One for a pair of bazookas upon her feet, similar to that of Bayonetta's Lt Col Kilgore, then unleashed two swift roundhouse kicks and a huge rocket blasting and burning through its thick plated body, damaging it heavily like it was nothing!

Cutie J then unleashed a flurry of kicks and a huge Wicked Weave kick that sent the Gracious diagonally down. She then activated her Witch Time to grapple the helpless angel back up again, slugged her with a couple of gun kata punches, then sent it flying down once more with a giant cross slash via her Bloody Moon!

A big Glorious attempted to lunge towards Cutie J to zap her down, but the masked Umbran Witch anticipated her surroundings and swiftly dodged mid-air via a graceful backflip. She then swiftly transformed into a red feathered owl, blitzed past the attacking Glorious, activated her Witch Time for just a split second, stunned the enemy with a giant rocket blast from her feet, brandished her Bloody Moon to commence the stun lock, delivered several high speed cross slashes, and ended off with a flurry of kicks that released five big rockets to compliment its huge destruction piled upon said Glorious!

"Am I seeing things? How is she attacking so fast with a katana that long?" Mrs Yazawa looked on in shock.

"Such speed...am I not just seeing silhouettes?" Mrs Kousaka followed.

"To think she's able to keep up with numerous speedy angels at their limits...incredible..." Mrs Nishikino commented.

Another Glorious unleashed a huge electrical shock across the floor towards Cutie J, but the masked witch swiftly leapt into the air to dodge the surge, transformed into an owl once more, summoned numerous feather missiles surrounding her, transformed back to herself to offset her combo, dashed straight towards the angel, swiftly transformed into a Lynx and swiftly transformed back into her normal form in time to deliver a giant Wicked Weave kick in the kisser!

 _ **"ALCRETE!"**_

Cutie J summoned a huge vice out of an Umbran Portal, trapped the Glorious inside its claws, and crushed the struggling angels in no time, crushing it in a paste of halos and blood!

Cutie J picked up the Glorious's Angel Arms - a pair of golden claws draped with electricity, rose up to the air, charged up large amounts of electricity, slammed the floor, and unleashed large amounts of electrical towers straight towards the Gracious troops, blasting them towards the other side of the battle field and breaking through their armor for massive damage!

As soon as the Gracious troops picked themselves up, Cutie j swiftly appeared right behind them via a swift dash via her owl form, slugged several of them into the air via a giant Wicked Weave Uppercut, leapt into the air, and unleashed numerous storm of cuts and slashes in numerous directions, slicing them up like ribbons!

Several more Gracious and Glorious descended from the skies, but the masked heroine materialised a giant emerald triple-bladed scythe that looked _really familiar to Bayonetta's Chernobog_ , twirled around in a giant Wicked Blade pirouette, and unleashed Mictlantecuhtli drilling the seraphims from the ground below via an Umbran Portal!

"Did...did she just summon a giant bat?" Mrs Minami gasped.

"Such are the abilities of Umbran Witches...summoning powerful demons from the depths of Inferno, some even famed to have destroyed many celestial objects in their lifetime." Mrs Nishikino nodded. "Mictlantecuhtli, according to Antonio-sensei's notebook, was said to have the capabilities of drilling through many seemingly impossible to break defences, even when it seems unbreakable by normal circumstances."

"I am not dreaming up this spectacle...am I?" Mrs Yazawa shook her head.

The blades swiftly sliced through the seraphims armours and limbs, while the Presser of Destruction gracefully twirled itself and spread its wings as it crushed the bones of the unfortunate angels into smithereens! The remaining survivors were swiftly greeted by a huge Wicked Blade whirlwind via Cutie J's pirouette whirlwind, slicing them into bits and pieces for the hands of Inferno to claim.

Assuming that Cutie J was distracted by all the fighting, the Amarda Resplendence commanded the rest of the fleet to fire away at the mothers present - Mrs Minami included - much to their shock, but even more when Cutie J swiftly caught the enemies off-guard by summoning Malphas!

 _ **"ADRPAN!" (Cast Down in Enochian)**_

A huge white raven - with one large eyes, three smaller ones necklace full of skulls draped around its neck, a red crescent moon as its forehead crown, sharp red talons, elegant red wings, and three long tails - swiftly spread her wings and drilled past the rockets, slicing them with razor sharp winds and erasing them completely in the process!

 _ **"EMNA OL OXEX RACLIR!"**_

After unleashing numerous amounts of crimson globe shots towards the fleet as retaliation, damaging them heavily in the process, Cutie J clicked her right fingers once more to summon a giant white arachnid demon - Phantasmaranae - right above several Resplendences and crushed them with its belly!

Enraged, the Armada Resplendence called forth a pair of giant Gravitas and Urbane to charge towards Cutie J, who slowly walked towards them calmly.

"Right on point!"

Cutie J swiftly launched a sudden and huge comet kick that sent out a huge white Wicked Weave Boot kick that slugged the Urbane with such force that the shockwave blew Gravitas off its standing ground too!

The Urbane managed to dodge out of harms way despite its gigantic body mass and attempted to counter Cutie J with a huge hammer swing, but the masked Witch swiftly locked on towards the Second Sphere Virtues, burst into a cloud of moth to throw the Urbane off, darted herself towards the Virtue, slashed it with a giant pistol whip attack called Stiletto, activated Witch Time, and unleashed a storm of cuts right upon the Virtue's body!

" _ **Quit wasting my time!"**_

Cutie J swiftly dashed towards the Urbane's back , unleashed several large Wicked Weave Punches covered in red and black arcane energy orbs, and ended off with Cutie J summoning Hydra to drill through the Virtues in a tornado-like fashion!

" _ **FUCK OFF!"**_

Cutie J leapt into the air, charged up her All 4 One in a dense purple aura, and summoned a large purple toad with big red eyes, a crown adorned with numerous rubies and skulls, and a long tongue filled with spikes. Said toad spat out a huge globe of toxic slime globe that blasted through and melted its armour, incurring massive damage and sent it flying straight towards a few Resplendences and Kinships, promptly destroying them in the process!

 _ **Empress of the Fathoms**_

 _ **INFERNAL DEMON - BAAL**_

"W...Wait a minute! How is she able to do that? Summoning a toad with her hair?" Mrs Yazawa's eyes widened in shock once more, this time at the demon's revelation.

"Infernal Demons...creatures of Inferno bearing immeasurable amounts of power under the hands of someone powerful; their responsibilities are simple - kill those corrupted angels, the end." Mrs Nishikino frowned.

Numerous Acceptances descended from the skies, followed by numerous Applauds, and backed up by four big Ardors.

Cutie J laughed as she taunted them, "You motherfucker!"

The masked Witch knew that no matter what happened, a diversion would be created to destroy the four ladies, and so swiftly stood right in front of them, bent down, drew a huge Umbran Circle with her legs, and materialised a huge spherical circle that shielded them all.

Cutie J's soul swiftly leapt out of the barrier, kicked one of the Applauds on its face, and slammed her down with her crotch and her legs wide open!

"Now...let the real fun begin!" Cutie J smirked.

Mrs Minami's eyes widened in shock and replied, "Wait...you mean to say she hasn't been unleashing her full power?"

Cutie J slipped on her Gaze of Despair, drawing the angels attention towards her as she began a straight up bullet storm filled with gun katas and graceful dodges so swift, the Ardors themselves barely had time to catch up!

One of the Ardors managed to catch a glimpse and unleashed a stinger attack, but Cutie J burst into a cloud of moth and forced the Ardor to commit what was essentially a friendly fire; stabbing upon multiple Applauds like a skewed kebab!

In Witch Time, Cutie J swiftly launched the Ardor into the skies via a huge Wicked Weave Uppercut, sent it flying even higher via an Afterburner Kick, unleashed a flurry of punch combos, followed by a double roundhouse kick, and sent it flying straight down towards a charging group of Ardors, Acceptances and Applauds !

Cutie j then activated her Witch time once more, brought out a giant hammer that was similar to Bayonetta's Takemikazuchi - only whiter and lighter to match J's style - charged it up, and swiftly brought down the pain in a huge crash of lightning, followed by a giant Hecktaconcheir's mighty slam which brought immense crushing force upon the angels' bones and muscles!

A giant Ardor charged towards the barrier, attempting to have a go at damaging the barrier, but Cutie J activated her Witch Time, and lassoed the son of a gun with Vlitra.

" _ **Bitch, please!"**_

Cutie J swung the Ardor around rodeo style, proceeded to slam him down, kick him in the butt once to pin him down, and proceeded to slap its butt with the whip by her right hand!

"She did not just did that!" Mrs Yazawa's jaws dropped.

"I think she might be enjoying herself, if only a bit too much..." Mrs Minami followed, her eyes widened in surprise at the development despite awed by J's power.

"I guess it is her way of treating her foes with utter disregard...or maybe just a way to show her confidence...or maybe she's plain into having fun with those angels. But still...to bypass the Ardor's defense with a hint of fault, amazing..." Mrs Nishikino looked on in awe.

"I think it's already a feat to face those angels without any hint of fear at all...it's like those angels are worth nothing to her!" Mrs Kousaka reckoned.

Sparing no mercy in enjoying the fight, Cutie J swiftly dodged an incoming fire wave unleashed by another Ardor, dropped to her knees, rotated in slow motion before shooting into the air while twisting rapidly, and unleashing a giant Wicked Weave Punch that sent her enemies flying into the air. The masked Witch then unleashed a huge Wicked Weave Heel Stomp and a Wicked Punch just split seconds after the Heel Stomp itself; little to no delay was given in between as the smackdown crushed the weak Applauds and Affinities apart, and obliterated what was left of the weakened Ardors!

Several Acceptances, though weakened, attempted to rush in for a final charge, but Cutie J smirked and twisted around.

 _ **"EX FA!" (Vomit Power in Enochian)**_

As soon as the chant echoed through the skies Baal leapt out of a giant Umbran Portal once more, lashed out her spike-filled tongue at the Acceptances, wrapped them all in one large sum, wrapped them in to crush their bones, hurled it towards the ground several times, and swallowed them whole like a delicious rice cake!

A giant Fairness popped out of the ground, roared, and soon charged towards a seemingly unsuspecting Cutie J, but the masked Witch smirked, attached her Moon of Mahha-Kahlaa, swiftly performed a well-timed synchronised parry, activated Witch Time, unleashed several brandishes and slashes via her Bloody Moon, unleashed flurry of kicks and rocket blasts via her Col. Slade, and slammed it into one of the trees with a Wicked Weave Kick!

The Fairness, enraged via the Gaze of Despair, got up swiftly to lunge towards Cutie J, but the masked witch unleashed a huge Bloody Moon iaijutsu slash to trip the Canine Angel over its feet and sent it crashing towards a huge wall connecting into Otonokizaka Academy, dizzied!

Cutie j swiftly followed up with a huge stinger with her Bloody Moon, launched the Fairness with an uppercut, unleashed an Afterburner Kick, and released a giant rocket via her pair of Col Slade attached upon her feet that crushed the mighty dominion alive!

A few more Affinities and Applauds soon appeared, but their ends were swiftly met as Cutie J whipped out her All 4 One, crossed her arms, began shooting several bullets, twirled around to cross her pistols behind her back, twirled towards the opposite side with both pistols on the front, spread out her arms like a falcon, twirled her pistols one time, activated her Witch time, and ended off her combo with a massive breakdance, all while unleashing highly concentrated bullet storms that tore through every single Affinities, Applauds, Gracious and Glorious , and even the remaining Urbanes!

As for the remaining Gravitas? They were soon greeted with a swift slice across their torso by a giant iaijutsu slash thanks to Cutie J's Bloody Moon!

"I...Incredible..." Mrs Kousaka's jaws dropped upon witnessing Cutie J's style, power, and fervour in dispatching the enemies effortlessly.

"It's her...I know it's her, I could not be more right!" Mrs Nishikino's voice rose with a tinge of excitement at her confirmation of Cutie J's possible identity.

"W...Wait, you know who that Cutie J might be?" Mrs Minami gasped.

Cutie J landed on the floor and spread her arms out wide, with spot lights shining upon her in all her glory.

"Seriously, Chris. Is that all you've got? I swear that those motherfuckers I fought last time put up more of a fight than the hopeless schmucks I am fighting now!" Cutie J smirked.

 _"Since I cannot get rid of Mrs Minami...then I will destroy the ones close to her! EVERYTHING!"_

Without any hesitation, the Armada Resplendence charged amounts of arcane energies aboard its rooftop, and unleashed it towards the skies as a barrage of lightning and missiles made out of hard light descended upon Otonokizaka Academy!

"NO! OUR SCHOOL!" Mrs Minami's eyes widened in shock and horror; the other moms' irises shrunk with absolute horror - even with cutie J's power...there was nothing she could do...right?

 _ **WRONG.**_

Cutie J's eyes glowed red; she was not having any of it!

 _ **"OXEX RACLIR,**_ _ **ZAMRAN MAD HOMIL NANAEEL!**_ _ **"**_

Gomorrah soon emerged out of the Umbran Portal via Cutie J's white hair as a conduit; but this time as _**its full body incarnation instead of just its head as a summon alone!**_

"The Devourer of the Divine..." Mrs Nishikino's spine tingled as her legs became jelly and nearly collapsed on the floor.

Yes, for even the bravest of all humans would be scared shitless at the very sight of the zombie dragon of extreme power, might, and notoriety.

Its jaws so large, that it can be comparable to that of the Universal hatred itself...

Its eyes so red, one could mistake it for just a being of absolute anarchy and the incarnation of total, abject chaos.

Its intimidation spoke for itself; its roar shattered the once peaceful town's silence. A roar of power...

The Devourer of the Divine leapt towards the barrage of dancing missiles, promptly swallowed them in one go, crunched several Resplendences all in one go - _**including the Armada Resplendence -**_ and unleashed a huge blast of fire - reflected via his guts - thanks to the Gjallarhorn Misssiles' fuel!

"A...Amazing..." Mrs Kousaka's jaws dropped upon witnessing what she amounted to be a miracle; no other ordinary person would have the ability to pull off such a miraculous protection, surely!

"How is she able to pull this off...?" Mrs Minami shook her head in disbelief, her eyes and her expression said it all – disbelief and relief.

Relief that her school was saved; disbelief that someone would be THAT STRONG and confident to pull this miracle off...

To Cutie J, maybe it was not, but to Mrs Minami alone...

 _ **Just who was she?**_

 _ **Verse 1 Cleared!**_

 _ **Combo: 690000**_

 _ **Time: 2. 34.65**_

 _ **Damage: No damage**_

 _ **Verdict: You are awarded the Pure Platinum Medal!**_

 _ **J's Comment: The Pride of the Umbra!**_

 _ **OST Changed: He Who Howls and Rages**_

 _"I...Impossible! I thought I had this all planned...This,...This is not in the equation! Impossible!"_

"Plan? You mean to kill Mrs Minami?" Cutie J smirked. "Please, give me a break, will ya? Has hatred clouded you so much that you refused to see the truth? Do you need a good smack in your face to take you out of your misery?"

 _"All I want...was for Team Muse to return...and your sister thwarted it! Your Umbran Sister Bayonetta! This all happened because Mrs Minami sent them for the exposure concert in the first place!"_

"Just because someone organised the exposure concert for Muse doesn't means she is to be blamed! We never even knew that Cereza will appear at New York singing 'As Times Go By' in the streets during her fateful encounter with Honoka!" Cutie J called Chris out. "And besides, there is nothing inherently bad about the exposure concert and Mrs Minami's decision to implement it; you just choose to succumb to grief and your fear, instead of standing up and fighting for your beliefs!"

 _"So you are telling me that you never felt grief when your entire clan died? IS IT?"_ Chris's words echoed through the skies; her sorrow caused thunders rumbling in reply.

"As long as Cereza and I exist, the Pride of the Umbra will still go on!" Cutie J boasted. "As long as the Umbra exists, we will protect Humanity for as long as time will allow! I choose not to let grief overtake me, so does Cereza, and look at where it got us today!"

 _"Then...will it pain to see your identity exposed to the world, now that I know who you are?"_ Chris's sorrowful laughter echoed through the skies, eager to 'break' Cutie J's spirit. _"Will it allow you to see my perspective? To let you understand the pain I have gone through...the pain of losing everything that you have? Your legend? Your legacy? The end of your supposed 'Cutie J?'"_

Cutie J shrugged and sighed. "Great...attempting to pull me down to your level; when will you lots ever, EVER learn?"

 _"I will make you learn this instead! The end of your career! Your shattered dreams! UMBRA WITCH - JEANNE!"_

Mrs Yazawa, her kids, Mrs Kousaka, and Mrs Minami's eyes widened in astonishment; Mrs Minami in particular...

"J...Jeanne? Wait...the History Teacher whom students have claimed to make History Lessons 'extraordinary spectacular' and not dry? The one who came into Otonokizaka a year ago?!" Mrs Minami gasped.

"I Knew it..." Mrs Nishikino sighed softly.

"Wait...you knew?" Mrs Yazawa shot out.

"In record, only two Umbran Witches are left in the world. Bayonetta and Jeanne; there is no record of a third Umbran Witch ever - the Witch Hunts made sure of that. If that isn't enough...records have shown that Jeanne is the only Umbran Witch in history to have _**white hair**_ since birth - a sign of her status as a prodigy." Mrs Nishikino explained. "That...and she referred to Bayonetta's true name – Cereza – with tones of great respect, loyalty, and affection; how could it not be her?"

"You mean...Jeanne...the one whom the students of Otonokizaka have grew to love her during the past one year...and Cutie J, the one who have been defeating the evil angels at the same time frame...are one and the same?" Mrs Minami replied.

Mrs Nishikino nodded.

Mrs Minami's mind clicked; no wonder Jeanne was so strong to begin with!

After Aesir's destruction and the 'Godoka and Homucifer incident', Jeanne resumed her life as a History teacher, this time deciding to expand her career over to Otonokizaka during that time.

Throughout this one year, reports have been circulating about a mysterious lady wearing a menma have been prowling around saving the citizens of Otonokizaka – especially the students – from mysterious angelic attacks from above, and also other crimes that may befall on her students.

Chris's sorrowful laughter rumbled the skies once more, feeling confident that she would truly break Jeanne's spirit this time; that she would get the Umbran Prodigy to see what sorrow felt...and tasted.

The masked Jeanne shook her head, sighed deeply in disappointment, and shrugged.

"Your fellow Left Eye, the one whom you called Bayonetta, is getting more attention than you...so wouldn't you think it is a pity that she is slowly distancing herself from you, especially after you gone through so much just to protect your 'beloved' Left Eye, just because she is becoming closer and closer to Muse?" Chris continued and smirked, thinking that she finally had the Umbran Prodigy by her hand. "Seeing it must have stirred some form of jealousy in you, is it? That she will distance herself away from you and be a friend to Muse more than then she be a friend to you!"

The Umbran Prodigy held her right All 4 One Pistol up in the air and fired a shot, silencing everyone, startling even Chris.

"You know something...Chris? I don't really care much about my identity as Cutie J been exposed!" Jeanne smirked. "Nor do I care about Cereza distancing herself from me, because we both know that this is definitely not possible!"!

Chris took a step back, her eyes widened in slight shock.

"What?" Chris stammered.

"Cereza and I have gone a long way back; ever since we are young, our friendship that's forged from over 500 plus years worth of chaos is what makes us stand together despite the odds, and conquer them as we go! I have no need to worry for such an unfortunate distancing event, simply because I trust my Umbran Sister to do the right thing!" Jeanne declared.

"What? How is it...you are not afraid?" Chris's widened in shock and horror.

"Because I stand up and accept my fate as the next heir to the Umbran Throne, for I am willing to die protecting the last of the Umbran Way, and protect Humanity from the likes of evil!" Jeanne grinned. "For the Left Eye must be perfect in her Darkness, so too shall I do what I can as the Heir to the Umbran Throne! I know who I am, am confident of my own abilities to not be boggled down by some petty worry of friends distancing themselves away from me!"

" _ **I 'm here to reclaim Otonokizaka's pride, and with it, the Pride of the Umbra - protecting Humanity!"**_

Mrs Minami looked on, her eyes set upon the Umbran Prodigy's graceful figure, silently admiring Jeanne's determination to set things right despite unmasking her identity. Even more so, since she realised that it was the white hair Umbran Witch who saved Otonokizaka academy, her students, and the town in general in countless occasions during the one year!

Jeanne then clapped her hands twice as the barrier surrounding the moms dissipated into thin air and Jeanne merged back with her physical body.

"The problem with you is that you succumb to grief way too easily; you let it cloud your thinking, your judgement! As someone who had faced the slaughter of the entire Umbran Clan, including my parents, during the Great Witch Hunts of 500 Years Ago, I can safely say that there will be someone who is just as worst, if not, faced an even worst situation then you bloody hell did!"Cutie J - Jeanne shot back.

 _ **OST Changed!**_

 _ **OST Played: Red & Black (Infinity Climax ReMIX)**_

Much to Chris's shock, the masked Jeanne grinned as she struck her signature pose...

 _ **The Jeanne'd Arc**_

 _ **JEANNE**_

 _ **(Scene ends with Chris's shocked face on the left and the masked Jeanne's confident smirk and pose on the right, with the mothers looking upon the battlefield, either in admiration, shock, or awe – especially Principal Minami.)**_

 _ **How will Jeanne's battle with Chris go?**_

 _ **See in the next episode of the Umbran Phenomenon!**_

 _ **Chapter 12: Red & Black!**_

\


	12. Red & Black!

_**Chapter 12 – Red & Black**_ _ **: Rescuing Aqours and Otnokizaka! Chris's unjustified justification!**_

 _ **Verse 2 - Jeanne start!**_

"Then I will destroy you; make an example out of you!" Chris, enraged, charged towards a grinning Jeanne, who clicked her hands as a huge whirlwind made out of her white hair soon engulfed her.

 _ **"BURN!"**_

Scolopendra soon emerged out of a huge Umbran Portal and once again snaked around Chris, twirling and slamming into her with several high speed rams thanks to its flexible body and its ability to twirl around where the Icy Maiden lin sharp, angular motions!

The Icy Maiden attempted to throw her scythe in a round trip atatck, but Jeanne swiftly couneterd with a Stiletto dash, cutting Chris's attack short, ollowed shortly with a Wicked Weave Heel Stomp to keep the Icy maiden down, then unleashed a huge Wicked Weave Uppercut, and launched a horizontal Tetsuzanko Punch straight towards her as she was launched imd air!

 _ **"ADRPAN!"**_

Before Chris got to react, her sight was greeted by a monstrous Maphas diving straight towards her like a Peregrine Falcon, in which Jeanne swiftly compliment the damage by unleashing a swift Afterburner Kick, got to Chris's behind, aand brought her down to Earth via a graceful flipsaw kick!

Chris recovered swiftly and attempted a stinger attack towards Jeanne, but the Umbran Prodigy smirked and raised her hand in time to synchronise a perfect parry with her Moon of Mahaa-Kahlaa, and unleashed a huge Wicked Weave slice with her Bloody Moon!

Chris kept her distance, peppering Jeanne with icicle shards to find an opening, but Jeanne was smart enough to know that and was well prepared to block every single icicle shards with her Moon of Mahha-Kahlaa, then swiftly whipped out her dual All 4 One on both of her hands and unleashed big globes of Infenal Bullets straight in a sweeping direction!

Chris was taken aback and was soon shot back by five of those bullets, but reprieve was not in sight, for Jeanne swiftly unleashed a huge Wicked Weave Heel Stomp, which was soon complimented by a one-two punch, a roundhouse kick, a horizontal Tetsuanko kick, and a click from her fingers.

 _ **"OMNA OL OXEX RACLIR!"**_

Chris's anger on defeating Jeanne failed to let her notice Phantasmaranae's body closing in on a massive body slam until the arachnid's shadow became apparent. The Icy Maiden managed to escape it by a slither of breath, though, but was soon greeted by a Dynamic Entry kick to the face!

"Begone!"

Followed by an insultingly painful homing slice via Jeanne's Angel Slayer Katana!

Chris gritted her teeth and leapt towards the sky to launch an aerial assault, but Jeanne clicked her fingers and unleashed an uppercut via her boot - _**from the right side up.**_

"You're vanquished!"

The strike took Chris offguard and was soon struck by that same attack heavily, followed by a straight up homing Tensuzanko Punch which sent Chris straight crashing towards a wall on Otonokizaka's Academy !

Mrs Minami's eyes widened in shock, but Jeanne looked back and winked. "I will pay for it, promise!"

Despite that initial shock, Mrs Minami still looked upon Jeanne with shock that the latter was able to potray such power to deal with the daunting task ahead; stopping Chris's invasion over Otonikizaka and saving everyone in the process..

"How can she be that fast? It's like she's reading and anticipating Chris's mind; knowing every move that the Icy Maiden's gonna do next...amazing..." Mrs Minami gasped.

"Jeanne is not called the Umbran prodigy for nothing. So far, only Bayonetta managed to defeat her in a one on one fight, but that's just it...no one has ever get the battle of her in a fight before Bayonetta showed up - and the black hair Umbra only defeated her because she's the Left Eye. Think about it..." Mrs Nishikino looked on in awe.

"But...but feats like this is inaccessible by human's standards! I mean...to launch a perfect-play counterattack _**that fast?!"**_ Mrs Yazawa shook her head in disbelief.

Mrs Nishikino simpered as she shook her head.

"There are just some cases where we cannot simply explain the things that we just witnessed it - that doesn't make it less true in a sense; in fact, aren't we watching it right now? That spectacle?" The redhead simpered.

Chris, enraged, launched off a swift triple slash move in an attempt to catch Jeanne off guard, but Jeanne swiftly moved to the side. The Icy Maiden twirled around to launch an angular slash attack, but Jeanne swiftly burst into a cloud of moth, and revealed a 'present' for the Maiden - a huge purple bomb of concentrated Umbran Energy exploding in her face!

"Foolish!"

With Witch Time activated, Jeanne unleashed a swift Uppercut via her Wicked Weave Boot, followed by a huge Tetsuzanko punch once more. The Umbran Prodigy then swiftly pulled off an umbran Spear, body slammed straight into Chris, head butted her, brandished her signature katana aside from her Bloody Moon - Angel Slayer - unleashed tons of cross slashes, pirouette slashes, and sweeping slashes all across Chris's augmented body, and ended off with a spectacular slam on Chris's head with a pinwheel flipper kick attack!

Chris swiftly got back up her feet before Jeanne can land on the ground and summoned large amounts of icicle towers straight that inched in ever closer towards Jeanne, while complimenting her attacks by unleashing long and sharp crescent waves of concentrated scythe energies!

Jeanne smirked as she unleashed waves of globe-shaped arcane bullets straight towards the icicle towers while gracefully dodging pass the sword slashes like an acrobat all while shooting continuously like a graceful dance battler.

"She can keep shooting while dodging?" Mrs Kousaka wiudened her jaws in disbelief.

"Dodge Offsetting." Mrs Nishikino replied while nodding softly in admiration. "Every Umbran Witch who had wielded guns before would need to know this - it's part of their basic fundamentals at learning the Bullet Arts - the Umbran Witches' way of combat. Yet the way Jeanne does...it almost mirrors Bayonetta - movement by movement."

Chris took this 'distraction' as an opportunity to gain a pragmatic strike, but Jeanne was smart enough to detect the change in Chris's arcane energies accelerating inside. The Umbran Prodigy then twirled around at the same time as Chris's swift dash, swiftly summoned two large Hecatoncheir's arms, and clashed with Chris's pragmatic slash!

Both of them clashed at each other with their weapon of choice; Jeanne with Hecatoncheir's fists, and Chris with Lifebane, both exchanged flurry of hits, building up Gigaton Energies by the dozen with every strike; grounds began cracking up; trees began uprooting itself with every shockwave unleashed from the clashes alone, and the mothers were nearly thrown off their feet by the sheer force of it all!

Jeanne, however, managed to overpower the Gigaton duel, swiftly launched a hook to back Chris down, and swiftly followed up with a roundhouse kick, filled to the brim with Arcane Bullets sprayed out of her All 4 One attached upon her feet!

"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND MY PAIN!" Chris yelled out in sorrow as she summoned a huge dragon constructed out of ice in an attempt to counter Jeanne through means of sheer sorrow and brute force.

"You're taking to a person who has it just as worse, if not way worse than you and still got through fine! Bitch please!" Jeanne taunted as she spun around.

 _ **"OXEX RACLIR!"**_

Jeanne surrounded herself with white hair as Gomorrah materialised out of an Umbran Portal right beneath Jeanne, opened up its jaws, lunged towards the dragon, and soon unleashed a devastating arcane slash that caused the icicle dragon to keel in pain, sending it crashing into the ground as the dreaded Devourer of the DIvine snapped its victim's neck with brute force!

Chris raised her hands in the air and snapped her fingers, charging up large amounts of Arcane Icicle energies upon her Lifebane, even though the sentient weapon responsible for it - Alito Gnade - could not bear the strain.

 _"Master, please stop! With the way you are beaten up, I fear that we might not be able to deal with the arcane energies that we are controlling right now! It's painful...!"_

"NEVER! Mrs Minami...that son of a bitch must die tonight, if only she caused Team Muse to disband in the first place! And I will destroy Jeanne first before I can destroy the Judas, once and for all!" Chris shot back..

 _"But you are taking this way too far! It's never gonna do us any good if we keep on pushing ourselves like this!"_ Alito's voice begged. _"We can't win against Jeanne if we carry on like this, please stop!"_

"SILENCE!" Chris roared. "I don't care even if you have to die! I WILL KILL MRS MINAMI AND JEANNE, EVEN IF IT MEANS TAKING OTONOKIZAKA DOWN WITH ME!"

Chris flared up and summoned two large icicle chakrams that descended swiftly upon Jeanne; to which the Umbran Prodigy dodge to the side via a cartwheel manoeuvre. The Icy Maiden, however, unleashed a huge icicle uppercut wave slash immediately while assuming that Jeanne could not escape in the circumstances presented...

Jeanne, however, timed her dodge well and burst into a cloud of Moth at the last second before she got struck.

Chris, however, swiftly unleashed numerous amounts of icicle waves via the Lifebane, ignoring Alito's agonizing screams of pain due to overexertion.

Jeanne swiftly morphed into her Lynx form and switched in between her normal form and her Lynx form, granting her invincibility that took Chris by surprise - she did not expect Jeanne to execute this manoeuvre - and activated her Witch Time, punched the Icy Maiden once, unleashed a horde of Hold Shots with her right All 4 One pistol upon her leg, and repeated the same Hold Shot manoeuvre one more time before finishing the combo with a straight up Wicked Weave Punch!

Chris, even more enraged with hate, planted her Lifebane on the ground as huge spectre scythe began erupting from the ground just beneath Jeanne, but the Umbran Prodigy managed to anticipate it via the circles emanating just right below her feet. The Icy Maiden followed up with a triple slash combo, thinking that this would limit Jeanne's movement, but Jeanne managed to dodge out of harm's way via another cartwheel dodge and backflips.

"You fucking moron!"

Chris roared as she plated the Lifebane down once more, unleashing spectral blade-shaped shockwaves unleashed from her body in a compass formation, Jeanne, however, burst into a cloud of Moths once again and activated her Witch Time.

"I'll show you REAL strength, Chris! The strength of the Umbra!"

Taking advantage of Chris's temporary burst of anger, Jeanne swiftly dodge behind Chris's back and sent her launching into the sky with a swift, but hard-slugging, Wicked Weave Uppercut!

 _ **"BURN!"**_

Jeanne summoned Scolopendra once more, this time elongating itself enough to slam the Icy Maiden hard enough with its tail and brought her down to Earth with an angular takedown!

Chris swiftly get back up, bltz through left and right in an attempt to confuse Jeanne, and unleashed a triple slash, which Jeanne managed to block it twice and dodged elegantly for the last. The Icy Maiden merged her dual Lifebane into one big scythe and threw it towards the Umbran Prodigy in an homing ranged flipsaw attack!

"Is that all you've got?"

Jeanne simply shrugged, charged up large arcane energies on her right leg, and launched an immense uppercut kick, sending Lifebane straight into the air. Jeanne then activated Witch Time, switched into two pairs of Kali on her hands and feet, charged up large amounts of flame energy, placed a giant fire skull bomb under Lifebane , ensnarled the weapon with Vlitra, swing the weapon rodeo style, and swiftly swing it over towards the fiery bomb just as the Umbran Prodigy deactivated Witch Time!

A huge firestorm blasted the Lifebane back towards Chris, which took her by surprise as the weapon hit her and sent her sailing and crashing towards Otonokizaka Academy's Entrance Gate!

Before Chris can even react, Jeanne dashed towards her in an Owl Within 's Umbran Spear, punched her couple times with numerous pistol whipping moves under Witch Time, and ended off her combo by slugging her hard with rapid fire-cum rocket blasting upon her body - no thanks to Jeanne's Col. Slade attached upon her feet!

Chris managed to stand up, but Jeanne wasted no time in peppering the former's side with orb-shaped arcane shots in a sweeping motion to supress Chris's fire. The Icy Maiden attempted to block with her icicle shield, but she was greeted from the ground up by a Wicked Weave Uppercut, followed by a rapid fire burst of orb-shaped arcane bullets blasting away at Chris's augmentations, flesh, and hardware, and was soon slammed towards the far side of the battlefield by a relentless triple slash-cum-jab-cum-Wicked Blade combo via her Angel Slayer!

"You are such a disappointment, dear." Jeanne spun her pistols via the trigger hole and gave a haughty smirk. "What is it? Fear making you way softer than you're supposed to be? A fear that, by all rights, you should have gotten over with and not make a big fuss about it!"

"If you have faced the umbran clan's near extinction during the 500 years, you should have known the amount of pain as I have gone through!" Chris cried in anguish.

"You just talk about it a loooooot." Jeanne sighed and shrugged. "We know your pain, but you just would not shut the fuck up about how you suffered much and blah blah blah when the truth of the matter is, you have a choice! A choice to succumb to either grief and sorrow, or stand up like everyone of us did and do what is best for our clans, humanity, and families alike! You just choose poorly!"

"That's what you think!" Chris roared as her aura glowed deep blue with cold, calculating hatred.

Numerous Resplendences materialised several light beam railguns upon their bodies and prepared to fire ahead in a huge, thick laser straight towards Otonokizaka Academy, but Cutie J swiftly stood right in front of the school itself, twirled around with her back facing the ship itself, and…

" _ **PDEE BURMA!"**_

Huge amounts of white hair unravelled itself from Cutie J's outfit as it entered through an Umbran portal, emerged out through a gigantic portal, and materialised itself as a giant humanoid Infernal Demonic Woman almost similar to Madama Butterfly. She, however, wielded a moth theme instead of a butterfly theme; pale white colour with shades of pink upon its body, wore a headpiece resembling a large ring with a moth-like insignia, and golden ornaments endorsed upon her forehead while imbuing her with immense strength as she spread her moth-like wings wide and proud.

" _Legends have told about Madama Butterfly's one and only best friend during her stay in Inferno; the Decider of Fate – Madama Styx!"_ Saiai looked on in awe at the majesty of the humanoid winged demon, confirming her suspicion upon Cutie J's identity.

As the ray of hard light merged into one large meteor, Madama Styx arched her back and her body began glowing bright purple as she began charging up large amounts of Gigaton energy with her head.

 _ **100 GIGATON**_

 _ **300 GIGATON**_

 _ **500 GIGATON**_

 _ **900 GIGATON**_

 _ **1200 GIGATON**_

 _ **1500 GIGATON**_

 _ **2000 GIGATON**_

 _ **2300 GIGATON**_

 _ **2900 GIGATON**_

 _ **3500 GIGATON**_

 _ **4000 GIGATON**_

 _ **5000 GIGATON**_

 _ **7000 GIGATON**_

 _ **9000 GIGATON**_

 _ **GIGATON LIMIT EXCEEDED!**_

 _ **GIGATON SEQUENCE SUCCESSFUL!**_

 _ **MAX BONUS: 40000 Halos**_

Madama Styx readied herself and swiftly plunged her head straight towards the light meteor with utmost brutality, throwing many people and bystanders off with a giant aerial shockwave explosion!

As the smoke cleared up, the moms' eyes almost dropped out in a mixture of shock and awe; even Saiai Nishikino too, was shocked.

Madama Styx and Jeanne survived the explosion, standing side by side, grinning as they erased the rocket threat completely!

"Easy there on the bloodlust, partner!" Madama Styx chuckled; her hedonistic smirk clearly meant she was enjoying the fight as much as Jeanne did.

"They can steal food and water, but they will never steal our Umbran Pride, and the pride of Humanity; Otonokizaka's residents in particular!" Jeanne grinned.

"Oh, completely!" Madama Styx grinned.

Alito, releasing that this was going nowhere – that all Chris and her were doing was just driving themselves up the wall against someone clearly stronger than the both of them – did not want to risk her life, nor her Lady's life any longer.

" _My Lady! I am beginning to think that there might be other ways to settle this than just plain self-indulging in the course of hatred, my lady! This might be going way too far! Muse is reunited, and for that we are already well off! Please, stop it!"_

Chris roared as she chanted something ominous in Enochian, her sorrow overflowing through her veins and through her aura, bringing forth a huge burst of chilling wind that froze the grass, trees, faunas, and even covered the cheery summer skies with her sorrowful skies of winter.

By then, Alito, who made up the spiritual weapon - Lifebane's - sentience, was bleeding across the hilt, her voice cracked into that of sorrow, hurt, and begging for the Icy Maiden to stop...

 _"Please...my Lady...stop...I beg you...!"_

With her pleas falling on deaf ears, Alito could not take it any longer – realising the only way she could ever save herself and her master...would be to turn herself in.

All of this...all the things they have done just to satiate their hatred?

Just to get Muse back?

Just to get revenge for someone who did not deserve it at all; misplaced retribution at its worst?

 _Something's gotta give..._

" _Jeanne...please...please...stop her...stop her rampage, if only for just a bit..."_

"So...she even has to go to such an extent; risking the life of her most loyal servant just to get revenge on someone who was not guilty, wasn't at fault to begin with!" Jeanne frowned upon hearing the soft whispers from Alito's weapon form - Lifebane. "Her reason might be understandable, but to justify all this with a disregard to all innocent beings? I will never stand for it!"

"But it seems that Alito may not be as fallen as Chris did. Both of them have the same motive of getting Team Muse back, but it seems that even Alito knew when to draw the line..." Madama Styx frowned. "Besides, judging by what she said, I don't think she even agreed with Chris's plan to join Ereda in the first place; it was only out of loyalty as Master and Servant did Alito kept with the plan...until now."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jeanne asked.

Both Jeanne and her contracted demon partner nodded readily and smiled.

Madama Styx disappeared through the Umbran Portal.

" _Time to show her, how we are One of A Kind!"_

"Now that's what we're talking about!" Jeanne grinned as she began twirling her body and shaking her hips several times in a sensual fashion; her aura began glowing immensely as a ginormous Umbran Portal opened up in front of Jeanne!

Jeanne let her hair down and materialised three pair of wings - one pair Malphas, another pair Godoka, and the last pair belonging to Homucifer. A huge Umbran Circle soon materialised below Jeanne's heels, with the symbol of an angel and demon encircling within one another; the symbol of Jeanne's ability to control light and dark, just as Bayonetta did thanks to Godoka and Homucifer's blessings since last adventure.

"W...What?" Mrs Yazawa's eyes widened in shock. "I thought...I thought Bayonetta's the only one capable of doing this!"

"To think that this phenomenon exists..." Mrs Minami winced as a huge burst of air threatened to bring her down were it not for her standing her ground at the last second.

"So...Bayonetta's not the only one capable of controlling the elements of light and dark now, it seems even Jeanne can too..." Mrs Nishikino looked on in awe. "They truly are one of a kind."

 _ **"NETAAB OIAD OLPIRT OD MAHORELA, NANAEEL IARRI OADRIAX IP MICMA! PDEE BURMA!" (Governing the Light and Dark, our fate we shall uphold! Arise, First Elder!)**_

Madama Styx emerged from the gigantic Umbran Portal, only this time she spotted the same outfit as Madama Butterfly in her Sictus Infernus Mode - this time, Madama Styx accessed her counterpart to Madama Butterfly's ultimate form, the _**Ultimus Finis Mode!**_ (Latin for Ultimate End)

Chris unleashed a huge Balrog made of Ice, a Balrog that she named Nilfheim, and let it loose against the huge scale demonic moth humanoid the size of _**reaching towards the Mesosphere itself.**_

However, both Madama Styx and Jeanne kissed their right fist, charged up large amounts of arcane energy in the _**Infiniton Level**_ , and locked on towards the flying Balrog; the huge pressure from charging up the Arcane Energy forced floors to crack with immense pressure, gentle winds turn to roaring gales, and even the sun unleashing massive solar winds that affect satellites throughout the world in a massive fashion!

" _ **TASTE OUR FISTS, MOTHERFUCKER!"**_

 _ **1000 Inifniton**_

 _ **3000 Inifniton**_

 _ **5000 Infiniton**_

 _ **7000 Infiniton**_

 _ **9000 Infiniton**_

 _ **LIMIT EXCEEDED!**_

 _ **BIG BANG BONUS! 900000 Halos!**_

Nilfheim attempted to unleash a huge ice blast towards Madama Styx, but Jeanne's concentrated punch proved too much for the Icicle Balrog himself to handle and soon a huge blast of purple shockwave rippled through the skies as Nilfheim's body shattered and her soul flew out into the far reaches of space...TOWARDS THE SUN!

The force from Madama Styx's punch was so strong, that Chris and Lifebane's optic User Interface system became damaged despite holding their ground due to the immense force and Nilfheim's destruction. Before they knew what was coming, Jeanne teleported straight towards Chris and Lifebane, kicked the Icy maiden in the belly, struck her in a flurry of pistol-whipping punches filled with red arcane orbs, then finished of the combo by twirling around, and positioned her right handed All 4 One in front of her and her left handed All 4 One arching by her back. The furry scarf shaped like moth-antennas flowed smoothly with the violent winds, for just a brief moment in absolute peace...and then...

" _ **You're vanquished!"**_

Two large arcane orbs of concentrated energies sent both Chris and Lifebane sailing through the skies in a blazing comet, landing just several meters away from Maki's home!

The battle was over for now...Jeanne had won, and despite Otonokizaka's damaged setting, will live to see another day.

 _ **Verse 2 Complete!**_

 _ **Combo: 285680**_

 _ **Time: 5.00.89**_

 _ **Damage: No Damage**_

 _ **Verdict: You are awarded the Pure Platinum Medal!**_

 _ **Comment: Owww! (Sarcastic)**_

The crashes echoed and the birds flew...

Upon the medium-sized crater lies both Chris and Alito, bloodied and beaten the Icy Maiden's face turned to that of utter disbelief that she would be bested not once...not twice, but THRICE!

Jeanne swiftly landed right in front of the crater and cleared off the smoke swiftly, her sight soon set upon the two beaten figured; she sighed softly.

"I guess you two gave me a good fight, were it not for your grief hindering your fullest potential." Jeanne admitted.

"No...This is not the end!"

Jeanne raised her right eye slightly as a bloodied Chris slowly struggled to get up on her feet.

"Still not satisfied?" Jeanne taunted. "Your grief is what hinders you, Chris!"

"I just need more time...you will see, Jeanne...you and Cereza...you will soon come to know the name of grief and sorrow! I will unite Team Muse...I will see that they will see forth a new Golden age of School Idols, and I will see you and them in the Frozen Throne, THAT I PROMISE YOU!" Chris forewarned as she gathered a large cloud of darkness and ice.

Jeanne positioned herself for another counterattack, but Alito, bloodied and beaten, swiftly grabbed Chris's feet, shocking the Icy Maiden with disgust.

"What are you doing, you scum!" Chris snarled.

"My Lady...enough is enough, My Lady! Maybe they are the ones who can help us out of grief and trouble...an alternative solution...to a problem we once thought unsolvable without giving up our morality and Humanity!" Alito begged.

"You...You mean nothing to me now!" Chris shot back as she mustered enough strength to kick Alito in the chest. "All I want is for Muse to be back, and yet you tell me to stop? I had enough of that insubordination of yours, if you can't even handle that task, then I will work with 8, I have no need of yours, worthless scum!"

Alito began coughing out more blood as she struggled to get up, but ended up falling flat, shaking her head in disbelief at Chris's 'confession'.

"My Lady...our times together...please, think about it...don't let hate...let grief...push us into despair again..." Alito stammered.

"You...you are DEAD TO ME!" Chris roared.

Chris managed to muster up enough strength to materialise an icicle shard in an attempt to stake Alito, but Jeanne intercepted Chris's strike with a swift kick on the kisser, sending the Icy Maiden flying towards a pile of rubble!

Saiai, Hato, Cocoa, and Cheri rushed on over in tume to see the mayhem that unfolded itself.

"What kind of master treats her loyal servant like a pile of ashes? I may not know her much, but I know that Alito served you loyally, even going so far as to follow you in that dark path of yours! And this is what you showed her?" Jeanne frowned.

"She's just a means to an end! If it means discarding those that are useless to me in my quest to regain my second family – Muse –eliminate those who disbanded them, and even eliminate those who are willing to take up and emulate Muse's success, then so be it!" Chris snarled.

Jeanne frowned and swiftly unleashed a couple of arcane bullets straight towards Chris, but the Icy Maiden managed to disappear in a retreating smoke...

" _Know this, Jeanne...as long as I exist, I will destroy everyone who is responsible in making Muse disband in the first place, and have muse back as my second family, come what may..."_

"Yeah? Then we will be looking forward in thwarting your plans every single time till we knock you back to your senses!" Jeanne crossed her arms and smirked. "Your reason for your descent maybe sympathetic at most...but it will never ever justify what you are doing now!"

As the storm died down, Jeanne swiftly turned around and attended to the badly injured Maiden of the Wind.

" _It seems that Alito has not gone too far off the deep end. Anyone who isn't dense enough would know that she was just merely following Chris's order – but even her loyalty would have its limits too."_ Jeanne nodded softly as she thought about Alito's morality.

"Alito...Alito, answer me, are you alright there?" Jeanne called out calmly.

Alito rebooted her Project Programme – her Project Ventus – as her body performed emergency stoppage of bleeding almost immediately despite the battle damage incurred.

" _Magitek? Huh...so even in the realm of humans, they have advanced till a level just like us in the Medieval Times..."_ Jeanne thought.

"J...Jeanne..." Alito spoke weakly. "Saiai...Hato...Cocoa...Cheri..."

"Are you alright, Alito?" Jeanne frowned in concern as the mothers rushed forth to help Alito up.

They were shocked that Alito – who was once Chris's loyal servant – be abandoned by Chris herself. Yet they were relieved that Alito was still somewhat alive and that Alito maybe, for a better word, has that bit of Humanity left; Mrs Nishikino quickly stepped forward and came to assist Jeanne, as were the rest.

"My systems...they are stopping the bleeding...but only enough till I can get some treatment...down the way..." Alito coughed out blood.

"We need to do some emergency first aid to prevent her from losing even more blood than usual!" Mrs Nishikino shot out.

"I will get the ambulance!" Cheri Kousaka nodded.

"The townspeople might be able to help; I will get some of them!" Cocoa Yazawa followed.

"I will help out Saiai!" Mrs Minami nodded.

However, an echo soon shattered the coordination...

" _Since you would deny me my victory for now...I will destroy the ones who would succeed Muse! I will never let anyone be as good as them, not now, not ever! STARTING WITH AQOURS!"_

"Wait...Aqours? you mean the rising school idol team that was inspired by Muse, based on the Shizuoka Prefecture?" Mrs Minami shot out.

Soon enough, a huge slew of Gjallarhorn Rockets began sailing South West past Otonokizaka High School...

"The Idol team that was considered by many as the 'Next Generation Team Muse' situated at the Shizuoka Prefecture?" Mrs Minami's eyes widened in horror upon the realization that Shizuoka Prefecture was about to be _**NUKED.**_

"No...no, nonono! At the rate this is going...the entire School idol industry will be devastated because of Chris's doing!" Mrs Kousaka shot out in horror.

"So...you had to resort to this, killing even the successor to Muse's success – Aqours, in order to keep their precious memories of yours alive...that's going way too far!" Jeanne clicked her fingers as she pulled down to tighten her mask and summoned her refurbished motorbike.

"W...what are you doing?" Mrs Kousaka gasped.

Hoto Minami's eyes widened in shock; it did not take her ling enough to figure what Jeabne was doing...

"Wait, Jeanne, what you are doing is madness! You might not be able to reach there on time to save Aqours!" Mrs Minami shot out.

"She...SHE WHAT?!" Cocoa Yazawa's jaws dropped.

"Sanity is a requirement for our kind!" Jeanne smirked. "Our kinds are Witches that you do not fuck around with! For the Pride of the Umbra, I will protect Humanity and the School Idol Industry! For that, I will save Aqours as well!"

Jeanne hotwired her motorbike and blitzed away in a blur of red and white within a split seconds flat!

"Can...can Jeanne do it? It seems...seems impossible..." Mrs Minami shook her head in tears.

"She can." Mrs Nishikino simpered.

"Huh?" the rest wondered.

" _Witch Time..."_

 _ **Verse 3 – Jeanne Start!**_

 _ **OST Played: Friendship – Bayonetta OST**_

Speeding through the tunnels, heavy traffic, and even doing stunts that would give most, if not all, stunt bikers a run for their money! From extreme wheelies, hopping off Applauds that descended upon the skies to gain even more altitude to clear the distance, riding across the fast flowing rovers, and defying its strong currents.

The Umbran Prodigy even went so far as to executing outrageous drifts to dodge numerous laser barrages, Beloved's axe swings, and Irenic's carpet bomb attacks, and even instant left and right dodge manoeuvres to weave through the traffic through the expressway as Jeanne raced against time to outspeed the Gjallarhorn missiles heading straight towards the Shizuoka Prefecture!

 _ **Verse 3 Complete!**_

 _ **Combo: 5600**_

 _ **Time: 0.30.92**_

 _ **Damage: No Damage**_

 _ **Awarded: Pure Platinum!**_

 _ **Verse 4 – Jeanne Start!**_

 _ **DISTANCE REMAINING TO PREFACTURE – 10 KM**_

"This is it...NOW OR NEVER!" the masked Jeanne's eyes glowed purple as she hotwired her motorbike and sending her carburettors into overdrive. A huge burst of purple soon burst out and covered her surroundings...

 _ **Jeanne had only ONE Second get it right...or else, Aqours is history!**_

 _ **(The following time measurement will be under as follows according to the context of Bayonetta)**_

 _ **(Format is as follows**_

 _ **Seconds: Milliseconds: Fractions Of milliseconds)**_

 _ **Time remaining**_

 _ **(1: 00: 00)**_

 _ **(0: 99:99)**_

Jeanne boosted her motorbike into its absolute limit...

 _ **(0: 90: 99)**_

Shizuoka Prefecture is in sight...

 _ **(0: 85:23)**_

Jeanne stood up and prepared to make the leap of faith!

 _ **(0: 78: 90)**_

 _ **(0: 75: 60)**_

And with a graceful jump, Jeanne leapt out of her motorbike, twirling around in slow motion in a beautiful pirouette...

Her figure gracing towards Uranohoshi Girls' High School Rooftop Stage!

 _ **(0: 65: 60)**_

Aqours performing their hit single ' _ **Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?'.**_

 _ **(0: 63: 50)**_

Their song interrupted...

"Wait...ROCKETS?!" Chika Takami's eyes widened in horror upon seeing the sudden barrage of rockets heading Aqours and the audiences' way!

The rest of Aqours could only stood frozen with fear – alas, the rockets were way too fast for them to even react...

It seemed Aqours would be history...but...

Before anyone can make a run for it, Jeanne, still in Witch Time, landed right in front of Aqours, twirled around, shook her hips, and smirked.

 _ **(0: 43: 45)**_

" _ **PDEE BURMA!"**_

Madama Styx rose once again, charging up her head with immense arcane magic while her eyes glow red wiand crackling with power...

 _ **(0: 33: 45)**_

Madama Styx charging up even more arcane energy on both of her fists as her wings spread out far and wide to protect Aqours and the audiences from the upcoming explosions...

 _ **(0: 23: 45)**_

 _ **100 YOTTATON**_

 _ **300 YOTTATON**_

 _ **500 YOTTATON**_

 _ **700 YOTTATON**_

 _ **1100 YOTTATON**_

 _ **2100 YOTTATON**_

 _ **3100 YOTTATON**_

 _ **4100 YOTTATON**_

 _ **5000 YOTTATON**_

 _ **YOTTATON SEQUENCE SUCCESSFUL!**_

 _ **(0: 13: 45)**_

"Get ready!" Jeanne shot out.

"Always!" Madama Styx nodded.

 _ **(0: 03: 45)**_

"And...!" both Jeanne and Madama Styx shot out.

 _ **(0: 00: 45)**_

Madama Styx arched her back...

 _ **(0:00:01)**_

" _ **YOU GO BOOOM!"**_

 _ **(0:00:00)**_

*KABOOOOOM!*

Everything happened in a flash...

Madama Styx swiftly unleashed her power; several giant shockwaves erupted from Madama Styx's headbutt and fists and crushed every single Gjallarhorn Missiles into oblivion, neutralising their immense firepower with her titanic figure and majestic wings spreading across the skies!

In Aqours and the audiences' eyes, everything happened within _just a second!_

"D...D...Did...Did my eyes just deceived me..?" You Watanabe, the pale blonde, blue hair girl from Aqours, widened her eyes in disbelief at what happened.

"I swore that the...the...rockets were flying by in a second!" Riko Sakurauchi followed.

Such was the power of Witch Time...the impossible made possible.

"We did it." Jeanne grinned. "I gotta admit, that was some really good work out!"

"Have to agree with you! Never had I experienced such sense of urgency pumping up our fights before! Nice work!" Madama Styx grinned along.

Both women shared a fistbump despite their size difference, their smiles said it all.

Aqours – the Successor to Muse's legacy, shall live to see another day!

"The Pride of the Umbra, the Pride of School Idols...SHALL NEVER DIE!" both Jeanne and Madama Styx declared with gusto.

 _ **Verse 4 Completed!**_

 _ **Combo: 486480**_

 _ **Time: 0: 20: 40**_

 _ **Damage: No Damage**_

 _ **Award: Pure Platinum!**_

 _ **Comment: Now that's a bang!**_

Up above the skies, the Young teenage brown hair intrepid reporter - that was present during the eve and the day of the SUNNY DAY SONG PV Performance _**(Love Live School Idol movie)**_ – could not believe her eyes, but was just as excited all the same...

"Wouldn't you believe it?! Just seconds ago, we all were thinking that Aqours is gonna had it when we saw high speed missiles heading towards their way, but no! No, they get to see another day! Just as fast as they come, the missiles were swiftly erased by a giant humanoid moth-like lady summoned out of god knows where! This is just...THIS IS JUST INCREDOLOUS; ALL WITHIN A SECOND!"

As the cameras zoomed in towards the person who saved Aqours from the disastrous mayhem, the reporter's voice grew even more excited that her assistant had to anchor her down to prevent her from falling!

"Ladies and gentlemen, can you see it? That lady here is wearing a menma! She's the one that rescued Aqours – yes, THAT Aqours, the one that many people reckoned as 'the next Team Muse' - from what was possibly a possible terrorist attack from a barrage of hi-tech angelic missiles! It's unbelievable, you hear that? UNBELIEVABLE!" the reporter shot out.

 _ **Right upon the rooftop...**_

However...

' _Is she...is she for real? Within a second...and she saved us from certain doom?"_

" _How is it even possible?! Oh my god!"_

" _I thought my life is gonna be finished for a second there...how is she so fast?!"_

" _Who is she under that mask? She's...she's miraculously fast in pulling off that safe!"_

"So, that Chris just won't let up, eh?" Madama Styx reckoned.

"Give her some credit, she just came _**this**_ close to having part of her revenge agenda done. Too bad she underestimated the Umbran Clan!" Jeanne smirked. "Let's get back to Otonokizaka before we attract any unwanted attention; Saiai probably wants to talk to us regarding Alito's condition."

"Right on." Madama Styx nodded as she went back into Inferno via the Umbran portal.

"Hey...Hey wait!" Chika called out.

The masked Jeanne gave a short sigh as she turned around and faced Aqours and the audiences present.

"Can't blame you for not running towards the shelter...the Gjallarhorn Rockets can be pretty swift at times! It's good to see that you're all safe, though." The Umbran Prodigy nodded and simpered softly.

"You...you pulled all of this...within a second? Really?" Chika's eyes widened in bewilderment; who would not?

"Oh, just a little trick of mine up my sleeve to speed myself up!" Jeanne winked. "Besides, aren't you Chika Takami, the leader of Aqours? It's nice to see you doing well with your mates after the formation of the 'Next Generation Muse'."

Despite Chika's usual cheery appearance, even she could not shake off the incredulous attempt of erasing every single high speed Gjallarhorn Rocket Barrages within _**a matter of a second!**_

Still, no matter what, their town was saved...that was a given, so that miracle really existed!

Besides, the medallion that was attached upon the cleavage window...was of the same model as that of Bayonetta's Umbran Watch! Although Chika was a bit dense at times, it did not take an idiot to know that whoever that masked person was, she and Bayonetta must be related somewhat!

The masked person, related with the Bayonetta that saved one of her favourite idol team's members - Umi Sonoda - from the depths of Hell itself!

"You...you must be an Umbran Witch, right? One that is associated with Bayonetta, right?" Chika gasped.

"News spread fast ever since Saiai and Luka managed to make this a worldwide phenomenon, huh? Not that I wouldn't mind..." Jeanne chuckled softly. "But yes, I am an Umbran Witch, I assumed you must have inferred that due to my Umbran Watch, I suppose?"

Chika's eyes widened in shock and awe; it all made sense now, she thought!

Chika may not be that good in studies, but like Honoka, she's willing to be hardworking when the time called for it. She did just that when she's attempting to research about how Bayonetta would be able to pull off such a miraculous feat to rescue Umi Sonoda, and that led her and the other Aqours members to the Umbran Witches' existence and their natural capabilities...

But still...to witness it first hand was something that shocked even Chika herself! Seeing was indeed believing!

"I...I still can't believe that this even happened in the first place...it's all so sudden, and could have been chaotic even..." Riko shivered slightly.

"Can't say that I blame you." Jeanne nodded softly. "The missiles are high speed Gjallarhorn missiles. Still, could have been worse!"

The Umbran Prodigy clicked her right fingers as her motorbike rematerialized from an Umbran Circle.

"Wait...wait!" Chika shot out.

Jeanne looked back, wondering what happened.

"U...Umbra Witch, we may not know everything just yet, but what we can fully understand is that without your help...no matter how extraordinary it is, we would have been blasted apart..." Chika shot out in a mixture of gratitude and relief. "So...so...thank you!"

"Let it be known that evil will never ever touch you all with a ten foot pole as long as I prowl the streets! For it is I, Cutie J!" Jeanne grinned as she revved up her motorbike and rode off into the famed sunset, much to the admiration of Aqours and the audiences' relief.

 _ **Back at the Private Hospital that the Nishikino owned...**_

"Something tells me that Chris wanted Aqours dead...and I guess being the successor of Muse did not help their case." Jeanne replied calmly.

"Chris probably will not want anyone to take down Muse's success, for fear that everyone will forget Muse should Aqours suceed." Mrs Nishikino sighed and shook her head. "Her paranoia played a part I suppose..."

"Cereza and I have heard about Chris's Freudian Excuse." Jeanne sighed softly.

"I have seen through Chris's psyche before...and to be honest, I was fearing the worst even before her fall from grace." Mrs Nishikino sighed softly.

"Really?" Mrs Minami wondered.

"You predicted her fall? How?" Mrs Kousaka wondered.

"Pray tell." Jeanne wondered.

"It all happened after Chris, Alito, and the rest of the Adventurers' Guild Association dealt with the Feral Beast of Hatred's amalgamated form – Legion." Mrs Nishikino sighed.

"Legion, Fenrir's offspring of Hate." Jeanne recalled.

 _ **Flashback – Months after Muse's hiatus had ended and the Start Dash PV Concert...**_

Chris decided that it was best for her to visit Mrs Nishikino to settle some hospital's supplies and logistics in association with the Adventurers' Guild. Numerous Adventurers and helpers were injured after the Feral Beast – Legion – nearly rampaged the entire world.

"Come in." Mrs Nishikino spoke as she wrote on several words upon her documents. Upon seeing that the entering figure, a gentle smile crept across her face.

"Ah...Chris Fuschia. It's great to see you going on strong after you brought Team Muse back into the rankings after their hiatus. My congratulations to you." Mrs Nishikino smiled.

"Save it." Chris's response was curt and swift. "I thought we are supposed to be about the logistics?"

Mrs Nishikino gasped lightly, her eyes widened as she felt a cold surge creeping inside her veins...

She then took a detailed look at Chris's entire body...and it was not a pretty sight to behold.

The Icy Maiden's eyes told a tale of cold, scowling anger. It was as if its eyes could see naught that way but hatred and anger; of self-loathing...

Her aura chilling, but not the sort that other people would associate as a cool summer breeze or a gentle winter wind...

It was cold, dark hate.

Hate churning upon her very depths of her soul, emanating her soul in such a ominous light; Mrs Nishikino herself could feel it, for she had a degree in psychology aside from medics as well...

"I'm sure that we can talk this over nicely, Chris." Mrs Nishkino simpered. Her voice might be firm, but her soft smile and relief that Muse's hiatus was over thanks to Chris – to a large extent – might just be the thing she needs...

Not this time.

"Nicely? I thought this was supposed to be about logistics, Mrs Saiai Nishikino, and not lambasting about my own feelings that you may never know!" Chris frowned.

"I know that you have been suffering much, but Team Muse is back, ain't it? So there isn't any need to worry now that Muse are back on track." Mrs Nishikino chuckled softly in an attempt to lighten up the mood; Chris was not amused.

"You think this is funny?" Chris's eyes glowed.

"No, no...just trying to lighten up this tense atmosphere up a bit, that, and it might be a bit flattering as well." Mrs Nishikino smiled.

"Lighten up? I myself have fought tooth and nail just to get Muse back from hiatus, and you have the cheek to talk about lightening up? As in, not be serious enough to do my job and let Muse win the next Love Live kind if 'lightening up'?" Chris flared up.

Mrs Nishikino sighed and shook her head, it did not took her long enough to know just why Chris has been acting up, changed even...

"It's A-RISE, right? You must have thought that their performance of 'Private Wars' b brought about Honoka's decision to disband Muse initially, right?" Mrs Nishikino wondered.

"How is it...?" Chris frowned in shock.

"It isn't news anymore, Chris." Mrs Nishikino noted. "My daughter told me about it, seeing as how everyone at Muse is concerned of how you seethed at the mention of A-RISE, and even going so far as to declare that they are your enemy for the reasons I have just stated. Is that why you have those nightmares, those...hallucination?"

"Those are not hallucinations! They are premonitions of what it is to come, I am sure of it, and I need to eliminate them, because they just can't keep out of my head!" Chris shot back.

"Maybe we can do something about those nightmares? How bout it, I can prescribe some anti-depressants if you want." Mrs Nishikino simpered. "Seeing as you have helped out Maki...I can help you out at a reduced cost."

"Mrs Nishikino...those nightmares are not something that can just go away with a simple prescription itself...no." Chris frowned. "It is something that must be dealt with; something that will deter them from making any kind of actions against Muse in general...before I make any drastic action..."

"Drastic action?" Mrs Nishikino gasped, and frowned immediately after. "This will affect Muse's reputation drastically!"

"I am not dumb, Mrs Nishikino. That's why I say deterrence, not outright elimination!" Chris snarled. "That is why I am practicing self restraint right now, and considering that I had _**THAT**_ nightmare, I can safely say that I am holding out a lot now..."

"Do you have to go to such an extent? A-RISE did nothing to offend you!" Mrs Nishikino shot back. "It is all in your mind, Chris...we can help you with that!"

"How about the time when Tsubasa had admiration for not just Honoka Kousaka as an idol...but Eli Ayase as well?" Chris frowned.

"Maybe that is what you think!" Mrs Nishikino interjected. "Look...Chris, everyone of us knows what happened when you beat down Legion months ago. You ain't yourself...you became a totally different person altogether, like as if you have become what you have been fighting against all along – an entity filled with hatred yourself. Well, slowly slipping into that at least. It will be best if you can just do nothing for a while, you need to have a rest and unwind yourself sometimes; I am sure Team Muse will be able to deal with the pressure of meeting with A-RISE in UTX tomorrow."

"Do nothing? Saiai, I could not let Eli Ayase join A-RISE can I now?" Chris frowned, her eyes glowing blue with anger. "I couldn't just sit around and watch my premonitions becoming real! Tsubasa will do whatever it takes to sabotage Honoka by seducing her and pretending to declare her admiration for her, just to throw Honoka off track! I cannot allow this!"

"But the things you perceived are just that; nightmares!" Mrs Nishikino sighed. "You're probably thinking about it because A-RISE talked about Muse with great interest in a magazine interview, with special mention going to Honoka and Eli, right?"

"I don't think, Mrs Nishikino..." Chris snarled back. "I know that Tsubasa is going to do the scissor sisters with Honoka because of said 'admiration' to inebriate her with ecstasy, to throw her off the track! They are going to poach Eli to boost their ratings, I am sure of it, and they are not getting away!"

"I will do whatever it takes to make Team Muse succeed this time...They are my second family, one who reminded ne of the times I had right before the epidemic happened." Chris growled. "I will keep that intact, and if it means crossing the threshold and endanger any lives...I will!"

Mrs Nishikino shook her head and sighed deeply; nothing she could do would prevent Chris from doing deterrence.

Not at all...

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Although this is one of the reasons, it, in turn, slowly transformed Chris into something we almost cannot recognise morally. A person who just wanted to find warmth and love...twisted into a dreaded shadow of her former self, all because of hate, and the fear of loss – loss of lived ones yet again..." Mrs Nishikino sighed. "She became what she was fighting against all along; she who fights monsters."

"To make things even worse...During the trip over to UTX, Chris...threatened A-RISE to a point where Alito has to act her voice of reason just to ease the tension, if only for a little bit. Mrs Minami shook her head.

"How serious?" Jeanne wondered.

"Not gonna sugar-coat it, Chris pinned Tsubasa down and even threatened to slit her throat with Lifebane – Alito's spiritual weapon form." Mrs Nishikino frowned. "Chris even pointed Lifebane towards Anju, and held Tsubasa by her collar, telling them that they might know Muse's strengths, but they will never know what hit them next time should they dare to taunt Muse."

"Chris thought that A-RISE must have conducted investigations on Muse just to prevent them from winning again and to taunt them that they will be one step ahead..." Mrs Minami sighed. "So much so that after Yume no Tobira, after defeating a Feral Beast of Negativity based on self-doubt...she js stepping closer and closer to the monster she swore to fight against."

 _ **Flashback**_

*SLAM!*

"Urk!" Tsubasa, Erena, and Anju were blasted hard by Chris's cryo-vapour blast...

"Go ahead...go ahead and think that you will win just because you conducted research on us, because I am here to tell you...YOU AIN'T GONNA FUCKING WIN JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU HAD THE UPPERHAND, BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T!" Chris roared.

"We only just want to have a fai..."

"Fair fight?" Chris flared up. "Don't you FUCKING lie to me you cunt! You must probably be thinking that victory will be yours just because you have won the first Love Live, and are willing to do so again by taking the pre-emptive, and probably poach out Eli Ayase in the process, AM I RIGHT?"

Chris then threw both Tsubasa and Anju across the other side of the room, crashing through the props and even the chairs, shocking the remaining people present dead stiff...

Chris Fuschia, a person who was gradually warming to Humanity thanks to her experiences in Otonokizaka and Team Muse, the maiden who is cold, firm, but usually fair and kind-hearted deep inside...could act like this? With such hatred?

"My Lady, please...I think they get the message, we don't have to go overboard with that sort of violent deterrence any longer!" Alito, as Lifebane, shot out in concern.

"No, not yet...I have to drill it in their mind; they think they can win because they have all their precious data regarding Muse, but tonight...tonight will be the day where I will drill it into their head that it is completely fucking pointless! Tsubasa think she can seduce Honoka because she can target Honoka's weakness of being a thrill seeker? Fuck no! A-RISE thinking that they can get Eli Ayase on their side just because they are better than Muse? They had better think twice, because the next thing they know will be my frozen blade meeting their warm, quivering flesh while they beg for my mercy, which I am not going to grant!"

"This is all your hallucination, Chris!" Tsubasa shot back "Your grief hinders your judgement; we have never wanted to poach Eli, nor do we plan to seduce Honoka off her rail, we really..."

The next thing Tsubasa met was a spectre blade planted right smack beside her, while Chris herself placed Lifebane's blade body close to her Erena's neck...

"Continue to lie...and I shall deliver justice swifter yet!" Chris shot back. "Dare to inch in close to Muse talking about anything aother than competition stuffs...and you will kiss the dirt six feet deep! You who represent everything negative about the school idol culture in general...you will never win with that disgusting, seductive music of yours!"

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Talk about jumping the gun right here!" Jeanne frowned. "Everyone know that Chris has been paranoid, and it shows!"

"Worse thing still...she had mood swings; there were times where she can be kind-hearted and fair despite her usual cold demeanour, but she can also be paranoid and doubly anxious when Team Muse might commit something wrong, and she could even flare up at the mention of A-RISE itself..." Mrs Yazawa shook her head.

"Well...she had suffered for eighteen years now, and among those eighteen years she suffered being ostracised for a decade straight, and was almost driven to suicide at one point..." Mrs Nishikino replied and sighed. "Being able to have a group of people who gave her hope, warmth, love, and positivity that she had experienced back when the Fuschias were still alive made her more determined to protect whatever that was left of that little gem, come what may. So when Muse really disbanded...you get the picture."

"Yeah...but still, it doesn't justify her wanting to reunite Muse through unscrupulous ways, or even hurting the course of Humanity that are nor related to her whatsoever." Jeanne frowned slightly. "Like Principal Minami, A-RISE, and Aqours."

"Chris must have thought that Hoto was to blame as she organised the trip to begin with; that if the trip did not happen, then all this hoo-hah probably would not happen at all."

"But whatever happened there was beyond Principal Minami's control; it's not her fault that Honoka met Cereza! In fact, that is no one's fault." Jeanne frowned. "Chris's psyche maybe her reason for her fall, but I will say this again – it does not justify her means!"

"For her, the end justify the means." Mrs Minami sighed.

"Try me." Jeanne smiled confidently. "Cereza and I have dealt with grief and sorrow for over 500 years since the Great War. If we can still come out fine, it is no excuse for Chris's unjustified execution!"

"That's why we need you all more than ever." Mrs Nishikino simpered. "A symbol that can prove to Chris that there are people somewhere out there, that has been through the same crap, and came out no worse for wear. After all...you and Cereza are human too; yeah sure, humans with gifted abilities that are way beyond normal human's comprehension, but still human nonetheless, with a heart."

"But there is a problem...since Otonokizaka and Shizuoka are still up and running, there will be a chance that Chris might launch an attack once again as long as Aqours and Hoto are still alive." Madama Styx nodded.

"And by extension, Honoka's sister." Jeanne frowned.

"How?" Mrs Kousaka wondered.

"She is a supporter of A-RISE in the beginning despite eventually moving on to supporting Muse. If I would to take a gander, Chris would, unjustifiably, accuse your second daughter of supporting A-RISE and not Muse, and that would have a significant effect on Muse's eventual disbandment." Jeanne frowned. "All of this is fucking bang out of order."

"To think that she might even resort to this means..." Mrs Kousaka shook her head. "She has gotten way too far now."

"We also have the case of Alito...You know, interrogation and what not. But one thing is for sure, she isn't as broken down compared to Chris." Mrs Nishikino replied calmly.

"Looks like reuniting with Cereza will have to be put on hold; they have to carry on without me." Jeanne shrugged.

"That sounds like a safe bet; both Prefectures – Otonokizaka and Shizuoka - will get protection, while the others will not get hold back – no worse for wear." Madama Styx agreed.

"Well...at least we can pet ourselves on our back for a job well done; Aqours is saved, Shizuoka Prefecture hasn't been nuked, and Otonokizaka will live to see another day." Jeanne simpered. "Could have been worse."

"Certainly agree..." Mrs Nishikino simpered softly. "Thank you, though...for protecting Hato, you have my gratitude."

"Hey, it's just what I do best, kicking angels butts and taking names till kingdom comes!" Jeanne chuckled softly.

"Still, we have to be wary of Chris from now on. There's no telling when she may launch another angelic assault at Shizuoka, or Otonokizaka once more." Mrs Minami answered in concern.

Mrs Nishikino nodded. "Chris maybe severely injured for now...but she will be back, no worse for wear. We have to be ready - and it's good to have an Umbra Witch around; your clan's reputation has been favourable ever since words of Bayonetta rescuing Umi from the depths of Inferno been made global."

"Huh...and this is a pleasant surprise – the Witches ain't all that reputable since the days of yore, especially with the tales of Umbran Witches needing to give their soul for a demon contract as part of the deal to gain power." Jeanne simpered.

"Actions speak louder than words; the Great War of 500 years ago is just that, in the past. That, and Luka told me that it is the Corrupted Auditos that drilled their thoughts upon the humans' mind back in the day, convincing them that Witches are evil and all that jazz..." Saiai simpered. "Besides, that demon contract thing was all to gain power in order to maintain the balance upon the Trinity of Realities. It is a justified reason, definitely. Are they a bit scared at first, I can't deny it. Then again, its is the user, not the power alone."

"I wouldn't really care about what people think of us using demons to maintain the Balance, but it is comforting to see that the humans ain't as narrow-minded as Loptr assumed to be." Jeanne smiled softly.

"I still cannot believe that you can actually pull this off...I mean granted, Umbran Witches are powerful and all, but to be THAT powerful? I mean...even I can't even explain that sheer sense of scale going on!" Mrs Yazawa shot out.

"Again, there are unjustifiable by words alone." Mrs Nishikino chuckled sheepishly. "Ain't it, Hoto?"

"But it doesn't make them less true, otherwise I wouldn't be here, alive, at all." Mrs Minami gave a shy smile. "And to think that the menma wearing woman who saved Otonokizaka, the residents, and even the students on countless occasion, was actually you. I don't really know how to thank you, for the contributions you have brought to Otonokizaka itself."

"There is nothing that I cannot scale, Principal Minami!" Jeanne grinned. "For I would rather die then to see my beloved students of Otonokizaka, the Umbran Clan, and Cereza vanish from this world!"

"Of that we can be most certain, Jeanne." Mrs Nishikino brightened up.

"Even my kids are talking about how 'Red suit, white hair lady beats up the baddies angels' butt and it is awesome'. I would say, you certainly are as popular as Nico now in their eyes, just for all the stunts you pulled!" Mrs Yazawa replied in amusement.

"Yeah, and that mask of yours surely increased your morale way up high – getting to cosplay as your favourite masked heroine and put it to good use, eh?" Madama Styx chuckled.

"What else can I say? I may not like Cosplay...but I can make exception upon certain things!" Jeanne chuckled.

 _ **Upon telling Bayonetta and co...**_

"Chris-sensei is going to destroy more than she already know, and all this to get back at the people who she perceived to be responsible for disbanding Muse, when in actual fact it is a circumstance that was way beyond their control!" Honoka frowned.

"Huh...so all I did was to tell Honoka to find her answer as to whether she wanted to disband Muse or not, and the reason why she loved being a school idol, and that became a mortal sin in and of itself. For one, I had no control over Honoka's chain of thoughts and decision." Bayonetta frowned slightly.

"She can accuse and say that you inspired her." Mrs Nishikino sighed over the video call.

"So what? In the end, what they did is for the better. If any, what Chris is doing right now is outright restricting and disrespecting their personal freedom, and even went so far as to destroy Humanity because of it. We won't allow it." Bayonetta declared.

Jeanne simpered and smiled. "I take it that Otonokizaka and Shizuoka needed protection then?"

"I guess it's all for the best, Jeanne. But still, be careful." Bayonetta nodded.

"Thank you, Jeanne..." Kotori smiled shyly. "Thanks for saving my mother, and even everyone from Otonokizaka!"

"Thank you for saving the town which makes up our childhood memories, and for saving our treasured school from which our budding dreams began!" Honoka bowed.

"I am sure that it will be no problem for you, Jeanne." Umi nodded softly and smiled. "We will always be right behind you too!"

"Hey, hey, if any, I think the one who should thank is me." Jeanne simpered as she too off her mask, ruffled her short white hair, and gave a thumb up. "Being able to resume my love of masked heroes after my last menma is broken is something I will be grateful for. Thanks, Muse!"

"Well, that just about settles it then!" Honoka cheered. "We had our fill, so let's get moving!"

"Take care, Cereza!" Jeanne nodded and simpered.

Bayonetta winked.

As the call come to a close, Mrs Nishikino chuckled softly after seeing Jeanne's relieved face at Bayonetta's wink.

"You sure are close to her, I have to admit, it's sweet." Mrs Nishikino smiled.

"Cereza and I have gone a long way back, Saiai." Jeanne followed up with a chuckle as she used magic to change into her default leather outfit – the red Jeanne' de Arc clothes with a black furry fox scarf around her neck.

"To think that the bonds between both of you are so strong that you can pull each other away from your despair event horizons...If only Chris can learn a lot from you two." Mrs Nishikino sighed and smiled sadly. "Still, there's no time for 'what ifs' and regrets now."

"Now that's the eyes I am hoping to see; eyes that does not represent regret, but rather of confidence and resilience!" Jeanne nodded and smiled in return.

"Why don't you head back and take a rest? Alito won't be up for a few days after the surgery, so you will have plenty of time." Mrs Minami nodded.

As Jeanne and co stepped out of the hospital, however...

" _There she is!"_

" _Mrs Minami, are you okay?"_

" _Wait...isn't the one beside her the one who saved Mrs Minami earlier? And isn't she the history teacher?"_

" _Yeah! Her enemy seemed to call her that way; it is her after all!"_

" _Miss Jeanne! It's her, the one who saved Mrs Minami and Otonokizaka Academy from the missile barrage!"_

" _So our teacher is also that masked personal that saves this town on many occasion? Amazing!"_

" _Miss Jeanne, please teach us your ways!"_

" _Miss Jeanne, thank you! Thank you so much for everything!"_

" _Miss Jeanne, please stay on Otonokizaka a bit longer, please?"_

Upon seeing her history class's students clamouring around both Hoto Minami and her, she felt a familiar warmth seeping into her heart as she broke into a confident smile.

"And good thing too! Cos you know what? It feels good to be home just for those lovely students!" Jeanne grinned.

 _ **(Scene ends with Jeanne happily entertaining the clamouring students' question, much to Hoto, Saiai, Cocoa, and Cheri's amusement and small laughters.)**_

 ** _Stage Clear!_**

 ** _Chapter 5: You are the J! Cutie J!_**

 ** _Verses Medal: All Pure Platinum_**

 ** _Used Item_**

 ** _None_**

 ** _Total Score_**

 ** _Combo: 1467760_** ** _(P)_**

 ** _Time: 8: 12.65 (P)_**

 ** _Damage: 0 (P)_**

 ** _Award Bonus_**

 ** _No Item: 5000_**

 ** _No Damage: 6000_**

 ** _Penalty_**

 ** _Continues: No Continues_**

 ** _Deaths: None_**

 ** _Total Halos Acquired: 1600000_**

 ** _Verdict: You got a PURE PLATINUM Award!_**

 _ **Jeanne's comment: It's a celebration, Bitches!**_

 _ **With Alito somewhat defecting back to the side of good due to her actions, whatever will happen to her? How will she respond in time?**_

 _ **What will be Jeanne's next course of action?**_

 _ **Why does Chris have to go so far deep into her own hatred?**_

 _ **And what of Aqours?**_

 _ **And what will be the progress of Bayonetta, Muse, and A-RISE?**_

 _ **All this and more in the next few episodes of Umbran Phenomenon!**_

 _ **But for now, stay tune for the next instalment of Umbran phenomenon, same Witch Time, same Witch Channel!**_

 _ **In Chapter 13: Paradiso – The Sea of Stars ReDUX!**_


	13. Paradiso – A Sea of Stars! Part 1

_**Chapter 13: Paradiso – A Sea of**_ _ **Stars Part 1 – Chris's Moral Event Horizon...crossed!**_

 _ **AN: I have broken it into sub chapters to help differentiate the different events happening inside The Sea of Stars.**_

 _ **13.1 – Paradiso – Sea of Stars!**_

 _ **Hours later…**_

After managing to foresee that the chopper has been refueled, the rest of the gang proceeded on with the journey to the Bridge of Resemblance's main area – the Prominence Bridge.

Snow covered the glacial spikes decorating around the cold, hard, and scaly floors of the once holy place that resembled way too close to the home of the Angels – Paradiso.

Clouds gathered around – dark clouds – and the howling winds whispered words of sorrow into the air.

"It feels…sombre." Kotori felt a wave of said feeling wafting over her. "Yet it feels…tranquil, eerily tranquil…why is that?"

"We must be there – The Sea of Stars." Bayonetta remarked as she pointed towards a crescent shaped portal just hundreds of meters away; even after many years, the portal still remained glowing since Bayonetta's last usage…

"This looks like the Paradiso that Rodin drew for us back in the Gates of Hell – in fact, waaaay too alike…" Kotori wondered as she saw Rodin's sketch upon a piece of paper.

"That's because Vigrid is the place lies closest to Heaven; a heavenly counterpart to Fimbulventr - where Inferno's gate is found." Bayonetta explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go forth!" Honoka nodded as she dashed into the portal first, much to Umi's chagrin.

"This Honoka…could never get herself into trouble, huh?" Umi sighed.

"Well, like it or not, we all still have to go in. So, shall we?" Tsubasa grinned.

The rest nodded and chuckled at Honoka's enthusiasm as they head in…

 _ **Paradiso – Sea of Stars and Graveyard of Memories.**_

 _ **OST Played: Paradiso, Sea of Stars (Maiden of Sorrow ReMIX)**_

Upon entering the City of Angels, the environment was not that pleasant either…

Looking almost similar to Vigrid, the usual city that once gave off a soft, warm angelic glow, could not be compared to what it was now – blue, cold, and sorrowful.

Snow drifted upon the winds, beautiful…yet sombre, as if there was hope in a once glorious city, but was dashed because of untold disasters.

Cold, grayish winter clouds filled what were once skies filled with warm light and sparkling stars giving warmth to the once holy sanctuary.

"Okay…I was expecting it to resemble Vigrid, but to be THAT close?" Honoka's eyes widened.

"Tell me about it, Honoka." Tsubasa nodded softly. "Yet…the atmosphere is even more sombre than before, and the background music certainly doesn't help either – ominous chants mixed in with sorrowful tunes that sometimes thread on being somewhat of an angelic hymn doesn't sit well most of the time."

Tsubasa then grabbed Honoka by her left hand softly.

"Be car eful…" Tsubasa nodded; Honoka replied with a nod in return, for even she knew that whatever it was, the Paradiso would certainly be a pale of its former self – precautions would have to be taken in traversing surroundings unless during fighting angels.

"Tsubasa…thanks." Honoka simpered.

The team traversed through the landscape as they soon came across a pole with three discoloured gears, and three different roads branching off towards several golem doors.

"I have been through this before – the golem doors must be destroyed for its pieces to restore the gears for service." Bayonetta nodded.

Without hesitation, the young ladies split up and managed to destroy the golem doors with no problem. However, they were met with a pair of Ardors materialising in front if Bayonetta, who was standing at the central square. Said angel wore scaly red armours with golden ornate patterns decorating its breastplates and beyond. Ther face look akin to Grace & Glory, and they possessed huge, muscular bodies that wielded a pair of maple seed serrated swords and segmented shields with their huge arms.

 _ **Third Sphere Principalities**_

 _ **ARDOR**_

"Ardors...they are thickly armoured angels and are the strongest among the Third Sphere Angels, with the role of Principalities, and are very agile swordsmen despite their armor!" Maki frowned as she flipped to the pages on the Lagunas in Antonio's notebook.

However, before anyone could react, Bayonetta swiftly morphed into her Panther Form, blitzed towards the two Ardor, morphed back into her normal self, switched between her Panther Form and her normal form within split seconds to offset any wasted moves, delivered a high speed roundhouse kick via Witch Time to bypass their thick armours, sat on top one of the helpless Ardors, brought out a pair of Lt Col Kilgore on both of her hands, and proceeded to spank it gleefully in Witch Time itself _ **while peppering each of her spanks with a spicy dose of rockets upon the Ardor's buttocks!**_

She then crushed said Ardor, tripped the second Ardor yet again using the Panther Switch manoeuvre, activated Witch Time, and did the exact same thing towards the helpless angel yet again – spanking said angel while unleashing a buttload of rockets to crush the opposition!

With a final smack on the Ardor's butt, Bayonetta summoned a giant Wicked Punch pounding towards the ground and crushing the Ardor in a pool of blood and halos, ending the battle as fast as it came!

"So, what was it about the Ardors been as powerful and armored as they all are? From what I van tell, they made great chairs to spank their butts upon!" Bayonetta chuckled.

"That...was fast..." Maki's eyes widened in awe.

"W...wait, so Bayonetta just switched back and forth and back and forth and back and forth between her Panther Form and her normal form and just smack them down within just a second! I mean...I get that it's Witch Time, but the panther thing...how?" Rin raised her eyes in amazement.

"Panther Offset – a special dodge offset created when an Umbran Witches switched in between their beast form and normal form on quick succession, allowing them to continue their comboes at a fast pace, and to eliminate any wasted moves that would otherwise miss due to lack of range and to swiftly launch into a Wicked Weave attack without wasting any moves."

"Seems there's a ko o find out about the Umbra's unique fighting styles..." Eli commended, impressed at the agility Bayonetta exhibited just now.

"To think that this is just only a small section of Bayonetta's true power...I think the angels are gonna have their work cut out for them!" Nozomi grinned.

"I still find it amusing that you spank 'em good!" Tsubasa chuckled.

"Spanky, spanky, angels spankie!" Rin burst into laughter upon replaying the scenes in her mind.

"It's just how I roll with them naughty angels, and I will never grow old of doing that as long as I live!" Bayonetta winked.

As the gears themselves returned to their golden state, Bayonetta hopped upon the pole stick, spread her legs up like a pole dancer, and used her immense strength to turn the stick and the gears round and round.

Almost immediately, the centre square started rumbling and shaking as it slowly moved downwards like a luxurious life upon a five star hotel...

"Woah!" Nico almost tripped and fell upon feeling the jolt.

"Geez...this thing is a lift? Really?" Maki widened her eyes in amusement.

"Twelve bucks said that the architect must be of his or her rockers making that kinda stuff!" Honoka attempted to balance herself.

"Well...considering that this place is already crazy as it is, I think to expect anything less will be more if a shocker than it already is." Umi replied calmly as she too attempted to balance herself from the jerkiness of the 'lift' itself by holding hand in hand with Kotori. "Try holding hands, the momentum would be evenly spread this way!"

The team managed to hold hands and kept the balance throughout the slow descent till the lift came to a jerking halt, at which every single Muse and A-RISE members fell upon their butt or fell face first!

"Ow...my butt..." Honoka winced.

"Could be worse, ya know! My delicate nose all squished!" Nico pouted.

"Owowow...well...that ain't bad to be honest, been through worse!" Kotori chuckled sheepishly.

"Owie nya...Kayochin, ya ok?" Rin wondered.

"Yes, Rin...thanks for asking." Hanayo nodded shyly.

Upon picking themselves up, Maki was the first to see more of the despondent state of the once sparkling Sea of Stars...

"Nothing but a cold wasteland…" Maki sighed. "According to the records, the Sea of Stars used to be a much holier place than the somberness we are seeing right now."

"It was as if the sanctuary, for a lack of a better word…was _dead._ " Kotori looked upon the skies and sighed deeply, shaking her head. "What has Chris-sensei become…?"

"She who fights monsters." Bayonetta nodded. "Even Paradiso doesn't look so welcoming to the eyes anymore. This certainly is worrying – how are all the angels gonna have their fun?"

Upon traversing through a huge connected bridge that seemed to look like the Bridge of Remembrance they had been on earlier, several spiked rose whips and tentacles erupted from the bridges sides!

"Oh great, tentacles!" Bayonetta sighed in exasperation. "Why did it HAVE to be tentacles, for god sake!"

"Maybe the angels have some...questionable fetishes." Umi winced in disgust.

The tentacles attempted to lash out at the ladies, but the team managed to disperse and dodged last all the whips with enough effort, thanks to their ample times in training during their times as school idols.

"Eww...that would be the last time I ever eat squids!" Tsubasa gave an irksome response upon realising that part of the bridge were corroded by the tentacles' acid.

"Let's hurry then, Iustita on the loose." Bayonetta called out.

"Ius wha?" Rin wondered.

"Iustita...isn't it Latin for 'Justice'?" Nozomi wondered.

"The Cardinal Virtue of Justice, so you're right there." Bayonetta nodded.

"You mean Iustita is a squid?" Hanayo wondered.

"Not really...more of an Eldritch Abomination." Maki replied.

"Can't wait to see its face just so I could purge whatever lunch we have just ate on its face!" Nico gave a raspberry.

"Now, now, we can all complain about how awful that abomination will look later!" Bayonetta chuckled. "Let's hurry towards the end as fast as possible!"

The rest agreed along as they soon approached a palace that spun about like a wheel!

"Oooook...so what, we're gonna jump?" Erena wondered.

"Why not?" Bayonetta grinned as she transformed into her Panther Form, leapt gracefully through the air, double jumped to keep the momentum going, and landed straight on the palace's floor.

When they saw that Bayonetta did not fall despite turning one round, the others decided to give a shot; this place was already more ir less crazy, so why not?

After timing their jumps correctly, the idols themselves managed to land inside the palace floor unscathed, amazed at the architecture design.

"Wow...their murals are really beautiful!" Nico's eyes widened in amazement upon seeing the stained glass art depicting the angels descending upon the heavens.

"Tell me about it..." Maki agreed.

Rin saw an angelic statue that was endowed with the same bust size as Nozomi: needless to say, she was not that thrilled as she turned away.

"Boooo...Rin's not impressed!" Rin pouted. "Still nice statue though."

"It's like we're in some sort of church...the materials they used aren't ones that humans acquired that easily." Eli nodded.

"Does anybody get the feeling that we ain't falling?" Honoka wondered.

"I guess the centre of gravity must have changed depending on where we are – after all this is Paradiso – where normal human physics might as well fly straight out of the window!" Maki reckoned.

"Does that mean Rin can be Superwoman too?" Rin's eyes glowed with enthusiasm.

"Well, as long as you believe in yourself!" Bayonetta chuckled.

Before anyone could stop Rin, the cat girl dashed on fervently and leapt through the great chasm, floating like a feather due to Paradiso's bizarre gravity mechanics, and successfully landed on the dry land no problem!

"Tada nya!" Rin grinned as she spread her arms in triumph and waved them mid air.

"Wow...really?" Anju wondered.

Honoka grinned as she leapt across whole heartedly!

"WAHOOOOO!"

*plop!*

"Nice! Perfect tens!" Honoka cheered.

Seeing that there might be no problem either way, Bayonetta leapt across first, followed by the rest.

Upon making the big leap towards the other side, Bayonetta successfully caught both Kotori and Umi safely - when it seemed that both of them leapt out at the wrong time and almost came out short – with Madama Butterfly's palms.

"Thanks, Bayonetta...That's really scary having to deal with such disorientating environments!" Umi shook her head to rid the slight dizziness, with Kotori nodding in agreement.

Before they had a chance to take a better look at the Sea of Stars, a familiar white hair witch returned!

"J…Jeanne? Wait…I thought you are in Otonokizaka not too long ago?" Erena wondered.

"Just some things I need to check out, ya know?" Jeanne simpered. "It seems that Paradiso is indeed a pale shadow of its former self…worrying indeed."

Bayonetta, for a moment, nearly thought that Jeanne had indeed returned, but suddenly smirked as she whipped out her Elfin Knight and began shooting Jeanne in the face!

"B…BAYONETTA?!" the rest shot out in absolute shock as Jeanne managed to dodge three bullets, but was blasted by the rest!

Deciding not to waste any time, otherwise the misunderstanding would be great; Bayonetta crossed her arms and chuckled softly.

"Nice try! You may fool the rest, but you can never fool me with that disguise of yours!" Bayonetta smirked.

"D…Disguise? Wait, how?"Umi wondered.

Bayonetta cocked her head up, prompting the rest to turn their gaze towards something peculiarly faint on top of 'Jeanne's' head…

 _ **A First Seraphim's Halo!**_

"A…A halo?" Maki's eyes widened in shock as she continued, "T…Then that means…"

"Since this person loved to do the disguise Modus Oprendi, only one angel comes to mind…JOY!" Bayonetta smirked.

'Jeanne' smirked, picked herself up, began transforming in a cage of solid light, and revealed itself as a female-looking humanoid with milky white body, golden lines decoratingo throughout her body, wing-like hairs sprouting out of her winged-shaped helmets, and four golden pistols. The angel spread her legs while sitting on the ground, sensually stroking _**near her crotch**_ while making a sensual moan, and quickly got up.

 _ **First Sphere Seraphims**_

 _ **JOY**_

"D…did she seriously just go on and nearly _touches her crotch?_ " Eli facepalmed in disbelief as she continued, "She's seriously asking for a spanking after nearly fooling us!"

"Careful though, Joys are just as powerful as the Umbran Witches in the past according to the…"

The Joy made no mistake in taking out her emerald ribbon whip and swiftly lashed out towards the team, but the members managed to dodge past the sudden attack by a hair's breadth!

"Woah!" Rin pouted. "They sure are fast, nya!"

"My point exactly, they aren't enemies that you can mess around with – at least for us anyway!" Maki shot out.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have fun with them critters!" Bayonetta smirked as she slipped forth her Gaze of Despair upon her right wrist, sending the Joys into a rage-induced frenzy.

"If this is how the angels way of throwing a welcome party, I would most likely welcome it!" Bayonetta grinned.

"Then again, with our weapons and Bayonetta…" Honoka winked.

"Let's rumble!" Nozomi grinned.

Eighteen more Joys emerged simultaneously out of thin air as Muse and A-RISE managed to divert their attention – with three for each pair of battle couples!

 _ **NicoMaki start!**_

Maki summoned nine orbs of pure lightning and unleashed them upon the feather missiles one of the Joys shot out, deflecting as swiftly as they come!

Two of the Joys attempted to strike the redhead and Nico with a charged up angelic Stinger, but both Nico and Maki managed to dodge out of harm's way at the last second.

" _ **Nico Nico Strike: Comet Streak!"**_

Nico swiftly got up, switched her Euphrosyne's orb element into fire, ran towards the duo Joy, leapt forward, surrounded herself in a blazing streak of fire, and swiftly launched herself into a blazing comet kick straight towards the recovering and unsuspecting Joys!

The huge explosion sent the Joys flying back towards the other side of the battle field, with Maki chanting several arcane words, pricked her left thumb so that a little blood seeped out, sprinkled it upon her Psyche, and…

" _ **Blood Mantra: Seal of the Elder!"**_

Three Rings of fire soon engulfed the Joys as several Enochian languages soon merged themselves into giant blood seal curse before imprinting upon them. The Joys thought that that did nothing and attempted to attack, but soon found that their guns were malfunctioning!

The Joys tried unleashing their whip, but the whip began acting strangely and just drooped on the floor, drained out of any energy!

Taking the chance that the Joy's skill move sets were temporarily sealed, Nico charged towards the joys while engulfing herself in a flaming barrier like a steaming locomotive, body slammed them to launch them high up the air, and unleashed loads of flaming comets surrounding her very being!

" _ **Let the sparks fly! Nico Nico Brilliance: Flare Impact!"**_

Nico Nico waved her hands in the air like a conductor's baton, controlling the streams of fire in multiple directions, stacking large stacking damages and combos like an endless streams of a graceful river!

" _ **Nico Nico Brilliance: Blitz Sphere!"**_

Nico then teleported straight behind the Joy's back, switched into electric element, gathered her orbs together into one large giant orb, and unleashed a giant electrical sphere straight towards the three Joys that sent them sailing right towards Maki!

" _ **Harmonic Series: Aleatoric Storm!"**_

Maki chanted another incantation as she sang a solo version of _**'Aishiteru Banzai'**_ , unleashing numerous small tornadoes that surrounded her and struck the helpless Seraphims with the wind's sharp blades. The redhead then surrounded herself in a ring of lightning, stacking up large amounts of electrical damage towards the paralyzed Joys, then switched to fire and bombarded them with large bolts of meteoric fire, then swiftly switching in between any of the three elements to bring home the pain!

Maki managed to kick two of the Joys away with a swift hurricane-imbued kick, but the third Joy dissipated into angelic dust similar to Bayonetta's Bat Within and attempted to strike maki with a swift stinger with feather missiles complimenting the attack, but Maki raised her hands up high and managed to conjure up a immediate dark barrier that blocked the attack perfectly and staggered the joy in shock!

The Joy swiftly recovered, however, and somersaulted a few steps back and began peppering the battlefield with several bullet shots, but both Nico and Maki danced their way with somersaults and successfully dodged past all of the bullet barrages that the Joy pulled off.

Maki then chanted several more arcane language as an instant rune platform materialized right beneath her feet. Her Psyche Grimoire glowed as it soon transformed into a grand piano, complete with veils and organ pipes sprouting out of the piano's rooftop thanks to the Grimoire's power itself!

"Yeah…I'm starting to feel that we're gonna have a blast!" Maki grinned as she began playing the Psyche Piano to the tunes of _**Aishiteru Banzai**_ once more, unleashing a ambient melody which powered up the piano just as numerous streams of rockets and holy-imbues sonic blades began erupting out of the organ pipes itself!

The rockets began dancing around the holy sonic blades, distracting the Joys and forcing them to commit friendly fires as they attempted to erase the missiles, but the barrages soon gathered up into one large clump and…

*BOOM!*

The clump sent the trio Joys sailing over couple of trees, and even sent them crashing towards a giant unicorn statue, which its horn swiftly impaled them across!

"You know what, I take my word back about Joys being hard - you three sure are loads of letdowns!" Maki taunted.

"So much for your entrance, you can't face up to the number one idol in the world!" Nico grinned.

The Joys, enraged, unleashed numerous angelic feather missiles straight towards both Nico and Maki, all while complimenting their counterattack with swift sword-based sonicbooms, then swiftly somersaulted in a circular formation and unleashing numerous angelic laser shots from their pistols!

Both Nico and Maki nodded to each other while grinning, with Nico bringing up a huge pillar of fire to neutralize the raining attacks, Maki then charged up her fingers with arcane magic, proceeded to play the tunes of Sunny Day Song on the Psyche Piano, imbued the surrounding fire pillars with her arcane magic tunes, and unleashed them in a huge storm of blazing butterflies scattering around and bombarding them with rapid-sire explosions while burning their armor and sending them launched towards the air!

The Joys managed to recover themselves swiftly in midair and launched themselves in a stinger-cum triple slash attack, but Maki layed an ominous tune upon her Psyche Piano, casting a huge blue crown imprint upon the Joys!

" _ **Blood Mantra: Shadow Insignia!"**_

Three blue pillars surrounded the Joys and ensnarled them in a giant sapphire prison, preventing them from executing any attack!

" _ **Harmonic Series: Aleatoric Curse!"**_

Maki flipped through the pages of her Psyche Grimoire, charged her fingertips with arcane energy once more, and played a very chaotic, yet strangely melodious piano solo that melted their armor thanks to the chaotic sounwaves that broke down the golden highlights' molecular structure, and the miasma that was unleashed upon them seconds later did not help their case as they were rapidly poisoned and paralyzed by fear!

"EAT VULCAN!"

Nico then proceeded to command her Euphrosyne orbs to scatter and positioned in a delta formation!

" _ **Nico Nico Vulcan: DELTA FORMATION!"**_

" _ **Harmonic Series: Psyche's Blessings!"**_

" _ **FIRE!"**_

With Maki's blessings, Nico unleashed a huge Delta Formation Vulcan storm that rained light, ice, and fire all at once, converging into a giant tornado that imploded in upon itself, and destroyed the joys with a outward kinetic spherical explosion!

"Hehehe!" Nico winked. "We took them by storm!"

"Really, Nico?" Maki sighed and chuckled softly.

 _ **Eli and Nozomi – Start!**_

One of the joys began charging towards Nozomi, but Eli Ayase stood in front of the Seraphim, blocking her way with a smirk.

The Joy smirked in return, and then proceeded to break into a dance move set – spreading her arms, waving it mid air, shaking her hips, twirling around, and spread her arms out like an eagle all while crossing her legs.

"Dance-off, eh?" Eli smirked. "Don't say I don't warn you!"

Eli smirked, equipped Terpsichore, materialized her Angelic Angel Costume (Because why not?), began opening up her arms slowly like the opening of 'Angelic Angel'. She then began waving her arms in intricate patterns while crossing her arms once in a while, made a huge heart pattern out of said arms, twirled around once, shaking her hips, unfurled her fan to scatter beautiful flower petals across the skies, draw an astral image of a heart, twirled her arms in intricate patterns once more, crossed her arms, twirled her body and her legs in a graceful ballerina pirouette, tilted her head sideways, and casted a seductive glance towards the Joy with the Terpsichore fan placed close upon her lips!

The Joy let out a grunt of disbelief as she turned her upper body sideways, sensually tracing her hands from her hair all the way to her hips, slowly shaking her body like a slow, sensual wave, all while spreading her legs, anchoring herself with her right leg, and kneeled on the floor, spreading her arms out wide.

However, Eli took out another Terpsichore Fan, unfurled it, began breaking into a pirouette, crossed her arms out front, shook her hips sensually, and arched her back slightly. She waved her arms, executed a complicated fusion of traditional dancing based on the Angelic Angel move set, twirled around sensually once more, then crossed her arms, unfurled her dual Terpsichore fans close to her face, blushed lightly, winked, and casted a triumphant glance towards a surprised Joy just as two confetti unleashed streams of flower petals upon Eli!

Silence followed…

The Joy, realized that she was been 'served', did not hesitate to charge in straight with a stinger whip attack!

" _ **Terpsichore's Rising: Infernal Hurricane!"**_

Eli smirked as she swiftly twirled her top body to the side, charged up large amounts of arcane energy on her dual fans, and wasted no time in unleashing a huge floral-like tornado pirouette that sliced through every sinews upon the Joy's body, inflicting severe damage and cutting the Joy's attack completely!

Eli attempted to get a hit in, but the Joy swiftly did a mid-air dodge and attempted to bring the blonde down with a barrage of globe-shaped bullets. The Center Stage of Angelic Angel, however, swiftly unfurled her dual fans, timed herself, and swiftly unleashed a synchronized fan slash that reflected said barrages back towards a shocked Joy!

Before even the Seraphim could react, Eli skated towards the Joy with swift elegance, began slashing the Joy in the shins with her dual Terpsichore Fans, unleashed several sets sweeping kicks and flipsaw kicks, leapt into mid air, charged up a sudden surge in electrical energy, and unleashed a blinding spinning sweep kicks that paralyzed the Joy completely!

Nozomi, on the other hand, slide dashed in between the open legs of one of the two Joys charging straight towards her, kicked the Joy in the back to stun her, and grabbed her by the boobs!

"I am a simple girl, you see; I see boobs, I squeeze them!" Nozomi grinned as she channeled electrical energy - thanks to the Fortuna's innate ability to imbue her body with electrical energies at any given time – and delivered a massive shock towards the Joy itself; several forked lightning even branched out to strike at the second Joy!

Nozomi kicked the Joy into the second Joy and brought out her mallet, Fortuna.

"Watch this!" Nozomi grinned as she chanted a few arcane words, transformed her hammer into the size of a traditional Japanese Mallet – small – began charging up immense electrical energies upon said mallet, blitzed towards the Joy on her right, kicked her in the crotch, then proceeded to whack her left, right, and sideways while unleashing bolts of lightning crashing down the stun locked seraphim!

The Joy screeched as she rapidly blocked the next cleave that Nozomi was about to unleash, seemingly staggering the purple hair maiden, and said Seraphim was about to strike her. However, the Maiden of Luck grinned as she swiftly cancelled her delay by doing a backward somersault, kicking the Joy on the chin in the process, cancelled the inertia by grounding herself swiftly with both feet, blitzed towards the Joy, and smashed the Joy's skull in with absolute glee!

The other Joy launched a mid-air stinger towards Nozomi, but the purple hair maiden recognized the Joy's screech by her back, grinned once more, slammed her sole towards the Joy that she was attacking, performed an enemy step, and somersaulted backwards.

Landing on the ground gracefully like a swan, Nozomi cancelled the inertia upon her muscles by supercharging her nerves and muscles with Fortuna's electrical aura, imbued herself in one, and lunged towards the unfortunate duo Seraphims, who were quickly caught by a charging Nozomi!

Nozomi then unleashed a series of sweeping swings, cleaves, uppercut swings, rapid flurries of lightning elemental kicks to stagger the Joy on high, and ended off her combo by slamming the mallet straight upon their bodies while turning about like a merry-go-round in a funfair!

"Weeeeeeeee!" Nozomi grinned as she sent them flying towards Eli's way like a baseball runner on home run!

Eli grinned as she clashed her fans together, unleashing a huge sonic wind that sent the three Joys flying helplessly in the air. She then laid the smackdown by unleashing numerous slashes, sent them hovering helplessly in the air by throwing the two fans like a pinwheel and slicing across their bodies, and unleashed a set of four kicks.

Except that this time, with each kick comes a charged variant – Eli leapt into the air, unleashed a dynamic entry left kick followed by a flurry of kicks for the first set, a swinging right kick followed another flurry of right comet kicks for the second set, an overhead flipper kick followed a momentum cancelling dash-cum- flurry kicks for the third set, and an electrified pirouette kick that sent the Joy flying sky high!

They Joys managed to recover themselves and rain down numerous bullets upon Eli and Nozomi, but both teamed up back to back, with Eli throwing her fan and commanded tem to encircle them in an Electrical Safeguard, swiftly neutralising the rapid fire bullets raining upon them!

With a huge slam with her Fortuna, Nozomi commanded the electrical currents generated from Eli's Euphrosyne Fans to blast the Joys with immense forked lightning, clashing their heads and spines right upon them in delightfully excruciating pain!

One of the Joys, however, managed to break out of the combo through sheer force of will alone, burst into a flock of angelic dust, landed on the ground, charged towards the duo and unleashed a huge triple slash upon them.

However, Nozomi pulled Eli close to her big breasted chest, arched their back over for the first slash, and twirled around to dodge the second slash _**within a hair's breadth**_. Nozomi then held Eli by her waist, brought her up as they spun around like a pirouette, built up momentum as Eli charged up large amounts of arcane energy, and swiftly clashed with the Joy's sword. Eli smirked, however, as she overcharged her Terpsichore's Skates with immense amounts of electrical energy and electrocuted said Joy in a bloody explosion!

The two Joys struck back swiftly with vengeance via a stinger attack, but both of them dodged out of harm's way as Nozomi grinned and unleashed a huge surge of electricity via her Fortuna' Grand Pounder Strike!

Eli followed suit by dashing across the electrified terrain – immune to it thanks to Terpsichore – unleashed flurries of charged up flurry kicks with swift punches in between each of them, unfurled her dual fans, and sliced through the seraphims' ornate bodies with her electrically-imbued high-frequency fans while waving her arms like a graceful ballerina!

Both Eli and Nozomi nodded in glee as they ended their combos with the blonde stabbing the Joys' face with a fan on each hand, commanded it to open up just as the fan blades sliced cleanly through their face, unleashed a few more sweeping kicks, then leapt forward as Nozomi finished the job by transforming the Fortuna into its original size and brought the smackdown with a giant, crashing lightning slam!

"Now that is a shocker!" Nozomi grinned as both Eli and her high-five each other while casting an aside glance.

 _ **RinPana start!**_

Rin blitzed towards the three Joys, but the Seraphims managed to burst into cloud of feathers.

The cat girl, however, grinned as she managed to backflip dodge a Joy's attempt at a lashing counterattack with its whip, cancelled her jump momentum by charging up are amounts of electrical energy via rubbing her Benzaiten's Katars, and sent herself plummeting diagonally downwards to electrocute the Joys by surprise!

Hanayo planted her Ferona firmly on the ground , began singing _**Kiso – a melodic Japanese Folklore Song –**_ used her singing to power up the Ferona Staff even further, gathered large amount of Sakura Petals upon her side, and unleashed a huge Sakura storm that sliced through the Joy's body beautifully!

" _ **The scent of Spring wafts hope! Ferona's Blessings: Fury Streams of the Sakura!"**_

Hanayo then charged up immense arcane energy through her fingertips, waved them mid-air to the beat of her song, and commanded the streams of Sakura petals to strike hard at the Joys with every weave of her hands.

Despite the best efforts of the Joy trios attempting to dodge their way, they were soon overwhelmed by the streams of Sakura Petal storms homing in and impaling them with grace and relentless ferocity!

Rin blitzed towards the three Joys and took them off-guard with a swift hook upon each of their chin, staggering them heavily. She then unleashed flurries of rapid fire fisticuffs, leapt into the air, and followed up her combo with a graceful pirouette that released a huge arcane storm that blasted the Joys multiple times upon their bodies!

Twelve large orbs – three red representing fire, three blue representing water charges, three green representing earth charges, and three gold representing lightning charges, soon materialised from Rin's body and swirled around her like Saturn's rings.

Rin, realizing what she could do with the orbs, grinned as spread her limbs in the air to absorb the multi-coloured orbs into her body.

The Joys attempted to get a hit in with their stinger-cum triple slash move, but Rin smirked as she gracefully twirled out of harms way to dodge the slashes, side stepped to dodge another Joy's stinger attack, and leapt high in the air to dodge another cross-formation stinger straight after!

"Orbs as counters every time I execute an attack...awesome nya!" Rin grinned.

Hanayo chanted an incantation to surround both Rin and herself in an earth barrier just as the Joys' stingers attempted to connect once again at the last moment, forcing the Joys to keel!

" _ **Love Wing Bell: Sparks & Flames!"**_

Supercharging her senses with the Electrical Charges that she absorbed upon her body, Rin blitzed towards the helpless seraphims, rubbed the blade tips from her katars to sent sparks flying towards them, and swiftly come crashing down in a graceful ball of fire, torching the unfortunate trio in an intense inferno!

Unleashing flurry of stabbing strikes with her katars with such electrifying velocity, Rin merged both of her Katars together, formed one giant neko axe, and...

" _ **Say NYAAAAAAAAA!"**_

A giant ethereal axe soon came crashing down the dazzled Joys, and despite the seraphims best efforts to unleash their whips to counter it, the shockwaves threw them off the balance.

"Kayochin, NOW NYA!" Rin grinned.

Hanayo's Feronia unleashed Feronia Formulae: The Hurricane of Prosperity to slice and tear apart the Joys body into a pool of halos; converging numerous streams of Sakura Petals into one giant hurricane that crushed their opposing team's bones and sinews into a colourful mess of death!

"Yay!" Rin high-fived Hanayo and hugged her cutely, much to Hanayo blushing in bliss.

 _ **Kotori and Umi start!**_

Kotori materialised her Joro and began plucking a fresh chord, soothing Umi's nerves and calming her mind. The Joys unleashed several bullet storms followed by feather fletchetts all in quick succession, but the buffed up Umi managed to dance her way through each and every attack, with Kotori charging up immense arcane energy upon her fingertips, cranked up Joro's synth, and unleashed an electrifying sound wave that reflected the Joys' attack straight back at them!

Taking advantage of the Joys' stun, Umi unleashed rapid fire streams of arrows thrice, impaling the Joys' angelic body with relentless streams of water that crushed their sinews apart. The blue hair maiden if the ocean then stood up straight, twirled around, readied herself in a Kyudo position, gathered a large aquatic orb, closed her eyes, and visualize a small drip of water splashing upon a the vast sea...

" _ **Release, hearts and mind as one! Oceanic Stream: Leviathan's Ascension!"**_

Upon unleashing the orb of water, three giant streams of water began erupting and dancing around one another in the forms of large leviathans seen tin the legends of yore. The Joys attempted to cut the attack short by lashing out their whips so as to ensnarled the beast, but the leviathans' was far too strong for their whip to handle – thanks to Umi's maximised concentration upon executing Kyudo - as they deflected back into the seraphims through the Leviatjans' sheer force alone!

The three leviathans swiftly merged together to form one gigantic leviathan with a shark-like pointy nose, firm, yet huge jaws, and two oar-like fins – Suijin's bestial form lashed upon its foes, its towering presence and majestic beauty sent the Joys shaking their hips in fear as the leviathan crashed upon them with bone-shattering force!

The Joy pocked themselves up, but they were soon greeted by numerous arrows surrounding them upon a massive pool; the Leviathan dispersed into numerous aquatic arrows implanting upon the ground upon Umo's command.

Kotori simultaneously unleashed another electrifying synth upon the encircling formation, supercharging the aquatic arrow and releasing a lightning stornm that forked out and electrocuted the Joys with massive, charring shock damage!

Both Umi and Kotori stood back to back, with Umi standing down soon after in a Kyudo position once more. Kotori gathered large amounts of nature energy and infernal energies upon her finger tips and began strumming the acoustics to 'Wonder Zone' with all her heart and soul pouring with each strum of the harp's tender, yet assuring, strings.

Before the stun could evn wear off, Umi swiftly released the nocking point, unleashing a sparkling oceanic bow right towards the Joys, with Kotori imbuing the arrow with energy build up from the heartfelt musical strumming; the combined efforts of both the arcane musical energy and the aquatic arrow struck past the Joys, impaling upon their muscles and sinews, slicing them and crippling their limbs as they go!

" _ **Our Hearts as one! Borealis Stream: Meteoric Flash!"**_

Umi released several more aquatic arrows into the skies, with Kotori strumming the acoustics to 'Snow Halation' and imbuing the arrows themselves with numerous ice and dust particles. The arrows absorbed large amounts of light and glowed ever so beautifully like the Aurora Borealis as struck the Joys down hard with swift vengeance, crushing their bones and detonating them in a beautiful Borealis Flash!

Both Umi and Kotori stood back to back as they blushed in bliss; their determination to repay Bayonetta fuelled their romantic bonds more than ever.

 _ **Honoka & Tsubasa start!**_

Two of the Joys executed cross stingers while the Joy in the middle leapt forward in an attempt to whip the duo idols into place. Both Tsubasa and Honoka, however, managed to leap out of harm's way, with the latter unleashing several sweeping punches, hooks, roundhouse kicks to trip the Joy, an launcher kick to cripple the Joy temporarily, and began charging up Xochiphilli's Gauntlets.

Tsubasa, noticing that the two recovering Joys would interrupt Honoka's charging, spread her arms out wide as she crossed her palms and revolvers together, charged up large amounts of arcane energy, and flashed a grin upon her face.

"Whippin it in style! _**Shocking Party: Exceed Burst!**_

Streams of bullets covering themselves upon huge infernal energies began pouring out of Tsubasa's Venus, raining upon the Joys with relentless velocity and power.

Wasting no time in taking advantage of Tsubasa's suppressing fire, Honoka unleashed a swift uppercut that sent the stunned Joy high up the air, _**all while activating her EXceed Trigger – Xochiphilli - at the same frame as she released the uppercut and deactivating it soon after**_ , creating a huge distorted shockwave that slammed hard against the Joy's body, crushing its golden lines covering its white body, and destroyed numerous trees distances away from the battlefield while bringing immense damage upon said foe!

Brandishing one of the swords from her Xochiphilli's sword-like wings, Honoka managed to stay in mid-air, unleashed numerous high speed sweeping slashes, cleaves, and pirouette slashes while alternating her moves with enemy-stepping once every feel slashes. The brunette then air dashed diagonally down to the ground to cancel any inertia, unleashed a cross wave towards a falling Joy, dashed towards it, and pummelled the Joy with rapid fire fist jabs with such insane speed that the air itself caught fire and scorched its body!

With a swift roundhouse kick, Honoka kicked the Joy straight towards Tsubasa, who nodded, unleashed Shocking Party: Acid Rain to bring the Joy down, then proceeded to cross her arms in a Cross Nova combo shot, unleashed numerous bright coloured bullets covered in a nebulous aura, dashed straight towards the Joys, delivered several sweeping pistol whips and kicks, and ended off a combo by unleashing a large burst shot that tore through the Joy's spine, shattering it into smithereens!

The remaining duo Joys saw red and danced around while unleashing barrages of bullets and feather fletchetts towards both Tsubasa and Honoka, which the two girls swiftly deflected with much ease – Honoka by bringing up her Xochiphilli Gauntlets and executed perfect Royalguard blocks, with Tsubasa peppering the skies with immensely concentrated bullets to crush the opposing fletchetts with ease.

With each perfect block Honoka executed, her body began glowing white, amassing large amounts of arcane energy creating from the swift blocks' friction. Her heart began pumping faster; her burning passion to help out Bayonetta and to be with the ones whom she treasured boiled her blood with pent-up energy with each block, solidifying her determination.

The Joys, thinking that it was the moment to strike, charged through with triple slash attacks from both side, but Honoka's eyes glowed in response to the incoming attack, raised her gauntlets to block the oncoming attack with perfect timing, spread her arms out wide, unleashed her Xochiphilli, and immediately followed up with releasing all her pent-up energy in a large explosion that sent the Joys flying sky high and brutally damaged!

"Woah!" Tsubasa widened her eyes in surprise. "Did you seriously just did that?"

"Yeah!" Honoka grinned. "I blocked it perfectly and feel a rush of energy just storing up inside me, then I just go 'BOOM!' and just released all those energies inside me! It feels sooo much better releasing them and blasting them apart!"

"Amazing..." Tsubasa praised. "But I ain't gonna lag behind too!"

Tsubasa leapt towards a helpless Joy descending down, grabbed it by the face, slammed her down, stepped on the Joy's butt, began unleashing a ton of arcane shots with her Venus, and kicked them straight towards a gleeful Honoka!

Honoka grinned, kicked the Joy straight up, then unleashed another combination of sweeping punches and kicks that ended off with a rapid fire kicking attack so fast that it seemed as if a million kicks struck past the Joy all at once!

"Ready for our finale?" Tsubasa shot out.

"Always!" Honoka grinned confidently.

"Nice!" Tsubasa grinned as she stood back to back with Honoka raised their weapons up high, and charged up large amounts of arcane energy.

"Shall we?"

"Why not, Tsubasa?" Honoka chuckled.

Both women shot out with gutso...

" _ **EXCEED BURST: JACKPOT!"**_

Despite the Joys best effort in dodging past the attacks, the energy streams unleashed from both Tsubasa and Honoka's EXceed Triggers homed in upon the seraphims easily, crushed through their feather fletchetts and their angelic whips, and blasted them sky high into oblivion!

"Ole!" Both Tsubasa and Honoka winked as they high-fived each other and blushed blissfully.

 _ **Anju, Erena, and Bayonetta start!**_

Upon that contact, however, the remaining six Joys that were engaging Erena, Anju, and Bayonetta swiftly diverted their attention, flared up in rage, threw every sense of grace and gracefulness associated with them, charged their whips and guns with liquid Nitrogen, and diverted their attention towards both Honoka and Tsubasa!

Bayonetta wasted no time in activating Witch Time for just a split second; just enough for her to use Crow Within, impaled the Joys with Umbran Spear, unleashed a roundtrip kick, and let loose a huge rocket explosion via her Lt Col Kilgore upon her legs. She then launched the Joys high up the air with a swift Wicked Weave Uppercut while activating Witch Time for a split second yet again, then loose a giant Tetsuzanko Heel Stomp, charged up large amounts of arcane energy, activated Witch Time once more, and let loose a Tetsuzanko punch that blasted them towards the other side of the battlefield!

Bayonetta swiftly dashed towards them with a high speed Stiletto strike, unleashed several hold shot blasters via her Elfin Knight in various gun kata positions, and blending her backflips and somersaults ever so gracefully in numerous dodge offset combos. Despite being struck hard by the raining bullets that Bayonetta peppered towards them with, the Joys unleashed numerous angelic fletchetts as missiles straight towards Bayonetta, Tsubasa, and Honoka.

The Umbran Phenomenon, however, leapt towards the air, used Crow Within, flew past the fletchetts with the grace and panache like a bald eagle, unleashed a ring of numerous feather fletchetts spinning around her, offset her combo by transforming back to herself, and tackled two of the Joys, slicing them through their sinews with said fletchetts cutting upon them in high speed!

Anju raised her Ananke with her right hand and unleashed a single charged buck shot that blasted and deflected the fletchetts back towards the four approaching Joys, blasting and stunning them back a couple feet. Erena followed up swiftly with a quick wave of her Maia, in which several pillars of light pillars followed suit, followed by her sheathing back her Maia into the scabbard, and a huge dimensional slash burst forth and sliced through the Joys' body to inflict massive damage!

Bayonetta attached Alruna upon her feet, broke into a massive break dance that struck the Joys with massive spiked rose whips, and turned around right side up to unleash a charged whip smash. She then switched into two pairs of Rakshasa- a pair on her hands and another pair attached upon her feet - activated Witch Time yet again, and executed a series of sweeping slashes, cross slashes, cleaves, and pirouettes, all while alternating between her sweeping slashes conducted by her feet's Rakshasa!

Anju swiftly whipped out another Ananke just as Bayonetta sent the Joys flying towards her way and Erena's, twirled her shotguns in style, and blast them hard with a large buck shot at close range. The brunette then twirled around to fire a buck shot towards to of the Joys, twirled back to fire another buck shot towards the other two gun-kata style, and blast all four of them – stunned - straight towards an anticipating Erena.

The purple hair maiden made quick work to slash them twice, paused for a slight moment, slashed twice again, twirled around to unleash a pirouette slash, performed a triple cross slash combo, and shortly after broke into executing a rapid fire cross slash stile that sliced through every sinews upon the helpless Joys right apart!

With a massive kick, Erena sent the Joys flying towards Bayonetta, which she responded perfectly by mowing them through with her Chernobog several times, activated her Umbran Climax, and ended off with a spectacular pirouette slash that summoned the large Michtlantechutli from the ground up as it straight up crushed three of the four Joys straight into oblivion!

The last Joy summoned a ring of green rune circles...

"Duck!" Bayonetta warned just as the Joy launched herself in a white and golden blur towards the members involved. The team managed to predict it and back flipped out of harm's way, but the Joy managed to halt all its momentum, summoned numerous feather fletchetts around its body, and initiated the green rune stinger while aiming at Honoka and Tsubasa!

Bayonetta, however, appeared right in front of said Joy via a blitz teleportation, swung her Shuraba, executed a synchronised perfect parry with her Moon of Mahaa-Khalaa, countered the Joy with a massive Wicked Blade slash, swiftly dashed right behind it, switched to her Elfin Knights, and unloaded tons of quick punches, kicks, followed by rapid fire fisticuffs, then cancelled her momentum by a backflip, and continued the combo with a stylish Wicked Punch in the Joy's kisser!

Both Honoka and Tsubasa turned around to give the Joy a nice boop in its chin as Honoka grabbed the Joy by its limbs, slammed it down the floor twice, unleashed numerous quick jabs from her Xochiphilli Gauntlets, and grabbed the weakened Joy by its arm. The Joy managed to deflect Honoka's grab, but Tsubasa managed to get a headshot in, piercing through the Joy's thick helmet to inflict severe damage and cut its action short. Honoka then wasted no time in performing a graceful roundtrip kick and a massive charged twirling uppercut that sent the Joy flying sky high yet again!

" _ **MICMA!"**_

A swift Witch Time and a triple Tetsuzanko Heel Stomp later, Bayonetta arched her back, chanted the above Enochian spell, and summoned a huge wooden horse!

Both Muse and A-RISE widened their eyes, some – like Nico and Eli – nearly popped out of utter shock at the randomness of it all!

"No…no, she isn't gonna do THAT!" Eli's jaws dropped upon predicting what Bayonetta might do; and she was right!

The Joy, upon picking herself up and saw what was in front of her, slowly backed off after realizing that she done goofed, but it was far too late – Bayonetta threw a rose motif thorn-chain whip, bound the Joy in a bondage position, pulled the Joy back, pressed its crotch onto the device, and began pulling the seraphim from the back!

Everyone gaped their mouths, speechless at the randomness of it all!

"Ah...ah...ahhhh...AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Best of all, the Joy moaned sensually, but was shortly replaced by an agonizing high pitch scream and…

 _ ***SNAP!***_

Bayonetta swiftly broke the Joy's back as the last seraphim exploded into a pile of blood and halos and ending the Torture Attack in style as Bayonetta leapt off the wooden horse, ending the battle entirely!

 _ **Total Result**_

 _ **Honoka's Combo: 35000**_

 _ **Kotori's combo: 28000**_

 _ **Umi's combo: 28250**_

 _ **Eli's combo: 33500**_

 _ **Nozomi's combo: 34078**_

 _ **Nico's Combo: Nico Nico 33000**_

 _ **Maki's combo: 32856**_

 _ **Rin's combo: 35000**_

 _ **Hanayo's combo: 32000**_

 _ **Tsubasa's combo: 34555**_

 _ **Erena's combo: 32900**_

 _ **Anju's combo: 28000**_

 _ **Bayonetta's combo: 40500**_

 _ **Damage: NO DAMAGE**_

 _ **Time: all less than 2.5 minutes.**_

 _ **Verdict: You all obtained the Pure Platinum Medal!**_

 _ **Muse and A-RISE's comment: School Idols RULE!**_

 _ **Bayonetta's comment: You've been naughty!**_

"Nice work! It seems you're all getting the hang of your weapons properties!" Bayonetta grinned.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Honoka grinned, with Tsubasa nodding along. "Punched them really good!"

"Those Joys can dance well, but they ain't no match for us! I seem to get the hang of those weapons now; it's amazing!" Eli grinned.

"Bring 'em up, smash em down!" Nozomi followed.

"I have to admit, I am kinda liking this fights we are having." Maki simpered and chuckled. "Still kinda amazed that I can summon a pian from my grimoire itself!"

"Slicin' em up like hot butter, I am sure my katana gonna have a lot of mileage out of this one!" Erena chuckled.

"Gotta say, that was a really nice work out under this cold, snowy environment nya!" Rin agreed. "Still...that attack is just...wow!"

"That...attack came out of left field!" Nico shot out in absolute shock.

"What? The wooden horse?" Bayonetta smirked. "Surely she likes it, so I gave it to her!"

A brief silence later, several restrained giggles surfaced among the group.

"That...hahahahaha...that out of nowhere...hahahahahahaha!" Eli burst out in laughter.

"I gotta admit, that was pretty random...but also really naughty!" Nozomi winked.

"So this is one of the very few Torture Attacks the Umbran Witches were famed for executing...crazy doesn't even begin to describe it!" Maki looked on the in amusement as she flipped over the pages of her Antonio Notebook labelled 'Torture Attacks'.

"It sure gets the job done though...still..." Honoka began bending her back grinning ear to ear. "Snap it like a twig, like *pssssh!*"

 _ **13.2 – The Icy Maiden's fall from grace – Start of Darkness!**_

 _ **After all was said and done...**_

"Still , with the way the remaining Joys diverging their attacks upon Tsubasa and Honoka at the last second, that was really close!" Erena replied in shock, her eyes widened in utter bewilderment at the Joys' sudden divergence.

"It seems as Chris's hatred for Tsubasa and A-RISE in general acted as a natural 'Gaze of Despair' to the angels themselves; Tsubasa being the leader of A-RISE didn't help her case either." Bayonetta reckoned as she picked up a big angelic key materialising from the remains of the Joys; a tall statue featuring a angel singing with a peculiar looking keyhole materialised right before their very eyes soon after.

"So those Joys must be guarding the keys to this statue..." Tsubasa raised her eyes in amusement. "Talk about hammerspace!"

Upon opening the key hole, a mixture of light, chilling smoke, and musical notes began pouring out of her mouth and began stretching towards the open winter skies, solidifying into a crystallised pathway shortly after.

"Wow...musical stairways to heaven...literally!" Rin's eyes widened in amazement as she rushed up the pathway headfirst and twirled in an energetic pirouette. "Niiiccce nya!"

"Crystallised voice...never imagine that non matters can become matters in general. Then again, this world is already getting to be as wacky as it is!." Maki raised her eyes in amusement.

As everyone began traversing up the crystallised music stairway, the angelic statue began singing a solo that brought chills down everyone's spines – except Bayonetta.

A solo that felt somewhat like a downer; a singer conveying one's own pain, howling with everlasting misery, and singing the chords languished on dark times – of loss...

Of cold, dark hate.

"Huh..." Bayonetta commented. "Seems that the smooth, angelic hymns have been replaced with chords of sorrow."

"It is beautiful...but at the same time, really sad." Honoka agreed.

"More like, drunk in sorrow." Eli sighed. "Speaking of which, I don't even think that the Joys were enjoying their fight with us either."

"Now that you mention it...their dance moves while fighting does get stiff at times." Umi nodded. "It's as if they are forced to dance against their will...using technicality instead of emotions to convey their attacks."

"More signs of Chris's doing, huh?" Bayonetta replied with a calm voice.

Upon reaching the summit of the spiralling stairways, the team saw a translucent figure that looked just like Chris...except that it was.

"Chris-sensei?" Kotori gasped.

Bayonetta managed to raise her hand and stop Kotori just in time.

"Don't, she's not real in a sense." Bayonetta followed.

"Not real?" Kotori wondered.

"Just watch..." Bayonetta nodded.

The apparition, beaten and bruised all over collapsed right in front of her mansion, her eyes half-closed as exhaustion threatened to consume her very being.

An apparition of Alito soon materialised beside her, collapsing on the ground, breathing heavily, and attempting to bring Chris up to her feet despite her injuries...

" _My Lady! My Lady!"_ Alito shot out as she shook her head. _"Please, just stay strong for a bit, help will be on the way!"_

The Icy Maiden's face told it all...despondent and lost in disbelief, her eyes zoned out a thousand yards; her eyes a diluted blue and lost in grief.

Several maids that were tending upon the Rosengarten were visibly shocked when they saw their Lady in a battered and bruised state that they dropped everything and rushed towards Chris just as the apparitions ended.

Kotori snapped her fingers upon realising what the team were witnessing.

"I know it!" Kotori shot out. "A recording!"

"Wait, a recording?" Nozomi wondered.

"We are watching part of Chris's memories – more specifically, what happened after the Sunny Day Song PV performance!" Kotori realised.

"You mean...this place is like a memory dump or some sort?" Hanayo wondered.

"Yeah!" Kotori nodded in agreement. "It's as if this thing is a graveyard...a graveyard of memories."

Bayonetta nodded and simpered, impressed by Kotori's confidence to infer stuff on the go.

"You sure have improved in your confidence to infer, Kotori!" Bayonetta commended. "In fact, we are in the inner sanctum of the Sea of Stars now – the Graveyard of Memories."

"It's literally called that?" Nico's eyes widened in shock, "We thought it's just...you know, like a graveyard because of all the sorrow-themed thingy going on!"

"Eheheh...I still have some ways to catch up to to you, much less Honoka's confidence!" Kotori laughed sheepishly.

"Really?" Honoka wondered. "Even Umi admitted that you have improved rather considerably over your time in Otonokizaka High and into university; you're able to make decisions in the fashion club!"

Kotori sighed softly, shook her head, and gave a sad smile.

"It is after Chris's disappearance at that time where I realised that I have to be confident in my own decisions, so that I won't be that much of a burden to you and Umi, and so that Chris-sensei would be impressed by my improvement if she ever returned." Honoka sighed. "Never to know that she would have fallen so deep into despair, and even going so far as to nearly kill you and Tsubasa during the fight with Sapientia..."

As the team moved on, several angelic inscriptions materialised from the halations upon the skies...

 _ **A memory that I cannot erase...**_

 _ **As I try to rewind the clock from whence I came...**_

 _ **I woke up from a dream...I can never hope to have...**_

 _ **A family...**_

 _ **Absolution...gone.**_

 _ **And yet...the needles of time spins without a care in the world...**_

 _ **Memories gone...only sorrow remained...**_

Another apparition of Chris soon appeared as she sat upon her bed, staring blankly at the open space...

Her hair all unkempt, and her eyes zoned out; her expression blank from a person filled with grief.

As the days go on by, her aura became deeper and deeper, and the mansion grew ever so cold, with ice frosting just about anywhere on sight – corridors, living room, chandeliers, Rosengarten, and even her own room.

Holding a picture of Muse performing their final Live – Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari – only served to remind Chris about her shattered dreams...

The dream of having a second family.

Tears streamed down her cheeks; she would never be the same again..

Her life might as well be as good as over...

However, she soon heard an echo upon the distance...

" _ **Chris...Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia..."**_

The voice grew ever louder and louder until Chris snapped out of whatever train of thought she was in and looked around.

" _ **Chris Fuschia...it is you, right...?"**_

"Who...who are you?" Chris spoke slowly.

" _ **That is not a question to be answered now, for I know your pain, your grief, and your sorrow..."**_

"Heh...know? No one...no one understands that pain of mine. I am hopeless...my life might as well come to an end..." Chris replied dryly.

" _ **I have been watching over your progress, my dear. You who wished to have a second family, you who wished only the warmth that can match your already dead Fuschias family, only to have your dreams shattered by one person called Bayonetta. Your sorrow is immeasurable...that I can feel."**_ The voice whispered

"How...how is it that you know my plight?"

" _ **Your sorrow had been sprouting within your heart since the day that the Fuschias died. Of course I would know your eventual plight, for I am one who can detect and see the sorrow and hatred that dwelled within the hearts of Man."**_

Chris shook her head.

"What use is there?" Chris gave a dry, yet mad, and sad, laugh. "No amount of things I do will bring Muse back...not to mention that I might be talking what might amounted to be just a voice in my head; a delusion..."

" _ **I see that you still cast your doubt upon I...yet I can't blame you for that, for your psyche had been damaged like a broken bridge. But still, why suicide? That would be way too foolish, don't you think? You are still young enough to make an impact on the world!"**_

"I have nothing to live for...simple as that...Muse is gone...I am going mad...I might as well die..."

" _ **I would love to think that this isn't the end just yet..."**_

"What do you mean?" Chris demanded.

" _ **For I need your help...you are just the one I need to free me from this prison I am in."**_

Chris looked down...

" _ **I can feel that hatred in you, Chris...you who wanted to get revenge at the one who orchestrated Muse's disbandment...you who only wish to see Muse back...I can help you, but for that...we need to meet."**_

Her mind and psyche broken by the trials that she had suffered, Chris's eyes turned dark solid blue as she nodded softly, assuming that all she was answering was just a delusional call inside her mind.

Upon walking towards the next memory fragment...

 _ **Vengeance awaits to those that bide...**_

 _ **Staring into the abyss, with nothing to strive...**_

 _ **As sorrow and hate welcomed me...**_

 _ **I have nothing to hide...**_

 _ **Nothing to lose...**_

 _ **Nothing to gain...**_

 _ **I knew...it has to be this way.**_

 _ **To regain what I once lost...**_

 _ **Only destruction will I gain...**_

Both Chris and Alito managed to climb upon the summit of Mount Fuji without any climbing equipment or any fear of cold at all; their magitek equipment made sure that they would not suffer much, and Chris had basically nothing to lose...

Suddenly, the spring wind parted the clouds, and a beautiful full moon revealed and casted its light upon the summit itself. All at once...a similar voice echoed through the crisp air.

" _ **Chris Fuschia and Alito Gnade...welcome, I have been expecting the both of you."**_

A projected apparition of a seductive young lady wearing a crimson backless and sleeveless battle ball gown with purple collars and a dangerously short armoured shorts. Her back robe parted all the way from her waist down to create a flowing effect, and several jet black cloths surrounded her body, flowing with the rhythm of the ominous winds...

All at once, the woman's beauty captivated Chris's broken psyche- from her body, her eyes, her lips, everything. Te Icy Maiden's eyes widened and felt a rush of blood rushing upon her head as she attempted to calm herself down through it all.

Still wary, however, Chris asked, "You...you are real...?"

The woman laughed almost immediately.

"Oh dear me no...what do you think I'm really? Something that represents whatever sanity you have left inside that broken mind of yours?" the woman smirked as she landed upon the summit and slowly walked towards the duo women.

"Then who are you? I have nothing...nothing to offer, so why is it that you still see potential in me? I am basically hopeless in every sense of a word..." Chris shook her head.

"Oh sure you do!" the woman ruffled her hair as she introduced herself. "I am Erida...the Primordial Goddess, created as a by product after the God of Creation created the world in which the mortals have stood upon."

"A goddess, huh..." Chris wondered.

"Thou art not surprised, it would seem." Erida simpered.

"I have nothing to lose; I have lost everything I needed to start a second family, to feel the warmth that Muse gave me – the warmth that I once thought I will never experienced since the Fuschias' death. So why should I be afraid or be surprised by a god? If you are so much as to be offended by it, because you expect me to sing praises to your power, then I suggest you kill me now...end my pain." Chris replied in a broken tone.

"Even if I would want to kill you, my dear, I can't do it now given my powers...for I am sealed." Erida shook her head.

"Sealed?" Chris wondered.

"Indeed I am, my dear." Erida nodded. "What you see right now is my weakened state; my apparition that I projected from my prison – the Moon."

"How is it...?" Alito frowned.

"I am being sealed by the one who governed Paradiso, the Human World, and Inferno. They think that they can seal me away when all I ever wanted was just to have the world as my own; those rulers cannot seem to rein in those humans in their place – there'll be way too much chaos! If I were to take care of it as one supreme Queen...then chaos would not be too much of an issue after all." Erida flared up.

Chris looked away and shook her head.

"I do mot care much about humans anymore...all I ever want was Muse; heaven or hell or the human race can go to hell for all I fucking care..." Chris replied. "But I guess not even you can help me..."

"That is where you are wrong, my dear." Erida smirked.

"What?" Chris wondered cynically. "I tried so much and yet i the end, it's all down to nought! What makes you think your help will be any different?"

"You have the potential, Chris. I can see it in you, cliché as it may be, but you have that in you!" Eredia declared. "The only thing that gets in your way and your true potential is that you lack that one thing that fuels your motivation and your power in the first place!"

"You mean...hatred?" Chris replied.

"Correct you are, my dear!" the Primordial Goddess praised.

Chris looked away, ashamed.

"What good is there? In the end, all I just want is Muse to be back, that's it!"

"Sure, you do want Muse to be back, but what about those people who may harm them in the future? Or worse, school idol groups who wanted to emulate Muse's success and make their legacy a thing of the past as a result? You do realise that the people who may harm them are still alive right now, yes?" Erida replied calmly.

"Try as I might...they will still overwhelm me after I reunite Muse, and everything will be back to square one again!" Chris shook her head in disbelief.

"That is because you restrained yourself, my dear! If you restrain yourself too much, what will those adversities think of you? That you lack deterrence? You need hatred to strike fear in them, to show the rest that you will not tolerate any kind of bullshit that they will try to pull while you unite Muse together once more! Use your actions and prove it to them!" Erida chided.

"But how can you help me? Say I do believe you and your antics, you are still sealed in the end!" Chris shook her head in grief.

"Ah yes...I knew you would have said that; I may be sealed, but that doesn't mean I can't impart powers to improve your already powerful cryokinesis, and techniques that harnessed your inner hatred inside you!" Erida chuckled.

Chris crossed her arms in disbelief; she assumed that failure would be the only option...

However, Erida, sensing Chris's cynicism born out of grief and sorrow, simpered as she slowly walked towards Chris.

"Name me one person who has caused you the most trouble while managing Muse." Erida replied.

"Who else? Tsubasa!" Chris frowned.

"What do you think when Tsubasa held Honoka by her hands...declaring her admiration for her and Muse in general? Or worse...that there is a distinct possibility that she might ravish Honoka to trip her off, or even poach Eli Ayase to join Muse for that matter?"

"Tsubasa only declared her admiration for Honoka is just so that she could throw Honoka off the trail!" Chris shot back, her fist clenching hard as she raised her voice considerably. "And don't you ever, EVER DARE MENTION POACHING ELI AYASE IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Really? Or how about the time when Tsubasa did the camera pose for the Halloween Festival with the intention of wanting to convey their feelings of admiration towards Muse?" Erida smirked.

"They want to trip Muse of the track, they think that they can win Love Live just because they have analysed every Muse members, and they planned to make me suffer by disbanding Muse and damaging the entire school idol industry! THEY ARE NOT EXPRESSING THEIR ADMIRATION AT ALL!" Chris roared.

"Or worse...what if I tell you that the reason Muse are able to make it to Love Live was because of A-RISE'S Herculean efforts in rallying the entire UTX to shove out the snow and not entirely because of the Adventurers Guild Agencies' efforts?" Erida smirked.

Chris's eyes went bloodshot; her breathing became even more ragged, her face seething with hatred as her heart began beating so hard that her processes began to speed up gradually into overdrive...

Alito, concerned, attended to Chris, but was pushed away by Chris's icicle aura.

"You bitch! What are you trying to do to my Lady?! She is suffering way too much and this is how you are helping her?" Alito shot back.

"Actions speaks louder than words, I assume?" Erida smirked as she transformed into a replica of Tsubasa! "Trust me Alito...all will come good; just transform to Lifebane when she tells you to, you'll see!"

Alito frowned, but it was not as if she had any other choice now, hadn't she?

No words needed to be said.

*SNAP* went Chris's fingers as Alito reluctantly transformed into Lifebane, and everything became automatic...

Chris'a eyes glowed red with hatred as a boiling fury swelled inside her very being. Time seemed to halt itself to an eerie standstill; the emotional pain was too much for her to bare...

Almost instantly, her whole aura burst in a fit of cold, intense, cryokinetic anger as a pair of icicle wings emerged from her back...

Her eyes gleamed red with intense hatred...hatred that crumbled the summit's snow, and upon the distances, climbers who attempted to scale the famous dormant volcano of Japan screamed in pain, dying from the snowballing avalanche descending upon their unfortunate souls.

 _ **Project Tundra Overdrive**_

 _ **Overdrive System Output 9999%**_

 _ **Systems Exceeding Normal Perimeter Status**_

 _ **Genesis Flight System Energy Output at 9999%**_

 _ **Reactionary Nerve Receptive System: Xtreme Overdrive Initiation.**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING! OVERALL SYSTEMS ABOVE AND BEYOND NORMAL COMBAT CAPABILITIES!**_

Chris grabbed the Lifebane, swiftly impaled the decoy Tsubasa right in her chest, slammed her down multiple times like a helpless ragdoll, dragged her across the entire Mount Fuji from summit to the bottom, vice versa, then grabbed Tsubasa's head, slammed her down the fresh, bloodied snow ground, slashed and gorged the flesh out from her chest with Lifebane, and...

As the curbstomp unfolded, Chris's face exhibited an expression of extreme grief and rage; her eyes glowed red - bloodshot with immense hatred, and her wail shredded the usually silent skies – her voice shattered the skies, filled with rage and grief; tears of fury streaking down her cheeks...

She did not care much for who was watching her at the moment, or even if any climbers would see her, or even if Muse had already disbanded...

Tsubasa was right in front of her; she orchestrated Muse's disbandment indirectly for the reasons she stated above...

They might not have any connections directly, but she forced Muse to a close disbandment after the first Love Live, and whatever actions they did during the second Love Live somewhat affected Muse's decision to disband.

She knew what she had to do, or at least that was what she thought...

TSUBASA WILL PAY.

Her Lifebane sliced through the decoy's flesh with such speed that ribbons formed among the remains, her fists crushed through the bones into powder...

Umi and Kotori embraced each other, unable to swallow the melee revenge that Chris executed upon the decoy Tsubasa; sure, it might be a decoy, but still...

Rin and Hanayo covered their eyes, but even that could not allow them to unhear the sharp slicing and brutal crushing sounds followed thereafter.

Nico and Maki turned away in disgust...

Eli and Nozomi swiftly turned away from the extreme brutality of it all, with the latter drawing a tarot card that representing the Tower Arcanum…

Tsubasa and Honoka, turned their head away, faced each other soon after, and embraced each other.

Bayonetta, however, kept a cool mind as she witnessed the brutality unfolded right before her eyes, but even she knew that it would be better to not describe what just happened; after all, there was a difference between 'Stylish, spectacle fighting' and just straight up 'Extreme Melee Revenge'.

A good thing Bayonetta knew the difference too.

Erena and Anju also turned away from it all, but Anju felt nauseous at hearing the sound of Chris's Lifebane impaling through the decoy Tsubasa's warm flesh…

"Anju? Anju!" Erena shot out in concern…

The apparition continued slicing through the decoy with relentless velocity, until Chris impaled 'Tsubasa's' spine, roared with the top of her lungs, and ripped Tsubasa's body apart...

Silence filled the once angelic sanctuary.

The rest managed to look up and saw Chris ripping past the decoy apart; her eyes blinded with hatred, her expression a mixture of grief and rage...

To think she would go that far just to get Muse back...

As time returned to normal, Chris stood upon the freshly bloodied snow, her hair unkempt, her eyes wide, yellow, and crazy, and her breathing deep and ragged...

Upon her right hand, a Lifebane caked in blood...

Upon her left, held 'Tsubasa's' spine, which Chris crushed into a fine powder, scattering its remains through the howling wind...

Her eyes returned to normal as she fell on both knees, lowering her head in despondency...

Erida materialised herself once again, impressed by Chris's intense hatred shown upon the battlefield, and slowly walked towards a kneeling Chris. The Goddess of Hatred slowly, but sensually, stroke by Chris's exposed skin, tracing by her shoulders all the way to her chest, and to her chin.

"Now...do you believe me?" Erida whispered close to Chris's ears, smiling ever so slyly. "I might be a sealed god, but I can still lend you my powers if you ever so needed; it's just that I cannot use them directly, is all.

Erida then continued, "But you...you can be my vessel, my avatar, my champion to free me from this prison I am in! In return, you shall have the power I bestowed upon you to get your job done – reuniting Muse and getting the cold-serving revenge you ever so needed on the one's that will harm your life in the future. Be it school idol groups who wished to emulate Muse's success, or anyone who gets in your way between you, and our desired utopia..."

Chris's eyes turned a solid dark blue once again as Erida's lips met hers, and as Erida separated from the kiss shortly after...

"All I want...is Muse to be back." Chris frowned as she got back up. "For the rest...even Otonokizaka, they are dead to me...Hatred...Hatred will be my WINGS..."

"Time, my dear...you need time, but I assure you, patience has its virtues. Hahahaha..." Erida laughed.

The memory recordings transitioned towards a day before Bayonetta's adventure in Inferno to save Jeanne - Christmas Eve.

"So...finally, no one will be able to interfere with my plans – everything will go as I have expected..." Chris exhaled deeply.

"To go to such an extent to get Muse back, you sure have your plans calculated as a gamble, eh?" Erida smirked.

Chris's right eye slowly glowed red, hate began filling up the maiden's heart as her expression worsened.

"Mark my words...I would not do that if I did not do my research about that black hair witch. For the sake of Muse returning – Umi..."

Chris's right eye began forming the symbol of Ice – activating her Project Tundra's control mechanisms...

" _Umi...must DIE!"_

"G...Gamble?" Kotori and Umi gasped; unable to comprehend the depth that Chris would have gone through just to get Muse back.

Bayonetta frowned as both her and Madama Butterfly explained Chris's Batman Gambit to the team – sending Umi's soul into Inferno knowing that she will be resurrected thanks to Bayonetta's unbreakable bonds with Jeanne.

Knowing that even Bayonetta had no other choice but to participate in said gamble - no thanks to Bayonetta not even being AWARE of Umi's death until fighting Alraune - the idols looked upon the final recordings with shock coursed through their very being.

 _ **Try so hard as I might...**_

 _ **Try so much as I can...**_

 _ **In the end, it's down for nought...**_

 _ **My only source of hope – Muse – down the drain...**_

 _ **My humanity, gone like a flickered light...**_

...

 _ **All shall feel this pain...**_

 _ **All shall know this hate...**_

 _ **All shall remember this day...**_

 ** _The day where I will_** _ **be the monster...**_

 _ **The monster everyone fears just to get Muse back...**_

 _ **If I have to kill everyone responsible for the disbandment of Muse...**_

 _ **If I have to kill those who wish to continue Muse's legacy,**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Then. So. Be. IT.**_

 _ **Hate...**_

 _ **Hate...**_

 _ **HATE!**_

Silence filled the skies yet again; everyone in Muse and A-RISE were shocked to a standstill as the recordings soon zoomed to a pile of dead bodies Chris oversaw...

For it did not take every one present long enough to know what those dead bodies represented.

 _The bodies of people who would go against her plans to reunite Muse..._

 _The bodies of people who would support other idol groups other than Muse in general..._

 _The bodies of people, who, in all account only make small comments about_ _ **Rin's costume during the PV 'Love Wing Bell' – the same people who only commented that 'She looked just a bit too cute and frilly; nice song though.'.**_

 _ **Yes...**_

 _ **Even that did not escape Chris's grasp, for she thought that those are also responsible for Muse's disbandment...**_

 _ **Even though Muse and A-RISE themselves knew that they had NOTHING to do with Muse's disbandment AT ALL!**_

Even Bayonetta and Madama Butterfly, despite their calm demeanour, frowned slightly in surprise at the extent Chris was willing to go just to get Muse back.

Using hate to kill everyone who would try to disband Muse...

Hate to kill whoever dared to emulate Muse in general...

 **Hate to do anything to get Muse back...**

 **ANYTHING...**

 _Chris had indeed changed._

 _And certainly NOT for the better..._

 _Not. At. All..._

 _ **Nothing will remain unscathed..."**_

 _ **(Scene ends with the saddened expressions of Muse and A-RISE upon the lower right, with Bayonetta and Madama Butterfly frowning calmly upon the left, with a terminally corrupted Chris filled with intense, cold Hatred imbued upon by Erida on the middle with the word 'HATE' chanting ominously upon the background...)**_

 _ **Next episode: Interlude – Kotori's Requiem!**_


	14. Interlude: Kotori's requiem!

_**Interlude**_ _ **: There's only one You – Kotori's Requiem!**_

As the apparition recording faded into the distance, Kotori was the first to shake her head in disbelief.

"To think she would go that far to get Muse back, granted, it is a decoy that Erida used, but still...to think she's willing to do that to get Muse back?" Kotori sighed. "Using hate..."

"For the sake of a complete family, the fact that all she wanted was to feel love yet again, she's willing to destroy the masses just to have peace with herself; ironically enough, she had become someone whom she had sworn to fight against all along – an entity of misguided hatred." Umi nodded.

"Chris is slowly becoming a monster if she carries on like this..." Hanayo shivered in fear.

"I think by that point, she will think that it's well worth the trouble." Honoka sighed deeply. "Her actions towards the decoy Tsubasa certainly shows."

"To think that this is what I might become if I continued to succumb to grief over my failure at being a ballerina before I joined Muse and continued to antagonise them..." Eli shook her head in sadness.

"I think by this point...reasoning with her about me being innocent is about as much as trying to chase a tail as a cat – it will never make much difference..." Tsubasa sighed.

Kotori, however, had her reservations as she stretched out her right hand and feeling the soft snow landing gently upon her palm.

"What is it, Kotori?" Umi wondered.

Kotori sighed deeply.

"Maybe it's my heart…or maybe it's the way I am, but I can't help but feel sorry for Chris-sensei." Kotori replied softly. "Woman had gone through so much…only to see the shaggy dog being shot at the end."

"Given a person who had changed the much maligned industry of idol culture, only to see her true dreams shattered before her very eyes, I ain't surprised. But that does not justify her gambit of sending an Irenic hunting Umi down." Bayonetta shook her head. "Or even going so far as attempting to nuke Shizuoka and Otonokizaka..."

"Or even going so far as to justify killings of every single innocent being she had unleashed so far, just for the sake of getting everyone of you back." Madama Butterfly frowned. "I mean, yeah, I maybe the Mistress of Atrocity...but what Chris did was just...no..."

"But still…if I were to be in her position…" Kotori shivered. "God knows if I would have done the same thing too; there's only so much a human can take till they break."

"I would have felt the same too when my mother died." Bayonetta simpered. "But I choose not to, because I loved her, treasured her, and I swore that there is nothing in the world that I cannot do, even when I face the same situation as she did.

She then turned around to face Kotori with a firm nod.

"I believe that you will do your best and make the right decisions should the worst come in the future - after all, you have your friends and Umi to back you up and enjoy life as it is, right?"

Kotori clutched the snow softly, and smiled gently.

"Maybe that's why you…you can help Chris-sensei out of her suffering she's in." Kotori simpered. "You represent the other side of the spectrum, proof to Chris-sensei that, yes, there is still hope at the end of a dark tunnel of what she presumed to only be filled with despair and hatred; the one who will lead and defeat Erida to set Chris-sensei's hatred free!"

"Now that's the eyes of someone who has made a resolute choice!" Bayonetta grinned.

The rest eventually regained their smiles upon seeing Kotori's comforting smile and Bayonetta's aura of confidence.

They knew that Chris had done a lot of things that benefit the school idol industry and turn them for the better.

But for Chris to translate her grief and hatred to unnecessary suffering for the innocent people just to get them back and restrict their freedom...Muse and A-RISE would never allow it.

"I guess sometimes...there is a line to be drawn." Honoka nodded.

"Chris-sensei have done a lot of things to help us, but to unleash disproportionate retribution to justify her hate and grief due to our disbandment years ago...no amount of sympathies we showed will justify her actions." Umi nodded firmly.

"We can repay her!" Eli simpered.

"And the way we do it, will be by stopping her; showing her how far we have come, the journeys we have endured, and the love we have for one another!" Kotori nodded as both Umi held each other's hands, blushing in bliss.

"Yeah! Rin agrees!" Rin grinned.

"We're not gonna just be sitting ducks and cower in fear just because of what she did." Tsubasa nodded firmly. "We will show that with our bonds forged with one another – either through friendship or love – will triumph over her hatred and grief!"

The other members nodded, smiles etched across everyone's face as they placed their hands on top of one another's.

"Let us show her just what we can do, how far we have come – our strength of our bonds for one another, the bonds we forged as school idols!" Kotori cheered.

"SUSUME TOMRROW!" the rest cheered along as they raised their hands high up in the air, smiles gracing across their faces as they felt like walking on air.

Both Bayonetta and Madama Butterfly fist bump one another, pleased with the development so far.

"Well, at least they ain't angsting about it!" Madama Butterfly chuckled.

"Tell me about it – no words can describe how far they have come – it's something that can only be conveyed by feelings alone." Bayonetta's soft smile said it all – pleased with how far Muse had come.

"Chris is having her work cut out so much if she thinks her recordings will sink us to her level!" Madama Butterfly grinned.

"Over our dead body she would!" Bayonetta casted a side glance and winked.

Just as the team were traversing through the icy, several Will-o-wisps began arising from the remaining Joys' corpses scattered across the floor, emitting wails of sorrow...

" _ **Free...we yearn to be free...this sorrow...too much to handle..."**_

The young ladies frowned as they huddled closely back to back, chills running down their bodies but kept their cool thanks to Bayonetta's presence.

"Beat 'em down?" Tsubasa suggested.

"Let's!" Honoka nodded as she unleashed a huge shockwave via punching the ground.

The shockwave struck multiple wisps all at once as they fizzed out soon after. Yet as soon as they were fizzled out, the wisps returned almost immediately!

"Maybe it's not dead yet!" Honoka frowned as she unleashed several high pressured shockwaves by punching the air straight, slashing through their flaming bodies and shattering them away...

Only to have them come back, no worse for wear!

"Maybe it needs a good headshot!" Tsubasa unloaded several charged blasters straight towards the Wisps, which dissipated nicely into the air...

Only to come back YET AGAIN!

"Okay, this is just nuts!" Tsubasa frowned.

Bayonetta unleashed several rockets from her Lt Col Kilgore upon the dancing wisps, shattering them into smithereens, but her victory was short-lived when they rematerialized yet again!

"They are weakened all right, but those souls needed something to make them go." Bayonetta commented.

Kotori's eyes widened; she had an idea.

"Wait!" Kotori shot out as she materialised her Joro "Bayonetta, try destroying them again."

Bayonetta winked, twirled around as she switched into her Elfin Knight set, and executed a massive break dance that unleashed numerous large arcane bullets that crushed the wisps.

 _ **OST Played: Snow Halation (Kotori's Acoustic Harp edition)**_

Just as the wisps materialised once more, Kotori strummed a harmonic chord to the tunes of Snow Halation, soothing the raging bodies that created the wisps in the first place.

Their fiery bodies soon slowed to a calm and soon enough, the wisps started to glow golden as they fizzled away for good, but not before departing with words of blessings upon the team.

" _ **Thank you, our souls are freed!"**_

" _ **May our light guide you upon the journey..."**_

After the last wisps fizzled away for good, Kotori placed her left hand upon her chest and felt a sense if warmth creeping upon her heart as she gave a soft smile.

"It would seem that the souls are tormented, and are not necessarily evil; they needed a departing note so that they can depart peacefully into the afterlife instead of Inferno." Kotori nodded softly.

"Wandering souls...the one's whom Chris must have captured and placed upon Paradiso just so that their hatred can fuel Erida's return." Eli frowned.

"There must be more where that came from, let's give them a hand so that they can rest in peace!" Kotori nodded confidently.

"Yeah, let's!" Nozomi smiled.

"I second that!" Honoka chirped.

The rest of the members agreed favourably with bright smiles upon their faces, with Bayonetta nodding and pleased with the development.

"That was awesome, Kotori!" Honoka praised.

"Soothing voices to calm the hate created from a soul's grievances – a requiem for one's soul. The peace it needed." Eli simpered.

Bayonetta nodded softly and gave a thumb up.

"See what I mean?" the Umbran Witch simpered. "Much like how you gave them the choice to be in peace without resorting to unjustified means, so will your friends should you stumble into similar things."

"There may be other souls in need for our help along the way to the exit, so let's help them attain the peace they want!" Kotori chirped and beamed.

"Yeah!" the rest of the idols agreed, with Bayonetta smiling along.

"They sure have grown a lot over the years!" Madama Butterfly grinned.

"To expect anything else would be a shocker!" Bayonetta nodded.

As they explored the Sea of Stars, freeing every lost soul they could find over the terrain, the land started snowing, bringing the ethereal plane into a frosty terrain, causing the idols to slip and fell.

"Owie..."Rin groaned.

Bayonetta, Honoka, and Eli managed to stand on ground thanks to their anti-slipping properties – Bayonetta's Odette, Honoka's Xochiphilli Greaves, and Eli's Terpsichore Skates – and managed to help the rest up on their feet.

"How're we gonna traverse towards the next safe point with all those slipping?" Rin pouted.

Bayonetta grinned as she clicked her fingers and summoned a pair of Madama Butterfly's hands once more.

Within seconds, both Muse and A-RISE were tucked safely by the Madama Butterfly's palm as Bayonetta skated gracefully along the icy ethereal plane – six members on each large palm.

"Woaaaaah!" Umi gasped at the scale of it all! "I know it's huge but...this is just...wow..."

"Hold tight, y 'all!" Bayonetta grinned. "This is gonna be a fast one!"

"Wow...such huge palms of hers!" Honoka's eyes widened in amazement. "Amazing!"

"Tell me about it!" Tsubasa grinned from ear to ear.

"It's comfy too, nya!" Rin purred as she bounced up and down upon Madama Butterfly's right palm.

"Amazing...to think that both Madama Butterfly and Bayonetta had the strength and size to carry all of us..." Kotori looked on in amazement.

"Well...she's not called the Mistress of Atrocities for nothing." Maki nodded in agreement.

As Bayonetta skated around while the Kotori and co. Set about purifying the souls, Madama Butterfly decided to strike up a conversation with the harp-wielding maiden.

"You're doing pretty well out there!" Madama Butterfly grinned.

"Thank you, Madama Butterfly." Kotori blushed happily. "Although both Umi and I are more impressed about how you and Bayonetta handled sorrows too!"

The Mistress of Atrocity gave a soft smile as she grunted softly.

"You think?" the Butterfly Demoness wondered; Kotori nodded.

Madama Butterfly chuckled. "I choose not to let grief dictate my life, Kotori. Sure, life will suck at times, especially after all I have been through when I was alive – dealing with a broken heart - but that doesn't means we are going to make the world in a worst state than it already is, wouldn't we?"

Kotori simpered shyly and sighed. "After seeing you and Bayonetta working side by side, knowing that both of you have suffered just as much as Chris, yet still take it in stride and even enjoy life as it is, culminating in the both of you rescuing Umi..."

The pale blonde lady nodded as she declared, "I want to be like the both of you in the future; to be capable of dealing with grief just like the both of you should anything worse arises!"

Madama Butterfly gave a soft smile, chuckled softly, and replied, "I have seen how you have progressed over the years, Kotori. Your kindness is great in your own ways despite your occasional weakness of being indecisive. It's great that you even want to build your confidence to protect the people whom you loved and for that, we approve! But I suggest that you don't become just a mere copy of us alone."

"Why?" Kotori wondered.

Bayonetta replied. "The fact that you loved yourself for who you are is why Umi loved you more than anyone else. Be confident, yes, but never lose yourself for who you are."

"You mean..." Kotori asked.

Both Madama Butterfly and Bayonetta then gave a mother like smile and winked.

" _ **You gotta be you, only one in the world."**_

Kotori took a bit to understand what it meant, but it did not take her long to understand what Bayonetta meant.

 _Just be herself..._

 _Yes, it was good to be confident and all, but in the end of the day, she is Kotori._

 _The Kotori that Muse came to appreciate her, the Kotori that Umi fell in love with, and the Kotori that had improved in her confidence over the years..._

 _To be confident is a virtue, but neither should she lose herself for who she was._

 _The most important thing would be to love herself for who she was, never be afraid to face weaknesses, and to take charge of her own life._

 _Because in the end, there can only be one Kotori Minami._

 _ **Herself...**_

"Bayonetta, Madama Butterfly..." Kotori simpered.

"Hm?" the Umbran Witch and the Mistress of Atrocity wondered.

"She may not admit it, but I'm sure that Chris-sensei will need our help to free her from this cruel fate she's suffering, so let's show her what we are capable of!" Kotori nodded and smiled brightly as her eyes glowed with a new resolve; her confidence returning.

Both Bayonetta and Madama Butterfly grinned.

"Now that's the eyes we've been waiting to see!" both shot out. "A sense of identity!"

At the same time, six pairs of Gracious and Glorious, combined with several Affinities descended from the skies, ready to strike.

Kotori held her Joro confidently as she stood in front of the team and strummed up a few rousing chords, buffing up their strength with burning crimson auras!

"Ready?" Kotori's eyes lit up as she strummed her Jori's strings with calm, sophisticated confidence. "Shall we show these angels what we're made of?"

The rest of the idols grinned.

"Let's!" the rest shot out as Bayonetta stood right beside Kotori while twirling her Elfin Knight and materialising her 'Sunday's Best'.

Because hey, if they have to fight, might as well fight with style, right?

"Bayonetta...thank you. Thank you for helping me and Umi get back together; finding that identity – the identity that makes me...me! I promise, I promise that we will do whatever it takes to repay you – by living our lives to the fullest we can be!" Kotori declared, her soft smile exuberated radiance that brought a grin to everyone's face – her positivity infected everyone.

The positivity of facing grief and adversity with choice; the ability to write one's own path, one's own future, and one's own fate!

"Now we're talking my language!" Bayonetta grinned as the ladies shot out...

" _ **LET'S ROCK, BABY!"**_

 _ **(Scene ends with the team charging headfirst into a group of Enraged Gracious and Glorious, their weapons armed at the ready as both Bayonetta and Kotori led the charge!)**_

 _ **Next episode: Paradiso - Sea of Stars Part 2: Awaken – Kotori's Harmonic Requiem! Facing Justice itself – Iustita!**_


	15. Paradiso – The Sea of Stars Part 2!

_**Chapter 14: Paradiso – The Sea of Stars Part 2! Facing Iustita - Unleash Kotori's and Umi's EXceed Trigger!**_

 _ **OST Played: Riders of the Light (Kotori's Harp Rendition Infinite Climax Pure Platinum ReMIX)**_

" _Joro's Blessings: Harmonic Strum!"_

As Kotori strummed her Joro's strings to the upbeat tune of _**'Riders of the Light'**_ , a sense of thrill rippled over Bayonetta as she grinned mischievously; the whole team charged with a huge glowing aura akin to the moon's majestic glow.

Bayonetta swiftly dashed towards the first pair of Gracious and Glorious, activated Witch Time for just a split second, and unleashed a huge Full moon Pirouette slash using her pair of Rakshasa by her hands. She then launched both Seraphims in a Witch Twist uppercut slash, spun around in a pirouette slash, delivered another Witch Twist slash, swiftly unleashed a couple of cross slashes and sweeping slashes, whipped them in an overhead somersault via her leg-equipped Alruna, and launched them way higher with a Wicked Blade uppercut.

Bayonetta then activated her Witch Time yet again, blinked towards the Seraphims' back via Crow Within, slashed a couple times, then blinked towards their front yet again to unleash a graceful pirouette slash, before launching them higher up once more, where the fire-electric golden duos were soon greeted with a flipsaw Alruna whip crashing down upon them - while said whip sliced through their muscles and crushing their heavily ornate armor down to the floor in a large explosive crater!

The Gracious could not stand the huge pressure and burst into pools of dissected parts and halos, but Bayonetta side stepped her way and launched into a pirouette slash yet again before the Glorious could react!

With a nice kick into the groin, Bayonetta activated her Umbran Climax, unleashed a couple of Infernal Weaves Punches so fast that it ignited the air on fire and struck the Glorious along with the massive punches, then summoned Madama Butterfly to slam the Seraphim's body with a ginormous headbutt, followed by Butterfly's monstrous Body Slam that crushed the Glorious's claws. She then teleported towards said Seraphim using Crow Within, delivered two massive roundhouse kick via Lt Col Kilgore's explosive rockets, sent it crashing down the ground, proceeded to kick diagonally in the air while activating Witch Time, sending _**THOUSANDS**_ of Elfin Knight's bullets raining down upon the helpless Glorious.

Despite the Glorious best attempts in getting up close and personal, its attempts were made futile as Bayonetta's exceedingly fast reflexes allowed her to twirl, somersault, over flip, parried her way through, all while switching between Scarborough Fair, Love is Blue, and Elfin Knight while dancing her way through various gun kata positions and roundhouse kicks that unleashed countless amounts of Infernal Bullets!

The Infernal Bullets then proceeded to bombard the angel without mercy, crushing its puny corrupted body out of existence before the angel had any chance to utilise its agility; a once terrified prospect from Paradiso, reduced to nothing but a plaything for Bayonetta...not that she would care!

"Lights out, baby!" Bayonetta kissed her Elfin Knight and winked.

 _ **Eli and Nozomi start!**_

Eli skated ahead of Nozomi, neutralised the Glorious's electrical terrain thanks to her Terpsichore's electrical skates, and engaged in rapid fisticuffs with the Gracious's armoured claws.

Both side deflected blows well; neither would bulge. However, Eli managed to catch the fire elemental Seraphim off-guard when she swiftly unfurled her Terpsichore Fans, unravelled numerous electrical mini daggers upon its fan bodies, sent them flying straight towards the Gracious's emblazoned body in rapid dancing motion, then twirled around in a ballerina pirouette to unleash several more through her skates, then turned with her backs facing the angel, and promptly unfurled her right Terpsichore Fan just as the electrical daggers upon the Gracious's fiery body exploded thanks to the fire-electricity chain reaction!

The Glorious attempted a electrically charged lunge upon Eli, but the blonde grinned as she twisted her body gracefully out of harm's way and delivered a crunching kick upon its back, with Nozomi leaping over Eli to deliver a massive Fortuna smackdown!

Taking advantage over their staggered statuses, leapt towards the fire First Sphere Angel, struck the Gracious hard with her overhead kick, executed several graceful ballerina slashes via her Terpsichore Fans – cross slashes upon its chest, sweeping slashes to crush the Gracious's armor, pirouette slashes, cleaves that cracked the Gracious's heavily damaged helmet head, uppercut slash, and alternating punches in between slashes. She then alternate between sweeping kicks and pinwheel kicks, and finished off the combo by launching an condensed electrically charged kick that sent a huge electrical blade wave, via her skates, blasting the golden angel towards Nozomi!

Nozomi, taking advantage of Glorious's stunned state, charged up her Fortuna with large amounts of razor-sharp wind and electricity, and delivered a huge bat smash crashing straight towards both the sailing Gracious and the stunned Glorious!

Eli dashed in for the kill after the two golden angels crahsed upon the floor, however, her attempts to launch a first strike ended up being deflected by Gracious's swift blocking from its fiery claws of doom. Eli, however, was quick to recover from the deflected attack and side stepped just in time before the Gracious could follow up with a massive flaming twister claw attack, with said Gracious being slammed hard via Nozomi's Fortuna Eruption – a huge slam that erupted a huge surge of electricity from the ground up!

Eli leapt up into the air, twirled her body in an electrically coated flipsaw slash, blitzed upon several directions while slicing through their armors and muscles with the grace and agility of an expert ballerina, then descended diagonally towards the two golden angels with her electrically charged skates, kicked them right in the kisser, unleashed a huge forked lightning that blasted and branched out to electrocute the charging Affinities, and causing them to explode in a pile of jewels and halos!

Nozomi also followed up with a sweeping swing that crashed upon Gracious & Glorious's skulls, staggered them, then executed a slow – but steady – triple swing smash that ended off with a crashing cleave and a burst of arcane energy descending upon them in a huge energy blast!

 _ **Honoka and Tsubasa start!**_

With Kotori's Joro Blessings, Honoka felt a refreshing sensation sweeping past her nerves; the sound waves soothed her soul, calmed her nerves, and brought a bright and confident smile upon her tender face!

"Come and get me, you pricks!" Honoka grinned as she gestured both her hands towards herself and winked.

The Gracious and Glorious duo saw red and threw all sense of logic out the window as they charged towards a taunting Honoka; which was exactly what she wanted!

Honoka gave a firm nod towards Tsubasa, who nodded in return as she unleashed Shocking Party: Acid Rain and commanded the purple lasers to rain upon the golden angels' flesh and bones with relentless arcane force!

Honoka unleashed a huge burst of energy as she activated her Exceed Trigger and staggering the angels for only a short while despite their enraged state. Gracious managed to snap out of her and lunged towards Honoka, but the latter had more than enough time to charge up large amounts of arcane energy, get in up close and personal, and collided her Xochiphilli Gauntlets upon the fiery angel's chest.

A huge burst of energy impaled past the Gracious's golden ornate armor and blasted the angel back tens of meters behind.

The Glorious, seeing Honoka and Tsubasa's relationship, gave a sorrowful and raging screech that sent her body into overdrive, emblazing her own body with a cold, dark aura akin to Chris's.

"Careful! You know what that means!" Honoka warned; Tsubasa nodded in agreement.

The Gracious's eyes glowed immensely red, engulfed its claws with a contradictory mixture of Nitrogen and Fire, and began blazing straight towards Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa!" Honoka shot out firmly.

Tsubasa, while fending off Glorious, managed to spot a swift red blur heading straight towards the angel and attempted a riposte, but the Gracious roared and managed to leap into the skies just right before Tsubasa's Riposte...

Tsubasa smirked just as the fiery golden angel began descending diagonally down towards the seemingly helpless leader of A-RISE and would seem to have her in reach...

Until Tsubasa managed to twist her body in the last second to dodge past the Gracious's fiery charge, clicked her hands, and revealed a field full of Turrets and Mines!

"FULL BARRAGE!"

Upon Tsubasa's command, the turrets unleashed huge burst of Infernal Energies towards a surprised Gracious and Glorious, scorching and melting their golden armor away, all while the surrounding mines swiftly homed in towards the duo and engulfed them in a large Infernal Explosion!

Both Gracious and Glorious swiftly cleared off the smoke with a giant roar, but were soon met with Honoka charging ahead with a massive stinger punch that impaled their bodies like hot knife on butter.

The Glorious managed to get back on track, charged up its electrical claws, and attempted to lace the floor with a huge surge of lightning.

Honoka, however, caught the cue, dashed back to cancel her momentum lag, swiftly launched the Glorious into the air with a swift Just charged uppercut, stepped upon Glorious's face, and grabbed its face by her right Xochiphilli Gauntlet.

"Is that all you've got?" Honoka grinned as she performed a overhead slam straight on the ground, crushing parts of Glorious's bones and shattered most of its armor away; the ground erupted in a huge burst of arcane energy and scorched its flesh even further!

" _Rising Dreams!"_

Honoka launched the sucker in the air without hesitation, unleashed a couple of cross slashes and sweeping slashes so blurry that only streaks of golden energy slashes danced upon the skies, dive kicked the electric Angel straight down, cancelled her momentum lag to turn around, and launched said angel high up the air!

A soothing sensation rippled through her nerves, muscles, and spines like an ocean's calm; her hair began flowing smoothly along the wind as her mind became clear and her eyes began glowing bright red.

The leader of Muse then charged up her Xochiphilli Blade – one of the many swords that was formed upon her sword wings – threw her sword up like a boomerang to conjure a heavy whirlwind to keep the Glorious afloat, charged up her Xochiphilli Greaves, and launched herself into a flurry of highly concentrated kicks that sent it straight back towards an awaiting Tsubasa!

Tsubasa grinned, unleashed her Exceed Trigger – Venus to stun both Gracious and the fast approaching Glorious.

"Whippin' in style!" Tsubasa winked as she unleashed numerous giant arcane bullets rocketing straight towards the fiery and electric golden claw angels while choreographing herself in positions similar to Shocking Party; Kotori's blessings from Jord's harp strings maximised her reflexes so much that she had virtually no lag in between her choreographs. The bullets bombarded upon the angels' body, shattering their armor, scorching their flesh, impaling through their bones with the heaviness of a super iron ball!

Tsubasa then merged her dual revolvers together, revealed a giant Parasol Cannon with glittering star motifs upon its sleek black body, charged up large amounts amount of Infernal Energy, unleashed a giant crimson cannon shell towards both Gracious and Glorious, crushed their bodies, and sent them flying towards the other descending Affinities while incinerating them in a giant spherical flare!

 _ **Rin and Hanayo start!**_

The explosion managed to blast Rin and Hanayo's share of Gracious and Glorious high up the air, allowing Hanayo to plant her Ferona upon the ground and unleashed Ferona's Blessings: Fury Streams of the Sakura upon the airborne angels.

" _ **Love Wing Bell: Blitz!"**_

Riding upon the Ferona's Blessings rising currents, Rin leapt towards the skies, launched herself forward in a blindingly quick and lethal dash, and smashed it upon the Gracious's skull.

" _ **Love Wing Bell: Ferona's Swift Strike!"**_

Imbuing her Benzaiten Katars and greaves from the Sakura Storm's gale and Kotori's Joro's Blessings, Rin let rip a vicious one-two of a whirling kick, followed by a swift downward stab upon the Graciou's fiery chest – the wind blowing away all the fire to make RIn's attack bypass safely – craving shattering its defences.

Rin swiftly followed up with Love Wing Bell: Sparks and Flames that torched the Glorious's body in a giant explosion, with the wind fanning upon the fiery blaze scorched its armor even further! She then followed up by absorbing the runes accumulated from unleashing her previous skills, channelled it upon her greaves and Kisshoten, delivered a vicious combination of sweeping slashes, cleaves, roundhouse kicks, ended off with a massive sweeping kick right in the electric angel's armoured helmet that shattered into smithereens, and a huge shockwave blasted a huge snow covered angelic palace a kilometre away into explosive dust!

Gracious, however, managed to recover in mid air, landed on the ground, charged its legs, emblazoned itself with a huge fiery burst of energy, and launched itself to the skies in an attempt to strike Rin!

Hanayo, upon seeing the agile Gracious rocketing towards Rin, planted the staff swiftly as Ferona's orb started to glow intensely!

" _I will never let you hurt Rin! Give me strength – Ferona's Protection: Blade of Storms!"_

Hanayo chanted several incantations as several circles filled with incantations, inscriptions, and runes materialised from beneath her feet. The skies soon distorted upon itself as highly pressurised wind blades - imbued with highly charged Infernal Energies - by the dozens began raining down with relentless velocity towards the rising Gracious, the wind blades piercing through its cracked armor and sliced through its musculature with insane speed

Rin, taking the cue to strike, pounced upon the fiery angel like a cheetah catching a deer for its dinner and sent it crashing down on the floor via Love Wing Bell: Graceful Electrocution, unleashing a huge spherical electrical burst!

The enraged Gracious attempted to claw in on Rin with its fiery claws, but Rin managed to flip backwards, landed on her feet, swiftly sidestep to dodge the Gracious's locomotive fiery charge, then proceeded to turn around just in time to launch a massive fiery kick upon Glorious's electrical lunge; Rin's sharp hearing managed to pick the sparks buzzing just right behind her!

Rin winked just as Hanayo nodded readily, charged up large amounts of Infernal Energy – Earth – upon its staff as it glowed a mixture of purple and green. Streams of sunlight began seeping from the clouds as they swirled around the glowing charged orb, glowing like the warmth sun of spring!

" _Feronia's Harvest: Melodious Harmonic Stream!"_

Streams of earth, rocks, sakura petals, solar, and infernal energies began bursting out from the charges orb as streams of multi-coloured streams of energy – combined with Sakura petals dancing upon the streams themselves to provide more oomph – struck hard upon both Gracious and Glorious. The streams wormed and weaved their ways gracefully through their foes like fairies, dancing upon the darkness to illuminate the skies, impaling, and scorching their whole body with immense arcane energies!

Rin charged large amounts of Infernal energies welling up inside her, lit her Kisshoten Katars in intense flames, and leapt towards the airborne Gracious and Glorious.

As Kotori began strumming the acoustics to 'Love Wing Bell', Hanayo unleashed streams of earth and wind energies to bless Rin with more energy as the cat girl slashed and kicked Gracious with the graceful choreography to 'Love Wing Bell' in mid air, then blitzed towards Glorious, slashed the electrical angel with the same fluid manoeuvre, unleashed several stylised sweeping kicks while alternating between slashes.

With the rousing, energetic tones plucked freshly Kotori's Joro, Rin lashed through both Gracious and Glorious by dashing through them from the left to right, then tenaciously striking vice-versa, and slashing through the armored angels with vicious tenacity in a compass-like formation!

"Hanayo, finish it nya!" Rin winked.

Hanayo nodded readily, planted Ferona onto the ground once more, waved her hands gracefully in the air several times, charged up large amounts of infernal energies, and...

" _ **Ferona's Wrath: Torrential Storm of the Youthful Spring!"**_

Two giant orbs soon surrounded the surprised Gracious and Glorious – one of Sakura Petals, one glowing dirt orb representing earth, and Hanayo standing at the middle of it all. Hanayo then spread her arms, unleashed a giant arcane tornado, married both the Sakura Petals and the earthly arcane energy together into the spectacular storm, and summoned pinkish petals that danced gracefully around the main tornado as slightly smaller variations of the huge tornadoes branched out to strike the surrounding battlefield. Both variations converged into the foes' body with such relentless grace and ferocity that it crumbled the numerous icicle architectures into angelic dust, halos, and let loose several arcane explosion that fatally damaged the two golden angels! The whole field soon transformed into a field of freshly blossomed flowers as the storm scattered the seeds of springs upon the battlefield, redecorating the once bleak, dull, and sorrowful paradise of the angels!

Rin added the coup de grace by kicking the Gracious towards the Glorious, and then crashed them both upon the ground with a massive Love Wing Bell: Flipsaw Grace!

 _ **Umi Sonoda start!**_

Umi Sonoda bolted towards the charging Gracious and Glorious before the latter duo managed to sude step their way through.

However, Umi managed to anticipate the angels' agile maneuver and managed to change her course within a split second thanks to the soothing, yet energetic chord plucked by Kotori's Joro that jogged her nerves' receptive systems.

Catching the Gracious by surprise, Umi doused both her fists with arcade-charged water swirling on both of her fists, and delivered a swift and angular right hook upon the fiery angel's jaws!

A huge crack riveted through the skies as Umi materialised her Suijin and used her bow to whack, slash, bat, and kicked the Gracious senseless thanks to the bow's aquatic body rendering its fiery body powerless!

 _ **OST Change: Wonderful Rush (Infinite Climax ReMIX)**_

Umi then swiftly unleashed numerous streams of aquatic arrows into the skies and towards the Gracious itself, bombarding its body with large amounts of highly concentrated aquatic arrows in numerous choreograph positions reminiscent to Wonderful Rush, feeling a rush of happiness rushing upon her very soul...

The fortune of being alive, of being able to work together with the one that she loved so much, of being able to stand up and experience the wonders of life – despite the craziness of it all!

Oh yes, what a wonderful moment to be alive, to experience new heights, new adventures, and to be the one whom she loved...yes it sure was!

With every choreographed step Umi executed with grace - with every energetic strums from Kotori's sonorous harp as she strummed Wonderful Rush's chorus - the more rapid and fluid Umi's arrows were released. The arrows rapidly surrounded the Gracious, giving it no chance of escape as they converged and struck it hard upon its once fiery armor!

Glorious plated its claws on the ground and unleashed a surge of electricity to shock the blue hair maiden of the ocean, but Kotori managed to strum up a few notes to raise numerous earth towers from the ground up, commanded the earth towers to surround Umi, and successfully earthed the electrical attacks away!

Both Umi and Kotori nodded, gave each other reassuring smile just in time for the former to aim her Suijin and rained numerous ocean arrows that frolicked, weaved, and struck down hard and fast upon the charging group of angelic mooks!

Both Glorious and Gracious flared up and managed to get their feet up, and dashed around both Umi and Kotori in an encircling formation, creating silhouettes in an attempt to confuse the hell out of them maidens.

Both Umi and Kotori, however, stood back to back and nodded just as Kotori began strumming to the tunes of Wonderful Rush. Umi then unleashed several streams of aquatic arrows that began encircling the two maidens like rings upon a gas giant, with Kotori using the arcane energy charged up from strumming Joro to gather earth, dust, and ice particles to mix in with the aquatic arrows that further supercharged the arrow's encircling speed!

Umi then closed her eyes, soothing her mind; her spirit composed as a wave of calm determination swept over her very soul while discerning the Gracious and Glorious duos encircling them from the ones that were just fighting with the rest.

She got into her Kyodo position; Kotori strummed the chorus...

Umi began charging up large amounts of water upon her finger tips as it materialised into a gradually glowing aquatic arrow.

Just as both the Gracious and Glorious leapt from the front and back to launch a pincer attack, time began to slow to a crawl from Umi's point of view as she calmly pulled Suijin's nocking point; her eyes glowing ocean blue.

Umi knew her time was now...

" _ **RELEASE!"  
**_ Umi unleashed the fully-charged aquatic arrow and blasted both Gracious and Glorious high up into the air in a curvy pathway!

The swirling arrow rings dispersed upon the skies upon Kotori's command via Joro, homed in upon the head oceanic arrow, zipped past said arrow, curved in as they nosedived towards both Gracious and Glorious, shredded through their muscular bodies, sent them crashing down the ground with the main arrow leading the attack, and ended off with a massive arcane geyser eruption that ripped both First Sphere Angels into bits and pieces from the pressure!

"Alright!"

Both Umi and Kotori backhanded each other, blushing softly in bliss.

 _ **Erena and Anju start!**_

Both Gracious and Glorious blitzed forth to have a slash at Erena, but the purple hair lady squat down in time as the angels were soon greeted by Anju wielding dual Anankes in front of their faces!

" _ **Necessity Burst: Riposte!"**_

Two huge burst of infernal energies blasted out from Anankes' barrels, the highly pressurised bullets smashing both Gracious and Glorious faces in, and sent them stunned and keeling with their bodies exposed!

With the duo stunned, Erena swiftly drew her Maia, dashed forward to strike them with a massive infernal stinger, detected an opening, and swiftly slashed both Gracious and Glorious with the choreograph to 'Private Wars' multiple times, ending off with a giant sweeping slash that blasted them back towards the other side of their battlefield!

Both Gracious and Glorious' bodies flared into a fit of rage as they realised Erena's sword choreograph was reminiscent to 'Private Wars' – further cementing Chris's extensive reprogramming while mind controlling the Hierachy of Laguna's angels. The duo golden angels bolted towards both Anju and Erena, with Glorious surrounding itself in a huge bolt of electricity, dispersing itself in a bolt of energy, and began blitzing multiple directions!

Knowing that this was all just an attempt to force them to make a falsified move so that the angels can find an opening, both Anju and Erena nodded at each other as they stood back to back and waited for an opening, keeping their calm by holding each other's hands.

The Glorious swiftly blitzed right in front of them, but Anu nodded, raised her Ananke, and attempted to blast them with a shotgun blast, but the electric angel managed to teleport out of harm's way.

Both Anju and Erena, however, nodded, gave the cue to jump and gracefully dashed mid air left and right, then proceeded to dash upon the ground in multiple times to further confuse the Glorious's mind!

The Glorious, unable to get a close hit upon the duo ladies, paused shortly after to catch a breath...only to have Anju dashing in forward, impale said angel with Ananke's barrel, unleashed a huge shotgun blast to burst through its armoured chest, then leapt away gracefully just as Erena executed another Stinger, followed by a triple slash combo, paused slightly as the Glorious was stunned, imbued her Maia with flaming energy, leapt forth to crash the angel down with a giant dragon cleave, then sent it flying towards a surprised Gracious in a huge Swallow Hurricane Slash!

The Gracious side stepped deftly, but Anju, having known about Gracious and Glorious movement patterns, backflip over the swift moving Gracious, twirled her body around just as she landed gracefully, took the Fiery Gracious by surprise, and greeted said angel with a shotgun blast upon its face before it can react!

"A one and two and three!" Anju grinned as she unleashed a strong buck shot with each number she uttered, keeling and staggering the helpless angel with Ananke's massive Infernal Bullets!

" _ **With sweeping grace I shall triumph! Maia's Grace: Slice of the Fourth Dimension!"**_

Erena, who just finished up her combo slashes upon Glorious, swiftly twisted herself over, executed a graceful slide dash, unleashed a massive cross slash, sweeping slash, triple slash combo, overhead spin slash, then back dashed to brandish her Maia multiple times in a huge blur just as multiple pillars of light pierced through the Gracious's body, and snapped her fingers just in time converge the light pillars upon the fire angel in a massive sword storm!

"Ready?" Anju grinned.

Erena landed just right beside the princess-like lady and gave a calm nod and a smile; nothing more needed to be said.

Both Gracious and Glorious lunged forth in a combination drill attack of electric and fire, but Erena swiftly swung her Maia vertically, and synchronised her parry against the drill attack to force the angels into a keeling stun.

Erena then stood down just as Anju stacked four fully-charged shotgun shells upon Gracious and Glorious's bodies, sent them sailing sky high via a huge blast. Erena then chargedup large amounts of arcane energy, teleported straight towards both Gracious and Glorious, began unleashing multiple flurries of graceful brandishes and slashes, then landed upon the other side of the battlefield with her back facing the foes just as a single iaijutsu slash sliced through their bodies from the fourth dimension, and cut them cleanly into two!

Anju then leapt over brought out her dual Ananke, then unleashed a large shotgun combination blast as a coup de grace to the combo attack, landed right beside Erena just in time to high five each other!

 _ **Nico and Maki start!**_

" _ **Nico Nico Radiance: Meteor Burst!"**_

" _ **Psyche's Seal: Abyss Mire!"**_

Nico twirled her hands as she summoned numerous phoenix-shaped incendiary comets upon the charging Glorious, while Maki chanted an incantation using her blood seal and forming a circular pit of crimson Abyssal Mud swirling upon their area.

Both the Glorious and Gracious were too enraged to tale notice, stepped upon the mire, ensnarled by streams of infernal mud wrapping around their limbs and claws, and slowing them down almost to a crawl just as the Meteor Burst swiftly struck upon Glorious like rapid bullets on high!

 _ **"Psyche's Offensive: Spiritual Bolt!"**_

A huge ring of infernal energy surrounded Maki as several streams of bolt danced around the skies and bombarded upon the slowed Glorious mercilessly, piercing through its armor and enfeebling its limbs by shattering parts of its high-end golden armor!

Maki, knowing that Abyss Mire would not last long, casted another Abyss Mire right beneath Glorious's feet, slowing the electrical angel yet again, and summoned a huge bolt of electrical fire that struck the ground!

 _ **"Psyche's Devastation: Cursed Fire!"**_

A huge circle filled with a fiery insignia of a butterfly's wings soon materialised right beneath both Gracious and Glorious's feet, corroding through their usually thick and durable armor, burning through their flesh and bones, and drastically reducing their defenses!

"Nico, it's time to turn it up!" Maki nodded.

Nico then dashed towards both Gracious and Galorious, switched her Euphrosyne's attributes into light and infernal energies, began unleashing streams of energy streams that slashed and sliced through both angels in tune with 'Dancing Stars on Me' 's choreography; waving her hands midair as she conducted the streams to dance through the air, juggling the foes midair as the streams crashed through and burned their already enfeebled armor away into sparkled dusts

Nico grinned as she gyrated her Euphrosyne's tri elemental orbs like a hi-tech chain gun that it became a huge blur and merged into a huge cannon complete with a satellite-shaped barrel and Euphrosyne's three orbs decorating its hi-tech body – complete with bolts, pistons, mechanics, intricate techno line, and even phlebotinium filled with purple infernal energies!

An large amount of glowing electricity, dust, energies, and gas began swirling swiftly upon the cannon's barrels like a nebula that soon collapsed into a huge swirling sphere of immense light, electricity, fire, and infernal energies!

" _ **Nico Nico Radiance: SUNNY DAY PARTICLE BLAST!"**_

Nico squeezed the revved up the motorcycle-ike handlebar upon the cannon's side body with her right hand, pulled the trigger with her left, unleashed a gigantic wave motion blast filled with immense infernal energies streaming around its main energy blast, and within seconds crushed the opposition with its highly-pressurised blast of pure

, unadulterated joy and energy given shape and form upon Nico's Euphrosyne!

"Maki!" Kotori nodded confidently as she strummed her Joro to the tune of

 _ **"Psyche's Burst: Shadow Bolt!"**_

Maki positioned herself just right _below_ both Gracious and Glorious, bend large amounts of dark crimson infernal energies into numerous shadowy arrows, sent them soaring into the air, and swiftly sent them crashing mercilessly down upon both First Sphere Angels and ending off in a huge purple pillar of Infernal blast!

"Gotta say, Kotori's buffs really did us well!" Maki grinned.

"I know right? Just blast them straight in the face where it belongs!" Nico grinned.

"Bayonetta!" Kotori nodded readily as she strummed the final chords to the beat of Wonderful Rush; the Climax is at hand!

With an infusion of Kotori's attack buff thanks to her Joro, Bayonetta leapt into the air, activated her Umbran Climax, transformed into the Umbran Armor, ad unleashed streams of crimson Infernal Bullets that crashed upon the Affinities and Acceprtances without any refuge whatsoever, burning the skies with their blood and halos, and ending the battle spectacularly!

The team cheered on - another battle won, another verse cleared, another spectacle at hand!

"That was amazing, Kotori!" Honoka shot out as she embraced her best friend in glee.

"Kotori sure take the cake for this verse, that's for sure, nya!" Rin grinned.

"I gotta say, you came a long way since we first met at UTX, Kotori." Erena nodded and simpered. "Umi is indeed lucky to have you as her lover!"

"It is thanks to all of you that I can be who I really am today!" Kotori smiled sheepishly. "Honoka, Umi...and most of all, Bayonetta. I will do whatever I can to help you all out!"

"You are what you want to be in the end; I might help you but your willingness to be just you is what kept you in your game in the end." Bayonetta winked.

A huge burst of energy soon shattered the skies as numerous thorn-like tentacles began erupting from the ground up, whipping about as if the whip had a life on its own...

Filled with hate...

Filled with anger...

Filled with vengeance...and a thirst for _**Justice.**_

 _ **Misguided Justice, nonetheless...**_

Kotori cranked up the synth and unleashed a huge electrical soundwave that managed to electrocute numerous tentacles off and blast several more away...

"Let's make a break for the exit! It's in sight and we'll have more space to fight against that Eldritch Abomination!" Bayonetta shot out.

Just as the rest managed to make a bolt towards the portal, dodging debris, sticky purple slimes, and even lasers of hard light cutting through the floors while cracking them senseless. Several close shaves were had, but the motivation of the exit in sight propelled both Muse and A-RISE towards the outskirts of Vigrid's Air base, a high-pitched, child-like voice soon echohed upon the skies...

An eerily, child-like voice...a voice that Bayonetta knew way too well. A voice filled with sinister intention...but seemingly mixed in with sorrow and hate all in one.

"So...that Abomination decided to play, huh?" Bayonetta grinned.

"Abomination? Wait...you mean that tentacle wielding thingy that..." Honoka's eyes widened in shock.

Before anyone can hazard a guess, a huge Valkyrie began rolling across the landing strip, with Luka piloting said plane itself.

"Hey ladies, over here!" Luka shot out in concern.

"Cheshire? You managed to commission a Valkyrie plane, of all aerial vehicles, huh?" Bayonetta noted in amusement.

"Seems to be the only plane they have left as of now; Iustita seems to be on the loose, we have to hurry quick!" Luka nodded.

"Why?" Tsubasa wondered.

 _ **"Muse...the nine of you members have arrived. You all must not flee any longer; for our master awaits for your return since news of you all setting foot had reached our ears."**_

A colossal angel soon materialised itself from thin air. Despite that, however, the members of Muse and A-RISE soon found themselves on the verge of puking whatever they ate hours ago...

For standing right in front of them maybe an angel alright, but isn't what you would call a 'angel' per happenstance; a hideous amalgamation of adult faces and tentacles fused into a massive ball of light. Its adult faces possessed three massive tongues protruding from their icky moths in total, ending in child faces.

However, compared to the usual expression of Euphoria, Rage, and Despair upon the child faces, only one expression remained for all three...

 _ **SORROW...**_

 _ **Audito**_

 _ **THE SORROWFUL CARDINAL VIRTUE OF JUSTICE**_

 _ **DELTA IUSTITA**_

"Iustita..." Bayonetta crossed her arms as she looked upon the Cardinal Virtue of Justice in amusement.

"Okay...I thought Justice was supposed to be a woman with a blindfold, and scales, but...but THIS?!" Nico squicked her eyes and made a raspberry. "No...no, JUST NO!"

"I have seen Cthulu in movies but this...this is on a whole new level of ick!" Maki winced.

"Well, I'm never eating anything that's looking like a ball for the next few days now, thank you very much!" Tsubasa almost puked.

"That's just...disgusting nya!" Rin squicked in disgust at Iustita's model.

"There is ugly, then there is this..." Eli shivered as she turned away in disgust. "That's...just no."

"Why would we want to return with a disgusting ball of wreck like you?" Nozomi shot out.

Iustita replied. _**"Search your heart...I am sure neither anyone of you would want Muse to disband, nor do you all want your names and memories be forgotten through the rivers of time and eternity, nor do you wish to see your beloved Producer suffer at the hands of grief,...would you?"**_

Kotori clenched her fists firmly as she gave a firm stare upon the abomination that was Delta Iustita; the others, sans Bayonetta, were pleasantly surprised by Kotori's action.

"I know that everyone of us is reluctant when the time come for us to decide on Muse's future after Eli, Nozomi, and Nico graduated. And I know that everyone was indeed dismayed when we announced that Muse will be disbanding back then..." Kotori admitted.

 _ **"Then why bother? Why bother placing our master through so much suffering?"**_ Iustita replied. _**"Join us...and together, our master's suffering would end!"**_

"But to restrain our freedom, to reintroduce us to our burdens yet again, to prevent us from spreading our wings, to keep us in her cage, and prevent us from reaching for our individual dreams, just to lighten her grief that was no worse than what Bayonetta have gone through?" Kotori frowned. "That is not caring; that is straight up selfish desire from someone who had trouble dealing with grief and sorrow to begin with!"

 _ **"What?"**_ Iustita frowned. _**"How could you not have understand our master's intention? All she wants to do is to protect you all from the world of chaos that is the human world and A-RISE! She doesn't want you all to forget one another, to forget her as well; all in all she doesn't want her second family to drift further and further away by the harshness and chaos of life, and the negativity surrounding A-RISE in general!"**_

Bayonetta rolled her eyes.

"Putting the blame on A-RISE again, huh?" The Umbran Witch sighed.

"Forget it, I think by this point there's simply no use telling them that it isn't our fault." Tsubasa frowned. "Chris is just too deep into all of this addictive hate and sorrow..."

"Protect us? You call killing innocent beings 'protecting us'? You call restricting our horizons by confining only to Chris's personal space as protection? And besides, A-RISE was never at fault; your master simply just could not get over the fact that they are just in it for fun, and they made great partners with us during our time to show how awesome School Idols can be!" Kotori shot back.

Iustita then continued, _**"Think about it...when your journey ends, you would be apart once more until the day where you all completed your desired dreams...but who was to say that Man would use its twisted sense of humour - of reality - to ebb away at those precious memories you had with Muse? That's why she has to destroy those responsible; to protect you all while you make your possible reunion all the more safer!"**_

"Or maybe...that's what she thinks!" Kotori shot back.

Iustita's main eyes widened in shock...

 _ **"What?"**_

"It's not that we don't know Chris-sensei's reasoning for wanting us back, aside from wanting her dream of a second family! We all know that Chris wanted to protect us from the quote unquote _**'harsh realities of life',**_ to rid her fear that we would forget one another, and to rid her fear that we would forget her!" Kotori frowned. "And yes, life can be harsh, life can trample us down, make us rethink our beliefs for even just a moment - it sucks, yes, but it all comes down to how we react when we are faced with those circumstances!"

She continued, "Life isn't always a bed of roses, we may stumble, and we may fall fro the challenges ahead of us...but we have a choice- either we succumb to it like Chris-sensei did, or we stand up and fight the good fight and earn our happy endings! Our bonds with one another, the memories, the promise; those are what keeps us going in times of crisis, in the times where we thought that failure is the only way; our catalyst for us to make choices - the right ones!"

 _ **"Coming from a person as indecisive..."**_ Iustita replied. _**"A coward...how?"**_

"You are right...I am a coward." Kotori smiled sadly, but her smile soon turned to that of utmost confidence, feeling a rush of freedom rushing and filling up her chest with said confidence...

"In the past, I was the most indecisive person among every members in Muse; always letting my friends make the decision for me - like how I always say yes to everything and just go with the flow. I was afraid that other people may feel hurt because pf what I'm about to say, or even the fear of rejection from my peers and beyond. Heck, I nearly caused the entire Muse to disband after the first tournament, and I nearly missed my only chance to confess my feelings to Umi, and all of this happened because of my inability to just grow a spine and stand up to my own actions and make decisions for myself while just being who I am..."

Kotori then took a deep breath, then continued.

"But not anymore! Now I accept everything about myself - my strength, weakness, beliefs, everything! I will make my own decisions and fight! After all, being human - being yourself - also means accepting who you are, what you represent, and the things that makes us unique - weakness, strengths, and all!: Kotori nodded. "Can I say that I don't miss them during my few years prior to our fateful reunion? No! But I choose to hold on to the memories that I hold dear like everyone did, and now look where it got me today!"

 _ **"What makes you think that Umi is loving you, and not just some other generic girl that had grown a spine, only to lose what makes her unique in the end and ended up not so above it all?"**_

"Because there's only one me! I am not Bayonetta, I am not Umi, I am not Honoka, I am not everyone else; I am Kotori Minami - the maiden everyone grows to appreciate because my values! My friends, my love, are what kept me anchored upon my feet, and with that we shall overcome adversities with our path to a tomorrow where we can call it as our own!" Kotori declared.

"You all are too caught up in your grief to notice - and that is why we are determined to open up your master's eyes - see the truth and free her from her cruel fate!" Umi followed along.

Bayonetta silently nodded and smiled in admiration; seeing shades of herself - growing up from Cereza to where she was right now - rubbing off on Kotori and Umi, why wouldn't she be happy?

Umi gazed upon Kotori with admiration; her lover had certainly came thus far since the day they met...

Kotori then held Umi by her hands as both maidens faced the Cardinal Virtue of Justice with determined eyes.

"And if we have to beat you down just to prove our point, then so be it!" Kotori materialised her Jord soon after.

 _ **"How...how is it that a meek girl like you can gain that much confidence?"**_ Iustita frowned as she gazed upon Bayonetta, realising who could have inspired her. _**"Unless..."**_

For it did not take the Cardinal Virtue of Justice long enough to know who - in all of Omne's name - had inspired Kotori to such a level that even Iustita admitted...was unprecedented.

Kotori's smile and her gaze of gratitude upon an impressed Bayonetta basically sealed the evidence itself.

It was her...

 _The Famed Witch, The Overseer of the Left Eye, the Slayer of Jubelius,, Loptr, and Aesir, and the Child of Light and Dark._

 _ **"So it is indeed the Famed Witch who inspired you - a meek human - to a confidence level unprecedented by my standards..."**_ Iustita looked on, his tone dripped with disgust.

" To stand up for myself, but not lose what makes me unique in the first place! That is how I can repay Bayonetta - by being the one and only me!" Kotori declared.

 _ **"I see...so in the end you decided to refuse our master's only chance of amnesty, to be ungrateful bastards towards our master while siding with your mortal enemies..."**_ Iustita declared. _ **"Very well...I do not wish to destroy you, as it is my master's orders. But alas...if I have to kill you to harvest your soul back to our master just to reunite you to calm her grief..."**_

 _ ***BANG!***_

"Seriously, it would be best if you could just shut yer trap, dear! Deciding to destroy Kotori just because she is growing a spine and determined to be herself, to be more confident then ever? You speak ugly, just as much as you look!" Bayonetta smirked.

 _ **"The Famed Witch...leave if you must, for this is of no business of yours!"**_

Iustita then proceeded to uproot nearly half of the entire giant airbase, with cracks and quakes threatening to throw the team off balance with rock slides by the dozens!

Both Umi and Kotori turned towards the other Muse members, A-RISE members, and Luka, and nodded firmly.

"We will take the fight from there, the rest of you secure the Valkyrie Plane - otherwise we won't be able to get to Isla Del Sol!" Umi shot out.

"Right on!" Luka nodded.

"Be careful, Umi and Kotori!" Honoka nodded; the rest niodded in agreement.

"Beat his disgusting face off the ground till kingdom comes!" Nico shot out.

"Give him a nice makeover, he deserves it!" Eli grinned.

As the rest quickly dispersed without hesitation...

Tsubasa approached both Umi and Kotori and gave a soft smile.

"I'm sorry if it left any bad taste on your impressions about me..."

"It's no fault of yours, Tsubasa! And neither does Erena and Anju; Chris-sensei's grief, sorrow, and hatred just won't get better, but that's why we are going to prove her wrong!" Kotori simpered.

Umi nodded readily and followed up with a smile.

"Show that abomination, on behalf of the entire school idol industry!" Tsubasa grinned.

"Scratch em hard, nya!" Rin cheered.

As the rest moved out of swiftly towards the Valkyrie Plane, only Umi, Kotori, and Bayonetta remained upon the field, facing the abomination that was the hateful Iustita.

 _ **"This is your last warning, Bayonetta. For if you value your life, you will not interfere as it's no buisness of yours!"**_ Iustita shot out in disgust.

"Run this by me again?" Bayonetta raised her eyes in amusement. "Me? Leaving? When us three can have fun playing with you? The moment you started trying to beat them down, you have just stamped your first-class ticket straight six foot deep!"

Bayonetta then glanced towards Kotori and Umi, a familiar grin of kicking angelic ass etched across her face.

"Ya ready to rock this world alight?" Bayonetta winked.

"Let's!" Both Kotori and Umi nodded and gave a confident grin in return - no more words needed top be said to that giant abomination, right?

Bayonetta's eyes then started glowing purple as she entered 'Serious Mode'.

"Ready, Kotori, Umi?" Bayonetta grinned.

 _"The tranquil wind that soothe the earth..."_

 _"Give me the strength that I shall birth..."_

 _"From the weakness of whom I have grown stronger..."_

 _"I came...I saw...I CONQUERED!"_

 _"EXceed Trigger:_ _ **Jörð!**_ _"_

A huge burst of wing broke out as a numerous rune-imbued circles formed right beneath Kotori's feet, and almost immediately after a majestic aura materialised itself as a Infernal Norse Maiden with smooth silky sleeveless white battle ballgown with armour plantings upon her chest and waist area. A crown of roses, chrysanthemum, lavender, rosemary, and sakura cherry blossoms sat on top of her head, vbrimming with immense arcane energy.

 _"Calmness of the sea..."_

 _"Our heart and minds merged as one..."_

 _"Confidence in me!"_

 _"EXceed Trigger:_ _ **Suijin!"**_

A large aura surrounded Umi's very being as took the form of a lady with long and beautiful red-white miko robes overlapping her waist area, a left shoulder pad, and a black scarf around her neck.

"You know something?" Bayonetta asked.

"uh?" Both Umi and Kotori wondered in return.

"Sometimes even bringing down the anvil _isn't enough!_ Let's have some fun with them uglies; plenty of time for pillow talk afterwards!" Bayonetta grinned.

Kotori giggled. "Sure, why not?"

Umi shrugged and chuckled sheepishly. "As long as we don't get slimed, I am fine by taking 'em uglies out!"

With their weapons at the ready, the trio braced themselves for battle - their spirits high, and their smiles unmistakably confident...

They were going to give Iustita an ass-whopping!

 _ **"LET'S ROCK, BABY!"**_

 _ **(Scene ends with an Angels Pose - Umi and Kotori standing back to back with Suijn and Joro's aura following suit; Bayonetta high kneeling by her right feet, Elfin Knight pistols akimbo, with a wink upon her face!)**_


	16. The Cardinal Virtue of Justice!

_**Chapter 15: The Sorrowful Cardinal Virtue of Justice!**_

 _ **OST Played: L'Giustizia Dolorosa ('The sorrowful Jutsice' in Italian) – Delta Iustita's main theme**_

 _ **AN: (A dark reprise of Iustita's main theme – "In giving every man his due.")**_

Delta Iustita rearranged three of its tentacles in a triangular formation, charged up loads of energy, and unleashed three thick lasers that dissipated into numerous small lasers raining down swiftly upon the Umi, Kotori, and Bayonetta!

Umi swiftly stepped forward, got into a Kyudo position, and fired Oceanic Stream: Aurora Arrows as the water-based arrows absorbed light from the sun; with Kotori strumming to the acoustics of Wonder Zone, her fingers charged up with large amounts of arcane energy as she infused those energies towards umi's Aquatic Kyudo Arrows. The arrows soon glowed with the radiance of a rainbow, mixed in with Kotori's Blessings of Jord, and vaporized the raining lasers successfully!

Iustita then tried to slam the duo hard with its other free tentacles in an attempt to throw them while distracted, but Bayonetta drew her Shuraba and flourished upon the fast approaching tentacles with numerous giant Wicked Blade Sweeping slashes, cleaves, and multi-hitting horizontal slashes that sliced cleanly through their angelic fleshes while drawing their angelic blood!

While several of its tentacles were deflected back and slammed against Iustita like a pack of solid hails upon a cloudy morning, Iustita roared, whipped out several more of its tentacles, and sprayed numerous purple toxins straight towards the trio!

Kotori, knowing that miasma would spell trouble, strummed up a smooth ballet rendition of Snow Halation, with her Exceed Trigger – Jord amplifying the synth upon her earthly Harp and unleashing a large emerald spherical construct that surrounded them and imbuing them in warmth.

" _ **Jord's Blessings: Harmonic Barrier of the Earthly Rhythm!"**_

The sound waves blasted away the noxious particles that threatened to poison the trio, while Earthly pillars were raised from the ground up, morphed into beak-like constructs, and choked the baby faces to cut their toxic spray short!

Bayonetta casted a glance upon both Umi and gave her, trademark smile – their cue to attack.

Bayonetta switched into Rodin – not the Infinite One, but two pair of golden shaped rings that she received from defeating its namesake the first time around – morphed the Rodin into a giant trombone, and charged up large amounts of energy; Umi swiftly set up her Kyudo positioning once more, with Suijin assisting in charging up tons of water into a large spherical mass!

" _ **Oceanic Stream: Aquatic Sanctuary!"**_

"Go!" Umi shot out as numerous streams of aquatic arrows burst out from the large sphere, weaved through the skies to slice through the rock and debris that Delta Iustita threatened to hit the trio with, and struck Iustita's main baby face tentacles – three of them – in rapid succession!

Umi then leapt from rock platforms to platforms, encircling the Sorrowful Cardinal Virtue of Justice with arcane arrows, and commanded them to slice through the meatball abomination with medium-sized leviathan projectiles!

Bayonetta then proceeded to activate Witch Time, charged the Rodin's Trombone till critical mass – solid crimson – and unleashed a giant spherical mass of energy crashing straight towards one of the main tentacles baby face's forehead crystal, inflicting such dense damage along with Umi's attack that it brought said main tentacles down and out!

Bayonetta leapt upon the stunned tentacle just before it recovered and started to lift itself up in an attempt to shake her off, but the Umbran Witch managed to hold her ground as she sped forth gracefully with Panther Within. Iustita rained forth numerous icicle shards in an attempt to slip Bayonetta off the track while simultaneously materialising a buzz saw made of pure light to slice her up.

Bayonetta, however, switched between her Panther and normal form with split second reflexes numerous times, granting her invincibility to pass through the buzzsaw, landed on the ground as her normal self, cancelled the inertia by dashing back slightly, and swiftly reflected the numerous icicle shards towards the adult face right in front of her!

Iustita unravelled more of its secondary tentacles – ones that have spiked pods as its ends - and pour out highly concentrated aurora beams.

" _ **Jord's Blessings: Ambient Drone!"**_

Kotori, however, swiftly reacted with several quick strums upon Jord as her EXceed Trigger unleashed a huge burst of electrical sound wave that deflected the beams away in a large spherical explosion back towards the Sorrowful Cardinal Virtue of Justice. Iustita then flailed its whip and slammed them hard upon the rocky platforms in a frenzied attempt at flattening both Kotori and Umi apart, but the two lovers stood back to back with their EXceed Triggers and combined their attacks in a sonorous display.

" _ **Sonorous Harmony: Supersonic Arrow!"**_

Kotori and the Aura of Jord strummed their harps together, allowing Umi's magical aquatic arrow to resonate with immense arcane powers, to which the blue hair maiden let it loose in a calm yet spectacular display of arrow rain striking hard upon Iustita's form with relentless ferocity, ending off with a giant waterspout to pierce through its form for massive damage!

Bayonetta, taking advantage of the stun time, whipped out her Elfin Knight, proceeded to pummel the face that was holding one of the three main tentacles into vomiting its 'hearts' out with rapid-fire Madama Butterfly's Wicked Weave Punches, then summoned forth Madama Butterfly for a supermassive headbutt that blasted hard at Iustita's main body. The Umbran Witch then proceeded to strike several poses reminiscent of tai-chi while crimson Infernal Energies began crackling upon both of her arms, brimming with energy, until her left eyes glinted...

 _ ***SHWING!***_

With a nice clean horizontal cut thinner than a paper slice, Bayonetta leapt off the tentacle she was standing on just as said limb splutter blood and dismembered itself into the dark depths of Inferno!

" _Amazing...Bayonetta utilizing iaijutsu not just with Shuraba, but also her bare hands when applicable, and slicing through those thick stalks with ease? And I thought we have seen it all..."_ Umi raised her eyes in amazement. _"But I ain't falling back either!"_

Umi nodded towards Kotori, who nodded in return; both had the same sentiments exactly!

" _ **Oceanic Stream: Suijin's Grace!"**_

Inspired by Bayonetta's confidence and prowess, Umi twirled around as she and the aura of Suijin let loose numerous Leviathan Arrowz, twirled counter clockwise to unleash several more, commanded her EXceed Trigger to fire a Kyudo aquatic arrow that zipped past the numerous Leviathan Arrows, and redirected them towards the Kyudo arrow where they graced around the leader with utmost grace and fervour - like interconnecting rivers flowing upon the vast and seemingly endless ocean beyond.

" _ **Jord's Blessings – Chord of Serene Grace!"**_

Gathering large amounts of arcane energy upon her fingertips, Kotori strummed up a energizing chord that summoned forth multiple heart-shape clusters made of crystallised notes.

The aquatic arrows resonated with the musical notes, charged themselves up with immense green earth energy and sharp rocks, and crashed upon the second main tentacle with the relentless force of a giant waterfall!

Iustita roared in sorrow as it charged up large amounts of Cryokinetic energies, unleashed numerous dark silhouettes resembling human beings up above the skies, commanded them to meld into one giant dark orb, and soon had them dispersed in a giant explosion!

Numerous noxious meteors attempted to rain upon the duo as a result of said explosion, but Bayonetta leapt towards the two girls with Panther Within, activated her Witch Time at will to unleash numerous infernal bullets that stacked themselves upon the meteors' centre, and crushed them within seconds flat!

"Now's the time!" Bayonetta shot out.

Kotori chanted a few incantations as she raised a tall staff made out of pure Infernal energies. She then strummed several more notes swiftly, raised numerous earth towers to store the immense energies with each notes she strummed, commanded her EXceed Trigger into unleashing a huge arcane burst that shattered the earth towers into chunks of crystallised notes and rocks, infused them with arcane energy from Jord herself, and sent them crashing down upon Delta Iustita just as the Cardinal Virtue attempted to clear its view!

" _ **Oceanic Stream: Dimensional Barrage!"**_

Without giving a moment's reprieve, Umi proceeded to unleash flurries of Leviathan arrows straight towards the Audito, except this time the arrows dispersed upon Umi and Suijin's command, disappeared through the very plane of existence via numerous dimension portals, reappeared once again to slice through the numerous tentacles attempting to strike back at the trio, and crushed them completely via a huge dark explosion that sent several of its tentacles straight to Inferno.

"Sweet!" both Umi and Kotori high-fived each other while grinning blissfully.

Enraged, Delta Iustita commanded several more of its tentacles to charge up large amounts of icicle energies and sent them flying straight towards Kotori, Umi, and Bayonetta. Bayonetta grinned, however, as the icicle sphere were soon greeted by two Madama Butterfly's fists draped with scorching flames from the Umbran Witch's Durga Fire!

 _ **100 Gigaton**_

 _ **300 Gigaton**_

 _ **700 Gigaton**_

 _ **900 Gigaton**_

 _ **1500 Gigaton**_

 _ **2000 Gigaton**_

 _ **3000 Gigaton**_

 _ **Gigaton Sequence successful!**_

 _ **Max Bonus: 30000 Halos!**_

The grinning Bayonetta proceeded to punish Iustita's miscalculation by firing flurries of rapid-fire punches right at the icicle sphere, sent said sphere crashing right back at the Audito, and hit the second main tentacle's baby face right on its forehead crystal, stunning it heavily!

"Take it from here, gals!" Bayonetta winked.

Both Umi and Kotori nodded readily as they climbed aboard the second main tentacle and rushed forth towards the adult face interconnecting said tentacle, but the Audito unleashed a huge buzzsaw made of hard light streaking right towards their way!

Knowing how Bayonetta's method in clearing the buzzsaw ambush, both Umi and Kotori nodded to each other, positioned themselves – Umi at the front while Kotori at the back – and executed a graceful cartwheel dodge that was just _**enough**_ to sent them past the gaps in between the light buzzsaw!

Iustita sent forth several smaller tentacles to shoot forth light beams towards the duos, but the Kotori strummed up a magical tune from her Jord Harp as said EXceed Trigger temporarily merged with Kotori and sent her breaking into a graceful pirouette, gathering earth energies and generating a spell weaver effect that neutralised a large sum of light lasers.

" _ **Oceanic Stream: Serene Grace Burst !"**_

Umi simultaneously pulled the nocking point of Suijin, charged up rapidly while absorbing the halations reflected from the snow itself, materialised a pair of aquatic angel wings, commanded the Aura of Suijin to unleash a ring of twenty aquatic arrows, and sent them converging together to strike hard past the barrage of light lasers!

Before the Audito could do anything right, both Umi and Kotori delivered a massive dynamic entry kick upon the adult face's nose, forcing said face to screech in pain as Iustita vomited and revealed its second beating 'heart' encased in its second main baby faced tentacle.

Iustita attempted to counterattack with four smaller tentacles, but Bayonetta successfully pinned them down by summoning Madama Butterfly's Wicked Weaves while both Umi and Kotori combined effort to weaken Iusita's second main 'heart'.

Sensing that enough damage had been inflicted, Kotori and the Aura of Jord began charging up massive amounts of arcane energy that sent their hands and harps crackling with energy.

Umi noticed that there was a small sapphire button located upon the lower bow frame, pressed said button, and widened her eyes in amusement as soon as the bow glowed, rearranged its mechanisms, and began transforming into a sapphire Tachi with intricate lines forming a leviathan's head!

"Now this...this I gotta admit is kinda sweet!" Umi grinned as she gave Kotori a firm nod.

Kotori twirled around to deliver a massive slice across the second main tentacle's 'heart' after charging up enough arcane energy upon her finger tips via Jords's musical notes, with the EXceed Trigger Aura doing exactly the same thing to compliment its massive damage!

" _ **DRAW!"**_

Umi also bend down, clutched her transformed Suijin Tachi by its hilt, drew straight across the tentacle's 'heart' with a clean diagonal slash at approximately the same timing as Kotori's musical energy blade slash, and leapt off the second main tentacle while holding Kotori's hands just as said tentacle burst into a pile of blood for the hands of Inferno to claim!

"We're halfway there!" Umi nodded firmly.

Bayonetta nodded as she switched into her pair of Durga Lightning Claws on her hands and proceeded to swipe through the third main tentacles with electrical Wicked Weave Claws!

With each swipe of the enhanced Durga Electric, the sharp claws sliced the tentacle's flesh and sinews apart; the electrical energies shock and blasted numerous blood vessels into oblivion and even sliced through numerous smaller tentacles away, damaging Delta Iustita's main body heavily!

Delta Iustita, enraged at the outcome spat out numerous gooey slimes that transformed themselves into numerous slime copies that looked like a certain goddess of Hatred.

And of course it did not take Umi and Kotori long enough to notice who that girl was...

" _ **Erida...**_ " Umi frowned.

Before anyone can react, the slime clones swiftly moved in with stinger strikes in an attempt to bring both Kotori and Umi down!

Both Umi and Kotori nodded at once; whatever it was, it would be best to settle it if time permitted, right?

Umi and her EXceed Trigger successfully parried the stingers from the three slime clones in her front, charged up large amounts of aquatic energy, leapt to the skies, transformed their Tachi to Bow Modes temporarily to rain down numerous sapphire arrows in a titanic barrage, switched back to Tachi Mode, charged up large amounts of aquatic arcane energy yet again, and sent themselves crashing straight towards the slime clones, eviscerating them in a huge oceanic explosion within seconds!

Kotori, on the other hand, merged with the Aura of Jord， encased herself in a large sphere of earth, and unleashed numerous infernal silhouettes of Jord striking hard at the slime clones with brandishes, stingers, parries, and even giant encircling slashes that sliced through the slime's core and greatly weakened them in time!

"So Erida is capable of reviving the Auditos despite being sealed..." Umi frowned. "Unless Chris-sensei..."

"Even when she's sealed, using Chris as a vessel to channel her hatred well enough to reanimate the Auditos through hatred alone is well enough." Kotori nodded.

Iustita roared as it summoned loads of barbed tentacles and proceeded to whack at the platform that Bayonetta, Kotori, and Umi were standing upon.

Bayonetta grinned, however, proceeded to break into a high speed breakdance while unleashing huge streams of Infernal Rockets and Wicked Weave Heels with her Lt Col Kilgore attached upon her _feet,_ then leapt into the air via Panther Within, and proceeded to enjoy kicking about the other incoming flailing tentacles effortlessly like a rugby player eager for a massive touchdown!

Overhead kicks, pirouette kicks, Witch Twists, one-two kicks, you name it; Bayonetta's got it all as the tentacles flailed about and slapped Delta Iustita hard upon its kisser and bloodied its abominable body no thanks to the barbed tentacles!

Bayoneta then grinned, drew out her Shuraba, proceeded to slice one of the barbed tentacles apart, took said dismembered tentacles with her Durga Electric offering protection from the barbed spikes, and charged it up with immense electricity...

"Umi! Kotori! DUCK!" Bayonetta smirked.

Both Umi and Kotori managed to bend down just as the Sorrowful Cardinal Virtue of Justice was met with a swift a smack across the kisser and the third main tentacle by virtue of a makeshift electrified whip – courtesy of the dismembered barbed tentacle!

Umi's body glowed as she charged up large amounts of arcane energy via her EXceed Trigger – Suijin, drilled right through the ground via an aquatic portal, homed in right beneath the third main baby faced tentacle, and launched a swift uppercut slash i with a giant geyser filled with aquatic bombs erupted from the ground up!

Kotori strummed up a calm and sonorous tune from the works of "Kira Kira Sensation!" resonating the aquatic bombs into a excitable frenzy that they swiftly bombarded through the third main tentacles with relentless pressure and ferocity.

Bayonetta added further insult to injury by brandishing her Shuraba and unleashed numerous Wicked Blade slashes, cleaves, overhead spin slash, slice, Pirouette Slashes, and finished off the combo with a nice, clean instant charged sweeper slash that sliced through numerous barbed tentacles cleanly, inflicting massive infernal damage!

Unable to take the humiliation any longer, Iustita launched a giant iceberg straight towards the trio, only for Bayonetta to stop said iceberg yet again with Madama Butterfly's fists, punched it several times to build up Gigaton Energy, sent it crashing back towards a surprised Iustita, and had wounds further aggravated by Umi and Kotori's EXceed Trigger enhanced – Oceanic Stream: Aurora Arrows raining down upon the third main tentacle!

Iustita's third main tentacle roared as it crashed hard on the ground, stunned. Umi, Kotori, and Bayonetta then leapt upon the tentacles and bolted swiftly towards the third main tentacle's heart, all while dodging, pirouetting, and blasting their way through the hard light-buzzsaw attacks that Iustita pulled out.

Bayonetta then drew out her Rakshasa, charged up loads of infernal energy, unleashed a huge cross slash, switched into her Shuraba, charged up yet again, and swiftly brought the house down with a massive diagonal Wicked Blade Cut!

"Last one!" Umi nodded.

However, just as the trio landed on the hard ground, Iustita let iut a sorrowful roar, eviscerated the entire battlefield with its barbed tentacles, charged up large amounts of angelic and cryokinetic energies, and unleashed a huge burst of light.

Iustita's light aura flared up like the sun's prominence – the massive light spikes covering its entire body sans the adult faces flared up like a rainbow, spouting out flaming toungues every now and then.

"Cursed Fools! You think you can refuse our master's amnesity forever! Do not think lightning will strike twice just because you have defeated me before and are now assisting Umi and Kotori, you cursed Witch!" Iustita roared as giant particles of light began crackling beneath its rectal area...

Umi and Kotori's eyes widened in shock, with Bayonetta frowning calmly as she equipped the Earrings of Ruin upon her ears...

Seconds after, a giant laser of hard light descended from Iustita itself, wasting and scorching the ground as debris and buildings scorched themselves under the intense temperature.

The idols aboard the Valkyrie Plane held their breath; surely they couldn't just go out like that, right?

Much to their relief, a giant black and gold Umbran Armour flew out from the Inferno, with a grinning Bayonetta piloting said mecha, and Umi and Kotori standing by Umbran Armour's shoulder pad, nodding and giving a thumb up at one another – including said Umbran Witch.

"I thought no one can survive that!" Rin gasped.

"Hot dang! This is awesome!" Honoka grinned.

"Gee, things can only escalate from here on out!" Tsubasa agreed.

"That was WAY too close!" Nico huffed.

"Well, at least they're coming in hot." Maki responded to Nico's statement.

"Gee, fine time to make that, huh?"

"Impossible...how is it even possible?! IMPOSSIBLE!" Delta Iustita roared.

Delta Iustita summoned forth numerous light portals and unleashed _hundreds_ of Gjallarhorn Missiles straight towards the fast approaching Umbran Armour!

"Ready?" Bayonetta grinned as she gripped the dual throttles.

Both Umi and Kotori managed to embrace each other with one hand, and held a hook spot with another, they knew that centrifugal force will do the rest!

"Ready for the barrel!" both Umi and Kotori shot out in glee; determined to make this fight a memorable one...

"Now WATCH THIS!" Bayonetta grinned as she piloted her Umbran Armour to do numerous graceful Barrel Rolls past the ever speeding Gjallarhorn Missiles, all while misleading several Gjallarhorn Missiles to commit friendly fires upon other missiles!

Iustita's eyes, however, glowed red as it redirected one of the leading missiles past the Umbran Armour, forcing the other missiles to redirect their paths towards _**Luka, Muse, and A-RISE aboard the Valkyrie Plane!**_

Bayonetta grinned as she set her Umbran Armour into auto-pilot, leapt off from the mecha towards the leading Gjallarhorn Missile in glowing red aura, whereby she used Umbran Magic to forcibly acquire it, surfed on said missile up above the skies, redirecting other stream of missiles towards said path right up to _**the Mesosphere!**_

Bayonetta then winked, and dived right past the leading missiles pack!

Just as the pack attempted to change course, the black hair Witch crossed her arms sensually, spread her limbs out wide asshe unleashed Godoka's and Homucifer's aura, let loose a huge pulse of purple – activating Global Witch Time - like she did back at the Akiba Dome, spun around while whipping her Elfin Knight in _every single direction_ , deactivated her Global Witch Time, stacked the bullets up nicely upon every single Gjallarhorn Missiles as a result, erased the missiles completely, the proceeded to fly back inside the Umbran Armour's cockpit – _**all within a method of seconds!**_

"Nice try, Iustita! But you will never think that this trick will go past by me!" Bayonetta taunted much to Umi and Kotori's amazement.

The rest of the team aboard the Valkyrie Plane, sans Luka, went mouth agape upon seeing more of Bayonetta's speed and agility at work – what more needed to be said?

"I...I..." Honoka's eyes twitched in amusement and bewilderment; sure, she could do a lot of cool tricks too...but for her to do what Bayonetta did just now?

"I still can't believe this is even possible..." Nico shook her head in disbelief.

"Well...our weapons allowed us to do stunts..." Maki replied.

"But even that wouldn't allow us to do stunts THAT CRAZY, RIGHT?!" Nico shot back in surprise. "I mean...I mean, whoooosh; all of this...this...flying, bing bang boosh within seconds flat – bullets flying and crushing those missiles, and attaching herself back in the..the...mecha and BANG!"

"Geez, on a sugar rush much?" Maki looked on in amusement.

"Well...we have to kinda admit...this was a spectacle!" Nozomi chuckled.

Iustita then proceeded to rain through the skies with even more Gjallarhorn Missiles, believing that numbers meant everything, but both Umi and Kotori were more or less prepared for the vicious assault as they quickly found balance while standing on the mech's shoulder pads.  
 _"Jord's Blessings: Harmonic Series!"_

" _Oceanic Stream: Rise of the Leviathan!"_

" _ **Combination - Leviathan's Rhythm: Wrath of the Ocean!"**_

The aquatic arrows merged into two gigantic leviathans with large jaws, sharp fangs, multiple armored layers, deep blue crowns upon their head, multiple horns on its body, and glowing sapphire eyes.

Despite only two giant leviathans ascending, the giant sea monsters tanked through half of the Gjallarhorn Missile barrages and swallowed the ither half through their huge, gaping jaw as large as Labolas's!

"Whaaaa...t...that came out from Umi's bow?" Honoka's eyes widened in awe.

"Yikes...Leviathan's that large? This is...wow..." Eli's eyes nearly popped out from the Leviathans' size _itself, much less their jaws!_

The enraged Iustita side dashed upon the left, summoned numerous barbed tentacles, and lunged them straight towards the Umbran Armour with said barbed tentacles, but Bayonetta executed a swift barrel roll to fly right over numerous tentacles at the very last second, activated Witch Time, and proceeded to unleash giant Infernal Barrage Bullets the size of giant Bonzai-Bills!

" _ **Suijin's Wrath: Oceanic Storm!"**_

" _ **Jord's Grace: Holy Hymn!"**_

Umi charged up her Suijin Tachi Mode and unleashed numerous streams of aquatic energy slashes that shattered through Iustita's golden-plated headguards and sliced through its form; Kotori strummed her harp to play a pure melody that flashed with a huge surge of Infernal and earthly energy, and sent the streams of rainbow energies crashing down upon the Audito for massive, scorching damage!

Iustita, throwing all rationality out the window at its constant frustration to hit Bayonetta and co, swiftly flew sideways towards the right and attempted to jab right through towards the Umbran Armor with tentacles blitzing out from its body almost instantly.

Bayonetta, however, anticipated Iustita's small wind-up animation before said attack, piloted the Umbran Armour for another Barrel Roll, activated Witch Time, yet again, and unloaded even more Infernal Barrage Bullets – this time with Umi and Kotori's EXceed Triggers unleashing even more _**Leviathan's Rhythm: Wrath of the Ocean**_ to strike hard at the last main baby-faced tentacle!

Iustita then dashed towards the back and began charging up large amounts of arcane energies, promptly charging straight towards the opposing trio with a huge headbutt-cum-tentacle strike combo.

Kotori, however, unleashed another round of Jord's Blessings: Ambient Drone that blasted away the surrounding tentacles. Bayonetta unleashed another Barrel Roll to dodge past the incoming headbutt, proceeded to punch Iustita's adult face with a massive one-two piston punch, a giant shotgun kick blast, proceeded to replace her machine-gun arms with a giant pair of Durga Electric Claws, and proceeded to swipe through Iustita's _**main body**_ with numerous high-speed electrified Infernal Claw Swipes - so fast that all Iustita could see was just blurs of blue, purple, and white!

Iustita charged up large amounts of energy and soon roared as it unleashed a giant wave of multi-coloured shockwaves straight towards the trio.

Umi, however, accessed her Suijin's Tachi Mode once more, formed a huge aquatic barier that encased the armour completely for just a second; more than enough to perform a well-timed parry _at the last possible second_ and absorbed said rainbow-colored energy with the water barrier!

"TAKE IT BACK! _**Oceanic Stream: Hydro Storm!**_ "

Both Umi and her EXceed Trigger charged up the Suijin's Tachi Mode and soon unleashed massive flurries of highly-pressurized aquatic rainbow waves that swiftly struck upon Iustita's massive body without mercy, whereby said waves bombarded, shredded, and eroded through its body's molecular and armoured structure like the endless river smoothing a hard, jagged rock.

Honoka's eyes widened even more at Umi's conjured spectacle; what more needed to be said?

Feeling braver and braver witch each strike – possibly because of Bayonetta's inspiration – both Umi and Kotori swiftly leapt forward towards the last main tentacle, and started bolted towards the adult face that was holding said main tentacle, much to the shock of the rest – sans Bayonetta!

Iustita's best attempts in getting rid of the two maidens by unleashing flurries of tentacle attacks, but the couples deflected the tentacles with their individual weapons, pirouetted their way through several descending tentacles raining upon them, side stepped left and right to dodge multiple raining light beams ever so gracefully - with Umi gracefully dancing her way and unleashing numerous Leviathan's Wrath to destroy the remaining light showers - then bend their backs down as they twist their bodies to dodge a swift tentacle stinger coming their way!

Upon recovering from said dodge twist, Kotori held Umi by her waist as both blushed ever so blissfully, then proceeded to lift the blue hair maiden slightly higher up in a graceful Waltz as Umi drew her Suijin Tachi, charged up large amounts of aquatic energy, and...

" _ **Our Hearts and Minds are as one! Harmonic Merge: Infinite Waltz!"**_

Both Umi and Kotori unleashed numerous rings of massively concentrated aquatic sword that sliced right through the numerous tentacles threatening to destroy them, then proceeded to unload massive amounts of rapid fire arcane musical energies from their palms, and ended off in a beautiful waltz whereby a huge ring of aquatic tachis resonated with the notes strummed by Kotori's Aura of Jord surrounded both maidens, slashed through Iustita's form, and inflicting severe damage upon its bloodied body!

"Now that's what I have been yearning to see – eyes of confidence!" Bayonetta grinned as she started peppering the main body with massive one-two punches and massive rapid fire Umbran Climax Infernal Missiles, then proceeded to launch forth numerous of ice and fire by using her Umbran Armor-enhanced Undine!

"YOU WILL KNOW OUR MASTER'S PAIN!" a desperate Iustita swiftly dashed back, forcing both Umi and Kotori to hold each other's hands to hold their ground, then swiftly unleashed numerous barbed tentacles from numerous different directions in an attempt to strike her down; everywhere except for the _middle_ , as Iustita found out much to its horror when Bayonetta activated the Umbran Armor's bosst mechanism to air-dashed straight in front while doing a smooth barrel roll, successfully evading the numerous tentacles attack, activating Witch Time once more, and proceeded to blast the sucker down with Infernal Rockets unleashed from the enhanced Lt Col Kilgore!

In another desperate attempt at destroying the trio, Delta Iustita spun its ball-shaped body around like a giant generator, charging up loads of rainbow energy and unleashed another wave of serial shockwaves across the skies!

Umi blocked swiftly with her Suijin's Tachi Mode as both she and Kotori launched into another Infinite Waltz as a massive counterattack upon the adult face's nose and head crystal, inflicting massive damage!

Honoka stood upon the open doors of the Valkyrie Plane where it was facing the battle zone, charged up her Xochiphilli, straight up _**punched said rainbow shockwave just as her gauntlets began glowing brightly for just a split second**_ , and unleashed a large crimson shockwave right back towards a dazed Iustita!

"Yosh!" Honoka cheered and grinned.

Bayonetta's Umbran Armour kicked the last main tentacle upon its kisser, forcibly inserted the Onyx Roses into the weaponry slot upon the dashboard, and then proceeded to launch into a massive rapid fire kick while unleashing huge buckshots to deal massive explosive damage upon the tentacle's kisser and forehead crystal!

The Umbran Armor then proceeded to punched Iustita's main body twice, all while unleashing a huge stream of highly concentrated Infernal Bullets between each massive piston punch, pirouette dodged her way out of several more tentacle attacks, activated Witch Time, and proceeded to brandished; flipsaw; slashed; rapid jabbed; cross slashed, and even pirouetted through its musculature and sinews with an enhanced Shuraba!

Both Umi and Kotori launched themselves into another swift dynamic entry kick upon Iustita's fourth main face, forced the Audito to vomit the fourth main tentacle till its 'heart' was exposed to all...

"Go, go, go!" Kotori cheered as the trio launched into an all-out attack that filled the arena with so much smoke, gunshots, earth tower strikes, aquatic tachi slashes, and immense arrow barrages that Delta Iustita had no opportunity to counterattack anyone of them!

Both Umi and Kotori leapt back towards the mech's shoulder pads just in time for Bayonetta to deliver the coup de grace.

With a final strike, Bayonetta commanded the Umbran Armor to clutch hard at the last main tentacle, activated most of its piston mechanisms, twisted said baby-faced tentacle, and wrenched the disgusting baby-faced tentacle off the Audito!

" _ **With our newfound resolve, our love is at hand!"**_

" _ **Our hearts and mind are as one!"**_

" _ **Through the challenges we faced, our lessons learnt!"**_

" _ **Against all odds, we will emerge!"**_

" _ **Excedunt Burst: Finalis Sonata de dirigentes Stella**_ _ **!" (Latin for Exceed Burst: Final Sonata of the Shooting Star)**_

Umi and the Aura of Suijin launched a lethal volley of Leviathan-shaped arrows up into the skies, with Kotori and the Aura of Jord strumming their harps to launch a huge electrical synth wave that resonated and combined with the Leviathan Arrows.

The electrified Leviathan Arrows pierced through the auroras, absorbed its light as it glowed intensely with the brightness of an Aurora Borealis themselves, then rained back down straight towards Iustita, shredded past its spherical form with relentless grace and ferocity like never before, and ended off said combo with a giant aurora spout that shredded past every flesh, bones, cartilage, and sinews aboard Iustita's bodily form!

"Time to put that ugly to rest!" Kotori followed with a bright smile upon her face, with Bayonetta grinning from ear to ear.

"All yours, Bayonetta!" Umi simpered.

"Now that's music to my ears!" Bayonetta grinned as she stood right on top of the mech, twirled her body entire body including her hands, bend forth, then shot right back up as she twirled around once more in time to chant...

" _ **OIAD**_ _ **NANAEEL**_ _ **OL**_ _ **OL PIRT**_ _ **OD**_ _ **MAHORELA, TORZV!**_ _ **TELOC VOVIM!" (The Power of Light and Dark, arise! Dragon of Death!)**_

Almost instantly, three huge portals – one of the Umbran Portals, a portal representing Godoka had four glittery translucent wings of an gel with red ribbons and white frillies, and a final portal of Homucifer with black veils and black feathers – materialised in front of the giant mech as Bayonetta summoned Scolopendra!

But wait, there's more!

Scolopendra darted with such deftness passed the Poertal of Godoka and Portal of Homucifer, and emerged from the other end in a new form that sent mighty chills at everyone upon the Valkyrie Plane!  
White and black clothes wrapped around Scolopendra's _ **ten kilometres body, its head transformed into that of a giant zombie dragon head with three white glowing eyes, millions of sharp, jagged teethes, numerous spiked mandibles, glowing purple veins of venom and toxins coursing through its body!**_

 _ **INFERNAL DEMON**_

 _ **ERADICATOR OF PARADISE – DRAGON OF DEATH**_

 _ **SCOLOPENDRA – INFERNUM DRACO MODUS**_

 **(Meaning Hell Dragon Mode)**

"Hoooooly...sh..." Honoka's swore upon a chill in her spine as she saw witness to a gigantic half dragon, half centipede demon the size and the length of a _**super tornado**_!

Tsubasa broke into a cold sweat, yet could not take her eyes off the majestic beast for even a second; she counted herself lucky that at the very least, it was fighting for their side!

"N...n...n...nyaaaaa..." Rin's legs turned to jelly; her eyes went white in a mixture of terror and awe upon the majestically creature of terror – a centipede-dragon hybrid!

"I...I...uhhhhh..."A rush of blood flowed through Hanayo's head and her breath hitched, as she broke it a cold sweat, but fainted soon after as she could not take the sheer sense of terror and awe mixed into one!

"AHHHHHHHH!" Eli turned away and embraced Nozomi in a frenzy; being scared of darkness was one thing, seeing Iustita is another, but to see a giant, monstrous, dark, and draconic _**CENTIPEDE?!**_

The Eradicator of Paradise's screeched turned even Honoka and Tsubasa's feet into jelly, much less its intimidating form itself...

Maki shivered up; her eyes widened and her irises shrunk in a mixture of silent awe and horror; Scolopendra's design said it all.

" _To think that this creature is called 'The Eradicator of Paradise'...its upon the flowing river of blood where he resides, said to have terrorized the paradise of Shangri-La during its prime...His looks can scare even the bravest of mortals into submission...*gulp*..."_ Maki shivered.

"Oh...my..." Anju's face turned white as a sheet.

Before anyone could utter even a whisper, Scolopendra – Infernum Draco Modus darted in a swift black blur, proceeding to wrap its long body and constricted around around Iustita's form, squeezed Iustita tighter and tighter, with blood veins, purple poison goo, and even fountains of blood slowly bursting out at the seams!

 _ **1000 EXATON**_

 _ **2000 EXATON**_

 _ **3500 EXATON**_

 _ **4500 EXATON**_

 _ **6000 EXATON**_

 _ **7600 EXATON**_

 _ **9000 EXATON**_

 _ **EXATON SEQUENCE SUCCESSFUL!**_

 _ **MAX EXATON BONUS: 850000 HALOS!**_

Scolopendra squeezed tighter and tighter until Iustita's form was at its absolute limit.

"Wrap it up, boys!" Bayonetta grinned.

With a final wrap, the Eradicator of Paradise swiftly crushed the Cardinal virtue of Justice within its grip, reducing it to nothing but a bloody ball of entailed organs, poisonous goo, and a pile of rotten mass!

"Ewwww...he looked even grosser!" Nico made a raspberry.

"And I thought he doesnt any fuglier than this..." Eli cringed.

"And there goes this weeks appetites for meatballs!" Tsubasa followed as she cringed too.

"Just...bleeeegh!" Honoka turned away in disgust.

Iustita gave off a sorrowful wail despite its bloodied mess, a wail that almost seemed to similar to Chris's wail of sorrow – a wail that Team Muse and A-RISE knew way too well...

Iustita declared. "All she just wants is for you all Muse members to return under her...to not be forgotten in the future that is to come...is that not a simple task to fulfil? Why subject yourself to the harshness of reality, when our Master can rebuild this world and seek eternal peace where it's just you all and her?"

"Sure, Reality maybe harsh - we might not see our next step in the future - but Humanity's strength is in its ability to learn from our mistakes! Our flaws are there, but we always move forward with the lessons we have learnt - not alone, but with everyone around us! That makes live worth living for!" Kotori replied firmly. "Through those trials and tribulations, where our bonds grow, our love for each other realised, and that is why we can defeat you!"

"So...so this is your determination...Kotori Minami...Umi Sonoda...your determination to continue trudge through life and meet challenges with positivity...to open _**The Door to Your Dreams...**_ So that is the power of Man – your Justification." Iustita admitted. "And to think that The Overseer of the Left Eye guided you all...as expected, your power is indeed magnificent..."

Bayonetta looked on in amusement.

"Whatever that was, I will see to it that the Lagunas will never lay a hand upon Muse, for I will swear upon it by the name of the Umbran Witches!" Bayonetta declared.

" _ **Only time will tell if your values can overcome the power of hatred and sorrow; if your memories nd the bonds you all have shared can overpower the maiden inebriated with sorrow**_! _**May the one with the most justified means win their honor to live!"**_ Iustita declared just as thousands of hellish Inferno hands reached out to claim their prize and dragged the Cardinal Virtue all the way back to the Depths.

The storm gradually cleared up as snow continued to fall – the battle was over...for now.

Both Umi and Kotori took their time to catch their breath as Bayonetta chuckled softly.

"Nice work, y'all!" Bayonetta gave a thumb up.

Both Umi and Kotori blushed and smiled as they embraced each other ever so blissfully, much to the relief of everyone.

"You too, Bayonetta!" both maidens replied.

 _ **Upon Ithavoll's Tower**_

"Urk!" Chris spat out blood as she felt a jolt of pain surging through her spine; Iustita had lost...

"No...NO!" Chris shook her head in disbelief as she clenched her hands on rthe side of her unkempt hair. "I cannot accept this...NEVER!"

" _Oh calm now, Chris...defeats like this happened sometimes, what matters most is that at least Muse are coming to you, so everything is still in place, yes? Just wait till they come and we will overpower them, that's for sure!"_

"That won't do!" Chris gritted her teeth as she winced – no thanks to the massive injuries she sustained after the battle with Jeanne. "Alito betrayed me, everyone is against me! They never understand my pain...I will show them who's laughing in the end!"

" _Well, even after your success...there is still the instances of Aqours to deal with – surely you had not forgotten 'The Next Muse', right?"_

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER CALL THEM 'THE NEXT MUSE!" Chris flared up. "They only serve to prolong my misery, for they will make everyone forget Muse as long as they exist - I will never have any rest!"

" _But Gjallarhorn missiles ain't gonna do a thing – once bitten twice shy, remember?"_

"Then I will personally find them myself!" Chris shot back in anger.

Erida smirked, yet she soon recovered her composure and showed a sense of 'concern' over Chris.

" _In your state right now? My dear, you're only going to get yourself killed, it's best if you can rest for a moment..."_

"NEVER!" Chris flared up once more, her hatred clouding over her judgement despite her wounds. "Aqours will pay...THEY WILL PAY! I don't care if I have to chase them down to the depths of hell for this...they will never ever emulate Muse's success...EVER!"

" _But you have no Alito by your side as your weapons...right?"_ Erida replied sultrily as she materialised a jet black scythe with light blue veins of intense icicle energies flowing long enough. _"Of that, you will need an even more powerful weapon to channel said hate upon your body..."_

Without a moment in doubt, Chris snatched said scythe by he hilt; the weapon's dark energy coursing through her body as her eyes glowed red hot with hatred.

Pure, uninterruptable, hatred...

" _We have decided to stop all activities after our graduation."_

" _Because Muse won't be what we are without the nine of us that make it unique."_

" _To spread our wings, to be free of the burdens and expectations of all..."_

" _The memories we have kept, the limited times we have, the lessons we have learnt, and the excitement felt during this two years is what makes life exciting! It's what makes being a school idol worth loving!"_

" _I can fly, no, WE can fly!"_

" _I love being a school idol!"_

" _Let's show how awesome school idols can be!"_

" _School Idols!"_

" _School Idols rule!"_

Chris roared, her howl of anguish shattered the tranquil peace that enveloped Isla del Sol...

The anguish...

The memories...

Those painful memories that made her who she was...

All because of one thing, and one thing only...

The fact that they were _**school idols...**_

For once upon a time she swore to protect school idols...

Now she did not care anymore...

Pain had engulfed her, and for that it gave way to despair...and from that paved the way to hatred.

"School Idol this, School Idol that, I don't care! I don't give fucks about them ANYMORE! They are the reason why Muse disbanded - that accursed branding of school idols!" Chris flared up, held the scythe with such grip that her veins bulged.

" _Aqours. Will. DIE. PERSONALLY BY ME!"_

A seductive smirk crept across Erida's face as she smack her lips ever so slowly...

Chris's hatred...so exquisite...and ever so delicious...

Everything went according to plan...for she had become the one whom she had swore to destroy – an unrelenting hatred towards her supposed 'former allies'.

One way or the other...hatred would be hers to live.

 _ **Back upon the Valkyrie Plane**_

"I suppose Bayonetta might make a..." Luka pondered.

"Wondering about me, I suppose, Cheshire?"

Luka turned to his left, and out pops Bayonetta!

"Oh FUCK ME!" Luka fell with his legs sky high!

"Is the plan running fine despite its initial turbulence, I suppose?" Bayonetta wondered.

"Well, yeah!" Luka huffed as he regained his composure at the piloting seat. "Sides, you caused one of em to have heart attack just now, yeah?"

Bayonetta looked across and saw a recovering Hanayo shaking her head and moaning softly; the Umbran Witch looked on in amusement.

"You alright, dear?" Bayonetta wondered.

Hanayo gave a weak smile as a reply as she nodded softly.

"Again...at least...it's fighting on our side..." was her reply.

"Well, it's just the way Infernal Monsters are based upon, Cheshire, you can't pin the blame on me now, can you?" Bayonetta replied.

"Still...a giant hellish centipede...yeah...that's a first..." Maki spoke.

"Well...to be fair...it is scary, but the are from Inferno best we could be thankful for is that it's fighting on our side." Kotori simpered.

"But still...the way you just...just dive bombed while flying out of your mechsuit, going balls on Witch Time, then whooooosh and boooom shakalaka..." Noco's eyes turned squiggly white as she waved her hands trying to explain the crazy away, with everyone brsting into laughter and breaking whatever tension lingered from the highly strung battle...

 _ **Minutes later...**_

"So...to think that Iustita's the only one who kept its own n eutrality towards humans intact before passing judgement instead of yapping about the humanity's negatives just like Sapientia, Fortitudo, and Temprentina does." Maki reckoned. "He didn't curse us like Sapientia would."

"Does that mean that with enough effort, we can convince the other Auditos, too?" Kotori wondered.

"Don't count on it." Bayonetta shook her head. "The other three had been bigoted against humans ever since they step foot on Earth; they just would never shut up about their dissent towards Humanity – sans Iustita. The Umbran Clans can testify to that. Besides, remember Sapientia?"

"So why does the Lumen Sages..." Umi wondered.

"It's part of the contract – like how us Umbran Witches made contracts with Infernal Demons – so the Auditos tolerated. That is, until the Witch Hunts; Fortitudo even went so far as to say that Humans are willing to buy into any news because of their stupidity and the evils of Free Will." Luka replied.

"It's true...according to Antonio's Guidebook, Iustita is the only Auditos that seemed to stand on the lines of neutrality - since the ideals of Justice varies from person to perspective, his belief is that Humans must strive to seek out their own meaning of said virtue itself." Maki nodded.

"Then for what reason Iustita joined the Witch Hunts in the first place? Or even hunt down Bayonetta for the Left Eye? Or even try to kill us in general?" Eli wondered.

Bayonetta mused on for a moment, then snapped her fingers.

"Loptr and Erida." Bayonetta replied.

"Pardon?" the rest wondered.

"The Witch Hunts might be initiated by the Angels of Paradiso, but it is ultimately Loptr's plan into getting both the Left and Right Eye to regain Aesir's power. It is easy to persuade Sapientia, Fortitudo, and Temprentina – they have bigoted opinions about Humanity to begin with – but since the virtues of Justice is what ties into the hearts of Man the most, Loptr has to manipulate Iustita and twist the Cardinal Virtue's sense of justice through his powers of Pure Evil. As of Erida, you don't need me to go through the meaning of 'unjustified justice' and 'drunk by the power of hate', right?"

"Iustita will side with just about anyone who has a strong and firm belief in their meaning of 'justice' – hence siding with Chris-sensei because of her twisted sense of said Justice and being mind-controlled by the Erida, but once we proved him otherwise, he relented!" Kotori explained.

Bayonetta simpered and nodded readily.

"The angels we're gonna encounter will increase a whole lot more now; with Iustita fallen, Chris-sensei will certainly do whatever it takes to make the opposing team regret that they were born to be school idols to begin with!" Eli frowned.

Honoka frowned. "Aqours."

"But still...Chris's hatred shows no sign of subsiding – with Iustita's defeat...I fear that Aqours will be in serious danger!" Hanayo shot out.

"It's not just them, Chris will certainly do whatever it takes to dig even deeper to pin the blame on people whom she believes to be responsible – her paranoia will increase." Bayonetta nodded.

"You mean...?" Hanayo wondered.

Eli frowned slightly as she mused on for a moment, then opened up her eyes yet again.

"Given Chris-sensei's way of thinking so far, she would blame _**that one particular reporter who wears heart -shaped glasses and is eccentric at almost any turn.**_ " Eli reckoned.

"You mean Miss Iyon? Or at least that's what her Intrepid Reporter for School Idols' persona is? Pray tell." Bayonetta wondered.

"Her praise towards A-RISE during the Halloween period..." Eli frowned. "And, in Chris's eyes, the reporter's disregard towards Muse in general..."

"But the reporter eventually did became our fan! Heck, she even declared her admiration to us _**ON NATIONAL AND GLOBAL TV!"**_ Honoka shot out in shock.

"You don't need me to go through the basics of 'Blinded by hate', yes?" Bayonetta commented; Honoka looked down, and nodded softly – for she knew that Chris had gone too far.

"For how long must Chris keep going till she's satisfied?" Hanayo shivered.

Nozomi kept a solemn face as she shook her head and drew a reversed version of Tarot Card Number XIII...

 _ **DEATH...**_

"Until everyone who opposed her...dies." Nozomi frowned.

"Which means...?" Eli frowned.

"Aqours, every single school idols determined to emulate Muse's success, A-RISE, the fans of said teams I mentioned, and those who she assumed responsible for the exposure concert – she will never stop until everyone of them admitted their 'wrongs'." Bayonetta nodded.

"But we can't just allow her the liberty to just do unjustifiable things – if we return, it will be all back to square one!" Honoka frowned worryingly. ""Besides, her angelic troops are replenishable..."

"You all just said the angels will descent and slaughter Humanity as if it's a baaad thing!" Bayonetta smiled.

"It might not be for you; problem is, you are with us, and Jeanne might be available, but what about times when she might not be due to her investigations with Alito-sensei?" Eli wondered.

"I just knew you're about to say that, dear." Bayonetta chuckled softly.

"Aie?" the rest wondered with squiggly white eyes.

Bayonetta grinned as she materialised her Infernal Communicator that she usually used to summon the Little Devils, just as a familiar deep battle grunt echoed reverbed past the Valkyrie Plane's interior.

" _Rodin, speaking!"_

"Oh Rodin?" Bayonetta grinned.

" _Oh hey, Bayonetta! Was just about in the middle of fighting some demons to add to my weaponry collection! Ooaf! What's the stitch?"_

"Just calling to check if my fellow toymaker is doing well; you seem to be fighting a big catch here – got some more new ideas brewing up?" Bayonetta wondered.

" _No worries, yeah? I am in the process of creating something that would counteract the frozen effects that Chris might pull off; seeing as she's inebriated by the power of hate, I won't be surprised if she decides to make ice popsicles out of poor fans of school idol cultures, or even civilians in general left right and sideways– don't wanna lose my customers, ya dig?"_

"There are fans of Muse who're also fans of other school idol teams too – like Aqours – and given Chris's hatred...well, I would say that's a good call!" Bayonetta grinned. "I suppose that whatever demon you're fighting now is gonna give you the ingredients for the antidote, I believe?"

The rest were wondering just what Bayonetta was going to say - that was, until Bayonetta's flashed her trademark calm smirk across her face.

After a brief moment of laughter and chit chat, Bayonetta disconnected the call while grinning from ear to ear.

 _Whatever it was, Rodin would surely have a hell of a time!_

 _ **Minutes later...**_

"Well...I sure hope that it's one point settled." Eli sighed in relief. "But to be honest, I had a feeling that this ain't the last time she's gonna attack Aqours; you would think most villains would have given up after one try."

"Not a chance in life dear." Bayonetta waggled her right index finger. "You're basically saying 'Go to Hell' and you literally meant 'Take me there' – no point talking sense."

"She doesn't care at this point...she's way too consumed with hatred at this point; she even abandoned Alito-sensei, for Christ sake!" Nico followed with a tinge of disgust and worry.

"So that officially means we have two sides at this point – one who is going to stop Chris-sensei herself, while another will have to defend not just Otonokizaka, but potentially...the world." Honoka concluded.

"And Aqours for that matter." Nozomi nodded.

"To think Erida had driven Chris to a point where the latter is succumbing even deeper towards the path of hate..." Tsubasa shook her head. "But still, part of why she succumbs to it was because Chris herself could never let go of her own tragic past."

"If Chris is aware that she' making a deal with the real devil – the Goddess of Primordial Hatred – there's no excuse as to saying that it's entirely Erida's fault." Umi shook her head.

"She might just pin the blame on us instead, nya..." Rin sighed.

"Then that's missing the point - we are halting all Muse's activities until everyone of us have attained our dreams and cleared our studies! If we try to replace members to fill up the missing dots, Muse will never be the unique team they are – the special memories of being a school idol will be smashed to begin with! Same goes for A-RISE, same goes for Aqours, same goes for all school idol teams! We're not just some idol team that can be wringed dry by some corrupt company and be replaced as time goes by, no; one for all, and all for one!" Honoka shot out.

"That's why we are here, right?" Kotori gave a small, yet reassuring smile. "Even though we are going to prove to her that it's her perception in life that caused her to be clouded with so much sorrow, so too are we going to prove to her that there is hope in life – by showing how far we have come!"

"Were never going to succumb to despair, not for long; doing that means that Chris won!" Anju nodded. "We're gonna charge right through, defy the odds, and prove her in the face!"

"Let's show Chris-sensei what makes school idols special to begin with!" Hanayo nodded.

"Give her, and the remaining Auditos, a performance they will never forget!" Nico grinned.

"Show her how far we have grown, yes, that is what we can do!" Eli nodded.

"Iustita is willing to give Humanity a chance after breaking out of Erida's puppetry; let's not waste that chance up and squeeze em by the boobs!" Nozomi grinned.

Eli chuckled as she bonked Nozomi in the head comically.

"With Bayonetta helping us, I am sure that our teamwork will be through the roof, nya!" Rin cheered.

"Gotta admit, her crazy antics have certainly inspired so far..." Maki simpered.

"Even I have to admit that." Nico pouted.

"Let's face it, nothing will ever be more awesome than meeting up an Umbran Witch, with guns upon her feet, can control time, AND can summon scary eldritch abomination to beat up angels with her magic hair!" Honoka grinned. "Those crazy stunts she did is just...ooooooh!"

"And the Leviathans summoned by Umi's EXceed Trigger? And the energy burst from Kotori's? Her aura too?" Rin waved her hands excitedly. "Imagine what ours can do!"

"Again..." Nico shivered. "Good thing those mobs are fighting for our side...

As the rest encouraged one another, Bayonetta looked on as she nodded and smiled ever so calmly.

 _Truly they have grown..._

 _ **Hours later...**_

Other members of Muse and A-RISE had begun to turn in for the night to prepare for the task ahead of Route 666 and beyond tomorrow.

All except two.

Both Kotori and Umi approached Bayonetta, who was looking aboard the Valkyrie Plane's sky deck.

"Oh hey, Kotori, Umi, not having your rest yet?" The Umbran Witch wondered.

The two maidens shook their heads as they replied with a shy smile.

"Can't say that I blame you all; the battle must have gotten you all high-wired with all the spectacle you have to go through." Bayonetta chuckled softly. "Make yourself comfortable, yes?"

A hint of wistfulness laced their soft smiles across as both Umi and Kotori gazed upon the nightly skies...

"Bayonetta...?" Kotori wondered.

"What is it, my dear?"

"What will you do after your adventure?" Kotori wondered.

"As in?"

"After our adventures...it is most likely that we are going to stick to our plans of halting Muse's activities till everyone of us managed to get to university...and it wont be until a few years or so...so..."

"Just do what you have to do, dear." Bayonetta simpered.

"You won't...feel sad?" Umi wondered.

Silence...then Bayonetta sighed softly and smiled wistfully.

"Of course I would; as a fan, I would. But it's your decision, right? Shy would I want to take away what was your free will in the first place; the future you wanted to craft with your own hands?" Bayonetta admitted.

"But what about you, Bayonetta?" Kotori wondered.

"As I told my mother before, there is nothing I cannot do. I might feel sad when the journey ends..." the Umbran Witch replied.

Bayonetta then took out the pair of Earrings of Ruin. Its lustrous glow reflected the moonlight right across the skies; its beauty was for all to see...

"But like what my mother said, when there is something I learn to cherish, I will protect it, or them. Those memories, Kotori and Umi, it's those memories that I will cherish and protect!" Bayonetta grinned.

"Wouldn't Chris-sensei accused you of not being a true fan of Muse?" Umi wondered, "Given Chris's broken psyche..."

"Moving on after Muse's disbandment doesn't equate to forgetting them completely, are we now?" Bayonetta chuckled.

"If she thinks that yapping about Muse's disbandment 24/7 would be a testament to how much of a Muse fan someone is, then she can stick that approach up her ass. Not being a true fan of Muse would be to not respect their well-wishes to spread their wings, and instead trap them in the little cage that she proclaimed to be 'Her safe Haven'!" Bayonetta replied calmly. "Besides, I have better things to do then be moping about Muse's departure."

Umi chukled, "Like slaying angels all day long?"

"Making angels squeal – a guide to Angel Slaying 101?" Kotori grinned.

"Right you are! That's full marks for the both of you!" Bayonetta winked.

Both Umi and Kotori chuckled softly, yet gazed upon Bayonetta with nothing but pure admiration towards the Umbran Witch.

Again, Bayonetta could have ended up just like Chris...500 plus years ago; she did not.

Sure, Bayonetta would feel sad after all is said and done; but she would not be that for long; it's not who she is, right?

She had her life to live, her own destiny to take charge of – no one, not even grief, can affect that way she was, and is.

After all, Muse disbanded once – after the opening ceremony to the third Love Live competition – but did it prevent her from doing what she did best?

 **Nope**.

Did it prevent her from destroying Jubelius?

 **Nope again.**

Or what about a Loptr-dominated Aesir?

 **Nada.**

Dis it get in her way of destroying Alraune and rescuing both Jeanne and Umi in the process?

...

 _ **Exactly.**_

 _ **Rather, it was the memories she had treasured over the years that allowed her to become what she was.**_

 _ **Her memories with Rosa in the past, and seeing her favourite school idol group mature with time in the present.**_

 _ **Even without their physical presence, cheesy as it might be, they are with her in heart...**_

 _ **She would never be afraid of being lonely.**_

 _ **Because she had a choice. – and she dictate her life and nobody else.**_

As both Kotori and Umi's eyes became heavy, they slowly drifted off to sleep just as Bayonetta softly sang the lyrics to 'Fly Me to the Moon'...

 _ **Fly me...to the moon**_

 _ **And let me play...among the stars.**_

 _ **Let me see what spring is like**_

 _ **On Jupiter...and Mars...**_

 _ **...**_

As both Kotori and Umi snuggled comfortably upon Bayonetta's lap, sleeping soundly while embracing each other, the Umbran Witch simpered softly as she

whispered...

" _Sweet dreams, Umi and Kotori..."_

 _ **(Scene ends with Bayonetta softly caressing the soft, silky hair of both Umi and Kotori, wearing a motherly smile...)**_

 _ ***RIIIIIIING!***_

And all in an instance of a peaceful moment – smashed!

Bayonetta sighed softly and picked the call up from her Umbran Watch-cum-Infernal Communicator, slightly exasperated but keeping her voice calm nonetheless; Umi and Kotori were still sleeping soundly.

"Oh Rodin, if it would be so nice of you to not call in just when I am tucking both Umi and Kotori to sleep?" Bayonetta chided calmly.

"Haha...whoopsie daisy I guess." Rodin chuckled deeply.

Bayonetta grunted in amusement.

"Oh yes, I assume everything had been settled?" Bayonetta wondered, her voice grew slightly concerned.

Rodin gave a right thumb up, lit said thumb on fire with Infernal magic, and lit his cigar up while wearing his trademark grin on his face...

And with a grin on Bayonetta's face, the Umbran Witch knew the result...

 _It worked out ever so well..._


	17. Sorrow's Distortion!

_**Chapter 16: Sorrow's Distortion  
**_

 _ **An undetermined amount of time between the year-long gap of Bayonetta 2 and the start of Umbran Phenomenon...**_

 _ **While Bayonetta and Jeanne were still in Godoka and Homucifer's world...**_

 _ **Chapter 16 Prologue: (Brief Interlude)**_

 _ **OST Played: Kingdom Hearts II 2.5 HD ReMix – Darkness of the Unknown**_

" _Producer-san! Yu...has disappeared!"_

" _Hold on, Chihaya, we will find him, believe me! Nngh!"_

 _Two figures rummaging their way through the rushing waves of people as numerous Affinities and Applauds came bombarding down the skies._

 _They were not just ordinary angels sent down by Paradiso to cleanse the world..._

 _Their eyes glowed red..._

 _Red with hatred..._

 _Hatred, infused from the Icy Maiden herself..._

 _Hatred, so strong, that to the angels' body - who cannot take the huge strains - were nothing more...than just ticking time bombs._

 _Kamikazes...ready to die._

 _Die, to fulfill their Master's Will..._

 _The Third Sphere Angels descended upon the humans with ruthless speed, exploding in numerous balls of light, scorching and injuring numerous spectators gathering around to witness and enjoy the music festival.._

 _Both the blue hair songstress and her beau charged against the flow, occasionally bumping head and shoulder through several victims, but they kept their stand nonetheless..._

 _"Agh!" Chihaya fell upon accidentally barging towards several rushing big figures attempting escape._

 _"Chihaya, are you alright?"_

 _"Yeah...thanks!" Chihaya thanked, heaving a sigh of relief._

 _It was sheer chaos; people rushing everywhere, towns were torched, several people trampling upon one another, loud explosions rumbling across the skies as ashen-filled lightning streaked across the skies._

 _As both Chihaya and her beau stood back to back and looked around, the blue hair maiden managed to spot a scurrying figure yelling out Chihaya's name._

 _"Yu...YU! OVER HERE!"_

 _The young boy raised his head as his innocent light blue eyes met his sight upon his sister._

" _Chihaya!" he cried as he attempted to get up and made a dash for Chihaya and her beau...but just as they could reunite one another in a tearful embrace..._

 _ ***ATTACK!***_

 _Several arrows of solid light rained down and scattered themselves over where Chihaya, her beau, and Yu were on, throwing them off balance as small burst of flames interrupted their reunion._

 _Before long, numerous Applaud A angels descended upon the skies, ready to draw their whip swords before detonating themselves in the name of Paradiso..._

" _WATCH OUT, YU!" Chihaya and her beau shot out in terror as the Applauds descended upon them poor souls..._

 _ **(Chapter 16 - The Chapter Proper)**_

 _ **What really happened...**_

 _ **Hours ago: Suruga Bay - Shizuoka**_

 _ **Location: Uchiura Vilage**_

Upon the Suruga Beach – where paradise blooms every summer and the quiet town became bustier – a feeling of being alive...

The team Aqours , after having recovered from their shocking spectacle over last Live, decided to hold their next Live _**– 'Full Bloom! Glad to be aLive with You! Summer Opening Concert'**_ at the Uranohoshi Beach.

"We're not gonna let the near-macross missile storm incident get to us! Let us focus on giving this Live the enthusiasm it deserves!" Chika grinned.

"It is a close shave...but I am sure our Lucky Gods will protect us!" You nodded.

"Let's give our fans and the audience a performance they will remember!" Dia winked.

"We have gone too far now, once we were the underdogs, now we are the ones to look out for; let's show them our happiness, spread it and share it with 'em all!" Mari grinned.

"Yeah!" the rest simpered along.

" _ **Muuuusic START!"**_

As the curtains unravelled itself, Team Aqours put their heads together, eager to set this Live on a high note – a Live filled with many musical celebrities ready to kickstart the summer festivities right!

"Yahoo, everyone! Are ya all cutting loose? Today marks the beginning of summer vacation, and what better way to celebrate this joyous occasion then an opening ceremony done by the wonderful school idol group – the one many fans regarded as the Next Generation's Muse, let's give a round of applause for AQOURS!"

However, just as the curtains began to unravel itself, the curtains began to stop flowing as ice began frosting through its fabric; the water splashing ashore began to freeze up the damp sands, forcing the beach-goers to come up ashore to rat the unusually freezing water...

The atmosphere began chilling up as puffs of white smoke began rising out from every single person's mouth, and their bodies started shivering lightly despite chattering teethes.

"Gah...gee man, speaking if which it seems as if it's suddenly getting chilly up in here despite the sun! Is winter getting waaaaay too early?" the eccentric reporter teased, but was soon greeted by a huge blast of ice beam freezing up the cameraman right in front of her face!

" _A special concert you say? Why don't I chime in, by singing you a symphony of hatred?!"_

 _ **OST Played: Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep OST – The Key**_

Soon enough, numerous Applaud A and Bs, Affinities, Acceptances, Gravitas, Urbanes, Ardors, and Gracious & Glorious materialised through the light portals, with Chris descended upon the cloudy skies in an Aura of pure hate via her Genesis Flight System.

" _You really think I'm gonna let you get away with it after all you have done...Aqours?"_

The audiences, singers involved, and the adventurers banded up together, for they were not going to let today's festive occasion be ruined; that was, until they noticed who the perpetrator was at large.

 _ **Chris Fuschia...**_

Several defenceless people that were not adventurers attempted to bolt out of the mess, but Chris crossed her arms and unleashed a huge stream of charged cryokinetic energies that froze numerous frantic people on the spot!

"Heh...hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chris laughed madly, her insanity was for all to see despite her calm facade...

Everyone stared upon Chris in utter disbelief – who would have known that what was once a well-respected Adventurer could fall into hatred and became who she had sworn to fight against?

"You know, Miss Eccentrically Retarded Intrepid Reporter...I have to thank you, really. You are one of the many people that made me the way I am today...you made me hate you, more than ever, with how much you want to worship anyone other than Muse...A-RISE, for example. Oh...you have not escaped my sight; how you clasped your hands upon the tv screen, watching the live broadcast of A-RISE blow kissing towards the camera in an attempt to convey their thoughts to Muse...or more specifically, FUCKING HONOKA KOUSAKA!" Chris clenched her fists; her veins bulging immensely.

"And you want to destroy the reporter because of that? Just because of something she did during a Halloween event prior to the second Love Live; something that was out of harmless fun?" Chika shot back.

Chris flared up as she summoned another icicle shards to throw towards a family of five through their chests, followed by a huge icicle eruption that impaled through the bodies of many a beach-goers, passer-bys, the lots, crystalizing them in prisons of ice while leaving those who were lucky enough to not be a victim fall on the ground, breaking into a cold sweat of horror.

The frozen wore upon their faces looks of horror and anguish etched across their faces Several group of Adventurers from the Guild attempting to rescue the helpless and defenseless were not spared either; a blast or two from Chris's icicle Javelin Frost Rain and ttheir frozen bodies told a tale of a thousand horrors upon their terrified faces…

Chris smirked. "HAHAHAHA! OOPS...did I mention that those icicle shards I unleashed are for harmless fun? Oh, surely they will not kill them within hours of freezing motionless, will they?"

Chika and co stared upon the next frozen victims ; their eyes bloodshot with horror...

"How could you do this? They are just innocent people!" Chika shot back in horror and anger, yet powerless to do anything – she was not a full fledged adventurer yet.

"You would want to do this, just for some comment that I made days before Halloween – few years ago?" the reporter trembled in fear. "But all they did was just joining in for the fun and festivities! They have did you no wrong!"

"The times when you did not even recognised Muse's efforts; you, along with the other crowds, all cheer for the imperfection that is A-RISE and other idol groups. ABSOUTELY NO AMOUNT OF RESPECT AND ADORATION WAS GIVEN TOWARDS MUSE AND IT'S FOR THAT REASON ALONE MUSE DISBANDED IN THE FIRST PLACE – THE FACT THAT YOU NEVER GAVE THEM THE FAME, THE RECOGNITION, AND THE SUPPORT THAT THEY DESERVE EVEN AFTER EVERY FUCKING THING WE HAVE DONE!" Chris shot back, her voice dripped pure hatred as she twitched upon her eyes and unleashed a giant sweeping slash to freeze even more people who attempted to run away from it all!

"YOU TREATED THEM LIKE UNDERDOGS, THIKINKING THAT THEY WILL BE SWEPT AWAY BY THE MIGHTINESS OF A-RISE, JUST BECAUSE THEY WON THE FIRST LOVE LIVE!"

"I will never, in my right mind, attempt to insult Muse for that matter! It's true that A-RISE was probably more famous then Muse years ago, but we are even more impressed that Muse are able to encourage themselves and rise to the occasion even with the odds against them!" the reporter shot back.

"AND IT'S THOSE ODDS THAT CAUSED THEIR DISBANDMENT!"

Miss Iyon attempted to rebut in worry, but attempts were nulled as replies were met with a swift diagonal slash that sliced through her body so sharply that it blasted her on the spot and sent her collapsing with her knees on the floor, where she was further greeted with a massive smashing kick on the face, followed by a huge piercing blast that sent her crashing upon an ice wall.

Chris summoned _**sixteen**_ icicle swords the length of a _**railgun**_ crucifying _Miss Iyon's limbs – four frozen swords stabbed on each of her limbs – upon a summoned icicle throne and_ swiftly tortured Miss Iyon entire being with such an massive jolt of electricity via the crucifying swords that she shrieked in agony.

Chris swiftly detonated the icicle throne with a clench of her right fist, bringing Miss Iyon collapsing upon the ground, barely conscious at all...

"You monster!" Chika cried, her eyes widened in shock and horror as a huge surge of anger rushed upon her head; she pounced upon Chris, ignoring the warnings of her friends, only to be blasted back by Chris's icicle aura!

"Who's the monster; the one who wants her friend back, or the one who wants to erase Muse's legacy, treating Muse like underdogs in the first place, or even insulting them metaphorically by ?!" Chris shot back as she proceeded to slash several beach-goers right across the ground, sending them crashing upon a beach tree _hard..._

"You are just too fixated on the past too much to even care about Miss Iyon's eventual support for Team Muse; she did not even insult them for that matter!" Mari frowned.

"It's far too late at that time, don't you pay attention? Muse became only famous only after winning their second Love Live, but it was far too late for them, AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO THAT CUNT!" Chris shot back furiously. "THEY BECAME FAMOUS JUST AS THEY DISBAND, BECAUSE MISS IYON DIDN'T SUPPORT THEM AND NOW THEY ARE MOVING ON TO SEEK GREENER PASTURES BY CHEERING FOR YOU BASTARDS!"

"Just because they moved on to support other school idol teams doesn't make them forget Muse, or the members making up Muse for that matter!" Chika shot back as she attenpted to pick herself up, frowning. "They may have just respected Muse's wishes!"

"What is this, your warped mind? Your hatred and sorrow just caused your whole mind to be clouded with misjudgement; Miss Iyon did not wish Muse to disband; nor did she even expect Muse to even disband in the first place!"

"Ungrateful. bastards, are they?! You, Aqours, who wished to just be a successor to Muse...all of you are just aiming to let the fans forget their endeavours, to make Muse obsolete in the realms of society, to let them drown in the sea of chaos!" Chris snarled.

"That's not true!" You Watanabe shot back. "Without Muse, Aqours wouldn't have existed in the first place! Chika knew that; Dia knows that; heck, most of us knows that!"

"The keyword here being 'MOST'...then what about those that don't?" Chris shot back.

"Even then, that doesn't justify your existence to destroy them, they just had different tastes, is all! That doesn't make them haters towards Muse, or even responsible for Muse's disbandment! Have you gone too far with your thinking that you just jumped the gun?" Dia frowned.

"Then I will make them pay for even being a fan of yours in the first place...and with that, DWINDLE YOUR VERY STATE OF EXISTENCE!" Chris's eyes glowed red as she unleashed multiple huge bolt of ice and lightning upon even more of the frantic escapees attempting to escape the chaos.

"Aqours...just the name is enough to disgust me...and to think you would call yourselves the Muse's Legacy...DISGUSTING!"

Chris raised her scythe and summoned forth three Centaur-like angels with golden plated armor, multiscale faulds, pauldrons, a golden sword whip engulfed in a flare of cryokinetic energy, and a pair of majestic golden wings.

 _ **Third Sphere Principalities**_

 _ **ALLEGIANCE**_

"Kurosawa Ruby...a redhead idiot being shy just to garner sympathy, thinking you can be the Hanayo of Aqours? NOT A SINGLE FUCKIG CHANCE! ALLEGIANCE!"

With a wave of Chris's scythe, the Allegiance neighed, planted their sword whip into the ground, and unleashed a swift slash across her chest before anyone could say a thing, sending her blasting towards a huge glacier Chris created, slamming her back _hard..._

"RUBY!" Dia screamed as she charged towards Chris without a hint of warning, "LET GO OF MY SISTER YOU MONSTER!"

A slasher smile etched across Chris's face...

"Kurosawa Dia...the one who wants to emulate Maki and Umi all in one...disgusting...YOU ARE A DISGUSTING FAKER!" Chris roared.

All Dia was greeted next was the vengeful swipe from Chris's scythe as numerous icicle spikes impaled her from the ground up, _freezing half of her body in the process and shocking her body in a jolt of electricity..._

 _Her screams shattered the skies in crystal clarity – her anguish made clear to all...helpless, but painful..._

"DIA!" Chika screamed in horror as sprinted towards her suffering friend, abandoning other people's warnings., only to be met with a giant slam from an icicle shockwave by an angered Chris.

Chris too, unleashed a wide ranged triple cleave combo, whose arcs were long enough to erupt from the ground up, impaled past other Aqours members, blasted them with their back against another set of icicle walls, and sent them plummeting upon the ground seconds after, with blood dripping from their mouth as they struggled to get one another up...

"CHIKA!" You Watanabe shot out in horror as she rushed towards her friend to bring her up, but Chris commanded an Ardor to plough through both You and the crowds with a _giant shield bash shockwave!_

Chika, however, gritted her teeth, dashed towards the line of attack while screaming at the top of her lungs, and took the full blast radius itself _**while spreading her limbs out wide!**_

"We...won't let you have your way...with our fans!" Chika winced just as a huge purple barrier surrounded her entire being!

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Let it be known that evil will never touch you all with a ten foot pole as long as I prowl the street, for it is I, Cutie J!" Jeanne grinned as she started revving up her bike and managed to toss a small cat keychain towards a surprised Chika._

" _You will meet dangers along the way no thanks to Chris, so have a good luck charm, from me to you all!"_

 _For that was Cutie J's last words before riding off into the sunset..._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

" _That Cutie J's 'Good Luck Charm'...that's right; it must be one that resonates to a user's strong will!"_ Chika gasped, but that surprise soon turned to determination as she let out a short yell, dispersing the huge cold shockwave with the barrier, and sending them straight back towards Chris, who was pushed back by the forceful impact despite holding her stand.

"You...you think that puny good luck charm of yours from Jeanne can help you?"

Chris's eyes widened in surprise, but flared up soon after and unleashed a sudden surge in her shockwaves; Chika's barrier managed to take the sudden surge, but at the cost of its existence as a surprised Chika was blown by the impact of it all.

Chris's breathing became ragged; her eyes glowed red with anger as her bluish aura became tainted with reddish tinge of hatred imbuing from her scythe...

"That willpower of yours...you only remind me that you will do everything you can to surpass Muse, to make them fade out into obscurity!" Chris screamed.

Chika, still struggling against the full force of the shield bash's continuous shockwave blaster, clutched Cutie J's good luck feline charm, and stood up – much to the surprise of everyone, even the half-frozen victims.

"I am not gonna kill you all just yet...no...I want you all to suffer like I did...feel the same way as I did...the suffering of someone who has been through so much shit...TO SUFFER THE SAME PAIN OF BEING SEPERATED FROM A LOVED ONE!" Chris howled, hot tears of hate riddled her gradually slipping mind into insanity, that of hatred, and abject grief...

"Even then..." Chika slowly stood up, gritting her teeth and slowly pulling off one of the icicle shards that impaled right shoulder. "Even that won't justify...justify killing...us...just because you suffered way worse! If you think we are gonna fear...you...you're wrong!"

"We ain't gonna just give up...surrendering to your unjustified whims!" Mari winced.

"You could have sought help, but now you are just assuming no one would ever understands you just because of Muse's disbandment? They might be your second family, but they ain't the reason to go completely yandere on them!" Riko called Chris out.

Chris laughed, her laughter mixed in with sorrow and madness imbued from within...

Despite Dia electrified and frost injuries, the magenta hair maiden gritted her teeth as she shot out her same sentiments.

"Everyone of us had suffered before, whether it is loneliness due to needing to keep up with said expectations, or suffering because of the tribulations we have to go through during our time as a school idol, but we still strive on through as one team!"

"You all just have a tendency tempting fate, would you? You all decided not to join in Chika's pathetic charade in the first place; could have spared you...were it not for your insolence in deciding to join Chika's pathetic scheme!" Chris declared. "Your insolence and temptation let you commit your ultimate sin!"

"Yeah? Well I did decline Chika's proposal beforehand, but that's only because...because I am one who just expected my own life be peaceful and all – that school idols doesn't fit in with a person as demure and sophisticated as I do." Dia admitted. "But now that everyone of us have tried to blend in with the members with Aqours – trying out new school idols clothes, participating in challenges to up ourselves within a certain period of time, and placing our efforts into our songs trying to break into Love Live, I realised that those things, no matter how simple or complicated it might be, add up to a new experience that I love to appreciate!"

"I once am shy...but now I realise...I realise that working hard to change myself from my usual shy...and negative self might be hard, but those experience with my newfound friends...the songs that we sang together as al team...cheesey as it might sound...it is w...what brings me together with them and my...my fans! I won't let them down; even if I fall...I will pick myself up, no, we will pick ourselves up too!

"That is what makes school idol awesome – it's not about competing senselessly against one another just for the heck of it, it's about the life experiences that we shared as friends; the memories we created as friends, no matter good, bad, bittersweet, and joy; it's about the songs that we sing with the bonds connected with one another – from us to our fans and our loved ones!" Chika shot out.

"And last but not least...it's about how we still have one another, even at the very top; and the new memories we shared even if one day we might be apart, for it is our heart that will dictate that it is NEVER OVER!"

Other Aqours limped on as they gathered around Chika, with Riko holding Chika's raised right hand, and You Watanabe holding Chika's left; a huge surge of confidence burst within the seems as Aqours stood up for the occasion...

Even more shocking for Chris; Miss Iyon gritted her teeth as she mustered all her remaining strength and successfully stood up on her own, despite stumbling a few times, while wearing the same determined look on her face.

"You see that, Chris? That, right here, is why I respected Muse and would never talk bad about them, despite my support towards A-RISE at first glance! Muse's optimism influenced other school idols to carry forth their legacy into the bright future, a future where their sensible lyrics will touch the hearts of not just people who loved anime and whatnot, but also people who are willing to share the happiness with others!"

"Our dreams...our stand...our way of life...and our friends; that is something you will never take it away from! We shall uphold Muse's legacy, by doing them proud and enjoying our lives as is!" declared the entirety of Aqours.

Chris glared upon the members of Aqours...

Their postures...

Their determined eyes...

Their frowns...

Their intentions...

Yes...she can see it clearly – apparitions of Muse in their Yume no Tobira costumes standing behind them, supporting them...

All of that only reaffirmed that belief of hers.

The belief that Aqours wanted to succeed Muse...

Which meant that Muse would forever fade into obscurity...

Plunging deep further into grief, her hatred welled upon her heart, festering upon her wounds...

The pain festering, reminding her of the days when Muse performed _**Sunny Day Song**_ and _**Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari**_ only served to remind her hatred...

Hatred towards anyone succeeding Muse...

Chris's mad, yet sorrowful, laughter even louder as winter began to sweep across and cover the entire Shizuoka in a huge storm the size of Nilfheim...

"Yes...YES! THAT IS PRCISELY WHAT I WANT TO HEAR! YOU WHO REAFFIRM YOUR REASONING – YOUR JUSTIFICATION - TO BECOME A SCHOOL IDOL THIS, SCHOOL IDOL THAT; TO SPREAD YOUR WINGS THIS, TO SPREAD YOUR WINGS THAT; TO TRY AND EVEN TRY NEW STUFF TO JUSTIFY YOUR EXISTENCE! YOU MAKE YOURSELF A FALLACY! A BETRAYAL TO MANKIND, TO THE WORLD I WILL CREATE WITH MUSE AT MY SIDE! YOU. FLARED. ME . UP!" Chris screamed as she charged up an insurmountable amount of dark crimson and icicle energies upon her scythe; her bloodshot eyes towards the heavens as her screams shattered the peaceful skies once more as she engulfed herself in a pillar of solid, crimson hatred...

Chris' back convulsed and contracted rapidly as she forcibly grew two pairs of wings made of pure, dark, malfested hatred.

Her battle ball gown became tainted with ashes, and darkened blobs of rusts malfested upon her armor; veins began bulging through her face and coursing through her eyes as a huge burst of energy blasted through.

Chika, the rest of Aqours, and Miss Iyon widened their eyes as terror coursed through their veins, feeling the crushing pressure piling upon their very body!

 _ **Hatred Incarnate – Absolute Zero**_

 _ **CHRIS 'QUATTRO' FUSCHIA**_

"AQOURS...ALL YOU WANT IS EMULATE MUSE, I – CHRIS 'QUATTRO' FUSCHIA – WILL NEVER ALLOW FOR THAT INSOLENCE!"

The huge pressurizing aura burst at the seems as Aqours felt a crushing sensation riveting through their body, as if their bones are starting to crack underneath the pressure of it all...

With a huge sweeping motion, combined with Allegiances' icicle wave slashes, Chris's aura burst combination blasted everyone present away – save for the frozen victims – and Aqours as they scattered across the sandy grounds like flies.

Chika was the first few struggling to get up on both feet while gathering her will to stand...only for her eyes to meet Chris's bulging, hateful eyes, and Chris's brand new scythe of Hatred..

"Each of my complex circuitries are filled with hate...and that would not equate to even a billionth of the hatred that I feel for you right now..." Chris seethed as she raised her scythe.

"Not even that...can satiate your hatred...?" Chika winced.

"In other circumstances that would be enough...UNTIL YOU REALISE THAT THE THINGS YOU ALL STAND FOR – THE SPEECH YOU JUST SAID ABOUT CARRYING FORTH LEGACIES – ARE PRECISELY WHAT FUEL MY HATRED! ALL I WANT IS MUSE IN THIS WORLD AS THE SONGSTRESSES, NONE OF YOU MATTERS, NOT NOW, NOT EVER!"

"Chika...do yourself a favour...AND DIE!" Chris roared in grief as she unleashed a huge sweeping slash towards a helpless and shocked Chika, much to the terror of everyone else...

" _I vote for a stay of execution!"_

The winds brought about said verdict as a swift crimson blur and a barrier swiftly deflected the sweeping scythe slash, and unleashed a counter shockwave impact that blasted the Icy Maiden back at full force!

"How...? How can it be?" Chris gritted her teeth as she widened her eyes in complete and utter disbelief upon recovering her stand.

Every single angels halted their attacks almost instantly as they trembled in fear while backing away...

For standing in front of the Sorrowful Icy Maiden...

Was _**RODIN...**_

 _ **Flashback – Sometime earlier**_

" _I was just wondering, since you have been busy at creating wonderful toys for me these past few years or so, i wonder if it would be nice of you to take it easy upon yourself once in a while, you get what I mean?"_

 _"Oh, really?" Rodin grinned._

 _"Yeah! Think about it, heard that there ' some really high quality Shinsu Sake, you can watch the sunset upon the beautiful sea, and you can catch a live performance by Aqours too; oh yes, even your favourite solo artist –_ _ **a certain blue hair idol known for singing 'Yakusoku' and 'Aoi Tori'**_ _will be here too!" Bayonetta grinned in return._

" _Aqours and_ _ **that woman**_ _? Heh...to think you would give me that privilege, eh? Heheheh..."_

" _Well, figured that you should deserved a break every once in a while, just like how I give Enzo his too!" Bayonetta grinned. "Especially after having kicked your butt a thousand times, a rest is in need!"_

"Heh...nice of Bayonetta to suggest taking a break at this Hot Spring Inn!" Rodin grinned. "About time too, since I can see Aqours and 'That Blue Bird Songstress' live in the Summer Event - being anticipating their Summer PV for months now, heh."

" _Well, you did deserve a break after all the practice fights we've been having prior to meeting Muse. Pity I can't go just yet; there's a possibility that Chris might strike both Shizuoka and Otonokizaka simultaneously."_ Jeanne remarked calmly upon the Infernal Communicator.

"Just do what you have to do, ya dig?" Rodin chuckled. "Besides, ain't you clearly enjoying your stay at Otonokizaka?"

" _That I can agree upon!"_ Jeanne grinned. _"I will see if I can catch up for laters."_

It was no big news that aside from being fans of Muse, Rodin was a big fan of Aqours - why would he not be into the music created by what was arguably 'The One Team who would continue Muse's Legacy'?

No doubt that Bayonetta teased him about being a 'two-timer' but hey, like what you like, right?

However, as he stepped foot upon the shores of Shizuoka, Rodin's eyes began glowing; as was his tattoo.

Something was not right – he could feel it...

The scent of angels... _Angels of Paradiso..._

At once he recalled what Jeanne told Rodin about Chris's hatred towards Aqours back after her battle to save Otonokizaka.

"Something's up, and I got a feeling it ain't gonna be rainbows and sunshines towards Aqours at all." Rodin frowned.

 _Truth be told...he was right._

 _ **Flashback over**_

"As expected, you tried to eliminate Aqours, one of my favourite idol team next to Muse; you just wouldn't give up now, wouldn't you?" Rodin grunted as he took a puff from his cigar.

"W...WHAT?!" Chris's eyes widened in absolute shock; despite coming in here of her own accord without any warning, she would never expect _**Rodin**_ , of all people, to pull a big damn hero moment!

"You really should learn how to chill, ya dig? End of Muse doesn't means End of the World, or their memories for that matter; their fans and other idol group have a lot to thank them for." Rodin grunted as he detonated the barrier, sending impact shockwaves to blast Chris back several meters off!

Chris managed to stand her ground by using her magnetic rheological dampeners augmentations in her body, and unleashed a counter shockwave to cancer the inertia.

"I won't bother with machinations from insects such as you, Fallen Angel, my angels will put an end to your filthy existence!" Chris boasted as she raised her right hand and pointed towards Rodin. "End that fuckface!"

The angels, however, shrivelled in fear as they backed away from a stationary Rodin; some even screeched and commit seppuku upon themselves!

"W...what? How is this...how is this possible?! You are all under my command! FUCKING ATTACK!" Chris roared, her eyes bloodshot as she executed her Project Tundra Override upon the angels present. The Acceptances and Applauds' eyes glowed first as they forced themselves to pile drive Rodin in a compass formation, and through the air!

Rodin grunted as he stomp his foot on the ground, unleashing a highly pressurized giant Crimson Infernal Helm Shockwave, crushing the bones and muscles of every Applauds that dared to charge forward into dust, blood, and Halos within one shot!

Miss Iyon took out her heart-shaped glasses, wiped it with a tissue several times, placed it on again, and blinked several more times - all while dropping her jaws in huge surprise!

"I...I...I can't believe it! Did you see it, folks? That guy! That bald black guy just crushed every single one of the corrupted angels with HIS FOOT! How is it EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

Rodin threw up a massive crimson barrier that threw numerous Gravitas off their guards, followed by a huge crimson stinger punch while unleashing a giant shockwave that crushed the massive muscular angels within seconds flat!

A giant Urbane threatened to swing forth upon Rodin's back, but the Blacksmith grinned as he threw up another barrier once more, launched himself in a demonic Afterburner Kick thrice to crush numerous bones upon its ribcage while shattering its armor and ultimately breaking its whole face in!

Chika's eyes widened in exposure to the absolute stunner – undeniably so – and so does the rest!

"Did...did you get it on...on tape...on camera yet...?" Miss Iyon stammered upon the magnificence.

The back up teenage cameragirl nodded slowly; even she too was stunned by it all.

"That was just A TECHNICAL IMPOSSIBILITY! DID YOU FOLKS JUST SEE IT? THE WAY THAT RODIN DID THOSE MOVES? IT'S JUST...HOW DO YOU EVEN EXECUTE THAT INSANE MOVE?!" the eccentric brunette reporter shot back in a mix of utter disbelief and utter joy; her enthusiasm rose back to usual level, and then some!

Numerous Allegiances wielding their cryokinetically-imbued spears threatened to sweep in left, right, and in a cleaving motion.

Rodin, however, timed his barrier with absolute precision to force the angels into a keel, charged up a huge surge of demonic energies upon her right fist, and slugged them hard with a giant crimson stinger punch that stacked up so much that the Allegiances' golden armor began flaring up and cracking into millions of golden halo pieces and diamonds!

The giant crimson stinger corroded Allegiances' flesh and bones as Rodin's right fist crashed through the middling Allegiance's body, with the stinger shockwave shredding the rest apart!

"H...He's fast!" Chika gasped.

"He crushed them with just a few punches...how is it...?" You's eyes widened in amzement.

Wasting no time at all, Rodin swung his arms in hugging fashion, swept his arms around while throwing off several one-two punches, and creating streams of Infernal Energy that surrounded his very being while shredding past the angels charging straight towards the Blacksmith himself. Rodin executed a giant Infernal stomp immediately and unleashed another giant surging shockwave, crushing them mid-air with a giant bloody explosion!

Twenty packs of Fairnesses burst forth and swiftly blitzed towards Rodin with their flaming jaws ready to pounce upon their supposed 'lunch'.

Rodin grinned as he uprooted a conveniently placed orange umbrella stand, materialised a large Infernal Energy ball, struck said fireball towards the pack of Fairnesses, engulfed them in a large aerial explosion, and blasted them way up the skies for a wacky Home Run with the entire battlefield bursting out confettis and celebration smokes out of nowhere!

"So...you decided to test my patience, huh?" Rodin grinned as he began lighting up his cigar with his right thumb. "For you to ruin my well-deserved rest, you just picked a fine day to burn in Hell!"

"Burn in Hell? Give it up! You have already lost! Sure, you may have defeated the armies of Laguna Angels, but they are small fry compared to what I am! I will destroy Aqours - make them pay the day that THEY ARE BORN IN THIS REALM KNOWN AS EARTH!" Chris roared, her aura began flaring up as the several houses began freezing up - the skies turned grey as a strong storm came blowing Rodin's way.

"What?"

Before Rodin could do anything, Chris blitzed towards Rodin, kicked him in the belly, slashed Rodin numerous times in different directions into the dance moves of Capoeira, followed by a giant pinwheel slash, a giant cross balisong, and ended off with a giant sweeping slash that sent Rodin crashing straight past several trees and right towards an icicle wall!

Rodin managed to pick himself up as Chris unleashed a stinger dash towards him. The Blacksmith of Inferno attempted to side stepped out of harms way, but Chris sent her senses into overdrive via her hatred and unleashed a sudden angular diagonal slash straight across Rodin's chest!

As song – _**Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari –**_ replayed mentally upon her festering mind, Chris flared up and roared with grief; hot, hateful tears streaming down her eyes as she slammed the ground repeatedly, unleashing numerous icicle shockwaves that blasted Rodin into the skies.

Chris then flew towards the skies with her Genesis Flight system, launched herself into a Helm Kick to sent Rodin crashing down, cancelled her inertia by dashing backwards, launched into a stinger, proceeded to slash Rodin 'six ways to Sunday', slammed him down, kicked him in the chest towards another iceberg, and rose to the air...

"My hatred...my sorrows...FEEL THEM! FEEL THEM ALL, THE WRATH OF MY SORROW!" Chris roared as she gathered large amounts of icicle arcane energy into one giant glob of liquid Nitrogen the size of Mercury, commanded said globe to impale Rodin's body with thousands of icicle blades to count, and did all that while _she wore a face with bloodsjot eyes and the feelings of losing everything coursing through her very veins..._

 _She lost everything..._

 _She would make everyone pay..._

 _Even if it meant destroying what people perceived as The Infinite One..._

 _She would let everyone understand her pain, whether they liked it...or not._

With a sorrowful roar, Chris encased Rodin in a block of ice-shaped throne, charged up her Scythe, and sliced off the giant iceberg with a single diagonal stroke.

The entire 'spectators' held their breath upon witnessing the horrific scene unfold in front of their very eyes...

Miss Iyon the Eccentric Reporter shook her head as she looked down in abject sadness...their only chance of fighting back, gone...

With that amount of firepower and hatred going on...no one could survive that, right?

Usually yes, but then...

 _ **This was RODIN that Chris was dealing...**_

Atop the icicle rubble caked with copious amount of dirt, Rodin unleashed a huge infernal blast and broke out of the icicle-dirt grave that amassed him!

A giant slab if ice and dirt fell and crashed atop Rodin's bald head, but it simply cracked into two as the Blacksmith of the Gates of Hell lit up his cigar, no worse for wear!

"Shieeeet...now that is some firepower you got, woman, ya dig?" Rodin grinned. "But cha know what? I kinda liked it."

Rodin then cracked his neck to relief himself. "Still, while you could have used all that fury of yours to contribute to the school idol community, you instead choose to nurture said grief of yours."

Chris shook her head in disbelief; her bloodshot eyes widened as she trebled ever so slightly...

"No...no...NO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! MY CACULATIONS EVEN STATED IT TO BE OVERKILL; NO ONE COULD SURVIVE THAT! NO ONE!" Chris broke down.

Miss Iyon readjusted her heart-shaped glasses, perked up upon setting her sight on Rodin, yet slackened her jaw down in utter disbelief, albeit in a good way.

"How do you even...? That's overkill by people's statistical standards!" Miss Iyon gasped.

"Don't always believe what statistics always tell you; after all, you always seem to get your hopes up before getting them all crushed away by who I really am." Rodin grinned.

Chris bended her back slightly, and trembled as she began laughing mad once more...

"You...you are already a fallen angel! One who's casted out of Paradiso for your insolence; become a devil to roam Inferno for the rest of your days, never to bathe in the glory of the light! Who is going to trust you more?" Chris asked. "NO ONE!"

 _"I do!"_

The rest turned their backs in time to see a shocking arrival of a certain _**blue hair maiden, covered in ashes and dirt, possibly even blasted by several icicle shards or two, but she still stood strong.**_

Chris's eyes widened even more as she took a step back slowly, but surely.

"C...Chihaya...Chihaya Kisaragi?! BUT I SWORE YOU ARE DEAD!" Chris roared. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Blinded by your hatred so much that you expect every single idol who had met you to end up dead by your minions that you have sent from Paradiso...I suppose?" The songstress frowned.

Rodin widened his eyes in amusement and grunted.

"Chihaya Kisaragi - the Blue Bird Songstress of a Thousand Notes." Rodin grunted. "Heh...to be honest, I never was expecting you to be here, neither for you to understand that the perpetrators are Paradiso's babies."

The Aqours's members knew that Chihaya would be another idol that faced serious danger; besides, they knew her and 765 Pro thanks to her fame as one of the most popular singer that provided a breathe of fresh air to the once stagnating genre of J-pop, before the likes of Muse, Aqours, A-RISE, and other group following their footsteps.

"Chihaya-sempai, run! You're gonna end up as everyone of us here and we don't want you suffer as much!" Chika winced.

"I'm not afraid...not anymore, especially when I am in front of someone whom I know now had way crossed the line!" Chihaya frowned.

Chris shook her head in disbelief as she slowly took a step back yet again; Chihaya calmly took a step in front, her hair flowing midst the cold, chaotic, sorrowful wind.

"You thought me dead...but there's a reason how I came to know Rodin in general!" Chihaya explained.

"H...How? How is it even possible?" Chris shook her head.

"You really think that Rodin is a fan of Aqours and Muse alone? There's a reason the term 'Music Fan' was invented!" Chihaya declared.

"Heh...well, good to see that Yu is doing fine, lady." Rodin grinned.

 _ **A decade before the beginning of Love Live The School Idol Project; thirteen years before the event of Bayonetta 1.**_

" _YU! Where is he?!"_

 _A young Chihaya Kisaragi screamed in horror as numerous cars began to swerve haphazardly across the road junction; the underground gas pipes began leaking and caused an explosion, causing damage to the tragic lights and chaos among the roads._

 _Her brother – Yu Kisaragi – unfortunately, was caught in the chaos of it all, attempting to navigate himself through the smokes and ashes as he attempted to reunite with his sister..._

 _Pedestrians running amuck, chaos flooded the streets – it was the first time such a thing had happened for most people._

 _Everything became blur; where was Yu?_

 _Where is he?_

 _Will he be alright?_

 _Chihaya managed to escape from the chaos of it all, but no sign of Yu..._

 _Still holding on to hope, however, all of them were dashed the moment the scrapped cars left from the accident sparked up..._

 _Soon enough...a huge fireball blasted forth, crushing nearby trees and sewer covers, as well as Chihaya's hopes of Yu surviving..._

 _Chihaya froze on the ground, attempting to take it all in despite the chaos of it all as she shook her head in disbelief..._

" _Yu!"_

 _ **The Gates of Hell Bar**_

" _You sure this he's okay?"_

" _Of course, Bayonetta...any second later, he might be dead. Then again, this boy's got Lady Luck by her side." Rodin grunted._

" _Fancy you rescuing him from the inferno that is the accident." Bayonetta calmly replied._

" _Well, them angels fucked up the traffic; remind me why I never liked Paradiso's schemes to reset Humanity in the first place." Rodin grunted as he began pouring a peculiar looking pink mixture over a boy's body, placed inside a coffin._

" _This should do the trick...his injury is heavy, however, so eight years it will take for the healing to complete." Rodin nodded._

" _Never knew you had affections towards little ones in a fatherly way, might I add." Bayonetta simpered._

" _Hey,_ _kids like them are too sweet to be diggin' themselves six foot under this early, ya dig?" Rodin chuckled._

 _ **Events from**_ _ **Idolm ster**_ _ **II**_

 _Chihaya and other idols of 765, Producer Picup, and Haruka Amami poured their hearts out as they sang a song that was created specifically about their feelings towards the blue hair songstress herself…_

 _ **Yakusoku.**_

 _Their help in singing the song for her touched Chihaya's heart; the realisation struck her – the song was created from the hearts and minds of many, through the sincerity of all, to her…_

 _To tell her that she was never alone on the first place; they care for her!_

 _That she would not need to suffer alone; they are a team of unique individuals, after all!_

 _Tears began welling up slowly from her eyes; even with all the pain she had been through, she realized that she would have the courage to face her guilt and possibly…_

 _Possibly smile once more…_

 _Yet, Kuroi barged in upon the concert, smirking like a generic evil villain…_

" _Face it, Chihaya; you've already lost despite your pathetic friends trying to back you up!" Kuroi smirked. "You who manufactured your brother's demise,_ _they will plague you_ _whenever, and wherever, you go!"_

" _No one is going to believe you for long, President Kuroi! You always used underhanded means to twist the truth; Chihaya never caused the death of Yu – and we will stand by her even after all of the crap you pull!" Haruka Amami shot back._

" _Who's gonna believe you? The one who_ _only had your generic, sugary concepts of renewed friendship, or someone who had cold, hard facts in my fingertips?" Kuroi shot back. "Do you think that you will talk them out of their curiosity? They won't simply believe a child, compared to a successful person like me!"_

" _Yeah? How bout you talk your way through this instead?"_

 _Numerous Kuroi's bodyguards were seen sailing across the hall, crashed right through the roof, and into the skies comically as a bald and imposing black man with black shades stomped onto the scene with an aura of intimidation that crushed the floors below in a well of sheer power!_

 _And right beside the man himself, waddled in a really young blue hair child that Chihaya knew all too well…_

 _Her eyes wide openned, and her gaping shock turned into a tearful smile…emotions welled up upon her heart as well as her tears of joy…_

 _He…he was still alive after being presumed dead by many…_

" _YU!"_

" _BIG SIS!"_

" _This is….THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Kuroi shook his head in protest._

 _Yu recalled to the rest about how , despite being in near death at that time, that the bald black man with shades and an imposing jacket saved him from the brink of death; that it took eight years to heal while in frozen stasis was rather painless, fortunately._

 _Both siblings embraced tearfully, much to the utter disbelief of Kuroi, and much to the relief and utter joy of everyone present that the confusion is one step closer to being debunked…_

 _Yu was alive; once thought to be dead through the accident's chaotic nature…_

 _As Chihaya and the rest of 765 turned around to thank the person who saved Yu, they were only met with silence…_

 _He's gone; as was Kuroi._

 _Not even the crowds could have seen it coming; only a piece of paper remained on the floor that the rest of 765 managed to pick up._

" _ **You must have thought Yu to be dead, guess you were too caught up by the chaos of it all during the incident eight years ago, no fear eh?**_

 _ **The truth will set you free, and I will see to the rest – hey look, I gotta say some cheesy shit sometimes too, ya dig?**_

 _ **Just do what ya do best, songs that stir the depths of everyone's soul, hear?**_

 _ **PS: Kuroi? Just leave him to me, he's got some real shit coming his way; guys owing me more debt than that fat Italian Enzo does...more than he could imagine.**_

 _ **One of your big fans"**_

 _Chihaya clasped her hands together as she looked upon the hallway entrance that Yu entered just now, wondering if fate would ever allow them to meet yet again…_

 _ **Flashback to Chapter 16 Prologue – during the Angelic Assault**_

 _"Am I...Am I dead yet?" Chihaya thought; she realised she did not._

 _For right in front of her stood a bald black man with a pair of black glasses, a brown haori top, a leather jacket, a pair of yellow demin pants with a knee pad sewn into the fabric instead of hakama and zori; said man blocked the Acceptances' holy lance strafe and explosion with relative ease - thanks to his demonic barrier_ _!_

 _Chihaya's eyes widened in surprise; it was the same bald man that she had met FOUR YEARS AGO!_

 _"That man...that man blocked them...all at once?!" Chihaya gasped._

 _In an instant,, the bald man began kicking one of the Acceptances into another group of charging Allegiance like a football, dashed towards aid group, crossed his arms, unleashed flurries of punches that sent out streams of crimson energy streams, and crushed them all within one shot!_

" _You picked a wrong time to mess with, ya uglies! Next time ya wanna pick a fight, you better make sure that I, and them, are truly dead. SHOWTIME!"_

 _Numerous Urbanes, Gravitas, and Fairness took the chance to pounce upon the helpless trio, but Rodin grinned, charged up his right fist, launched himself into a right stinger to crush the charging mooks and blasted them away, then finished off them uglies with a mighty stomp that unleashed a fatal shockwave erupting from the ground and blasted the flying angels into smithereens!_

" _Wait...he's that guy! The one that saved Yu!" Chihaya's beau – her producer – recognised._

 _And so did Chihaya and Yu..._

" _S...Such power..." Chihaya gasped._

 _From punches to kicks, from helm splitters and massive streams of crimson shockwaves, from demonic tornadoes to crushing stingers, from eye lasers to afterburner kicks..._

 _This guy's got it all._

 _Within minutes, every single Paradiso kamikaze troop fell by the man's fists and kicks; no one died, albeit with injuries._

" _Ha! Drinks on da house!" said black man boasted.  
"Just...who is he?" Chihaya looked upon the spectacle with genuine awe._

 _ **Nishikino's Adventurers Guild Hospital**_

" _That was a really close one...Chihaya Kisaragi, Yu, Picup...those angelic attacks have been piling up by the dozens and idol groups have been going missing left, right, and sideways; it seems luck has been on your sides." Mrs Nishikino heaved a sigh of relief._

 _The Adventurers Guild's Rescue Team managed to account for the injuries involved and sent them over to the nearest hospital, where Mrs Nishikino tended to the trio along with a team of nurses; she knew about Chihaya and 765 Pro._

 _After all, Chihaya Kisaragi had already established a name for herself with her producer – Picup – years before Team Muse's advent; not a SCHOOL idol, just an IDOL._

 _Everyone in the entertainment industry – virtually everyone – knew her, her melodious voice touching the hearts worldwide..._

 _Who would not? Ever since the Yakusoku incident and winning the IA Academy Award with Team 765, Chihaya had never looked back..._

 _What's even better, Chihaya – as a solo artist – was due for an engagement with said Producer who had taken care of her for years on end._

 _That, and Yu was not really dead after all..._

 _It was a beautiful dream realised after the nightmare she had to suffer through in the past after presuming that Yu was dead._

 _Then again, that angelic hoo-hah had to happen..._

" _Wait...black guy? Bespectacled? With black tattoos? And a modern take of a haori? Shoots out large, hellish-looking giant rocket fists and crimson shockwaves?" Mrs Nishikino questioned._

 _Chihaya, Yu, and Chihaya's beau nodded._

 _Mrs Nishikino simpered, heaved a sigh of relief, and nodded softly as she signalled her team of nurses to dismiss with a small wave of her hand._

" _So...that just further cemented that Antonio-sensei has been telling the truth all along." Mrs Nishikino reckoned._

" _Antonio? You mean the late Antonio Redgrave, the most famous archaeologist and ancient relic researcher of all time? You know him?" Chihaya wondered._

" _Everyone knows him, right?" Mrs Nishikino simpered. "His 'discovery', his obsession about researching Paradiso, Inferno, and the in-between – Purgatorio – had got him famous, for better or for worse."_

 _Mrs Nishikino recalled about her time under Antonio's tutelage before his death at the hands of the angels – before she became a nurse._

" _Wait...you mean those weird looking, baby-faced, eldritch abominations...were angels from Heaven? Paradiso?"_

 _Mrs Nishikino nodded._

" _That it is..." she replied._

 _Chihaya looked at both Yu and her beau, then looked down and sighed softly; they had seen it in person, what else was there NOT to believe?_

" _I know it's hard to accept it at first – the Angels of Paradiso were not supposed to interfere with the affairs of Humanity in general, which is why their appearance have always been shrouded in myths and legends since the Medieval times, after the Great Witch Hunts 500 Years ago." Mrs Nishikino continued._

" _It's there; we witnessed it...not even repressing it will keep the truth away." Yu answered; both Chihaya and her beau nodded in agreement._

" _There must be someone who must be manipulating those angels...but as of now, there's no evidence as to who could have done it." Mrs Nishikino replied._

" _Still...what has that got to do with that bespectacled man that saved us not too long ago?" Chihaya's producer – Picup - wondered._

" _You stay here while I get Antonio's Notebook, dear." Mrs Nishikino nodded. "I felt it's better if you read them while I answer your questions in particular."_

 _Upon getting their hands on the book and flipping to the page where they saw the exact same bald man figure as they saw hours ago..._

" _The...The Infinite One, Rodin..." Chihaya's eyes widened._

" _Casted out of Paradiso and branded as a Fallen Angel, because he could never agree about the Rulers of Paradiso's willingness to cleanse the world from the filth known as 'Humanity'. They feared his power...and through numerous traps and dishonourable means said to have lost in time, you can guess the rest." Mrs Nishikino sighed._

 _ **Flashback ended**_

"Heh...so that father of Luka must have been surveying for years now, eh?" Rodin chuckled.

"Rodin...I haven't had the time to tell you all these years but...thank you." Chihaya simpered; her soft smile said a thousand words...

A statement of gratitude.

"Thank? You are thanking THE DEVIL; One who have been casted out of the Gates of Paradiso and stripped off most of his powers millions of years ago for his insolence!" Chris shot back. "The angels fear him, because he's evil!"

"Or is it because he's evil _**in their twisted eyes?"**_ Chihaya frowned.

Chris's eyes widened once more with absolute surprise.

"Whatcha say?" Chris replied in disbelief.

"The angels are already bigoted and racist towards humans to begin with no thanks to their imperfections, yet Rodin go against them in their effort to revive their Dea – Jubelius and as a result they thought he became evil _**in their own twisted, grandeur, narcissistic, and selfish terms!"**_ Chihaya frowned. "But you know why Rodin disagreed? Because despite the fact that we humans maybe foolish, and generally flawed – stupid, clumsy, greedy, and sometimes ignorant, almost to a fault – Rodin is one of the very few celestial deities knowing that we Humans are capable of showing kindness and support when the need calls for it!"

"For every bad in Humanity, there are possibly as much people that are showing their good sides with great earnest like Aqours – people who're willing to share the happiness and legacies with others and not just clutching said happiness selfishly by your two hands while hoping that someone will take pity on you! BECAUSE THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO HAD IT JUST AS WORSE, IF NOT FAR WORSE THAN YOU DO!" Yu shot out along.

"Now remind me why I rebelled against Paradiso in the first place; them punks are just too grandiose to see the good in Humanity themselves! Might make deal with shady people, but set foot on any innocent beings' safety and freedom with my weapons, and I assure them their due is done!" Rodin grinned. "You just made my day."

"No...it is I who should thank you." Chihaya simpered.

"Even then...you guys would not even attempt to defrost those people who have been frozen solid! No one can escape this icy prison of mine; YOU HAVE ALL LOST IN THE END!" Chris roared. "How it feels to have someone innocent, someone you have grown attached to, taken away? Will my actions let you understand HOW I FEEL? THE PAIN I HAVE SUFFERED AND THE REASON WHY I AM HERE? HUH?!"

Rodin then grinned, drew out a special yellow spherical bottle, threw it in the skies, and blasted it open with a fireball from his palms.

"Understand this!" Rodin shot back.

A huge purplish liquid showered across the skies and splattered across the frozen, half-frozen, and even victims who were struck by icicle shards; said liquid actually melted the icicle shards and icicle prisons that threatened to sap their lives away, and even rejuvenated some of their strengths and healed some of their electrical injuries back!

" _We're free! FREE!"_

" _Glad to be out of this…brrr…icy things!"_

" _Thank god...I thought this is really the end!"_

" _It's a relief...thank the Lucky Gods!"_

" _We owe our thanks to you, Rodin!"_

"Probably didn't expect me to come out of left field, eh? Has that cybernetic augmentations of yours began failing you by your constant hatred eating at your soul, or at least...what's left of it?" Rodin taunted.

"How is it...HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?" Chris flared up in disbelief.

"You mean the antidote?" Rodin grinned. "Those Fiery Undines' essences over at the Cocytus River, add a little freezing cocktails of mine a shake, combined with six hundred and sixty six different Herbs found exclusively on the depths of Inferno and near said River, give it a hint of Bloody Mary, and voila! Figured you would strike hard against Aqours...and looks like I am correct!"

"The fact that you even go so far as to hurt something that represents offensive in your own twisted mind – when in fact they are just fans who's willing to respect and carry on Muse's legacy - just to prove your point; just to drag us down to your level, and just to make us want to pity your grief means that you are nothing more than just a complete monster in our eyes!" Chihaya shot back.

"To think that you would've go so far as to attempt to destroy the life of a famous songstress and even a while lot other more just to satisfy your grief...what kind of a monster are you?" You Watanabe frowned.

"That songstress is evil!" Chris shot back.

"Evil in your twisted perspective!" Kanan shot back.

"Chihaya was never evil in the first place! Neither is everyone present, nor the fans that have multiple favourite singers other than the ones from Muse! You just refused to listen to whatever we say, and just be blinded by your own hatred!" Dia followed.

"Whatever humanity you have left in our eyes is completely dashed now!" Chika flared up.

"Rodin, he too is nothing but a fallen angel!" Chris shot back. "The pot calling the kettle black!"

"Yes, though he might be a fallen angel, but he's only perceived as that through the corrupted angels' eyes. And even if he's a demon, thanks to the environment he've been exposed over countless generations, he has something that you wished you could ever have, but have given it up in the name of your own grief!" Chihaya nodded softly as she held her hands close to her chest.

" _ **A Heart – the willingness to care, and a heart to love; for he's a friend to children despite your demeanour, as every children who have met him can tell, even my brother, for whom Rodin have saved him from his untimely death years ago!"**_ Chihaya simpered in gratitude.

Yu Kisaragi clasped his hands as his gaze met the bare-fisted Blacksmith of Inferno in earnest gratitude as the cold breeze soon made way to a warm, yet soothing wind...

As Chihaya sang the _a capella_ opening to 'Nemuri Hime', Rodin found himself glowing in an orb of blue energy which glowed brightly as soon as the orchestra kicked in...

As Aqours and the other singers began chiming in with the melodious orchestra, Rodin's body glowed even brighter as they soon attracted a large amount of halos from the slain remains of angelic soldiers under Chris's command...

"Beautiful!" Rodin grinned; he was a fan of soulful music the most, after all.

"What is this? W...WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Chris shot back, feeling a tinge of terror coursing through her veins as she saw Rodin standing on a huge runic circle representing a Inferno – a large dark crimson circle with numerous Enochian runes...

"Ohohoho...look who's the real devil now, woman." Rodin smirked and glowed in a shade of dark, crimson red as he gathered up the Halos scattered across the floor with his demonic powers and absorbed them into his own - all _**one million of them.**_

Upon finishing Nemuri Hime, Chihaya gave a smile of gratitude as she clasped her hand near her chest as said pal glowed blue...

" _ **Rodin...My gratitude; our gratitude - from us, to you!"**_

"W...WHAT?!" Chris's eyes widened in horror just as she was blown back by a tremendous shockwave!

Rodin snapped his fingers as he conjured up numerous demonic barriers around the victims present, knowing full well what would happened upon unleashing his true power.

And sure enough...he did.

A huge golden implosion could be sighted streaking across the skies, filling the once usual summer skies crimson with a pillar of immense demonic power - satellites around the world began malfunctioning, strong gales wreck havoc across the Amazon Forest, solar winds began flaring up in massive amounts as it torched the skies, the Eifel Tower began creaking, the numerous glass windows from Taipei 101 shattered under the tremendous shockwave -sonic boom combination, and even Mount Everest's summit gets blasted off while leaving nothing but a large crater where its tip used to be!

 _ **Back in Otonokizaka – Saiai's hospital**_

"Alito's condition had been stabilized for the better; probably gonna be awake in a few hours thanks to Project Ventus functioning as per normal now." Mrs Nishikino sighed in relief.

Both Jeanne and Hoto went to the hospital to check on Alito's condition – Jeanne because she wanted to investigate; Hoto was concerned about the Maiden of Wind as they were once working partners while helping out Muse, that was, before Chris and Alito's descent.

"Well, that's good, I suppose." Hoto sighed deeply in relief.

Jeanne nodded. "I suppose I will make my way back to the Gates of Hell now – we'll shoot the breeze after."

"Gates of Hell?" Hoto wondered.

"It's a bar, Hoto, relax!" Jeanne grinned. "Rodin just named it because he lived in Inferno, or maybe he just loved vintage stuff."

"There's still many I have to learn regarding supernatural going on around here. Not that it's bad since Adventurer guilds are a thing now, but gee...it's still kinda amazing – though bewildering – to see that there's such thing called 'Umbran Witches', 'Lumen Sages', 'Hierachy of Laguna', 'Inferno', and all that stuff about Light and Dark..." Hoto admitted.

"Can't say I blame you!" Jeanne chuckled. "News has been out for weeks on end, it will take time for people to adjust with them new facts."

"With all the stunts you all pulled?" Hoto wondered and chuckled. "I guess our minds will be blown more times then we could think!"

A huge crimson flash blasted through the entire hospital, sending the lights flickering on and off immensely, the exit signs bursting up, lightning rumbling forth as if thousands of people dropped the mic, and a huge gale blasted through, nearly blowing both Saiai and Hoto away were it not for Jeanne's timely grab with one of Madama Styx's hands!

"What just happened? How is anyone exhibiting such power?! Unless..." Saiai's eyes widened as she rushed towards one of the corridor windows where the aura light source came from.

Upon witnessing the crimson pillar channelling itself towards the air and filling the skies with crimson lightning and immense infernal energies, Saiai looked upon the skies in abject awe.

"Don't tell me..." Saiai gasped.

"Rodin, eh?" Jeanne smirked.

Just then, Cocoa called via video call; the telecommunications had returned to normal after the satellites temporary disruption.

" _Saiai! Hoto! Jeanne! You all saw it?"_

"Yeah, nearly pushed us back a mile!" Hoto winced.

"I just got a hunch – given the aura unleashed upon the skies – which phenomenon we're about to witness..." Saiai nodded.

" _Related to Bayonetta and Jeanne?"_ both Hoto and Cocoa raised her eyes; she was indeed wary about getting her mind 'blown' again – things were already crazy enough as it was!

Sure enough, the trio consisting of Hoto, Saiai, and Jeanne make a break towards the hospital cafeteria's television, where it was coincidentally broadcasting the ' _ **Full Bloom! Glad to be aLive with You! Summer Opening Concert'**_ , just in time to see what was going on, much to the many surprised nurses, doctors, and patients present watching said show...

Upon seeing what was broadcasted upon the television, despite the shaky camera at the start, Saiai's expression went from shock and awe, to a gentle smile as she confirmed her suspicion all along...

" _The Legend...The Legend is True!"_

Jeanne chuckled as she shook her head. "Oh, Rodin...you have never, EVER, failed to deliver!"

Hoto gaped upon what was unravelled on screen – speechless...

"W...Who's he?!" Hoto shivered.

"You mean that bald black man? Heh...there is a reason why those naughty angels are scared of him by his looks alone." Jeanne grinned.

"Antonii-sensei wrote it in his book; an incredibly powerful being so great, that Echelons of Paradiso and Inferno trembled at its might. For this formal angel had endured countless generations in Paradiso, surviving them all... " Saiai nodded. "And he earned a title so awe-inspiring, even Chris's brainwashing could do nothing but caused them to scurry away in absolute fear!"

"So far, only Bayonetta and I are able to defeat him; no one has the guts to face him, let alone winning in a proper fight should they fight him." Jeanne grinned.

"You mean...?!" Hoto's eyes widened in shock.

"You don't mean to tell me that our mind's gonna be blown again...right?" Cocoa raised her eyes in abject shock.

 _ **Back at the beach...**_

"Still, I have to thank the Blue Bird Blessings for rejuvenating my body..." Rodin commented as he began cracking his neck left and right. "Because you have picked a wrong day to fight, woman; _**don't ever forget what I am really called."**_

"Who...WHO ARE YOU?!" Chris freaked out!

Chika, upon clearing the dust, widened her eyes in absolute shock upon setting her sight on what Rodin's new form...

And so too, did the other Aqours; upon clearing up the smoke and setting their sight upon Rodin, their shock and awe was for all to see, for they did not expect what was right in front of their eyes.

Miss Iyon stared upon Rodin's new form her jaws dropped - completely stupefied, yet noticeably in absolute awe as she stammered.

"How...HOW DO YOU EVEN?!"

Rodin revealed himself wearing a jet black leather jacket, with his modern Haori transforming into a scalier, demonic version with blood red runes criss-crossing in an X formation. His usual yellow denim pants with black combat boots morphed into just a pair of scalier, demonic greaves with multiple armor platings covering his entire bottom half, and his back robe spawn forth a long, yet slender, tail.

Rodin grew a long moustache; several red veins engraved upon his bald head, and spread forth a majestic pair of crimson devil wings as he crushed his spectacles to reveal a pair of glowing ruby eyes filled with such intense power that the angels surrounding Chris exploded in sheer fear itself!

The angels had every right to explode in fear...

They knew that Rodin himself had more than just his Father Form going.

Rodin grinned as he took a puff from his cigar in style...

 _ **(Camera Pans away to show Rodin cracking his knuckles and grunting with satisfaction as his title revealed itself...)**_

" _ **Let's have some fun..."**_ Rodin grinned as he moved his whole right hand towards himself, grunting in confidence as he beckoned Chris to come at her at her fullest power. _**"Shit's about to get real."**_

"Now _ **...come**_!" Rodin taunted.

 _ **Both Saiai and Jeanne, back at the hospital, spoke word for word, with absolute clarity...**_

" _ **The Infinite One."**_

 _ **RODIN, THE INFINITE ONE**_

 _ **OST Played – The Infinity (Climax Pure Platinum Lumen Sage Ultra Version Super ReMIX)**_

 _ **"The...The...The INFINITE ONE?!" Chika stammered in utter fear and awe.**_

 _ **It's at this moment Chris knew...**_

 _ **She done fucked up...**_

 _ **(Scene ends with the shocked faces of Aqours's members – especially Chika Takami – Hoto Minami, Cocoa Yazawa, and the eccentric female reporter's face - surrounding the majesty that was the Rodin, The Infinite One with a translucent image of Chihaya clasping her hands near her chest.)**_

 _ **Next Episode: Let the Blue Bird Fly! The Infinite One vs The Icy Maiden; protect Aqours!**_


	18. Author's Note: Regarding uploads

_**Author's note**_

Just to let people be informed, I will be in driving course all the way until late April, so uploads might not be as frequent as it should be. However, with that said, thanks for the people who are still looking at this fic. I know that Love Live and Bayonetta as a crossover seems bizarre and ridiculous in concept, but I just loved it so much! I will try my best to upload new chapters asap!

Shout out to NachoC, I credited her as she made it possible and gave me permission to do so that said, expect a new chapter to come out today!

Thanks again!


	19. Rodin, The Infinite One!

_**Chapter 17: Let the Blue Bird fly! Devil Trigger – The Infinite One vs the Icy Maiden!**_

 _ **AN: Sorry for the late update! . Been preparing for Chinese New Year and have been busy lately, but here it is, the long anticipated battle between Rodin and Chris!**_

Despite feeling genuine fear dg up her back, Chris flared up as she dismissed it as just simply pressure as she charged up large amounts of icicle arcane energies and hatred and materialised a small glowing orb.

Chris forcibly merged with the light orb, attuned it with her hatred and sorrow by turning crimson red, and merged it with her Project Tundra's core reactor, unleashing a huge aura that blew everyone present back except Infernal Rodin.

"FOOL! I DO NOT FEAR YOU!" Chris roared as she dashed forth in a blitzing stinger attack!

"RODIN, DUCK!" Miss Iyon screamed.

Before anyone could say otherwise, Chris unleashed forth numerous icicle slashes filled with sapphire bolts filled with icicle shards, a multi-hitting pinwheel slash, an orbital bombardment of icicle bombs, two giant icicle orbs that exhausted themselves with giant erupting blast of liquid Nitrogen, froze Inferno Rodin in its place, and promptly let loose a giant clean slice that shattered the icicle prison!

Everyone held their breath...

"Infinite One? HA! YOUR TITLE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A RUSE! YOU CAN'T EVEN DO JACK!" Chris smirked.

Her victory was short lived...however...

" _You finished, dig?"_

For right in front of everyone else, as the smoke cleared up for all to see, was Inferno Rodin lighting up his cigar and taking a huge puff – no worse for wear!

"How is he...how can he even survive this?!" Chris shook her head in disbelief.

Chris flared up soon after, assuming miscalculation of her powers, and increased her output of cryokinetical powers to tenfold – sending her systems into overdrive. She then proceeded to summon numerous icicle orbs that acted as wave motion cannons as they froze the imposing Infinite One into a giant icicle obelisk prison!

"Once bitten, twice shy!" Chris shot back.

But Rodin gave a large grunt, broke out of the icy prison just fine, and cracked his fists while looking no worse for wear...and even more shockingly, _**WITHOUT ANY DAMAGE WHATSOEVER!**_

"Really? You don't take the hint, eh?" Infernal Rodin responded in amusement.

Chika and co followed suit, albeit in a good – yet bewildered – way.

Miss Iyon took out her glasses, huff and puffed several times on it, wiped it several times, placed them back on, and allowed her jaw to hit the floor once more upon seeing that it really happened!

"How...I know that he's strong but...just how?!" Miss Iyon gasped in awe.

Back in the hospital, Miss Hoto could only stare at the broadcast – her mouth agape.

"How is...How is it even...?" she stammered.

"You...YOU WASTE OF SKIN!" Chris roared as she overcharged her scythe temporarily with hatred and immense icicle energies and blitzed straight towards Inferno Rodin!

Demon Rodin smirked and side stepped to his right _**at the very last second – just as Chris's scythe tip was about to make immediate contact - !**_

"I'm right here, kiddo!"

Chris widened her eyes in shock and attempted to change course, but Inferno Rodin swiftly thrust himself with a massive Inferno Punch crashing right thorough Chris's body, followed by another massive one-two punch, a massive drilling uppercut that sent crimson infernal energies scorching Chris's circuitries, kicked her straight down with a massive Infernal Helm Splitter Kick, and ended off by dashing backwards while unleashing a massive Infernal Eruption that sent her crashing towards numerous multiple icicle thrones!

All this _ **, with absolutely no lag in between any of his attacks!**_

Chris relentlessly charged forth with her Genesis Flight System, flew up towards the skies, morphed her scythe into a violin-like weapon complete with a bow dripping with blood, and unleashed numerous streams of icicle energy slashes towards Inferno Rodin via said violin, but the Infinite One blitzed left, right, diagonally, and sideways with absolutely no inertia and counterattack with another giant Infernal Eruption that threw Chris straight towards past several broken umbrellas!

Chris swiftly struck down with a massively charged kick, assuming that she got Rodin where she wanted to, but the Infinite One grinned, threw up a crimson demonic barrier at the very last second, then began unleashing gigantic _**Instant Charged Inferno Hadoukens.**_

Chris managed to blitz fast enough to dodge past the fireballs from said fall and managed to charge up well enough energy to launch a large sweeping slash with her violin's bow and clashed straight on against Rodin's Infernal Stinger!

"Nice try!" Infernal Rodin grinned as his eyes glowed red soon after, unleashing a sudden surge of demonic energy that threw a surprised Chris back. Infernal Rodin then dashed back instantaneously to slam the Icy Maiden with an instantaneous gigantic Infernal Fist the size of Bayonetta and Jeanne's Wicked Weaves, followed by numerous jabs of gigantic Infernal Fists, unleashed a giant Infernal Eruption, launched Chris via a instantaneous Infernal Fist Uppercut, bolted her via an Afterburner Kick, and slammed her down with numerous electrically-charged Inferno Blaze Blast!

"Heh...had enough?" Rodin taunted while cracking his fists. "I'm just getting started."

Chris roared as she got up, morphed her 'violin' back into her scythe, and erupt numerous icicle thrones from the ground up, but Inferno Rodin simply grinned, charged towards the icicle eruption, and ended up blitzing _**sideways**_ in a split-second notion before Chris could register it!

" _ **Out of my way!"**_

A gigantic Infernal Fist rocketed from behind via an Infernal Portal without any built up whatsoever; Chris managed to dodge it, but was soon greeted by Infernal Rodin's Instant Infernal Stinger, several sweeping Infernal Punches slugging Chris's body with relentless velocity, flew to the sky, swiftly plummeted to the ground in an instantaneous Helm Breaker kick, sandwiched his legs in between Chris's head, engaged Chris in a high-speed top spin, then unleashed every single momentum build up for a large flipper kick to slam Chris down and sent her crashing towards the far side of the battle field!

"Rodin just did not seriously do that!" Hoto eyes widened as she gasped, mouth agape.

"How in the world...?" Ohara gasped.

"That's wicked!" Tsuhima grinned, her eyes glistened as her enthusiasm and hope returned once more to her usual self. "A fallen angel having such power...dang!"

Chris managed to recover herself, spread her Wings of Genesis out wide, and proceeded to unleash numerous icicle chains via her morphed 'violin' to strike the Infinite One while she dashed forward for a sweeping slash.

Inferno Rodin, however, grinned as he covered himself in a massive crimson aura, charged his right fists, and unleashed numerous sweeping punches that smashed the chains apart instantly; several chains managed to strike Infernal Rodin, but were completely nullified by his aura!

Chris timed her dodge and managed to dodge the arc slash unleashed via Inferno Rodin's sweeping punch, but the Infinite One grinned, backed out, and surprised the Icy Maiden with another Infernal Rocket Fist. The Icy Maiden of Sorrow managed to side dashed to her right, however.

"HA! Too slow!" Chris shot back.

"Yeah?" Rodin grinned.

"What?"

Infernal Rodin blitzed to where Chris was, where he unleashed a whopping eight-hit sweeping punch combo with no pauses in between; the Icy Maiden managed to parry the last blow, but was launched into the air by a massive – yet instantaneous Infernal Eruption, and was sent crashing down via a diagonal Infernal Rocket Fist!

Chris managed to dodge roll out of her way with a smirk on her face just as Rodin launched himself down with a swift dive kick, but her smirk was short-lived as Rodin smirked back, instantly launched a giant supercharged Infernal Fist rocketing straight towards a surprised Chris, and slugged her body as hard as a five-ton truck. The Infinite One then launched a stinger, prompting her to dodge prematurely – exactly what Rodin plan to as a fake out - and cause Rodin to capitalize on the Icy Maiden's mistake by unleashing three charged sweeping uppercut and sweeping punches in total for massive damage!

Chris crashed upon the other side of the battlefield, only to be greeted soon by the Infinite One flying in a swift crimson blur, punched and kicked with no let up in between, and brought down back to the earth by grabbing her right leg, slammed and threw her like a rag doll towards once of the icicle spikes, teleported straight towards Chris, and ended off his combo with a massive pinwheel kick that sent the Icy Maiden eating dirt via a crimson shockwave!

"W...wait, how is he THAT FAST?!" Chika's eyes widened and gasped in awe.

"S...so blazingly fast..." You Watanabe shook her head i disbelief.

"Amazing..."

"Did you just see that?"

"See? He's just way too fast for our eyes; how the heck can he be THAT FAST?!"

Miss Iyon and other bespectacled victims involved in the incident took off their spectacles, wiped it several times, placed them back, and remained bewildered by The Infinite One's extreme speed!

"It seems as if Rodin didn't have any let up at all..." Hoto shook her head in disbelief and awe. "But...but that's physically impossible even by Olympic standards!"

"He's not called The Infinite One for funzies, you know?" Jeanne grinned.

"Is that all you can do? You try to run like a headless chicken, waste of time though!" Rodin taunted with a deep grunt.

"I WILL NOT FALL TO YOU!"

An enraged Chris played the 'violin' once more, summoned forth numerous icicle orbs, and ordered them to flank Inferno Rodin with rapid-fire icicle shards, all while Chris unleashed forth numerous sweeping and cleaving icicle waves towards Inferno Rodin.

Inferno Rodin threw up his barrier to block the icicle shards swiftly, spread his wings like a phoenix, charged up large amounts of Infernal Energies within a split second, blitzed and flew through the numerous icicle waves. Chris charged right ahead with a massive icicle stinger, but Rodin swiftly sidestepped out of harm's way, snaked around the Icy maiden, and unleashed a short punch to force Chris into dodging.

The short punch quickly turned into a fake-out; Rodin unleashed another Infernal Eruption stomp that forced Chris to make a hard left turn, but was soon blasted by the giant shockwave that was unleashed soon after, followed by an instantaneous stinger that crushed Chris's icicle defences and sent her crashing past numerous coconut trees!

Chris roared as she recovered her pace, teleported within Rodin's range, created a second clone made out of pure ice and hatred, and disappeared at the same time.

"BE GONE!"

Both Chris appeared on opposing sides and unleashed a storm of icicle shards that bombarded the Infinite One with relentless velocity.

However, Infernal Rodin threw up a mighty Infernal Barrier to nullify the icicle shards, swiftly launched into a Blitz Stinger to strike the clone out of commission temporarily, caught Chris off-guard with a far-ranged giant Infernal Fist Uppercut after turning a full round with next to no inertia, launched himself almost instantly to kick the Icy Maiden with a massive Afterburner Kick, and ended off with Rodin sending numerous giant Infernal Fists crashing towards the Icy Maiden with relentless ferocity of a bullet train!

Infernal Rodin then closed in the gap, but Chris broke out from the icicle debris and launched a deceptively quick stinger attack.

The Infinite One smirked, however, as he threw up his Inferno Barrier yet again to force Chris to keel, and forced the latter to retreat back as he unleashed a giant Infernal Eruption once more. However, Rodin had this as planned; the Infinite One soon weaved and blitzed behind Chris, slugged her yet again with a massive Rocket Fist, impaled her with an Infernal Stinger to the chest _**with no built up whatsoever**_ , and a giant sweeping uppercut that sent her flying!

Chris managed to halt the momentum with her Genesis Flight System, but Infernal Rodin wasted no time to fly swiftly towards Chris at inhumane speed – as a crimson blur – unleashed a triple Afterburner Kick that scorched Chris's body, grabbed her legs, sent her crashing down towards the sandy ground, blasted her with an air-based diagonal Infernal Rocker Fist, landed straight down, and unleashed numerous cross punches and kicks that blasted hard at Chris with such inhumane speed that people swore they just saw crimson lightning blitzing through and through!

Chris broke out of the combo, recovered swiftly with her power of hatred as her eyes glowed red, morphed her 'violin' back into her scythe, and proceeded to wail on Infernal Rodin with Uppercut Slashes, cross slashes, teleport slashes, Cryokinetic stingers, relentless ferocity of a category five hurricane just as the latter flew over for a Infernal Eruption.

The Infinite One, however, shrugged every single hit with a grin on his face, continued his attack with a massive stomp, unleashed another eruption shockwave that threw Chris back, zipped around Chris while launching a giant Infernal Rocket Fist, then zipped past Chris in time to launch a eight hit Infernal Fist and kung-fu kick combo, and ending off with a instant charged Infernal Uppercut-cum-Infernal Fist slam dunk combo so fast that the rest did not even had time to blink!

"A...amazing..." Chika's widened her eyes as her mouth went agape even more.

"Did you lots see it? How can something that...that mind-blowing?! That spectacle! Is your camera taking that spectacle for all to see?" Miss Iyon exclaimed.

"My camera might be able to be capture high speed shtick, but it's just barely keeping up when they are THAT UNGODLY FAST!" Miss Iyon's assistant spun her eyes in dizziness!

Back at the hospital, both Hoto and Cocoa could only widened their jaws in utter disbelief at Rodin's insane fighting frequency and defences; Saiai's eyes widened along despite knowing full well that the Infinite One would have powers unimaginable by even supernatural standards...

"Rodin is the Infinite One; his powers should be expected but...but to unleash such expanded powers that far surpass Chris's analytical abilities is nothing short of amazing..." Saiai gasped softly.

"But shouldn't attacks usually have some sort of recovery time in between physical exertions? You would think that Rodin would let go after couple of hits but...but he still pull no punches in between them...What is this?" Hoto gasped.

"His Infernal Energies, combined with his former power as a major angel, and with millions of years at his disposal allowed him the time and energy to find ways to fine tune his already insane powers to levels insurmountable by normal standards." Jeanne grinned.

" _But even then, to unleash strength and agility that insane frequency?"_ Cocoa shot out.

Jeanne then nodded softly.

"That I will have to agree...I fought him before and had bear witness to his lightning-fast attacks as much as Cereza, but to execute attacks after attack with virtually no lag in between at a frequency unlike anything..." Jeanne noted in amusement, right before she saw the broadcaster's camera setting its sight on Chihaya Kisaragi, who was enveloped in a soft glowing blue aura.

"Unless..." Jeanne raised her right eye in amusement.

"Wait...you don't mean to tell us that Chihaya Kisaragi not only restore Rodin's power to full... _ **but actually restore it for good, and then some?!"**_ Hoto exclaimed. "As in...AS IN MAKING HIM LITERALLY ' _ **THE INFINITY'?!"**_

"So it seems that Blue Bird Songstress's gratitude firmly placed Rodin o his way to restore his full powers...I gotta admit, even I admit into understanding how blessings like these work, but you know what? At least Rodin got all his powers back, _**and for good!"**_ Jeanne grinned.

"But even then?" Hoto shot back in puzzled tones. "I mean...this...what..."

"Again, he's not called The Infinite One for funzies!" Jeanne chuckled.

 _ **(Back at the beach)**_

Chris picked herself up, breathing raggedly as blood a mixture of blood and liquid nitrogen seeped from her wounds; Rodin stood from the other side, no worse for wear.

"You should know better than to go toe to toe with me." Infernal Rodin grinned. "Otherwise, I hope you enjoy hell."

Chris flared up in a burst of anger – much to Infernal Rodin's glee - boosted forth via her Genesis Flight System and then sped close to Infernal Rodin while swinging her dual scythe and engaging in close combat; Infernal Rodin matched Chris's swift and precise close and angular slashes!

With every cross slashes, Infernal Rodin neutralized it with an upper hook attack.

With every sweeping slashes, an opposing sweeping punch blasted Chris back in her place.

For every stinger, Infernal Rodin blasted her back against a wall with an Infernal Stinger on his own, followed by a few more fisticuffs that Chris managed to clash with, but ultimately got blown back by Rodin's massive demonic powers!

Despite Chris getting a few combos in, Rodin responded with fisticuffs and even kicks on his own, ending off with a massive explosion via his Infernal Barrier with no interruption in between his attacks – completely no selling Chris's attempts at killing the Infinite One!

"Seriously? You wouldn't learn, huh? Heh...alright then, I will lay the smackdown for ya!" Infernal Rodin taunted.

Chris managed to recover from said explosion, only to be on the receiving end of The Infinite One's bob and weave while executing numerous fully-charged cross punches!

Infernal Rodin then wasted no time in dashing back, slugged Chris hard with another instantaneous Infernal Stinger, launched the Icy Maiden with a Infernal Fist Uppercut, unleashed numerous fist thrusts to slam her face down, spread his wings wide as he shot out a huge volley of Infernal Rocket Fists crashing around Chris in a heavy storm, and close in on her for a rapid-fire fisticuffs that sent her crashing down yet again!

Chris's eyes glowed red as she unleashed a huge Icicle Crash and flew straight towards Infernal Rodin while exchanging numerous sword slashes from different directions; Rodin returned the favour by parrying and deflecting with his bare arms and fists while occasionally throwing up a barrier or two with flawless frequency!

Chris roared as she unleashed a sudden icicle shockwave that threw Infernal Rodin guarding off, allowing the former to get up close for a major strike – much to everyone's shock.

Infernal Rodin grinned.

" _ **Got you where I wanted!"**_

"What?!" Chris's eyes widened just as Infernal Rodin recovered and slammed his fists down within a split second, summoning forth a giant Infernal Portal with four small circles inside and a Gates of Hell symbol to brand the former!

Chris was blasted back by the impact of it all, but felt no effect otherwise, prompting a grin from her face.

"All show and no go!" Chris snarled as she prepared to unleash her stinger once more, only to find out her Genesis Flight System is sputtering!

 _ **Genesis Flight Engine System Malfunctioning – Seal Detected.**_

Chris's eyes told a tale of shockers as she cannot even attack – by swinging her scythe at her foe – at them!

 _ **Weaponry System Sealed, Melee Attack unusable; only arcane magic available.**_

"Fuck...FUCK THIS! I JUST WANT YOU DEAD!' Chris snarled as gathered up a icicle sphere made of dry ice and wind.

"Tremble...Tremble before my sorrow...AND DIE! STORM OF JUDGEMENT: NILFHEIM!"

Chris unleashed numerous giant streams of icicle beams and mini tornado streams intertwining one another, gathering even more wind and ice particles by the dozen with each weave, increasing its glow and power tremendously as the streams eventually merged into two giant grim reaper apparitions descending down to sic Infernal Rodin off!

Infernal Rodin, however, grunted confidently as his eyes glowed red and soon unleashed two exceedingly powerful eye lasers that filled up the entire width of Chris's Storm of Judgement Nilfheim and clashed straight ahead.

Despite the temporary deadlock, Chris's smirk soon faded as Rodin soon effortlessly neutralized the former's attack and was soon on the receiving end of The Infinite One's teleportation body slam!

The Infinite One unleashed another volley of Infernal Hadoukens which Chris attempted to block with her, but it broke through her parry, shocked her, and sent her crashing down the ground where the former launched a massive Infernal Spinning Dragon Kick with insane high speed arcane energies!

Chris was slammed back by the force of it all, but Chris managed to clench her teeth through all this and managed to unseal the curse by using her Project Tundra's decryption system, reactivating her weaponry systems as a result.

Chris attempted to stop the attack by charging head through and attacking in a Nilfheim Wild Dance, but Infernal Rodin simply no-sell everything without any interruption to his own attacks, shocking Chris to no end as the latter launched a deceptively fast uppercut right up Chris's chin, followed by a massive boot to the face, swift – yet unavoidable – double Infernal Cross Hook, threw her up with a Infernal Barrier, and clicked his fingers.

Without any warnings whatsoever, time seem to slow to a crawl as numerous Infernal fists clustered and impaled Chris in mid-air, followed by Infernal Rodin cracking his fists and launching a massive Infernal Rocket Fist to detonate the cluster in a violent explosion!

"He...he never seemed to do anything other than using his fists..." Dia gasped.

"Bare fists even...amazing..." You Watanabe gasped.

Chika could only gazed forth, spellbound in awe by Infernal Rodin's ability to combined absolute brutality with agility ever seen before.

" _W...what is this speed...? How is it that he keep up after so much going on?!"_ Cocoa's eyes shook her head while absorbing the spectacle.

"To think that Umbran Witches aren't the only ones who possessed such powers to protect the Balance in Humanity." Hoto gasped.

Chris spread her arms out wide as she conjured up a large tidal wave, froze it, shattered it, unleashed them in a sakura petal formation akin to the likes of many a bullet-hell with few spaces in between, and commanded them to blast Rodin apart.

Infernal Rodin grinned as he unleashed numerous rapid-fire Infernal Fists to shatter through the streams of icicle bullet hells, impaled through the merged icicle sphere with a massive stinger, then turned around just in time to parry numerous teleport slashes, and threw up an Infernal Barrier once more just as Chris attempted to finish off with giant icicle cleave.

The Infinite One than swiftly struck with an Infernal Eruption, to which Chris gritted her teeth to tide through while launching a massive triple slash combo, but Infernal Rodin zipped backwards out of the slash range, blasted the Icy Maiden with another giant Infernal Rocket Fist, mixed it up with a relentless triple strike upper hook, rapid-fore fisticuffs, cancelling into super kick in between punches, swiftly cancelled into another massive Infernal Stinger, followed by an instant Infernal Uppercut, and finished off with a massive dive kick that brought Chris crashing down the floor!

"Cancelling in between attacks? I thought only…" Dia shot out. "I thought only video games allowed for that to happen? How is it…?"

"Oh my word…" Picup rubbed his eyes in amazement, and so did Yuu's.

Miss Iyon, despite holding the microphone, could only stare at the spectacle – stunned by said spectacle unfolding second after second in Infernal Rodin's favor!

Chihaya too, widened her eyes in awe – sure, her blessings might have restored The Infinite One's power, but she did not expect powers of THAT magnitude!

Chris coughed hard while spitting out blood and shaking her head in disbelief; so much hatred…and yet after so many attempts at successfully channeling her hatred, only to be ended by three buggers who denied her what she wanted?

Chris shook her head as her aura flared up with a deeper shade of red and blue, crushing the sandy ground right beneath her and causing numerous icicle obelisks to erupt from the ground up.

Chris, frustrated by her repeated attempts failing to destroy Rodin, commanded a group of Kinships to mobilize and unleashed numerous Gjallarhorn Missiles of Hatred towards _**Chika's House – the exact inn where Rodin planned to go for his hot spring trip!**_

Chika's eyes widened in horror; Chris's eyes became bloodshot with a psychotic grin.

But that celebratory smirk was just temporary; Infernal Rodin ain't having any of that shit!

"Nice try!"

Infernal Rodin took a microphone stand, swiftly disappeared from an Infernal Portal, appeared on top of Chika's house, charged up large amounts of Infernal Energies, allowed his eyes to glow immensely red, and let loose a giant shout so loud and densely powerful that the rockets changed trajectories and collided with one another before they could even score a touchdown!

Infernal Rodin then flew to the extreme right end of the Kinships' linear formation and rose up his charged microphone stand, and...

"Swing it good!"

*BAM!*

Within seconds, Infernal Rodin slammed one of the Kinships slamming upon one after another and sent them flying sky high until only a small sparkle was seen followed by a huge Gates of Hell firework fireworks soon after, placing everyone in a dazing awe!

"Now that's a home run!" Infernal Rodin grunted in satisfaction as he took a puff of smoke, uninterrupted by fragmented remains of a Gjallarhorn Missile crashing down upon his head!

"A...Amazing..." Chika could only mutter those words in relief and abject awe; she knew no matter what she say it would be quite an understatement describing now!

"FEEL MY DESPAIR!"

Chris took the chance to kick Infernal Rodin in the face, sent him flying sky high, and then sent him crashing straight down towards the beach in a smoking crater.

Chris roared as she dives straight down towards the smoke-filled crater, amidst the screaming victims, but a large crimson barrier came out of freaking nowhere forced Chris to keel mid-air, and a giant Rocket Fist forced Chris to make a hard left turn only to be slammed hard by rapid-fire Giant Infernal Fisticuffs!

Chris gritted her teeth in anger as she shook her head in disbelief...

"No...NO WAY THIS COULD HAPPEN!" she cried angrily.

"I can do this all day, woman." Infernal Rodin taunted. "Unfortunately you are outstaying your welcome in this area."

Chika, though relieved, could only stare upon at the spectacle folding upon her, stunned by the sheer capability of Rodin stopping a league of rockets **in the nick of time...**

"J...Just...how...?" Chika stammered.

Chihaya looked on in amazement at the spectacle folding before her.

"In losing his status as an angelic being at Paradiso due to his resilient views on Humans, he gained experience…and from that, an edge over most beings of pure demonic heritage, though he might not show it at all most of the time." she replied calmly.

"But…but even then…to unleash powers of THAT magnitude?!" You Watanabe wondered with her mouth agape.

"He's the Infinite One – one that forsaw many a countless generations, a being that even Jubelius – one ranked Dea – feared, are you that surprised?" Chihaya wondered.

"EVEN THEN?!" Miss Iyon shot back in absolute shock. "I mean…The Infinite One, or whatever, but…but…JUST THIS?!"

Back in the hospital…

"Again, he's not called The Infinite One for nothing!" Jeanne chuckled.

" _I…I just don't even…"_ Cocoa waved her arms in the air, completely mindblown.

Chris flared up, screamed towards the skies, channeled large amounts of crimson energies upon her giant scythe, and morphed it into a big violin with demonic inscriptions of hatred emanating from the violin's body itself, complete with a long bow with a dripping crimson blood.

The Icy Maiden then engulfed herself in a purple aura of anguish as she began playing the violin to summon numerous icicle clones with her tune of sorrow, disappeared in a blink of an eye, then soon appeared with numerous icicle clones of Chris encircling around Infernal Rodin, and struck him close soon after.

Infernal Rodin, however, raised his right arm and timed his block just right to nullify said damage away, threw up a large Infernal Barrier just as soon as Chris and her icicle clones merged to perform a death from above, and detonated it in a powerful counterguard explosion!

"When will you learn? You know that as long as Bayonetta, Jeanne, and I exist to protect Humanity from the likes of you, there are no ways you can get past us; let alone me!" Infernal Rodin grinned.

Chris shook her head. "The Earth will only be free if Muse comes back to me; it's their song that sets grief free, my second family that can free me from my grief!"

"They can't! You may think that your grief and sorrow is gone, but the truth of the matter is, you aren't free of it! One is only free when you find the strength to stand up on your own; yes, there are people who had harmed you mentally over the couple of years when the slander is still fresh and loose; yes, it hurts you greatly; but the thing is, you are never alone!" Chihaya shot out.

"Muse wouldn't be able to rid you of your grief and anguish; if any, it is you who brought grief and sorrow upon yourself, just like how both Aqours members and Chihaya called you out for!" Infernal Rodin grunted.

"Me...crossed the line...hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chris laughed madly. "Who's the one who truly crossed the line? One who is willing to get Muse back and be loyal to them, or the one who used to support Muse, only to support others or to continue his or her music career just to let them fade into obscurity?"

"You are missing the point! Muse had taught us that it isn't about being the number one that is the most important or the most satisfying; it's the experience, the memories that we have shared with our fellow friends, treasuring them while we trudged through joy, sadness, anguish, smiles, and the emotions we can feel while transmitting our heartfelt voices ad lyrics to resonate with people's souls – vocal or not!" Chihaya shot back. "Music is free, just like the birds that soar high above the skies, bringing joy and happiness in the simple things in life!"

"MUSIC IS FREEDOM? FREEDOM IS A LIE! IN THIS WORLD THERE CAN ONLY BE MUSE – NO ONE ELSE!"

Chris flew towards the skies, began playing her violin once more with such fervour, hatred, and sorrow that enough arcane energy was charged for her to raise the sea, surrounded the girl's soul in a massive icicle prison, and transformed it into a glowing orb of hatred.

"So...you decided to take one of the poor, innocent singer's souls you have harvested during your 'crusade', and made it your plaything; your servant in the name of your hatred – an unwilling one at that." Infernal Rodin commented.

 _ **Soul Intake: MAX Output**_

 _ **Project Tundra: Maximum Overdrive**_

 _ **Power input at absolute level – all restraining protocol to be ignored.**_

 _ **Power limiter removed.**_

 _ **EXL Skill (Execution Overdrive) Activated – Extreme Power.**_

Chris forcibly attuned the girl's soul and Project Tundra into Extreme Overdrive, donning a set of large white mechanical armor with crimson tints upon its joints, demonic inscriptions upon its gauntlets, glowing red lines contrasting its bluish armor design, and a scarlet red scarf flowing seamlessly with the cold, sorrowful wind; she grew two pairs of majestic raven-like wings glittered with icicle shards and glowing arcane lines pulsating with tinge of enmity.

With a sorrowful scream that rumbled the skies, Chris crash down upon Infernal Rodin unleashing a massive beam the size of an Ithavoll Satellite Beam!

" _ **FROM THE DEPTHS OF MY SORROW, IMPERFECTIONS BE PURGED! CHARYBDIS – AVALANCHE OF SORROW!"**_

Infernal Rodin still managed to find time to take a new cigar, lit it up, and took a puff coolly despite the huge build up to Chris's attack,

"Well...time to free this poor soul from that Icy Maiden's torment, say?" Infernal Rodin grunted calmly.

He then turned his back and began amassed a large amount of crimson Infernal energies in such a short time and so large that the ground beneath him began to crack, huge gales began ravaging the entire lands of Japan, conjured up torrential waters gushing through the cliffs of Rio de Janeiro, lights from worldwide to flicker severely, and even summoned a large circular rune where by the Gates of Hell symbol transformed into a Symbol of Infinity!

 _ **1000 INFINITON**_

 _ **2000 INFINITON**_

 _ **3000 INFINITON**_

 _ **4000 INFINITON**_

 _ **6000 INFINITON**_

 _ **8000 INFINITON**_

 _ **9999 INFINITON**_

 _ **LIMIT EXCEEDED!**_

 _ **INFERNITY BONUS: 1000000 HALOS!**_

"Fists up!" Infernal Rodin roared as he zipped past the Symbol of Infinity, covered himself in a deadly combination of Infernal Energy and Electricity, unleashed Infernal Punches with such blinding speed ferocity that the comet punches ignited in a mix of electricity and fire, broke through the descending beam of doom, flew towards a shocked Icy Maiden like a bullet, delivered a swift Infernal Fist towards the Armor of Boreas in a large comet-like crash, crushed through the icicle armor of hatred, and brought her crashing down several hundreds of feet from the air!

"NO!" Chris's eyes widened in horror as Infernal Rodin blitzed towards the icy Maiden and held her by her neck before she could react...

"Heheheh...you ask for it, woman."

 _ **"Inferno Technique: Infinity Drive!"**_

 _ **WARNING: What follows is an extremely awesome thing ever recorded in Miss Iyon's camera.**_

 _ **Your head may explode.**_

A sheet of white light blinded everyone's view as _**BILLIONS**_ of speedy bullet punches burst, blasted, pummelled, and wrecked through on Infernal Rodin's side, coupled by Chris's painful scream echoing through the skies within _**seconds!**_

Within a matter of seconds, when all the spectators cleared up their eyes and refocused their sight on the battlefield, all they could see was Rodin lying on the floor sideways taking a last puff of his cigar before throwing it away with a satisfied grunt.

Silence screamed in return; mind blown, why wouldn't they?

Miss Iyon was too mind-blown by Rodin's ultimate attack that her microphone exploded, as if reacting to her sheer reaction of seeing such epicness unfolding within her eyes, all speechless!

Everyone's jaws dropped; some managed to give a small eek.

Aqours were so stunned by it all that they did not realised the summer breeze blowing through their costumes!

Saiai nodded softly, though she was certainly impressed and blown away by Rodin's display, this only confirmed that Antonio Redgrave was never a liar after all.

"To think that is the true power of The Infinite One, and then some...He truly lived up to his name!" she thought.

Both Mrs Hoto and Mrs Cocoa stood still, stunned by the spectacle of it all; after all the stuff they had seen, who would not?

As if their mind had not been blow enough, theirs was blown once again!

 _ **"Thank you...The Infinite One."**_

A gentle, yet angelic voice rang softly upon Infernal Rodin's ears as he turned around to get a better sight at the soul that Chris had forcibly used earlier.

"You are a free bird now, woman." Infernal Rodin gave a thumb up.

 _ **"I am grateful for that, Infinite One...The day when I can pass away peacefully, instead of serving as one of the many souls to fuel Erida's return. At the very least, Kosei can be relieved that my suffering is finally over...for better or for worse."**_ The blonde nodded and gave a warm smile.

" _Kosei? Who is he? The girl's lover, I suppose?"_ the Infinite One wondered. _"I assumed that whatever it was, that blonde had attracted Chris's attention, for all the wrong reasons."_

" _ **I almost forgot to introduce myself, aie!"**_ the blonde chuckled softly. _**"My name's Kaori. Kaori Miyazono. I once used to be alive in this waking world...but my illnesses cut it way too short. A terminal illness, I would say."**_

"Charmed; Rodin, The Infinite One." Infernal Rodin grinned. "Good to see that whatever hoo-hah you have gotten yourself into, it's all resolved for now, eh?"

" _ **I did not mean to become Chris's weapon of mass destruction...whatever it was...she was filled with hatred for me, even though we met a couple times before..."**_ Kaori shook her head sadly **.** _ **"Still, it is a relief that I am free from her wrath; whatever reason she might do it."**_

"You seem to know her." Infernal Rodin reckoned. "Then again, she was a pretty famous adventurer before her fall from grace."

" _ **A few times...but she's always being shady while somewhat threatening drastic action should I continue with my career as a violinist. It's as if she wasn't pleased by my successful progress and wanted to sabotage me or somewhat, but I am in no position to judge – my motor-neurone terminal illness had done me in, so she used my soul as a form of 'punishment'."**_ Kaori sighed.

" _Or more to it...news had been broadcasting that doctors and scientists had achieved a breakthrough in medical technology; solving the long accursed motor-neurone terminal illness via genetic manipulation and stabilization in operations...so what gives?"_ Infernal Rodin mused.

 _ **The Hot-blooded Anarchic Violinist**_

 _ **KAORI MIYAZONO**_

"Well, at the very least Chris would not be able to use you as part of the catalyst fuelling Erida's return." Infernal Rodin grunted, though he knew deep inside that something doesn't make sense – that Kaori herself would not even know - and planned to talk it out with Jeanne later down the road.

With one last gentle smile on her face, the blonde violinist dissipated into the air, bringing forth warmth to everyone as the dark, winter skies parted ways to rays of summer sun rays as her last words riveted through the skies as a beautiful echo.

" _Thanks from once more, the Infinite One. May my blessings of thanks grant you the strength to conquer the challenges ahead! Stay strong, yes?"_

"I am strong on my own, ya dig?" Infernal Rodin grunted as he gave a thumb up. "Now you may rest in peace for real, fine woman."

" _Note to self: Find some time to talk to Jeanne about that Kaori – she might know a thing or two about her medical records given that she's allies with Saiai now..."_ Infernal Rodin nodded.

 _ **On the other (losing) side...**_

Chris crashed down upon the ground off several feet hard on the other side of a battlefield.

"Me...Defeated...h...how? HOW?!"

"Again...I have something that you and other beings of pure evil will never have." Infernal Rodin grunted. "Besides, there is a reason why I am called 'The Infinite One', you dig?"

"I am...not evil..." Chris gritted her teeth and seethed in anger; hot tears began streaming. "I want Muse to reunite...to not fade into obscurity...Why? Why can't you see it? WHY CAN'T YOU ALL SEE IT?"

"Doing all this for Muse? You called destroying innocent beings - other school idol groups, music groups; fans that are willing to give the idol culture a chance, and fans that supported other idols group and are willing to carry on Muse's legacy - doing all this for Muse?" Chihaya shot back.

"Newsflash, Icy Maiden, there are people who have been through just as worse, if not worst, than you do." Infernal Rodin followed. "My allies of Paradiso may have died prior to my exile from the angelic sanctuary and my meeting with Bayonetta and Jeanne, but I didn't end up destroying the world as much as you would love to do!"

"And for you to use a musician's soul just to wring them dry, satisfy your hatred – your vengeance; wanting to express your superior discontent at them not being Muse? Music is meant to be as free as the birds themselves can fly, not getting stuck in a wooden cage ala be stuck to just one musical team in your whole entire life!" Chika, despite being completely awed by Infernal Rodin's display, snapped back just in time to rebut follow up Rodin's statement. .

"I only want Muse to be back...You all are just disloyal dogs that infect this world with your cheating hearts! DISLOYAL BASTARDS!" Chris screamed as red hot hatred burst from within her body as a highly-pressurized aura, but Infernal Rodin sent the shockwave back via a large Infernal Barrier, blasting Chris's back against an icicle wall from the remains of the battlefield.

"I don't care what music you all have listened to...all I know is that whatever it was, their purpose is to obscure Muse's fame, and THAT IS ALL I NEED TO DESTROY YOU ALL!"

Infernal Rodin facepalmed; he knew about Chris's angst...but never to THAT degree.

"Look, we know it; everyone knows it, you have a bad past - epidemic wipe-out, you suffering at the hands of the media and the stigma of others before the slander is over; managed to find someone who resembled your family's warmth, but you lost them when they disbanded and you got hurt and yadda yadda. But seriously, Bayonetta wasn't kidding - you complained about it _a lot_." Infernal Rodin shrugged.

"Losing a loved one or someone who resembles them sucks, yes, but that isn't a license to just kill about everything in the faces of earth who can so much as sing just so you can ensure Muse's reunion! We have been trying to tell you that for god knows how long!" Chihaya shot back. "It's not our fault that Team Muse has disbanded; it's no one's fault – not yours, not theirs, no one!

Chris charged up and coagulated large amounts of hatred into her Scythe of Hatred as her aura began to have taken shape of a death phoenix with skulls decorating its aura-based body...

" _Hate...is eternal, as is sorrow."_

"What?"

"What is that noise?"

"Who's that echoing in the skies?"

Everyone was wondering who the echoes belonged to; it did not take Infernal Rodin and Jeanne long enough to recognise said voice...

" _Erida..."_ they thought.

" _It won't be soon before Judgement Day...fools."_ Erida declared. _"Enjoy your triumph for now, for your days are numbered...hahahaa..."_

The Phoenix Aura of Hatred engulfed Chris almost instantly as she lunged forth with every bit of her strength for an aftermath attack despite her defeat, only to be countered forth by Infernal Rodin's Demon Stinger, resulting in a large energy clash that slowly inched in the Infinite One's favor!

Chris's eyes glowed red as a huge flash of red finally engulfed the Icy Maiden's entire being; she was soon nowhere to be seen as the rumbling sounds, blinding light, and the energy gathered from the deadlock dissipated in a huge tower of solid infernal energy.

" _My hatred shall live on; growing stronger and stronger till all shall know the price of being disloyal to Muse. My defeat shall only make my hate stronger; you will never be able to overcome me soon enough...hate is supreme!"_

As the crimson smoke cleared off by the summer breeze, Chris was nowhere to be seen; despite the injuries incurred, the victims did not suffered much thanks to the Antidote of Cocytus.

"To think Chris had gone to such an extent...willing to kill just about anyone who dared to succeed Muse, even the innocent people involved, or even accuse someone of doing things they did not even commit at all." Chihaya shook her head.

"Hate is a powerful emotion, Chihaya. Tis pretty much like a drug – once you feel it, there's a chance that you might just tip yourself over a cliff and descent into insanity; logical thinking and evidence be damned to heck." Infernal Rodin nodded softly. "I am kinda surprised though, about your abilities to predict Chris's fall from grace without any knowledge from us whatsoever."

"Ever since Chris's mental instability began after Legion's defeat had been broadcasted worldwide; her hatred to A-RISE had been made known in the idol industry; the Love Wing Bell incident where she brutally massacred the radical feminists; how she outwardly denied the fact that Muse would disband after they won the second Love Live, and how she desperately called for everyone's support of Muse after their exposure concert – Angelic Angel PV Shoot – was a success worldwide, we had a hunch that her inability to deal with grief and sorrow would one day do her down..." Chihaya shook her head. "Turned out that we were right after all; tis not a matter _**of how**_...but a matter of _**when**_."

"Someone controlled her; though most of it was her willingness to give into her own hatred and was blinded towards any reasons at all." Infernal Rodin nodded. "True characters revealed themselves in the face of adversity – Chris choose poorly."

"Who was it, Mister Rodin?" Yu wondered.

Rodin managed to summarize the Legend of Erida within a matter of minutes thanks to his extensive knowledge at summarizing important points.

"The Goddess of Hatred...then again, this doesn't outright give Chris a free run at that; her hatred is still somewhat responsible." Picup frowned; both Chihaya and Yu nodded in agreement. "End of Muse doesn't mean the end of life - sure, it is her second chance at attaining the long lost happiness after all the slandering bull she had to put through, and the media is certainly at fault, but to slay innocent people for the sins of a few?"

"In her twisted mind – every single musician aside from Muse, are evil to the nth degree." Infernal Rodin replied calmly.

"Still...bad things aside, at least the festival ain't gonna start on a downer thanks to you." Chihaya bowed softly.

"Heh, it's nothing more than just a minor inconvenience!" Infernal Rodin grunted in satisfaction. "That Icy Maiden had known better than to whine in front of someone who had been through just as worse, if not way worse, then her. In fact, I should thank you for helping me regain my old me for good this time – I could only gain that good' ol form of mine for just mere minutes at most during the times when I fought with Bayonetta and Jeanne, yeah?"

"Miracles happen at times; guess it's about time you should earn yours too. Though regarding Chris...someone has to knock her head in – whatever excuses she had, it doesn't warrant this." Chihaya sighed.

Infernal Rodin told Chihaya, Picup, and Yu about what happened to Chris, that and Bayonetta's journey with Muse over to Ithavoll to put a stop to the Icy Maiden's wrath for good.

"Oh...so that's a breather at the very least." Picup simpered.

"Have ye' ol faith. That Icy Maiden defeating us is like swatting a fly with your hand; nigh-on impossible!" Infernal Rodin grinned. "With our powers like these, she had better think twice about bombing elsewhere – we will be on a look out."

"Of that is utmost certainty." Chihaya gave a small smile. "Although you do have to content with quite a lot of this..."

The blue bird songstress chuckled softly as she pointed towards the people present who gathered around The Infinite One – some clasped their hands in gratitude, some outwardly expressed their admiration and thanks, and even some just simply gawked in shock and awe at the spectacle they just witnessed!

Team Aqours and the townspeople of Uchiura gathered around Infernal Rodin in utmost joy and hailed his awe-inspiring display that nearly blew their minds; he, after all, saved their town!

"Thank you for saving our town!"

"Many thanks, bald guy!"

"Your powers are just awesome!"

"Mind-blowing, even!"

"How can you do that move? You gotta teach me, please?"

"That move was just a physical impossibility, I call hax!"

"Such power...you really live up to your name!"

"You're a friend of Bayonetta? That must have explained it!"

"He looks so amazing! Kyaaaah!"

"Can I have your autograph, please?"

"I am your biggest fan!"

"Color me surprised! The Gates of Hell owner is...is a god dang powerhouse!"

"Wait...The Gates of Hell? You mean he's the owner of the famed Gates of Hell that the famed Bayonetta frequented? THE RODIN?!" another beach-goer - a redhead – shot out.

Chika, though shocked and bowled over by Infernal Rodin's mind-blowing win against Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, clasped both of her hands near her chest as she stood in front of The Infinite One himself.

To think that the legend is true...

The living legend – one who had foresaw countless of generations, surviving them all since the beginning of time...

One who GOD even feared...in the flesh!

But there was no denying it; he saved the fans of Aqours, her parents, herself, and most importantly the hometown where Team Aqours's budding dream and memories began!

And to top it off – an ally to the Umbran Witches to boot; one who even single-handedly wiped off a barrage of high-tech angelic rockets before they could even destroy their keepsake – a Ryokan famed for its open-air view bath – a tourist spot at best!

"Thank you..Thank you for saving our town and the memories we have made there!" Chika shivered, both in awe and with slight intimidation over at the living legend himself. "Mr..."

"Aie, just call me Rodin, and don't get ya skirts in a bunch – I ain't biting." Infernal Rodin grinned as he powered down to his normal Blacksmith self. "Just glad that one of my favourite idol units is doing damn fine and staying safe, ya dig? Just be sure to not run yourself over the ground while pumpin your enthusiasm out!"

With a clap of both of his hands, a grin etched across Rodin's face once more...

" _ **Let's resume the music festival – bring on the melodies!"**_

 _ **Hours later...**_

Hours have passed since the festivities had gone on to a good start despite the downer beginning; had it not being for Rodin, it would have been game over.

Injuries might be unavoidable, but the Cocytus Antidote ensured that causalities were kept to an absolute minimum; most of the wounds healed were frost injuries after all.

Everyone enjoyed the festivities, giving thanks to one another, to the gods, and to their lucky stars – as if it was another day of Thanksgiving; who wouldn't, after all the hoo-hah that happened today?

Everyone was happy, most of all Rodin; Chihaya and Aqours – two of his musical favourites, both solo and idol respectively - going at it in hours of musical-filled jubilee, all glad that they were not affected by the incident too much and were able to give in their best despite being shaken earlier somewhat.

Of course, there was also the highly occasional frequencies of Aqours fans crowding around Rodin admiring him or even inquire about his powers – not that he would care about embarrassment anyway; he was damn proud of his powers that he recovered _**for good this time.**_

"T...That speed of yours, you have to tell me how you achieve it, man!"

"I try to do the same thing you do, but all I get is just buckets of sweat and a whole lot of delays – please, what's your secret?"

"Is that a modern Haori? Wow...never expect someone from Inferno to be interested in our culture..."

"I want to be strong as you, Rodin!"

Heck, even Miss Iyon, of all people, had to be restrained comically as she finally exploded into a fit of excitement from being completely mindblown!

"R...Ro...Rodin...right? Do you people watching what happened just now? It's him, in the flesh! How are you're able to do all of this? Please, please, you have to tell us – everyone saw how you dispatched the perpetrator very easily, how you just...just big bang bosh those angels into oblivion and even make them gut themselves or self-destruct in fear! I mean, did you audiences back at home see that? Rodin, the Infinite One, JUST DISPATCHED HUNDREDS AND HUNDREDS OF ANGELS WITH RELATIVE EASE, AND EVEN THRASHED THE PERP AS EASY AS ABC!"

"Chill, woman!" Rodin chuckled. "There will be plenty to talk about, so chill down and don't choke on air!"

Of course, the best for Rodin had yet to come...

 _ **End of the concert**_

"Thanks to everyone that makes this concert a success, you fans have been such great listeners!" You Watanabe cheered.

"This was such an awesome music festival, happy happy! Let's ensure the fun will never fade during our next live – it's a promise!" Chika shot out.

"To see everyone's smile despite the incident earlier in the day and the fans' support despite the odds...it warms my heart. Thank you for the love shown today!" Chihaya bowed and smiled.

The crowd cheered once more.

"Me?" Rodin wondered.

"It might sound cheesy, but this concert would never see the light of day – wouldn't be a great success even - if it weren't for your help! And if it weren't for you...who knows what would happen to our home...our inn; our keepsake...So really, from our hearts, and our fans', we thank you!" Chika bowed deeply, her eyes brimming with tears of gratitude.

"We can't ever really thank you enough...I don't even think our daughter's way of thanking you could be enough to convey how relieved we are to have you saving us in time – however unexpected it might be." Mrs Takami simpered.

"Heh...there's no need to thank me about that, woman." Rodin grinned. "As long as I can return back to my good 'ol me and get 'em tunes coming, I am more than happy to let them angels raze it up just so I can sent em one by one back six feet under!"

"Of that we are certain, Mister Rodin." Dia simpered.

"It's amazing that you could actually possess such powers like these...the angels sure have a reason to fear you!" Riko nodded.

"You may...be scary at first...but...but Ruby thinks you really wish for the best for us! We will do our...our best too!" Ruby nodded.

The other members of Aqours gathered close around Chika just as she began taking something out of her pocket.

"But...but we know that you came here for something more than just enjoying our songs!" Chika nodded readily as she presented a small card with traditional cherry blossom decoration. "Even you might be called The Infinite One, fighting an intense battle like these must have tired you out to an extent..."

"So for that...on behalf of everyone you have saved in Shizuoka, please accept our utmost and earnest hospitality that we can offer!" Chika thanked as she flashed her trademark smile.

"Thank you for saving us, Mister Rodin; from the hearts of Aqours to you!" the rest of the Aqours members shot out in utmost gratitude.

Rodin only needed to take a glimpse at the deed voucher to light up his victory cigar while grinning from ear to ear; Chihaya nodded softly.

" _It came full circle...Rodin – once the maligned, yet respected, Angel casted out of Paradiso for his defense against Man – finally got the respect and trust he well-deserved..."_ Chihaya simpered.

Rodin then turned his gaze towards Chihaya, Picup, and Yu with a smile on his face.

"I have a feeling we will meet again." Rodin grinned.

"If fate ever allows, we will help you and the two Umbran Witches with whatever we got!" Chihaya nodded.

"You go, big guy!" Yu chuckled innocently.

"Well...you heard them; we will help you in whatever ways we can." Picup simpered.

Rodin nodded firmly; that's all the answer he ever needs!

As the first day of the summer music festival come to a close, the crowds involved in the incident cheered for Rodin's name.

" _ **Long Live The Infinite One – the One who saved our town of precious Heritage!"**_

 _ **(The End of Rodin's recount) – The Takami's Ryokan**_

 _ **OST Played: The Gates of Hell – Bayonetta OST**_

"And that is how I ended up, eh?" Rodin grinned as he took a puff from his cigar once more while immersing himself upon the relaxing hot spring, overlooking the gorgeous open-air view expanding out into the ocean. "I kinda liked their traditional atmosphere; seems I was right to follow in on that trend after all - this hot spring soothes my nerve and that's the life!"

"Ho...You pretty much diggin this, ain't cha?" Bayonetta chuckled.

"Ha, I'm diggin this alright! It's damn refreshing having to dabble with top-quality hot springs, and sides, I can only hold up seeing so much red from Inferno before I grew bored of it; l need some slack, yeah?" Rodin grunted. "Now that is satisfaction guaranteed!"

"Well, you pretty much earned it after all the crap you have to put up with." Bayonetta winked. "Credit where credits due, good work!"

"Heh, you too, Bayonetta!" Rodin grinned. "I will have some more new stuff up on my shelves once I rejuvenated myself; can't wait to test out my new powers...heheheh..."

"Feel so confident about it? How about I try to keep you in check after this journey is over?" Bayonetta grinned.

"You're welcome to try; don't say I warn ya when shit's going down!" Rodin grunted and grinned. "That is, provided we can protect humanity against Chris's eventual wrath."

"It's not we can, it's _**we will!**_ " Bayonetta chuckled.

After Bayonetta ended the line, Rodin took another shot of Shinsu Sake and chuckled in satisfaction as he saw a three giant demonic manta rays sailing across the skies, their skeleton bellies glaring hard at Rodin, giving off a deep wail.

 _ **Insidious...**_

"So...you demons want to play?" Rodin grinned as he slowly placed the ochoko (a small cylindrical cup used to serve sake) on the circular plate floating atop the hot spring.

"Now that I am all refreshed from that spring, betcha I will bash you all down before the sake goes bust!"Rodin engulfed himself in a huge crimson aura, completely rejuvenated.

" _ **Let's have some fun..."**_ Rodin grinned.

Within seconds, the three giant Insidious' screams echoed throughout the entire Shizuoka – a testament of Rodin's power.

The Infinite One...has returned!

 _ **Next episode: Alito awakens! Chris Fuschia and Kaori Miyazono – the Hell in April!**_


	20. Chris and Kaori - the Hell in April!

_**Chapter 18: Chris Fuschia and Kaori Miyazono – the Hell in April!**_

 _ **AN: Super, and I mean SUPER LONG chapter ahead, since I feel if I separate them it would be disjointed, SO BE WARNED! :)**_

 _ **An 2: For convieninece sake, I labelled them into Verses (18.1, 18.2, etc...so Ctrl + F into whatever verses you prefer :))**_

 _ **Chapter 18.1 - Alito's tears!**_

 _ **Back at the Hospital corridor...**_

Jeanne called on over half an hour after Rodin called Bayonetta; the Blacksmith had already finished fighting the three Insidious demons and was relaxing once again.

"Enjoying the springs and the Sake, I suppose?" Jeanne chuckled.

"Whaddya think?" Rodin boasted. "I suppose the ladies beside you ain't mind-blown too much, right?"

"Well...the fact that you are The Infinite One did say a lot about your power; just didn't expect it to be THAT powerful..." Saiai chuckled softly. "Though it's for the right reason; you are on our side after all."

Hoto shook her head and sighed softly while shrugging. "Well...I guess life does have a lot more to offer in terms of spectacle, huh? I was expecting things to go kinda bonkers ever since Bayonetta and Jeanne came to light, but to see The Infinite One in action and doing things that broke even the laws of physics...I think mind-blown would be an understatement!"

Rodin gave a hearty laugh. "Chill, ya ladies. Sometimes you just have to get used to the way we do, yeah? Like how we roll and stuff?"

"Well, not that it's bad by any means – again, it's a good thing you're all on our side; everyone can breathe easily for now." Saiai chuckled.

"Nico just called me hours ago about how she dealt with the audacious spectacle even though we're on the same boat. You know what? Screw this, if this is what we're gonna expect, then what the heck anyways!" Cocoa pouted, then softened up. "Although I kinda admit, those spectacle made me feel young again; the adventurous me back in the past...so thanks."

"Hey, whatever suits you, woman." Rodin grinned.

"Speaking about the fight...did you saw the soul that Chris was forcibly using earlier?" Jeanne wondered.

" _I was just about to ask that. Yeah, Kaori Miyazono."_ Rodin replied.

" _Kaori; from what I have heard of this blonde, she's considered to be a prodigy at violin. However, her anarchical method of playing violin earned her the ire of music critics for not following rigid rules of violin, but praised by fans worldwide."_ Rodin recalled.

"How do you seem to know much about Kaori? Not an offense but...I thought you would only be knowledgeable in the legends and myths regarding the Umbran, Lumens, and anything related to said subjects only." Mrs Hoto wondered.

" _Heh, no offense taken, dig? You may be surprised at how much info you can dog out from the denizens of the underworld who ventured into the Gates of Hell via Inferno itself."_ Rodin grinned. _"What kinda gets me is about how Chris seemed to know about Kaori. To an extent that she used the violinist's soul as a form of 'punishment'."_

"Given Chris's track record that Kotori just told us during their venture at Paradisio – The Graveyard of Memories..." Hoto frowned.

"Well...I suppose you deserved your well-earned rest, Rodin; many thanks for helping us protect Muse's legacy – Aqours, and our friendly neighbours Shizuoka!" Saiai bowed deeply.

"Just...be sure to warn us next time you're gonna blow our minds with that entire spectacle..." Hoto chuckled sheepishly. "Cocoa had to go to bed early just because she couldn't really process that entire spectacle all at once!"

"Hold no promises, lady, but i will sure as hell try, ya dig?" Rodin grinned as the call ended.

"Yeah...hell...right." Jeanne rolled her eyes in amusement. "Nice pun going."

"Whatever's the case, Chris must be somewhat connected to Kaori's death." Saiai sighed.

"But Kaori had terminal Motor Neurone Illness; Chris would not worry too much about her being a threat since the violinist was about to die back then, right?" Jeanne frowned.

"Yet Chris knew about her and vice-versa, to an extent where Chris used Kaori's soul against her will after her death as a form of punishment; it just doesn't add up if the Icy Maiden doesn't give a damn!" Saiai sighed deeply. "Unless..."

Saiai, however, frowned in concern as she shook her head and busted forth towards her office; both Jeanne and Hoto followed along.

"What happened? Why the sudden movement?" Hoto wondered.

Saiai did not speak a word; her worried frown said it all – something is indeed fishy.

Back at the office, Saiai went for the phone almost immediately and dialled the Bunkyo Adventurers Guild National Hospital Branch – one of the biggest Adventurers Guild Hospitals in Japan next to the Nishikino's – both hospitals are connected to the rest of the smaller Adventurers' Guild Hospitals ever since the systems been implemented worldwide.

"Bunkyo Adventurers Guild National Hospital? Yes, this is Dr Saiai Nishikino calling from the Otonokizaka Private Hospital for The Adveturers Agency Association. Is this the counter?" Saiai asked.

" _Yes, yes it is."_

"Can you give me the date of Kaori Miyazono's failed operation? And the one who was in charge of said operation – as in the Head Surgeon?" Mrs Nishikino pleaded. "Please, it's very, very important."

" _Oh, okay...sure. Just a moment, I will access the Adventurers Database with Leona Silvi..."_ the caller agreed.

A few moments after...

" _Dr Nishikino, the operation done on one Kaori Miyazono was done on February 18_ _th_ _last year; Head Surgeon would be one Miss Louise Yamauchi – a Japanese American surgeon."_

"Any further details? Please, any detail would be fine as long as it's got to do with the operation at hand." Mrs Nishikino frowned.

" _You...really want to know? It is actually a mystery to everyone...though..."_

"Please..." Mrs Nishikino nodded.

" _Miss Louise Yamauchi claimed to have no knowledge on the operation been commenced – she claimed to have been doped hours before the operation began and found herself in a very dark alleyway after she woke up."_ The receptionist replied. _"However, the rest of the doctors have claimed to see her in the operating theatre themselves."_

Silence screamed in return...

"Alright...thanks for your help..." Saiai looked down as she shook her head lightly.

"What was it, Saiai?" Hoto wondered upon seeing her best friend's worried expression.

"I assume it's something fishy, is it?" Jeanne wondered.

"Chris...what have you done...?"

"What gives, Saiai?" Jeanne wondered.

A nurse interrupted their conversation just before anything could be spoken.

"Pardon my interruption, Mrs Nishikino and Jeanne, but the patient over at Ward 156 has woken up and requested to see the both of you despite our attempts at telling her to rest up for a while first; it seems that...she wants to get some things off her chest – urgent things, you may say."

"Ward 156...Alito's ward!" Jeanne frowned.

As Saiai, Hoto, and Jeanne rushed towards said ward, the redhead doctor slowly shook her head as she predicted what could have possibly happened to Kaori and her 'relationship' with Chris before all the hoo-hah happened.

" _This had not be what it is...Though given Chris's recent track record..."_ Mrs Saiai clenched her fists, fearing the worst.

Upon reaching the ward, all they could see was Alito huddling her leg close to her face...a soft sobbing sound could be heard in the once quiet ward.

"Alito...you okay?" Saiai asked as the rest slowly approached the Maiden of Wind.

Almost immediately, the light green hair maiden embraced Saiai, her soft sob became a loud, uncontrollable wail...

As if she dreaded something...

And that something was not very hard to figure it out with what she said...

" _ **I failed...I failed them...failed them all..."**_

"Alito is close to the Fuschias...huh?" Jeanne asked softly.

Saiai sighed. "As the only survivor of her family in the Italian Civil War, Alito had a second home on behalf of the Gnade's connection with the Fuschias. Ever since then, Alito had been serving loyally under the Fuschias; they even saw Alito as a part of their family, even."

"I guess, that's when Chris comes in?" Jeanne wondered.

Both Hoto and Saiai nodded softly.

"Alito served the Fuchias, out of gratitude..." Hoto followed. "With the entire Fuschias dead, she thought that she should bear the burden of grief with Chris – since it's the last thing she can do to serve them – her undying loyalty is...certainly up there."

Both Hoto and Saiai nodded as the latter slowly returned Alito's tearful hug...

"It's okay, Alito...if you want to cry...just do it - you have been trying to be strog for so long; time to let that pretense go..." Saiai gave a sad smile in response.

Jeanne could only looked on and sighed softly as a follow up...

 _"To think Alito had to put up with a load of fucking shit."_ Jeanne clenched her fists. _"In your pursuit for vengeance and reuniting Muse back against their will, you have caused more suffering than you could ever imagine...but I guess you won't know that, huh? All Alito ever wanted was to serve...but was torn between doing the right thing, and serving the Fuschias."_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18.2 - Alito's recount - Chris's Start of Darkness!**_

 _ **An hour later...**_

"There...feeling better?" Jeanne asked while handing a box of tissue to Alito.

Alito dried her tears ad blew her nose while nodding softly, blushing lightly over the embarrassing tears she spilt.

"You're lucky Cereza wasn't here - she hated to see a young woman cry!" Jeanne grunted, relieved. "Still, it's good to see you awake."

Just then, Jeanne's Umbran Watch began to glow and she picked it up just in time to have a call image of Bayonetta materialised itself from said watch.

"Cereza." Jeanne raised her eyes in amusement. "Well,speak of devil, eh? Wondering what are you calling over for?"

"Just checking in to see how you're all being doing; our sides doing fine at the moment – all Muse and A-RISE members have just turned in for the night." Bayonetta smiled calmly as she set her sight upon Alito. "And Alito's awake as well? Neat."

"Yeah – she's about to tell us something." Hoto nodded.

Alito looked down, and then took a glimpse at Saiai, Hoto, Bayonetta, and Jeanne before hanging her head down lightly.

"I can feel it...Kaori Miyazono's soul...she had just been released into the Afterlife...right?" The Maiden of Wind wondered.

"You know Kaori, yeah? Mmmhmm...she just did - The Infinite One just defeated Chris before she could do any more harm via harvesting Kaori's soul even further." Jeanne nodded.

"Kaori Miyazono? You mean the Anarchical Violinist who passed away in spring?" Bayonetta frowned softly.

"Yup." Jeanne nodded. "I suppose Rodin told you all about it?"

"The recounts, yeah." The black hair Umbran Witch nodded.

Alito hung her head in guilt once more - relieved, but still somewhat guilty...

"Thank goodness...perhaps death might be the only way to release her from the one year of torment that had a fate worse tha death..." Alito teared up softly. "Bless her suffering soul..."

Bayonetta was about to chide Alito for crying, but soon stopped at her tracks.

" _From what I have gathered from earlier records about Alito from Muse and A-RISE, especially Tsubasa, Alito was in love with Chris...Best not to accuse her of being a crybaby till i have heard her side of the story first."_ The Umbran Witch adjusted her spectacles in response.

"Do you always speak that way?" Jeanne wondered.

"Yes, Miss Jeanne..." Alito nodded softly.

"Well...then again, considering where you're brought up in, that ain't a surprise..." Bayonetta nodded.

"It was because of the surge of energy produced as Mr Rodin and my Lady clashed against each other that jolted me awake..." Alito followed. "But I suppose you all didn't come here for that, if I may wonder?"

The rest nodded softly; Alito did not need to be dense enough to know why they were here – Kaori Miyazono's relationship with the Sorrowful Icy Maiden.

"However...if you want to just spill it all out just to make you feel better, just do so; no point trying to bottle it all up and letting it harm your soul." Jeanne spoke softly.

Alito sighed deeply, mused on a bit, and then nodded softly...

"If you want to know my Lady's relationship with Kaori...mayhaps you may want to know the other things she had done – they indirectly fuelled her motive to begin with..." she replied.

"The more, the better." Bayonetta nodded. "It's good to see that there is a somewhat human side in you."

"You...won't accuse me of being...heartless, Miss Bayonetta?" Alito gasped lightly.

"I have spoken to Muse and A-RISE about you earlier on before they slept,, and all of them – Tsubasa and Honoka especially – remarked how you helped them in secret, you being a fan of both sides. Were it not for the many times where Alito persuaded Chris to not kill A-RISE...Muse would have been in hot water." Bayonetta replied calmly.

 _ **Epilogue of Snow Halation PV**_

 _"Alito...thanks for saving me..."_

 _"Doing what I can...Miss Tsubasa..." Alito looked away in shame. "Now go – Muse is waiting for your support too!"_

 _"I am not asking you as an A-RISE member...but as a human being...Is this what you really want - To serve under someone...who might be - for intends and purpose - cruel to you?" Tsubasa asked worryingly._

 _Alito could only clenched her fists as she replied with a soft, yet melancholic, tone..._

 _ **"My master...right or wrong..."**_

"I'm sure my daughter might have told you this, but I have to tend to her injuries many times because of the repercussions she suffered at Chris's hands - persuading Chris not to hurt A-RISE too much, not to tarnish Muse's name that much just because someone doesn't like their stuff ad such, and even bonding both sides together - ergo Tsubasa and Honoka." Saiai sighed. "Even times when she saved Tsubasa from inexplicable dangers brought by the Hatred Blobs and the Remnants of Legion..."

"To think that despite all the shit you had to pull through, you're still a good person beneath..." Bayonetta chuckled softly and nodded.

" _She's just as misguided as Balder – believing to have no other choice but to suffer in her well of sorrow for life after Muse's disbandment – and was embroiled in getting Muse back; ood thing she knows when to draw the line before ended up being completely corrupted."_ Bayonetta sighed softly.

"Thank you...Miss Bayonetta...but I am no good person...not after what I have done." Alito hung her head in shame.

"Now, now, that's enough of your unnecessary crying, yes?" Bayonetta replied calmly.

"Guess she's wondering why you didn't label her as a complete monster despite all the crap she's been through?" Saiai simpered wistfully.

"I may like to fight, but I don't just go about and shoot people in the eyeballs just because he or she looked 'evil'; if my recent clashed – with Young Balder and helping out Homucifer and Godoka – had any say, that is never judge someone by its cover." Bayonetta replied. "Unless of course you mean those angels from Paradiso – they are already corrupted to a T."

After calming down, Bayonetta nodded softly.

"Still, if there is anything you want to pour out to us before it get the better of you, just shoot; we're all ears." She continued.

Alito took a deep breath, mused on a bit to keep her composure despite a melancholic demeanour...

"You remember the second single they placed out after their hiatus?" Alito asked.

"'Music Start!'?" Bayonetta wondered. "One of my favourite singles starring Maki?"

Alito told them, from top to bottom, about how Maki became absent during one day in school, only to run away from the other members during one day after school; it became night-time suddenly, and were approached by a very young Maki...

"That can happen?" Saiai raised her eyes in amusement.

Alito nodded softly.

"It is a supernatural phenomenon at work, definitely." Jeanne nodded. "Something time-related."

"That is what I thought, but the same thinking could not be said for My Lady..." Alito shook her head.

"I will take a gander and deduce that she thought it was something out to rid Muse, or something A-RISE related." Jeanne hypothesized.

 _ **Epilogue of Love Live OVA – Music Start!**_

 _Both Chris and Alito travelled to the same dark alleyway where Maki supposedly transformed – or de-aged – only to find a small elf-like girl frolicking amidst the lush green field._

 _Said female elf had long blonde hair with light red eyes small lips; she wore a sleeveless white and dress that showed her midriff, and a pink frilly skirt to boot._

 _The female elf-like stopped frolicking upon sensing someone's arrival and flashed an innocent smile on her face._

" _Oh hey! Another visitor in my land of Youth and Memories?" the elf-like girl greeted cheerfully. "Thy name is Chronoa!"_

 _Upon closer inspection, Chronoa's eyes lit up with the fervour of an innocent child._

" _You must be the Producer of Muse?" the elf replied happily. "_

" _..." Chris answered with silence, then clicked her right fingers as she swiftly unleashed a huge stinger punch right upon the elf-like-'s guts!_

 _The child-like elf's eyes widened in horror as she screamed in abject pain, vomiting blood as she sailed across to a giant tree trunk!_

" _I never asked for your name...terrorist." Chris replied coldly. "You who wanted to mess with Maki and the other members of Team Muse deserve no name! You who assisted A-RISE in an attempt to get them to win Love Live second time running will not get any reprieve!_

 _Chronoa slowly picked herself up, occasionally slipping down and coughing out blood in her attempt to do so..._

" _No! Tis not the way I do! Chronoa had no intention of hurting Maki and friends! Me merely helping the red hair girl to improve on her confidence by de-aging her temporarily and_

" _But I don't know any of them! Give a chance to explain..."_

" _NO MERCY."_

 _*SHWING!*_

 _Within seconds flat, billions of icicle spears, swords, and lightning bolts descended upon the crucified elf girl and crushed what was left of her fragile, flowery body..._

 _*CRUSH!*_

" _My Lady...is it worth it?" Alito looked on with a concerned expression, but she immediately caught a glimpse of her Lady's expression..._

 _A different expression..._

 _One filled with no remorse..._

 _Filled with cold...hard, hatred._

" _I have to do it...It is the only way_ _ **to be sure...To ensure that she will never, EVER, mess with Muse...I must ensure she would never rise from the grave, ever."**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

Both Hoto and Saiai looked on with horrified faces; Jeanne gave a look of clear disgust...

"This is...This is just straight up overkill!" Hoto shot out in worry. "And that elf probably had NOTHING to do with A-RISE, nor had anything to do with wanting to hinder Muse's attempt to get back up in the rankings and win the second Love Live - she's innocent!"

Alito hung her head in guilt and nodded slowly.

"But...but at that time she was way to caught up; I can't stop her as well...she had exclusive access to those weaponry systems herself – not even I could gain access to it." Alito sighed.

Jeanne clenched her fists while composing herself and crossing her arms. "Paranoia must have crept in, however unjustifiable it may be."

"But...but that's outright disgusting on a mostly innocent creature!" Hoto shook her head in disbelief.

"I will give you that; she may have wanted to protect Muse theoretically...but she had no evidence aside from – casting a temporary de-age magic on Maki to forge a deeper connection between the members of Muse – and she immediately classified as a Class Z offence to the nth degree?" Jeanne wondered.

Then her mind clicked.

"Wait...Chronoa? Hang on...I think she survived!" Bayonetta snapped her finger.

"Wait...really?" Alito shot up.

"Bayonetta told me about how she recovered her move sets before her first adventure in Vigrid..." Jeanne nodded.

 _ **Flashback (events before Bayonetta 1)**_

 _Numerous group of Applauds – both A and Bs – crashed through the mysteriously-illuminated greenhouse just as Bayonetta leapt in , ensnarled one of the Affinities with her Kulshedra, and swung it rodeo style towards the bigger angels like massive bowling pins!_

 _Several Applauds took aim and launched several agelic arrows towards the Bayonetta, but the Umbra Witch smirked and dodged at the last second, activated Witch Time, ensnarled them with Kulshedra once more, swung them rodeo style, slammed them hard with a Tetsuzanko Heel Stomp, and then launched herself in time to unleash rapid fire kicks with her Lt Col Kilgore!_

 _A huge cold blast rushed through her way, bringing forth intrigue upon her eyes, curious as to wherther it might be some new species of angels sending down from Paradiso. Upon reaching there, however...all she saw was a crucified elf girl awaiting her execution; Bayonetta's sight beyond the elf girl were partially obscured by the heavy blizzard storm...  
_

 _Chronoa closed her eyes and looked away, expecting her doom to descent upon her injured body and soul..._

 _All of a sudden, Bayonetta blitzed through and swiftly whisked her away, saving the poor elf-like's soul in the nick of time..._

 _Back at the Gates of Hell, Bayonetta crossed her arms as Rodin diagonosed Chronoa's injuries._

" _Heh...been through much worse, you know? Still, whaddya take me for, some doctor in Inferno?" Rodin chuckled._

" _Well I was just passing by, Rodin." Bayonetta replied coolly. "Besides, I couldn't let some adult hurt a innocent, if at times mischievous little elf-like child now, wouldn't it?"_

" _Chronoa – she's one of the very few mystical High Elves who practiced supernatural magic." Rodin nodded. "High Elves – part of the Elves races that would eventually grow to_

" _And to think this world is expanding itself in terms of the mystical; only Umbran and the Lumen Sages were the topic of those stuffs way back years ago." Bayonetta replied in amusement._

 _Rodin grunted. "Now that technologies had been advanced and dimensional travels been introduced to the Adventurers Association, we got High Elves, forest monsters, dragons, pixies, and everything you would have expected in those high-on fantasy thingies just jump in the boat!"_

" _Well...at least that little one is doing alright."_

" _Tell me about it, heh. Who would be the one who do that, you reckon?" Rodin wondered._

" _Now that you speak about it..." Bayonetta wondered. "She looked like the Producer of Muse, the one they called Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, although I may just be mistake about her identity – gotta make a run before the Nilfheim –size storm struck us down."_

 _Weeks later, Chronoa let out a soft, high-pitched moan as she woke up from her deep sleep; Bayonetta just returned from another satisfying angel-slaying session when she saw Chronoa waking up._

" _So, finally awake, sleepyhead?" Bayonetta chuckled and snarked._

" _Where...am I?" Chronoa shook her head as she attempted to sit up; being the inky one around at the moment, Bayonetta helped her up._

" _Careful, little one." Bayonetta replied. "Besides, who would dare to hurt a child?"_

" _You...you saved me?" Chronoa wondered._

" _I just so happen to come across you while having some fun with them angels." Bayonetta replied with amusement. "Wouldn't bear to hear the dreaded screams of pain from yours, it would just annoy me so much, you know?"_

 _For the next few months, both Rodin and Bayonetta nursed the young elf-like girl injuries - as simple as that, no frills, no extras, just that._

 _At the end of the few months, Chronoa was nursed back to full health, much to the relief of both Rodin ad Bayonetta._

 _Almost in an instant, Chronoa fell on her knees before Bayonetta, bowing in utmost gratitude at the Umbran Witch who – unintentionally – saved her life._

 _Bayonetta sighed and shook her head in exasperation; sure she appreciated said praise, but it was sort of embarrassing next to cockroaches and crying babies!_

" _Well, it's not like I can't help it." Bayonetta shrugged. "But still, do you really think it's necessary to do that? That's a bit too dramatic when giving thanks – not that I need it anyway; just happy that you – little one - are safe."_

" _Oh...that is actually our culture in giving thanks..." Chronoa simpered._

 _The Umbra Witch shrugged._

" _Well, if that is your way, then who am I to judge?" Bayonetta grunted. "You ain't that bad of a person despite being on the path of light."_

" _I can say the same for you – my saviour." Chronoa bowed. "You may be using Darkness, but it's not evil either. Although I fear...that 'she' might have been going deep into the abyss..."_

" _She?" Bayonetta wondered._

" _She's been suffering...I can feel it – her darkness born from paranoia because of Muse's near departure; I fear the abyss might stare back at her if she stared forth way too long..." Chronoa sighed._

" _That is of no concern of mine – remind me that there's a difference between a_ _ **fan**_ _and a_ _ **fanatic**_ _; and among the two, one of them is not a good sign at all if left unchecked." Bayonetta replied._

" _It's best if you leave this dimension for now, woman." Rodin nodded. "God knows whether this icy fanatic may do even more harm to you; she can do it once, ad she can do it again as long as she had sights on you."_

 _Chronoa, nodded softly as she looked at Bayonetta and blushed lightly; she had form an attachment to her since the Umbra Witch tended to her injuries when she was bedridden._

 _But alas she had to go; Rodin and Bayonetta were right – who knew what that terror awaited her if she continued to stay here?_

" _Will we meet again...my Saviour?" Chronoa wondered with a hopeful smile on her face._

 _Bayonetta sighed slightly; not keen on Chronoa calling her 'Saviour', but chose to respect her 'culture', if a tad bit annoyed by it._

" _If that 'culprit' doesn't pose that much of a threat, little one; something tells me that this ain't the last time the 'culprit' and I will meet – if we do, it's gonna be a full-fledged fight." Bayonetta replied calmly._

 _Chronoa clutched her hands on her chest for a moment, wondering if there was anything to repay Bayonetta when her eyes lit up._

 _The blonde elf reached into her brown Hyperspace Bag and brought out a golden record with a light green tinted covering its body._

" _I...I found this before all this hoo-hah happened. It seems as if the angels notes have been crystallized to form this special golden piece – maybe it can prove useful for you." Chronoa nodded._

" _A Golden LP?" Rodin's eyes lit up in enthusiasm. "It's one of the German Classics - The Walkureritt – one of the most famous popular encores in concert repertoire as of recent memories. Gotta say, you got fine taste, lady!"_

 _As for Bayonetta..._

 _Chronoa chanted several arcane incantations – probably elf-tongue – as she materialised a small, cute-looking flower pixie with two pairs of orchid-like wings._

" _I know that there are some move sets that might have been blocked off to you because of your selective amnesia...so please, let me help you restore it all with my blessings of mine! Hopefully this will help you do whatever you can to find your true name eventually..." Chronoa nodded._

 _Bayonetta did not lost her memories during the Witch Hunts of 500 Years ago and fought alongside Jeanne after accepting her destiny as The Left Eye of the World._

 _Somehow, during the 500 Years, Jeanne went missing - but not dead - and Bayonetta sealed herself in hopes that one day Jeanne might return to look for her - for better or for worse._

 _A shame that when she awoke, she had to lose her memories; well, some of them at least._

 _She still remembered her identity as The Left Eye, it's just not awakened yet because she forgot her name - a side effect of Hibernation Sickness._

 _That, and her movesets - then again, it's been some 500 years._

 _With a huge glowing twirl, the flower pixie scatrred herself into clusters of small light orbs and infused herself into Bayonetta, sending surges of energy down her body as her Umbran Watch released a huge surge of crimson energy down too._

 _All at once, Bayonetta's movesets - all of them including Panther Within - returned back to her memories at once..._

 _Not surprisingly, she was pleased!_

 _"Now that...that was_ _ **bloody amazing!"**_

 _ **Flashback over**_

"Thank...thank goodness..." Alito sighed in utmost relief, slowly tearing up again. "You have my utmost thanks."

"There's nothing much – just nursed her back to health, is all." Bayonetta smiled.

"Might not mean much to you, but it means a lot to me...I never wanted this, and I am sure Chronoa did not mean any harm towards Maki at all – the former just wanted the latter to relive her childhood memories and to built said bonds with Muse." Alito sighed in relief. "Besides...I could never live with the guilt for far too long..."

"Well, at least it means you have some good in you." Bayonetta gave a soft, confident smile.

"That was a mighty close one – considering how you managed to save Chronoa when she's about to be bombarded in a Nilfhiem-like attack, while in an enclosed area, while you're not at your full power back then..." Saiai agreed.

"I gotta admit, that was kinda close, but still a thrill nonetheless." Bayonetta smiled calmly . "But that's just a part of her descent, right? Chris's descent?"

Alito nodded softly.

"Love Wing Bell...That arc... when the straw feminists rallied against Rin wearing a wedding dress costume, describing it to be not feminist, too cute, not dominant, not strong enough, when ironically, it is – Rin embracing her own feelings and gradually feeling comfortable about being a woman contributed to her wearing the dress initially."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"No...no, no, o, no, NO, NO, NO!" Chris shook her head, gritting her teeth as she slammed her palms against the desk._

 _"Why?" Hanayo wondered. "This...would be a perfect opportunity to allow Rin to express what she really wants - a form she's really comfortable with!"_

 _"But this...this...abominable dress? One with fucking frills?" Chris shook her head. "Hanayo...it's not that I don't like it...it's just that..."_

 _"Others might dislike it?" Nozomi replied in concern; not for what might happen if Rin wore the dress, but at Chris's reaction in general..._

 _"Thank goodness someone understands me..." Chris gave a wry smile. "Nozomi, you are a pervert, but...but you are also the wisest among the nine, right?"_

 _Nozomi sighed..._

 _"Go on, tell them, just...just persuade them that this dress is a bad idea!" Chris replied anxiously._

 _Nozomi could only shook her head._

 _'"I guess you may be thinking too much...Chris-sensei." Nozomi replied._

 _"Thinking too much?" Chris shot back. "But...but those feminists, they will just judge Rin till the end of time! People will just...just...say that she's too frilly...too cutesy...too girly...too princess-like...and that...that...she must strong physically and...and..."_

 _"We don't really care what they think...as long as Rin can feel comfortable in what she wants to wear, I am sure we will make it out just fine even with the possible judgement, right?" Eli spoke._

 _"BUT I CARE!" Chris shot back. "What if...what if they carry pitchforks, and torches...or worse...machetes?"_

 _Chris then took out a newspaper article in which it showed a headline..._

 _ **16 Year-old teenage girl killed by Father, 60, over liking female K-Pop Band.**_

 _Eli, Nozomi, Hanayo, and Maki's eyes widened in shock upon seeing said article._

 _"That father...claimed that he did not like K-POP and was tired of her playing the music nad talking about it with her friends over chat lines occasionally." Chris frowned._

 _Chris then took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down, but everyone - even Alito - could see signs of Chris's mental fragility showing..._

 _"That Is just too extreme...yes, I have to agree..." Nozomi sighed. "But that doesn't means it will happen to Rin..."_

 _"Do you know why accidents happen? It's not because people aren't careful, no...most accidents happen because people thought that it'll never ever happen to them!" Chris frowned._

 _"But what are the odds happening?" Eli shot back in concern._

 _"Again, it's not about the odds so much as it's the fact that IT EXIST!" Chris shook her head. "As long as it exist, who's to say that it will never happen?"_

 _"There's a thin line between taking preventive measures...and being too paranoid about the littlest things happening having absurd repercussions!" Nico shot back._

 _Chris's eyes glowed blue for a moment as she snapped and raised her hands over towards Nico, shocking everyone..._

 _However, Alito went right in front of Chris and stood right in front of them with her arms out wide and a look of concern on her face._

 _"My Lady, please show some respite!" Alito shook her head as she pleaded. "You are still Muse's producer, and you still have a reputation to protect! Please don't let this one incident be your undoing...please?"_

 _Chris, through her ragged, angry breathing, slowly calmed down, but it was clear to the rest that stress have slowly caught up to Chris at last - why not she acted that paranoid?_

 _"Chris-sensei...believe us...please?" Hanayo looked at the Icy Maiden with hopeful eyes._

 _"I am trying to protect you...protect Rin...protect Muse...from those...those atrocities..." Chris pleaded. "I am not asking you as a Producer...I am asking you...as a friend...please..."_

 _Unfortunately for her...she failed._

 _By the time she recovered from her outburst - two days - they still stuck to their guns..._

 _The fashion was a huge success...surprisingly until..._

 _"_ _ **Eh...this dress is a tad too frilly, and a bit too cute**_ _...still nice song though."_

 _"_ _ **Kinda girly,**_ _but catchy song."_

 _"Beautiful song, and she has a good voice! But I kinda miss her tomboyish image - not that it's anything wrong with it, but that's what I personally think."_

 _And the worst of the worst?_

 _ **"It's just way too girly and just shows an utter lack of agency as a result; it's just way too submissive, the message it's carrying! Girls aren't supposed to be like this; fragile, cute, girly, and all cutesy like, they are supposed to be strong-willed, not weak-willed, so we can show those filthy men that we are just as equal as them - we must not let this incident be the norm!"**_

 _"Hehe...Heh...Hahaha...hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _Chris mad laughter echoed shattered the once peaceful tow of Otonokizaka..._

"And it is through this...that she eventually set about tracking down and destroying virtually everyone who thinks that 'Rin's dress was a bit too girly, nice song though' kind of people..." Alito shook her head and sighed softly.

Jeanne facepalmed and shook her head in exasperation.

"For Queen Sheba's sake..." Jeanne sighed. "This is just...pure extrapolation at its most absurd degree! A comment with praises for the song, Rin's voice, her confidence, but as soon as one small, minute detail about the dress being too cute, frilly, or even details about how they missed Rin's boy-ish looks, it's on Chris 'to-kill- list?"

"The one comment about..." Hoto wondered just as she's interrupted by Jeanne.

"Straw feminism...those bigots disgust the fuck outta me." Jeanne rolled her eyes. "Alright, whether she killed them or not it's not for me to judge - but to dubbed every single critics who so much as to comment on the dress or missing some part's of Rin's boyish personality as _**for the wrong kind of feminism**_?"

"I don't give two fucks and a quarter about what those straws think!" Bayonetta shrugged. "But still...to kill them brutally when they have no real threat whatsoever aside from just empty words from an already hated minority?"

"Again...her fear won out." Saiai shook her head.

 _A few assholes and some opinions does not justify the entirety of the race in general!_ Both Bayonetta and Jeanne thought.

"Then there is 'The Dancing Stars on Me' incident..." Alito looked down.

"The Halloween special?" Bayonetta asked.

Miss Hoto nodded softly as she explained what happened...

" _Miss Hoto, why? Don't you know that many music fans wanted to hear rock, the genre that they claimed to be constantly fresh and not stagnating?" Chris shot back._

" _Whatever it was, it's scaring other people away, not only do they look really intimidating...it just doesn't fit well with them." Mrs Hoto sighed._

" _But other people, Mrs Hoto! There are reasons why people prefer rock over pop! Those...those fans that claimed to be true fans of music...they..."_

" _They are what you called 'elitists', Chris...They aren't wrong about the music industry to an extent – what with pop becoming stagnant despite the introduction to Love Live – but they are acting all high and mighty to a point where they think that the mainstream pop artists tainting the industry represents everything pop has to offer - narrow-minded." Hoto reasoned calmly. "They are just as, if not, as worse as the Tween popstars who did not know the term 'humility'..."_

" _But...but they are the voice! They are more creative, more innovative, more fans..." Chris shot back._

" _They aren't always the solution, Chris, not when Muse are compromising what make them what they are in the first place..." Hoto frowned calmly. "That is the true essence of a Sell Out – someone or some team deciding to appeal to more 'fans' just for the sake of wanting to be more popular, whether they love it or not – they think that fans justify their work and they let success and money get into their brains, completely eliminating their former intentions of being a music group in the first place!"_

" _But fans..." Chris shot back, only to be interrupted._

" _There will always be people who will love or hate a certain work...no matter how genuinely beautiful said art, or song, or work ever is..." Hoto sighed softly. "You can't EVER please everyone; there's a reason this saying exists..."_

" _The only reason why they said this is because they haven't attained it yet!" Chris gritted her teeth._

 _Hoto stood up with a firm look on her face._

" _Or maybe it's just not possible!" Hoto frowned, took a deep breath, and sighed softly._

" _Saiai told me about your condition, Chris..." Hoto looked on with concern. "You're afraid of haters taking away the warmth given to you by Muse...especially after what happened during their hiatus, and also the fight with Legion. We can help you with that, Chris..."_

 _Chris gritted her teeth as Alito softly shook her head and placed her right hand on her shoulder._

" _My Lady...please think of what will happen to Muse if you decided to stick with your guns." said Alito. "Muse might just...end up losing more fans then you could think!"_

 _Chris gritted her teeth she shook her head with grief...she could not help but to admit – albeit grudgingly – that the Maiden of the Wind was right..._

" _Keep your mouth shut, Alito..." Chris shook her head as she went out of the room, leaving both Alito and Hoto in the room._

 _Hoto then turned towards Alito and nodded softly_

" _Thanks, Alito..." Hoto simpered sadly._

" _Am I doing the right thing?" Alito shook her head._

" _Nothing is worse than to lose yourself for what you are, in the name of pleasing everyone, even your friends; there's a fine line between changing your bad habits, and changing yourself at the cost of your morals..."_

" _But surely there's no excuse to improve...right?" Alito wondered._

" _Certainly." Hoto nodded firmly. "That's why I said...a fine line; it's hard to explain...but one day you will know it."_

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

Alito shook her head as she hung her head in shame...

"You don't have to defend me...Mrs Minami." Alito shook her head. "I deserve whatever judgement they might pass on to me after..."

Hoto looked on in concern; Alito did not need to suffer that much dread...

Bayonetta shrugged.

" _Again...she really isn't that bad!"_ Bayonetta thought. _"Maybe she's just really afraid of being alone..."_

"Wait...let me figure it out." Jeanne halted Alito. "Some people do not like that Dancing Stars on Me had a poppy tune despite the fact that it's all about conveying confidence and being your natural self; Chris sank further into grief but did not take action due to the need to maintain a good publicity – albeit barely - which resulted in her eventual killing of those people whom she labelled as 'Haters that will kill Muse' when Erida came into the picture, yes?"

Alito nodded softly as a tear slowly streaked down her left cheek.

"It's just an opinion! Sure, I don't necessary agree with them...but it's just that – an opinion! What gives?" Jeanne frowned.

"Fear of death...Miss Jeanne – Chris thought that those budding commenters would be too caught up in their own agenda and peeves, that they would start to give death threats to Rin ad eventually grow into actual killers..." Alito shook her head. "And we are already living in a world where some random father would kill a daughter just because she declared her actual liking of a K-POP band...with a machete."

Silence screamed in return.

"Even then, it does not warrant the death of many just for the sins of one person." Bayonetta frowned calmly. "The father's at wrong, sure – I know the article – but what Chris using this justification as a gateway to her paranoia does not warrant anything; they are not actual haters – they still love Rin's song, right?"

Alito nodded softly.

"But my Lady had gone way too deep at that point..." Alito sighed.

"Again...fear consumed her; she thought she conquered it by killing 'Haters', but in actuality...she's afraid of them killing off Muse – no matter how ridiculous and exaggerated her thinking were." Saiai shook her head sadly.

"Then came the news that Muse would disband this coming spring...and you know the rest..." Alito followed; the rest nodded.

"Is that why you wanted to tell us those before the relationship with Chris and Kaori, to get it off your chest about how...she had fallen hard from grace? That you feel uncomfortable because of those deeds you witnessed?" Jeanne wondered

Alito nodded softly.

"But now...now we come to why Chris knew so much about Kaori..." Alito then looked down and nearly teared up again. "An innocent soul...blesses her heart..."

"You mean...?" Saiai's eyes widened up as she attempted to confirm her fears.

Alito could only raise her head slightly up...and gave a small, subtle nod...

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18.3 - Your Lie in April? More like Your Hell!**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Beginning – Chris's fateful encounter with Kaori Miyazono**_

 _ **Timeline: Took place Between after Bayonetta 2 and before the start of Umbran Phenomenon.**_

 _ **Timing: April (Spring Cherry Blossoms)**_

 _ **Episode 3 - Inside Spring**_

All of a sudden, everything around Kaori stopped in a heartbeat; even Kosei seemed to stop moving as well...

A huge golden line soon enveloped Kaori's surroundings, turning everything translucent as a sorrowful, angelic hymn resonated through the skies...

 _ **OST Played: Paradiso – Sea of Stars**_

" _So...the anarchic Violinist – Kaori Sakuragi – tis your name, is it?"_

Kaori immediately turned around and set her gaze upon the sound's source – two maidens in black cloaks descending from the skies.

Kaori's eyes widened as she soon recognised both figures...

"Two of the most famed Adventurers in existence that had been thought missing – Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia and Alito 'Ventus' Gnade..." Kaori gasped lightly.

"So...you know who I am, huh?" Chris spoke coldly, sending a huge chill up Kaori's spine; the blonde kept calm despite it.

"Who wouldn't? The famed missing ex-producer and vice-producer of Muse, and famed Adventurers at that! This is great; soon no one has to worry about your disappearances anymore!"Kaori kept her optimistic smile, despite knowing that something was amiss; she was right.

"I am not here to gloat about my return, Kaori...I don't even intend to return to Adventuring anytime soon. My plan is almost complete..."

"What plan?" Kaori wondered.

"It matters not to you...fool." Chris frowned.

Chris raised her right hand and clicked her fingers, summoning four majestic Auditos – Iustita, Fortitudo, Sapientia, and Temperantina.

"Ahh, the lovely Kaori. Such melodious music played from your violin...You sure would do anything to hurt our master's plan and be selfish, don't you?" the Cardinal Virtue of Temperance bellowed calmly.

"W...Who are you all?" Kaori's eyes widened as she slowly took a step back, early tripping over a small pebble, shivering lightly.

"We are the Auditos – the embodiments of the Cardinal Virtues, Paradiso's Generals and leaders that served our Great Maiden of Ice – Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia." Sapientia snarled.

"Such a pitiful, innocent girl like you...surely would be a waste if your life were to end soon enough because of your insolence, would you?" Fortitudo continued.

"Me? Insolence?" Kaori shot back. "What have I done? I did nothing wrong!"

Chris frowned and gritted her teeth slightly as she pointed at Kaori's violin.

"Do not presume to void the question, you imbecile!" Chris flared up. "You have something that threatened my plans at stake; a gift that made everyone treasures the notes that you play!"

"Notes..." Kaori then looked up, frowning. "You mean my talent for music; the violin, in particular?"

"If you wished to prove your innocence...then you'll stop playing the violin and retire your career at once!" Chris commanded.

Kaori gasped at first, but her eyes soon flared up in passion as she shook her head despite the dangers ahead.

"Oh yeah?" Kaori's eyes gleamed as she materialised her bow and violin together using her arcane energies. "How about I show you this instead?"

 _ **WARNING**_

 _ **ENGAGING BOSS BATTLE - NO REFUGE**_

Chris smirked as she waved her hands and dismissed the Auditos while immediately snapping her fingers and summon a huge portal, where one of Fortitudo's dragon head lunged out to bite Kaori!

Kaori's eyes widened but managed to react to it by strumming a melodic tune, unleashing a huge barrier that threw both the head back ito the portal and Kaori thanks to the recoil.

Chris, still in her robe, walked slowly towards Kaori, who peppered the Icy Maiden with non-flinching musical projectiles. The former quickly drew up a huge barrier and move swiftly towards the side, clicking her hands and summoning another Fortitudo's head to deliver a massive crunch attack.

Kaori mustered up all her energy and side stepped her way, imbued her bow with large amounts of arcane energies resonated from her sonata piece, and took Chris by surprise with a swift charged slash!

Chris swiftly shook the recoil off, however, managed to raise up her barriers once more to block Kaori's Sonata Cleaver, and struck back with an exceedingly fast swift triple slash that threw Kaori back.

The blonde violinist, however, stood her ground and unleashed a huge stinger attack, only to have Chris slap away the former's feeble attempt at striking hard...

Only to be greeted by Kaori spinning in place, taking out her melodica, and surprising Chris with a huge arcane blast!

Chris, however, reacted well enough to back off and gave herself enough distance to unleash a huge cleaving slash strong enough to tide through the blast; the blast still managed to scorch through parts of her arms and legs though...

"Nhhhh..." Chris frowned as she was blown back by Kaori's sonata attack, she then launched forth her counterattack - two electrical globes that soon expanded on its own and unleashed bolts of lightning and ice fragments heading towards Kaori's way.

Kaori managed to twirl away from the globes iitial expansion, but was struck by several streams themselves despite the blonde's best attempt at fending a few of them with her Sonata Formulae: Freestyle Stream - streams of musical arcane energies bursting freely at the seams as a counterattack.

Chris burst forth and unleashed several cross slash at the seems; Kaori managed to synchronised her block perfectly with each swing, and ended off the block combo with a swift Sonata Formulae: Tornado of Faith.

Chris, however, managed to power through the tornado attack to land in a couple of slashes towards Kaori's body before backing off due to the detonating tornadoes.

"Gotta say...you pack quite a punch, ain't cha?" Kaori grinned optimistically.

"Balls of sunshine like you...they disgust me...only ever wanting to destroy the warmth I have desired by overshadowing with yours..." Chris snarled as she summoned forth four orbs of medium-sized icicle orbs that rained forth rapid-fire icicle shards, combined with Chris's icicle slashes for good measure.

Kaori, however, dashed continually towards the side, anticipating the homing icicle shards with Sonata Formulae: Orbs of Melodious Freedom, and responding to the icicle slashes with arcane slashes unleashed from her violin's bow soon after neutralizing Chris's shards!

Despite several slashes managing to sic through her body, Chris still gritted her teeth and placed forth an impressive triple slash wide-arc combo, ending off with a huge cross slash that caught an already surprised Kaori and set her blasting into the air!

Kaori, however, recovered swiftly in the air and unleashed Sonata Formulae: Charge of Faith - numerous spinning slashes while unleashing a volley of bullets straight towards Chris; the Icy Maiden tided through it while delivering her equivalent of Kaori's Charge of Faith with a massive horizontal spinning slash that unleashed forth orbs if ice ad electricity expanding themselves and detonating in streams of energy that blasted Kaori's body despite her best effort at neutralizing them.

The built up from the energetic battle became far too much for the atmosphere to handle as a huge energy burst crashed through on both side; both sides threw their final attacks before crashing into the extreme side of the battlefield - Chris with

"Beat that!" Kaori raised her fists in triumph.

"Hmph...you think you have really won?" Chris smirked.

"What?" Kaori looked below her as a small Icy Grenade landed in front of her; said grenade soon materialised into an icy clone which launched straight into a huge icy clone performing a kamikaze Soul Body Crash and sent Kaori tumbling across the floor!

The final result was a draw.

For now, that was.

"Sneaky, eh? I gotta admit, that was a great fight!" Kaori praised.

"Fight? You have the cheek to say this, Kaori..." Chris grunted.

"What?" Kaori wondered.

"I am merely using _ **one percent**_ of my power, Kaori Miyazono..." Chris frowned. "I am merely giving you a chance to back out, to beg for mercy...seeing as you already know your body - your condition - quite well."

"How is it...?" Kaori shot back.

Chris than opened up her robe and revealed her a cylindrical Reactor engraved deeply in her chest above her bra.

Kaori's eyes widened in shock.

"The...The Legendary Project Programme - the Project Tundra?!" Kaori responded in shock; everyone knew about the famed adventurer's source of power, the legendary arcane CPU-cum-magitek system.

"Your days are numbered, Kaori - I am giving you a chance to take this amnesty." Chris frowned calmly. "Quit your passion...and mayhaps your last moments would be...fulfilling - a miracle might come, even."

"While denying myself for who I am? Yeah, dream on!" Kaori made a raspberry face. "Besides, why would I listen to someone who had not given her reason to dissuade me from my passion?"

"Fool, how you – Kaori Miyazono - dare reject our master's amnesty?! " Sapientia roared.

Chris then signalled for Sapientia to stop.

"Restrain, Sapientia." Chris commanded. "Muse had just reunited, and we had plenty of time before they get back together for their Reunion Concert..."

" _Muse?"_ Kaori wondered. _"Ain't them the legendary nine singers that begin the social phenomena known as Love Live?"_

"Yeah? At least I can fend you off!" Kaori shot back. "Gonna stick to what I love - you ain't stopping me!"

She then turned towards Kaori, clasping her palms near her mouth and frowning.

"Consider me to be in a 'good mood' today, Kaori. I hope you may consider...my amnesty; I don't usually do negotiations to other music groups..." Chris continued.

"What do you mean?" Kaori called out. "You haven't answered your motives yet!"

"Wouldn't be a waste if a girl as free-spirited and beautiful as you...would die in such an early point in life?" Chris slowly smirked. "You know it...I know it; you can't escape that truth."

Kaori stood silently, clenching her fists.

"Remember, Kaori...you only have one chance in life." Chris smirked. "Don't waste it; would you rather see everyone around you weep because of the wrong choices you made in life? Your call..."

 _ **Second Meeting**_

 _ **Location - Kaori's house**_

 _ **Episode 16**_

 _"So you still kept that smug look of yours, even after you have been disqualified from a competition you have been participating, huh?"_

Like the previous meeting before, Kaori looked around her to see everything coming into a standstill; she was dragged into Purgatorio once more - like it or not.

"You again?" Kaori wondered.

"You have been disqualified from a competition because both you and Kousei have stopped playing at some point..." Chris gave a soft smirk. "Wouldn't it be pointless for you to keep on going? Would be wise to know your limits...fool."

"I don't blame Kousei, Chris." Kaori simpered.

"What?" Chris frowned.

"There were still many fans that gave me encouragement; fans that wished me well; it's not about winning...it's about being able to do what you freely love to do..." Kaori nodded.

"Heh...cliché nonsense, as expected from a person who is a ball of sunshine nonetheless..." Chris snarked calmly.

"I am always free whenever I play my violin..." Kaori nodded.

"But don't you have a fear inside you?" Chris questioned. "Wouldn't it be good enough if you can just take a step back and question it? Sometimes being all gung-ho about it...won't really work."

"Sure...I may have been afraid of playing the violin - musicians always do, otherwise they are just liars - but even so, you grit your teeth and get up on stage anyway. Something compels us...moves us to play music." Kaori rebutted. "Emotions...they are indescribable to an extent, but that's when music comes in; free-flowing, free, smooth, and somewhat...melodious."

"Hmph...emotions? Freedom?" Chris frowned. "Emotions...I figure it's that pig you called...Kousei Arima...is it?"

"He's not a pig! A pervert, yes, but he cares for others - like me - and has a deep passion of music; he inspired me..." Kaori shot back.

"You still won't learn...whore." Chris's eyes glowed blue as she took off her robe and revealed her battle armor, spreading her Genesis Flight System in full power. "Very well...let's see whether you can survive this!"

Chris unleashed forth a huge blue aura that soon transformed itself into two abnormally large arcane arms filled with pure, unadulterated hatred...

 _ **WARNING**_

 _ **BOSS FIGHT ENGAGED - NO REFUGE.**_

Chris dashed far away, charged up large amounts of energy, and summoned forth numerous lightning bolts almost instantly, prompting Kaori to side step out of harms way by telegraphing via the golden circles marked beneath her and surrounding her.

Chris, however, anticipated said manoeuvre and proceeded to teleported straight towards the blonde violinist with a huge sweeping slash with Lifebane, followed by a huge cleave slash; Kaori managed to dodge out of harm's way for the first and reacted to the second with a huge musical shockwave played from her violin.

Dodging the repulse with impeccable timing, Chris clicked her fingers and swiftly pouched the ground, with a giant apparition of Temperantina pounding the ground and slamming hard against a shocked Kaori, crashing her down towards a huge icicle wall behind her!

"Had enough?" Chris taunted.

"Would think otherwise!"

"Very well..." Chris grunted as she dashed back, cancelled her momentum through her Genesis Flight System's thrusters, and dashed forth so fast that it left numerous silhouettes in her wake as she twist around with a giant scythe slash!

Kaori synchronised her violin's musical shockwave with Chris, but the Icy Maiden recovered did not flinched from said attack, spread her limbs out wide to unleash a Repulsion Shockwave, and launched a massive Fortitudo jaw Crunch that set Kaori crashing back almost instantly after!

 _"Super Armor?"_ Kaori gasped in shock as she swiftly recovered herself via a back flip and proceeded to pepper the Icy Maiden with non-flinching musical arcane notes while keeping her distance; Chris swiftly countered with a dash, followed by a right hook!

Kaori turned around to counter fully, only to have Chris retract said right hook in a lag-cancel fake out, blitzed towards the back, cancelled her momentum, and...

"See how you dodge this!"

Chris spread her Arcane Arms of Hatred out wide as she struck Kaori with numerous bolts of lightning peppering the entire battlefield while taking advantage of the blonde's recovery lag, shocking her whole body in excruciating pain!

"L...lag cancel?" Kaori frowned as she picked herself up, but managed to react fast enough to a swift electrical globe via Chris's Genesis Flight System.

Kaori swiftly managed to dashed right behind a surprised Chris and land several swift musical shockwaves in, including a huge storm of musical notes bombarding Chris via Kreutzer Sonata.

Chris, however, managed to parry the last few notes in with a huge Icicle Repulsion Shockwave, and swiftly struck Kaori with two towering icicle energy slashes slicing through the blonde violinist!

Kaori recovered swiftly and swiftly dodge past Chris's swift stinger, but the Icy Maiden then snapped her fingers as she unleashed forth numerous giant icicle shards, sending the blonde violinist come crashing down to the cold, hard ground!

The blonde violinist stood her ground and twirled around to strike back with a freestyle violin version of 'Ode to Joy'.

 _ **G.E.N.E.S.I.S Flight System Propulsion System - ONLINE**_

Chris launched herself into the air via her Genesis Flight System and flew around the entire battlefield, dodging and parrying numerous musical notes while launching numerous icicle slashes on her own towards a shocked Kaori!

The blonde violinist gritted her teeth as she swiftly strummed a chorus to 'Ode to Joy', materialising a temporary barrier to soak up the relentless icicle rain; the entire icicle storm ended in a massive pile of smoke.

Chris grunted, but her eyes widened shortly after as she was greeted with Kaori swiftly bursting out of the cloud of smokes and launching a huge comet dynamic entry straight towards Chris's face, followed by a rapid-fire sonata vulcan attack from her violin play!

"Betcha didn't see this one coming, huh?" Kaori taunted as she dashed forward for a massive stinger, but her celebration was short-lived; Chris recovered swiftly via a sweeping parry with her Lifebane and surprised the blonde violinist with a massive double uppercut slash, followed by a massive icicle comet vulcan sending her crashing several meters away, she then cancelled her attack with barely less than a second by warping towards Kaori, _**kicked her squarely on the head, leapt backwards with her Genesis Flight System, and unleashed an instant cryokinetic pulse beam cannon filled with lightning!**_

The violinist stood her ground despite all the odds and strummed up a beautiful _**Chopin's Op. 10, No. 12 (Revolutionary)**_ , but Chris braced through all of the musical notes with her Super Armor and blasted through with her Stinger. Chris then leapt into the air while launching a surprised Kaori, slashed her in the air several time while jumping off her head repeatedly via jump-cancelling, launched herself into a graceful pirouette to cancel whatever wasted momentum she had while unleashing a giant electrical and ice globe that maimed the blonde in place, struck her some more with several slash combos, and sent her crashing down with a massive ground pounder thanks to Temperantina!

"Is that your best?" Chris taunted. "I doubt it..."

Kaori , much to Chris's surprise, managed to do a backflip to recover, but recovered her composure to react to streams of arcane energies pouring down upon her as the blonde unleashed Kreutzer Sonata's freestyle chorus via twisting around ad dodging freely.

Chris unleashed a giant uppercut arc slash via her Lifebane, to which Kaori managed to take a reactionary stance and dodged easily; the Icy Maiden followed up with a huge stinger, however, to blast Kaori back, while the Anarchical Violinist struck back with a resonating quad-slash combo that threw Chris back into the air!

"Set 'em up, and knock 'em down!" Kaori shot out as she jumped into the air to follow up with an aerial combo, only to have Chris twirl around and executed a beautiful aerial dodge to dash far behind.

The Icy Maiden then over clocked her Project Tundra's processing power as her reactor glowed red, lashed against Kaori's body with several more sweeping slashes, then separated Lifebane into two of them, conducted a beautiful synchronised capoeira that sliced through Kaori's body with more lacerations past her flesh than she could count, and ended off the combo by merging back Lifebane and sent Kaori crashing back to the dirt once again!

"Huh? Ooof!" Kaori crashed back down, but managed to stand her ground with a flip recovery, with Chris following soon after.

Chris surprised Kaori by getting up swiftly with no built up _**whatsoever**_ and throwing up a giant icicle barrier as she slowly advanced towards the backing blonde girl, blocking whatever musical projectiles Kaori threw at her.

Kaori charged up her bow with her sonata piece and unleashed a huge arc slash, but Chris reacted with a swift twirling dodge and surprised the blonde with a swift leaping cleave slash, followed by a double slash attack!

"No good, time for a spicy dose of passion then!" Kaori gritted her teeth as she switched up her sonata's rhythm to a high-pitched, swelling freestyle that resonated with the wind, conjured up sparks across the air, and ignited them as fireballs as she unleashed them in numerous bursts!

" _OBELISONG!"_

Chris grunted as she snapped her fingers, summoned an ethereal version of Sapientia, and commanded it to unleash just as much Gjallarhorn Missiles as there were Kaori's Fiery Sonata of Freestyle Passion.

The Icy Maiden smirked, much to Kaori surprise as the latter was greeted with a ring of blue lightning ad ice ensnarling her and shocked her as Lifebane's blade body swiftly sliced and grinded through Kaori's flesh, and ended off said combos by detonating the lightning-ice orb in a large explosion while sending her crashing several more meters into a wall!

Blood began seeping out of Kaori's mouth as she stood up and continued playing _**Chopin's Op. 10, No. 12**_ valiantly, conjuring a shield in the process.

"It's useless!" Chris snarled as she launched numerous icicle comets, followed by a giant stinger in a process to break down the barrier. However, Chris's eyes widened in shock as the barrier began to _**fight back with bow slashes and streams of energies raining upon the Icy Maiden herself, throwing her up into the air!**_

Kaori grinned, thinking she got Chris this time, but...

 _ **G.E.N.E.S.I.S Flight System - Propulsion Reactionary Thruster Generators Overdrive - ONLINE**_

Said grin from Kaori's face soon faded as Chris swiftly activated her Genesis Flight System's Propulsion Generators and performed an aerial dodge twirl out of harm's way towards the other side of the battlefield, causing Kaori to waste her move in the air. Chris swiftly punished said delay by constructing a massive icicle tower and sent them crashing straight towards Kaori, followed by an instant triple slash combo, a double sweeping cross slash combo, and ended off with a Fortitudo's dragon crashing head-on!

Despite being struck hard by the triple slash combo, Kaori gritted her teeth and managed to flip gracefully out of the final double slash finisher and used _**Chopin's Op. 10, No. 12 to unleash**_ numerous aerial cutter blades towards Chris, followed by numerous energy beams unleashed from her hemisphere-like shield!

The Icy Maiden keeled under the surprise attack, but teleported swiftly towards the other side of the battlefield to dodge the other blades raining down upon her, and conjured up a shield immediately after to block the projectile bombardment soon after.

By then, Kaori was backing away from the attack, knowing that one wrong move would result in her getting punished.

" _This isn't good...Chris has analysed my body condition almost to a T – if this goes on...I might really be a goner!"_ Kaori frowned.

Knowing Kaori's condition, Chris launched into a sudden stinger , which Kaori promptly responded with a reactionary side step to her right, but Chris anticipated said reaction stance and proceeded to twist her whole body in the same direction as Kaori and surprised the blonde violinist with a massive icicle slash!

Kaori gritted her teeth as she swiftly recovered herself with a backflip and managed to deflect the oncoming icicle missiles launched from Chris's Genesis Flight System with her Sonata Barrier.

Chris stood her ground despite being bombarded by the reflected energy blasts as a result of Kaori's Sonata Barrier and launched into a huge stinger; Kaori smirked took Chris by surprise as she swiftly played a bizarre chorus from a Chopin's piece and unleashed a huge energy burst to parry the massive stinger!

Kaori unleashed numerous slashes from her bow, combined with several rapid-fire shots from her violin, and ended off said combo with several chains of light ensnarling her!

Chris gritted her teeth, however, as she swiftly recovered in the split second between Kaori's slashes to parry the chains in one go, giving her enough time to dashed backwards while leaving afterimages to confuse the blonde violinist, charged up large amounts of hatred, then proceed to sweep the entire area with a giant horizontal tornado!

Kaori, despite being hit by the razor sharp winds tearing through her body, surprised Chris with her resilience as the blonde recovered swiftly and launched the Icy Maiden with a deceptively fast launcher uppercut with her arcane-imbued bow!

Kaori grinned and launched herself for a next combo, but the Icy Maiden once again recovered instantly mid-air, dodged out of harm's way with a graceful pirouette dodge, snapped her fingers, and summoned another Fortitudo's dragon head to crunch Kaori and crash her down the floor!

Kaori managed to fend off the incoming icicle wave slashes by recovering swiftly and activating her Sonata Barrier once more while blasting forth with notes on her own, but Chris threw up her barrier, blocked the deflected projectiles, launched herself into a sudden stinger once again, impaled Kaori hard, launched her into the air, unleashed numerous sweeping slashes, cleaving slashes, cross slashes, numerous icicle comets coated in electricity in vulcan-like speed, and sent her crashing down in a triple slash combo!

Chris, however, widened her eyes as she soon felt a huge constraining feeling around her waist; Kaori mustered up all her strength in her wake-up attack - numerous chains created from the musical notes resonating with her arcane energy and giving it solid form, and swiftly performed a somersault slam that sent the Icy Maden crashing hard with more holy streams of light blasting her body in for good measure!

 _"Now this will shock you!"_

Chris recovered swiftly, however, shocking Kaori as the Icy Maiden launched numerous lightning bolts from the skies and come the violinist's way!

Kaori managed to dodge it, but was soon on the receiving end as Chris - who anticipated Kaori's dodge - swiftly leapt forth and unleashed a devastating triple slash combo!

Chris smirked as she materialized a globe of arcane energy made of ice, tossed it into the air, and called out.

 _ **"Let's finish this! HONONOL!"**_

Chris summoned a colossal knight-like giant with its head in its chest, four-chain gun-like arms attached to his body via orange light and rotating golden rings, and a large stone like body shaped like an hourglass; ornate diamonds decorated from its waist down, reflecting its grandeur presence.

Kaori, for the first time, widened up her eyes as she took steps back, her legs shivering in fear and she broke into a cold sweat upon sighting the imposing Audito for real...

However, as her mind flashed upon an image of Kousei playing his piano and smiling towards her, Kaori gritted her teeth, mustered up whatever courage she had, charged up a immense amount of arcane energy upon her bow and her violin...

 _ **"IEHUSOZ!"**_

Temperantina roared as he charged up with immense light energy and threw down a punch the height and size of two double-decker buses; Kaori let out a determined scream as she mustered whatever she got and unleashed the final rhythm to Chopin's _**Op. 10, No. 12**_ in a giant storm filled with arcane petals transforming into a huge concentrated blade that rocketed itself straight towards Temprerantina's right fist!

 _ ***BAAAAM!***_

Both sides clashed with each other, unleashing a huge burst of spherical energy in the quickly diminishing dimensional battlefield; no one would move an inch as the energy built-up from the deadlock reached its absolute limit.

Within seconds, _something's gotta give; and give it did..._

 _ ***CRACK!***_

 _ ***KABRRROOAM!***_

The skies crashed loudly as both Chris and Kaori ended up crashing upon the hospital corridors with their back against the cold, white walls.

Chris cracked her neck as she soon dusted off the injuries and regained her composure, despite being surprised that Kaori was capable of holding against Temperantina, then again...

"Heh...you are a stubborn whore, aren't you?" Chris snarled. "A human...holding out her own against one of the Four main Auditos..."

Kaori attempted to stand up on her own two feet, but found herself falling back down as she grited her teeth in pain - blood forming on her mouth as her breathing became as ragged as someone who just came back from a war-torn place.

"Then again...I only used barely 10% of the Cardinal Virtue of Temperance's power; must be devastating if he used the full bout of it - whores like you would have been crushed to dust..." Chris grunted.

"At least...at least I can survive...survive you!" Kaori frowned. "But why...why do you have to go after me?"

"Are you dumb?" Chris frowned. "Do you need me to jog your memory my way? Search through your memories, Kaori - you are not as dumb as I reckon!"

Kaori shook her head as she looked down and mused on for a moment...

"Why do you want me to give up on my talent? We have never ever been directly related until our battles!" Kaori shot back.

"Simple...really." Chris frowned. "You are a threat to Muse..."

"Me? A threat?" Kaori replied.

"Not just you - but other musical talents that were a threat to Muse's fame - insolent fools who wanted nothing more than the destruction of the nine idol members; who wanted nothing more than to make them completely obsolete under the pretence of 'wanting to continue Muse's legacy!" Chris shot back.

For a mere second, Kaori's throat froze as she broke into a cold sweat...

"You mean...all those reports about musical teams - idol groups, solo careers, pianists, violinists - and even fans related to them...those deaths for the past four years...are ENGINEERED BY YOU?!" Kaori shot back in horror and disgust.

"Took you long enough to realise that, whore." Chris smirked. "Then again...who would believe you? Would anyone believe you if you told them you battled with me today? Doubt so."

"You...why?" Kaori shook her head in disbelief.

"Because you all caused me pain and misery..." Chris frowned.

"FOR WHAT?!" Kaori shot back. "For something that was born from our own passion?!"

"LIES!" Chris shot back. "Don't you dare deny it - you wanted to destroy Muse once and for all, ain't cha? That's why you took up violin, that's why you tapped into your status as a violin prodigy, right? You wanted to create something unique, so that you can thoroughly boast that you have surpassed Muse, and make them completely obsolete, just like other musical talents I have killed before hand!"

"Are you nuts? Why would I want to destroy something that was my inspiration to begin with, besides Kousei?!" Kaori shot back, only to be impaled in the legs by icicle daggers, sending her into fits of pain...

"Ah...self-preservation..." Chris grunted. "You culprits just don't want to admit your mistakes of wanting to destroy Muse...no...instead you have to make up some bastard lies about been inspired by Muse, wanting to carry on their legacies, and wanting to surpass them and blah...blah...blah. Really...why don't you just admit it?"

"Is that what you think? Everyone is against you? Just because of some...some decisions that they make years ago about them wanting to disband?" Kaori shot back.

"I EXIST BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Chris shot back angrily. "It's not because of their choice of wanting to spread their wings and wanting to fly, or some such bull, no! Aside from fans ad other people not giving them the respect they deserve...there's also the case of MUSICAL TALENTS LIKE YOU ALL EXISTING AND CLAIMING THAT YOU ALL WILL SURPASS THE POPPY FILTH THAT MUSE PUMPED OUT; YOU LOOKED DOWN ON THEM!"

"IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF THAT!" Kaori screamed back. "Music is freedom!"

"AND FREEDOM IS A FUCKING LIE!" Chris declared. "It's a false hope - hope that no one can ever hope to obtain in life, ever! But that's when I come in...I will unite Muse...I will make them the ultimate music group that no one would ever dare to face...and only WILL TRUE FREEDOM BE ACHIEVED!"

"By killing the hypotenuses? By ironically trapping the members of Muse in a cage bereft of creativity?" Kaori shook her head. "Or did you do that...because of GRIEF?!"

Chris's eyes widened. "What?"

"You claimed to do this for Muse...but it's nothing more than just a cover-up, a lie you tell yourself to make you feel better because your precious team - your second family - disbanded years ago! You thought they left you for dead because of people like us, when in actual fact they just wanted to expand their horizon until the time is ripe!" Kaori shot back. "You just keep telling yourself that...and paranoia soon consumes you, leading you to believe that our reasons - no matter how truthful they all are - are nothing more than just lies to you!"

"Stop it...STOP IT! YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Chris screamed back as she flared up in a huge mauve aura, crushing the nearby windows into smithereens.

"You're just selfish, is all!" Kaori declared.

"SAYS THE ONE WHO WANTED MUSE DEAD!" Chris shot back angrily.

"Says the one who had her own thoughts and idealistic aims twisted by your own hatred, grief, and sorrow!" Kaori winced, only to feel a heavy blow from her chest; Chris roared as she punched the blonde's chest..

Kaori's eyes became bloodshot as her desperate anguish shattered the peaceful skies; blood spilled on the floor and caked the blonde's mouth; tears formed upon her eyes as she gritted her teeth in utter anguish...

She shouldn't feel it...yet it was real...

Excruciating pain...not just that...but SORROW.

"Keep telling yourself that...blonde whore..." Chris seethed. "Keep giving yourself reason to cover-up your aim of wanting to destroy Muse; keep telling me the reason why I suck in a attempt to throw me off the hook...in the end - what you said is all a lie!"

Kaori barely managed to glance over at Chris before wincing and collapsing unconscious...

"I won't lose to you...not yet..." Kaori panted as she soon collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"Stubborn one, ain't cha?" Chris growled. "Consider yourself lucky that I am giving you once more chance...it won't be long until you have to confront your greatest fear - death."

"Giving her one more chance? Why don't we just finish her, right now?" Sapientia replied.

"No..." Chris smirked. "She's on her last legs..."

"But I am sure you have heard the news, master? There have been a medical breakthrough - doctors and medical research teams from around the world have discovered a way to cure the type of Motor Neurone disease that Kaori was inflicted with - chances of survival is...high." Temprentina replied calmly. "If Kaori gets wind of it..."

"I will see to it that she would quit violin no matter what...otherwise she will know my wrath before her feet touches the ground!" Chris shot back.

"You would want her...alive?" Iustita wondered. "Why not destroy her like other idol teams or musician s you have destroyed thus far?"

"Muse is returning soon. With my spirits high, I wouldn't want for Muse to return to form for all the wrong reasons, in the event that Kaori really gave up at the last possible minute." Chris grunted. "That...and she did exhibit wanting to give up music once, if not for that lover she called 'Kousei'. If I can break her mind to that same level she had once before, now that Kousei and her are not together temporarily, mission accomplished."

"As you wish...my master." The Auditos bowed obediently; Alito followed, albeit silently.

Chris gritted her teeth as she shook her head.

"You...are getting on my nerves...but I will give you one more chance; they say third time's the charm - considering I am still rather in a good mood about Muse returning soon...don't make me regret my decision..." Chris winced as she soon dusted her shoulders off.

 _ **Flashback end (For now)**_

"Then...what happened?" Jeanne asked.

"Nagi happened...After hearing both Nagi and Kousei's 4-hand piano duet at the school festival via the Auditos and seeing the amount of praises the public gave...Chris..." Alito hung her head in shame once more...

"You mean...?" Saiai replied.

Alito nodded as she replied, "Remember the report about Nagi's body parts been scattered as icicle chunks?"

The rest nodded.

"Chris...froze her...and shattered her entire body without a moment to spare with her bare fists; she even crushed her spine into dust..." Alito teared up.

"Let me guess...Hiroko wasn't spared either, right? As was her fans?" Hoto spoke softly, knowing about Japan's leading pianist and her 'mysterious' death during December.

Alito could only nod in response.

Bayonetta frowned calmly.

 _"That just happened..."_ She thought.

"My Lady hacked into the air-conditioning systems leading up to Miss Louise's room and ensured that enough sleeping gas was pumped to knock the doctor out of action for a few hours..." Alito nodded.

 _ **Final meeting**_

 _ **Location: Hospital**_

 _ **Time: An hour before the operation begins.**_

"Too bad, Miss Louise..." Chris frowned as she stared upon an unconscious female doctor with brown hair. "A pity that you have to force my hand."

Alito stood beside her master, looked on in guilt.

"Is there no other way, my Lady?" Alito wondered.

"Of course." Chris frowned. "I will make her pay for wanting to make Muse obsolete; she wanted to make me suffer, then so be it...I will make her suffer the consequences instead!"

Alito turned her head away in shame; what else could she do?

There seemed to be no other way to get Muse back; she loved them too...

But surely there could be other ways then to engage in this merciless genocide?

No...

There was not...

 _'Commencing Project Tundra's T.E.R.M.I.N.A.T.E Hacking Device System; preparing to override CPU for various operating theatre equipment including life support.'_

 _ **Kaori's psyche**_

Kaori's body floated like a light featheras she slowly stirred herself awake and surveyed her surroundings...

Nothing but darkness overwhelmed the scenery, with only sorrowful wails of cold wind ruffling her white sleeveless dress...

Kaori rubbed her eyes as she soon landed on a stained glass platform.

"Where...where is this place?" Kaori looked around her as she surveyed the entire stain glass platform that she was standing from; it did not took her long to figure out the embracing duo that made up the stained glass platform.

 _ **Kaori Miyazono herself, and her love...Kousei.**_

" _Such a bright and optimistic soul like you should know where you are...am I right?"_

Kaori picked up a familiar sound as she turned around and saw another figure descending from the darkness – a figure that she knew all too well...despite meeting only twice.

 _Her mind; her heart..._

 _Her psyche..._

"Even after all the amnesty I tried to offer - needlessly sparing you over and over again despite my relentless assault against you with my Auditos and whatnot – and yet you still come to the conclusion of wanting to play the Chopin Wrong Note with Kousei..." Chris seethed calmly as she clenched her fists. "For the sole purpose of wanting to get rid of Muse..."

Kaori stood silently, staring at the descending Sorrowful Maiden of Ice; her breathing calm and collected.

"But I always believe in one last chance...Kaori..." Chris smirked as she extended her hand towards the Anarchical Violinist. "Cease and desist your attempt at a final performance and even your career in music...and perhaps we can call it quit then and there."

Kaori then shook her head and gave a confident smile, taking the Icy Maiden aback with a frown.

"I got another great idea – how about no?"

Chris gave a creepy laugh.

"And what makes you think you can, idiot? You are at your last legs!" Chris snarled.

"Then I will do whatever it takes...As long as I gave it my all, I believe the operation will be successful!" Kaori nodded.

"So you decided to waste your last chance at survival, huh?" Chris flared up. "You really wanted to see Muse gone from good, huh?"

"You have got it all wrong since the day we met! I have never wanted to destroy Muse, nor do I wish any harm on Muse at all; everything you spouted out and accused me for wanting to destroy Muse was nothing but a lie! All i want is to play music, follow my passion, and do those stuffs with the one whom I treasure the most - Kousei!" Kaori shot back.

"Always about your memories, about Kousei, about how music is freedom, about how you have your loved ones, eh?" Chris grunted. "Excuses...ALL FUCKING EXCUSES! Excuses to cover up your ulterior motives; excuses to cover up your attempts to surpass Muse, and excuses to make them completely obsolete when the deed is done!"

"At least I have some!" Kaori shot back.

"What?" Chris frowned.

"My memories...they made an impression on me and I will never forget them, just like how I made an impression on them and how I will be unforgettable in their eyes. I have lived life to the fullest...being with ones that I loved...doing things I have never thought of doing, to regain my once lost passion for music...and being able to play a duet with Kousei! Those memories are mine, and you can never take them away; I will achieve this dream, hold on to hope of being alive, and defeat you with my renewed passion!" Kaori flashed a confident smile as the entire battlefield transformed into a holy cathedral with stained glasses – one side Kousei, and one side Kaori.

"Newsflash, Chris...this is my psyche, my dreamscape!" Kaori grinned. "You should know what that means, right?"

"It's your mind; psychology have proven that it's during dreams where endless possibilities exist... " Chris admitted.

Kaori smirked. "This is my zone; my mind, and my heart! In this circumstances, my body and mind is free from restraints I am usually limited to in the waking world; I will use everything to fight for my beliefs!"

Chris's eyes widened temporarily, but smirked at the last second, catching Kaori aback.

"But guess what, whore."

"Huh?" Kaori's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm using my mind to fight with yours, so not only am I fighting at your domain, I am fighting AT MINE!" Chris shot back as she called forth Alito, transformed her to Lifebane – albeit reluctantly on the latter's side – and override part of Kaori's spring-based sanctuary with massive cold blizzard blasting through the landscape akin to an Ice Age.

Darkness and dark crimson hatred crawled through the stained glass and infected parts of said area, corroding it away and replacing it with crumbling plain glass and frosted flowers...

 _ **SHIGATSU WA KIMI NO USO - FINAL BOSS BATTLE**_

 _ **NO REFUGE.**_

 _ **OST USED: L' Oscurita dell Ignoto - KH 3D OST**_

All at once, Chris's eyes glowed red as she raised her Lifebane, gritted her teeth, and bellowed...

" _Music is freedom, you say? Freedom is a lie; only anger and hate reigns supreme!"_

Chris started out, surprisingly, by walking slowly towards Kaori, leaving trails of vaporised nitrogen in her wake.

Kaori began playing her piece - Chopin Op 10, but as soon as she did that, Chris warped towards Kaori's left, and then struck Kaori with numerous left slash, right slash, sweeping slashes, cross slash, and ended off with a massive overhead spin slash, _**all while shrugging off and braving through Kaori' initial sonata attack!**_

Kaori managed to recover herself despite being thrown back by the massive slash combo, but was immediately greeted by Chris charging forth with _Aufspießen Gebühr: Absolute –Laufwerk (Impale Charge: Absolute Drive in German)_ ; the blonde violinist reacted with a swift pirouette dodge, but Chris turned around and struck Kaori's belly with another Impale Charge: Absolute Drive stinger without _**any warning at all**_!

Kaori spat out blood as she screamed in pain, but managed to twirl herself and recovered mid-air in time to dodge past Chris's third Absolute Drive Stinger in a row...

" _She's...she's fast! A heck of a lot faster...how is it possible?!"_ Kaori frowned, but managed to keep her cool as she quickly landed down on the grassy battlefield.

Kaori moved back and forth in a attempt to strategise her next move, but Chris darted back and forth through warping and initially bringing forth a wave of anxiety to the blonde...

Kaori took a deep breath and focused on the blurry figure zipping about by listening to Chris's delicate footsteps; she was a musician, after all...

" _Left!"_

Kaori anticipated Chris's currant area and unleashed a huge diagonal slash with her musically-resonated bow and musical streams of energy, but Chris simply warped right beside her and delivered a swift cross slash, followed by a massive triple slash attack, combined with a huge wave of icicle meteors that sent Kaori crashing past a tree!

After all, how could she hit something that could be there at one second, and right behind her in another?

Kaori closed her eyes and brought both of her hands close to her chest, attempting to keep calm and pray for a voice...

She did...

"Kaori...this is for you...please, wait for me! Believe in me; I believe i you...our memories...our times we have spent together!"

"Kousei never gave up on me..." Kaori broke into a small smile as she charged up large amounts of arcane energy on her front and soft petals began surrounding her way.

"That's why I will ever give up on him...OR MYSELF!"

"Foolish words..." Chris smirked. _"Magnet Collision: Hatred Incarnate!"_

"Huh?" Kaori's eyes widened in surprise as Chris leapt up almost immediately and unleashed an electrically charged whip made of icicle energy straight towards the blonde violinist!

Kaori attempted to dash past said whip, but Chris's whip was way too fast for her to anticipate the whip snaking a turn and ensnarling her!

Although Kaori never took any damage, the blonde violonist was soon grappled forcefully towards the air, where Chris launched a furious tirade of Absolute Drive Stinger and overhead spin slash combo all at once!

Kaori gritted her teeth, played the Chopin's chorus with fervour to grant her moments of invincibility, and surged through the Icy Maiden with arcane missiles and slashes that slashed through her body for decent damage, but the latter simply powered through Kaori's musical surge without flinching, launched a full-force counterattack complete with different types of slashes, and ended said combo off with another spin slash of such devastating speed that Kaori herself could not break out off!

Kaori broke out of the combo with a swift cartwheel, gained some distance between her and Chris, charged up amounts of arcane energy via her violin, focused all her mind on Chris, and unleashed a huge volley of arcane streams of energy filled to the brim with springily energy!

"You think that's gonna work?" Chris frowned as she began darting and warping the battlefield - side step warping, zipping for short distances before going for long distances to mislead said volleys, and even just plain teleporting like a kid on a sugar rush while _**nullifying Kaori's arcane shotlock attack!**_

Despite this entire disadvantage, Kaori still stood her ground as she dashed back out after a swift somersault recovery, but Chris anticipated it, and leapt towards the air again for yet _**ANOTHER**_ Collision Magnet!

Kaori anticipated it fully this time and reacted with a side step, yet the whip remained way too fast; frame perfect snaking caused the tip of it to ensnarl the blonde even faster than anyone could utter 'Hattori Hanzo'!

Chris smirked - she got her good, that was, until she saw Kaori's smirk..

"What?!" Chris frowned.

A gust of warm, spring-like wind filled with petals gathered around Kaori's foot, as swiftly leapt up mid-air into higher aerial ground, twirled around in the air, and homed in right towards the Icy Maiden!

" _This will be The Spring in my step - Stratospheric Sonata!"_

Kaori crashed into Chris from above, jumped back again, swiftly crashed back down again, and repeated said strategy while peppering numerous streams of arcane energies upon the latter's soul!

"Am I getting to you yet? You may bring me down, but I will always get back up!" Kaori taunted.

Chris roared in anger as she parried forth the last strike, much to Kaori's shock, and teleported straight behind the blonde to unleash a massive icicle cross slash sonicboom.

Kaori managed to dodge past said sonicboom, but was greeted next with Chris summoning four pillars of icicle-cum electrical pillars around her and charged past her _**six times in a**_ , followed by a long string of slash combos yet again, and was sent crashing into the far side of the battlefield with yet another long string of slash combo that ended off in a giant blast of icicle wave motion blaster!

Kaori gritted her teeth as blood began seeping out from her mouth; she managed to dash out of harm's way after tiding out Chris's attack, focused her mind as she thought of Kousei's word once more, and began playing a refreshing chord that healed some of her injuries in a lush spring barrier.

"Why don't you just die?"

The second Chris swiftly warped next to Kaori as soon as she finished speaking and launched numerous icicle lasers towards Kaori at a blinding speed – as fast as that of the fastest vulcan in the world!

Kaori was blasted back by the force of it all, but the real Chris warped several meters away from Kaori, dashed past her back while laying forth numerous icicle spears behind her, and commanded them to converge towards the blonde. Kaori, however, managed to synchronised a perfect block with her bow.

"Because they are waiting for me...waiting for my duet - my dream duet – and fulfilling my dream of confessing my love for Kousei!" Kaori shot back with determination coursing through her soul as she unleashed a swift triple slash combo that surprised Chris; since she was not attacking due to the slight shock, she was throw back by the force of it all; Kaori's follow up with a devastating Stratosphere Sonata did not help Chris's case!

"Excuses...EXCUSES! All you just want to see is the end of Muse for good!" Chris gritted her teeth as she unleashed a huge shockwave to recover herself from the fall.

Kaori turned around after her counterattack to find the icicle clone grabbing Kaori by her neck and flung her into the air, where the real Chris unleashed numerous icicle energy and electrical bolts intertwining upon one another; Kaori played a swift and harmonious sonata piece as she twirled her body and with numerous Reversal pirouettes to dodge past said bolts.

"Our hopes and dream; Kousei and I, our hearts are as one! Sonata of Hope: FAITH!"

Kaori, with a translucent figure of Kousei beside her, holding her right hand with her as they raised their hands together, summoning twenty four pillars of light in a circle around them, then expelled them outwards in a spinning motion to scorch Chris's body with streams of arcane energies!

Chris however, activated her Genesis Flight Overdrive System, dashed towards Kaori with another Absolute Drive stinger, prompting Kaori to execute a Reversal dodge properly, but swiftly turned around and warped towards Kaori's left just before Kaori turned a 180, forcing Kaori to launch her musical stream attack in the wrong direction!

Chris punished Kaori's huge delay in recovery by launching back a swift - yet devastatingly strong - Absolute Drive, followed by a huge storm of cuts as the Icy Maiden zipped around the blonde violinist's body and letting up no quarters as she sliced through every sinews, muscles, and crushed through every bones that her scythe can slashed through!

Kaori, however, valiantly held against the Chris's last few slashes with a huge _ **Sonata of Hope - Salvation**_ ; pillars of light began bombarding Chris from every directions like a swirling galaxy of stars. However, Chris's eyes glowed; her hatred flared up with the heat of a hundred suns as she swiftly out-powered the attack's stagger rate and powered through Kaori's counterassault by continuing with her devastating teleportation slashes!

With a swift rolling slash to cap it off, Chris launched into a swift hi-kick that blasted and crashed through her cheekbones, sending her tumbling the floor while blood caked parts of her white dress; the light pillars detonating near Chris forced her to back off tactically while breathing heavily and stumbling slightly.

"You...you just won't learn, do you, Kaori? You planned to keep the truth of wanting to destroy Muse away from them, and insist on telling lies to them, to yourself, HUH?" Chris roared.

"The one...who tells lies...keeps making them...because of her own soul succumbing to abject fear of losing warmth, thinking that no one can replicate said warmth you have just want; I am not the one who destroys Muse...or make them obsolete...YOU ARE!" Kaori shot back.

Chris snapped as she set her entire system in overdrive; she was never at fault...NEVER!

"You say it's my fault...SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU, I DOUBLE DARE YOU!"

 _ **PROJECT TUNDRA OVERDRIVE MODE ACTIVATED**_

 _ **ALL SYSTEMS OUTPUT LEVEL INCREASED BY 3000%**_

 _ **PROPULSION SYSTEM UP 5000%**_

Chris warped towards Kaori, grabbed her face, and smashed her skull in on the Icy Maiden's right knee, and set the latter flying sky high, warped towards the blonde violinist, grabbed her by her legs, slammed her down in a twisted fury, slammed her left right and sideways like a _ **RAGDOLL,**_ slingshot her into the skies, unleashed a huge globe of ice and electricity to maim her in, warped towards said orb, the proceeded to tear through every direction with teleportation slashes so powerful, that numerous blood vessels - bones and muscles - included, began froze up, bloodied, and be shattered by the velocity of it all!

Chris began screaming in utter combination of anguish, hate, and sorrow, as hot tears began streaming from her eyes and burned her cheeks in pure, unadulterated, anguish...

No one could understand her sorrow; everyone was against her...

Kaori was lying to her; she and her friends and fans involved wanted to destroy Muse...

 _ **"Yes...yes...YES! EVERYONE RELATED TO KAORI WERE LYING; NO DENYING IT! THEY JUST DON'T WANT TO ADMIT IT YOU DON'T WANT TOO! If that's what you want...THEN ISHALL BRING FORTH MY VENGEANCE, THROUGH MY FUCKING WAY YOU ALL CAN UNDERSTAND, UNTIL YOU ADMIT YOUR MISTAKES!"**_ Chris roared as she threw Lifebane down the floor, grabbed Kaori, began charging up loads of Hatred granted by the Goddess Erida, and proceeded to pummel Kaori's chest, legs, hands, and even her cheek bones until her white dress were caked in a mix of purple and red!

No fancy schmancy, nor any spectacle fighting, nor anything stylishly brutal in their first two meeting...

At this moment, it's just pure, unadulterated, _**HATRED, SORROW, AND BRUTALITY...**_

With a swift kick on Kaori's solar plexus, a huge burst of cryokinetic energy blasted hard past Kaori's entire being, and sent her crashing into a thick glass wall...complete with Kaori's anguish belch as she puked out more blood than she could ever imagined...

A whole pool of it...

"I...I am not...gonna...give it...up...!"

"As expected from a whore like you...one who wants to destroy Muse...one who would deny everything I accused you of!" Chris roared.

"Because even if...if I say anything...you still will not accept aythig other...than 'I wanna destroy Muse', which I will...never do! They are my inspiration for freedom...AS WAS KOUSEI!" Kaori stood up valiantly, despite her rapidly failing body; her willpower shocked Chris.

"I myself appreciate the time I had with my fans...with my parents...remembering the things I have done with them...eating the things I like...playing the tunes to the beat I want...being free to express myself...living a day as a gift, and not a given right...but there's always something missing despite the happiness I have experienced..." Kaori smiled wistfully.

"It's creating memories with someone whom I genuinely love, because of the inspirations given to me, because of the colours brought into my life amidst my lost of faith in one point, and because of our troubles that we can understand each other's with; just as how I brought colours into his life, so does he! He colored my life in music, gave me a forever within the numbered days, and I'm grateful for that. SO I AM GOING TO GIVE MY ALL, AS A WAY TO SAY THAT I LOVE HIM A MILLION TIMES OVER!"

"By becoming successful, by becoming someone who will make Muse obsolete, one who will drown them in the dark realms of the entertainment industry, ONE WHO WILL TAKE AWAY MY ONLY SOURCE OF WARMTH – THE WARMTH FELT BY MY SECOND FAMILY!" Chris roared.

"Muse is also a team whom I highly respect! A team who brought just as much joy into my life; it might not be that kind of love that I felt for Kousei, but I love their willingness to look forward to the future, their willingness to lead the school idol industry in the right direction with confidence, and their songs that struck hard with our feelings whether rain or shine!"

"AND THAT'S ALL I NEED TO HEAR! KAORI MIYAZONO, YOU FINALLY ADMITTED YOU DO NOT FEEL THW SAME AMOUNT OF LOVE AS YOU DO TO KOUSEI, THUS YOUR CONFESSION OF WANTING TO SURPASS MUSE IN THE FIRST PLACE, TO BECOME THE MAGNUM OPUS OF AN OTHERWISE STAGNATING MUSIC INDUSTRY!" Chris roared with tears if sorrow as she unleashed a huge dark crimson aura that swiftly took the shape of the Primordial Goddess of Hatred – Erida...

Kaori, knowing that no amount of reasoning would get through to the Icy Maiden now, readied her last sonata...

"This is..." Kaori shook her head as she stumbled forth; her soul began glowing and fading away, "my last stand...to show you the light - the light of our bonds! Our bonds of forever!"

"Only the light from a reunited Muse at my side can show me the way; for you...there is no such thing AS LIGHT, ONLY NOTHINGNESS AND DEATH AWAITS YOUR FINALITY!"

Kaori's eyes widened in horror as the next thing she saw in front of her very eyes...

 _ **Nine Hundred Cetillion, yes, CENTILLION icicle blades surrounding her a hemispherical position spending her entire dreamscape...with electricity sharpening on each edge...ready to strike...**_

Chris roared in extreme sorrow and grief as she raised both of her hands and struck them down and commanded the blades to rain down Kaori without any mercy know to Man...

Despite her initial shock, Kaori's gasp soon turned into a small, albeit apparent, smile; a sense of finality as she saw a translucent image of Kousei beside her, nodding towards her as he began playing the piece for Chopin No. 12.

In that one moment, all was redeemed, hopeful, and worth fighting for her...

A huge aura materialised from within her, morphing into a spring-themed angel with the same hairdo as Kaori herself.

A last stand that would be worth fighting her beliefs for; for she had lived a good life...and now...

"GIVE IT ALL!"

As both Kaori and Chris's attack clashed together in the fateful clash, a huge built up of energy began destroying everything around the battlefield - the force was way too much for just mere constructs of the mind to eve handle...

As Kaori valiantly pushed her attacks and gave her all, she knew that this might be it for her...

A strange sense of finality...

Eventually something had gotta give...

With the sonata finished...the spring-themed angel placed forth its final effort to block against the endless storm of blades; it seemed as Kaori might actually see through the end...

Until Chris pushed her system eve further; her eyes glowed dark crimson with blood began oozing out from her reactor core and her eyes...

 _ **PROJECT TUNDRA REACHING CRITICAL HATRED LEVEL...**_

 _ **ACCESSING FURTHER POWER REQUIRES A PASSCODE...**_

 _ **"ERIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

 _ **...PASSCODE APPROVED...**_

 _ **EXECUTION WEAPONRY LEVEL: MAX**_

 _ **ALL RESTRAINS OFFLINE**_

 _ **USING SAID ATTACK WILL CAUSE ENTIRE SYSTEM TO BE DOWN FOR ONE WEEK AS SAFETY MEASURE.**_

Within next second, Kaori feeling a huge sharp object ripping through her spine...

The Cetillion Blades of Hatred did not fade; the ever replenishing blades had got their prey...

Blood after blood they drew; blade after blade stabbed through Kaori's heart and soul – her body bloodied and bruised as the blades crucified her very being, slowly drawing her life force away...

It was over...no matter how valiantly Kaori fought...Chris won...

A valiant Last Stand, but a Last Stand nonetheless...

"Feel it...feel my sorrow, Kaori..." Chris gritted her teeth with hot tears streaming down her cheek. "How does it feel now? Knowing that no matter how much you do...you will never be able to overcome my hatred...my desire...of wanting Muse back...of wanting no one but Muse to be famed, just so they can never disappear from my sight EVER AGAIN!"

All she received, however, was a small smile...

Not a smirk, a taunt, nor a sense of fear, or even shock...

It was a genuine smile...

Alito could sense it too – a smile of genuine pity.

"Your soul...in sorrow...embroiled with hate and fear...Hate for yourself...hate for others because of your past...Alas, I feel sorry for you...i really do..." Kaori teared up as she smiled softly.

"I don't care...you die, and that is all that matters to me!" Chris seethed with anger beyond descriptive words...

Everything soon began crumbling down to nothing but eternal; winter; Chris succeeded...

Or has she?

"At least...at least I will be remembered by many, you know?" Kaori smiled wistfully as Chris's eyes glowed red once more.

"FUCKING DIE!"

Chris swiftly hacked whatever that was remaining of Kaori into smithereens...with only a small globe of of light left in her wake.

As Kaori's dormant soul glowed and transformed into a soul orb, Chris used The Power of Hatred to capture said orb and infused it with sorrow...

"I will make you suffer a fate worse than death...Kaori, until I am satisfied with using you as my weapon...I will tarnish your name, and let you see how your freedom is nothing more than just a bunch off freckled lies..." Chris spoke in a deathly calm voice. "I will make you pay for wanting to make those excuses up, when in actuality you are trying to simply erase Muse from the map for good!"

" _But her fans..."_ Erida whispered.

"I am not stupid, Erida." Chris seethed as she picked herself up.

Chris continued. "I will see to it myself; them angels would not satisfy me...Alito need not be involved in this."

"Oh?" Erida chuckled.

"I will have to purge them with my own hands, I want to let them feel my pure, palpitating hatred that only I myself can unleash; I will not want Alito to have the honour of doing the dirty work for me. They can continue to cook up lies all they want about wanting to do music because it is their destiny, that they loved doing what they do, that is is an outlet for all their emotions, that it helped them to built unforgettable bonds to connect with one another, and whatnot...I will make sure that they will remember the day where I, Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, make them pay for attempting to make Muse obsolete and gave me such suffering and conjuring despicable lies!" Chris's snarled.

"You do know that your system's going all full-on recovery after this...as in, the moment you start to rest - you will not wake up until four days later - a week before Muse's reunion concert." Erida informed. "So...how are you gonna settle your downtime?"

"I don't care...I will personally deal with them myself...revenge, after all...is a dish best served cold..." Chris replied coldly as her eyes glowed red yet again...

"You are determined...are you, Chris?" Erida teased with a dark smile etching across her face.

The next thig Chris did confirmed Erida's glee...

 _ **"Disabling Kaori Miyazono's Life Support System - System override..."**_

 _ **"System Override Successful..."**_

 _ **"System...Shutting down..."**_

"Wonderful..." Erida chuckled softly. "You have my blessings, dear...hahahaha..."

 _"Let the Purge begin..."_ Chris commanded. _"I will personally see to it that those who have heard Kaori..._ _ **will never see the light of day ever..**_ _."_

 _ **Flashback ended**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18.4 – Kaori Miyazono, an Unjustified Tragedy!**_

Silence screamed in return...

Chris disguised herself as Doctor Louise, performed the risky operation instead, fought Kaori in the center of the blonde's mind and hers, and even hacked into the entire operating theatre's OS just to shut Kaori's life systems dow when all was said and done.

In other words, Kaori could have survived, be alive and well...

Chris just had to interfere at the last, possible, second...

"I am...a monster..." Alito admitted then swiftly burst into tears once more.

Both Saiai and Hoto looked on in horror; their eyes widened in absolute shock, their heart nearly stopped upon the realisation and their confirmation of their fear...

They knew that Chris somehow is responsible...but to do THIS?!

This was not even a hallmark of a killer...

This was a hallmark of someone with no regards to reason...

One thing they knew for sure...

Everything that they would attempt to tell Chris could be simply interpreted in Chris's mind as an excuse...

A cover up for their supposed 'Ulterior Motive' – to get rid of Chris's second family she loved so much...Muse.

Wanting to continue Muse's legacy? An excuse.

Wanting to find a medium whereby you express your emotions upon? An excuse.

Thinking that music is freedom? A pathetic attempt at an excuse.

Wanting nothing to do against Muse whatsoever, saying that they love Muse and only wanted to participate in Love Live to bond with their members, to spread happiness to others, to cheer on regardless of their trials and tribulations, to learn new experiences from every walk of life, and to carry on the true spirit of music – diversity and freedom?

 _ **EXCUSES...**_

Nothing mattered to Chris Fuschia – only Muse.

She could never let the past go...

She could never forget her family...

Only Muse reminded her of said happiness _..._

Anyone who was not them...or even made fun of them...or even so much as to criticise them on the _**littlest things**_ that would not allow other people to lose sleep over – Love Wing Bell Incident for example – are enemies worth hating...

Both Saiai and Hoto looked on at Alito with looks of concern; both Bayonetta and Jeanne gave a deep sigh and frowning calmly.

 _It was not Muse that Chris could never let go..._

 _ **It was the fact that she feared that the warmth would be lost forever...**_

 _ **It's the warmth that Muse replicated; a warmth that existed in a world she assumed to be nothing but bad shit happening...**_

 _ **Warmth that maintained her sanity...**_

 _ **Warmth she assumed that no one would ever recreate...except Muse...**_

 _ **Fear had won out, and with that gave rise to determination.**_

 _ **Determination born out of fear; out of despair, and out pf misguided hatred.**_

 _ **Determination gone absolutely fucking wrong...**_

 _ **"Music is Freedom, and Freedom is a lie..."**_

 _ **(Scene ends with a close up of Alito crying silently in anguish, with a close up of Chris and her grave expression; Erida standing close to her, flashing a dark smile as their eyes glowed blood red.)**_

 _ **Will Alito ever find the strength to forgive herself?**_

 _ **How would Bayonetta and Jeanne react?**_

 _ **Is Alito really beyond of redemotion?**_

 _ **Is there any hope for her at all?**_

 _ **Find out in the next episode of Love Live: Umbran Phenomenon in...**_

 _ **Chapter 19: Paradiso - The Mountain of Ordeals!**_


	21. Paradiso – The Mount of Trials!

_**Chapter 19: Paradiso – The Mount of Trials**_

 _ **Alito's quest of redemption!**_

 _ **(Featuring Kako Takafuji of Idolmaster Cinderella Girls!)**_

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Chris destroyed numerous frozen towers back upon the Isla del Sol with several slashes from her scythe; her hatred seething upon her body more and more...

"Countless times I have failed...all because they interfere with my plans to destroy the ones responsible for my downfall and for Muse's disbandment!" Chris snarled angrily, her tone dripping with seething hate.

"Not to worry, dear...your hatred will soon tide them well enough!" Erida frowned. "But you have to take a rest first!"

"I thought you are not one for me to rest last time?" Chris shot back .

"An exception this time, dear!" Erida replied as she turned around and clasped her hands close to her chest while gritting her teeth. "I myself have never expected the Infinite One to deliver such damage – looks like he truly lived up to his name indeed. Then again, you will recover soon enough!"

"Soon enough?!" Chris snapped as she unleashed a huge shockwave to destroy another giant skyscraper from the distance. "How long is 'soon enough' gonna take? If Muse ever got reunited by my hands, but the ones responsible for the disbandment in the first place were not crushed, then all I have done might as well be moot!"

Erida turned her back and shook her head slowly.

" _By my own name...this is not what I have planned...I must think of some ways to delay her from going out while building up her hatred, otherwise she would be hoisted by her own petard if she's gonna go charge in head on after every battle...especially if it is against The Infinite One...I need time!"_ Erida frowned.

"Sure...but while A-RISE might be famous and all, there is one person who did support them passionately, and that possibly contributed to Muse's disbandment." Erida smirked.

"Wait...what?"

"Don't you remember? The one who constantly teased Honoka? Isn't she the one who's constantly at odds with Honoka, one who initially shows support to A-RISE, one who's only willing to show her care and concern for Honoka only AFTER she fell sick after the No Brand Girls performance in the middle of a rain-filled roof?" Erida recalled.

"Yu...ki...ho..." Chris gritted her teeth as her aura flared up to an even deeper shade of crimson. "Yuki...ho...Yukiho...but how?!"

"Need I remember the Wonder Zone incident?" Erida smirked.

Chris trembled with anger at the mention of that; Yukiho back then went in the same maid cafe that Kotori applied in and saw Honoka and Umi applying for the same Meido job – teasing ensued.

It would seem alright; Chris was unaffected by it all, just slightly annoyed.

That was, until now.

"You know...and I am sure you will, if only Yukiho had not teased Honoka in Akihabara in the first place...then maybe Muse would not have disbanded; Muse would have won the first Love Live because Honoka would not have to worry so much about gaining her sister's approval and thus won't have to overexert herself prior to the No Brand Girls PV...then maybe all those hoo-hah would never have happened!" Erida declared. "And you know what the worse thing is?"

"W...what?" Chris stammered.

"All of this teasing...all of her attempts at getting Honoka to disband Muse indirectly...was all because she – and Arisa – were fans of A-RISE!" Erida bellowed.

It all made sense to Chris, or whatever her broken psyche had interpreted it out to be...

Yukiho teased Honoka for the sole purpose of getting the latter to understand that she would never be as good as A-RISE – the team that the former supported.

This, in turn, caused Honoka to make an subconscious effort to work herself even harder and to prove herself that she's not a fluke. That in turn resulted in Honoka's physical overexertion during the No Brand Girls PV performance and the eventual withdrawal from the first Love Live, with A-RISE - Yukiho's favourite band at that time – as the winner.

This in turn, nearly caused Muse to disband, and nearly caused the world to go Armageddon no thanks to Legion – the embodiment and amalgamation of pure, untamed, bestial, misguided hatred towards the idol industry.

The teasing also had a long term subconscious psychological effect on Honoka that somehow resulted in her decision to disband Muse in the end...

To make things worse, Yukiho's attempt to help Honoka with her diet was all just a ploy to let Muse disband, because it would means that Honoka would have to overexert herself once again!

 _Or at least that was what she thought...such is her broken mind..._

"Yukiho only pretended to care for her sister so that she can get away with her crimes and use the 'We are sisters, and siblings fight sometimes, though we are still family that cared for each other in the end' card...but we are not gonna be fooled by her cunning personality...are we now?" Erida smirked.

Chris flared up...Yukiho had played her for fools!

"You need plenty of energy to torture her...my dear sweet..." Erida grinned as she presented a magenta glove filled with infernal energy. "I know that is what you want."

"I...Infernal demons? How is it?" Chris shot out.

"Oh, nothing much...you remembered how Bayonetta destroyed Alraune, the Whisperer of Dementia and Insanity?" Erida recalled.

"Yeah...so what is it?" Chris wondered.

"It seems as if some part of Alraune's 'essence' still lingers around even after most of it was absorbed by Rodin's craftsmanship for the creation of Alruna..." Erida replied.

"Alraune's hatred?" Chris frowned.

"Yes...my dear. Her hatred somehow attracted my attention, so while you are busy fighting with Rodin, I sent out a few of your angelic lackeys to brave through Inferno and locate where Alraune's lingering hatred possibly loitered around; found it near the River Cocytus." Erida grinned. "With your hatred and hers combined...the fact that both of you shared hatred of insurmountable powers, I foresee a wonderful revenge streak waiting for you...as you capture Yukiho soul via Alraune...and make her scream for mercy, for she is one of the Judas responsible for Muse's disbandment!"

No word needed to be said...

"Yukiho, for I once thought that you really cared for your sister...Now you will feel how it is to be in the receiving end...of my hatred!"

* * *

 _ **Back at the hospital...**_

"Her execution leaves a lot to be desired." Bayonetta nodded. "The end does not justify the means; although in her perspective, it's the inverse."

Saiai nodded softly.

Alito began tearing up silently even more, shaking her head while immensely wrecked with guilt.

"I can still hear them, the innocent screaming for mercy, for help, stuck in my mind; I have no chance..." Alito shook her head as she clutched her head.

"But you had a chance, Alito!" Jeanne shot back. "You were manipulated by Erida's hatred, sure, but you had remorse in you; you knew when to draw the line and persuade your Lady to stop!"

"But I am unforgivable still! I still have the blood of many innocent people that I have spilled over the years..." Alito shook her head.

"Blood that you spilled against your will," Jeanne frowned. "Blood that you spilled because you were just serving orders; because you thought you had no choice; because you were unsure whether or not this is what the Fuschias wanted until now!"

"Jeanne is right! You can still stand up and face it because you know when to draw the line and question your Lady's ideals!" Hoto shot back.

Alito shook her head...

"That's not true at all, nya!"

The rest widened their eyes in surprise when they saw both Hanayo and Rin standing beside Bayonetta, as seen over the Umbran Watch.

"Rin? Hanayo?" Bayonetta replied in amusement. "Did our conversation cut off your beauty sleep?"

"Nonono..." Hanayo shook her head. "We're just heading back from the washroom when we overheard the conversation as we pass by..."

"Can't blame you – a group of people talking all at once and not getting the attention of one would be a surprise and a half." Bayonetta replied.

"Nothing doing, Bayonetta..." Hanayo dismissed. "It's Alito-sempai, right?"

"Yeah, she had woken up not too long ago." Jeanne spoke over the Umbran Watch; Alito looked down in shame, afraid of facing Rin and Hanayo's possible ire.

"Alito-sensei, nya..." Rin responded as her heart sank a little.

"…" Alito looked away. "In the end of the day...I still did terrible things...it's just...horrible."

The rest stayed silent, all ears as to what Alito might speak of next...

"Although we have different views on how we should take care of Muse, both of us have the same aim in mind - to ensure that Muse would win Love Live and stay by our side..." Alito explained. "I thought that I failed the Fuschias because My Lady broke down trying to keep Team Muse from disbanding after the Sunny Day Song PV and our lost against Bayonetta for the first time, that's why I want to make it up to the Fuschias by serving my Lady with whatever I have even more."

"I thought that something was wrong when Erida came into the scene, yet I...yet I just kept telling myself if all go smoothly, everything would be fine, but then the killing happened..." Alito shook her head. "Yet Chris kept telling me that all of this is in hopes that Muse would be back one day, that by doing what we are doing, Muse would be back...because no one would oppose, mock, tease, parody, or make them obsolete anymore. I thought that Chris has her reasons...but then again, it just doesn't feel right..."

Saiai sighed softly.

"So that's why you're conflicted?" she replied. "Cognitive dissonance?"

Alito nodded softly.

"Cognitive...wha nya?" Rin wondered.

"Cognitive Dissonance - a psychological state where a person thought that he or she is doing something presumably for a good cause, but felt that somehow – deep inside - there's this niggling feeling of discomfort and conflict against her own morals."

"Stress as a result of that?" Rin wondered.

Saiai nodded softly. "Alito is experiencing dissonance in the past, questioning her own morals with Chris's morals – inconsistency is formed, and thus mental stress happened as a result."

"…" both Rin and Hanayo looked on in concern.

"But maybe one day I might be numb to it all...lose myself in all this...this...travesty...this bloodshed I committed in declaration to be loyal to the last of the Fuschia's bloodline..." Alito gave a wry smile.

"It will never happen, we know it, Mrs Nishikino knows it, and even Mrs Minami knows it!" Hanayo rebutted.

The rest nodded.

"I am already without hope! Just...just look at me...I'm a monster!" Alito shook her head and gritted her teeth underneath her unkempt hair.

Rin shook her head, pouted like a cat, and crossed her sarms in defiance to Alito's claims.

"Our Alito wouldn't be that kind of person who would just angst about her current predicament right now, nya! She would be the one who would grit her teeth while making things better for us despite Chris's instability, and not behaving like this!" Rin pouted.

"You ain't a coward; I am sure Muse and A-RISE would never want to see you whimper like this!" Hanayo nodded in agreement. "Besides...besides, you are why Rin could even make the final decision to try on the Winged Bell Bridal Dress in the first place!"

 _ **Flashback - Love Wing Bell**_

 _"This...dress, your friends must have placed in their effort to make this dress for you, so why not wear it?" Alito simpered._

 _Rin hung her head down and sighed softly while blushing._

 _"Will I...comfortable in this? Or everything that...that would confirm Chris-sensei's fears?" Rin wondered._

 _"Not in a million years - My Lady is scared, yes...but there is never anything wrong in loving what you have always wanted; heck, I don't think you will ever lose your self-confidence in the process..." Alito shook her head. "You have always wanted to try something feminine...right? It suits you, I'm sure."_

 _Alito then took a deep breath and sighed._

 _"There will be people who will laugh at you, people who will tease you, people who said that you are girly and whatnot..." Alito continued. "But this is the reality of life...you can't always please everyone, not even as an idol; the most important thing is to show them how confident you are in just being you - the Rin Hoshizora that everyone would at least respect..."_

 _"I am sure everyone of your friends and behind...and cliché as it may be, you will always look beautiful in our eyes - not because of who you want to be, but because you comfortable with who you already are - someone's who is willing to make the first step into better expressing your feminine charm, someone who's willing to take the first step at wanting to just be who you are!" Alito nodded firmly._

" _We're all behind you, Rin! Teased or not, we know you will look cute in that outfit, not because it will please others, but because it will suit you comfortably!" Hanayo nodded._

 _Rin looked at Alito, then turned around to gaze at Hanayo, Eli, Nico, Maki, and Nozomi in their groom outfits, and then turned her sight back upon the wedding-like dress..._

 _Rin had to take the first step; Alito and Hanayo were right..._

 _And besides, she had felt that it was a dress that she thought she could wear and feel better in conveying her charms despite her boyish looks..._

 _Yet she kept refusing those claims initially; she had to be bold if she had to take the first step into doing what she loved – being comfortable in who she wanted to be..._

 _Just herself – nothing more, nothing less – just Rin Hoshizora...the girl who wanted to convey that she can be just as comfortably cute and feminine, as she can be boyish at times..._

 _ **After the fashion event**_

 _"Alito-sempai...thank you..." Rin gave a soft smile as she took a bow._

 _Alito, however, looked down with a tinge of guilt..._

 _"Am I...doing the right thing?" Alito shook her head. "Something tells me I am...but...I am also disobeying My Lady's orders..."_

 _"They aren't orders...they are her fears, that's all." Eli nodded. "You did the right thing."_

 _Alito gave a sad, albeit wry, smile as a tear slowly streaked across her cheek..._

 _"I don't even know anymore, but I guess that's life for me, eh?" Alito shook her head as she stumbled on a little, almost falling down._

 _"A...Alito-sempai, you look pale! Are you alright?" Hanayo shot out in worry._

 _""Shall I call my mom?" Maki followed up in concern._

 _"Don't worry about me..." Alito smiled weakly. "Rin, you look beautiful; I am sure others would have said the same...stay strong, yeah? Don't end up like I am..."_

 _It did not took Rin that long enough to see through Alito's lie and figured what happened..._

 _Alito was punished._

 _Punished for failing to dissuade Rin's attempts to wear the Love Wing Bell Bridal Costume..._

 _But Alito successfully persuaded Chris, despite having to take the full brunt of the Icy Maiden's punishment in the process - the Fashion Show was not disrupted at the very least..._

 _Nonetheless...Alito still kept by Chris's side, though again, Rin - as book-dumb as she was - found it not hard to see why._

 _ **'My Master, right or wrong."**_

 _Alito would swore undying loyalty towards the one family who gave her a roof over her head, a work to do, and most importantly...willing to accept her as part of their family despite her status as their maidservant._

 _Even if it meant serving someone who - for all intents and purposes - might be misguided and cruel to her, no thanks to her past, she would serve her...if only because serving her equates to serving the Fuschias._

 _After all, no matter what they do, both women had the same goal in mind – the success of Muse and to ensure that their hiatus after the first Love Live fiasco would be a thing of the past._

 _"To think she would go that far to protect me..." Rin thought. "To protect everyone of us while we attempt to make this fashion show a success...and all while she's doing her best to serve the Fuschias while gritted her teeth despite punishment from Chris-sempai..."_

 _She then closed her eyes and nodded as she gave a warm smile._

 _If Alito was willing to grit her teeth and tide through the dark times, who's to say Rin herself cannot?_

 _"Thank you, Alito-sempai, nya!" Rin nodded with a cute smile on her face._

 _ **Flashback end...**_

Alito soon raised her head and gazed upon both Rin and Hanayo, widening her eyes slightly in shock...

"We know that you won't become the next Chris...the fact that you're able to understand when the line's been crossed said it all!" Rin nodded. "And don't say that it's just for this one time, nya! Rin know that there are many, many more you have done - defending us during our attempts to win the second Love Live!"

"The only reason you have become what you are was also because of our departure...but we know that you have remorse in your heart to doubt Chris's methods in the first place!" Hanayo nodded along.

"..." Alito looked down once more; shocked that people are willing to forgive her despite the atrocities...

Knowing that the tension was still high between both sides, Saiai nodded as she got up slowly.

"Alito needs some rest for now...maybe we can continue the chat tomorrow." Saiai suggested.

All of them nodded save for Alito, who was still staring blankly; Rin and Hanayo smiled sadly.

"Alito-sempai, you will get well soon, right?"

The Maiden of the Wind looked up and nodded slowly.

"Yes." She replied.

After the call ended, Jeanne also got up to leave.

"Now you see it, Alito?" Jeanne asked. "There are people who knew that you felt guilty for the things you have done, despite against your will, and they are willing to give you a second chance because of it!"

"Miss Jeanne..." Alito asked. "Why...did you want to help me?"

"People who are misguided before...deserve a second chance, yeah?" Jeanne simpered.

"From experience?" Alito wondered.

Jeanne gave a soft sigh and nodded softly.

"I am forced to work with the Loptr possessed Balder to track down Cereza after I lost her in an angel raid gone awry three hundred years after the Great Witch Hunts. Although Cereza understood my intentions in the first place - my aim to help Cereza recall her name was for her to reawaken her Left Eye of the World to protect the Umbran Pride and face her destiny once more, while Loptr-Balder wanted the Left Eye to resurrect the Dea Jubelius for Earth's destruction – I was somewhat guilty over how that came close to me betraying my one and only Umbran Sister..." Jeanne nodded. "But that was in the past; Cereza had never blamed me in the first place; there's no need for me to feel guilty after all that misunderstanding occurred."

Jeanne than pointed her right index finger towards a shocked Alito.

"Stand, Alito. Don't be afraid to face that once fearful past of yours; don't ever run from it! Embrace that past of yours instead and move on – stand up and face that fear you once thought to have run away from!"

"But...have I ever failed the Fuschias? I mean...My Lady said so...herself..." Alito shook her head.

"I am sure that the Fuschias would never want to see their daughter fall into the path of evil in the first place!" Jeanne shot back. "I am sure you know them as benevolent beings in and out, right? Heck, I am almost certain the Fuschias were internationally recognised by the Adventurers Agency, am I right? "

Alito nodded furiously.

"Yes! Their benevolence is what made me pledge my loyalty towards them in the first place; they treated me well and even acknowledge me as a part of their family!" Alito shot back.

"Then I am sure they wouldn't even want you to end up just like their daughter did! You are her Voice of Reasoning once before, but you too were misguided with grief. However, you know how to question your master's morality and know how to draw the line during our last battle – tis the first step! " Jeanne nodded firmly. "Would you want any more atrocities to happen, now that you take the first step? Think about it."

Alito gazed at her as Jeanne as the Umbran Prodigy slowly took her leave, with Hoto patting her shoulder softly.

"We believe in you...Alito." Hoto simpered.

"Yeah – your heart is filled with remorse, and we know you want to turn things around despite the things you have done against your will. You can't escape your fears forever, Alito...you have to stand up." Saiai nodded softly.

As the rest left, leaving Alito to calm down on her own, the Maiden of Wind's mind went back to the time when she was accepted by the Fuschias after the Gnade's death.

 _"This is our daughter, Chris Fuschia. She will be under your care from then on when we have work. Do take care of her well and truly, okay?" Chris's mother smiled weakly on her bed._

 _Alito Gnade, then eight years old, gasped..._

 _"But...but Mr and Mrs Fuschia...to...to gain such...such a responsibility like this...?" Alito's eyes widened with shock – she would never believe them to say that!_

" _Alito..., don't call us by our formal names, dear." Mrs Fuschia chuckled weakly. "For eight months since you've been by our side, you have worked doubly hard to ensure that we would have as little complications as possible – I felt, no, we felt guilty that you are helping out at such a young age along with a group of servants."_

" _N...nothing doing, M...Mrs Fuschia. Everything I did was of my own accord; I will repay the Fuschias in anyway I can, because you gave me a home for me to live..." Alito replied shyly, but raised her head and frowned in determination. "A home to stay in, after all the terrors that be..."_

" _That's why it has to be you...Alito." Mrs Fuschia nodded softly. "You're one of us now – not just because of your family's connection with us, but also because of everything you have done."_

" _Welcome to the Fuschias, Alito." Mr Fuschia chuckled softly._

 _Tears began streaming down her cheeks as Alito felt a huge sense of warmth gathering close to her heart..._

 _The warmth of having a family as close as her original ones..._

 _"Yes, yes! I, Alito Gnade, faithful servant of the Fuschias, will do anything to repay you all!"_

The memories they had...be it happy, sad, painful, joyous, and the sorrowful ones...

"What she's doing is just...just plain genocide..." Alito shook her head softly.

Recalling the encouragement that Rin, Hanayo, Jeanne, Saiai, and Hoto gave to her hours earlier, Alito frowned and clenched her fists.

For once, her mind was finally clear.

Whatever it was, what Chris had done was completely wrong; succumbed to her grief and sorrow and became selfish in her pursuit of happiness.

The Fuschias were a benevolent family that she could admit completely without any hesitation; surely they could not accept this kind of outcome, right?

Certainly not, but Alito herself had no other choice at that time; she herself admitted that.

With every killings, with every musicians, fans, and even idol group that Chris slew or attempted to slay, the Maiden of Wind felt that this was not the Chris that she had came to know, respect, and willing to serve.

She just did not have the courage to do so; she admitted herself as a coward before, believing that there would be a light in the end of all that genocide no matter the conflicting ideologies.

Now?

The news about Chris's assault on the Summer Music Festival not too long ago was the last straw; Chris had gone way too far...

Sure, Her Lady had indeed suffered, but it did not have to warrant dragging everyone – even innocent people – down the drain with her!

 _Alito..._

Alito's eyes widened as she slowly sat and looked round her.

 _Alito...help, help us!_

"That voice..." Alito wondered who could sound so familiar until she sifted through the atabase in her Project Ventus and gasped.

"K...Kaori?" Alito wondered. "Hang on...I thought that violinist had passed on peacefully thanks to Rodin freeing her?"

" _K...Kousei – Kousei and the other souls...they are in danger!"_

"W...What?" Alito frowned. "Kousei is dead?"

" _Please...some of the souls might have been purified and bee freed, but some of the souls are still trapped in the reaches of Paradiso!"_ Kaori replied anxiously despite her best attempts at keeping calm.

Alito closed her eyes and nodded softly.

The fact that Alito was willing to take the first step into atoning herself after realising her mistakes meant one thing for sure – she was willing to find another alternative solution to the predicament she was in right now.

No time for angst, no time to mope about...

Even if people ain't that forgivable, she had enough with all the senseless violence against the innocent fans who only wanted to support their favourite musical team in one piece; to do what they love to do throughout their lives!

Her mind had been made...

Come hell or high water, she would do whatever she could to help Kousei, Kaori, and the remaining souls trapped in Paradiso to attain their afterlife rest that they ever so needed – even if it meant paying the price with her life.

 _ **Accessing Project Ventus's waypoint identification system.**_

During her time while serving under Chris and Erida's servitude, both Chris and Alito had built-in waypoint teleportation system that allowed for convenient teleportation to and from Paradiso.

Some of the souls were purified alright; Bayonetta and co managed to purify the souls that Chris had captured over the years out of their hatred. However, Iustita had to interrupt their moment short...

Other than the Graveyard of Memories and the Sea of Stars, there could only be one other area of Paradiso that the souls were kept until Erida's possible return...

It was a place where the souls of Man once sought the mountain's power – a light source known to purify souls in legends foretold...

The humans in the medieval ages have called it the Mt. Trials, for whatever it was worth; but one thing is for certain...

 _ **It's located at the exact same continent as Paradiso.**_

"They need my help..." Alito closed her eyes and nodded firmly. "Wait for me...

* * *

 _ **Paradiso – Mount of Trials**_

" _I will have to find Kaori and the rest before it's too late...every part of Paradiso must have a Detaining Prison that Chris must have built to store the souls inside, with their purpose being to fuel their anguish in time for Erida's return."_ Alito frowned as she entered said area. _"As for the detaining area here...it's located close to the summit!"_

Contrary to her belief, however, everything seemed very quiet...too quiet, it seems, only voice the anguished wailings of souls howled their laments through the skies.

 _"Have to be careful...my analytical system isn't as powerful as the ones in Project Tundra, so I have to be wary of possible ambushes."_ Alito thought.

As Alito ventured through the mountain, the anguished wails grew louder and louder, sending chills down Alito's spine...

"I deserve it..." Alito looked down, but she shook her head soon after as she remembered Jeanne's words just now.

"But there is no time moping about what went wrong now...best to make the most that I can to make things right!" Alito frowned, determined to see through it, come what may.

 _ **Soul Detainment Area - Crystalline Hall**_

"Over here! Miss Alito, right over here!" Kaori's eyes lit up in hope as she saw the flying Maiden of Wind approaching the blonde's direction.

"Miss Kaori Miyazono..." Alito replied as she landed on the ground. "You called for my help...but how?"

"The Sonata Violin - it's with me even until death and it's capable of transmitting voice waves through special arcane strings." Kaori nodded.

Alito looked away as she shook her head softly.

"Kaori...why do you call for my help?" Alito wondered.

"Because I believe that you're still a good person." The blonde violinist smiled softly.

"I don't expect to be forgiven...though." Alito shook her head. "They have every right to..."

"Gee...you and your angst, kinda reminds me about Kousei, ya know?" Kaori gave an amusing smile. "I never said it will be easy, but neither should you be denied of some support and some people believing that you ain't bad after all, right? I am sure people will sense remorse for your actions, so you will be worth their time, I'm sure!"

"Kaori..." Alito replied softly, feeling a lump in her throat.

"I myself have my fair share of wrongs too...making fun of Kousei; even employing some slapsticks upon him when I should have known that Kousei had dealt with psychological scars before in his life...and finally realising that by doing so, I am no better than his mother." Kaori smiled wistfully.

"You might be, but I am sure Kousei is grateful for you that you colored her life through other means - when you are not being like his mother, that is." Alito frowned. "And you do know how to stop yourself from that slapstick when the time comes...and encourage Kousei properly. That's what separates you from Kousei's mother - the ability to hold back when you realise that you are pushing your agenda way too far before you lose yourself in the cloud of your own dreams!"

"You see...?" Kaori simpered. "The Chris now would have continued to insult me even further. But you...you are not her. You are you - I know you are gathering the courage to stand up to your past, I know you can."

Alito wondered how.

"Faith..." Kaori nodded. "But I digress. Let's hurry – Kousei and other souls related to him and I are all inside here!"

"Hang on a minute, Kaori."

"Aie?"

"Kousei...died? How is it even possible? I am never informed about this!" Alito shook her head. "And not just that...everyone related to him died too? I know that your fans and those related to you – like your parents – died, but...Kousei? How?"

"It surprised me as much as it does to you too." Kaori shook her head. "But Kousei...was killed after a week after I died – in the beginning of spring - as was the rest."

"But...how? She never told me that her crusade would have Kousei thrown into the mix...she even told me that he had suffered way enough and that she did not kill him because she thought the pianist is suffering fate worse than death .I thought that she had some sort of standards at least...despite all the atrocities." Alito widened her eyes as she turned her sight back towards Kaori, who nodded in return. "Besides, she told me on that day that she will be overlooking the angelic troops' numbers herself...and I didn't dare to question her plans because I thought she would tone down the crusade because Muse is reuniting..."

"I am in love with him, remember?" Kaori sighed softly. "As was Kousei...for all your loyalty to the Fuschias back then, do you really believe that Chris would hold on to her word after she succumbed to hatred?"

Alito shook her head slightly; Kousei had never deserved this...

Never mind that Chris never told her about her 'crusade' included Kousei in the mix, what mattered was that Chris destroyed a boy who had met equal amounts of sorrow as Chris did!

Abused by his perfectionist of a pianist mother, becoming tone deaf as a result of the constant abuse, having being orphaned at a young age due to his mother's death, inflicted with the trauma of his mother haunting him throughout, and having to live a monotone life for ears before someone – Kaori – came in and inspired his life, coloured his life, and even made him appreciate music again through all the hardship!

 _ **Both Kaori and Kousei did not deserve this...**_

The containment units' interior were no stranger to Alito; souls wailing everywhere – some sorrowful and some angry – but it always brought a chill in her spine every time. she entered said area with Chris in the past.

Even more so now, since her moral conscience began kicking in more than ever, yet she still steeled her nerves

When both Alito and Kaori reached the central area, the souls' wailing hitched up furiously, with some souls murmuring dripping with doubts and curiosity while some hissed with utter disgust and discontent upon the Maiden of Wind's arrival, knowing the atrocities she had committed while under Chris and Erida's name.

"There he is! Kousei!" Kaori's eyes lit up as she rushed forward to hold Kousei by his hand, only to be repulsed by the soul containment barrier!

"Kaori! Are you alright?!" Kousei shot out in worry.

Alito rushed forward and slowly helped the blonde violinist up on her feet.

"It isn't called the 'containment field' for nothing..." Alito sighed. "And Kousei...I'm..."

"Don't be...you never knew that I would have ended up in this state - you were lied to." Kousei nodded softly. "But really...thanks for answering our call for help."

The other souls, however, were not that pleased...

"Kaori? I thought you said that you are bringing in help?" one of the fans shot out.

"Yes, yes I did!" Kaori nodded. "So I brought Alito along!"

"But isn't she the one who served the Icy Maiden?" another shot out in protest. "How can we trust that woman? Heck, she might even be lying to you; trying to sell us off to Chris in the end!"

"Woah, woah, woah...but wouldn't it be redundant for her to try to sell you all off to Chris if all she's gonna do is to place you back in here anyway?" Kaori questioned. "And don't, for a second, think that I am mind-controlled, blackmailed, or something!"

"Hold on a sec, Alito isn't as bad as Chris, I am sure of it!" Kousei frowned. "She even appreciated all kinds of music - even our kind of music - compared to her master who was willing to commit a _**blitzkrieg**_ on everyone who wasn't a fan of Muse in general!"

 _ **Flashback - Episode 20**_

 _"Yes please, like Kaori said...again, would you kindly?"_

 _Both Kousei and Kaori raised their head up and saw the person standing in front of her - a maiden with long green hair and a sleek, simple emerald dress with little frills, and a dark purple necklace around her neck._

 _"Aren't you...?" Kaori wondered._

 _"Yes...it I." the woman nodded. "My Lady called me Lifebane...but my name is Alito, Alito 'Ventus' Gnade."_

 _"You...want us to play the piece we want to play?" Kaori wondered._

 _"But I thought your la..." Kousei wondered_ _\- he knew about Chris's battle with Kaori, being the only person who believed that the battle existed in the first place - if the battle wounds were of ANY indication._

 _"I know what you mean, Kaori Miyazono, and Kousei Arima. That is why I specifically choose this moment to listen in on your duet, before things go out beyond recognition..." Alito kneeled on both knees as she bowed slightly._

 _Alito then charged up large amounts of arcane energy, gathered it around the group, and have them teleported to the exact same piano area where they have their second round preliminaries during spring..._

 _"Before My Lady gets wind of my Absence without Official Leave, please...grant me this selfish request of mine!"_

 _Sensing the sincerity in her voice, Kaori turned towards Kousei and gave a soft nod._

 _"No harm...right?" Kaori simpered. "Besides...this might be our only chance at it...if things don't go our way."_

 _Kousei knew about Kaori's choice of participating in a surgery that had a chance to cure her illness, yet he knew that there might be just that chance she might...die._

 _No sugar-coating here, it was either do or die..._

 _Who was to say whether tomorrow might even happen?_

 _Kousei looked at Alito, then at Kaori, then at the piano, and to which he gave a sad smile._

 _After playing the_ _Chopin`s Ballad No. 1, Op. 23, Alito took a deep bow once more, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks despite her attempts at keeping her calm._

 _"That was the most beautiful piece I have ever listened to...Kaori and Kousei...thank you." Alito simpered wistfully._

 _"You...appreciate it...unlike Chris?" Kaori wondered._

" _Yes, yes I do." Alito nodded softly._

 _"Wouldn't she...punish you?" Kousei wondered._

 _"If I stay on longer, that is..." Alito nodded. "My master maybe too caught up with hatred right now to notice my absence, but she will find out soon enough and punish me for helping an 'enemy' in her term."_

 _Alito nodded softly. "I love the music that you have been playing all along; I just did not dare to tell my master because of her hatred...I keep a straight face for fear she would see through my façade. But today...today, at least I can see a beautiful duet featuring you and Kousei - even just this once. And for that...I thank you."_

 _It was at this point that both teens knew that Alito...was not really that bad to begin with...if at all._

 _"Why would you want to serve your Lady then?" Kaori wondered._

" _Sometimes I even wonder about this myself...but for the sake of the Fuschias...I have to stick by her side no matter what." Alito shook her head softly._

 _ **"My Master...right or wrong."**_

Alito shook her head as she shot back, "Kaori, Kousei...I am alright with them worrying about their survival and doubting me in the first place...I did heinous things during the last few years, after all..."

Chatters echoed among the others; some admitted they might be a bit too harsh towards the Maiden of Wind, but many remained doubtful - just as Alito expected.

"The cheek of you to admit that to us!" another soul shot back. "We don't need your help if you are the one helping us; you have stained enough blood for way too long!"

"You mean bastard!"

"To imagine that your master would have done such a thing in the name of her own selfish desires...and you helped her with executing her aim? Heartless bigot!"

" _ **I call for calm, please!"**_

A firm, but fair voice echoed through the unit as Alito's eyes widened in surprise at the voice source, for she well and truly knew who that female voice belonged to.

Just as Alito assumed, a translucent soul with a traditional light blue kimono drifted past the crowd and slowly landed just before the soul containment field, staring face to face with the Maiden of Wind.

The woman's blue kimono petal patterns seen upon its silky cloth, a ponytail tied on her head, small hazel eyes, a silk scarf worn around a neck, and she sport twin front 'tails' as hair. The woman gave a small smile.

Alito's eyes widened with shock as she seemed out of breath one moment, yet looking down with shame the next as remorse soon coursed through her very veins...

"K...Kako...Miss Kako Takafuji..." Alito looked up, still surprised at the turnabout of event. "How? How is it that Chris...?"

"Met the same fate as Kousei...killed off for real..." Kako smiled sadly.

"You know her?" Kaori wondered.

"Who wouldn't know her? The Lady of Fortune, whose special powers including able to unlock a person's hidden talent, powers, and the likes." Alito replied. "You mean...she killed you because she knows your rising status as a singer capable of introducing many audiences - both young and old - into the traditional Japanese culture without being weeaboos, right?"

"I guess you know her motive by now..." Kako looked away slightly with a tinge of regret. "Except that this time...she somewhat 'thanked' me for giving her the power needed to destroy whoever gets in her way, thinking that what stopped her from attaining her dream all along was the lack of deterrence, before I met my end by her bare hands..."

"Wait, powers?" Kousei shot out.

"You know about the legendary Project Programmes, right, Kaori and Kousei?" Alito wondered.

"Yes...yes, extremely powerful magitek systems that allowed a person to fully control immense amounts of Arcane Energies in general, more than what the humans themselves could ever imagine..." Kaori nodded.

"Isn't that the thingamajig that Chris showed Kaori the first time round?" Kousei wondered.

"My Lady – eighteen back then and just out from her depressed state after suffering for nearly a decade - and I managed to rescue Kako after we intercepted a terrorist attack on Guam's Summer Live Concert; the terrorist wanted to make full use of Kako's legendary 'The Luck Element' in order to create a totalitarian state ruled by abject fear and authority. Cut the long story short...we managed to stop the terrorist just in time before anything gets way worse." Alito explained.

She continued, "We were injured, however, and we land ourselves in the nearest hospital despite slaying every single terrorist member in the group thereafter..."

"I can sense their sorrows; both of them orphaned at a young age. At first I thought I can sense some good in both of them which is why I decided to bless both maidens with my Luck Element, in the hopes that they can discover their meaning in life and overcome their sorrows in the coming years..." Kako smiled wistfully.

"The huge amounts of arcane energies blessed to us were far too strong for our augmentations back then to handle, and thus a new augmentation had to be revised and created to handle said pressure; the Project Programmes formed as a result." Alito concluded.

"Guess this time...Chris is indeed consumed by the sorrows that plagued her much, and thus abused her powers in her Knight Templar way..." Kako shook her head sadly.

"I'm...sorry, Kako..." Alito shook her head, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists while holding her tears as much as she can...

"Apologizing for what you have done is not going to help you bring back those that were killed by your hand." Kako replied calmly.

Alito stood still, her head hung in shame as she nodded softly.

"I know..." Alito replied quietly.

"But...I can understand that there is remorse in you - the fact that you are harbouring doubts and regrets about Chris's methods were evident enough...It's just that you didn't have the courage to stand up to her - for fear of death and the fear that you will be thought of as a failure to the Fuschias." Kako smiled softly.

Alito's eyes blinked several times, surprised at Kako's verdict; both Kousei and Kaori nodded and gave a soft smile too.

"What did I just say, aie?" Kaori chuckled softly. "Even Kako believed you have a chance."

However, some of them were not amused, unsurprisingly.

"Do you know where you are right now?" Kako asked.

"Mount Trials - a third part of Paradiso next to Graveyard of Memories and the Sea of Stars." Alito nodded. "Once thought lost by the fogs of time, my Lady found it when she took over Paradiso by force and explored the whole area for soul containment units."

"You may know that people in the distant past wanted to search for its power source, but did you know the _object_ they are searching for that would give them said powers?" Kako asked.

Alito shook her head.

"The Obelisk of Truth located at the mountain's summit." Kako replied calmly. "Legends have said that this crystal from Paradiso will grant an audience to those who are worthy enough to brave through the mountains' harsh conditions. If you have the heart to redeem yourself..."

"Don't believe what that accurse Wind Maiden is trying to convey! She's just trying to garner more sympathy so that she would stab us in the back!" one of the souls interrupted.

"Fool us once shame on you, fool us twice shame on us! Ain't gonna fall for that with just words alone!"

"Yeah! We need you to pay for your penance!"

"Just get out of our sight! We rather go insane without hope than to be with someone who served a once famed adventurer gone insane!"

"Coward!"

"Please, quiet down!" Kaori shot out. "It's not helping both sides; the angels will be attracted to our voices if we keep this din up!"

"Alito here just lacked the courage to go against her master because of her conflicted thoughts – mistaking that what she's doing at first and staying at Chris's side as being loyal to them!" Kako frowned calmly. "People like her are just misguided; they should at least be given a second chance to redeem themselves if they have the courage to do so! Besides, it's not as if Alito had a say in this; everything she had been doing had been forced upon by Chris's will and guilt tripping!"

Sure enough, before anyone started to give a damn, numerous chatters in angelic tongue began echoing through the hallway, and a huge bang followed soon after, bringing the rest into a huge startle.

"It's either we run, or we're busted! Let's go!" Alito frowned; the safety of the souls she attempted to rescue was all she could think off now.

"What? We trust you, one who had once slain our bodies and took our souls away just to fuel some ancient goddess's return? Are you off your rockers?" One of the young fans of Kaori shot out.

The rest also voiced their similar sentiments, but Kousei called for calm.

"Whatever it is, you have to believe us! It's either we escape the hell out of here, or it's curtains!" Kousei shot back.

"You have to believe us, everyone!" Kaori pleaded. "Alito here has already harboured an uncountable amount of grief and sorrow held within her heart; she felt remorse for the fact that she had to do all those atrocious things against her will and I firmly believe that she is still a good person – just misguided against her will and morals!"

Before anyone could even hazard a thought, a huge bang can be heard from afar, followed by several noticeable hearings of angels rallying one another.

"T...they found us!" one of the kids' souls shot out in horror.

Too late, though, the Affinities managed to find their way and caught up with the souls, but Alito stood in front of them with her lance and shield at the ready.

"Heh...had enough fun evading my forces, Alito?" Chris smirked as she walked out from the smoke, staring head to head with the rest. "I do comment you, though, for breaking into my soul containment unit...though I never expect that whore to entice you with her words!"

"Chris..." Kako frowned. "My biggest mistake..."

"You called it a mistake, Kako...I called it a triumph as long as Muse belongs to me!" Chris snarled.

"Enough is enough, My Lady!" Alito shot back. "Must more blood be spilled just to quench your insatiable hatred?"

"Nothing will ever quench it completely, my dear. Only their screams of sorrow and the extinction of their kind from the lands of Earth would satisfy my thirst!" Chris shot back.

"For what? Just because of some people who choose to support Muse's legacies? Or people who ain't got anything to do with Muse at all, but choose to be fans of Kaori instead?" Alito shot back. "They are genuine fans; they want nothing to do with you, your likings, or anything related for that matter!"

"Ahh...self-preservation as always..." Chris yawned. "You lots bored me, just wanting to save yourself the trouble of getting killed so you just lie and lie out of your arse, hoping that I will be stupid enough to believe everything..."

"Is your mind...that twisted, My Lady?" Alito clenched her fists while gritting her teeth, unable to believe that the Icy Maiden would have fallen so hard. "Did you seriously believe that you can protect Muse from your quote unquote 'Harsh realities of life' by spilling innocent bloods?"

"Twisted? Ha...hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!" Chris cackled. "Dear, oh dear...Why can't you see that my family had taken care of you, taught you life skills, treated you with warmth, and even recognised you as a part of their family...and yet you are standing here, determined to protect these...these bunch of liars from their doom. Aren't you a twisted mind in and of itself?"

"That's your perspective? Are you being so negative that everything around you is out to get you, to make you devoid of happiness, hope, or even joy? I know, heck, we know that losing loved ones is a painful thing, but...but Muse isn't dead. They will come back once in a while, and they will be happy having one another by their side; wouldn't you be happy for them?" Kako frowned.

"As expected of someone who was quickly becoming a famous singer in the whole damn world..." Chris yawned. "I was right in ridding you; you, Kaori, and Kousei were one of the very few leaders who would lead musicians into overriding Muse's legacies. You all represent the harsh reality of society – vultures waiting to scour that one dying person to feast on its eventual rotting corpse...while I represent the guardian that will protect their only chance of survival!"

"Just because reality is harsh doesn't give you an excuse, or doesn't justify your destruction of any innocent beings!" Kousei shot back. "They only want to hear the emotions, sweat, blood, and tears..."

"Blah, blah, blah..." Chris smirked. "Excuses! All a bunch of excuses to justify wanting to rid Muse, to erase them from the music industry, to make them succumb to the eventual harshness of society!"

"What would it take you to understand what we said? Is anything gonna get to you?" Kaori frowned.

When will you all learn to tell the truth? Just say that you all want to destroy Muse, then at least the death I should give will be a quick and easy one!"

"I see..." Alito gave a wry smile. "You're just going to assume everyone is out against you as long as he or she is quickly becoming famous in the realm of music, no matter how much we're going to tell you, huh?"

"And you are going to betray me...just for the sake of protecting these liars, ain't you?" Chris glared.

Alito grunted. "I know that I'm the one responsible for the thousands of death I have wrought - even though it is under your twisted will - and that I am too much of a coward to go against your will in the past, thinking this must be under the Fuschias' will and that it cannot be helped. That fact is true, until now..."

Alito then looked up, angry tears streaming down her eyes.

"You killed Kousei - that one boy who had never wished any harm from you in the first place; he who - for god sake - just wanted to have someone to love, someone to inspire and colour his life back to normal, and to play a duet with that same someone whom he fell in love with..." Alito shook her head as she clenched her fists till her fingernails drew blood. "Not only did you destroy his body, you too destroyed his family, friends, fans, and EVERYTHING THAT IS RELATED TO HIM IN THE SOCIAL NETWORK just to satiate that grief of yours! And not only that, you destroyed Kako Takafuji, the woman who gave us our powers in the first place; she, who wished that we can use these powers we acquired in hopes of finding the meaning in our lives and finding the meaning of Humanity, and this is the kind of...favor you're returning to her?"

"A necessary compromise!" Chris declared.

"You are not the Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia I have once respected and love..." Alito frowned as she continued. "And I am sure the Fuschias would never want to see their one and only precious daughter succumbing into such...pure, unadulterated hatred and bigotry! I refuse to continue any more slaughter in your name if that is what you think as 'proving my loyalty' to you! Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia...I AM DONE! I AM DONE WITH YOU AND YOUR UNJUSTIFIED MEANS OF SLAUGHTER UNDER THE NAME OF PROTECTING MUSE!"

"Do you even think, for a second, that your bravado would make those souls here think twice about wanting to haunt you and beat you up, huh?" Chris grinned evilly.

"Let them! I deserve it...I deserve everything that I have done so far, and if they are willing to hate me forever as a means of penance, then so be it!" Alito shot back angrily. "Because I had grew enough from all those senseless killings you have wrought, thinking that this is all for the sake of Muse, when in actual fact you are just too caught up with your own grief that you become a selfish prick! If my death can satisfy their justified desire for vengeance, THEN SO BE IT!"

Chris flared up upon realising that her once loyal servant had broken the last straw with her betrayal.

"I have no need of machinations from insects such as you...Alito. You have failed the Fuschias; you are disowned from this family with effect from today! Angels, BURN THEIR SOULS DOWN TO THE LAST QUARTER!"

"YOU SHALL NOT HURT THEM ANYMORE!" Alito shot back as she charged up a large amount of wind energy via her Project Ventus and charged towards what seemed to be hundreds and hundreds of Gracious, Glorious, Grace, Glory, Urbanes, Fearless, Fairnesses, Beloveds, and Ardors!

"Enjoy whatever few precious minutes left in this world...fools." Chris smirked. "I need not get my hands dirty when I have better things to do...Yukiho..."

"What?" Alito frowned. "You mean...?"

"See you around...if you ever had the chance to survive them...that is!" Chris bellowed.

Despite managing to plough through several angelic troops by means of sheer force of will, the angelic troops soon broke through Alito's relentless assault, recovered from Alito' shock attack, and gradually barged towards her, overpowering her...

Alito was not about to give up and charged forward to launch a powerful shield bash, stunning them temporarily as she unleashed a huge swiping slash that threw them back several feet from where they were thanks to tornadoes as an after attack effect.

"Fall back now!" Alito shot out as she struggled against the swiftly recovering Gracious and Gloriouses, her eyes glowing blue as she unleashed a blinding light that threw the rest of the angels off balance for just a few seconds, enough for her to gather large amounts of wind energy and ensnarl them in a highly-pressurised whip-like pneumatic structure!

Without a second's thought, Alito rushed towards a strange-looking holographic computer that was keeping the soul containment field active, forcibly hacked past the entire containment mainframe within minutes, and switched off the containment field immediately!

The souls were stunned - did Alito really just did that? "The alarm inside the mainframe had been designed to go off within seconds flat despite successful hacking - My Lady designed it as a failsafe in case someone hacked it in - so we had better bail whether we like it or not before more angels get the wind of it!" Alito frowned.

"You do this...for us?" one of the souls shot out.

"I don't need you to forgive me; I just need you to at least trust me, just this once! We have to go, NOW!" Alito signalled.

The souls, realising that Alito could be trusted after all, quickly picked up their pace as they flew all the way to the mountain's grans summit, where a large, ordinary moss-covered obelisk resided.

Despite Alito's valiant efforts at keeping the angels away with her sword slashes and shield bashes, more angels poured in and added more resistance; it's practically hopeless...

The angels were closing in; Alito gritted her teeth as she bite her lips, chanted something arcane with the blood stained on her thumbs, and called forth a giant wind barrier that covered a large radius - enough to cover Kaori and company.

"This Wind Barrier can only hold off the angels' assault for some time..." Alito frowned.

"How long?" One of the souls shot out.

"Hopefully there's more than enough time for me to tackle whatever that I may face inside this...this obelisk." Alito replied as she faced Kako's soul.

"I take it that it's _**that**_ obelisk, since it's the only one here...right?" The Maiden of Wind wondered.

"Seems like it – as you said it's the only sole object sticking out like a crystal thumb. Legends have it that it is the final test for people who sought to find the light and redemption within themselves..." Kako nodded. "Again...many have sought it in the past - yet none of those seekers have returned. The seekers' partners have described the terrors they have seen could upon escaping the mountains, but not many would believe them..."

With the angels beginning to wail on the barrier itself, Alito realised that the barrier might dissipate sooner than she thought - there was not much time...

"Like it or not...this is it!" Alito frowned.

"But the chances of you making out alive? You heard what the woman said..." One of the souls called out.

"I promised myself to put down that bloodstained past of mine, and I will not go back on my promise now!"

Kaori placed her hand on the Maiden of Wind's shoulder and gave a small smile - the same smile she gave to Chris before...

"Have faith...Alito - you're still a good person! We believe in you!" Kaori nodded.

"You are destined to a great fate, Alito." Kako nodded. "it will be your chance to turn this blackened spear of yours into one of light..."

"Kousei...sorry that this had to happen..." Alito bowed lightly.

"Don't be...it's never your fault in the first place; you will find out soon enough!" Kousei nodded readily.

Alito looked upon Kousei, Kaori, and Kako, nodded softly, and rushed towards the obelisk itself in a huge blinding light...

* * *

Alito soon found herself in a crystalline area with a giant mirror situated in front of her; particles of light floated around the room while an ambient - yet eerie - hymn echoed through the room.

" _You who have answered and conquered yourself, you have done well to come this far despite your many odds."_ The voice echoed.

"The Obelisk of Truth?" Alito looked around her just as she caught sight of her lance and shield glowing and detaching themselves from the Maiden of Wind.

" _For many years have humans of the medieval Times have people sought the benevolent light, but none have passed. Since the Witch Hunts of 500 Years ago, this area had been sealed to and passed down in legend as the lights of Paradiso have grew corrupted to their ambitions of cleansing Humanity from their 'flaws'."_ The voice echoed. _"Until today..."_

" _Even the light isn't free from corruption by their own ambition born out of bigotry and narrow-mindedness against humanity."_ Alito thought.

"But Chris...she did not discover it...why?"

" _Her heart tainted with hate, sorrow, and darkness...and unlike you, who seek redemption, she believed the end justified the means regardless of the wrongs she did."_ The crystal responded.

" _But now for once...a warrior stepped forth. Yes...I can sense your willingness to rid yourself of that bloodstained, sorrowful past of yours. But tell me...is denying your past always the option to go?"_

"What?" Alito wondered.

Alito felt a huge pain surging through her body as she soon collapsed on the ground; a huge dark orb forcibly purged itself as it infused itself with the Crystal of Truth and summoned forth another Alito that had bloodshot eyes, purple veins coursing through her palms, and the exact same outfit as Alito, only with a darker shade!

 _"Just as the Umbran Witches have their Witch Trials to prove their worth...so will this trial prove yours!"_

"You..." Alito gasped.

"It's been long enough, huh, you coward?" Her dark reflection scowled.

"I..." Alito looked down.

"After all the things you have done, do you think you can simply just forget it and walk away as if it's made of magic, HUH?!" Dark Alito shot back as she unleashed a huge swiping slash from her own spear made of pure hatred...

Alito managed to react in time, raised her shield, and blocked the slash with all her might, but the huge blast from the aftermath caused her to collapse on one of her knees as she winced in absolute pain.

"Why, Alito? Why do you do this? For what reason are you casting that past of yours? TELL ME!" Dark Alito yelled.

"I don't want to participate in Chris's unjustified slaughter anymore!" Alito shot back as she threw her huge lance straight towards Dark Alito, who proceeded to dodge it by means of pirouetting.

Alito, however, quickly leapt towards the air, launched herself into a dynamic kick right towards her dark counterpart, and kicked her right in the chest by surprise. The dark soul, however, surprised the Maiden of Wind by grabbing her legs and tossed her down to the ground while attempting to launch a pile driver from above, but Alito gasped and managed to roll away from the attack.

The Maiden of Wind landed on both of her feet with a backflip and raised her shield just in time to parry a huge stinger attack from her dark counterpart, but Dark Alito recovered swiftly and launched a blitz slash faster than Alito could react, sending her crashing her upon the other side of the crystal battlefield!

"All these years, Alito...All these years you have been avoiding me like the plague; you think that everything sorrowful about the Gnades' death will be gone because you have the Fuschias by your side...You shunned me, avoided thinking remotely about me because you think it will make you weak!" Dark Alito bellowed.

Alito got back on the fight with a overhead spin slash that homed towards her dark counterpart, followed by launching forth into a barrage of wind drills bombarding both sides, and numerous slashes that tore through her dark counterpart's body.

"All I just want is to make that pain go away..." Alito shook her head as she frowned and deflected numerous wind projectiles from Dark Alito, while counterattacking with several sweeping slashes on her own; her dark counterpart returned the favor with punching the lance sideways and getting in close and personal with rapid punches and kick, sending both sides flying back towards the opposing side of the battlefield.

Alito frowned as she struggled to get up and coughed out blood as she soon found herself blocking and fighting back through an array of Dark Alito's shield bash, slashes, and sweeping kicks.

Throughout it all, however, Alito's shield began cracking up by Dark Alito's sheer physical power; Alito soon relied on using her Genesis Flight System in an attempt to fly by every bit of Dark Alito's attack for a close-in encounter.

Her attempts at doing so were met with little success and a huge boot to the chest sent her crashing down yet again, but Alito gritted her teeth, leapt towards Dark Alito, and brought her crashing down the floor as both figures tumbled across the battlefield while exchanging fisticuffs.

The dark counterpart launched a right hook on Alito's chest, but the Wind Maiden grabbed Dark Alito's left hand and launched a swift kick in kind.

Dark Alito weaved through Alito's slashes and bashed her body in with her shield; Alito turned her back on the rebound and surprised her dark self with a sweeping sword slash.

Dark Alito launched a cross slash across Alito's chest; the latter responded with rapid fire punches that unleashed highly-pressurised air blasts that tore through her dark self's body!

Yet despite the entire counterattack, Dark Alito did not relent, not one bit; injured as she was...she only got more and more enraged!

Dark Alito rose to the skies, charged up a large darkness orb, combined with the element of wind, and unleashed giant of streams of comets straight towards a surprised Wind Maiden, who proceeded to dodge past several meteors, but was soon blasted by the quaking shockwaves through a mistimed dodge...

Numerous comets soon plummeted upon the Wind Maiden's body, sending her body and Project Ventus into critical levels as her body caked in blood...

"You know that you can't simply defeat me...I know everything about your moves, in fact, I am the only that closely resembles you!" Dark Alito shot back, but still surprised as she saw Alito stumbled past the debris and stood up valiantly, albeit with heavy breathing and struggling to keep up a steady standing...

Alito winced as she shook her head, thinking of possible ways to defeat the Dark Soul once and for all...

No matter what she did, it just could not let up no matter how damaged she became; she just gets enraged...

Is there really nothing she could do? No matter how many times she never gave up?

 _Stand, Alito!_

"Huh?" Alito wondered.

 _Don't be afraid to face that once fearful past of yours; don't ever run from it!_

"Miss Jeanne?"

 _Embrace that past of yours instead and move on – stand up and face that fear you once thought to have run away from!_

"Face my past...can I?" Alito wondered.

 _Faith...Have faith!_

"Kaori..." Alito thought as she closed her eyes to visualise something...hopeful.

Hopeful...underneath what she perceived as her sorrow she suffered over the years.

Somehow, through all the painful thoughts of sorrow and grief, Alito could feel something...joyous.

 _ **Flashback - Spring Festival from seven years ago.**_

 _ **Age of Alito Back then: 26**_

 _ **Age of Chris back then: 18**_

" _Mama...mama! Waaaaaaa..."_

 _Alito found a group of young kids of five children crying; seemingly lost..._

" _Are you alright? You all look lost...where's your parents?"_

" _They are gone; can't find her..."_

" _Where is she? Waaaaah..."_

" _Oh dear..." Alito shook her head as she looked around to find somewhere safe, but the crowd said otherwise._

 _The group of kids sobbed as they nodded readily._

 _"Oh dear...if they continue sobbing people might get irritated fast..." Alito then looked around her and saw a candy seller with exactly five candy floss on sale._

 _The sobbing children soon felt something fluffy bristling across their faces; Alito brought the candy floss to cheer them up._

 _"Here you go, children!" Alito flashed a soft smile. "Those sweet feelings will take away those sadness for just a while; wouldn't want your parents to be too worried for you, yes?"_

 _"Candy! Yay!" The children flocked around, much to Alito's amusement._

 _"Hey, hey, hey...easy there! Everyone will have one candy floss!" Alito chuckled softly._

 _In this moment, the children's spirits were lifted; Alito heaved a sigh of relief._

 _"I will help you find your parents, I promise you all..." Alito simpered._

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Yes it is, promise!" Alito chuckled softly._

 _"Wats your name, big sis?" One twin tail girl spoke._

 _"Alito Gnade." The Maiden of Wind nodded._

 _The short brown hair boy shot out, "Big Sis Alito!"_

 _"Hahaha...easy there, little boy!" Alito chuckled._

 _Within a few minutes of getting to know one another, the group managed to find their way to the Lost and Found counter, where they found a worried couple along with three children._

 _The couple caught side of both Alito and the five children, just as the five children on Alito's side ran towards the couple and crying in relief..._

 _"That big sis helped us find you, mommy and daddy!"_

 _"We're sowwy!"_

 _"Sorry!"_

 _"Mama...papa...sorry!"_

 _"Oh, it alright...we're just happy that you're all back...just don't wander off next time around, okay?" The brunette heaved a sigh of relief._

 _"We pwomise!"_

 _The brunette and her husband then turned towards the Maiden of Wind and bowed in gratitude._

" _Thank you, miss...we are so worried about where she could have gone!"_

" _You have our deepest thanks, miss." The father simpered._

" _Thank...thank you! Big sis!"_

" _Big sis, thank yiouuuu!"_

" _Me thank big sis, big sis the best!"_

" _I did nothing much, Mister and Missus." Alito simpered. "Just am happy that you're all reunited, at the very least..."_

 _She then kneeled down and nodded softly towards the kids._

" _You all behave yourself the next time round...kay?" Alito winked softly._

 _The group of kids teared up with relief and nodded readily._

" _I have to take my leave now; my Lady needs my assistance helping out at the Adventurers' Guild Spring Festival." The Maiden of Wind bowed._

" _Pwease don't leave...big sis!"_

 _The Maiden of Wind could feel a small tug upon her frill dress as she turned around to see the kids gathering around her with puppy eyes, begging her not to leave._

" _It seems that they took a liking to you despite the little moment spent with you!" the mother chuckled softly. "They're probably grateful that you helped her out when they're lost in such a crowded place."_

" _Oh..." Alito blushed lightly. "I just did not expect that I would make an impression on them...that fast; again, all i did was to help them find you..."_

" _First impression usually counts, especially on kids..." the woman chuckled. "Especially when they needed a mother figure to take care of them..."_

" _Mother figure?" Alito wondered, but did not take long enough to understand where the couple was coming from._

" _You mean...you're guardians of an orphanage?"_

" _Yes, yes we are...We can see that you like children, yes?"_

" _O...Of course...yeah..." Alito gave a shy smile. "Yes...yes I do."_

" _It's not that often we see people with such a liking to kids...and besides, having me and my dear taking care of a huge mansion designed to house the orphans is hard when we might have Adventurer matters occasionally popping up from time to time..." the woman nodded softly. "I guess that if you are free...you can ask your Lady's permission to play with them, if you like."_

" _Mommy Alito!"_

" _Sis! Sis! Join us in house, please!"_

" _The Merry-go-round! I wanna go round that thing, Big sis!"_

" _Big sis! Big sis we hope you can play with us more whe you come!"_

" _You look beautiful, big sis! I wanna be like you one day!"_

 _"I want hugs from big sis; your arms are so soft!"_

 _Alito slowly teared up as she quickly wiped them off, smiling softly like a mother should._

" _Yes...Yes, why not? I would be honored!"_

 _ **Flashback end**_

Those were the times...the years when Alito something warm despite still suffering from grief wrought by the Fuschia's near-extinction a decade ago.

Something she knew; she reckoned it to be that feeling – _**Hope.**_

After Chris sold her soul to the devil, Alito barely had enough to make time to spent time with the growing children – who still regarded her as a mother figure...

Their understanding smiles...

Their squeals, their joyous face, their cries when they were sad...she could remember them all, and it was those memories that kept her from going deep further down the sorrowful path.

Through Dark Alito's rant and taunting, Alito heard a small beep upon her Project Ventus; she accessed the beep soon after, leading her into a mailbox...with an unread letter...

An unread letter sent by the teens of whom she had taken care for the past few years before they presumed her 'disappearance'...

" _We made this letter in hopes that you can hear our thoughts!"_

" _Big sis, you will be back for us, right? After all of your troubles are over, right? I won't forget when you helped me deal with a bunch of bullies back at school...thank you!"_

" _When you can get over your grief and come back for us, let's have lotsa cakes!"_

" _Thanks to you...I am able to get to a good high school...I know you might think it's just emotional support, but that is more than enough! I'm not good at words...but...THANK YOU!"_

 _"I now have a family to love, and a nice roof over my head...but I will never forget you, big sis!"_

 _"I know that you'll return one day and visit us! You must be busy, right? We are waiting, wherever you are!"_

Even after disappearing from their plain sight for the latter two years out of the four years while serving under Erida as she out of sheer guilt, the children whom she took care of still hoped upon hope that she would be back one day...

That familiar warm feeling of happiness gathered as a small flicker of fire inside her soul; the fire and the light that kept her alive...

Hope...

 _Yes, that was right._

 _My life need not be always filled with grief all the time..._

 _In fact, they weren't always..._

 _Through all the hardships, I felt joy..._

 _Sorrow isn't entirely what makes my past; joy too, play a part._

 _No matter what...those memories, good or bad, are what made up my childhood...for better or for worst..._

 _My parents...they might be gone, but it's something beyond my control...something I don't have the strength to prevent._

 _But now..._

Alito closed her eyes, took a moment to think, and nodded softly; the Maiden of Wind knew that she could never hope to just simply overcome her past self simply by fighting against her...

The Maiden of Wind dropped both of her lance and shield o the floor as she began limping towards her dark counterpart.

"Fight me! Don't you wanna prove yourself?" Dark Alito roared as she unleashed a huge wind blast towards Alito, blasting her back several feet and tearing through her body.

Alito, gritted her teeth, however, as she gave a soft smile and trudged on forwards, much to her dark counterpart.

"Don't you want to cast aside that...that past of yours? To abandon what was yours in the first place?" Dark Alito shot back." Why aren't you fighting? You damnation!"

Alito still kept walking, seemingly unfazed by it all despite her limping...

"If you succeed this time, you are going to embrace the light and serve the people, BUT WHAT WILL THAT MAKE ME? Am I not you once before? Am I just a tool to you, just like how Chris treated you?!" Dark Alito teared up. "I'll come back no matter how many times you slew me down!"

"I know...my other me." Alito simpered.

What Alito did next, however, shocked her dark counterpart to the very core...

 _Now...I accept you._

Maiden of Wind grabbed the spear with her left hand, pulled Dark Alito into a warm embrace...and stabbed herself through the heart with the Dark Maiden Spear!

The Maiden of Wind's dark side widened her eyes as Alito continued to embrace her dark self while driving the spear deeper into her; blood began seeping out from her belly and her mouth as small speck of tears began forming from her eyes.

"W...why? Why are you...doing this?" Dark Alito's voice started to tremble as she shook her head in disbelief; her face a look of bewilderment and refusal. "Why?!"

"You are right...my other me." Alito smiled wistfully. "I can't just simply defeat you by fighting you...that's why I choose to accept you."

"H...huh?!" Dark Alito gasped.

"I ran away from my past self...I left you alone, shut you completely from the world all in hope that time itself would one day heal the wounds." Alito simpered. "But no matter what I do...I just can't escape your sight, or your influence, or anything for that matter; it just keeps haunting me, gnawing at my mind...so alone and waiting to be accepted just as much as I do."

"But no more...those days of me shutting you completely from my mind are over." She continued. "For once you thought you are alone; I will now say... _ **you are not alone**_!"

Dark Alito shook her head. "I...no...I can't...I don't get it!"

"You are still a part of me in the end, my own past; for better or for worse, you are the reason I am willing to face you, to finally stand up for myself, and accept you as a part of me..." Alito nodded weakly.

Feeling a huge sense of warmth enveloping her soul, the bewildered soul felt something misty welling up her eyes as she returned the heartfelt embrace, sensing the sincerity in Alito's heart...

"I...I...!" Dark Alito stammered.

"You are not alone...because you are me! Thank you for defining 36 years of my life - for better or for worse!" Alito nodded and gave a motherly-like smile.

Dark Alito teared up and started crying silently, tears streaming down her cheeks as her darkened eyes slowly cleared up and her body began to glow in a soft, warm light.

"You idiotic...bastard...Never have I want to be an enemy to you in the first place...I just want...want to belong...to be loved...to..."

Alito nodded softly as she patted her dark self's back - just as a mother should upon her crying child...

" _You have done well...brave maiden, for you know yourself more than ever."_ The crystal echoed. _"The Fuschias, of whom you have served so far, would be proud that you can choose to embrace your own path."_

Dark Alito nodded softly; for she was glad that her original self was willing to accept her – not reject her – to let go of the pain she had in her past.

"Thank you...my other me." Dark Alito nodded and simpered she extended her right hand to the Maiden of Wind.

"As am I..." Alito simpered along as she joined her hands with her counterpart, bringing her into an embrace and met her lips with her dark counterpart in a deep kiss.

 _"I am you...and you are me."_

 _"To move on does not mean forgetting about my past, my sorrows, my joys, everything."_

 _"It just means I choose to accept what had happened, happened..."_

 _"To learn, to accept, and to move on from the trials I have learn..."_

 _"Tis is the true meaning of Humanity!"_

* * *

Kousei, Kaori, and the other souls were slowly cornered by the approaching angels; the Storm Barrier slowly ebbed away with the angels' relentless assault, bringing the souls closer and closer to oblivion...

A giant Beloved's axe swing brought about the straw that broke the Storm Barrier's back as it shattered into thin air; the angels slowly made their way and encircled around the group, like a pack of hyenas towards their prey.

Knowing their prey were doomed, the Fairnesses lunged...upon the first figure they set their sight upon – Kaori.

"KAORI!" Kousei yelled.

The blonde violinist covered her eyes as she attempted to shield away a hopeless situation...

 _ **"LIGHTBRINGER: LANCE OF REVELATION!"**_

Giant holy shockwave crashed straight towards multiple lunging angels all at once, scorching their bodies and vaporising them almost instantly, and blasting the angels back like bowling pins!

 _"I will protect the people whom I believe in!"_

Kaori turned her back; her eyes lit up and her spirit swelled with hope...

For right in front of the blonde violinist stood a smiling Alito, renewed, confident, and with a warm smile etched across her face as she extended her hand.

"Are you okay, Miss Kaori?"

"You...you did it..." Kaori gasped.

Alito's aura glowed bright and warm, filling up the souls with a renewed sense of hope; her once dark green hair glowed yellow with warmth as her eyes glinted with a renewed sense of confidence.

The angels slowly backed away as they shivered in disbelief; Alito raised her spear towards the angels, bringing forth a wave of terror across her foes' nerves.

 _ **"Recalibrating arcane signatures."**_

 _ **"Project Ventus's arcane signature changed - symbiosis strengthened."**_

 _ **"System's rerouting - executing awakened mode."**_

 _ **"Loading security belt."**_

 _ **"Genesis Flight Systems Recalibrated."**_

 _ **"Elemental energy channelled - executing final scan check up."**_

 _ **"All Systems go."**_

 _ **"Operational Mode: ENGAGED."**_

 _ **"With the clarity upon my soul! Awaken, DIAMANTE!"**_

Alito, thanks to her purified Project Ventus, encased herself in a huge globe of light and unleashed a huge pillar of light towards the skies.

She soon spread her limbs out wide as she revealed herself in her upgraded form - a majestically beautiful wedding gown with golden highlights and winged motif and a piece of rose ornament decorating on its white, silky cloth. The robe parted ways from her waist down as it continued flowing down from her back to her feet and then some, flowing beautifully with the gentle wind.

Her hair became blonde as she wore a winged shape crown, complete with a white wedding veil; her hair grew to be just as long as Jeanne's.

Alito then crossed her arms as she materialised forth a beautiful Diamondia Spiral Shield and a silver holy lance - the Diamante.

 _ **Project Ventus - Operational Mode Activated**_

 _ **Weaponry Systems up by 800%**_

 _ **Defensive System up 760%**_

 _ **Genesis Flight System Upgraded.**_

 _ **Finalizing Operational Mode Data...**_

 _ **ON.**_

 _ **The Redeemed Holy Guardian**_

 _ **ALITO 'VENTUS' GNADE – ATHENA MODE**_

 _ **OST Used:The Sun Rises vs Hikaru Nara (Pure Platinum Infinite Climax Okami OST ReMIX)**_

The Angels present slowly backed away as some scurried away in absolute fear over the blinding aura!

Kaori's eyes widened in absolute awe...

"Incredible..." The violinist's eyes glittered with awe.

"Indeed it is!" Kousei gasped.

"And here I thought that redemptions like these existed only in legends, or once in a blue moon..."

"Such magnificence...!"

"Well, I will be hornswoggled! She did strive hard in wanting to be purified from her bloodstained past!"

"To think she's that determined to be free from her past so that she can protect us...Seems to us that we have wronged her to a extent..."

Everyone gazed upon the redeemed maiden with a sense of admiration and awe, for it would seem that she indeed held on to her promise of wanting to redeem herself after all!

"It would seem that you are never beyond redemption...Alito." Kako nodded and smiled softly. "I knew you had this in you all along..."

Alito's eyes focused and scanned the area within split seconds, tagging the enemies and planning ahead on which target she should strike next to minimize risk involving the souls.

One of the Gracious and Glorious duos commanded the Grace and Glory packs to attack, but Alito simply cleaved the ground and unleash a giant eruption of pure light scorching the angels' armors away and eliminating them all in one fell swoop in ground zero!

Alito's eyes glowed blue as she raised up her Diamante, infused it with a huge surge of lightning as it coursed through her veins and muscles, and smote _**nearly three-quarter of the entire Angelic troops with a huge clean Thunder Cut slice within split second!**_

"Jeezus!" One of the young fans of Kaori squealed in awe.

Numerous Gracious and Glorious charged forth, enraged, and ready to strike hard at Kaori, Kousei, and other innocent souls!

"Think again!"

Athena Alito ain't having any of that as she swiftly blinked right in front of them, surprising them!

 _ **"ABSOLUTE DEFENSE!"**_

Holding her shield with the strength of a feather and yet with the strength of a dragon's scale, Alito's Diamondia Spiral Shield glowed and unleashed a giant wavy blue aura that surrounded Alito and her allies behind her, completely nullifying the damage!

 _ **"TAKE IT BACK!"**_

With a huge gleam from her Diamondia Spiral Shield, Athena Alito send her foes' attack damage right back at them as huge bolts of light and electricity!

A giant Urbane managed to rush in from the sides in big steps towards Kaori and co's left side, catching them by surprise...

 _ **"Accessing Muscular Structure: Arcane Energy at Highest Level; bio-electrical signature maximised, Nerve Systems and muscles optimised for absolute precision and reactionary time."**_

 _ **"Maximum Power engaged."**_

The Redeemed Guardian Maiden flew right in front of the charging Urbane just as it unleashed a huge sweeping flame hammer, but Athena Alito channelled all her arcane energy and bioelectrical signatures throughout her body via Project Ventus, strengthened her body and her armor as a result, braved through the scorching projectiles, and raised her Diamondia Shield to parry the Second Sphere Virtue's hammer swing!

 _ **"Reactionary Boost: MAXIMUM."**_

Alito impaled the Urbane's guts, tore through its entire flaming armoured body via her Diamondia Lance before anyone could bat an eye, then blitzed towards the neighbouring Gravitas, executed numerous directional slashes, twirled past the Gravitas's attempt at a giant ice beam with a graceful Reversal pirouette weave, unleash a giant Thunderstorm Cut that sliced cleanly through the two giant Applauds - several Grace and Glory, Applauds, and even Affinities included - and blasting them hard with a giant bolt of electricity that disintegrated their bodies in a second!

Numerous Fairnesses lunged in forward towards Athena Alito's behind.

 _ **"Activating Genesis Flight System - Reactionary Boost Increase."**_

However, the Redeemed Guardian twirled her back, unleash another holy sword slash upon their gaping jaw, forcing them to keel; Athena Alito then proceeded to block numerous fireballs blasting in her way, deflecting them just in time for her to unleash numerous cross and sweeping slashes, followed by a huge blitz slash that sliced them into two!

"Sliced 'em like butter on a hot knife, dang!" a redhead soul shot out.

"Amazing...!" One of the young souls' jaws went agape, astonished at Alito's relentless frequency.

"Wait...am I seeing things? She's here, and now she's over there!" Kousei rubbed his eyes.

"Teleportation in such a degree...wow..." Kaori gasped.

With Alito's soft, yet reassuring aura of light and warmth enveloping the once despairing souls, their will renewed once more as they stood up one after another, gradually rallying even more despairing souls to rise up to the occasion!

"Everyone, I got your back! Today...it's either we show them our desire for freedom, to show them our determination, or WE DIE FREE!"

 _ **"Command Aura: MAXIMUM."**_

Athena Alito roared as her voice rallied the souls to charge I forth while bellowing their war cry so loud, that Paradiso themselves rumbled throughout with the sounds and intensity of a thousand thunderstorms!

"CHAAAAARGE!"

"BRING THEM DOWN!"

"KICK THEY ASSES!"

"SMOTHER THEM BIGOTS DOWN!"

Within seconds of her command, every single souls involved in crashed upon the present angelic reinforcements with all of their might, blasting them into absolute oblivion!

Within seconds of the curbstomps, nothing but the corpses of angels and halos remained upon the enemies' side, with the souls cheering forth their victory.

"We are free, free from the Icy Maiden's torment!"

"God bless the sun, god bless Amaterasu!"

"Our prayers have not gone unanswered!"

"That was...incredible!" Kaori admitted. "How did you get such power and beauty all in one?!"

Alito told them what exactly happened inside the crystalline obelisk, right up until the part where she accepted her past self and became what she was now.

"What I'm now is a manifestation of my determination to face my past and the willingness to accept it and move on." Athena Alito nodded softly. "This, combined with the Project programme's ability to kick into overdrive and tapping into my inner psyche during dangerous situation, gave rise into Operational Mode."

"It's amazing to see how our world's magitek can be indistinguishable from pure magic in general - like Clarke's third law..." Kaori gasped.

"The Guardian...so it would seem that the crystal itself is sentient; intelligent and powerful enough to recognise your emotional capabilities - your determination - to get things right without losing yourself for what you are..." Kako simpered softly.

"Seems we are wrong about you, girl - looks like you are not completely irredeemable after all!" One of the souls followed.

"We're sorry..." one of the young souls – a fan of Kako's singing – apologised and sighed after.

"Don't be." Athena Alito shook her head. "You all have every right to doubt me; I wouldn't expect anything less when I first arrived. Sure, Chris might be the main one at fault...but I cannot say that it's never my fault too."

"The Road to Redemption might be long and hard...but you have our support and blessings; it's clear that you suffered for far too long, yet are willing to carry the burden of your sins with the willingness to repent." One of the old priestess souls - who were also a fan of Kaori's violin playing – prayed.

"So it would seem...a warrior determined to atone for her sins by not running away, but to face said evils with every strength and resilience. If that isn't someone determined to rise up from the ashes of her sorrows...I don't know what is!" Another soul nodded.

"Your heart was never without redemption; you were just misguided, is all. Sworn to loyalty from a bond forged with your master, you have stood up to yourself – the first step – to break that accursed bond!" Kousei nodded readily.

"It's Determination that can corrupt a person absolutely." Athena Alito nodded.

"You mean...?" Kaori wondered.

"Chris and I have determination - protecting our loved ones and wanting to make things right; it's just how we used it that decide if our path would lead to the path of good will, or utter self-destruction of our will." Alito nodded softly.

Kako nodded and smiled softly. "Looks like I have not made a complete mistake by blessing you with elemental arcane energies via my Element of Luck."

"Miss Kako...thank you." Athena Alito bowed down on one of her knees as she expressed her gratitude. "You have my promise that I will do anything to repay your faith!"

"No; thank yourself for making the decision to let go of your sorrows in the first place." Kako chuckled softly. "You proved to me that humans are capable of using their own heart to manifest their powers; it's the user that corrupts, and not the power in the end of the day."

Both Kousei and Kaori nodded and smiled as the rest congratulated Alito on her redeemed persona; she was misunderstood, and now she was freed from that bloodstained past of hers...

Athena Alito knew this was not the time to celebrate, not just yet, for she knew what Chris's next plan would be; she did not need to be smart enough to know it, for Chris had already hinted it on it previously.

"I have to hurry, though!" Athena Alito nodded. "Yukiho Kousaka and Arisa Ayase's are going to be in grave danger soon enough - Alraune's residual hatred left behind after Bayonetta's fight with her might be wrecking havoc as we speak!"

"Then what are you waiting for, girl?" Shot out one of the middle-aged souls, ""Get a leg on!"

"Show her that her selfish desire would not go well for her!" another teenage soul nodded.

"We're behind you, Guardian!"

"Show her that music is enjoyed by everyone, and not for the selfish soul of one!"

The other souls cheered along as they gave encouragements; Athena Alito turned towards Kaori and Kousei, bowed to the couple, brought their hands together, and kissed them softly.

"You have my eternal blessings, Miss Kaori and Mr Kousei."

"Alito!" Kaori and Kousei called out to her just before she took her leave.

The Holy Guardian turned her back one last time to see both lovebirds holding their hands as they slowly dissipated into the halation...

 _"You are still a good person...Alito Gnade...on behalf of all the souls you have let free...we thank you!"_ Kaori flashed her trademark smile before slowly fading into the peaceful afterlife - this time...for good.

 _"Well...you heard Kaori."_ Kousei simpered. _"Thanks for freeing us from the Icy Maiden's wrath, Alito. I guess, words can't describe it...how happy I am."_

"Then don't." Athena Alito chuckled softly. "It's best not to wrap yourself around some emotions of joy that you can't describe."

 _"Go get that Icy Maiden for us, yeah?"_ Kousei nodded.

"Now that on the other hand..." Athena Alito nodded readily.

 _"Go get that demon for us!"_

 _"Kick her ass!"_

" _Show her how much more of a human you are then her! Bring her down to Earth!"_

" _Get that selfish prick!"_

With only Kako left, the kimono-wearing woman of luck gave a warm smile, bringing a tingling wave of warmth upon Alito's heart.

"Go forth now, Redeemed Guardian of the Holy Wind!" Kako simpered. "Your destiny of a hopeful future waits!"

"You have my words, Miss Kako!" Athena Alito nodded.

If Kaori Miyazono, perhaps one of the most, if not the most, innocent - yet peppy and kind-hearted - girl who was willing to so much as _**FORGIVE**_ her for what happened thus far...

If Kako Takafuji, the woman whom many people recognised as the 'Fortune Lady', can still believe that Alito herself was still a good person...

What's stopping her?

The road to redemption was hard...but certainly, a first step can be achieved, right?

 _Thank you...Miss Kaori Miyazono, Mr Kousei, and Miss Kako..._

 _Maybe if we ever meet again in the next life, I would definitely call you three..._

 _ **Friend...**_

 _"But first..."_ Alito frowned as she accessed her Project Ventus's satellite system.

 _"Project Ventus activated - locating Jeanne's Arcane Energy Signature via Multi Integral Interface."_

 _"Location: Otonokizaka Area."_

 _"Attempting contact..."_

 _"Contact succeeded, initializing call up."_

" _Contact successful..."_

* * *

"I hope that's more than enough flour for today...we almost ran out of those since sales picked up!"

Cheri went back from her usual early grocery shopping just before the Kousaka pastry store's opening time.

It would seem that nothing much had gone wrong lately; lightning probably would struck twice after the Resplendence incident...right?

Fate, on the other hand, preferred to play the other cards...

A huge fountain of purple arcane energy burst towards the skies, covering the summer skies and allowing chaos to reign once more in Otonokizaka as loud screaming and several loud crashes brought chills down Honoka's mother spine.

"What just happened...WOAH!"

*CRASH!*

Cheri managed to move to the side in time to see a huge spiky stalk crashed down just beside her; the huge shockwave blasted her back, however. She suffered light injuries, luckily.

"Spike stalks? Just what happened? More angelic attacks unleashed by Chris?" Cheri frowned as she rushed back towards the town, only to receive a huge shock.

The whole town, by then, were struck by numerous giant tendrils and spiky rose stalks; numerous civilians and Adventurer Guild Helpers were quickly evacuating to a safer place - whatever they can find...

Despite that, several unlucky citizens were soon ensnarled by rose whips; some were even entrapped by sticky purple goo spat out by several towering rose plants emanating dark and ominous auras!

Chaos erupted through the once peaceful town, though it did not take Cheri long enough to figure who might be in serious danger as well.

 _ **Yukiho...YUKIHO!**_

Mrs Kousaka's first reaction was to sprint back home in an attempt, fearing the worse might possibly happen...

Her fears were confirmed; Yukiho was nowhere to be seen.

Breaking into a cold sweat while feeling fear creeping through her back, Mrs Kousaka threw the groceries on the floor and swiftly dashed outside towards the streets in hopes to find Yukiho under all those chaos...

 _"She should be outside...maybe with those people whom she had evacuated successfully...right, right?!"_

 _ **None whatsoever...not even in the outskirts.**_

Before both Cheri Kousaka could react to what's going on, a loud bang crashed just south of Otonokizaka Academy as she ran said area, only to reunite with Saiai, Hoto, and Cocoa.

"You all heard that?" Hoto frowned.

"it is loud, of course it's gonna be hard to miss..."

"You all alright?" Saiai shot out.

"Yeah...most of them managed to get out of here before anymore damage's done, but it seems not all of them did..." Hoto frowned. "Rose-like motifs just ensnarled those unlucky ones left, right, and sideways!"

"That's just way too sudden, isn't it? First off the angel attacks by Chris, and now this random hoolaboo!" Cocoa frowned.

"Oh no...don't tell me..." Cheri shook her head as beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"Cheri, calm down!" Saiai placed her hands on the trembling mother's shoulder with a reaffirming grip. "Just tell us what happened; you seem pretty pale when we all arrived here!"

"She's gone...disappeared..." Cheri shook her head in worry.

"Wait, 'she'?" Hoto gasped.

"Yukiho..." Replied the worried mother.

"Wait...Yukiho disappeared?" Saiai frowned as she shook her head. "Don't tell me..."

Within seconds of uttering that, Saiai and co covered their eyes from a huge dusty shockwave, whereby a sinister-looking silhouette revealed herself as a slender feminine demon with a large rose-like headgear, scaly petals as her armor and skirt, scaly greaves filled with rose motifs, and a pair of rose-like sleeves filled with small braches and spikes wrapping said sleeves.

Saiai frowned, for she knew who that demoness was - she had the Antonio's Guidebook to thank for, after all.

 _ **"Alraune - The Whisperer of Dementia."**_

"Wait...the demon that took Umi Sonoda's soul!" Hoto frowned.

"Her name is of no use to me now...Saiai." Chris's sound reverbed along with Alraune's original voice. "Now she's filled with hatred - MY hatred!"

 _ **The Whisperer of Hate**_

 _ **ODIO ALRAUNE**_

"What?" Saiai frowned. "I thought you controlled the Angels of Paradiso by default! How is it..?"

"Hate is powerful, Saiai..." Odio Alraune chuckled slyly. "That Bayonetta may have defeated Alraune and Rodin may have absorbed her 'essence' in making the Alruna, but her hatred would never cease to exist...in fact it's more than enough for me to reconstruct her in my own image!"

"Besides...that's not why I am here, you lots; you probably are wondering where Yukiho is...right?" The Whisperer smirked.

"You mean...?!" Cheri's eyes widened in shock and fear, fearing the worst...

 _She was right._

The Whisperer of Hatred held one glowing orb for all to see; the slender figure sleeping inside the orb was all they needed to confirm its identity...

Mrs Kousaka widened her eyes as she shot out in horror while breaking into a cold sweat, "YUKIHO!"

"Hahaha...Cheri, seeing your suffering...if only you haven't gave birth to such a whore of a daughter, maybe I would not fall from such a height...yes?" Odio Alraune-Chris smirked.

"First Umi Sonoda, now Yukiho?" Saiai frowned.

"You...what have you become...?" Cheri shook her head as hot streams of tears flowed from her eyes.

"Me? A product of every one of you! Your daughter and that cheap lover whore you called Arisa...really, if only you taught Yukiho some manners..." Odio Alraune shook her head.

"She did you no wrong!" Cheri cried. "Yukiho is close to her; we are a family, after all!"

"CLOSE? YOU CALL THAT CLOSE?!" Odio Alraune, under control of Chris, "Yukiho...she mocked Honoka...mocked Muse's attempts at getting into Love Live, and she SUPPORTED THAT...THAT THING THEY CALLED 'A-RISE' TO BEGINNING IN THE FIRST PLACE! SHE NEVER GAVE HONOKA THE SUPPORT SHE DESERVED, AND FOR THAT CAUSED MUSE'S ULTIMATE DISBANDMENT!"

"And that justifies your hatred? Just because of something siblings occasionally do?" Saiai frowned.

"No matter what they did, they still care for each other in the end; it's those little things - good, awkward, sad, or even anger - that is what makes a family - members in a family bicker, but it's through those moments that we learn to appreciate one another!" Cheri shot back.

"Then you are wrong...whore." Chris smirked as Odio Alraune spread her arms out wide and summoned two giant rose stalks right beside her. "My definition of a family is to have no conflict at all...no teasing left, right, and sideways; no teasing less erosions between family bonds occur, and to show her absolute support through as compared to that Yukiho who shows nothing but teasing all way through!"

"Is this...why you want to kill my daughter? Because you think...you can be a better substitute?" Cheri clenched her fists angrily.

"Substitute? Hahaha..." Chris shook her head as her eyes glowed and frowned shortly after.

"I will ascend more to just a substitute to Yukiho...for I will prove the better sister to Honoka once I reunite Muse! I will raise my throne above that puny little soul that you called 'Yukiho's caring personality'!" Chris declared with pride as she pointed her index finger towards Cheri. "And you...asswipe, will be the first to witness it; you will beg for me...you will come to understand that I will treat Honoka with the best she deserves...I will make her disown you...and ascend to me as her one and only MOTHER!"

Odio Alraune made quick work to command the duo rose towers to ensnarl them with rose whips and stalks, rendering them completely helpless...

"You..." Cheri shook her head as she slumped on both of her knees, shaking her head.

"Just as we have feared; you would go after Yukiho after all..." Hoto frowned. "You...monster!"

"Like heck we're gonna give into your demand, you lunatic!" Cocoa shot out.

Saiai looked over at the skies and saw a tiny jet coming across Otonokizaka's way and kept her calm by clasping her hands together; she just hoped that it would be too late...

Odio Alraune materialised her long, indigo claws while charging up immense arcane energy...

"Poor, poor Cheri...you should share the burden with your daughter...after all, you gave birth to her in the first place! NOW DIE!" The controlled Whisperer of Dementia launched forth numerous spiked whips upon the mothers present...

 _"Seriously? That's the best you can do?"_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

The rest raised their head up high and saw Jeanne in her Cutie J outfit landing right in front of the group, materialised her Bloody Moon, and sliced the stalks away with a single iaijutsu slash, freeing them completely.

"Thank goodness you arrived, Jeanne...you sure do know how to make an entrance, eh?" Saiai heaved a sigh of relief.

"Someone tipped us off; although Madama Styx and I already felt something was amiss the moment we saw dark clouds harbouring over Otonokizaka." Jeanne grunted,

"Who?" Cocoa wondered.

"J..Jeanne?!" Cheri shot out.

"We meet again...accursed bitch!" Odio Alraune smacked her lips and smirked.

"So...you decided to strike again, huh?" Jeanne shrugged. "I still can't forget how you kept me captive as one of your so called 'lovers', ugh..."

"Do you really think that it was Alraune at that helm...and not someone else?" Odio Alraune frowned.

Jeanne raised her eyebrows in amusement, knowing what the Whisperer of Dementia was hinting on about.

"So...Chris, you brainwashed her under your command via your arcane powers...huh?" Jeanne grunted.

"Figured since Alraune captured you before, I would figure that I have all I need to eliminate you!" Chris's voice echoed as Odio Alraune shot back.

Jeanne shook her head and shook her head.

"Give me a break; I only got captured because I was knocked out of left field by a rebelling Gomorrah." Jeanne dismissed. "In other circumstances, she would have knelt for mercy. Still...have to admit that it was a close one back at Inferno."

Jeanne widened her eyes, but managed to keep her calm still upon darting her eyes towards Yukiho's soul encasing inside the soul orb...

"Yukiho..." Jeanne replied calmly. "So...you are going so far as to hurt Honoka's sister just so that..."

She then shrugged.

"You know something, Chris? I once thought you're gonna settle at being someone powerful enough to warrant a good fight, really." Jeanne sighed. "But now? Now I just pity that poor fucking soul of yours."

"I no need your pity!" Odio Alraune snarled.

Jeanne could only clasp her hands close to her face and gave a deep sigh.

"Look, Chris, like it or not, your tragic dream ain't going to happen just because you are going to tear through every single people expecting them to understand how you feel." Jeanne taunted. "You're just succumbing to your fear, coward!"

"What is this? I can't hear you over the sorrowful cries of people slew by my hands the moment I finish you off!" Odio Alraune roared.

Jeanne could only sigh as she shrugged.

"You know what? Why don't we see about it? I doubt you will sing a different tune once _**SHE arrives.**_ And no, it's not Cereza; it's someone whom you use to reckon as your...'Loyal Bitch'."

Chris widened her eyes as her irises shrunk in terror.

"Wait...no...you mean...?!"

 _ **"Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss Jeanne, hope I am not too late for the party!"**_

Saiai, Hoto, Cocoa, and Cheri gazed towards the skies, with their eyes widened shortly after.

For descending from the skies, was Athena Alito wielding the her Diamante and Diamondia Shield as she landed down beside the Umbran Prodigy, complete with her Genesis Flight System's 'Wings' spread out wide open!

"Took you long enough, eh?" Jeanne grinned. "About time!"

"Sorry if I hold you up, Miss Jeanne..." Athena Alito nodded softly. "And

She then turned her gaze towards Hoto, Saiai, Cocoa, and Cheri, and smiled softly.

"Mrs Minami, Mrs Nishikino, Mrs Yazawa, and Mrs Kousaka..." Athena Alito greeted as she took a bow. "Sorry for holding up!"

The rest, sans Jeanne, widened their eyes in surprise and awe; Both Hoto and Saiai's expression, however, soon turned into that of relief, joy, and hope upon realizing that Alito plucked up the courage and willpower to face up against Chris's selfish desires.

"Alito..." Saiai nodded. "There's no need to be sorry."

"You did it...you...you took the first step!" Hoto shot out in relief.

"Hey, at least you're fashionably late!" Jeanne chuckled. 'Sides, it's good to see that you ain't as misguided as Chris."

"Of that I am certain, Miss Jeanne." Athena Alito simpered as she unleashed several streams of light from her palms and scorched the maiming rose whips into a pile of ashes; she then stood back to back with the Umbran Prodigy.

"No...nononooo! IMPOSSIBLE!" Odio Alraune shook her head in fury.

"Chris..." Athena Alito frowned as she saw the small soul orb that Odio Alraune clenched it like a stubborn mule, and replied, "Miss Jeanne, how long before Miss Yukiho's soul goes completely belly up?"

"Give or take an hour." Jeanne replied calmly. "With Alraune's hatred at its absolute maximum, it's going to be no holds' barred!"

"No holds barred, you say?" Athena Alito frowned as she raises her stalwart lance. "Well, seems right up my alley!"

"And Miss Jeanne?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...weren't it for you letting me understand that there are people who indeed care for me...probably I wouldn't even be standing here." Athena Alito bowed deeply.

"Gee, save the cheesy thanks for laters, yes?" Jeanne chuckled. "In the end, you make the decisions yourself; I just merely gave you directions, is all!"

"Yeah!" Athena Alito nodded and simpered.

Saiai simpered as she nodded softly; she always knew Alito had some good in her, no matter the amount of grief she had shared with Chris.

"The Road to Redemption is hard fought, but no one should say it is impossible...Hard? Yes. Arduous? Most certainly; but you are willing to admit your mistakes and fight for others...to save them through your effort." Saiai nodded. "And for some...it's more than enough to convince them that you have the courage to stand up against your former master's twisted ideals!"

"Thank you...every one of you." Alito simpered.

"Again, save the thanks for later!" Saiai nodded.

"What is...this..." Cheri's eyes widened in awe.

"We can cover those later...missus." Athena Alito simpered as she chanted some incantations and encased the women in a huge light barrier.

Cheri, though just as happy as Saiai and Hoto that Alito did indeed turn over a new leaf, was awed by the Redeemed Guardian's beauty and brilliance standing back to back with the equally graceful masked Umbran Prodigy.

Odio Alraune shook her head as she took steps back, unable to comprehend that Alito survived the encounter with the angels, much less an attempt at redemption and attaining the power of light!

"Impossible...IMPOSSIBLE, YOU BITCH!" Odio Alraune gritted her teeth. "I thought those angels will make you crawl back to your ways...or just let you be pummelled into oblivion for my betrayal..."

"And you failed, gloriously!" Jeanne taunted.

Athena Alito then materialised her Diamante Sword and Diamondia Spiral Shield all at once; a strong arcane burst blast through the town as huge arcane barriers soon covered them up to prevent collateral damage.

A huge aura surrounding Athena Alito soon erupted into a pillar of light so bright that it parted the night skies throughout the world, bringing shock to the Whisperer of Dementia...

"You...Chris...YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!"

"Please...save Yukiho!" Cheri hoped.

Jeanne nodded as both her and Alito stood back to back; they gave a firm nod towards Mrs Kousaka before staring back at Odio Alraune.

"Ready?" Jeanne, in her Cutie J outfit, shot out.

As Athena Alito saw apparitions of what appeared to be Kousei, Kaori, and the rest of the souls that she freed from the Graveyard of Ordeals, holding their hands together and smiling softly at her, the Redeemed Guardian for the first time since ever, gave a confident smile.

The words of Kako Takafuji, Kaori, and Kousei whispering upon Athena Alito's ears and her smile that came on soon after sealed the deal...

 _ **"You are still a good person...always have been, always are!"**_

"Need to say more?" Athena Alito nodded.

"Alraune...face the judgement from the Light and the Dark!" Alito in Athena Mode declared. "Return Miss Yukiho's soul from whence it came!"

"Let's rock, baby!" Jeanne grinned.

 _ **(Scene ends with the present Team Muse's moms clasping their hands and their hopeful expressions looking forth at the back-to-back powerhouses - Athena Alito and Cutie J Jeanne - much to their relief; Kako Takafuji, Kaori, and Kousei's translucent figure standing behind both figures in admiration.)**_

 _ **Next Episode: Jeanne and Athena Alito vs Odium Alraune - We are a single light!**_


	22. Jeanne and Athena Alito vs Odio Alraune!

_**Chapter 20: Jeanne and Athena Alito vs Odio Alraune – The Spark of Redemption!**_

Odio Alraune brandished her long, sharp claws and lunged towards both Athena Alito in a fit of rage, but Jeanne simply burst into a cloud of moths as the Whisperer of Hatred was soon greeted by a swift parry from Athena Alito's Diamondia Spiral Shield!

Athena Alito unleashed a huge sweeping Thunder Slash, but Odio Alraune managed to burst into a cloud of petals akin to Jeanne's Moth Within, gathered herself back into one body, and materialized her whip for an up close and personal overhead smash!

" _Got you where I wanted to!"_

That however, only elicited a small frown from Athena Alito as she swiftly brought up her Diamondia Spiral Shield to connect the Odio Alraune's Whip of Hatred at the _exact same time as the Redeemed Guardian raised her Diamondia Spiral Shield!_

" _ **Sanctus Blitz: Percute Sacra!" (Holy Blitz: Sacred Strike in Latin)**_

Supercharging her entire body and her weapons with electrical energy from her purified Project Ventus and spreading out her glowing Genesis Flight System out wide, Athena Alito then blitzed through Odio Alraune with numerous sweeping slash, cross slashes, pinwheel slashes alternating in between one slashes after another, and ending off in a instantaneous teleport slash that stunned Odio Alraune head-on!

 _ **All of this, within a split second after parrying Odio Alraune's Whip of Hatred attack!**_

Jeanne swiftly gathered herself back from Moth Within, activated Witch Time, whipped out her Rasetsu – Jeanne's silvery counterpart to Bayonetta's Rakshasa – on both her hands and feet, unleashed an Umbran Spear dash attack via Owl Within proceeded to unleash a swift double sweeping slash, followed by a double overhead spin slash with the Rasetsu on her feet, spun herself in a graceful pirouette to slash the Whisperer with the feet Rasetsu once more, and sent Alraune crashing down with another overhead spin slash that impaled the foe with a giant Wicked Blade!

"Amazing..." Athena Alito praised. "You indeed live up to your name as the Umbran Prodigy, Miss Jeanne!"

"Hey, thanks!" Jeanne grinned. "You're not too shabby either; in fact, I am amazed by the stuff you did too!"

Odio Alraune managed to twirl around after the Witch Time effect ended and attempted to launch numerous rose-like projectiles to slash Jeanne all at once!

"Time's a whippin, Alito!" Jeanne warned.

" _ **Lance di Rivelazione: Di Gaia Santuario!" (Revelation's Lance: Gaia's Sanctuary in Italian)**_

Athena Alito surprised Odio Alraune by dashing right towards the fray, materialized numerous small lance-shaped projectiles using highly-pressurized wind energy, blessed them with a huge Holy Platform filled with runes symbolizing Project Ventus's connection, sent them flying towards the petal storm, and completely scorched the storm itself within seconds flat!

"Nice!" Jeanne grinned. "But I ain't losing out!"

Jeanne performed a slide dash while unleashed numerous hold shots towards the Whisperer and managed to backflip her way to safety just as the latter recovered to strike fast with numerous Hatred Claw Slashes.

The Umbran Prodigy – under Global Witch Time's influence - then unleashed a massive stinger towards the Whisperer's belly, unloaded numerous bullets and whipping punches via graceful gun-kata moves, unleashed rapid-fire fisticuffs, shortly cancelled into a graceful breakdance, peppered the latter filled with bullets and rapid-fire breakdance kicks, launched the foe up with a Wicked Weave Uppercut, struck her down with Scolopendra's massive body slam, and finished off with a massive Wicked Weave Kick to the kisser!

 _"Although Jeanne probably have met the same tragedy as Chris – the near-extinction of their loved ones – both of them led different paths with noticeable results; Jeanne having such tremendous potential unleashed into its fullest extent...amazing!"_ Athena Alito simpered.

Odio Alraune punched the ground to unleash a numerous shockwaves towards both Athena Alito and Jeanne, but the Redeemed Guardian managed to teleport as far away as possible while the silver hair Umbran Witch burst into Moth Within once more, tore through the Whisperer of Hatred with numerous slashes from her Bloody Moon via Witch Time, and leapt away just in time for Athena Alito to throw her Diamante Lance straight towards the Whisperer!

The smoke parted soon after as Odio Alraune lunged towards Athena Alito – in a pirouette claw strike - with a smirk on her face, but Athena Alito parried it with her Diamondia Shield, dashed behind, cancelled her dash recovery by guarding with her Diamondia Shield, leapt into the air, spread out her Genesis Flight System to supercharge her Diamante, and unleashed an instantaneous fissure slash that struck the Whisperer's body hard!

Odio Alraune raised up two icicle roses and unleashed numerous icicle orbs straight towards both opponents, but Jeanne backflip yet again via Dodge Offset and left the Whisperer eating several barrage of arcane bullets while simultaneously greeted with Athena Alito's converging holy shockwaves impaling her head on!

Odio Alraune cancelled her stinger and commanded both icicle roses to unleash ten icicle shards towards Athena Alito while launching into her simultaneously with Absolute Drive stinger, catching the rest by surprise!

"Alito, duck!" Cheri shot out.

Athena Alito twirled around and dodged through both the stinger and the icicle orbs, frowning calmly as her eyes swiftly glowed navy blue.

" _ **Nerve system maximised; reactionary boost maximised - optical nerves at maximised level – Light Speed engaged."**_

Supercharging her optical nerves and her reactionary muscles to the maximum, Athena Alito's surroundings began to slow down to _**a halt**_ as she conjured up a small tornado to snatch the icicle orbs away, teleported straight behind Odio Alraune, and repositioned the orbs directly behind Odio's back...

"Hey Odio!" Athena Alito shot out as she resumed normal pace.

The Whisperer of Hatred turned around just in time for...

" _ **Get wrecked!"**_

The exact same amount of icicle shards bombarding through her rosy body before she could bat an eye!

For everyone, even Jeanne, everything they witnessed happened in the blink of an eye!

"W...wait, Alito can be that fast with such grace too?" Hoto looked on with widened eyes.

"Supercharging her nerves, weaponry systems, and muscular structure to an optimal level with electrical energy and holy arcane magic so that they can absorb more information and react even more within split seconds..." Saiai noted. "The result is that she can move at the speed of light while absorbing and processing as much information as possible to conduct flawless surgical strikes."

Saiai's eyes widened as she snapped her fingers upon realising what Athena Alito had just pulled off...

" _ **Light Speed – another form of Temporal Control technique!"**_

"Wha?" the rest wondered.

"Wait, but isn't that a technique formally displayed by Umbran Witches only?" Cocoa wondered.

"The Umbran Witches ain't the only ones capable of slowing down time; Lumen Sages were capable of doing that via the holy light blessed from the reaches of Paradiso." Saiai nodded.

"You mean to say...?" Cocoa wondered.

"Since Alito received the blessings of light from the uncorrupted Obelisk of Truth back at Paradiso – Mt Trials, her Project Programs is capable of learning the technique of using holy energy to supercharge her senses achieve breakneck speed!" Saiai nodded. "Thus her version of Light Speed is slightly different as compared to Lumen Sages of the past like Father Balder."

Jeanne grinned along, knowing full well that Athena Alito had the power to do Light Speed.

"Seems you picked it up well, Alito!" Jeanne complimented.

"Am already able to do things as close to that years ago by supercharging my senses, Miss Jeanne; seems that the Obelisk of Truth back at Paradiso - Mount Trials must have perfected it." Athena Alito simpered.

"Again, humans never cease to impress!" Jeanne grinned. "But I am not gonna lose out either!"

"How about this, Miss Jeanne; whoever has the highest combo points shall get a treat from the other - a test of skill!" Athena Alito simpered.

"A Tag Climax, I hear? Well that is on!" Jeanne grinned.

Jeanne swiftly entered Witch Time, whipped out her All 4 One pistols, unleashed numerous arcane hold shots come Alraune's way via numerous gun katas, cross arms, pirouettes, and even cross slashes and kicks, before finishing off with a one-two Tetsuzanko Wicked Weave Punch-Kick combo!

Alraune managed to dodge past the last kick combo, but Jeanne managed to hold her combo via dodge offsetting – dodging while shooting via cartwheels – cancelled her previous cartwheel, dodged past the Whisperer's huge icicle sword swipe via Moth Within, offset unnecessary movements with Lynx Within, and unloaded numerous Col Slade rocket blasts towards the helpless Whisperer of Hatred!

Odio Alraune picked herself from the knockback swiftly and twirled around to unleash numerous arcane slashes via her whip energies, but Athena Alito managed to fly up ad descended down upon the Whisperer of Hatred with a massive cleave attack with Diamante.

The Whisperer dispersed into clouds of rose petals and attempted for a counterattack with a smirk on her face, but Athena Alito's Project Ventus calculated the immense arcane energy building up in Odio Alraune, managed to twirl around to parry said counter-whip, activated Light Speed, executed numerous blindingly fast sweeping slashes, cross slashes, cleaves, and stinger through the Whisperer's rosy body!

Odio Alraune roared as she brandished her claws and launched into a swift stinger, but Odio Alraune's attack was swiftly repulsed by Athena Alito insanely agile reaction as the latter unleashed a massive Thundercut Slash to shock the Whisperer's nerve to no end; Alraune unleashed double rose whips as she deflected the next set of Athena Alito's sweeping slash, only to have the Redeemed Guardian return the Whisperer in kind with a well-timed block against Alraune's double-rose whip attack! Athena Alito then capitalized Odio Alraune's blinded hatred by cancelling into a massive eight hit slash combo so fast that blinding light flashed through with each swipe!

Athena Alito then backed out a little in time for Jeanne to hop in with a massive Wicked Blade Cleave via Angel Slayer, forcing the Whisperer to burst into a cloud of rose petals once more, but was swiftly met after by a Witch Time influenced one-two punch, a kick in the snozz, and a swift Wicked Weave punch that slugged her good!

The latter then teleported towards the back and summoned numerous lances made of hard light and holy wind once more as she set them loose towards the enraged Whisperer.

Odio Alraune, blinded by hatred, summoned two icicle roses once more as her whips managed to neutralise the lances projectile, but was soon greeted by a deceptively fast Diamante Lance; Athena Alito's Diamante Sword transformed into said lance for use. Despite the attempted counterattack with her whip, the lance was deceptively agile enough to cause the Whisperer mistimed judgement upon her attempted deflection and be struck down by it all!

" _ **ADRPAN!"**_

Jeanne took the downtime to plough in the fun courtesy of her Malphias unleashing a high speed drill strafing through the Whisperer's Body, followed by a deceptively quick body slam from Scolopendra, and a twelve-hit slash combo – filled with overhead slashes, cross slashes, pirouette slashes, and sweeping iaijutsu slashes via her Bloody Moon and Rasetsus upon her feet.

Odio Alraune successfully blasted the lance out of her body, but Athena Alito managed to take the former's downtime to fly up to the skies and swiftly scanned through the Whisperer's weak point through her scrutinizing gaze.

" _ **Partium Excellentiam: Sanctus Fissura!" (Partisan's Preeminence: Holy Fissure in Latin)**_

Despite Alraune unleashing numerous aerial whips her way to counter, Athena Alito swiftly raised her Diamondia Shield as its glow and the shield itself blocked said whips and sent the Whispere into a keeling state.

Athena Alito then unleashed an insanely swift fissure slash that sliced through the Whisperer's body, and accompanied by a giant holy shockwave that crashed her hard upon the ground; the Redeemed Guardia then teleported back to the ground, cancelled the momentum with a swift raising of her shield, the launched herself in a flash of light to unleash a devastating stinger that tore through the Whisperer's plated body!

Alraune burst into a cloud of petals as Jeanne attempted a Tetsuzanko Stomp, to which the Whisperer launch a counterattack by means of icicle orb lasers and shards, followed by multi-directional whips, but was swiftly met by Jeanne executing pixel-perfect blocking with her Moon-of Mahaa-Kahaa and Athena Alito's Diamondia Spiral Shield!

Taking advantage of Alraune's stagger, Athena Alito struck the Whisperer's front and launch a blinding stinger, sending her crashing straight into another one of Jeanne' Tetsuzanko heel attack _from the ground up_ via Witch Time, followed by numerous gun whipping punches – cross slashes, Afterburner Kicks, rapid fisticuffs, pirouette kicks, and followed by a huge Tetsuzanko stomp and a swift Wicked Weave Punch _**split second after said heel stomp!**_

" _ **Diamante a Spirale : Furia del Vento!" (Italian for Diamond Spiral: Fury of the Wind)**_

Before Alraune could even so much as take a breath, Athena Alito greeted her by charging single-mindedly at the Whisperer herself, slamming the Whisperer with an hurricane-infused Diamondia Spiral Shield, sent her crashing into the far side of the battlefield, and unleashed a strong tornado that engulfed her as a aftermath attack, shredding through every sinews and crushed through numerous armoured parts upon her body!

The Whisperer crashed hard against a crumbled wall upon the other side of the battlefield, shaking her head in disbelief at the amount of speed both parties possessed; so did the rest...

Both Alito Athena and Jeanne stood back to back as they flawlessly unlocked through every single slime bullets, barbed projectiles, and clawed shockwaves!

"Amazing...both Jeanne and Alito..." Cocoa looked on.

"Both mistaken figure before – the Umbran Prodigy working with a Loptr-possessed Balder to restore Bayonetta's identity as Cereza; the other being forced to serve the Icy Maiden under the pretence that serving her would be the only way to serve the Fuschias – now free of their pasts regrets; their misunderstood motives now forgiven...their potentials once hindered are now released in their purest form!" Saiai nodded.

"Wait, something is happening to Cheri!" Hoto noted.

Feeling a huge surge of confidence welling up in her chest; be it by hope that things can be done, or by sheer act of folly, Cheri gritted her teeth wrapped her hand inside her sleeve, grabbed a piece of burning rubber, charged towards the Whisperer like a man possessed, and slammed said piece of burning object upon the Whisperer's weakened armoured headpiece!

"YOU BITCH!" Odio Alraune unleashed a huge burst of infernal aura that set Cheri crashing back, but a huge burst of light cushioned Cheri's impact.

" _I...I just did that? I just did that...right? How is it...?"_

Before Cheri could speak anything though, she caught sight of Athena Alito landing beside her and extending her hand to help her up after falling from the shockwave's impact.

"Alito..." Cheri gasped.

"Let's save the rest for later!" Athena Alito simpered as she materialised a spear made out of warm, comforting light and handed said spear to Cheri. "Let's save your daughter, together!"

It did not took Cheri long enough to see how that welled up emotion that caused her to smack Alraune's head in just now.

 _ **Athena Alito's Aura of Command – that warm, comforting light that gave her the same surge of confidence used to smash Odio Alraune's skull in!**_

 _If she had to save her daughter, might as well join in the fray...yes?_

 _After all, she did possess Honoka's adventurous heart – that aura sparked it up!_

" _ **Command Aura: MAXIMUM."**_

" _ **Maximum Speed and Maximum regeneration, engaged."**_

Filling the warm, holy light enveloping her being, Cheri's eyes frowned as she nodded confidently and stood up beside Athena Alito and Jeanne, who grunted in amusement.

"Nice!" Jeanne grinned. "The more, the merrier!"

"Chris...I will protect Yukiho!" Cheri shot back as Spear of Light crackled immensely with intense energy blessed by Athena Alito's aura. "There's nothing you can do nothing to stop a mother's love!"

" _ **A mother's love for her daughter - Defiant Stand: Stardust Crash!"**_

With Witch Time activated, Jeanne bypass Odio Alraune's thick plated rose armor, ensnarled her in place, and swing her towards Athena Alito.

The Redeemed Guardian proceeded to dash forth and sent the Whisperer into the air via Light Speed before the foe could even think of evading; Cheri simultaneously charged up her Spear of Light and threw it towards the sky, whereby the spears themselves materialised more light spears by the dozen, and within seconds bombarded themselves upon the heavily damaged Whisperer!

"D...Did I just did that?!" Cheri looked upon the scene – shocked and awed at what she displayed; the swiftness of it all.

"You just did!" Jeanne grinned. "Seems Alito's determination to help others materialised itself as an Aura of Command – able to influence others into getting up and does stuff – like it did to you!"

Athena Alito gave a bright smile and nodded, just as Odio Alraune snuck up behind to launch a swift stinger attack followed by several converging spiky whips!

" _Nice try, Chris!"_

Within a split second, Athena Alito darted away in a flash of light and managed to dodge the consecutive converging infernal shockwaves following soon after, supercharged her senses with Light Speed yet again, delivered a triple slash combo that scorched Odio Alraune's body deeply, and ended off the combo by bashing the latter's head in with the Diamondia Spiral Shield and launching a diagonal slash across her body in a blinding flash!

Throwing all sense of rational behind her, the enraged Odio Alraune engaged in rapid fisticuffs while unleashing numerous icicle orbs via her giant Icicle Roses, but both Jeanne and Athena Alito bob and weaved their way out of the attack, with said attacks redirecting themselves back towards Cheri.

Anticipating that such attack would happen, Athena Alito activated her Genesis Flight System, dashed back towards Cheri in an instant, and raised her shield to reflect every attack towards a staggered Odio Alraune!

" _ **Alito, NOW!"**_

Realising huge amount of energy glowing behind her back, Athena Alito nodded as she swiftly ducked below, giving way to a determined Cheri hurling the glowing Spear of Light straight towards the Whisperer before she could react, sending her towards a grinning Jeanne who sent her sky high via a Wicked Weave Uppercut, followed by a well-placed Witch Time-influenced triple slash Angel Slayer combo, rapid-fire kicks from her Lt Col Slade, and ended off with a massive Tetsuzanko horizontal kick!

Odio Alraune managed to recover swiftly mid-air ad launched an equally swift rose-whip towards both Athena Alito and Cheri, but the Redeemed Guardian anticipated Odio's arcane energy spikes, swiftly raised her shield, bolted straight to the air to sent the surprised Whisperer crashing down with _**Partisan's Preeminence: Holy Fissure,**_ bashed her skull in with _**Diamante a Spirale : Furia del Vento**_ via her Diamondia Spiral Shield, unleashed numerous punch and kicks while cancelling to and fro said manoeuvres to blitz through the Whisperer, bob and weaved and even _**blocked**_ Odio Alraune's whip and claw combos flawlessly, and finished off the combo by cancelling into a devastatingly extreme _**Holy Blitz: Sacred Strike**_ slash combo!

By ducking below shortly after her slash combo was done, Athena Alito gave way for Cheri clearance for her to throw a charged up Holy Comet Lance strike straight towards Odio Alraune with such velocity that the spear soon sent the Whisperer careening towards the other side of the battlefield within seconds flat – covering a good 300 meteres!

"No...Cheri...HOW?! YOU BITCH!" Odio Alraune snarled. "You dare to deny your sins - the fact that you bore a child as fucked up as Yukiho?! And you, Alito, HOW?!"

"Just because they quarrel? Just because I agreed with Yukiho on certain points occasionally, like Honoka's weight problems? Just because she supported A-RISE? That's enough for you to judge her?" Cheri frowned.

"That twisted mind of yours..." Athena Alito shook her head. "Sure, their bonds may not be perfect, but neither does yours! They are learning, and though they bicker much just like any other siblings would they genuinely care for each other in the end; unlike your selfish ways of wanting Honoka and Muse all to yourself! Yukiho recognised Honoka's strengths, and despite Honoka's weakness and constant quarrels about said negatives is willing to acknowledge them, love them, share the latter's happiness with others, and help Team Muse along the way! But you just let hatred and sorrow consumed you, blind you to the truth!"

"You think that whoever doubted Muse or are Muse's adversity at that time to be your greatest enemies, and all because of your fear to accept your weakness and face that fearful past of yours, instead choosing to let yourself be consumed by the fear of it all. Believe you me; 'Pity' does not even begin to describe the kind of state you are right now!" Athena Alito continued.

"You just keep wangsting about it a lot, Chris!" Jeanne shrugged. "If Alito have the chance to look into herself and fully embraced the fact that her past isn't always filled with sorrow and grief, who's to stop you? You just choose poorly, motherfucker!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Odio Alraune flared up as she shook her head in absolute denial; Chris's aura engulfing her in more hatred malfesting upon her heart and soul as she unleashed a giant shockwave that nearly threw the present members off balance.

"If only you had beg for mercy...then mayhaps I would have spared your life! But now...ALL BETS ARE OFF!" Odio Alraune roared as she stomp the ground on all fours, finally revealing as a half-dragon-like abomination with spiky shoulder pads, purplish tail, giant dragon-like claws draped with slime, and a grotesque looking belly!

 _ **Whisperer of Grief and Sorrow**_

 _ **DRACONIAN - ODIO ALRAUNE**_

"Man...You look even uglier than what I have expected! Is that what my Umbran Sister has to fight with when rescuing me? Blergh!" Jeanne dismissed it with disgust.

"SILENCE!" Draconian Alraune snarled as she clenched her fists. "Ah...I can feel her anguish...really...delicious anguish! I will destroy her after her torture...so I will be the one whom Honoka can call a REAL MOTHER!"

"You know, all those dumb muscle of yours; thinking that size means everything, eh?" Jeanne frowned.

"What I lack is deterrence and power...as long as I have those, and as long as I have those at fault at my mercy, I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO SEE MUSE RETURN!" Draconian Odio Alraune roared.

Cheri shook her head as anger coursed through her veins and mind, but she felt a soft, reassuring grip upon her left shoulder as she looked over and saw Athena Alito nodding firmly.

"We will save your daughter, you have our words!" Athena Alito nodded with determined frown upon her face.

"Don't mind her boasting, Cheri!" Jeanne agreed. "We can show them that she's all talk and no go!"

Cheri looked down for a moment, felt the light aura warming up her heart, and clenched her Spear of Light tightly as she stood up; she nodded firmly in return.

"Jeanne, thanks; Alito...?" Cheri asked.

"Yes, Miss Cheri?" Athena Alito wondered.

"It's good to have you back – couldn't have asked for a better timing!" Cheri nodded as she stood back to back with Jeanne ad the Redeemed Guardian together.

"Would say the same for you, Cheri; you certainly do have Honoka's optimism and adventurous heart on the top!" Athena Alito nodded.

"Now that's the eyes I wana see from the mother of Honoka!" Jeanne grinned as the trio shot out all at once...

" _ **Now, RELEASE YUKIHO KOUSAKA BACK AT ONCE!"**_

Odio Alraune spread out her arms and unleashed streams of icicle and dark infernal energies laced with spikes erupting from the ground, her palms, and even the skies in a huge wave-like crash!

" _ **LET'S SEE IF YOU TRY, BITCH!"**_

Jeanne transformed into her Lynx mode and weaved her way out of the area of effect; both Athena Alito and Cheri Kousaka closed their eyes and spun their weapons, planted them in place, and gathered large amounts of arcane energy i a circular runic platform just as the remaining Infernal Streams homed in upon the duo!

" _ **Revelation's Lance: Celestial Ray!"**_

Both Athena Alito and Cheri unleashed a huge ray of holy arcane energy that scorched through the barbed whips-icicle orbs combo, blasted the dragon-like avatar of hate back several feet, and sent it tripping and crashing down the hard floor!

Jeanne whipped out her Rasetsu on both her hands and feet, and unleashed an uppercut slash via the Rasetsu upon her feet; the Whisperer of Grief and Sorrow quickly picked herself up and returned in kind with a massive 360 degree tail slam, but Jeanne dodged it with relative ease and countered with a massive Wicked Weave Uppercut while scorching forth the foe's body with even more arcane bullets blasting at high speed!

Despite this setback, Odio Alraune roared as she unleashed a swift uppercut slash that let loose giant icicle shockwaves coming the trio's way, which Jeanne managed to dodge handily; the Whisperer followed up by an immediate downward claw strike attempting to catch Jeanne by surprise, but was greeted by Jeanne's Moth Within!

Athena Alito raised her Diamondia Shield within one second of the icicle shockwaves converging towards both Cheri and her, blocked it successfully with immense ease, unleashed numerous blitzes slashes right across Odio Alraune's belly, slicing through every vessels and sinews, scorching them into oblivion, and sliced through its scaly armor like hot butter!

"Through the hardships, I will remember the allies whom I will protect! _**Lancia di Rivelazione: Memorie di un mille Sun!" (Revelation's Lance: Memories of a Thousand Sun in Italian)**_

With a massive stinger that pierced through a surprised Odio Alraune, Athena Alito activated Light Speed once more, blitz slash her way through the Whisperer in numerous light portals placed in a compass formation, bombarded the Whisperer in all said formation _ **all at once in rapid and relentless successions,**_ and ended off the combo by dashing circles around Odio Alraune and scorching her body with _**thousands of light orbs that homed in on**_ her as 'prominences'!

"CHERI, NOW!"

Odio Alraune roared as both Athena Alito and Jeanne ducked their head down, only for the Whisperer to be greeted by a glaring light from Cheri's Spear of Light itself!

" _ **YOU WON'T HURT MY DAUGHTER, YOU MONSTER!"**_

Within a split second of taunting, Cheri unleashed a giant Celestial Blaster that scorched through the Whisperer's entire dragon-like body; the former's determination added more pressure and power across the blast that it melted several plated parts of Alraune's scales off!

"Woah! Did...did Cheri just did that shizzle?!" Cocoa gaped her jaw in awe.

"It seems she did; Athena Alito's Command Aura must have blessed raise Cheri's morale to the top, akin to how a general treats his man with utmost respect and love.

"JEANNE! ALITO! PLEASE!" Cheri shot out.

Knowing the time is ripe, Jeanne dashed forth as she grabbed the weakened Whisperer of Hatred and Sorrow, _**suplexed the damned dragon-like Whisperer of Hatred and Sorrow twice, then sent her crashing down in a massive piledriver!**_

Athena Alito unleashed numerous _**Sanctus Blitz: Percute Sacra**_ slashes with her Diamante morphing into a giant lance to increase its damage via its audible sharpness, ending off with a giant slice across the abdomen where the Whisperer caged Yukiho's soul!

Jeanne, without any hesitation, mustered out her strength to grab the icky abdomen shielding, building up Gigaton Energies and swiftly tore through one half of the shielding with relative ease!

A huge surge of anger coursed through Odio Alraune's veins as she roared and unleashed a giant infernal shockwave that threw the people present back, with Jeanne and Athena Alito managing to prevent them from tumbling any further by saving them just in time.

"YOU ALL SHALL DIE!"

Odio Alraune roared as she stood up straight, gathered large amounts of hatred on both pair of dragon-like palms and forehead, and unleashed them in a massive barrage towards the team!

"I beg to differ, you motherfucker!"

Jeanne switched in between Lynx Within and her normal form, granting her invincibility as she unleashed a giant Wicked Blade Slash via her Angel Slayer katana, and cutting the Whisperer's attack short as she roared and stomp across the battlefield to find an opening.

Cheri, however, cut Odio Alraune's finding short as she uthrew her Spear of Light into the skies once more to unleash Stardust Crash, and sent the Whisperer tumbling down to a waiting Athena Alito who proceeded to surround the foe with numerous light orbs yet again and unleash _**Lancia di Rivelazione: Memorie di un mille Sun**_ for the second time _ **!**_

Within a few seconds, Odio Alraune unleashed numerous streams of icicle energies once more as she opened up a giant vacuum portal, gathering in the streams of icicle energies into one giant icicle globe and slowly pulling in the team into its core!

" _ **Genesis Flight System: ENERGY MAXIMUM."**_

" _ **Diamondia Spiral Shield: Holy Barrier of the Saintly Maiden!"**_

Numerous slabs of diamonds began erupting from the ground up, formed massive dome-shaped structures upon Athena Alito's command via the Diamante, and were promptly infused with immense Holy energy from her aura itself; the vacuum current could do nothing to absorb in the sturdy structure!

"DIE!"  
Both Jeanne and Athena Alito, however, were able to dodge past the point-blank giant icicle wave motion blaster from Odio Alraune's chest, swiftly dodged past the following blast _from the ground up_ via detection of the Whisperer's energy, dodged through Odio Alraune's Crush Claw-Icicle Waves combo gracefully, and unleashed forth their own brand of counterattack as fast as the crow flies!  
 _ **"FUCK OFF!"**_

Jeanne clapped her hands once and unleashed an aura of both white and black – materialising the aura of both Godoka and Homucifer's blessings – with a mixture of her own as she activated Umbran Climax; the Umbran Prodigy proceeded to bust out lengthy kicks, sweeping kicks, sweeping punches and cross punches in the kisser, heel stomps, unleashed rapid-fire fisticuffs straight upon Odio's abdomen, summoned Madama Styx and blasting forth the Whisperer with a massive explosive headbutt, and ended off her combo by unleashing devastating barrages of rocket-infused kicks via her Lt Col Slade!

" _ **Now's my turn!"**_

Athena Alito bust out her _**Sanctus Blitz: Percute Sacra**_ sword slashes so swift and precise that Cheri, Cocoa, Hoto, and Saiai could swear that all they saw was just flashes of light bursting forth once every few seconds, with the Redeemed Guardian Maiden occasionally switching to and from her Lance and Sword Mode to burn through Odio's scaly armor!

Athena Alito, then dashed in back and forth to cancel the lag between her movements while striking hard upon the numerous energy slashes and rose whips unleashed via her Diamante Lance, then swiftly teleported towards the crazed Whisperer, and unleashed numerous sweeping agile sword slashes while rapidly jumping off Odio Alraune's giant body!

"Defying conventional physics by means of dodging? Hang on a tic, isn't that doable only in video games? How can she even do this sort of momentum cancellation?" Cocoa gaped.

"Her flight systems and her supercharged nerves must have allowed her the ability to react way faster than conventional means of dashing in between attacks..." Saiai commented.

Cheri frowned as she threw the spear into the skies; the spear charged up large amounts of electrical and holy energies as it crashed upon Odio Alraune as a giant light meteor-like strike, scorching even more of the Whisperer's sinful flesh and blinding her sight! The mother of Honoka and Yukiho then dashed forth to slash upon the armored belly, plunged the spear upon it, and let loose a giant sweeping slash that scorched through the protective tendrils across the Whisperer's armor!

Odio Alraune launched an immediate counterattack – a massive tail spin that caught Cheri offguard, but Athena Alito anticipated said attack via her Project Ventus's arcane magic readings, teleported right in front of the surprised mother to parry with her Diamondia Shield, and joined their hands together as they blitz past the Draconian within a split second!

Odio Alraune roared as she extracted upon the energies from Yukiho's soul, charged up large amounts of hatred upon a huge runic portal, and unleashed said globe as giant icicle tendrils converging one another to strike their prey!

Managing to telegraph the attack via the runic portal, the trio managed to dodge out of harm's way with numerous seconds to spare, but Cheri's eyes widened in horror as she soon found out that she was standing _just right below Odio Alraune's runic portal meant for a second tendril eruption!_

Athena Alito swiftly dashed forth, twirled her lance, unleashed numerous slashes towards the converging tendrils, wrapped her arms around Cheri, and finished off the tendrils with a clean Thundercut straight across their thick stalks!

Just as she let Cheri loose, however, a giant barbed whip ensnarled upon Athena Alito by surprise and grappled her back towards the smirking Draconian Odio Alraune.

Athena Alito, though, managed to connect her Diamante Lance upon Odio Alraune's dragon-like claws, swiftly somersaulted in a overhead spin, and leapt off from the dragon claws itself!

 _ **"DEFENSE MATRIX ACTIVATED: GENESIS FLIGHT SYSTEM'S REACTION PROPULSION GENERATORS MAXIMISED."**_

Athena Alito then swiftly teleported left and right, calculated the distances between each and every single arcane streams and whips unleashed rom Odio Alraune, dodged out several converging whips via numerous graceful pirouette spins and barrel rolls, activated Light Speed to slow down time in her own vision, and swiftly plunged her diamond lance upon the surprised Whisper of Hatred on the chest itself!

The Diamante glowed immensely as it charged enough holy energies to scorch through Odio Alraune's tough dragon-like armor and sliced a huge chunk of flesh away, inflicting severe burning damage as the resulting explosion blasted the giant figure several feet away!

Jeanne appeared right behind the Whisperer's back, _grabbed the giant tail with both pair of hands,_ threw the gigantic figure as a slingshot, summoned Malphas to drill Odio Alraune hard towards its chest, blitzed towards her via Owl Within's Umbran Spear, unleashed numerous flurries of punches and kicks, leapt towards the skies, unloaded numerous charged Umbran Bullets in a beautiful pirouette that tore through the Whisperer's entire being with relentless force, and ended off with a overhead Wicked Weave Stomp!

Draconian Odio Alraune gritted her teeth as she attempted to get back up, but was only greeted by a pair of Madama Styx's fists pinning the gigantic figure down; Athena Alito plunged her Diamante Lance through the other half of the belly's shell, charged up large amounts of scorching holy energy upon her Lance, and tore through the entire piece within seconds flat while sending the Whisperer into a painful frenzy!

"Alito! Are you okay?!" Cheri shot out worryingly as she managed to stop Athena Alito from being thrown back further by the Odio Alraune's shockwave.

"I am alright, Miss Cheri!" Athena Alito simpered as Cheri helped her up. "I should be the one who's asking you in return."

Cheri nodded as she gave a reassuring smile.

"You're still as pathetic as before, Chris!" Jeanne taunted.

Both Athena Alito and Cheri stared towards the eyes of the Whisperer's gaze, undaunted by the towering draconic figure seething at her teeth.

"Chris, I can't believe you're willing to cross your own morals and bring yourself to this state!" Cheri followed.

"Give it up, Chris!" Athena Alito frowned. "For as many times as you would force your beliefs and wangst down our throats, so will every one of us show you otherwise – the Hope in our hearts!"

Blinded by hatred, Odio Alraune fell for the trio's taunt hook, line, and sinker as she threw every sense of rationality away and unleashed numerous shockwaves by crushing the floors beneath her!

Jeanne's eyes glowed purple as she summoned the Godoka and Homucifer's aura once more via Umbran Climax; Athena Alito's eyes glowed blue as she gathered large amounts of holy energy upon her Project Ventus, channelled into her Diamondia Spiral Shield, and unleashed the aura – along with Jeanne's Umbran Explosion – to repulse every single Shockwave of Hatred unleashed from Odio Alraune's massive dragon claws!

"NOW!"

Jeanne – still under Uimbran Climax Mode – swiftly unleashed numerous sweeping Wicked Blade slashes, Wicked Blade pirouettes, Wicked Blade Crosses, summoned Diomedes to unleash a giant cleave slash, a Wicked Blade pinwheel with her Rasetsus feet, spun around in a pirouette spin once more as Diomedes drilled itself from the ground up to impale the Whisperer, and charged across in a massive stinger as _**Mictlantecuhtli**_ drilled past its foe's massive body!

Athena Alito twirled her Diamante Sword, morphed it into her Diamante Lance as she placed it close to her face horizontally like a knighted soldier, executed _**Lance di Rivelazione: Di Gaia Santuario,**_ commanded the materialised light lance projectiles from said attack to blast upon the staggered Whisperer of Sorrow relentlessly, followed by _**Partium Excellentiam: Percute Sacra Aurora –**_ Athena Alito's scrutinizing gaze allowed her to struck hard at Odio Alraune's unarmoured parts with forceful teleport holy slashes, jabs, and overhead cleaves in multiple directions – and ended off the massive combo by a supercharged _**Sanctus Blitz: Percute Sacra**_ slashes! __

 _ **(Partium Excellentiam: Percute Sacra Aurora is called "Partisan's Preeminence: The Sacred Strike of Dawn" in Latin)**_

Jeanne then twirled around in a sweeping kick motion twice, cancelled into numerous Infernal Weave Punches cancelled the last hit by switching into her Inferno Slayer – Jeanne's emerald counterpart to Bayonetta's Chernobog scythe – swiftly twirled around as a giant Infernal Scythe Blades ripped around the Whisperer's flesh as a giant Reaper Tornado, unleashed _**Mictlantecuhtli**_ to drill from the ground up once again, switched into rapid-fire Infernal Weave fisticuffs with her All 4 One pistols, and unleashed Madama Styx's wrath as a massive headbutt!

The headbutt was so strong that it nearly cracked the protective light barrier that was protecting the garden area upon Otonokizaka Academy!

"She's weakened for now! Go for it, Alito!" Jeanne shot out.

Athena Alito rushed forward, unleashed _**Partisan's Preeminence: The Sacred Strike of Dawn,**_ pinned one of the dragon claw down with the Diamante Lance, pinned upon the other dragon claw with a huge beam of hard light, dodged past the Alraune's attempted tail swipe, threw the Diamondia Spiral Shield as a massive boomerang of wind and pure light, and sliced the giant tail into two!

The Redeemed Guardian then charged swiftly towards the vulnerable Whisperer, dug both of her bare hands deep inside the remaining weakened tendrils while resisting the corrosive acid burning through her flesh, tore them out with every bit of her strength drew from Athena Alito's Command Aura, and promptly caught a weakened Yukiho's soul into her arms...

"Yukiho! YUKIHO!" Cheri rushed forward to Athena Alito's side, slowly shaking the barely-conscious soul of her second daughter in the hopes of any signs of responses...

No response at all...

"Yukiho, please! Just wake up! WAKE UP!"

"Now you see, Miss Cheri?! How it feels to lose a loved one? HOW IT FEELS TO BE IN MY SHOES? THE FEELING OF ABJECT DESPAIR BECAUSE OF A LOSS OF A LOVED ONE, HUH?!" Odio Alraune raised her voice.

"Yukiho, please!" Cheri shook her head as tears began forming on her eyes; the risk of losing Yukiho if she never woke up seems high enough...

However, Cheri felt a soft grip upon her left shoulder as she looked up and saw a determined Athena Alito reassuring her.

"Cheri..." said Athena Alito as she nodded softly. "Let's help her; call her back together!"

Athena Alito then closed her eyes and spread her arms out wide; both her Diamante Lance and Diamondia Spiral Shield floated in mid-air right in front of her as both weapons started glowing with a soft shade of yellow and silver.

Soon enough streams of holy and wind energies began dancing around the Diamante Lance, infused themselves upon the lance's body, and set the weapon to glow immensely like a star emitting rays of hope upon the dark clouds of despair.

Sure thing, Yukiho might be the one who teased and scolded Honoka in the past...

And yes, it certainly is irritating, frustrating, and rage-inducing even – Athena Alito herself could never deny that, she was Muse's co-producer after all...

But now? Now it's just that – pointless in feeling any sort of hatred towards Yukiho.

In the end, Yukiho did support Muse and decided to carry on their legacy via the Idol Research Club, right?

So...was there even a point in feeling vengeance?

 _ **NO.**_

Unlike Chris, Athena Alito knew that despite those quarrels lay something meaningful between both Yukiho and Honoka themselves.

They still cared for each other; it was just that they have different...methods to show their affection.

They might quarrel; they might fight, and they might fall out, but what other family would not?

 _ **In the end of the day, Yukiho would never wanted Muse to disband at all – it was Muse's decision to do that in the first place – she cared for them, even supported them!**_

 _ **Heck, she even registered into Otonokizaka Academy just so she could continue Muse's legacy via the Idol Research Club!**_

 _ **When push comes to shove, Yukiho did care for her sister;**_ _**Chris's hatred just consumed her to a point where she thought Yukiho's action was just to cover up her so called 'crimes' – hubris disguised as humility.**_

No family was completely perfect; not even the Fuschias, not even the Gnades...

 _Forgiveness..._

People forgave Alito – a Wind Maiden who previously had fallen from grace, and subjectively worse off compared to Yukiho...

So...who's to stop Alito from forgiving Yukiho?

No one.

 _ **Because whatever it was, it would never match up to the atrocities her former master had committed!**_

" _Yukiho...I forgive you!"_

" _ **Ventus Divino: Sanctus et Benedictus de Lumine!" (Divine Wind: Blessings of the Holy Light in Latin)**_

Within seconds of chanting said incantations, the Diamante Lance unleashed numerous streams of holy wind and light beams as burst into a flash of yellow and white light; petals scattered about as they rode through the holy wind, bringing forth a soothing calm and casting a soft, warm glow upon the ones present and the unconscious Yukiho.

Upon opening up her eyes after the temporary flash of light, Cheri heard a familiar soft, pained groan...

"Yukiho! Thank goodness, thank goodness!" Cheri wiped her tears away in sheer, utter relief and joy.

"M...Mother? Where am I?" Yukiho spoke weakly. "M...Mrs Nishikino? Principal Minami? Mrs Yazawa?"

"You mean you didn't remember anything?" Saiai wondered.

"I just...recalled... a rose body figure with Chris's voice...snarling me in the next second and I somehow heard a familiar voice...ugh..." Yukiho shook her head weakly just as she set her sight upon the blonde maiden. "And that figure...is she...?"

Cheri nodded in relief. "Yes, it's Alito."

The Redeemed Guardian heaved a sigh of relief as she nodded and gave a soft smile.

"It's good to see you again, Miss Yukiho." Athena Alito nodded softly.

"You mean...you mean you defected from Chris's decadence?" Yukiho wondered.

"You know about it, huh?" Athena Alito sighed softly.

"Mother...told me about your defection towards...Chris's genocide after her first assault on Otonokizaka...was thwarted..." Yukiho replied weakly. "Thank goodness...and sorry..."

"Sorry for?" Athena Alito wondered.

"Wonder Zone..." Yukiho gave a dry smile.

"Don't ever be, Yukiho." Athena Alito smiled softly. "Let bygones be bygones; wouldn't want just a small thing to be blown out of proportion, right?"

Yukiho gave a weak smile once more.

"Have no fear; you are safe now, yeah?" Jeanne nodded in reply. "You need to take a rest while we finish up this mess that Alito's former master created!"

"Jeanne...thank you too..." Yukiho gave a sigh of relief as her soul began glowing purple once more and floated mid-air; her soul was returning to whence it came – her physical body.

"We will have plenty of time to talk later, Miss Yukiho!" Athena Alito nodded confidently as she waved the soul goodbye. "Now, you may rest, Sister of Honoka Kousaka."

"It's good to have you back...Alito-sempai." Yukiho agreed in full.

"Now, now, don't ever stop for a rest on your way back to your body!" Jeanne grinned as she winked.

"Thanks, Jeanne." Yukiho simpered.

Odio Alraune, who powered down back to her humanoid mode gritted her teeth and shook her head in disbelief as she struggled to get up in both feet, her anger boiling inside whatever she called 'her heart', or perhaps what's left of it.

"Impossible...IMPOSSIBLE! HOW IS THIS CLICHE BE EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Odio Alraune shot back, Chris's voice reverbed with tinges of disbelief and fear...

Athena Alito then turned back towards the Whisperer with a calm frown upon her face.

"Yeah? Why else do you expect Miss Jeanne to be called back by Miss Bayonetta when the former is facing the same situation as Yukiho right now?" Athena Alito frowned calmly. "I doubt that it's something that you would understand; your hatred had consumed you way too much; disallowed you to see reason!"

"Seems your hatred not only disallowed you to see reason, but also prevented you from fighting properly; you just act like an immature child expecting everything to go your way!" Jeanne taunted.

"Freedom...freedom is a lie! THAT'S WHAT I FINALLY KNOW!" Chris's voice roared and reverbed through Odio Alraune once more. "You and Yukiho restrained her freedom...RESTRAINED WHATEVER FREEDOM SHE HAD LEFT! THAT IS WHAT YOU ALL TAUGHT ME; FREEDOM IS NOTHING BUT JUST FUCKING WORDS!"

"Is it because of the Wonder Zone incident? Is it just because of Honoka gaining weight years ago? Just because they somewhat scolded her for that? And just because they placed her on a diet with the hopes of getting her back on track so as to win Love Live?" Athena Alito frowned. "They are doing this diet thing for her good! And yes, sure, the Wonder Zone incident had made us feel anguish, hate, and even resentment towards Yukiho's teasing...but if only you understood that this was just harmless fun; they were siblings, and maybe – think about this for a second – that this might be how they interact at times?"

"And for that...YOU FORGIVE HER?!"

"There's no point in bearing a grudge that was long forgiven by Honoka and other people involved; they are family, and maybe that's what they do sometimes. Yet, I know one thing for sure; they still cared for each other, just like a real family should despite all the quarrels!" Athena Alito nodded softly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!" Chris roared. "I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU; SHOULD HAVE ABANDONED YOU THE MOMENT THE FUSCHIAS DIED! YOU SUPPORT THE ENEMIES, YOU JUDAS!"

"So...I am just nothing but a traitor to you now, huh?" Athena Alito took a deep breath as a single tear streaked down her left eye. "Looks like Jeanne was right...you are now in a point where not even reason can light up the darkness and hatred festered upon your eyes, heart, and soul...is it?"

Jeanne then patted softly upon Athena Alito's left shoulder and gave a reassuring nod.

"Don't blame yourself for this, Alito." Jeanne replied. "You have done your best; it's not you – it's her."

Nothing more needs to be said.

Alito knew, even her dark self – whom she had accepted it as part of who she was – knew that she did her best.

Heck, even Saiai, Cocoa, Cheri, and Hoto did not blame her for Chris's descent at all!

" _You're still a good person!"_

That's right...

Kaori, Kousei, Kako Takafuji, and even the once orphaned children whom she had become a mother-figure towards them still believed that she was a good person...

She was still a good person finally given a chance to prove herself...and she did!

If any, even the souls that she released upon Paradiso – Mount of Trials believed that too; she earned their trust, after all.

It was not her fault that Chris couldn't come back to the side of good...

Is it certainly regrettable? Maybe.

Is it sad? Cross her heart it was!

Could it have been prevented?

You betcha!

But Athena Alito knew that she had did the best she could; it was never her fault so much as it was _**Chris's refusal to open up, to accept help, and to even go so far as to accept that there is life, love, hope, and happiness after all the sorrows they have suffered over the years.**_

 _ **It was Chris's own fault to begin with; her selfishness born from sorrow, and vice-versa.**_

 _ **Like a cycle...a cycle of hatred.**_

 _ **Besides...Alito was never alone in the first place!**_

"Miss Jeanne...I thank you." Athena Alito simpered. __

"It's all on you now, Alito! Show her your redeemed determination! Show her good!" Jeanne nodded.

"Wait...shouldn't the honor go to you and Cheri?" Athena Alito wondered.

"Well, you wanted to break your bonds with that bloodthirsty maiden of hatred, right?" Jeanne simpered. "Well now is your chance _to end that bond you have been tied yourself to with that Maiden's unjust cause!"_

"Alito..." Saiai nodded readily. "We always knew that you are good all along; now's the time to prove to her that you are not a slave to her unjustified whims!"

"Remember what I said about the differences between improving oneself and changing so much that one's own moral is lost being a fine line?" Hoto nodded along. "You have found the line, took a step back, and now...finish that discovery!"

"Alito..." Cheri nodded in agreement. "Please..."

"Actually, don't you have a score to settle with Alraune, since she did capture your soul before...?" Athena Alito simpered.

"I have my fair share of fun, Alito!" Jeanne grinned, the smiled calmly. "Besides, I believe that this fight holds more significance than I do. You don't need me to spell it out again about the importance, yeah?"

"Jeanne...thank you!" Athena Alito bowed.

The rest were game, set and match...

" _My dark self..."_

" _My family..."_

" _The orphaned children of whom I have taken care over the years..."_

" _Muse..."_

" _A-RISE..."_

" _Kousei..."_

" _Kaori..."_

" _Kako Takafuji..."_

" _And the Fuschias..."_

" _For once I thought that I have failed just because I go against you...Chris."_

" _But now I know; now I know that to go against my own morals, my own right, and succumbing to my own past grief and sorrows would be to truly fail the Fuschias' last wishes!"_

Placing every hopes, dreams, and memories – happy, sad, anguish, sorrow, and hopeful – Athena Alito raised her Diamante Lance as it morphed itself with such excessive light energy bursting forth upon said weapon itself; Athena Alito's Genesis Flight System morphed and materialised as _**NINE**_ majestic angelic wings!

" _The Nine wings representing the nine most important people that impacted her life from the past till now..."_ Saiai simpered.

" _Incredible..."_ Hoto simpered.

"Welp, at least she is not suffering as much anymore!" Cocoa chuckled softly.

With the nine lights from Alito's strongest memories infusing themselves upon the nine angelic Genesis Flight Wings, Athena Alito's aura glowed more intensely than ever; the holy aura that erupted upon the skies parted the bloody clouds rumbling across the skies as it gave way to a beautiful breaking dawn!

" _Beyond the boundaries, we shall take a stand!"_

" _Treasure the memories with our pair of hands!"_

" _Be it rain or shine, we might rise or fall..."_

" _From the ashes of our sorrows we shall rise!"_

" _Catch the sun with our hands - the blessings of Hope!"_

" _The meaning of Humanity lies within US ALL!"_

The Holy Aura and the Divine Wind accumulated themselves upon the Diamante Lance as Athena Alito's aura glowed as bright as the stars that made up the galaxies; her nine wings spread out majestically as feathers beautifully danced to the holy wind's rhythm!

The aura glowed so intensely that streams of light began pouring out and quickly materialised itself as a host of _**nine valkyries made out of pure, holy light and divine wind given form!**_

 _ **Guardian of Valkyries**_

 _ **ATHENA ALITO – VALHALLA MODE**_

"Woah...wait, WHAT?! Did she...did she just summon what I think she did?! VALKYRIES?!" Hoto gasped in surprise; her mouth agape and her eyes wide open with utter shock.

" _ **SANTUARIO FINALE: LA DANZA DELLE VALCHIRIE!" (Italian for 'Final Sanctuary: The Dance of the Valkyries')**_

With a wave of her hand as she raised her Diamante Lance, Athena Alito shot forth the order for the Valkyries to charge through, bombarded Odio Alraune's Desperation Rose Whips, and swiftly scorched through the Whisperer 's scaly armor, flesh, and bones with rapiers of hard light and relentless velocity!

The Redeemed Guardian then charged towards the staggered Odio Alraune with her charged Diamondia Shield, bashed the Whisperer's skull in, and caught her in a blinding flash of light.

The next thing the Whisperer knew was that she found herself in the middle of a circular platform made of pure light, filled with nine smaller circ les of light, and with inscriptions of Latin around it.

Despite realising where she was at, the staggered Odio Alraune was swiftly struck down by numerous slashes from the Valkyries from all nine directions inside the holy circle, with Athena Alito appearing in front of the trapped Whisperer, alternated gracefully between numerous spin slash, pirouette slashes, sweeping slashes, and cross slashes by lag cancelling via raising her Diamondia Spiral Shield i split second intervals!

Athena Alito then rose to the air, swiftly ensnarled the Whisperer with numerous chains made of pure light and the holy wind, commanded the nine Valkyries of Light to dissipate, and supercharged the Diamante Lance into a glowing weapon of immense, crackling power as it extended to the length of a Shinkansen Bullet Train!

Flashes of lightning spread across the skies as thunder rumbled across the horizon for all to hear...

" _ **Au Revoir**_!"

Within a second, Athena Alito swiftly launched herself and let loose a instantaneous diagonal cut across Odio Alraune's very being...

Soon after, Athena Alito landed upon the other side of the holy circle as thunder began rumbling more than ever...

And then, a huge pillar of holy light erupted from the ground, sending the Whisperer of Hatred into absolute anguish as the light pillar scorched through every fibres of her pure, hateful flesh; Athena Alito's back faced against the explosion letting out a soft, subtle sigh of relief.

Hymns echoed through the skies; feathers began falling gracefully upon the holy wind's current into the soft ground...

The battle was done...

Otonokizaka was saved; though damaged in areas, they would thrive again upon its multi-cultural roots.

"Incredible..." Hoto simpered. "And to think Cheri can join in too..."

"I guess not even describing it would suffice, say?" Cocoa shrugged and chuckled softly.

"True." Saiai nodded softly.

A fatally wounded Odio Alraune struggled to get up; streams of black hate began dissipating into thin air...

"Chris...your fear of failure is what gets you; all you ever wanted was things to go ever so smoothly – wanting perfection in any areas. Didn't Mr and Mrs Fuschia ever teach you about the detriments of perfection?" Athena Alito sighed.

"That's only because no one...has ever experienced said perfection yet!" Chris's voice echoed angrily. "All I want was for Muse to be back; to feel the warmth that once slipped through my hands!"

"Muse's disbandment doesn't spell the end, Chris; Muse would forever be in our hearts no matter where we go!" Athena Alito shot back. "You may call me a traitor, but I call it freeing myself from an unjustified and selfish cause!"

Odio Alraune cussed as she erupted in a huge tower of light – the aftershock effect of Athena Alito's ultimate attack claimed whatever was left of the Whisperer's body...

"Then so be it, Chris..." Athena Alito claimed. "What matters most now, is that I'm finally free from your cause..."

Sunlight began to part the dark, crimson clouds as the sun rose once again; the battle was won...for now.

Athena Alito landed gracefully upon the hardened ground while Cheri, Saiai, Hoto, Cocoa, and Jeanne soon gathered around her, all relieved...

Shortly after landing on the ground, however, Athena Alito stumbled for a few seconds before plunging the Diamante Lance on the ground and kneeled on her left leg to keep her stand.

"Alito! Alito! Are you okay there?!" Cheri shot out in worry.

"Yeah..." Athena Alito took a deep breath soon and heaved a sigh of relief as she picked herself amidst the dust. "I can't transform back yet – though - due to my systems needing to adjust and adapt upon my new form."

Without even hazarding a guess, Cheri ran towards the Athena Alito and embraced her; tears forming upon her eyes as she relief washed over her eyes and soul...

"Woah...Miss Cheri, there's no need for that..." Athena Alito replied; astonished at what happened.

"Just let her be, Alito; after all the things happened, can you blame her?" Jeanne simpered.

Athena Alito smiled wistfully. "Yeah...I'm sure. Yukiho barely made it; what a relief..."

The rest looked on as Cheri continued to cry in relief, wearing a relieved smile – even Jeanne could not lie, that was a huge relief.

"There...there, Mrs Kousaka..." Athena Alito chuckled softly.

The battle had won...the day was saved yet again.

 _ **After minutes of recalling what happened in Paradiso...**_

"Interesting...I knew that Antonio-sensei have written about this myth before based on several clues he found in Vigrid, but they are nonetheless shrouded as myths till now." Saiai nodded softly.

"So...that's what you call, a Paladin?" Cocoa wondered. "What's a Paladin?"

"In laymen terms, paladins are guardian knights who use their holy powers to protect the ones whom he or she cares for – allies, friends, families, loved ones, and innocent people – and to strike down evil." Hoto nodded.

"Wow..." Cocoa looked on, amazed. "Color me the heck surprised! If the legends are indeed true, Alito had been through a lot...thank goodness."

"Think nothing of it, Miss Cocoa." Athena Alito simpered.

"Think nothing? I mean, you allowed Cheri to take up the sword – or spear – and even encouraged her, via some sort of aura thingamajig, to fight! And she did!" Cocoa explained what happened with an enthusiasm of a kid on a sugar rush.

"Woah, easy there, Cocoa!" Jeanne chuckled. "Less you wreck your brain crazy trying to make sense of it all!

"Aie, isn't hard to see how; a Paladin's job is to help others...and Alito did just that." Saiai simpered.

"To serve others..." Athena Alito smiled wistfully. "Yeah..."

 _ **Back at the Kousaka household...**_

" _Yukiho...you alright there?"_

"Mmmnn..." Yukiho shook her head slowly as her eyes slowly opened up to see Saiai, Cocoa, Hoto, and Cheri gathering around her bed in relief.

"Mom...Mrs Yazawa, Mrs Nishikino, and Principal Minami...ughhh..." Yukiho rubbed her head.

After a few minutes of letting her sit upright by the bed, Yukiho managed to regain her strength; she was not heavily injured at the very least.

"That's a close one; I thought I'm a goner the moment that rose demon ensnarled me with one of her suggestive whip thingy..." Yukiho heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you..."

"If there's someone you should thank, I guess Alito would be the one who should deserve it..." Saiai simpered.

After the mothers present recalled to Yukiho about Alito's defection from Chris's decadence and redemption, Yukiho looked down and smiled wistfully.

"She's finally back; it's been years since I last saw her face – last saw her helping out the people living in Otonokizaka in general..." Yukiho simpered. "And she saved Otonokizaka and even my life...even after all the sufferings she had to stick through."

Suddenly, a light bulb glowed just above her head!

"Maybe it's about time we showed just how much Alito mean to us; just like how we showed Muse their importance in our lives and to Love Live as well!" Yukiho nodded and beamed. "Remember how she used to help out the community as best as she could in spite of the troubles Chris is experiencing?"

The mothers looked at one another and smiled.

After all, before her reluctant service to Chris and the Primordial Goddess of Hatred, Alito did help out Muse, the residents of Otonokizaka, and even the students present...

Be it helping out at kindergartens...

Or even helping out with the residents...

Or even with the students present in school...

Or even fostering and strengthening the community spirit present among the different ways of life in Otonokizaka.

Chris would embroil herself into investigating conspiracies, steps to prevent Muse from disbanding, or even ensuring Muse would be the top; Alito would spent the time helping out the residents of Otnokizaka wherever she can, biting her lips through all the pain and suffering she had to go through, while experiencing whatever happiness she can get without any means of a reward...

"Still...how could we start the plan?" Cheri wondered.

Musing on for a few minutes, a soft – yet warm – glow of light shone above their head.

" _Maybe I have the perfect idea, our final gift for her before our legitimate passing to the afterlife..."_

"Aie? Am I hearing things?" Cocoa wondered.

"Nope; even I can hear it as well." Saiai shook her head.

Sparkles of light began shining down upon the ceiling as the soft glow of light eventually revealed a silhouette of a blonde girl with white dress...

 _"Of course you ain't hearing things, yes? Besides...I knew it's about time to let her know a couple nice things! This world is colorful for many reasons, certainly won't be worth it to let her be a Byronic Guardian after all she's been through, ya? "_

The rest widened their eyes in disbelief.

"Y...You!" Hoto gasped.

The blonde figure gave a soft smile once more...

 _ **Otonokizaka Academy – Rooftop**_

"Ah...the smell of fresh air..." Athena Alito simpered as she stretched her arms outright, relaxing after a job well done.

"It's good to have those rest every once in a while. Besides, the absence of anything from act of God wouldn't hurt either!" Jeanne grinned.

"Yeah...Such is the peaceful life upon Otonokizaka. A shame Chris had to taint the peace to an extent." Athena Alito sighed.

"Yeah...such a shame really." Jeanne agreed.

Athena Alito gazed wistfully upon Otnokizaka's bird eye view.

"It's not as if I don't understand Chris's reason of wanting to reunite Muse." Athena Alito followed. "Losing something akin to a close family is undeniably heart-wrenching...but to blame others just to reunite Muse? No can do..."

"There will be other ways to deal with grief, Alito." Jeanne smiled calmly. "Didn't you just exhibit that just now?"

"To free myself from this burden; Muse might disband, but the nine of them will always hold a special place in my heart, and for that I won't forget them with all the people whom I have met thus far!" Athena Alito nodded.

"They will return you in kind, I'm sure of that." Jeanne simpered.

"I don't expect anything; as long as I see people's smiles and their life benefited in the end of the day...it will be all worth it." Athena Alito replied confidently.

Meanwhile...

" _Hey...stop nudging!"_

" _Aw c'mon we have to get to the top, who knows if she might be here by the time we get there!"_

" _Calm down and take your time! She won't just go poof in an instant, ya?"_

" _Yukiho, Arisa, please watch your step!"_

" _Oh look who's talking, Honoka! You are just nudging yourself to hog the screen!"_

" _But it's so squeezy!"_

" _Everyone will have space; just widened the lens capture, Nozomi!"_

"I take it that Otonokizaka is your third home, right next to the Gnades in Italy, and the Fuschias in Germany?" Jeanne asked calmly.

Athena Alito nodded softly in return.

"It just feels...surreal." Athena Alito smiled wistfully. "To think that this day would have come; that I would have even a remote chance at setting things right, come what may."

"You helped yourself in the end, Alito." Jeanne nodded. "Tips I may give, but you are the one who made the choice to make things right regardless of circumstances."

"Ah...never knew that the Umbran Prodigy would be capable of speech like this, aie?" Athena Alito chuckled softly.

Both figures chuckled softly.

"Still...I hope Miss Yukiho is doing fine." Athena Alito simpered.

Just then, the door leading to the rooftop burst open as a brunette student panted and gasped for air.

"Whew...good thing you're all still here!" the brunette panted.

"Huh? Miss, are you alright?" Athena Alito wondered.

"Are you the Alito they talked about? Is it really you? You're back for real?" the brunette shot out.

"Yes, it is I." Athena Alito nodded softly. "But what is it? Something's up?"

"I'm from the Idol Research Club! Someone related to the club is looking for you upon the school's ground level! It's urgent!" the brunette replied.

"Idol Research Club...could that means...?" Athena Alito swiftly made her way towards the ground level, with a grinning Jeanne following not too far behind – she knew who that person might be.

"Well, speak of the devil!" Jeanne replied just as Athena Alito saw two figures – one Yukiho, and another...

 _ **Arisa Ayase – Eli's beloved sister.**_

"Miss Yukiho?" Athena Alito widened her eyes in slight surprise. "Are you feeling much better now?"

"Alito...it's really you, is it? Not a dream?" Yukiho asked.

"It is me, in the flesh, Miss Yukiho." Athena Alito nodded softly.

Yukiho gazed upon Athena Alito's figure as a soft blush crept through her cheeks; the latter had certainly come a long way out of hell, and there she was...redeemed abd looking just as good as she were before.

"Thank goodness..." Yukiho smiled wistfully.

"It's good to see you are recovering after the near hoo-hah caused by Chris's own hatred..." Athena Alito nodded calmly.

"To think she would go that far..." Yukiho shook her head.

"Don't blame yourself, Miss Yukiho; no family is ever perfect, not even the Fuschias." Athena Alito reassured. "Shame that Chris did not understand and mistook you for wanting to disband Muse; her knowing your support for A-RISE initially did not help her case either..."

"In the pursuit of perfection and eliminating nearly every single flaw, she lost herself in the process and become less and less...human. Tis a pity." Jeanne agreed.

"I should still say sorry; teasing and scolding Honoka might be what I do occasionally...but I guess sometimes there should be a line to be drawn..." Yukiho sighed.

Athena Alito simpered, "Don't ever think like that, Miss Yukiho. In the end of the day, you mean well to Honoka like how a sibling would work; quarrels might be abounding, but still caring enough to enjoy each other's company through thick and thin."

"What about...the teasing?" Yukiho wondered.

"Wonder Zone incident?" Athena Alito sighed wistfully. "I forgive you."

"Wha?" Yukiho wondered.

"What's the point of even being angry about it for so long when it's supposed to be in the name of harmless fun?" Athena Alito smiled. "It might be irritating and anger-inducing at first...but after seeing that you genuinely care for your sister, there's no point in holding said grudges now, yes?"

Yukiho slowly wiped off several tears forming upon her eyes as she smiled wistfully.

"Thank goodness you're back on our side!" Yukiho claimed.

Athena Alito simpered. "I am all the more happy that you, the citizens of Otonokizaka, and Miss Cheri were safe at the very least."

Athena Alito then kneeled down and bowed on her right feet, with her Diamante Lance planted firmly upon the ground.

"A...Alito-sempai!" Yukiho gasped.

"Now free from my past, all I wish is to start life anew; to serve the ones whom I believe in, whom I love, and whom I have treasured all throughout my life. My memories with you that brought me this far– every one of them – had impacted me in my redemption, so now I will repay it to you all with my life!" Athena Alito bowed.

" _Silly...you are not alone in doing that, right?!"_

Athena Alito looked up just in time to see not just the entire Otonokizaka Idol Research Team, present...

 _ **But virtually EVERYONE in Otonokizaka!**_

"W...Why is everyone here?!" Athena Alito gasped softly.

"Silly...you ain't alone, right?" Yukiho simpered as she nodded towards Arisa, who smiled and showed her a video call from none other than _**the entirety of Team Muse, A-RISE, and Bayonetta!**_

"M...Muse..." Athena Alito stammered lightly.

"We know the many deeds you have genuinely done to help Otonokizaka's residents from all walks of life – be it adventurers or non-adventurers, young and old, and of different backgrounds – before your reluctant servitude to Chris, that's why we want to show our thanks too!" Arisa beamed.

"Silly, Alito-sempai." Honoka shook her head as she gave a bright smile despite a single tear from her eyes. "You have helped us long enough; isn't it also our turn to show you how much you meant to us?"

"I couldn't have asked for a better gift then to finally be with Honoka, cheesy as it might get. But still, if it weren't for you risking your life to help me bond with her..." Tsubasa blushed slightly, nodding in gratitude. "Guess Honoka and I won't even be here at all..."

Bayonetta chuckled.

"Well, it certainly is Chris's loss, but I'll be lying if I said that I ain't impressed at what Saiai and co told me about you!" The Umbran Witch followed.

"We have always believed that you are struggling with your beliefs against Chris's, but now you're finally free from that doubt of yours and be able to help others in need without holding back.." Umi nodded and smiled along.

"You see, Alito-sempai nya!" Rin cheered. "What did I say, nya?! We believed in you! It's all thanks to you that I can finally get to be in touch with my feminine side without fear of anything from Chris nya!"

The quiet Hanayo nodded in agreement, her tears of relief and joy said it all – relief that Alito was free from her bloodstained past.

"We were never wrong about you in the first place, Alito-sempai! You have helped us thus far – be it Otonokizaka residents, the adventurers residing here, the innocent people whom you have protected, and how you help contribute to Muse's eternal success - so now it's our turn to help you!" Eli joined along.

Nozomi drew a upright card representing the eighteenth Arcanum – The Star.

"You who represents the Hopes and Dreams of yourself and for others; the catalyst to people's success; the willingness to go out and do the things you enjoy – to serve people who need your help. Welcome back...Alito-sempai!" Nozomi clasped her hands while smiling hopefully. "And thanks...for being one of my best friends too!"

"Well...I guess you can say that it's thanks to you that my mom and dad allowed me to balance my passion and as a successor of their hospital; persuading them and talking to them..." Maki huffed softly. "Geez...when are you going to look up to yourself? You are never a baddie in the first place, you hear?!"

"Nico might be the number one idol in the universe, but I can stand by that you look a heck of a lot beautiful than I am! SO promise me one thing, yeah?" Nico shot out. "Promise me, promise us lots, stay strong and be happy for us, YEAH?!"

"But who could have informed that many...?" Athena Alito wondered.

Jeanne wondered that too, until Madama Styx sensed a huge surge of holy energy accumulated high upon the skies.

"Jeanne, Alito, look up!" Madada Styx directed.

Athena Alito looked up; her eyes widened in surprise...

"Miss...K...Kaori?! Mr Kousei?! Miss Kako?!" Athena Alito gasped.

"We knew that you will make a decision to serve the people whom you believed in, whom you loved, whom you have treasured, and even the innocents living through the Earth..." Kaori nodded. "So that's why we decided to put our heads together and show you how much we care for you too!"

"No amount of deeds, big or small, can convey how much it mean to us; you may think it's just small stuff – but sometimes the smallest stuff can bring about the biggest impact!" Kousei nodded in agreement.

"Just like how you reunite me with Kousei in the peaceful afterlife.." Kaori agreed. "I mean, hey, I could not have asked for a better ending than to be with the ones whom I love, yeah?"

"To start life anew, you will need support; and support you will get." Kako Takafuji gave a soft simper. "So let them, and us, help you in rebuilding that future of yours!"

 _"Yeah! You may forget the time where you help fend off a bunch of bullies in school, but us will never forget!"_

 _"Thank you for helping me to persuade my parents into letting me pursue my dream of being a musician...thank you!"_

 _"Us too!"_

 _"Count us in! Except it's for sports!"_

 _"Thanks for helping me – a normal kid of humble background - feel welcome with a group of people of different colourful walks of life! Thanks for not letting me feel alone in this place! Thank you!"_

 _"Thank you, Miss. For fulfilling my dad's last dying wish; as silly as it maybe, thanks for allowing him to relive his childhood via a puppet play you conjured!"_

 _"I know this may seem trivial, but thanks for helping us with the renovations of our house while leading other adventurers along! We couldn't have asked for a better time!"_

 _"Thank you for helping me to regained contact with my long lost husband of mine...words can't say how much I am grateful...really..."_

"And it's also thanks to you...I finally understand how much Honoka meant to me – as a sister; as someone whom I genuinely love despite all the hoo-hahs we had so far!" Yukiho grinned.

"And without your help...I don't even think Eli would have been able to step out of her comfort zone and eradicate her prejudice against school idols in general; Honoka-san might have a part, but we ain't discounting you either!" Arisa nodded in gratitude.

Athena Alito then turned to Jeanne, just as the latter mount on the Platinum Stars Jet Plane...

"Miss Jeanne! Thank you!" Athena Alito shot out, her tone of gratitude resonated through the skies.

"Hey, dear, it's all you!" Jeanne grinned. "Otonokizaka is now under your protection; gotta reunite with my Umbran Sister so we can kick more angel scums!"

"You mean...?" Athena Alito wondered.

"Welcome to the angel-slaying club! Although you're one with the light, you also accept the darkness – your past self incarnate – and not run away from it! That's why you're one of us now; I know it sounds crazy, but keep the halos from those corrupted Paradiso Bitches, yeah?!" Jeanne grinned.

"I will! And Miss Jeanne!"

"Yeah?!"

"We will meet again, right, future Umbran Queen?"

Jeanne grinned as she did her backhand wave before piloting the Platinum Star Jet away...

"Thank you...Miss Jeanne..." Athena Alito simpered..l

In the end, Yukiho raised both of her hands up as she shot out, "Why don't we tell Alito our thoughts as one, yes? WHAT SAY WE DO IT?!"

"On our marks, everyone!" Honoka shot out.

"This is for Alito – FROM OUR HEARTS AND SOULS, TO YOU!" Kaori cheered.

The rest of the residents – be it young and old – Team Muse, A-RISE,

 _ **"You are better than you think you are; you have helped us, now we shall help you! YOU ARE NEVER ALONE, ALITO!"**_

With her confidence renewed and the meaning of Humanity discovered at long last, and as she saw what was to be apparitions of her parents' smiles etched across their faces, Athena Alito flashed a soft, but sunny, smile upon her tender face...

 _Yes..._

 _What she had lost, she now gained through the warmth, the bonds, and the hearts of people whom believed in her._

 _She was never alone at all._

" _ **I'm home...everyone! Home!"**_

 _ **(Scene ends with a watercolour version of Athena Alito's tearful, yet joyful face – her past finally free.)**_


	23. Interlude – Hope still exists!

_**Interlude –**_ _ **Hope still exists!**_

" _Fanaticism is redoubling your effort while losing sight of your goal; of who you are; of what you represent…" – George Santayana_

" _Vengeance has a way of making you just as evil as your original enemy." – Anon._

" _ **There is some good in this world, and it's worth fighting for." – J.R.R Tolkien.**_

" _ **Hope is**_ _ **the thing with feathers that perches in the soul, and sings the tune without the words, and never stops at all." – Emily Dickinson.**_

Despite the summer celebrations taking place in Otonokizaka – as a part of giving thanks to being alive despite all the hoo-hah that happened recently – Saiai nonetheless sat upon her office, looking through her psychoanalysis files under the name of 'Chris Fuschia'.

" _Chris...to think you would go so far as to blame every single people unnecessarily for Muse's disbandment years ago..."_ Saiai sighed softly; she could not help but to feel somewhat sympathetic...

For how could she not know, witnessing Chris's emotions broke down; her tragic dream been what it was – tragic, shattered, utterly _smashed..._

 _I'm only doing this for you all…_

 _I care for you all…_

 _I know you all are blackmailed, and yet you accused me of hallucinations…?_

 _Why can't you all understand my pain…?_

 _Must I really engage in more slaughter for you all to understand my pain…?_

 _You call it Sunny Day Song…_

 _I see it as…'_ _ **Nuclear…'**_

* * *

 _ **Love Live School Idol Movie – The Days leading to Sunny Day Song…**_

"We won't be continuing to be school idols." Eli nodded softly.

Chris's heart froze as her eyes widened in absolute shock; veins rippled through her bloodshot eyes…

"No…no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO! NO!" Chris shook her head, and grabbed the tablet by its edge; her hands trembling as ice began seeping through the tablet's display.

"No, you could not just…just decide that on your own! Those…those audiences, those fans, they need you! They need your voice; your harmonious spirit; your…your…"

" _Enough, Chris-sensei!"_ Eli shook her head and sighed softly soon after.

"Who…Who told you to disband? Tell me, TELL ME!" Chris demanded; her bloodshot eyes evident to all – she was ready to jump ahead at anyone who dared to make Muse disband.

" _No one blackmailed us!"_ Nico shot out. _"It's our decision!_

The No. 1 idol in the Universe's reply fell on deaf ears, however...

"Is it A-RISE?" Chris shook her head in disbelief, her temple's veins bulging in anger. "Are they seducing you all? Are they trying to poach Eli Ayase again? Or Honoka? Are they seducing you? They must be, right?"

" _NO!"_ the rest shot back.

" _Why is it A-RISE's fault whenever something Muse-related comes up? Are you still treating them like enemies?"_ Maki shot back.

"The premonitions I have in my mind!" Chris yelled back.

" _But those are just that, nightmares!"_ Kotori shook her head.

" _Chris-sensei, we appreciate that you…you looked out for us. But…but that decision is ours and ours alone."_ Nozomi sighed. _"Muse just wouldn't be Muse if we just replaced Eli, Nico, and I with three new girls from out of nowhere; that just wouldn't be us anymore!"_

"But the fans…" Chris shook her head. "They supported you! They…"

" _I know, heck, WE know that our fans supported us!"_ Nico nodded.

"Then couldn't you all just…just become real-life idols in the process? I mean…wouldn't that be just as good? You get more fans, better income, and better job opportunities, better everything! Everyone will get to know you!" Chris shot back, her lung gasping in desperation.

" _No, that's not what we wanted; yes, it might be good and all in other circumstances, but good things sometimes come and go...and I am sure Honoka will respect and even hold the same mind set as us!"_ Kotori nodded softly. _"But that doesn't mean we are completely apart; we still have one another as a team, as best friends, as partners whom treasured and loved one another in our hearts!"_

Chris then turned her attention towards a concerned Umi Sonoda...

"Umi…I mean…we can do something about that…that fear of the unknown! The fear of going into new countries, meeting new people, and all that kind of shyness and fear of yours! It must be that, right? RIGHT?!" Chris shot back. "That fear that…that caused you to reject the newfound fame at first, right? We can help you with that; both Alito and…and me!"

Umi shook her head.

" _Please don't be mistaken, Chris-sensei!"_ Umi shot back.

Saiai saw the desperation hung upon Chris's eyes growing darker as the seconds go by; this could not go well, she thought.

 _She was right..._

The door to the rooftop burst open as a familiar brunette revealed herself with a bright, confident smile etched across her face.

"Ah yes...yes." Chris pretended to calm her breathing as she shook her breath, dry her tears, and approached the ball of sunshine. "Honoka, thank goodness you come!"

" _Chris-sensei..."_ Honoka looked on.

"Go on, tell them...tell them that their choices ain't gonna be good in the long run! I mean, everyone wants Muse to be together; you all can be official idols, I can be your official producers, you know that, right?" Chris clutched upon the straws as she trembled slightly by her hands, hoping amongst hope that Honoka might just be the _**remedy**_ the Icy Maiden herself needed.

She was passionate about being a school idol in the first place...so she would, right? RIGHT?!

 _Fate, as would have it, had other cruel tricks up its sleeves.._

Honoka shook her head while gazing upon Chris's eyes.

" _We have already decided, and I'm sure the rest agree with me, right?"_ Honoka nodded and flashed a smile; the other Muse members smiled softly and nodded in return...

Chris's heart crashed; the world around her toppled like the Tower of Babel.

" _It's because Muse are school idols, right?"_ Umi simpered.

"S…School…School Idols…?" Chris stammered.

" _For our school, for everyone…"_ Honoka nodded. _"We students, the nine of us being together, competing with each other…Holding each other's hands…_

"After this…After all I did for you all…to keep you all by my side…" Chris's eyes darkened into a cold, deep void as she slumped on both of her knees; tears streaming down her big, blue, voided eyes. "After all I have done to ensure...that you might have a great chance of remaining forever by my side...You all…you all choose to be restrained by the realities of society? To be washed down by the currents of it all, when I…I could have helped you all…prevent obscurity…to have a better life…"

" _We know that you cared for us; worried that we might be facing an uncertain future…but_ _it's our unanimous decisions that we love School Idols and what it represents in the first place! We_ _have one another by the bonds – we can overcome anything_ _even when reality comes_ _knocking by, and I am sure everyone will remember us in the centuries to come!_ _"_ Honoka nodded _. "Because we can fly!"_

" _We're sorry…Chris-sensei…"_ Hanayo smiled wistfully. _"We will never forget your attempts at bringing us together, your efforts – along with Alito-sempai's – in allowing us to win Love Live!"_

" _We have to admit…even if you did some questionable stuffs back during our times together – as your interactions with A-RISE have shown – we are still forever grateful that you have made us a legacy where future school idol teams can look up to!"_ Umi simpered.

"All the times…all my effort…all for nothing…" Chris shook her head; devastation swept her over like a helpless seed fed upon the strongest current to Hell. "Why…"

Silence screamed in return, but Saiai could understand that despair had engulfed upon whatever remained of Chris's shattered heart.

The Icy Maiden's dream – a tragedy.

Despite all of this, Chris suddenly forced a smile upon her face.

Saiai, however, was not dense to know that this was never a genuine smile; maybe not so obvious for Muse, but for doctors like Saiai herself...yeah.

The Icy Maiden; the famed Adventurer herself had crossed what psychologists had called - 'Despair Event Horizon'...

Whatever child-like, adorkable, or even kind-hearted about the famed Icy Maiden had been slipping away since Muse reunited after heir hiatus earlier on...

Now? _**She was nothing but just an abandoned child, waiting for a hopeless answer to a question she would never hope for a good resolution...**_

 _ **Chris's mentality fractured to a point of no return; she was nothing more than just a ticking nuclear time bomb, waiting to explode and unleashed her grief upon the world...**_

"I'm ending the call…" Chris replied abruptly.

"Wait…Chris, we're not saying that we…!"

"Just do what you...want..." Chris smiled forcefully; again never letting Muse saw through the utter, abject despair she sunk into. "Before I change...my mind."

"You...you don't mind?" Honoka shot out, elated that Chris might be giving them the final hurrah...

"Yes...yes..." Chris replied wholeheartedly; she clenched her fists as a mixture of Liquid Nitrogen and blood flowed from her palm upon the ground, freezing parts of the floor.

It signified otherwise...

"We know that you are saddened by it; but we promise that we will never forget you, we swear by it!" Honoka nodded.

"Both you and Alito helped us a lot...that' why we won't forget your deeds!" Kotori nodded in kind. "And..."

" _ **Good bye…"**_

 _ ***CLICK!***_

"My Lady..." Alito placed her right hand on Chris's left shoulder, the former's concerned look etched all across her face.

"Just...leave me be..." Chris spoke softly as she slowly got up to leave the room.

"Wait...our session isn't finished yet!" Saiai shot out in concern.

Saiai's words fell on deaf ears, however, as Chris exit the room while she stumbled forth occasionally despite her best attempt to keep upright; her grave sadness upon her face gradually grew from that to anger; from anger to sorrow; from sorrow to disbelief and disbelief to sadness yet again.

Sorrow cycled through her mind; her emotions almost palpable as it coursed through her very heart and soul.

It was as if Chris was walking over the blood-stained corridor of broken dreams, with the corpses being nothing more than the agonizing screams of her ideals and dreams dying one by one, or even begging to be shot at to free them from said misery...

Falling on both of her knees, and as a mix of grieving agony, pure, undiluted sorrow, and anger soon overcame her as she poured everything out in a scream of anguished grief enough to shatter the heavens.

The anguish riveted throughout hospital, shattering the peaceful silence used to be associated with adventurers hospitals. Many who knew the famed adventurer-cum-Icy Maiden gazed upon the despondent figure wondering what could have caused her to break down into a wrecked up mess.

Then one person had to mess things up...

"Please keep your voice down in this environment; this is a hospital!"

A nurse in charge of a particular ward had to poke her head out and scolded the Icy Maiden for causing a din...

 _ **Needless to say...all hell broke loose.**_

Within seconds of the nurse calling Chris out, what Saiai could see at that time was utter, abject chaos.

Chris's eyes glowed red and yellow, as she teleported swiftly towards the nurse, and handled a rapid-fire beat down that slammed said nurse down to the ground, and began strangling her hands around the victim's neck!

"Urk...!" the nurse attempted to struggle out of Chris's strangle, but Chris's augmentations far overpowered the nurse's attempts...

The nurse's irises shrunk and her expression told a gaze of regret as she's near asphyxiation; veins bulged upon Chris's forehead, gripping hard with absolute, explosive anger...

"Please...my lady! MY LADY!" Alito screamed in agony as she embraced the maddened Icy Maiden by her back. "The Fuschias wouldn't want to see this! MY LADY!"

Hearing the anguished pleas of her then loyal servant of the Fuschias, Chris's yellow eyes of undiluted hatred and darkness soon snapped back to a dark blue scheme as she roared in sorrow and hurled the nurse across the corridors towards a group of people, crashing and injuring them.

"Let go of me...Alito..." Chris spoke in a soft, but sorrowful tone, brushing Alito's hands away.

Saiai approached Chris slowly, but the Icy Maiden slowly trudged through the corridor like a war-torn soldier just returning from the battlefield – all worn out, exhausted, beaten down...

And worst of all... _ **DEFEATED.**_

Looking at the departing Chris, Saiai sighed deeply.

 _ **This could never end well, she thought.**_

 _ **True to her word...it didn't.**_

* * *

"Chris...to think you would have sunk that far, huh?" Saiai shook her head, her heart sinking a little.

The mother of Maki Nishikino sighed softly as she strolled around the areas of Otonokizaka; it was lunch time by then...

Just as she feared she might be taking it too far with analysing the whys of Chris's downfall, Saiai saw numerous cute-looking kids and students crowding around Athena Alito.

Their happy and elated chuckles, cheers, and smiles as they play with the Redeemed Guardian said it all.

" _Onee-chan looked so beautiful!"_

" _How do you get the dress? It's so soft and comfy!"_

" _Now, now, everyone will get to have a chance to act out the scenes, yeah?"_

" _Does Hope really exist, big sis?"_

" _Of course it is! Here, I can show you...hyup!"_

A globe of light materialised upon her palms, glowing softly and bringing forth rays of joy upon the smiling children.

" _Waaaah...so warm..."_

" _I love this feeling, very fuzzy!"_

" _Alito onee-chan, you are the best!"_

" _You are flattering me...oh dear, are you alright, little girl?"_

" _Oh...that little girl is worried about her mom and dad; both of them are adventurers helping out with in the Adventurer School of Tokyo due to the recent incidents..." the caretaker of the girl shook her head and sighed._

" _Alright...I got just the thing!"_

" _Aie? A light orb?"_

" _Wipe your tears, little girl; big sis will help you contact your busy parents, okay?"_

" _P...Promise?"_

" _Cross my heart; I will just have to track them down, sent one of the orbs to them, then have another by our side like this...and wait for it...voila!"_

The smile soon after as the girl talked to her concerned parents via Athena Alito's light orb soothed her heart; her bright smile formed soon after...

" _Alito onee-chan...thank you, thank you!"_

" _I am happy to see smiles again...oh hey, not too tight! Hahahaha..."_

However, as much as Saiai recalled downing thoughts, the recent memories – the positives ones – sprung to mind, and what she witnessed now set her mind on the thought train.

More specifically - Bayonetta, Jeanne, and the recently redeemed Alito Gnade...

That's right...

For every person that had fallen down from grace just because of a loss of loved ones like Chris, there would be people who would prove otherwise - _**people who could prove that there would still be life even after loss of loved ones, or even after parting ways with a friend whom you have formed such a close bonds with.**_

Letting go or not being around the ones whom you loved did not equate to disloyalty at all, _**it just meant that he or she knew who was in control over their lives...**_

 _ **They themselves are in control.**_

It was a surprise that Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Athena Alito able to hold out for that long; both Bayonetta and Jeanne were Umbran Witches who survived nearly five hundred centuries and then some, and Athena Alito - who still believed in doing the best she could despite appearing despondent at first glance – finally earned redemption in the hearts of people, for she was never bad to begin with!

Yes, they choose to hold out for that long, but _**SOMETHING**_ has to exist to give them said hope to begin with!

Wait...hope?

Hope...

Hope...

Yes...yes, that's it!

There was this something that gave them hope to do what might seem impossible in the first place...

It was more than just the memories of the dead...

It was more than just the will left by their loved ones, or those who supported them in general...

It was just that... _ **HOPE.**_

Hope made them strong...

It was what humans fought with when all else seemed lost...

It might delay their suffering, their punishment, or whathaveyou...

But that was the meaning of Humanity in the first place – its hat!

Their hat – to overcome their struggles; their sorrows; their vices - because they would react positively with hope, to do something right about it, and triumph against adversity...

Even during a devastating loss, there would be someone who would help his or her; if he or she was willing to accept it...

There might be bullies, baddies, or some bullcrap in the world that would threatened a despairing person's life...

But many a successful breakout resulted because of that belief of Hope.

Take Jeanne and Bayonetta for example...

Both Jeanne and Bayonetta suffered their own brand of grief and sorrow...

Bayonetta was ostracised by her peers for being 'a filthy child created by the unholy matrimony of Light and Dark – the love between a Lumen Sage, Balder, and an Umbran Witch, Rosa.'

Jeanne had to not just live up to her reputation as an Umbran Prodigy, the Heir to the Umbran Throne, but also dealt with the loss of a loved one during the Great Witch Hunts 500 Years back!

Heck, not just Jeanne, BAYONETTA herself faced that too!

Do they succumb to despair?

 _ **NO!**_

 _ **NO, THEY DIDN'T!**_

Instead, they become two of the strongest, if not, _**THE STRONGEST,**_ entities in the Universe!

What about Alito?

Alito herself had dealt of grief before.

Despite all of this, did she give up?

NO.

With failures she had met, she might be devastated, but she held onto hope...and what does that hope gave her?

STRENGTH.

The moral strength to stand up for her beliefs, to make things right to the best she could...

And it is through this strength that she found comfort, warmth, and even love from the ones whom she believed in the most...

Looking back at Athena Alito's smiles as she comforted the children, Saiai's mind went back to her previous flashback she had minutes ago...

* * *

Saiai turned her gaze towards Alito, who might seem devastated – shocked even – but slowly closed her eyes, collected herself, and smiled wistfully as she resumed contact with Team Muse yet again.

"Miss Honoka... Miss Umi...Miss Kotori...Miss Nico...Miss Maki...Miss Eli...Miss Nozomi...Miss Rin...and Miss Hanayo – the members of the now-famed 'Muse'..."

"Alito-sempai..." Honoka replied in concern.

The Maiden of Wind forced a soft smile; despite that, what Saiai heard next was what she swore to be...surprisingly genuine...

"If this is what you want...Muse, then I will set you free." Alito nodded softly. "I won't scatter you to drown in the heartless abandon of reality, but you will always be with me...in my heart...forever."

" _Really? That what about..."_ Umi wondered.

"I will persuade Chris about it, Miss Umi. Don't you worry too much...yes?" Alito nodded and smiled yet again; tears streaming down her cheeks.

" _We know that sorrow still resides within you...because of our departure...but you will stand again, right?"_ Kotori smiled wistfully.

Alito smiled through her slight tears; her clenched fists, however, drew blood.

Saiai knew that the blood upon Alito's fists was not because of anger or hatred towards Muse...

 _She was suffering, but rather than ravaging it out negatively like Chris did, Alito choose take it in stride in the hopes that maybe one day – just one day – she would find the meaning of Humanity and the end of her grief..._

After all, Muse – too – reminded Alito of her family's warmth before...

Just how far would she take it?

"I don't know...Miss Kotori...I will just have to keep going until I can find the answer..." Alito smiled wryly. "And until I can find the peace in my heart and for My Lady too...one can always hope...right?"

Alito then did something that surprised Saiai...

 _ **A heart-shaped sign...**_

"Here's to you...Team Muse. May your voice spread across the world in your legacies to come!" Alito choked a smile, but still managed to nod softly. "Say it with me...yeah?"

" _ **TEAM MUSE, 'MUSE'IC FOREVER!"**_

* * *

Yes...

Instead of blaming everyone for her own sorrow and grief, like what Chris did, Alito choose to respect their decisions.

The Maiden of Wind might be saddened by the news of Muse's final decisions, but she would never let them worry by respecting their thoughts...

Alito only joined Chris's dark crusade only out of regret that the former herself might have made a wrong decision – Chris's sorrow and grief meant that she failed the Fuschias.

Or at least that was what she thought; Alito still believed in _**Hope**_ \- hope that one day she would find the courage to move on from her sorrow; hope that what she thought might be a wrong decision – letting Muse disband – was right all along.

Even during the times when it looked bleaker and bleaker, Alito did not break down; she did not lose hope for finding Humanity and believing in humans unlike Chris.

While Chris gave in to _**DESPAIR**_ and _**HATRED,**_ Alito used _**HOPE.**_

And what did Chris attain? Just a black mark upon her records, a tainted soul...and worse, a sign that she had crossed the line – the Moral Event Horizon - no matter how sympathetic her motives might be.

What about Alito?

Sure, it takes an ass-beating from Jeanne for Alito to 'wake up', but it was through Jeanne's fighting style that fuelled Alito's spark of Hope even further!

It was through that fight that Alito found the gateway to her freedom – knowing that yes, both Bayonetta and Jeanne proved that there were indeed other ways to deal with grief people got from the loss of a loved ones!

It was through that spark of Hope that caused Alito to do the most important thing, for simply believing in Hope itself would not be enough in the long run...

 _ **ACT!**_

Alito finally took the chance to rebel against the Icy Maiden's needless slaughtering, gritted her teeth upon entering the mythical Paradiso – Mount of Trials, and faced her past...

And what did that brought Alito to?

 _ **REDEMPTION!**_

Alito accepted her past self, held on to hope, and finally moved on while forgiving herself; it was not her fault the Gnades died and Muse disbanded...

And while she thought she might be somewhat responsible for countless slaughtering – she was Chris's spiritual weapon, it was ultimately not her fault because she was just misguided by Chris's guilt-tripping and selfish desires!

And even when Alito thought otherwise, she did not run from it...she faced it, embraced it, and even accepted it.

With that...Athena Alito was born...

When Jeanne had to rescue Bayonetta, did the former give up despite knowing the odds stacked against her?

 _ **NO.**_

Sure, Jeanne's stubborn personality and her loyalty to the Umbran Cause and Bayonetta made it a foregone conclusion, but what caused even that to happen in the first place?

 _ **Hope.**_

When Bayonetta fought Jubelius, did she cower in fear despite the odds?

Not at all!

Sure, she had tremendous power by her side, but something must have given rise to said confidence (or overconfidence in a good way) to begin with.

 _ **HOPE...**_

When Bayonetta and Young Balder fought against Loptr, did they gave up despite the odds against their favour?

 _ **NO.**_

Sure they believed that Humans are special despite their flaws and vices...but something has to make them believe that way, aside from witnessing good deeds happening!

Why?

 _ **HOPE...**_

When Saiai herself strove to be a medic, a psychologist even, she had dealt with severe setbacks with patients, and even times where she failed to cure people during her early days before...

She came close in giving up, but she did not.

Why?

 _ **HOPE!**_

When she married her husband, some snickered that she married him only because he's a rich doctor; the stigma back then that Japanese women married men who were rich.

But did she give up?

NO.

It also helped that Mr Nishikino was not your atypical rich guy who cared for wealth; he was firm but fair, and was actually caring to a fault!

Sure, he has high expectations, but also knew when to take a step back and listen to others; Alito persuading Mr Nishikino to give Maki the chance to prove herself in Muse before judgmental bullcrap kicked in.

Saiai was happy despite the stigma back then...and with the blessings and her own actions dictating her path, she became who she was today – a renowned psychologist and doctor owning the most famous Adventurers' Guild Hospital in the world.

Why?

 _ **HOPE.**_

 _ **Ever since Pandora opened up the box that contained many an evil - Greed, Lust, Pride, Fear, Selfishness, Ignorance, Neglect, and many more to name a few – there had been this small element that kept Humanity going despite its flaws...**_

 _ **Its name...HOPE.**_

 _ **Hope and the heroes – Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Alito – worked hand in hand...and thus had come this far.**_

When people thought they lost hope, it was quite the contrary; _**they just need to know where to find it...by believing themselves.**_

 _ **Even in death, at least they won a moral victory – like Kousei, Kaori, and Kako Takafuji.**_

In the end of the day, Chris's reason was – for all intents and purpose – _**very sympathetic**_ – but it would never, EVER, justify what she had done so far...

Again, if Alito, Bayonetta, and Jeanne could prove otherwise, what was Chris's reason not to?

...

 _ **Exactly...**_

As Saiai looked at Athena Alito comforting the children to the familiar smiles of Otonokizaka mothers and residents everywhere, she felt her face becoming slightly damp...

A tear slowly streaked across her right eyes as she felt a sense of warmth seeping into her smile.

"It's good for her to be back on Humanity's side, huh?"

Saiai turned around and saw a gentlemanly figure standing close beside her, holding a familiar smile only the former could recognise.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, my dear." Saiai simpered. "Though I think I know why now..."

"And it is...?" her husband simpered.

 _ **(Scene ends with the translucent faces of both Mr and Mrs Nishikino looking upon the smiling faces of Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Athena Alito.)**_

" _ **It's that little something we call...HOPE."**_

 _ **Next episode: Our Misty Fears - NicoMaki's and EliNozo's trial upon the Hands of Fortitude!**_

 _ **AN: (Guess who's gonna be the next Cardinal Virtue based on the next episode alone! :3)**_


	24. Our Misty Fears upon the Skies - Part 1!

_**Chapter 21:**_ ** _Our Misty Fears upon the Skies – Trials upon the Hands of Fortitude Part I_**

 ** _Chapter 21.1 - Chapter 21.4 are part of the subchapter in Chapter 21, if u want to see a particular chapter CTRL + F the sub chapters you want to read :)_**

 ** _Chapter 21.1 – Thy which is the Phantom Pain_**

 ** _OST Played: Sins of the Father – Donna Burke_**

 ** _A few days later..._**

 ** _Eli Ayase found herself in the middle of a modern-looking town with street lights and buildings highlighting the skylines._**

" ** _N…New York?" Eli wondered as she looked around her and sighted upon a light pink stage filled with Sakura Petals and colored papers scattering from the night skies._**

 ** _For it did not take Eli long enough to realise where she_** ** _was – the exact same stage where they performed 'Angelic Angel'._**

 ** _Eli rushed towards the stage, curious as to know what was going on, but the descending colored 'petals' froze in mid-air as soon as the blonde's feet touched upon the sacred ground._**

 _ **Everything surrounding her field of view began bursting into flames…**_

" _ **What is this? What's happening?!"**_ _ **Eli frowned**_ _ **as her eyes darted around, keeping calm and looking for clues as she swiftly materialized her Terpsichore.**_

 _ **The flame soon died down and vanished into thin air without hit of trace and for a short while, nothing but darkness remained other than the lit stage which Eli stood upon…**_

 _ **Fear began to grip Eli; everyone knows she was never a fan of the dark to begin with.**_

 _ **Three spot lights burst open from the skies and shone their sinister luminance upon four figures – each wearing a black costume that Eli knew all too well…**_

" _ **Wait…Shocking Party Costume? What is A-RISE doing in my dream? Wait…**_ _ **aren't**_ _ **there supposed to be three members? If that's the case…who's the fourth?!"**_

 _ **Eli wondered for just a second before her eyes widened in realization…**_

 _ **It did not took her long enough to realize who that fourth person was.**_

" _ **Bear the sins…bear the sins that you have wrought…"**_

" _ **The words that kill…you have brought upon yourself…"**_

" _ **You left me alone…joined the enemy…"**_

" _ **You played me like a fiddle…of which I shall never forgive!"**_

 _ **The purple spotlights revealed the silhouettes of the fourth figure…a blonde Eli knew too well…**_

" _ **Wait…ME?!"**_

" _ **How do you like me…Eli?" the other Eli Ayase taunted. "Isn't that what you want? To betray your fellow girlfriends and join A-RISE in the first place because they are 'cooler', 'more successful',' more expressive and spicier than your fellow people over at Team Muse, HUH?!"**_

" _ **Do you really have to extrapolate so much just because of my past sins?!" Eli frowned.**_

" _ **Face it! You didn't want Muse to succeed even after you joined them! You joined them just so you can destroy Muse from the inside, just so you can go to greener pastures, the 'professionals' known as A-RISE, right?!" the other Eli accused.**_

" _ **YOU**_ _ **R SINS**_ _ **ARE THE REASON I AM HERE! YOU MAKE ME DIE! NOW PAY!"**_

"CHRIS!" Eli's pitch rose to a shriek as she jolted upright on the bed; her body breaking into a cold sweat, her eyes bloodshot, and her bedhair flustered all over her face.

Eli then calmed her breathing down shortly after; her bloodshot eyes soon return to her usual sapphire after taking a few deep and soulful breaths…

"Chris…why?" Eli shook her head and sighed. "Do you really have to accuse me…of that alone? How far…is that hate of yours?"

The blonde huddled her legs close to her face and sighed softly…

 _ **Morning – after the whole Odio Alraune hoolaboo…**_

"So that's the dream you've been having, Elichi?" Nozomi sighed softly.

"Yeah…" Eli sighed while shaking her head. "Chris-sensei's influence over Vigrid must have caused some sort of miasma."

"It's not just you that's affected; I am affected too…" Nico shook her head, yawned, and rubbed her eyes

"Eh? In what sense?" Eli wondered.

"For some reason…both Nico and I…faced the same nightmare – as in the exact same situation." Maki sighed.

 _ **Maki and Nico's nightmare**_

 _ **OST Played: Calling to the Night – Natasha Farrow**_

 _ **Nico found herself in the middle on the corridor inside a familiar schooling territory; streamers, balloons, and filled with excited female students rushing by and whispering something related to Muse's upcoming 'Big Concert'…**_

 _ **Nico morale swelled as she strolled through the corridor leading to the music room, pleased with the development that had gone so far into supporting Muse's effort; her smile became wistful as she thought about her soon-departing friends, especially that cute redhead…**_

" _ **We will still be together…right? Everyone? Maki…?"**_

 _ **The cute redhead's personality largely contrasted her pompous counterpart – Nico herself – like the land and the sea, but they go oh so well together…**_

 _ **Nico's paces soon found herself in front o a darkened corridor; her spine tingled as she looked ahead and saw what was to be a translucent figure of someone…sorrowful.**_

" _ **Chris-sensei?" Nico wondered. "Why is she here? Something's…amiss."**_

 _ **To make things more surreal, Nico could have sworn she heard the instrumentals to a similarly sorrowful song…**_

 _ **Calling to the Night.**_

" _ **Okay….this goes from normal to straight up surreal in record time! Just what the heck happened?!" Nico thought in concern as she rushed towards the sorrowful figure that was Chris, demanding to get answers from her...**_

 _ **Only to be greeted by the specter disappearing into the darkness itself!**_

" _ **Disappearing into the dark; Calling to the Night…Hahaha…funny, Chris-sensei!" Nico let loose an uncomfortable laugh. "Just what is this meaning…?"**_

" _ **Why don't you see it for yourself…No. 1 idol in the universe?" A mocking voice, reverbed in with sorrow, echoed through the corridor.**_

 _ **Nico looked around her; no one seemed to take notice of anything at all – neither the voice, nor the darkened corridor in front of her…**_

 _ **The usually cheeky woman shook her head, determined to find what went absolutely wrong, and followed the chillingly – yet hauntingly beautiful – song.**_

" _ **What does a song represents a person's struggle to do something right…and his or her eventual 'Start of Darkness' have to do with...?" Nico frowned in concern as she made haste towards the Music Room, located just straight through the darkened corridor.**_

 _ **Nico's jaw dropped at once as she slammed her palms and face across the door's looking glass…**_

" _ **This can't be! Deja-vu much?!"**_

 _ **For right in front of her, were two figures – Maki and Tsubasa – upon the piano corner…**_

 _ **In a scene where Nico could recall years ago –**_

" _ **Well…what if we do it…like this?" Tsubasa spoke with a**_ _ **soft, yet clear, whisper while giving a swductive glance and smile...**_

" _ **W...wha?" Maki gasped as a blush crept over her face and her eyes widened in surprise.**_

" _ **Eh...EHHHHHHH?!" a sudden rush of jealousy crashed upon the No.1 Idol of the Universe; her eyes widened in shock and terror as her mouth widened agape.**_

 _ **Maki, too, blushed slightly more as Tsubasa moved within what was to be...kissing distance; both eyes somewhat half-closed...**_

 _ **Until a huge jolt of realisation brought both Nico and Maki's reaction to a screeching halt...**_

" _ **Wait a minute...this doesn't seem right!" Maki thought as she frowned upon the realisation; she had experienced this fleeting emotion before years ago!**_

" _ **Why? Aren't you not feeling the heat between us...?" Tsubasa wondered slyly.**_

" _ **Nico and I have experiences this incident years ago; we made a promise that we truly loved each other despite said hoo-hah!" Maki frowned as she clenched her fists in determination upon realising just what happened.**_

" _ **And even then...despite how many times she tried to emulate you after this...she's just as cute, if not cuter, than you are!"**_

 _ **Nico's heart skipped a bit upon realising what Maki just said; her lover – her dearly redhead – still remembered their promises from years ago...**_

 _ **Their promise that they would never, ever, turn their back against each other...**_

 _ **A promise they made after the Tsubasa misunderstanding incident – which ended with both Nico and Maki making out...**_

 _ **However, 'Tsubasa' ain't having any of it; doubting that both of them are truly in love ..**_

" _ **Do you really think you would be as faithful as ever? Maki Nishikino...lover of the exquisitely beautiful...SINNER OF WORLDS!" the nightmarish Tsubasa accused.**_

" _ **You unfaithful bastard…to think you would be more interested in entertaining Tsubasa then you would Nico!" the fake Tsubasa called out as her voice reverbed between Tsubasa's original voice and Chris's sorrowful lament. "And Nico…your cowardice voyeurism pisses me off!"**_

" _ **We've been over this, Chris! How much more suffering are you gonna put us through? Muse's disbandment doesn't mean the end of the world!" Maki shot back. "And now you're accusing me a follower of A-RISE just for that ALONE?!"**_

" _ **Well…to be honest, I am a bit worried that you would end up with Tsubasa because of…you know…how you react last time…" Nico sighed softly.**_

 _ **Before Maki could even reply,**_ _ **Chris's face melted and her inky black eyes followed after as she lunged towards the duo lovers.**_

" _ **YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE WITH NICO! AND YOU DON'T DESERVE MAKI WITH THAT COWARDICE OF YOURS! YOU CAUSED ME TO DIE – ALL OF YOU!"**_

 _ **End of Nico and Maki's nightmare…**_

Tsubasa hung her head in slight shame…

"Yeah…alright…maybe I might have gone a bit too far because I want to tease Nico for being an imp…and maybe it it's a stealth insult because you're always ignored for antics of yours sometimes...but now I can safely say that Nico's impishness did help her in getting her girl in the end!" Tsubasa claimed.

"Wait...that thing about calling me an imp - that's an insult?!" Nico looked at Tsubasa with a deadpan look upon her face.

"Y...Yeah...but that was then; this is now." Tsubasa sighed. "I originally said that because an imp is somewhat irritating and pompous in the beginning...just like you are."

"Ohhhhhhh!" Nico huffed.

"Well, you sure do act like an imp for most of the time when we are alone together...though it's really cute if I do say so myself..." Maki twirled her hair curls and blushed lightly while replying.

"Well, her impishness isn't what I would really call bad, either, Tsubasa." Bayonetta shrugged calmly. "Her impishness is what makes the group quite interesting, for better or worse!"

"That is something we can all agree on!" Erena nodded; Tsubasa and co agreed.

"HMPH!" Nico turned away and pouted while the rest chuckled along...

That was, until a flash of Chris's melted face lunging straight at Maki caused her to cut her laughing short with a soft gasp...

"Maki, you alright?" Nozomi wondered.

Maki then sighed deeply as her eyes drooped.

"It's all fun and games...till you realise that this is what Chris wanted...more firepower for her to accuse us of turning our back against her."

"Pray tell?" Bayonetta wondered.

"Agreeing with Tsubasa's sentiment means that I support A-RISE, and doing so means I am with Tsubasa, and doing that would mean that I loved her more than I loved Nico – a sign of me defecting from Muse and effectively...'betraying' Chris herself..."

"Or more of her thinking that way with the fractured, fragile mentality of hers..." Bayonetta followed.

"It's like...Chris is monitoring us on which jokes seems to be acceptable...what is funny to begin with, isn't funny anymore no thanks to Chris's asserting her sorrows upon us." Nozomi sighed.

"And all because of her trying so hard to accuse A-RISE for being responsible for nearly everything..." Anju sighed. "And all for what? Shocking Party? Isn't that just extrapolation much?"

"Not just to accuse A-RISE, but to make us regret our decisions of disbanding in the first place..." Nozomi followed and sighed deeply. "By preying into our fears and guilt..."

 _ **Nozomi's dream**_

 _ **OST Played: Nuclear – Mike Oldfield featuring Luke Spiller.**_

" _ **Looking over the abyss…"**_

" _ **I prayed for a miracle…"**_

" _ **But nothing ever came…"**_

" _ **Why? Why do you have to do a love song?"**_

" _ **That cliché…cliché-filled fuck of a genre?"**_

" _ **Do you really want Armageddon to happen; the death of Muse due to hatred by many people?"**_

" _ **Are you not alone enough…you tell me?"**_

 _ **Nozomi found herself in the Christmas-filled street road; Christmas street lights illuminated through the trees planted along the garden sidewalk…**_

" _ **Was it because of A-RISE? Was it because of their so-called love song – 'Shocking Party'?"**_

" _ **Why? Why stoop to their level?"**_

" _ **DO you even care for me? Do you…?"**_

 _ **As the doubts and questions echoed more through the snowy skies, Nozomi soon came face to face with a familiar, despondent figure she knew all too well…**_

" _ **Chris…" Nozomi looked on with sadness upon her eyes.**_

 _ **Within a few seconds, the blood-soaked, battle-hardened Chris soon de-aged into her eight-year old self!**_

 _ **Nozomi gasped lightly, she could see the snow-covered surroundings slowly stained in blood, shattered glasses, and worst of all…burst of fire; her eyes widened more than usual.**_

 _ **All alone, with nothing but her Snow Halation costume and top hat…**_

" _ **Do you think you're the only one alone? Desperate? Sorrowful? Or even abandoned?"**_

" _ **Chris…" Nozomi took a step back as she caught a full look of the Icy Maiden face. "Do you have to go that far to want us back? Crossing the line multiple times?"**_

" _ **Cross the line? Who's the real person who crossed the line? The one who so desperately wanted loved ones back…or the one who create a cheesy song due to being inspired by Shocking Party…?"**_

" _ **Must you really pin the blame on A-RISE, or even Tsubasa for that matter?" Nozomi shook her head and sighed.**_

" _ **I know you…understand you…feel for you – your loneliness, everything…and yet you all abandoned me, played me like a damn fiddle!" the young Chris shot back as she revealed something on her chest that sent immediate jolts of chill down Nozomi's spine…**_

 _ **More specifically, a hole…in her heart; a literal hole, not a medical hole…**_

 _ **And worse…glass fragments that pierced what remained of her heart, all blood-soaked and bulging…**_

 _ **The worst of the lot?**_

 _ **It's beating…**_

 _ **It's still…ALIVE.**_

 _ **All torn up…filled with blood, soaked with sorrow.**_

 _ **Desolation and devastation…**_

 _ **A feeling that Chris had become a ticking time bomb…**_

" _ **You rather are inspired by your rival then to take my advice to not make a cheesy love song? And you rather leave me here for dead like an abandoned child, waiting to be swept away by the fires of chaos? Is this how and what you repay me with?!"**_

" _ **I…!" Nozomi shot back, but all she witnessed is the young Chris's melting face lunging towards her for good…before her sight blacked out…**_

" _ **YOU ABANDONED ME! YOU MADE ME DIE!"**_

 _ **End of Nozomi's nightmare**_

"I guess the closer we are to Chris's HQ, her aura of sorrow would affect us in some way…" Nozomi sighed. "And as long as we have one bit of fear that is still niggling upon us."

"Guilt tripping..." Bayonetta frowned.

"More than that…" Nozomi shook her head.

"Aie?" the rest wondered.

"I'm sure Maki have heard of a clinical condition called…" Nozomi's look became grave as she continued, _**"The Phantom Pain."**_

"Phantom Pain?" the rest wondered.

"Yup, it's a medical term for the sensation of pain felt upon an amputated limb." Maki replied.

"But none of Chris's limbs were amputated!" Eli frowned. "Unless…"

Maki nodded softly and replied, "I guess we know where this is going…huh?"

"Wha?" Nico wondered.

"It's not so much of Chris's limbs being amputated or not so much as it's _**Chris's shattered dreams, sorrows, and hatred clinging and wedging deep inside her heart and soul - like her 'Phantoms' not wanting to disappear.**_ " Maki sighed. "Her dreams of a reunited Muse slipped by her hands, all lost, and won't stop hurting either. Yet Chris can somehow _**feel like they're still all**_ _**there; not see – feel."**_

"Jeezus…how many times is she gonna do this over, and over, and over while sounding like a broken record?" Bayonetta sighed.

Bayonetta took a glance over at both Nico and Maki and instantly knew what Nico's dilemma was; she was never dense enough to know about love, after all.

While the miasma doesn't concern her well-being as such - she was completely immune to it on behalf of tackling her own fears - Bayonetta knew this was not just her well-being she should be concerned with.

It was _**Muse's.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21.2 – Jeanne the consultant?**_

"So, you placed Alito in charge of Otonokizaka for now, eh?" Bayonetta nodded and simpered.

"Aie, Alito is doing really well as of recently, so placing her in charge of Otonokizaka's protection will be nice – since she's noticeably closer to them then we do, realistically speaking." Jeanne grinned.

"It's good to see that Alito was actually a good person all along; speaking of which…" Bayonetta nodded as she began recalling what happened to Maki, Nico, Nozomi, and Eli when they were struck by the first wave of Miasma.

" _Seems you have no idea that Nozomi and co still cared for you as much as they care for one another…Chris."_ Jeanne shrugged. _"Then again, everything is all about you, you, and you…But I guess it's something Nozomi and co would have to understand soon enough; Kotori, Honoka, Tsubasa, Umi, and Kotori knew about it on a personal level…I'm sure the rest would soon too."_

"Right…it's time we gave 'em some helpful advice, eh? Wouldn't want them to lose their edge, or else it's curtains for them." Jeanne nodded. "It's easy to lose the values that had been learned before in a moment of anxiousness brought by the Miasma, which I suspect."

"There's a problem, though." Bayonetta followed.

"Pray tell."

"I can't claim to always understand them all along – yes, a source of inspiration, but I can't deny that help on an emotional level is something I can't always go full-on solo too…"the Umbran Witch admitted.

"Yeah…having someone who understands Muse on a more personal level wouldn't hurt either." Jeanne nodded.

" _Maybe…"_ a calm smile etched across Bayonetta's face as she soon equipped with her Infernal Communicator and started to contact a certain someone…

" _Alito speaking...oh, hello there, Miss Bayonetta and Miss Jeanne!"_

"Gee, spare the formalities, Alito! Speaking of which, you're still in your Athena Mode?" Bayonetta wondered.

" _The energy levels is prompting my Project Ventus to take a methodical approach; today would be its final process before the integration ends."_ Athena Alito simpered.

"I suppose you had fun with the little ones over at Otonokizaka?" Jeanne asked.

" _Yes, very much, we're fast approaching the fourth day of the Summer Event!"_ Athena Alito beamed. " _Speaking about Otonokizaka...are Team Muse and A-RISE doing well?"_

"They sure are...except for a few members." Jeanne nodded. "Maki, Nico, Eli, and Nozomi got caught by the Miasma."

Athena Alito's eyes widened for a moment, then quickly reclaimed her composure despite being in concern.

" _I am supposed to call you in too just to inform you about what's going on ahead...but I guess that will have to wait."_ Athena Alito answered.

"Do you know anything about the affected ones?" Bayonetta asked in concern.

" _Yes...yes, I do."_ Athena Alito replied. _"Ever since i became Vice-Producer for Muse, I got closer to them compared to Chris – I really enjoyed their company despite the two years; caring for their well being, physically, mentally, and emotionally is what made me build nice memories with them."_

Both Jeanne and Bayonetta looked at each other and nodded; jackpot.

 _ **Minutes later…**_

 _ **Jeanne's side – NicoMaki**_

Nico was walking along the corridor, wondering where Maki had gone after breakfast; she claimed to be in her makeshift room, but wasn't.

"Looking for your dear redhead?"

"Hub? Who the...WOAH! HOW IN DA HECK?!" Nico gasped in shock; her eyes became sheet white as shades of blackened shock covered her face upon realising who appeared right beside her...

 _ **Jeanne!**_

"For jeezus sake, you don't have to sneak up all the time like some old Jack-in-the-box!" Nico shot back as she flung her short arms in rapid thrusts; Jeanne was not amused.

"Well, that's a _good_ way to get remembered, I suppose." Jeanne snarked. "Just knew that you have problems regarding that miasma you have just witnessed not too long ago."

"Oh...that." Nico huffed and sighed softly.

"Worry that precious cherry of yours gets taken away by the wings of beauty despite your claimed promise, aie?" Jeanne wondered.

"Cherry...Wing...funny, Jeanne." Nico pouted. "You wouldn't be mentioning about Maki and Tsubasa, yeah?" _**(The Japanese for 'Tsubasa' is 'Wing'.)**_

"Well, it's sweet that you noticed, dear." Jeanne chuckled softly. "Still, all jokings aside, why bother with that worry? Didn't you made a promise with her already?"

Nico pouted and nodded shyly.

"You don't trust her?" Jeanne wondered.

"Not that, geez!" Nico fumed.

"I mean...with all the hoo-hahs going on about and Chris being more desperate then ever...Chris accusing us for being disloyal in the first place... there's still this niggling feeling that Maki..." Nico sighed. "Not that I can blame her; she's beautiful, cute, and...she has everything I didn't; we contrast and complement each other well...even Tsubasa admitted it..."

Jeanne mused on for a moment, and gave a small, yet confident smile as she signalled Nico to follow her.

"Aie? What for?" Nico wondered.

"Sometimes it's best for you to experience it yourself; things ain't always what it seems, dear!" Jeanne chuckled.

 _ **Maki's side**_

Maki gazed upon the misty clouds as the Valkyrie Plane sliced through the windy skies, her expression that of a doctor concerned upon a patient's condition...

"Worried about your relationship with Nico, I suppose?"

Maki's eyes widened as she turned around and looked up in time to see Jeanne – in her classic Jeanne 'd Arc outfit – sitting on top of one of the plane's vertical tail, relaxing and placing some lipsticks upon her lips.

"Jeanne..." Maki gasped. "How is it that...?"

"After the nightmares you have recalled to us, sweet, do you think you're just gonna forget it like some fad?" Jeanne asked calmly.

Maki sighed deeply. "I guess you're right..."

"Why worry though? Didn't you claimed that your heart belongs to Nico years ago after the incident?" Jeanne wondered; she knew it was better to know the incident from other's perspective first.

"It is...it's just that I wonder if Nico would listen; she can be stubborn sometimes..." Maki sighed and twirled her hair. "Yeah sure, I am somewhat attracted to Tsubasa, but that's just her physical beauty; like how we admire you, Bayonetta, and even Athena Alito to begin with!"

"Ah..." Jeanne chuckled softly; she found the main problem.

She then snapped her right fingers looked over her shoulders, grinning.

"Hey, No.1 idol in the Milky Way, you can come in now!"

"Wait...Jeanne...you mean...?" Maki gasped in shock.

"You silly Maki! You could have just told me about how you really feel deep inside, right?!" Nico shot bback

"If you trust Maki much, then you shouldn't really get your panties up in a bunch about whether Maki ended up with Tsubasa or not; she wouldn't be, yeah?" Jeanne asked.

"Well..." Nico looked down and sighed.

"Alright...I admit, being jealous sometimes is a part of being a couple and growing closer, but it would be great if the both of you can just talk it out amongst each other occasionally!" Jeanne replied.

"You speaking this from experience?" Maki, wondered.

"Jealousy? Nope. Talking it out? You bet I am!" Jeanne simpered. "It's like the first time we met when we are way, waaay younger!"

"Oh?" Nico wondered.

Jeanne nodded softly as she ruffled the feather atop of her hat.

 _ **Scene changes to a silhouette of two young girls – one short hair and one with long hair – standing side by side.**_

"Cereza used to be a shy person when she's very, very young before becoming way more confident in herself; the first time I met her we almost have nothing to say – literally -despite playing house for hours." Jeanne recalled. "As we grew closer as friends, I encouraged her to talk it out about her initial shyness; she slowly did and we grew ever closer..."

"Yet, I saw that Cereza is somewhat uncomfortable about our friendship as time goes by and at first thought that she might be somewhat weary of me for some reason, so I confronted her. It's one of those moments where friends just gotta fight, you know?" Jeanne chuckled softly. "That was when I learned the truth – she's afraid that I would be dragged into trouble because Cereza herself was a child of Balder and Rosa – Light and Dark – respectively, and that she's afraid that dragging me into this would somehow affect me for the worse – Cereza herself would affect the balance in untold proportions...or at least that's what my mother – an Umbran Queen back then - thought."

"Ouch..." both Nico and Mako admitted.

"After her confessions, Cereza grew better – whenever we're not competing against each other, we're always talking it out over our troubles that we wouldn't wish to share with the Elders themselves...Might not have solutions for it all the time, but hey, at least it's something heavy off our chest when there's a listening ear!" Jeanne smiled wistfully as she took out a small crimson gemstone the size of a small toy car.

The small gemstone soon revealed several projected words in Enochian, which Maki translated it as 'Cereza and Jeanne'.

"I guess you both need not be a genius to know how close we're at this point, pray?" Jeanne chuckled softly.

"No prizes there for guessing, right?" Maki wondered; Jeanne nodded.

"Just talk it out, whenever there's something niggling comes across your mind; I'm not saying to say it to everyone that you have met, no, I mean to those whom it may concern only." Jeanne continued. "In Cereza's case when she's young, that would be me; and to you, it's Maki. Sometimes, you may even realise that _**things might not be what you originally feared for it to be.**_ "

"It's normal for couples to get into quarrels sometimes?" Nico wondered. "Chris accused us otherwise..."

"Couples bicker and fight once in a while; no one's perfect morally." Jeanne nodded. "Heck, even Cereza and I bicker at times over silly stuffs, like treating the former to a broccoli-shaped lollipop during last year's April Fools!"

"W...what?" Nico gave a flat answer.

"You heard it right, a broccoli-shaped lollipop; makes about as much sense in context!" Jeanne grinned.

"Of course that doesn't mean that Chris could get away scot-free; she refused to believe that a relationship is not perfect by any means..." Jeanne shook her head as she continued.

"I think Chris's main problem was that she just couldn't let go of what happened in the past; thinking that my involvement with Tsubasa means I am already part of A-RISE to an extent." Maki sighed softly as she looked at Nico. "Guess she expected our relationship to be perfect and not be bickering al the time..."

"Perfection...huh?" Nico looked at Maki, who nodded and sighed in return.

"Yeah...Chris thought that couples were supposed to be. perfect; her perfectionism made her obsessive with breaking our mind by tripping us with guilt, to join her side while making us think that she cared for us, and removed our supposed 'flaws' to make us perfect...losing our humanity in the process." Maki explained.

Both Nico and Maki sighed as they gazed upon each other's eyes...

"Sorry for not telling you about telling you how I feel...Maki."

"Aie...I share the same sentiment too; sometimes I wonder what are the words to say to you that might end up offending you – no matter how resilient you are...ya know?" Maki sighed. "I still love you...all the same."

"Hey, ya don't have to worry about it, alright?"

"Aie?' Maki wondered.

"Because you're in love with the No.1 idol in the world! You and me, we'll be just fine!" Nico nodded with tears welled up in her eyes.

Maki's expression turned from shock, to slight embarrassment, to a soft, heartened smile...

"Geez...you have to be this cute when you confess, huh?" Maki pouted.

 _ **Somehow...it just felt so right for Maki herself – trust...**_

It was not so much of Maki and Nico being afraid of cheating on each other; _**rather, it was the simple fact that the miasma had somehow triggered the worry that the oath would be broken.**_

Sure, trust was important, but was any relationship perfect?

Nope.

Doubts and worries would arise once in a while, and both had always been a part of being human after all; quarrels too.

Couples fight, no matter how perfect it might seem to be; just varying degrees only.

Yet at least there was one thing that was certain in life; as cliché as it might be.

 _They at least have each other by their side, through thick and thin and through the trials they went by..._

"Jeanne, thanks..." Nico nodded.

"Hey, don't mention it! Just be warned – the second wave of miasma might hit on soon, it's gonna be all on you to deal with whatever selfish desires Chris might be shoving you all in with." Jeanne nodded.

Both Nico and Maki nodded as they glanced each other; facing each other soon after, their faces soon inched in closer, their passion for each other renewed and burning brighter.

"You're so cute...Nico." Maki panted.

"Gee...seriously?" Nico giggled. "Hey, Maki-chan...cheer for me, yeah? So put your hands up, like this!"

"Hey, not fair! You undress too!"

Knowing where this was going, Jeanne chuckled softly, tipped her hat, and waved goodbye with a confident smirk.

Jeanne, upon closing the door way shrugged as she took out her Umbran Watch.

"I'm sure given their tension...thirty seconds!"

And sure enough...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HAAA!"

Jeanne applied her lipstick upon her lips, tidied up a little, seasoned her hat, and grunted.

"Well that settled it!" Jeanne grinned. "Now just hope the Miasma doesn't get them good..."

"Oh hey, Jeanne!" Luka waved hello. "What's up with that scream though? Sounds as if they were..."

"Oh, Luka!" Jeanne greeted in amusement. "It's okay, Nico and Maki were just reconciling after the first wave of Miasma hit."

"Oh, I was just about to warn them that we might hit a second wave soon after that – so they might as well be prepared..." Luka warned.

"Nice to see that you're all concerned about their safety instead of flirting with ladies 24/7, aie?"

"Now that on the other hand..." Luka grinned as he opened the door and slammed it immediately.

"Hey gals!" Luka grinned, only to be greeted by...

"WAIT, WAIT A HECK! I DIDN'T MEAN TO EXPECT THIS SHIT, HONEST!"

" _ **YOU PERVERT LUKA!"**_

 _ **"GET THE #%! OUT!"**_

 _ ***KERSPLONK!***_

"Now that just made my day!" Jeanne smirked as she walked away with suave.

" _Now it's up to you, Cereza!"_

 _ **Chapter 21.3 – Of hearts and Honest feelings!**_

As Nozomi laid on the bed back in her room - one of the thirteen Valkyrie Plane rooms, the Lady of Fortune looked at the engagement ring and sighed softly.

"Never knew that Chris would find do this, huh?" Nozomi sighed. "Guilt-tripping, really?"

"Can't say that I blame you either…"

"E…Elichi?" Nozomi gasped. "Wait…how'd you know?"

"Been in love and engaged has its benefits, you know?" Eli simpered.

" _So even the most mature of all the ladies do have their moments, huh?"_

Both Nozomi and Eli looked up in time to see Bayonetta standing at the door's entrance.

"Oh...Bayonetta." Nozomi gasped a little.

"Bayonetta managed to figure out that the both of us are experiencing doubts from Chris's guilt tripping..." Eli nodded.

"Can't really blame you for being that unnerved; that Chris sure had a lot of answering to do regarding her mentality of breaking minds..." Bayonetta simpered.

"No matter how many lines she's crossed, one can't help but to feel that she's somewhat right _**to an extent**_ ; what she's feeling back then and now, were the exact same emotions we're feeling..." Nozomi explained.

" _Nozomi, that doesn't means we're entirely alone, right?"_

"Eh? Alito-sempai?!" Eli and Nozomi gasped. "You too?"

" _I got wind that both Miss Eli and you had experienced nightmares_ _, no thanks_ _to Chris's miasma_ _. Still,_ _by the looks of it, I'm relieved you ain't affected by it too much."_ Athena Alito heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for showing concern for us, Alito-sempai and Bayonetta." Eli smiled. "But my nightmare is of less concern compared to Nozomi..."

" _Gratitude is unnecessary, Miss Eli."_ Athena Alito simpered. _"But we weigh your nightmares with equal importance – they are Chris's way of guilt tripping you all to her side after all..."_

After both Eli and Nozomi recalled their respective nightmares to Athena Alito...

Bayonetta sighed softly, "I can't say I don't understand her past; though unjustified her actions are."

"You mean…?" Nozomi wondered.

"Take the time when I am ostracized all the time for my 'filthy lineage' of the Light and the Dark. I will be lying if I say that I ain't hurt during the time!" Bayonetta admitted. "Would you believe that I am kinda a lonely person back then?"

"Well, you did indeed say that..." Nozomi nodded; Eli agreed. "Alito too, have told us how lonely she was after the Italian Civil War left her parents dead, that is, until the Fuschias came along."

"Jeanne is to me, what Eli is to you." Bayonetta nodded.

" _Just like how Otonokizaka and Team Muse were to me after the death of the Gnades and Fuschias."_ Athena Alito nodded _._

"We know that Bayonetta and you choose not to succumb to it because of choice, but something tells me that there's more than just choice alone, right?" Nozomi hoped. "Otherwise...we wouldn't have those doubts now..."

" _There are times when you are just standing in the middle of a blank space...all alone, wishing for someone to guide you out of the inky darkness that is loneliness, but you kept mum about it because you're just afraid of how people might view you otherwise, right?"_ Athena Alito smiled wistfully. " _Like Bayonetta when she's young, Eli, and I."_

" _You got me..."_ Nozomi nodded and smiled in defeat; she could not possibly escape Alito's mindful eyes, right?

" _To lose something or to fear losing something is one of Chris's main reason of her turn to hatred, but there_ _is something that_ _both of_ _Bayonetta and I_ _did in similarity – despite being shy and lonely about it during_ _our down_ _time."_

"And that is…?" Nozomi wondered.

Athena Alito simpered. _"Be honest."_

"Honest?" Nozomi wondered.

"Of course! What, do you expect a convoluted explanation as to how, what, and why so-and-so explanation would be good enough? Definitely not all the time, dear; sometimes the solution might be simpler than you think!" Bayonetta chuckled softly.

" _The only hard part is in applying it…"_ Athena Alito agreed. _"People like you…people like me…and even people like Eli."_

Nozomi's eyes widened. _"Eli…"_

" _Didn't you remember? When you and I persuaded Elichi to join Muse? When we told her that she should be honest about her own feelings?_ _"_ Athena Alito simpered.

"Yeah...it is nice to see Eli's smile as she confront with that fear of failure and start to pursue her dreams again; it really warms my heart..." Nozomi simpered. "But...sometimes it's just easier said than done..."

Athena Alito shook her head. _"Courage_ _might be_ _easily encouraged_ _as a solution_ _against_ _fear – all of us know that -but it isn't_ _permanence unless we confront them_ _;_ _it's easier said than done._ _I am sure that Miss Bayonetta just did not become confident or pluck up the courage on just a single day alone, right?"_

"You can say that; Jeanne and I have some bickering about when I'm still somewhat fearful of my status as a child of light and dark and distancing myself to not let Jeanne dragged into the eventual mayhem." Bayonetta smiled wistfully. "There's time when I want to speak it out, but cat got my tongue back then, you know? It isn't until one day, when Jeanne and I have to confront one another in one of those fierce fights that I finally learned to pour out my thoughts to her..."

" _And there are times when I completely disagree with Chris's method of trying to manage you all, but I dare not call her out for fear of failing the Fuschias until now..."_ Athena Alito nodded. _"Facing my dark self who criticised me for my inability to deal with my pasts, I found out that what she said is actually her way of being honest with me; my repressed thoughts and reproach, fear, and guilt given form I have been living with all these years. It's hard to swallow that honesty...but I know that in the end, she cared for me; accepting my repressed thoughts meant that I loved myself for what I am because I am honest to myself."_

Athena Alito recalled her close encounter with death upon Paradiso – Mount Trials...

"I see…" Nozomi looked down and sighed softly.

" _Don't let your doubts and fears be yours to just bottle it up and let it fester into something unsalvageable –_ _it isn't_ _too late for you to at least be this to Eli, tell her about your worries…maybe pinpoint your fears with her together, relive the memories – how much she means to you!"_ Athena Alito simpered.

"I'm sure the both of you do have a lot to share…right? The things you might reminisce about might seem boring to others...are memories that. the both of you want to treasure, yes?" Bayonetta simpered. "Heck, Jeanne and I have a lot to reminisce about when we're reunited after Jubelius gets punched into the sun."

" _Believe in what your heart says and just take the leap of faith, Nozomi; there will always be someone whom you can really rely upon, one who is close to your heart, in the end...I'm sure you know who I'm talking about, right?"_ Athena Alito winked.

Silence reigned for just a moment before Nozomi gave a soulful nod...

All these years, it was _**Eli**_ who brought as much emotional support as the blonde did...

Ever since they first met each other when they were young; they were both lonely souls at that...

One's recoiling from her lost dream of being a ballerina...another coping with adapting in Otonokizaka.

Muse and more specifically, Honoka, might be responsible for their bonds of friendship and the closeness they were able to treasure till this day...but before that it's always the bonds they both shared that kept their sanity in check.

Sanity that, for all intents and purpose, could have gone down like gravity without any proper support...

If Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Alito were able to gain courage to face their ow fears of hers...what was to stop her?

She trust Eli...

And for that to come full circle, a leap of faith must be done.

 _Tell her my fears..._

"Yeah...but it is scary...the more you hope for something..." Nozomi sighed.

"Oh?" Eli wondered.

"It's like it seemed so surreal; so good, and…so smoothly, being in love and all, the more desperate we wanna cling on to it, hoping to never let it go…and…" Nozomi sighed deeply. "And that's why…I initially do not want to create much…memories."

Eli gave a wistful smile as she sat close to her beloved on the bed.

"Because Hope is sometimes scary…right?" Eli wondered.

"Yeah…" Nozomi nodded softly. "It would be exciting to make new friends, create nice memories with them all, but my parents constantly moved from place to place like nomads…it would seem like a fleeting memory every time…"

She continued, "Then you appeared…and the floodgates just opened; I begin to appreciate life…appreciate friends…and even the joys of life in general. Sure, Muse and Alito might be the one that sealed the deal…but you are the first to do so."

"But as I experience more and more of those ups and downs with you and Muse…the more I hope for more happiness, and the more I do that, the more I realize that I am still quite isolated as ever– all lonely – inside. A punishment for hoping too much…I guess…" Nozomi concluded.

"It's scary sometimes…that every one of us – in one way or another – could have ended up like her; Bayonetta, Jeanne, Alito, and me in particular." Nozomi shook her head. "And all this...because of loneliness..."

She then gave a wry smile. "It's kinda embarrassing, isn't it? I'm showing a side of me that isn't usually see with people of my archetype – a fun-loving, eccentric, yet reliable big sister...eh?"

Eli sighed softly as she embraced her lover ever so whole-heartedly; Nozomi returned the embrace with tears welling up her eyes.

"But I'm glad that I'm the one who gets to see that side of you, Nozomi." Eli simpered. "Just am I to you; isn't that why you called me 'Elichika'?"

The purple hair girl's eyes widened in surprise and gasped softly as she felt Eli's arm wrapping around her waist from her back…

Nozomi closed her eyes and saw an image of Eli's smile as she echoed several warming words…

" _Welcome back, Nozomi…"_

"If we have that miasmatic dream again..." Nozomi took a deep breath. "Please...be by my side...Elichika..."

"I won't ever get bored of hearing that, my dear Nozomi..." Eli gave a soft, but confident, smile. "And to you I say...please believe me; there's no one I wanna hear more than just your breath by my side."

"I believe in you, Elichi." Nozomi gave a tearful smile as she embraced her blonde lover tightly with a nice hug...

" _You see there, Nozomi and Eli?"_ Athena Alito beamed. _"_ _We know that there's more you both would want to share with each other about, but this is one good example, yes?"_

Both Nozomi and Eli nodded softly.

"Well, both Alito and i won't take much of your personal time together; enjoy your world of two, yeah?" Bayonetta winked as she took her leave.

 _"Like you believed in me; so will I believe in the both of you!"_ Athena Alito nodded and beamed. _"Now my apologies, my two missus."_

As the two figures took their leave, both Eli and Nozomi slowly met their lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Bayonetta managed to catch a glimpse and calmly smiled as she closed the door.

 _ **Chapter 21.3 - A mentor to Muse – you're better than you think you are!**_

"Well, that sorta escalated quickly!" Bayonetta chuckled softly.

"Both Eli and Nozomi had been together for many years; the fact that they are close not just mentally, emotionally, but physically is bound to happen, Miss Bayonetta." Athena Alito simpered. "I have to say...bless their hearts..."

"Alito, were you always honest about your feelings, I wonder?" Bayonetta wondered.

" _Much to my shame, Miss Bayonetta...no."_ Athena Alito smiled wistfully. _"But after the Obelisk of Truth, I knew that even if there's no one I can be honest to; at the very least I have to be honest with myself..."_

"And again, if there is something you love ad treasured, swear upon your heart that you will do whatever you can to protect them." Bayonetta simpered.

" _Alito's other self upon the Obelisk of Truth; a symbolism of knowing one own's strength and weaknesses..."_ Bayonetta nodded. _"Just like how I dealt with mine in the Lost Alfheim, huh?"_

"I'm not one to say thanks often, but credit where credits' due, you did well back there." The Umbran Witch continued.

" _I'm sorry to be stealing your spotlight, Miss Bayonetta; you are with them on a journey to stop my former's master sorrow from going too far…I shouldn't take their opportunity to bond with you away from them."_ Athena Alito bowed in apology.

"Hey, don't ever be sorry about yourself!" Bayonetta chided. "I called you in for a reason, Alito – because you knew Muse for WAY longer than I would have any right to judge! Heck, even Nozomi told me that you are the main reason Muse could tide on till you all won Love Live while Chris embroiled herself in much needless contrivances, paranoia, made-up conspiracies, or whathaveyou! I brought you in because I know that your presence would inspire them just as much as I do – you having slight advantage because of said years of experiences, yeah?"

" _I would_ _never_ _have expected that, Miss_ _Bayonetta; I mean, this is your journey, after all!"_

"You're better than you think you are, Alito; that isn't something I always give to people lightly, so learn to take a compliment once in a while, yeah?" Bayonetta smiled calmly. "Ever since the fight with Loptr-Aesir, I begin to understand that sometimes solutions to a problem can't always be solved _**alone**_ _ **– maybe fighting, yes, but in terms of helping people emotionally...a little help wouldn't hurt!"**_

" _Won't stop you from kicking ass and taking names off your angelic pals over in Paradiso!"_ Athena Alito admitted.

"Of that is certain, Alito." Bayonetta chuckled. "What I meant is _**that strength does not dampen even with an allies' help.**_ Why do you think I love to have Jeanne's and Rodin's help in slaying those angels, besides being my close friend and all that?"

Athena Alito paused to think for a moment and nodded softly.

" _Virtue is weakness; maybe that's why my master could never get over her grief and sorrow...she doesn't want to accept any help whatsoever from other people..."_ Athena Alito thought.

"It would be merrier for you to come to Ithavoll Co in Isla Del Sol, so I suggest spending some quality time with your little ones." Bayonetta nodded. "I suspect that its interior would be heavily modified after Chris usurped it."

"Yes it is, Miss Bayonetta...and...Thanks..." Athena Alito simpered. "But I also have to warn you on what's up ahead too."

"Oh yes, your original purpose in calling me!" Bayonetta raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Pray tell."

"Judging by the wind directions I have analysed with Project Ventus, I suspect that you all might be approaching the Miasmatic Mists." Athena Alito nodded.

"It's a wonder how you're able to measure that far." Bayonetta praised.

"I am not afraid to claim that I wield the power to control wind currents of different attitudes, speed, pressure, and climates, thanks to Project Ventus." Athena Alito simpered as she began telling Bayonetta the warnings approaching the mists itself...

"It's good to see you're using this to benefit Humanity." Bayonetta chuckled.

"I exist to serve, and I would stake my own honor to protect the ones whom I believe in!" Athena Alito nodded.

"Then let's do our best, say?" Bayonetta grinned.

" _Charmed, for I will!"_ Athena Alito bowed.

After thanking Bayonetta for the call, Athena Alito sighed softly as she looked north above the skies and powered down to her normal self; the re-integration of her awakened form with her casual form was complete.

"The Miasmatic Mists…huh?" Alito sighed.

"Oh hey, Alito, is everything alright in your end?" Saiai wondered as she approached the Maiden of the Holy Wind; she was wearing just a simple emerald dress flowing smoothly down her waist.

 _ **The Maiden of the Holy Wind**_

 _ **ALITO 'VENTUS' GNADE**_

"My greetings to you both, Mr and Mrs Nishikino, I'm sorry I haven't seen the both of you!" Alito greeted with a soft bow.

"You don't have to be that formal, Alito." Mr Nishikino simpered. "We're just glad to have you back on our side…"

"To think that Chris would go that far as to prey upon Eli, Nozomi, Nico, and even your beloved daughter's psyche through miasmatic nightmares…" Alito shrugged and sighed.

"Miasma?" the Nishikinos wondered.

"The Miasmatic Mists now covers the route between the Vigrid Airbase and Route 666; Chris engineered those mists after getting wind about Muse's reunion, in the hopes that the miasma would affect them psychologically as they make their journey to Ithavoll, mentally breaking them, and in turn manipulate them to head back to Chris's side instead of seeking to stop her atrocities." Alito nodded.

"So…it would affect everyone?" Mr Nishikino frowned in concern.

"It would, if my element of wind can strengthen it; Chris initially wanted to use me as a power catalyst – tactical warfare of using wind and Miasma to maximise effectively in biological and psychological warfare – but my defection from decadence came…and you know the rest." Alito nodded.

"The effectiveness would be reduced." Mrs Nishikino nodded.

"Sort of." Alito nodded.

"Pardon?" Mr and Mrs Nishikino wondered.

"Effectiveness as in _**the number of people affected by it;**_ the miasmatic power would still remain as lethal as ever if mental resilience is at an all time low…" Alito explained.

"Team Muse would be more than heartened to hear you would lend them support from afar, Alito…" Saiai nodded and simpered.

"Again, we're happy to have you back by our side, Alito." Mr Nishikino smiled.

"I would never dare to replace your daughter's…" Alito shook her head.

"No, you must be mistaken." Mr Nishikino chuckled softly. "Maki thinks you're really cool with your mental resilience after you helped her return to Muse via confronting me despite my initial belief that being an idol was just a distraction."

"We really like your politeness and how approachable you are...that's why we're worried when you had to defect because you had no other choice but to be guilt-tripped into serving Chris out of fear of failure towards the Fuschias." He continued. "We're glad you're finally free from Chris's grasp; that virtue of yours can no longer be restrained or be punished by her for that matter."

"O…Oh…" Alito chuckled softly. "I just hope I didn't injure you too much when you want to test my empathy for Muse and Maki's dedication by fighting with me."

"No hard feelings there." Mr Nishikino chuckled softly.

Alito simpered along as she clasped both of her hands and pray, whispering her honest blessings into the gentle wind...

Mr Nishikino wondered what she was doing when Saiai shush him down.

"Shh…" Saiai placed a finger on her hubby's lips. "She's praying for their well-being."

"But…they are far away as distances can tell…" Mr Nishikino wondered.

"I'm sure Alito's Command Aura can do wonders on that – it is linked with the Obelisk of Truth back on Paradiso – Mt Trials - after all!" Mrs Nishikino chuckled softly.

 _ **Chapter 21.4 – The Miasmatic Games**_

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"We're about to approach the Miasmatic Mist...troubles gonna brew up ahead." Honoka frowned.

"And by the looks of it, Maki, Nico, Nozomi, and Eli were ko'ed for now...talk about anticipating something bad." Umi frowned.

"As far as Alito-sempai told us, only a few people would have been affected, right?" Tsubasa wondered.

"Only Eli, Nozomi, Nico, and Maki; those are the people who have been affected by the miasmatic nightmare at first. Its effectiveness greatly reduced without Chris's intended usage to utilize Alito to maximise the miasma." Bayonetta nodded softly.

"Which means a high percentage of angels swooping in to take the goods..." Honoka frowned.

"I suspect Joys and Fairness to be upon the menu." Erena nodded. "They are pretty fast as far as surgical strikes are concerned."

"I'm beginning to like where this is going!" Anju winked as she cocked the barrels of her Ananke.

"No doubt that Chris will plan some fun for us, right, Cereza?" Jeanne grinned.

"Need to say more?" Bayonetta grinned.

"I am never gonna grow bored blasting them uglies away, that's certain!" Tsubasa grinned.

"Scratch 'em up, and knock 'em down, nya!" Rin purred.

Soon enough, the entire plane started to rumble violently as it entered a peculiar looking cloud of mist.

"Looks like our guests have arrived...Jeanne?" Bayonetta raised her eyebrows in amusement.

Jeanne's flashed a hedonistic smile.

"We'll take the Valkyrie Plane's cargo interior section, then!" Umi nodded confidently.

"Great minds think alike, Umi!" Bayonetta winked.

"Tsubasa and I will take the East Sector!" Honoka nodded; Tsubasa blushed lightly and nodded in glee.

"The West for us, then!"

"The Cargo areas will be a gogo for Anju and I!"

 _ **Plane rooftop...**_

"Now that's a lovely invitation for a tea party for a group of angels , I sure do hope you have brought in desserts as well!" Bayonetta grinned as she whipped out her Elfin Knight.

"And the musics too, don't forget!" Jeanne followed along ad grinned.

"Would I ever?" Bayonetta clicked her fingers.

 _ **OST Played: Red and Black**_

Bayonetta activated Split Second Witch Time as she charged towards a pair of heavily armored flaming Ardors – one red and another sapphire, by pass its flame body, tripped one of the Ardors with a roundhouse kick, locked on to another with another Split Second Witch Time, unleashed numerous hold shots with her Elfin Knight, and promptly dodged out of harm's way just as the recovering Red Ardor launched a swift Stinger.

Taking damage of Red Ardor's recovery lag, Bayonetta swiftly dodge roll her way towards it, activated Witch Time for a split second yet again, tripped the Red Ardor down with a roundhouse kick while unleashing hold shots from her hands and feet, dodge roll her way to the Blue Ardor while tripping with another Roundhouse Kick under the Split Second tech, then slammed her butt to sit on top of her foe!

"You've been naughty!"

The Ardor shrieked in pain ad embarrassment as Bayonetta spanked its butt rapidly with absolute glee and ended said combo with a giant Wicked Weave ground pound!

"Cereza, catch!"

Jeanne grinned as she ensnarled a shield less Red Ardor with a Witch Time-influenced Vlitra, swung it rodeo style while slamming its armored body against the blue Ardor numerous times, and sent it flying straight towards a similarly grinning Bayonetta, who proceeded to kick the helpless angel sky-high!

With numerous cross-slash, sweeping, cleaves, pirouettes, and a double aerial roundtrip kick at her disposal, Bayonetta made quick work of the Ardor as she sent it crashing down in seconds flat with a downwards Afterburner Kick Wicked Weave!

The Red Ardor picked herself up swiftly after and imbued itself with flames again, but Bayonetta simply activated Split Second Witch Time, unleashed numerous hold shots with her left Elfin Knight, activated Split Second yet again to kick the Red Ardor upon its jaws, and trip it down with a roundhouse kick!

The Blue Ardor launched a swift stinger, but Bayonetta split up into numerous clouds of bats , blasting the Blue Ardor back while Bayonetta took advantage of its downtime to unload more cross pistol whipping, a roundhouse kick yet again, and shortly after unleashed a gigantic Wicked Weave Boot in its kisser!

The Blue Ardor, however, managed to get back on its feet to cover itself in flame, only to be smashed sky high by Jeanne's Witch-Timed influenced Wicked Weave Uppercut, sent up eve more with Afterburner Kicks via her foot-based Flame Kali, sliced through the Ardor's flesh and armor like hot butter numerous times, jabbed it rapidly like a relentless hornet upon a naughty kid, set it crashing straight down with an aerial Tetsuzanko Heel Stomp, and a straight Tetsuzanko Punch at the exact same time!

Bayonetta locked on to the heavily injured Red Ardor and peppered it with numerous arcane hold shots from her left-handed Elfin Knight; the Red Ardor covered itself in flames as a desperate attempt to injure the Umbran WItch, but the latter grinned and cancelled her upcoming Tetsuzanko Heel Stomp with a cartwheel. She then activated her Split Second technique once more for a massive Heel Stomp, sent the Ardor crashing to the ground while being peppered by even more hold shots from a angular gun-kata position, and kicked it straight in the face with a Split Second Witch Time-influenced Wicked Weave Kick!

Both Jeanne and Bayonetta nodded towards one another, sped towards the flaming Blue and Red Ardor, activated Witch Time, and promptly unleashed a flurry of massive whirlwind kicks and bullet streams via their Breakdance!

The arcane bullets neutralised the flames and seared through the unarmoured fleshes of both colored Ardors as they shredded their entire forms in seconds flat!

And of course, both Bayonetta and Jeanne lay on the ground seductively, with them winking, and a camera snapping their poses soon after out of nowhere!

 _ **Because they can!**_

Two pairs of Fearless spouted out of thin air, and lunged towards the two posing Witches, but both grinned and flipped out of harm's way just in time!

"So eager to touch us? There will be plenty of time to play, you little toys!" Bayonetta grinned as she glanced over at Jeanne, who nodded in return.

"Been saving up for one of you boys!" Bayonetta grinned as she materialised a pair of Angel Arms – a pair of flaming Glory Claws that she obtained after the first battle way earlier – charged up to a blazing orange within seconds flat, and unleashed a giant firestorm slash that gored through one of the the Fairness's tough armor and shredded its body into halos and blood!

Bayonetta unleashed four diagonal slashes via her Shuraba on the second Fairness , but the latter managed to dash back on the fourth slash and lunged towards Bayonetta.

The Umbran WItch, however, dodged with a cartwheel in the nnick of time, activated her Witch Time, switched her pair of Elfin Knights on her feet with Lt Col Kilgores, blasted the unfortunate Fairness with numerous giant rockets ad flurries of rapid-fire kicks, and splattered it with a exquisite – yet brutal – Wicked Weave Horizotal Kick!

Jeanne blasted through with a Malphias drilling strafe, and a Tetsuzanko Punch to boot, then promptly slashed numerous times with her Angel Slayer katana, but the Dominion managed to block the last slash with its armored-covered jaws.

Jeanne appeared to have keeled as the Fairness spat out a swift fireball towards Jeanne, but the Umbran Prodigy smirked, unleashed Moth Within, activated Witch Time to deflect the fireball back towards the canine angel, Fairness itself, slashed past its body in a graceful pirouette s, offset wasted moves by switching between Lynx and her normal self several times, and swiftly crushed the opposition with rapid-fire rocket and kicks via her Col Slades before it could react!

"No chance for them whatsoever!" Bayonetta grinned.

"That was such a disappointment." Jeanne sighed.

"Hey, you said it best; that's the price of being able to control both light and dark thanks to Godoka and Homucifer's blessings!" Bayonetta grinned.

 _ **TubaHonk**_

 _"I promised you much...and yet you choose to fly...fly, and burn your wings upon the sun itself!"_

 _ **SECOND SPHERE VIRTUES**_

 _ **IDEALS & ICARUS**_

Within seconds of introducing themselves, the Icaruses whipped their Ideals and scattered through the ceiling while flying and glowing red with anger...

 _"Icarus...Daedelus's son who used his father's invention – man-made wings, to fly up high...but the sun's ray melted the glue, resulting in his death via plunging upon the sea at terminal velocity!"_ Honoka frowned.

 _"Like the names that the angels carried...you choose to fly high...but all you will be doing IS PLUNGING YOURSELF INTO ETERNAL DOOM!"_

The Ideals & Icaruses merged to become numerous sword-like entities with red eyes, angelic hilts , a Second Sphere Halo upon their foreheads, and numerous intricate lines upon its blade bodies; they descended upon both Honoka and Tsubasa with relentless force.

 _ **"XOCHIPILLI!"**_

Unleashing her EXceed Trigger in full force, Honoka channelled all of her energies to both pairs of Xochipilli Gauntlets grappled upon one of the merged entities' blade bodies and slammed them on the Valkyrie Plane's metallic surface.

Honoka channelled her EXceed Trigger inside her body to grab another Ideals & Icarus, followed by another, and then another, and numerous more with lightning reflexes. She then slammed them hard on the ground and leapt off just in time for Tsubasa to unleash numerous Arcane Magnum rounds from her Venus Revolvers, and giant heart-shaped magnum rounds from her Exceed Trigger - Venus!

As the smokes cleared up, Honoka leapt out of the smoke cloud and unleashed flurries of rapid-fire punches and kicks, sent them sky high with a Just Frame Uppercut, cancelled into a backdash, took out one of her 'swords' upon her Xochipilli's 'wings', unleashed two cross-slash shockwaves, blitzed through the blade entities with insane speed, lunged towards them to unleash jabs so fast that her hands were see as a blur, and finished off the combo with a Just Frame Stinger Punch!

"Honoka, BEHIND YOU!" Tsubasa frowned as she unleashed a dual charged Climax Shot with her Venus Revolver, sending numerous Ideals & Icaruses into a staggering mess!

Honoka simultaneously ran towards the wall on instinct, rode up towards the wall for a few seconds, leapt off in a graceful backflip, grabbed several if the blade-like angels with her Xochipilli Gauntlets, and executed numerous pinwheel somersault flips numerous time in the air and slammed them hard on the ground while crushing their bodies into smithereens!

"Yush!" Honoka grinned as she high-fived Tsubasa.

As more Icaruses materialised themselves, however, both Tsubasa and Honoka managed to spot two golden Angel Arms – one Tuba, and another a Trumpet!

Both Honoka and Tsubasa casted a familiar glance, grinned, dashed forward to grab the Angel Arms – Honoka held the Trumpet, with Tsubasa grabbing the Tuba – and stood back to back facing the numerous ethereal blade-like entities.

"Ready?" Tsubasa grinned.

"On my mark!" Honoka nodded.

" _ **TUBAHONKERS!"**_

 _ ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!***_

Both Tsubasa and Honoka blew upon their instruments, unleashing a giant ripple sound wave that shredded through the Ideals & Icaruses, flesh, crushed their bones with the soundwave's pressure, crushed them underneath the aftermath Arcane Laser Blaster, and detonated them in a giant bloody mess!

"Looks like..." Tsubasa grinned.

"We blew them away!" Honoka winked.

" _ **YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

 _ **Umi and Kotori**_

Numerous Applaud Bs and Trumpet-wielding Affinities, materialised themselves in front of both Umi and Kotori, charging straight towards the duo.

Both woman casted side glances and nodded as they leapt their way out of the angels' descent attack.

Umi then dashed over towards a group of Applauds in a stream of water and launched them towards the air with her Suijin – Tachi Mode's Rising Water Fang; Kotori strummed her Jord Harp as she musical notes that detonated mid-air o scorch through the angels' bodies and kept them afloat.

Kotori then unleashed numerous arcane orbs through her Jord Harp, strummed a few notes, and unleash a giant electrical burst via Jord's Blessings: Ambient Drone that kept them shocking in mid-air!

Umi then unleashed numerous streams of Oceanic Stream: Suijin's Grace that left a single arrow stuck hard on each of the angels' bodies, transformed her Suijin Bow into a Tachi, gathered large amounts of water upon her tattooed blade, unleashed a giant cleaving slash to blast the angels away, and unleashed a multi-directional teleport slash with her Suijin while building up large amounts of residue aquatic energy in a dome construct!

"Ready?" Umi called out.

"All set!" Kotori grinned while she stood back to back with her blue hair lover; both women unleashed their EXceed Trigger all at once.

" _ **EXceed Burst: Harmonic Crescendo of the Northern Seas!"**_

Within seconds flat, the dome-shaped construct unleashed numerous aquatic clones converging and crashing their wrath upon the floating, helpless angels, dousing and shredding them apart with the velocity of a thousand waterfalls!

Umi pulled the nock and appeared to have unleash a dry shot with her Suijin, but Kotori strummed a melodious crescendo that resonated with Umi's nocking point as both women's eyes glowed blue.

"FIRE!"

A giant aquatic arrow materialised itself from Umi's Suijin Bow, resonated with Kotori's crescendo, charged up arcane energies, blitzed towards the dome structure, and detonated the giant structure in a giant aquatic implosion!

"And NOW!"

Both Kotori and Umi teleported towards the middle of the aquatic implosion, joined their hands together, charged up large amounts of energy upon their Jord and Suijin respectively, broke into a beautiful back-to back pirouette, unleashed giant nebulous arrow strikes that surrounded their very being, and shredded the remaining falling angels into halos and blood!

Both Umi and Kotori grinned as they high-fived each other.

 _ **Anju and Erena**_

Three Ardors materialised right in front of the two ladies and unleashed swift stingers almost immediately, but both ladies dodged gracefully in time as Anju grinned and launched a massive Ananke Stinger!

" _ **BLAST 'EM ALL!"**_

Anju grinned as she launched a giant buckshot towards two of the Ardors unfortunate enough to charge towards the brunette, shredding their armor and detonating their flaming flesh with incendiary arcane bullets!

The third Ardor charged on true, thinking that Anju would have to recover in between the buckshot downtime, but the brunette grinned as she _jumped immediately after the buckshot to cancel the downtime, and_ unleashed powerful buckshots over and over again as she rapidly stepped on the Ardor's head relentlessly!

Dancing to the beat of Shocking Party, Anju rapidly spun her dual Ananke Shotguns around her body like a pair of nunchuks, rapidly ripping and crashing apart the three Ardors' shields with absolute force!

"Erena!" Anju winked.

Erena brandished her Maia katana, charged up large amounts of arcane energies, and unleashed a full on uppercut slash that sent the Ardors flying!

As the Ardors were a few feet from landing, Erena frowned, supercharged her senses with Maia's arcane energy, dashed towards the helpless Ardors, launched into seven slashes filled with two diagonal slashes, two sweeping slashes, a pirouette slash, two more diagonal slashes, and unleashed a giant sweeping slash that exploded in a huge burst of energy!

Anju locked on towards one of the recovering Ardors, rammed one of her Ananke towards it, pulled the trigger, unleashed a blast of pure, concentrated buckshot to break its armor and shredded most of its flesh apart, then leapt on top of its head while continuously shooting its entire form via jump-cancelling, and ended off the combo with a giant charged buckshot that sent it blasted into oblivion!

Two of the Ardors flared up as they recovered as they charged towards Anju, but she smiled as she calmly – yet quickly – fire behind the two imposing angels off guard; the buckshots detonated in a giant, forceful arcane explosion that broke their armor apart!

Erena leapt across Anju in a swift somersault, unleashed two giant cross slashes, a giant uppercut that sent them soaring in the skies, and threw her Maia as a giant arcane boomerang that stayed mid-air as the generated wind kept the Ardors afloat!

"NOW!" Erena grinned.

Anju grinned, twirled around as two pair of double-barrelled wounds sprung from her jack's left pocket, opened up her Anankes', reloaded it with unorthodox style, locked on towards the Ardors,, Anju managed to get in close to the fallen angels trying to get up via Gun Stinger, aimed the barrels upon the angels' head, and winked.

 _ **"Ashes to ashes, DUST TO DUST!"**_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

Both Anju and Erena blushed happily as they held their hands and casted aside glances atop of the dead Ardors!

 _ **RinPana**_

Hanayo unleashed Ferona's Blessings: Fury Streams of the Sakura to force a pair of Grace and Glory to raised their armoured claws up, more than enough time for Rin to sneak up behind the them, imbued her Benzaiten Katars with sparks and flames, and bashed their skulls in with rapid-fire Love Wing Bell: Blitz!

Streams of earth, rocks, sakura petals, solar, and infernal energies formed around a big glowing arcane orb as they came bursting out of Hanayo's Feronia as she unleashed Feronia's Harvest: Melodious Harmonic Stream as a giant storm shredding through the angels' heavily armoured bodies, juggling them in the skies flawlessly.

With a gentle nod from Hanayo, Rin swiftly followed up with Love Wing Bell: Sparks and Flames that torched the imposing angels' bodies in a fire wave, with Hanayo's Sakura Storm fanning and torching up the flames to scorch the foes with a giant wave of flames crashing down upon Grace and Glory heavily!

The Glory recovered swiftly and lunged in forth towards Rinn for a giant electrical swipe, but Hanayo's eyes glowed as she unleashed Ferona's Protection: Blade of Storms upon the Glory's vulnerable electrical body; the Grace angel roared and charged towards Hanayo in a spinning claw attack, but Rin swiftly greeted the angel with a swift Love Wing Bell: Graceful Electrocution!

" _ **Combination – Love Wing Bell: Feronia's Swift Blitz!"**_

Hanayo raised her staff, gathered large amouts of spring-based arcane energies, infused Rin with a refreshing surge of said energies as she let rip a vicious one-two of a whirling kick, followed by a swift downward stab upon the both Grace's fiery chest – the wind blowing away all the fire to make Rin's attack bypass safely – craving shattering its defences, and ended off with a giant vicegrip that sliced through its angelic flesh and crushed its seemingly resilient body into smithereens!

Glory roared and laced the entire floor with electricity, but both Rin and Hanayo leapt out of harm's way just in time.

Hanayo then wrapped the attacking Glory in a giant, translucent lotus flower construct, to which both Rin and Hanayo themselves locked in a tender embrace, kissed softly and yet so tenderly, unleashed the resulting charged energies from the kiss in a giant arcane shredding vortex, with Hanayo launching Rin into said Vortex with a huge blast of wind as the cat-girl unleashed Love Wing Bell: Sparks and Flames through multi-directional blitz slashes, and ended off the combo by merging both Katars together and unleashing a giant flaming pinwheel cleave!

" _ **SAY NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!:**_

 _ ***FWOOOOSH!***_

With screeching sounds that signalled an angels' utter demise, both grace and Glory exploded into halos and golden fragments of their armor, leaving nothing to waste!

"Yay!" both Hanayo and Rin embraced each other blissfully; Rin's cheeks rubbing against Hanayo's.

With the bloodied angels' bodies lying upon the planes' interior and exterior, the team contacted one another via their phones; Bayonetta and Jeanne through their Infernal Communicators.

"There might be more coming soon, we must be alert." Erena nodded.

"Why aren't they sending in more strong angels? You would think Chris would have been pulling all the stops..." Tsubasa wondered.

"My guess is that after Alito and I thrashed Odio Alraune something fierce, we forcefully broke the spiritual and neural connection between the Whisperer and the Icy Maiden; the spiritual energies that backfired must have rendered Chris weak for now – enough for her to still summon up to Second Sphere Ranking Angels, but still." Jeanne concluded.

"I assume it wouldn't be for long; Chris's hatred keeps rising by the minute." Bayonetta reckoned.

Before they could speak anything, echoes and cries of Applauds, Acceptances, Decorations, and Enraptures rang the team's ears.

"Music to our ears, aie?" Bayonetta grinned.

"Great minds think alike!" Tsubasa grinned along.

"Let's just hope Eli, Nozomi, Nico, and Maki would be fine..." Honoka frowned in concern, but Tsubasa softly gave a soft pat on her lover's shoulder and gave a firm – but reassuring nod.

"I'm sure they can hear us – believe!" Tsubasa nodded.

Honoka regained her soft smile soon after and responded with a soft 'mm!'.

"Let's show them angels just what we're made off!" Kotori nodded in confidence.

"Rock it all, NYA!" Rin grinned.

 _ **Meanwhile in Otonokizaka...**_

An ominous surge of wind whiffed through the skies and trees as heat began radiating through the windy skies.

This was an ominous wind, surely, for she heard the wind crying for help; people broke into a cold sweat surely, and children began sneezing due to the fluctuation between hot and cold wind at unbalanced intervals...

"The wind...it's changing." Alito frowned and stood up after she prayed for Muse's safety. "And not for good..."

"Chris striking again?" Saiai frowned.

"No..." Alito frowned as she scanned through the arcane energies lacing through the ominous wind. "Something more."

"Who?" Mr Nishikino frowned in concern.

Alito frowned calmly in return; only one entity was responsible for such phenomenon...

" _ **The Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude."**_

" _ **Fortitudo!"**_ Saiai gasped.

"They need our help – Team Muse, Miss Bayonetta, and Miss Jeanne!" Alito frowned.

"They helped you just as much...right?" Saiai wondered.

"Yes...but I would love to stay and protect Otonokizaka too..."Alito sighed softly.

The rest began to rally up their support.

" _ **Then go and help them, Alito! You have our support just as much as we have yours!"**_

" _ **Let's show them just what we are made of when we unite!"**_

" _ **Show that Chris that her antics won't last long! We have enough of her crossing the line!"**_

" _ **You have our support, Alito! Transmit our well-wishes to Muse, Bayonetta, and Jeanne through your aura!"**_

" _ **If your aura can inspire Mrs Kousaka, I'm sure you can inspire us too!"**_

" _ **Yeah! Have faith in us, Miss Alito; we ain't gonna be trampled by that Icy Maiden's antics any longer!"**_

" _ **There's always a line to be drawn, as sympathetic as she may be; Chris had drawn hers! Let us help to rebel against her oppression!"**_

" _ **'Muse'ic forever! Alito, if it is support you're gonna rally, then it is support that we together, as the residents of Otonokizaka, will show!"**_

" _ **Yeah!"**_

" _ **Let's unite together; let's show Muse and co the amount of support we can give to strive through the insurmountable odds!"**_

" _ **Let's get medieval on them hard!"**_

" _ **I love Muse's music; I love Alito-oneechan's warmth, so yes! Let's show support!"**_

Alito simpered and nodded with confidence...

Yes...

This was the Otonokizaka that she knew and love.

A place where she knew she would swear to protect – they were her memories, after all – but they needed her more than just her protection...

They needed her because of the inspiration she could bring...

The memories she could make with others...

And her willingness to defend the weak that inspired others from just weaklings to people willing to make a stand!

Just as Alito inspired them... _ **so did Otonokizaka inspired her...**_

Thus was the true purpose of a Paladin...

 _ **Not just to protect the weak, but to inspire them to become stronger!**_

Alito transformed into her Athena Mode, clasped her hands together, began gathering the well-wishes of everyone present in Otonokizaka Summer Festival to shower forth upon its residents, and blessed them with temporary holy powers via her Command Aura!

"Let our well wishes, our voices, our warmth and love be transmitted through us to you, Muse, and the Umbran Witches!" Saiai nodded and called out to Athena Alito as she started to make her leave.

"Be sure to stay safe and come back to us in one piece!" Yukiko encouraged.

"I will; you have my word as a Paladin!" Athena Alito nodded and flashed a confident smile as she activated her Genesis Flight System and blasted away into the horizon...

Numerous angels - Affinities, Applauds, and Acceptances descended forth upon the residents, thinking they are ripe for the taking...

Until Saiai stepped out in front of the group with her lance and shield – blessed by Athena Alito's Command Aura – and broke into a smirk that caused chills down upon the lesser angels' spines...

No longer are they humans that would be simply scared of a supernatural threat or two...

Sure, they would need support from Athena Alito, but their humanity and unity was what made the blessings work!

 _ **The humanity that Young Balder – the Last of the Lumen Sages – had always believed till the very end!**_

"Ready?!" Saiai called forth.

"YEAH!"

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Saiai, Hoto, Cheri, and Cocoa commanded as the residents – even children – unleashed their war cry and fury upon the shivering angels!

 _ **(Scene ends with the group of Otonokizaka's residents charging towards the group of Third Sphere Angels, with Athena Alito smiling upon the background, knowing everything would go on well...)**_

 _ **"Just wait for me...Maki, Nico, Eli, and Nozomi...that Fortitudo won't get the better of you all!"**_

 _ **Next episode –**_ ** _Our Misty Fears upon the Skies – Trials upon the Hands of Fortitude Part II!_**


	25. Our Misty Fears upon the Skies – Part II

**_Chapter 22: Our Misty Fears upon the Skies – Part II!_**

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled through the skies as dark clouds began gathering upon the skies; the cities were a gloomy grey and the people rushed on through the streets without a care in the world, far from its usual jovial cheers one would expect from the 'Center of the World'.

Or at least, that was what one would expect, normally.

Eli Ayase found herself in the middle of a modern-looking town with street lights and buildings highlighting the skylines.

"N…New York?" Eli wondered as she looked around her and sighted upon a light pink stage filled with Sakura Petals and colored papers scattering from the night skies.

For it did not take Eli long enough to realise where she was – the exact same stage where they performed 'Angelic Angel'.

Eli rushed towards the stage, curious as to know what was going on, but the descending colored 'petals' froze in mid-air as soon as the blonde's feet touched upon the sacred ground.

Everything surrounding her field of view began bursting into flames…

"What is this? What's happening?!" Eli frowned as her eyes darted around, keeping calm and looking for clues as she swiftly materialized her Terpsichore.

" _Hang on a tic..."_ Eli raised her right eye in curiosity.

For her, it would seem like Deja Vu; she swore she had been in this area before...

Until she realised that she was placed in something...similar.

" _That...seems to be like the same dream that I've been having during the first Miasmatic wave!"_

The petals soon vanished into thin air without hint of trace and for a short while, the passer-bys vanished without warning, and nothing but darkness remained other than the lit stage which Eli stood upon…

Fear began to grip Eli; everyone knows she was never a fan of the dark to begin with...yet Terpsichore's glowing light kept the blonde's composure to a T as she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, count softly to ten, and prepared herself to face whatever she was thrown at.

Three spot lights burst open from the skies and shone their sinister luminance upon four figures – each wearing a black costume that Eli knew all too well…

"A-RISE...except..." Eli frowned.

 _ **The purple spotlights revealed the silhouettes of the fourth figure…a blonde Eli knew too well…**_

" _Me..."_ Eli frowned.

" _ **Bear the sins…bear the sins that you have wrought…"**_

" _ **The words that kill…you have brought upon yourself…"**_

" _ **You left me alone…joined the enemy…"**_

" _Groundhog Day - except in a negative way – much?"_ Eli wondered.

"How do you like me…Eli?" the other Eli Ayase taunted. "Isn't that what you want? To betray your fellow girlfriends and join A-RISE in the first place because they are 'cooler', 'more successful',' more expressive and spicier than your fellow people over at Team Muse, HUH?!"

"Do you really have to extrapolate so much just because of my past sins?!" Eli frowned.

"Face it! You didn't want Muse to succeed even after you joined them! You joined them just so you can destroy Muse from the inside, just so you can go to greener pastures, the 'professionals' known as A-RISE, right?!" the other Eli accused.

"Try me!" Eli smiled confidently.

"All you are doing is just repeating that same dream over and over and over again!" the other Eli shot back.

"Until you realise that the dream should have ended at you lunging at me, and yet we're still talking our butts out!" Eli smirked.

The other Eli froze her train of thought upon realising Eli's fridge brilliance...and flared up.

Before the nightmarish entity began making the similar lunge towards Eli during the first interrupted miasmatic dream, the latter stood her ground with a determined frown as she swiftly blocked the other Eli with Terpsichore's pirouette twirling pirouette!

"Or maybe that's you not letting go of that which you called 'premonitions' when in actuality, it's your broken, fractured mind that refused to let go of the sorrow and grief that had plagued you so!" Eli shot back.

"My broken mind? NONSENSE!" the other Eli snarled.

"Yeah? Has it even occurred to you that joining A-RISE has never, EVER, crossed my mind? Or are you just assuming my defection based on my initial distaste towards...Muse in the beginning?" Eli frowned.

"So you finally admitted, eh?" the other Eli smirked. "You initially hated Muse; you had wanted them to fail before you and Nozomi joined in...and I am wondering, 'Just why are you suddenly joining in?'. Okay, maybe I might have been...naive, to say the least – my eyes haven't been opened to all those atrocities I have been through in the years - but I believed you; gave you chances to pick yourself up; chase your dream that you once could never attain, and reclaim the warmth you thought you could never gain...AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!"

Eli lowered her head and sighed deeply...

"To think you would go so far as to accuse us for things we have not done..." Eli replied. "So this is the extent you would go...using your own sorrow to guilt trip us into serving you..."

"But I believe you that you are a part of Muse still; that you do want to be a part of them! So let me fix you; let me perfect you! Accept my offer and together we shall create a utopia where the whole of Muse and I will be the only voices of reasons!" the other Eli boasted.

"So what even if I have hated on Muse in its infant stages? Has it even occurred to you that this incident is already way in the past?" Eli shot back.

"Don't try to deny it, Eli Ayase; you have always yearned for Muse to fail just so you can join A-RISE...why can't you just admit it?" the other Eli frowned.

"Because the problem is not me." Eli frowned as she pointed at the other Eli. "The problem...IS YOU!"

"W...what?" the other Eli gasped.

"I admit, yes, I did have resentment and doubts towards Honoka, Alito, and joining Muse in the first place, but Nozomi, Honoka, and Alito have allayed my fears to rest!" Eli shot back. "I have no intentions of even joining A-RISE in the first place, not even when Muse were facing their hiatus after the first love Live fiasco!"

Eli continued, "I'll tell you why you thought I am joining A-RISE! You just refused to accept your sorrow and just let that pain go; and that resulted in the nightmare you've been experiencing all throughout!"

The other Eli shook her head and trembled in anger.

"You are just grasping by the straws, hoping to find a way to get us back by any means necessary; and by that you are doing EVERYTHING in your power to subjugate us to your will, let us see your sorrow in the hopes that we will sympathise with you and join you in your crusade!" Eli frowned. "You refused to let go of the simple fact that Muse had moved on; that everyone had moved on from the disbandment!"

She continued, "That's why you had us trapped in the miasma...to coerce us into joining you, to let us think that you will fix our flaws...but for what? Doing this for nothing other than your selfish desires to deny your sorrows?"

"I am trying to protect you, protect your friend – Team Muse – from the horrors that is REALITY!" Chris shot back with bloodshot eyes. "The warmth...Eli; are you that heartless as to deny me that which is my warmth? You dare to commute with A-RISE, the one who would lead you astray?"

"You see? This is what I meant!" Eli shot back. "You're just thinking up all of this because of your fear of losing us to A-RISE yet again!"

"I AM NOT THINKING THIS UP!" the other Eli screamed in sorrow. "I can still see it...the visions...the visions of Tsubasa and Honoka...you and the A-RISE team posing for the beginning PV in Shocking Party...you know how much that hurts me? DO YOU KNOW THAT, HUH?! IT BURNS! LIKE SEEING SOMEONE WHOM YOU LOVED COMPLETELY TAKEN AWAY BY SOMEONE WHO WAS OUTRIGHT EVIL!"

"You just think A-RISE is evil just because of their getup, their personalities, and their actions – all of them are just your fractured mind due to the traumas you suffered! A-RISE had done you no wrong; they are just friendly rivals back then and invaluable allies to us now; you think that by using Erida, you would be released from your sorrows because you would get us back? NO! You are just RUNNING AWAY FROM SAID NEGATIVITY ALONE!"

"This warmth...surely you wouldn't want it to slip by, right? Surely you can't understand that...RIGHT?! So why can't you understand, for fuck sake!" The imposter shot back.

"Because there are other ways to attain it; one of which doesn't have to be through keeping the other party selfishly in a cage that restrains our free will!" Eli shot back.

"Then what if Nozomi has other friends? Don't tell me that you never felt that bit of jealousy before? Seeing her with Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Rin, Hanayo, Nico, Maki...instead of you...ah...must have triggered that longing of her attention in her heart...huh? So how does it feel to feel the same shit AS I DO?!"

Eli went back into recalling what both Bayonetta and Alito told her...

" _Be honest about yourself..."_

"That's when being honest and having a heart to heart comes into play!" Eli shot back.

The other Eli's eyes widened in abject shock; she was not expecting this defiant response...

"Yes...you're right; I have felt this selfish feelings before...this feeling of wanting Nozomi all to myself! Heck, I'm sure Nozomi had felt this way about me too!" Eli replied.

She continued, "But now that Nozomi and I are honest upon each other with our heart to heart...I am able to grow confident, be more reliable to her needs if she ever get as lonely as I was in the past, _**and understand that I can trust her to be by my side just as she did to me, even when we are apart!"**_

"Besides...it's just that warped mind of yours thinking that i would ever join A-RISE; we may be allies, but Muse would forever remain special in my heart – I would never defect to them! But that doesn't means I am gonna hate them to the very bone just like you did!" Eli concluded. "They remain as important as Nozomi in my heart, just as I will remain as important to them; our bonds that we have shared over the years would be something that would tide us through even the darkest of sorrows!"

The other Eli hunched for a few moments, trembling and slowly broke into a mad laughter; her eyes bleed out liquid Nitrogen and blood all in one...

"So...even after all I have told you, you still think that your ideals are the best, huh?" Eli frowned. "And to think that you are the Chris-sensei we used to at least respect and like for the times you have spent with us..."

"Kaori cannot defeat me despite her awakening...I DOUBT YOU WILL TOO!" Chris roared as she summoned a twin-headed dragon with an upside-down adult face as its body, a large tail, and three jewels atop of the main body!

" _It's slightly lesser shade of gold...that must be one of the lesser Fortitudo – Courage!"_ Eli frowned calmly. _"The Seqqui – despite being weaker than the Auditos, are still comparatively stronger than the First Sphere Angels' Dominions..."_

Before Eli could even react with a spin move, the enraged Sequi unleashed a giant volcanic blast towards the blonde woman, sending her seemingly engulfed in the fiery sea!

" _ **Stay on strong, Miss Eli Ayase! I am coming for your aid, and so are the well-wishes of your fellow allies in Otonokizaka!"**_

" _ **Stand strong, onee-chan!"**_

" _ **Don't lose to that abomination, everyone is having your back; Alisa and I have your back!"**_

 _"That's right...No matter how bad my situation may become...I will never be alone; I have my Muse..."_

The time when Muse were having their overseas concert– wearing their costume for Angelic Angel – and even their moment when they have their final Live...

 _"My parents...grandma, Alito-sensei and I have her!"_

Nozomi's tearful smile of happiness when Eli accepted her proposal months back was all that sealed the deal for the blonde...

 _"I have her...I have Nozomi!"_

Eli, despite the searing inferno threatening to blast her apart, stood affront confidently with her aura burning bright, illuminating the darkness blobbing the entire battlefield!

"No amount of negotiation would convince you otherwise; I guess we can safely say that _**Diplomacy has failed**_!" Eli shot back.

A huge aura flared up as it engulfed Eli's entire being, infusing her with Terpsichore's Infernal powers, and causing a giant EXceed Explosion upon the entire nightmarish area!

Eli let down her hair as she soon revealed herself as a maiden wearing a exotic red strapless qipao with golden highlights, a string of pearls, and a golden rose ornament engraved around her waist. Her top revealed her cleavage window with a blue ribbon attached just above, complete with a white Platinum Fox coat fur wrapping across her neck and even extended way down her back!

She also wore a red and golden headband filled with two big lilly flowers, two small white flowers, and strings of mini golden beads; she wielded two huge fans bursting at the seams with immense arcane energies as she let her hair down all the way down towards her waist!

 _For once I fear failure...but now I shall rise._

 _My strengths I shall acknowledge; accept my weakness in my eyes!_

 _A chance to dream; a chance to reify, our chance to choose our path in life!_

 _I sing the song of a thousand paths!_

 _ **TERPSICHORE!**_

 _ **Nozomi's side**_

"How can you not understand how much I go through just to get you back? You know feeling lonely is a devastating process...and yet instead of trying to prevent others from meeting the same shit, you choose to abandon them – in this case, ME!" Chris shot back in utter shock.

"You can show that heart all you want, Chris; it ain't still gonna pull us back to your selfish side!" Nozomi frowned. "Sure...I can certainly understand being lonely as much as you do, but you never attempt to open up your mind and understand that there will be someone who will show you just as much support as we do! You refused to let perspective aid you in your choice in life!"

The young, illusionary Chris shook her head in disbelief...

"Yes...being alone is the worst thing to happen to a person, I can't deny that fact!" Nozomi frowned. "But it's thanks to Eli that I am able to understand that there will be someone who can share the hope - of a simple happiness of being together with someone whom you love – with you!"

"It's pointless, I tell you!" Chris shook her head in disbelief. "Fucking pointless! You have went through the feelings of loneliness that I have went through, so why...WHY ARE YOU NOT FEELING THE SAME SORROW AS I DID?!"

Upon recalling the lessons in life that Bayonetta and Alito had taught them earlier, Nozomi closed her eyes and clasped her hands close to her chest as memories of her time with Muse flashed past by...

 _The time when they first met..._

 _The time when they struggled to form Muse..._

 _The time when they have to compete to promote their school..._

 _The process of even getting there, only to end up falling down...causing Muse to be on hiatus temporarily..._

 _The struggle to overcome Legion and a near worldwide catastrophe..._

 _It sure is painful..._

 _But...they have one another, by spirit and by heart!_

 _Bonding back together, and even placing their all just to burn bright and shine in that very short time they had just to be with one another, feeling the happiness and the flavourful emotions as they clinched their Love Live title..._

 _And even being with Eli...the one who gave her just a tiny, but sufficient, spark of hope..._

 _Hope, that they would be together, no matter how far apart they would be...physically._

 _The ups and downs they have crafted by their own hands - as they dealt with adversities, no matter the odds, no matter the darkness that threatened to overcome them - they were felt by each and every single one of the members in Muse!_

 _ **And with Eli...at least she could be honest with her love for the blonde...**_

 _ **She was never alone.**_

"Because in the end of the day...I have someone whom I can be honest with; someone who can keep me on the morally righteous, someone who – even when she and I are not there physically at times – could still feel each other's presence by our hearts!" Nozomi shot back. "And all this can be done, BECAUSE I HAVE THE ABILITY TO LOOK FORWARD WITH THAT BIT OF HOPE AND BE HONEST WITH THAT ONE PERSON – ELI!"

A huge burst of Infernal Energy erupted from the ground up as her Fortuna Mallet glowed intensely along with Nozomi's new found resolve...

Within a few seconds Nozomi revealed herself as a beautiful woman with long, purple hair wearing a seductively silky white miko costume with traces of purple-tech highlights mixed upon it, a pair of majestic pixie wings, a wreath filled with four leaf clovers as her crown on her head, and complete with a pair of Infernal Wings acing as her headgear!

" ** _Our actions shall dictate our lives ahead."_**

" ** _Guiding our light in moments of dread,"_**

" ** _Fortune favours the brave, the willingness to change!"_**

" ** _So shall courage shine upon the doubtful dark!"_**

 ** _"AWAKEN, FORTUNA!"_**

 _ **NicoMaki**_

"Nico.." Maki sighed, then placed her both of her palms upon Nico's, holding them softly, but with a sense of assurance that only Nico herself can recognize...

A sense of trust...

"It's not that I don't trust you or anything…we did make a promise after all." Maki pouted. "Nico, you're just too cute for me to cheat on you; yes, Tsubasa is beautiful; I mean even you admit it. But at least we can talk it out; in the end...I can't describe that love I feel for you...but I still want to be with you forever, to feel the bliss along with you!"

"Oh Maki..." Nico blushed happily as she embraced her lovely redhead.

"Gee..." Maki pouted cutely, but broke into a blushing smile shortly after; Nico's confession and affection made her eel such bliss, after all. "To think I would have to be the one to talk all those cheesy hoolaboos...but I guess it's worth it."

The deranged Tsubasa imposter shook her head as her aura flared up with such intense anger that the building around her crumbled and blasted away under her aura's blast radius!

"No...nonononono! NO!" the Icy Maiden's echo broke down and rumbled through the skies.

"What? You want us to confess, right? You got your confession; I love Nico despite my initial attraction to Tsubasa! What more do you want?" Maki frowned.

"This...THIS IS NOT THE CONFESSIONS I WANT!" the imposter Tsubasa shot back.

"Yeah, and all because you want us to believe your cooked-up lies just so that you can manipulate us into returning to you! If you care so much about us, you would have just respect our wishes and understand that the warmth won't just go away just because we decide to disband!" Nico shot back.

"Coming from someone who was an imp...AN IMP!" the apparition roared. "ALL I AM TRYING TO DO IS TO PROTECT YOU, TO LET YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THOSE INSULT ARE MEANINGLESS! JOIN ME, AND I CAN MAKE YOU SPECIAL FOR REAL!"

"Yeah...sure...an imp I may be, and yeah, I might be trying just a little bit too hard to be special in everyone's eyes – even under Maki's eyes..." Nico chuckled wryly. "And sure...I might be – in Tsubasa's eyes – the friend that nobody likes..."

"Now you understand the weight of it all, am I right?!" the apparition bellowed.

"But I want to see myself becoming special by my own efforts without sacrificing my own sense of being!" Nico shot back. "And yeah, even if no one might appreciate my stupid antics at wanting to be special all the damn time, but at least I know that there are people – like Muse members – who genuinely appreciate my presence in Muse! It's those flaws that made me human, and it is those flaws that are also my strengths – strengths that Maki knows, appreciates, and even loved in a vitriolic way!"

The apparition shook her head; she did not expect Nico to accept her flaws...

"No one can change who I am! _**I AM NICO YAZAWA, THE NO. 1 IDOL IN THE ENTIRE MILKY WAY, AND YOU HAD BEST BETTER BELIEVE I AIN'T BOWING DOWN TO THAT LOWLY TACTICS OF YOURS! THE SMILE OF NICO NICO NII WILL NEVER FADE, EVER!**_ " Nico shot out.

Maki glanced over at Nico and chuckled softly.

"You know something?" Maki simpered.

"Huh?" Nico wondered.

"That would be THAT one time where I certainly agree in your usage of 'Nico Nico Nii'!" Maki nodded softly.

"So you're willing to make other friends after this realisation, without consideration about Nico's..." the apparition snarled.

"NO!" Maki shot back in determination. "Because Nico and I believed in each other; believe that no matter how many friends we're gonna gain in the end and how many memories we're gonna make with other people in the future, we still have each other's – and Muse's - love by our hearts!"

"And to think that you are once a lonely soul...with a desire to want a normal life...hypocrite!" the apparition shook her head.

"I might..." Maki admitted. "My fear of rejection by my parents and my peers disallowed me the chance to be honest with myself - about pursuing my own passion of music -with my parents, to which my pride convinced me that they - and Team Muse - will never understand my thoughts and that I wouldn't mind studying medicine either!" Maki shook her head. "But no! I am just being conflicted, hateful, and even spiteful towards my own dignity and my parent's! I nearly paid the price; my parents, my producers, and even my friends have to deal with a manifestation of my own self-loathing, pride, and doubts mixed into one!"

"After all I have been through, however, I realised that I am not alone; that despite all the crap I have to put up with, that there ARE indeed people who cared for me! Heck, if anything, I just have to know where to look and swallow my pride once in a while to be honest with myself! Yes, it's hard, I will give you that, but I know I can at least be honest with Nico, because she's my one and only lover that I will never betray!"

"H...How!?" the apparition shook her head. "I DON'T GET IT! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE JEALOUS ALL THE WAY THROUGH! GET REVENGE!"

"Love is not something that you can just describe by words alone...but I know that it's something that is built by trust, Chris-sensei; and it's something that people who have crossed the line – you – would never, EVER UNDERSTAND!" Maki shot back.

"The ability to love another human being – regardless of gender, to accept them for their flaws and strengths, and to trust them by being honest about feelings – that value is exactly what you lack, Chris-sensei!" Nico followed. "You may think you did because of your bonds to us, but love it is not! That is just obsession and an unwillingness to accept help and swallow your pride on your part!"

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_ the apparition's eyes glowed as she unleashed a giant-dome-shaped explosion that destroyed the dreamscape Otonokizaka Academy.

The explosion appeared to have engulfed both Nico and Maki, but...

 _"Stand up and fight, Nico and Maki! Help is on the way, so stay strong – for me, for Otonokizaka, for yourselves!"_

 _"Alito?"_ Nico and Maki thought.

The whispers of the wind soothe the seemingly searing inferno and embraced both lovers in a warm glow of light; the well-wishes of Otonokizaka's residents – even their parents and Alito herself, gave them the strength to stand up against the odds!

 _"Believe in the us that believe in you! Fight; fight for your beliefs, let's not be oppressed by Chris's morals any longer!"_

Both Nico and Maki held their hands together as two auras of purple and crimson soon erupted from the smoke and filled up the skies with light!

 _ **"To shine with radiance, to be the top."**_

 _ **"To soar to the skies, our love and passions atop."**_

 _ **"To glow with the stars, our love as bright as the sun."**_

For Nico, she raised her right palm up high as a huge surge of energy engulfed her and filled her spirit and heart with utmost warmth and determination!

 _ **"To reach our aim...TO BE THE NUMBER ONE!"**_

 _ **"OUR SMILES FOR ALL! NICO NICO NII!"**_

 _ **"EXCEED TRIGGER – EUPHROSYNE!"**_

Nico unleashed a huge shockwave to clear off the smoke surrounding her and revealed herself as a woman clad in white high-tech mecha-like battle ball gown – traces of cloth and mechanical parts combined seamlessly upon one another with glowing lines of crimson, gold, and emerald coursing through her armor and veins - and her legs covered itself in white armored greaves.

A pair of armored white wings materialised upon Nico's shoulders as pads, and Nico spread her limbs out wide to unleash her aura as two pairs of high-tech, phoenix-looking wings!

A pair of winged-like headphone materialised on her head, activating Nico's latent powers to the maximum!

As for Maki...

 _ **"Our hopes and dreams...BURN ALIGHT!"**_

 _ **"The Breath of Life – EXCEED TRIGGER: PSYCHE!"**_

With the crimson aura blasting away at the seams, Maki revealed herself in all her glory - a sleeveless crimson armor corset that exposed her cleavage with a ruby jewel upon her chest, a midriff all the way down from her chest and end at her hips, and a pair of crimson inside sleeves filled with intricate gold patterns. She wore a flaming fauld that wrapped around her hips and down her thighs, a pair of stockings made out of fire with likes of pink surrounding it, and a ruby butterfly-shaped necklace worn around the exposed part of her crimson armor corset!

Despite their recent transformation, a huge shockwave managed to throw them offguard; they managed to keep their ground unscathed as both Psyche Maki and Euphrosyne Nico managed to back flip out of harm's way, where they soon found themselves landing _**right beside Fortuna Nozomi and Terpsichore Eli!**_

"Nozomi! Eli! Dang...small world, eh?" Euphrosyne Nico wondered.

"Fraid so." Terpsichore Eli nodded. "We suffered the same strain of Miasmatic Mists, so the different nightmare areas will be clustered into one whole hodgepodge."

"I take it you have met _**the exact same dream as the first miasmatic wave earlier?**_ " Fortuna Nozomi wondered.

"Yeah; kinda redundant to explain it out – would be too boring to recall the entire dream sequence otherwise, right?" Euphrosyne Nico grinned. "Take it you did too?"

"Yeah...but...to whom are you speaking about?" Psyche Maki wondered.

"To our lovely fans back home!" Euphrosyne Nico's eyes sparkled. "Surely we might as _**not bore 'em with the same dream sequence since we've experienced them during the first Miasmatic Wave, yeah?**_ "

"Lovely fans...Home...OH!" Terpsichore Eli nearly chortled with laughter. "Sure, let's go with that!"

Psyche Maki chuckled and shook her head.

"There's my Nico that I loved..." she chuckled.

"Yeah, besides, it's the same stuff, main exception being that we have each other to deal with the challenges and sorrows ahead – to keep each other from being narrow-minded!" Terpsichore Eli nodded confidently.

"Alas...poor Chris, to think we knew her well; sympathetic she might be, but crossed the line she did." Psyche Maki sighed softly.

"But...some of Chris's banter..." Fortuna Nozomi wondered.

"Yeah...I know." Terpsichore Eli simpered wistfully. "But then again, so is power."

"You mean it's not the powers that be that deicide our outcome...but our actions that said otherwise?" Fortuna Nozomi nodded.

Terpsichore Eli replied with a simple smile on her face; that said it all.

"Elichi..." Nozomi simpered and blushed in bliss as they soon stood back to back facing the Sequi – Courage, who proceeded to summon even more of them – up to a dozen!

"A preview to Fortitudo; who would have known that the real deal would have been such a coward?" Terpsichore Eli grinned.

"Oh definitely!" Nozomi chuckled. "Shall we show it how we do things?"

"Well, no harm, no foul! Eight minutes!" Maki suggested.

"Really? Six minutes's more than enough!" Nico grinned.

"Five minutes!" Eli chuckled back.

"Make it three!" Nozomi teased.

"Let's!" all grinned as a huge, yet comforting apparition of Athena Alito, Bayonetta, and Jeanne surrounded them and giving them the very strength to deal with the odds!

 _ **OST Played: Rules of Nature (Metal Gear Rising Revengeance OST Platinum Mix v2)**_

Courage unleashed a giant solar blast that sent the team scattering, but Eli soon got back on her feet, unfurled her Dual Terpsichore Fans, charged up large amounts of electrical energies upon its metal blades, and teleported towards the right dragon head in a split second!

" _ **Terpsichore's Grace: Phantom Split!"**_

Eli joined both of her Terpsichore Fans into one big fan and threw it towards the heads like a giant saw blade, unleashing numerous blades of energy that sliced through numerous Courages' bodies like a high-speed buzzsaw!

" _ **Terpsichore's Grace: Graceful Burst!"**_

Eli threw forth numerous electrical daggers towards numerous Courages' heads and swiftly blinked left and right while unleashing graceful ballerina pirouettes, revolving kicks with her electrified skates, numerous crushing mid-air stingers with her unfurled fans left and right, unleashed numerous ballerina slashes via her Terpsichore Fans, and even darting through the Courages while unleashing exceedingly fast rapid-fire electrified punches!

" _ **Terpsichore's Grace: Starfall!"**_

Eli then teleported straight towards the group of gathered Courages, charged up large amounts of Infernal energies, focused upon the center, swiftly dived down head first to crash her Terpsichore's skates upon Courage's right dragon skull in a giant magical explosion, left a string of electrical tether impaling through the group, then leapt up forward, did the same Starfall trick straight towards the left head, landed on the other side of the battlefield, and clapped her hands with a smirk of confidence.

" _ **SHOCK 'EM!"**_

The electrical Tethers left via Terpsichoire's skate blasted, shocked, impaled, and electrocuted the dragon-like abominable bodies with such intense electrical energy that a giant electrical fire blasted the unfortunate Sequi up towards the skies!

Nozomi teleported straight towards the airborne Courage, charged up large amounts of magical energy to create a platform beneath her feet, unleashed a massive kick up the Courage's backside, double jumped yet again thanks to her EXceed Trigger's arcane prowess, and charged up so much arcane energy that her hammer glowed with overflowing electrical power; the Hammer of Fortuna roared and crackled with the fierce banters from heaven and thunder, crashing through the illusionary – and nightmarish – miasmatic world and crushing forth everything in its wake!

" _ **Fortuna's Hope: Inferno Crash!"**_

With a giant cleave, the hammer crashed down upon the giant Courage with a gigantic lightning crashing down upon the dragon-like entity shortly after, shattering its entire being within seconds!

The surviving Courages picked themselves up and threatened to lunge for an attack, but found themselves paralysed and unable to move!

 _ **"Fortuna's Offense: Illusion Slash!"**_

Charging up large amounts of Infernal Energies upon her Fortuna Hammer, Fortuna Nozomi unleashed numerous energy slashes that struck the Courages with every once of her strength, slicing and crushing their wings and even their flesh into smithereens!

Transforming her hammer into a traditional Japanese Mallet, Fortuna Nozomi charged up a giant surge of electricity upon her body and said mallet, blitzed towards the Courages on her right, and whacked one of the Courages with a solid cleave, then bend her back while gracefully spinning in place and unleashing a devastatingly clean Critical Sweep that gored and electrocuted a group of strafing Courages!

"Gonna grab my luck by the boobs, and squeeze 'em hard!" Fortuna Nozomi grinned as she enlarged her Fortuna once more, charged it up quickly, and slammed it hard on the ground!

 _ **"Fortuna Offense: Numbing Slash – SCATTER!"**_

A huge electrical explosion soon followed after the hard cleave as Nozomi unleashed giant spinning bolts of electricity that sliced through the giant Sequis with such insane frequency, that the attack charred them before the could speak!

Numerous more surviving Courages swooped down upon a seemingly unsuspecting Fortuna Nozomi, but the woman smirked as she cancelled her momentum with a swift shockwave from her palms, and transformed her Fortuna mallet into a fortune wheel!

 _ **"Fortuna's Luck: Wheel of Fortune!"**_

Using the infernal energies and her link with the Fortuna mallet, Nozomi danced along to the beat of Dancing Stars on Me as she commanded the Wheel of Fortune to twirl, slice, cross slash, sweep in left and right, cleaved, and ended off with a graceful pirouette that unleashed a giant stream of white arcane blades surrounding her as a mighty tornado!

" _ **Fortuna Offense: Maximum Crash!"**_

With large mounts of electricity surging through her Fortuna Mallet, Fortuna Nozomi commanded it to grow ULTRA LARGE – the size of an Audito, summoned a giant rune from the heavens above in the sign of three tomoes, and sent them crashing down in a giant blast of forked lightning!

"How's that for a shocker?" Fortuna Nozomi grinned.

" _ **Do you think that's just all you have to deal with? THERE'S MORE OF US WHERE THAT C**_ __ _ **AME FROM! REPENT!"**_

About twenty Courages soon materialised from the dreamscape's heavens above, their dragon heads locked on and ready to ensnarl their prey!

"Ten each?" Fortuna Nozomi suggested.

"Ten each!" the rest agreed and grinned.

" _ **Euphrosyne's Smile No. 3: Allegory of April!"**_

Nico grinned as she unleashed giant streams of arcane rockets from her Gatling gun that ravaged through Courage's flesh, bones, and its crystals that it beheld, while leaving behind giant streams of wind, fire, and electricity shredding through its angelic form with relentless velocity!

 _ **"Psyche's Curse: Aleatoric Formulae – Miring Whips!"**_

With numerous incantations chanted, Maki unleashed forth numerous wisps that soon blossomed into numerous Infernal Whips that soon wrapped themselves intricately around the dragon-like forms with griping force so strong that it tore through their wings. Muscles, and even their imposing dragon heads!

With Psyche Maki ensnarling the unfortunate Sequi with Miring Whips, Nico commanded the Euphrosyne Orbs to rearrange themselves and merged to form _**A GIANT LASER CANNON**_ with graceful winged motifs, wool-like furs dangling akin to beetle-like wings, glowing golden lines of Infernal Energy, and _**a gigantic bazooka barrel!**_

" _ **Euphrosyne's Smile No. 12: L'Allegro!"**_

Channelling her EXCeed Infernal Energy upon the Cannon, Nico got it charged up within seconds flat and unleashed a giant no-hold barred blast that seared through numerous Courages' bodies with searing blasts of wind, electricity, and fire and engulfed them in a giant tornado-like implosion the size of Mount Everest!

One of the Sequi unleashed two giant fireballs thereafter as a counterattack but Nico quickly cancelled the blast's timing, dashed out of harm's way with a swift EXceed flash step, and commenced another round of L'Allegro Laser Cannon Barrage to scorch even more Courages into oblivion!

Numerous Courages unleashed a merged roar that threatened to swipe the floor with both Nico and Maki, but the redhead raised her Psyche Grimoire at the _**exact moment the sonicbooms seemingly struck Maki**_ , and instantly charged up large amounts of Infernal Energy within the glowing tomes of said Grimoire!

" _ **Psyche's Calling: RELEASE!"**_

Casting a blood incantation filled with immense arcane energy, Psyche Maki unleashed numerous giant burst of crimson lightning that crashed down upon the flying nitwits, exploding upon their faces and inflicting massive stack damage upon their titanic bodies!

" _ **Harmonic Series: Aleatoric Storm - PROMINENCE!"**_

Unleashing numerous small tornadoes and a ring of lightning across her body, Psyche Maki unleashed a giant electrified storm that sliced through the Courages' dragon-like bodies, twirled around in a graceful pirouette, gathered the group of said enemies in a giant electrified orb, leapt off said orb, charged up large amounts of Infernal energies, and unleashed a giant meteor shot straight towards the Sequis that detonated in a giant prominence!

"Nico, NOW!" Maki nodded.

Nico commanded the Euphrosyne Orbs to rearrange themselves straight and morphed into a giant vulcan cannon with three giant metallic barrels

" _ **Euphrosyne's Smile No. 7: Antheia!"**_

The three arcane-like petals that spread out wide, redirected charged-up energies inside said barrels, and unleashed a giant fireball that detonated in mid-air and sent the Courages staggered mid-air!

Transforming her Psyche Grimoire into a giant piano, Psyche Mai unleashed a storm of musical-imbued blades and supercharged arcane bolts towards the Sequis into the tune of Cutie Panther!

" _ **Euphrosyne's Smile No. 8: Primavera!"**_

" _ **Psyche's Whisper: Divine Whisper!"**_

Nico morphed her Euphrosyne Orbs into a giant shuriken with three blades representing fire, wind, and electricity while Maki chanted numerous incantations to beef Nico's Euphrosyne with large surplus of glowing arcane energy.

Nico swiftly threw the giant Shuriken like a boomerang as it encircled around the group of Courages, sliced through the Courages' bodies with its buffed up blades with such velocity, soon expanded its shredding arcane radius thanks to Divine Whisper's buff, and the shuriken soon finished the combo with Nico snapping her fingers upon command as it unleashed a giant Infernal Tornado!

 _ **Euphrosyne's Smile Gauge – FULL**_

" _ **Euphrosyne's Smile No. 9: Pandaisia!"**_

Nico snatched back the returning Euphrosyne boomerang shuriken, twirled it around twice as the Euphrosyne Orbs expanded its arcane parts, encircled Nico inside an arcane gyroscopic cage, and soon transformed into a mobile missile battery – complete with _**twenty orb-shaped arcane launchers side by side!**_

"I guess I am right in coming in for the curaaaaaaazeeh ride!" Nico grinned widely as she clicked on the joysticks buttons and shot out...

" _ **NICO NICO NII!"**_

Numerous streams of rockets, bullets made out of highly pressurized wind mixed with Infernal energies, and different flavours of high-energy arcane plasma blasting, bombarding, searing, and shredding through the Courages with relentless grace and power!

"Shall we end it?" Psyche Maki grinned as she stood side by side with Nico.

"You need to ask?" Euphrosyne Nico winked.

"Not without us, you say?" Terpsichore Eli chimed in.

"Don't hog the fuuun!" Fortuna Nozomi chuckled.

Eli, Nozomi, and Maki placed their hands upon Euphrosyne Nico's shoulders, transferred their arcane energies towards Nico herself while she merged the Euphrosyne Orbs into one glowing sphere!

" _ **Euphrosyne's Smiles No. 9: UNITY!"**_

Euphrosyne Nico unleashed a giant combined arcane flash filled with fire, wind, and electricity that converged and blasted them all for fatal damage upon the charging Courages, ending the battle for good!

"You...you will pay for what you have done! Upon the waking world...YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE WROUGHT!" one of the Courages roared as it burned into ashes.

"Not that impressive for someone's dying words!" Euphrosyne Nico grunted.

"To think Chris would do that to us..." Fortuna Nozomi sighed softly. "Then again...it's now our turn to realise that Chris had crossed the line – for real this time."

"And I guess Chris wouldn't understand that...because she just couldn't let go; in fact, it isn't the fact that she couldn't let go, it's the fact that _she refused to accept help from many people who are clearly willing to help her in the past._ " Psyche Maki shrugged.

"She had a pretty warped and misguided belief about loyalty, huh?" Fortuna Nozomi shrugged. "'s just not worth destroying us..."

"Loyalty? This isn't even loyalty; she might think so because she believed the she held us close to her heart, but what she did so far are stuffs that even Yanderes themselves would think twice of doing!" Euphrosyne Nico cringed.

"Which is saying _a_ _lot_ , given how yanderes operate on a daily basis..." Eli nodded.

"Gotta give her some credits, though." Psyche Maki twirled her bangs. "She nearly got us with those miasmatic mists she brought up."

Before they could continue on further, the skies began crumbling down as the hodgepodge they stood upon slowly chipped off y means of a quake.

"The Miasmatic Mists must have lost its grip on us psychologically; the entire dream construct is falling!" Fortuna Nozomi shot out.

"I think we know which Cardinal Virtue we would be facing once we wake up..." Psyche Maki sighed.

"Courage?" Nozomi wondered.

"Close; it's Fortitude, or in Latin..."

Psyche Maki frowned once more.

" _ **Fortitudo."**_

"I take it that it's the Sequi's head honcho, aie?" Eli wondered.

Maki nodded.

For it was their bonds together that sparked up hope within their life; a sign of beauty; a sign of strength; a sign of being...a _live._

" _ **Together...Together, FOREVER!"**_

 _ **Back in the waking world...**_

A huge burst of solar wind burst through the skies as a huge roar followed soon after. Glowing light blue feathers descended from the skies above as chilling rays of light shone down upon the usually fluffy clouds...

" _Ah...Team Muse...why side with A-RISE? Did you treasure them more than you treasure your own dignity? Such instance made me disgusted at Humanity's...progression..."_

A majestic figure with dual dragon heads descended from the skies in all its corrupted glory; an upside-down adult face as body, while intricate gold and marble-like armor encased and red and blue gemstones embedded upon its forehead. Its golden armor had a brighter and more grandeur tone as opposed to Courage's dull glow upon its body.

"Such gems – the nine of you – would have been a waste...I was expecting you all to have the courage to know your mistakes and accept our master's amnesty...a pity. Then again...Humanity isn't what I would call...strong either...enough to sent our master over the edge!"

 _ **Audito**_

 _ **THE ANCIENT CARDINAL VIRTUE OF FORTITUDE**_

 _ **ALPHA FORTITUDO**_

"So you're the ones responsible for the Miasmatic Mists hoo-hah that Eli, Nozomi, Nico, and Maki are experiencing right now!" Honoka frowned.

"Humans...those impure abominable creations would only serve to tear away at one another in a gruelling trial of reality - a world where 'dog eat dog' mentality is a must for everyone to survive. Our master is merely trying to help you all understand this fact and be infused with the courage to accept Humanity's bigotry...and destroy them; to ascend to a higher being with our master and leave everything to dust in a world where you all will be the Voices of Reasons!"

"Anyone else feel like the Auditos themselves are talking like a broken record?" Umi frowned

"Well, they aren't technically Auditos controlling their own bodies anymore – it's Chris's despair that caused her to repeat it like a mantra." Bayonetta followed.

"And yet here you all are...pretending to ignore the truth about Humanity...No matter, for soon the ones knocked unconscious by the Miasma will soon be upon the side of angels!" Fortitudo laughed deeply.

" _ **You would think so, didn't you?"**_

A chilling realisation rippled through the Cardinal Virtue's body and his eyes widened in utter shock as he witnessed numerous Applauds, Affinities, and even _**Fairnesses and pairs of Gracious and Glorious**_ blasted past him in a giant prominence burst – one of the Gracious even slammed right hard upon the Audito's face before exploding into blood and Halos!

Four silhouetted figures soon walked out of the smokes while wearing their confident smiles upon their faces; the other members rejoiced, for they knew that they had strived through the Miasmatic trials...

"Kept you all waiting, huh?" Terpsichore Eli winked.

"I'm glad to be out of this mess...seriously, it's tarnishing my image!" Euphrosyne Nico pouted. "A woman's gotta look good to be good!"

"Eli! Nozomi! Maki! Nico!" Honoka shot out, pleasantly surprised by their development!

"Geez! Is that what I think it is? Your EXceed Trigger?!" Rin's eyes sparkled with awe.

"Whadya expect? Of course it is!" Euphrosyne Nico boasted. "And looking real good with it too!"

"Niiice!" Honoka cheered. "And your EXceed Triggers actually change your appearances too!"

"Gotta say...you gals earn it!" Tsubasa simpered. "And Nico?"

"Yeah?" Euphrosyne Nico wondered.

"About calling you an 'imp'..." Tsubasa sighed softly in remorse.

"Hey, let bygones be bygones, say?" Euphrosyne Nico grinned. "An imp I may be, but I know my strengths and what I am; even Maki knows it too!"

"About Maki..." Tsubasa wondered.

"Relax, cha?" Psyche Maki chuckled. "It seems that Chris completely forgot the difference between 'flirting and misunderstanding' and outright 'cheating-cum-netorare'!"

Tsubasa heaved a sigh of relief – at least they were an understanding bunch, she thought.

"Impossible..." Fortitudo bellowed. "Impossible! The depths of Humans could never be that deep! They are too foolish and stupid to discover their true powers that lie deep within!"

"Yeah? Well newsflash, we proved you wrong!" Euphrosyne Nico taunted. "You speak ugly, just as much as you ARE one yourself!"

"You sure underestimated a human's capacity to strive through the odds despite your supposed 'research' that humans are anything but, eh?" Terpsichore Eli shrugged. "Then again...you never have a human heart anyway!"

"To think that you would go so far as to make us understand your master's pain...Sympathetic as it may be, what your master did is totally unjustified!" Fortuna Nozomi frowned. "What you have accused us; what she accused A-RISE, and even the supposed 'sinners' are all a by-product of Chris's grief and sorrow that she failed to keep in check or even accept any help!"

The rest of Muse members nodded in relief; both Bayonetta and Jeanne gave a confident smile – they knew that it would be a matter of time before they overcome their miasmatic nightmare, right?

After all, Humanity would never cease to amaze...

"Knew that it's about time!" Bayonetta praised.

"Heh...and Fortitudo still looked frustratingly clueless as to what's going on and why they kept surprising them! Keep them salt coming, you Cardinal Bitches, we love your salt!" Jeanne grinned.

"Alas...you are all too late!" Fortitudo boasted. "We – the Angels of Paradiso - have won! Angelic Reinforcements are on the way; they would finish the job, destroy the chopper you are on, and allowed us the advantage in capturing the nine of you Muse – the Famed Witch and the Umbran Prodigy would not even stand a chance!"

"Oh yeah?!" Psyche Maki smirked. "You surely don't count upon _**her**_ virtues __helping out too?"

Both Bayonetta and Jeanne heard some clanks of metals and angels screeching their heads off and soon broke to a smirk; Fortitudo's expression turned to that of shock...

 _ **"I would beg to defer...Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude!"**_

A single electrical slash wave sliced through the air as the dismembered bodies of Ardors, Affinities, Fairnesses, and even Gracious & Glorious scattered through the stormy skies and burst into golden dust soon after!

The team looked up upon the skies just in time to see streams of light shining down and parting the miasmatic clouds; a graceful figure soon descended from the skies, having offered aerial support in preventing the chopper from being crushed by the incoming strafing angelic units!

 _ **Athena Alito...**_

"Nyaaaa..." Rin's eyes sparkled upon witnessing the Holy Paladin's dazzling beauty. "Seems not even video calls would do it any justice compared to seeing it up close, nya!"

"I guess that's what people meant when they say 'pictures of beauty doesn't tell any justice unless seen up close'!" Fortuna Nozomi chuckled softly.

"Again...Alito-sensei sure has come far..." Hanayo simpered.

"Looks like you're on time, eh?" Bayonetta smirked.

Athena Alito glanced at the Umbran Witches and nodded softly while flashing a small smile.

"I hope so, Miss Bayonetta and Miss Jeanne, just in time for the main event!" Athena Alito nodded while she gazed upon Team Muse – especially Eli, Nozomi, Maki, and Nico – with admiration.

"Of course! There would be plenty for those that are involved in the miasmatic hoo-hah!" Jeanne grinned.

"Team Muse..." Athena Alito simpered. "Miss Eli, Miss Nozomi, Miss Maki, and Miss Nico in particular...thank goodness..."

"We heard your prayers – along with the people over at Otonokizaka – in our miasma nightmares too...We should be the one who should thank you, Bayonetta, and Jeanne, now that the three of you are present." Fortuna Nozomi calmly returned the smile.

"Yeah! We should be the one who should be thankful that you didn't end up crossing the line; we knew it you had it in you, say?" Euphrosyne Nico grinned.

"Now, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Fortuna Nozomi grinned. "Gotta grab the opportunity by the boobs of possible!"

 _ **"Early bird gets the worm!"**_ Bayonetta grinned.

"We will help out with the piloting systems; it seems that despite the angelic forces being defeated somewhat, the auto pilot systems are malfunctioning; we have to help Luka maintain the instruments!" Umi nodded.

"You all will be ok?" Athena Alito hoped.

"As long as we follow Luka's direction, it would last till the fight's over; we can decide the diagnosis later!" Honoka winked.

The rest nodded and agreed for that to be their next course of action, leaving Euphrosyne Nico, Psyche Maki, Terpsichore Eli, Fortuna Nozomi, Athena Alito, Bayonetta, and Jeanne behind facing the Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude.

Athena Alito nodded readily with a bright smile on her face as she glanced upon both Bayonetta and Jeanne and nodded softly.

"The _Redeemed Guardian of the Wind_...the Judas! How dare you defy and damn our master's amnesty and betray her ideals?!" Fortitudo snarled and cursed.

"Alpha Fortitudo..." Athena Alito sighed. "The word 'Irony' doesn't even begin to describe how bigoted you truly are!"

"Kind humans are few and far between; most humans that our master had saw would indulge themselves in other people's misfortunes, and people who show apathy towards this kind of problems arising! Our master is trying to save you from all of those – the harsh realities OF LIFE – HUMANITY'S FLAWS!" Fortitudo roared.

"ENOUGH!" Athena Alito shot back. "Sapientia and Iustita had been yapping exactly the same drabble over like a broken record!"

"You...a traitor...would dare to speak against us?!" Fortitudo looked down upon the team in utter disgust.

"Traitor? The Pot calling the Kettle black, I say!" Psyche Maki taunted. "For someone who's suppose to look after Humanity, you sure are bigoted towards them in the blink of an eye!"

"A traitor I am not; for Muse showed me that I am not alone! What you just see are the potential of humanity's kindness and their willingness to treasure their given friendship and love despite the distances between them and the hardships they have to go through! Just as Muse, Otonokizaka's residents, A-RISE, and other people showed me that I am never alone, so too will I repay the favor by serving and protecting Humanity till the end!" Athena Alito raised her voice with utmost confidence.

"So you would go so far as to forge your own path and would get destroyed by the harsh realities of life..." Alpha Fortitudo frowned.

"At least I can safely say that I have everyone of their support!" Athena Alito smiled confidently as apparitions of Kaori, Kousei, Kako Takafuji, Saiai, Hoto, Cheri, Cocoa, and basically every _**single Otonokizaka residents – young and old –**_ appeared behind her back. "Just as much as I will support them!"

"Oooooh, now that's a scathing burn!" Jeanne chuckled.

"Mine if we pour some cold water upon that pride of yours? Or maybe what's left of it?" "Euphrosyne Nico mocked.

"Very well...I WOULD DESTROY YOU ALL JUST TO PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY, THEN SENT THEM TO OUR MASTER TO MAKE YOU ALL ON HER SIDE!" Fortitudo roared, but Bayonetta just simply raised her right-handed Elfin Knight and proceeded to shoot the dragon right in the face!

"Alito, my dear, if there's one thing you have to know about the Auditos, is that they all have the common jibe of not shutting the heck up!" Bayonetta grunted. "Admirable that you wanted to clean up the mess from your past – destroying the Auditos – though!"

"Alas...it's a lesson I would have to take it to heart." Athena Alito sighed softly; the members of BiBi and Fortuna Nozomi nodded in agreement. "But we're ging to do this, together!"

Bayonetta grinned. "Now that's a party!"

"Shall we shut his yap up?" Jeanne grinned.

"We would love to, Miss Jeanne!" Athena Alito nodded as Euprosyne Nico, Psyche Maki, Terpsichore Eli, and Fortuna Nozomi stepped forth assuredly. "Anything to prove that Audito's narrow-minded opinion against Humanity wrong; had just about enough of his antics!"

"I believe we can speak for everyone when we say this..." Bayonetta frowned as her left eye started glowing purple as the rest stood by one another – back to back and facing the Audito with utmost confidence flowing through their souls...

 _Their conviction were made loud and clear...no quarters given!_

 _ **(Scene ends with Nozomi, Eli, Nico, and Maki in their Amalgamate EXceed Trigger Forms – Psyche and Euphrosyne; Fortuna and Terpsichore standing in the widescreen, back to back with Athena Alito, Jeanne, and Bayonetta; Fortitudo looked in with absolute disgust.)**_

 _ **"Flock off, featherface!"**_

 _ **Next Episode: EXceed my Way! The**_ _ **Alpha**_ _ **Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude – In Labors and Dangers shall our Hope be defined!**_


	26. The Alpha Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude!

_**Chapter 23: EXceed my Way! The Alpha Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude – The Art of Fighting!**_

 _ **AN: I highly recommend watching Saurian's Dash video regarding Bayonetta's advanced movepools titled - 'The Umbran Arts'**_

The darkened clouds gathered as red and blue lightning streaked down the skies; Fortitudo's eyes flared up as the heat wave began bursting forth in large doses...

"Such a pity...the you all shall be the first to die by my hands!" Alpha Fortitudo roared as the ruby and sapphire embedded upon the twin dragon heads glowed immensely and unleashed two giant fireballs straight towards the plane!

Bayonetta grinned as she equipped Durga Fire upon her feet, dashed forth, and launched herself into a spectacular sweeping kick that sent the fireballs back towards a surprised Alpha Fortitudo!

 _ **"Aim for the Twin Dragon Heads first, NOW!"**_ Bayonetta shot out, having experience at dealing with that SOB before.

Terpsichore Eli's fans imbued itself upon Eli's arms as they transformed into a pair of flash gauntlets, charged up large amounts of electricity upon both her gauntlets and skates-cum-greaves, and leapt up to the skies!

 _ **"Terpsichore's Art: STARFALL!"**_

 _ **"Fortuna's Hope: Inferno Crash – TRINITY!"**_

Alpha Fortitudo cleared the smoke just in time to be greeted by Terpsichore Eli slamming its right ruby dragon head straight in the kisser with a precise angled downward kick from above; Fortuna Nozomi focused every single Infernal and lightning energies upon her, swung the Fortuna Mallet in a double sweeping slash combo towards the left sapphire dragon head, and sent its skull crashing in with a giant, triple damage, cleaving strike as a giant bolt of lightning struck down and burnt its dragon like skin!

 _ **"EAT PEA!"**_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

Alpha Fortitudo roared in pain as it flew several meters back; the Audito managed to recover its momentum midair as it flare up, but Bayonetta leapt forth, took out her Chernobog while activating activated her Witch Time, twirled her huge scythe at high speed in a giant Prop Shredder, swept forth with a giant one-two slash, fire the three blades upon its body like a giant rifle, did a graceful somersault, and unleashed four giant _**Chain Chomps**_ that attached themselves upon the right dragon head and exploded upon impact for maximum damage!

"Wait a minute...CHAIN CHOMPS?!" Euphrosyne Nico shot out; her eyes nearly bulging out in utter surprise. "Wait...wait a minute, how is it. that something from _**SUPER MARIO**_ gets to be your weapon? For realsies?!"

"Nico, just don't get worked up over the details!" Bayonetta grinned as she dashed towards Alpha Fortitudo via Crow's Within, whipped out her Sai Fung, activated Witch Time, and proceeded to whip, sweep, twirled over the shoulder, spin, switched between hips, thrusted upon Alpha Fortitudo's right and left dragon head with Infernal Bullets ricocheting off one another to blast the Audito's head apart, slugged the abomination with numerous Infernal Weave Punches and Palm Strikes, swiftly kicked the right dragon head as she landed back to the plane's rooftop, and ended off with numerous Chain Chomp Bombs colliding and exploding head on!

"Wha...?" Euphrosyne Nico then shook her head and threw her hands in the air.

"Gosh dang it to heck!" She continued. "This adventure's already getting crazier and crazier; might as well PILE IN THE FUN!"

 _ **"Euphrosyne Smile No. 12: L 'Allegro!"**_

 _ **"Psyche's Curse: Aleatoric Formulae – Miring Whips!"**_

Alpha Fortitudo lunged both of its dragon heads forth, but was greeted shortly by sudden streams of Infernal Whips bursting out of Psyche Maki's grimoire, ensnarling its body, heads, and even grounded its tail down to the ground in full force!

Charging up large amounts of Infernal Energy quickly thanks to her EXceed Trigger, Euphrosyne Nico grinned and unleashed a giant Bazooka Blaster squarely upon its entire form, scorching its flesh and metallic armor all in one with intense power!

Alpha Fortitudo roared, broke out of the Miring Whip with a deafening roar, and unleashed a twin-meteor fireball towards the Valkyrie Plane, but Terpsichore Eli teleported straight towards the incoming fireballs, grinned, and charged up large amounts of Infernal Energies upon her Terpsichore's skates!

 _ **"Terpsichore's Art: KICK 13!"**_

Terpsichore Eli unleashed a dramatic display of power as she unleashed a double punch, flurry of powerful giant kicks so fast and strong that it appeared as millions of kicks blasting ahead at the meteor, and ended off the combo by twirling around in mid-air to kick said meteor back towards the surprised Audito!

 _ **"Psyche's Curse: DISTORTION SESSION!"**_

Psyche Maki had earlier transformed her Psych Grimoire into a specter piano, quickly charged in large amounts of arcane energies upon her fingertips thanks to Athena Alito's refreshing Command Aura, unleashed a giant shockwave to neutralize the meteor's locomotion. She then soon broke into a deft display to put forth a crazy – yet sweetly tuned – jam session, unleashed large amounts of electrical notes towards said meteor, and sent them crackling straight back towards the dragon head in a giant electrical explosion!

"How's that for a _shocker?_ " Psyche Maki taunted.

Alpha Fortitudo roared, channeled large amounts of cryokinetic and frost energies upon its twin dragon-like mouths, and soon unleashed a searing wave of hot and cold blast towards the Valkyrie Plane!

"Miss Bayonetta and Miss Jeanne, on my mark!" Athena Alito nodded; the Umbran Witches nodded in reply as they trio flew straight towards the incoming breath attack, raised their Diamondia Shield and Moon of Mahaa-Kahlaas to reflect the breath attack back flawlessly like a giant tidal wave, struck the Audito back with numerous flurries of sweeping slashes - _**Lancia di Rivelazione: Memorie di un mille Sun (Revelation's Lance: Memories of a Thousand Sun)**_ and _**Infinite Climax:**_ _**Wicked Blade Brandish!**_

Enraged at the development, the Audito of Fortitude recovered fast, flew back several meters, and flew in straight for a giant body slam straight towards the Valkyie Plane, but Terpsichore Eli's stood up next with a grin upon her face as she charged up two charged filled with Infernal Energies!

 _ **"Terpsichore's Art: DRAGON BREAKER!"**_

Just as the dragon-like body – the upside down face belly abomination – crashed into the plane itself, Terpsichore Eli timed her charge just in time to unleash a swift charged uppercut, cancelled the uppercut halfway, and launched herself into another second fully-charged uppercut infused with so much Infernal power that multiple cracking burst crashed through the face-like abomination's nose – as if there was a large distortion in space-time continuum!

Terpsichore Eli followed it up with another Starfall; her Terpsichore's Skates slammed hard against the sapphire dragon head with immense strength as she created a magical runic platform underneath her feet, promptly jumped on said platform, and quickly bounced straight back towards the Valkyrie Plane's rooftop!

 _"So I can do this via cancellation of momentum and manipulating the inertia's agency? Sweet!"_ Terpsichore Eli grinned.

Taking advantage of its stun, Euphrosyne Nico unleashed numerous anti-air ballistics using _**Euphrosyne's Smile No. 9 – Pandaisia**_ that danced around the skies, filled it with different flavouring colours, and rained down upon the Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude in a high speed meteorite barrage; Maki followed with another round of Distortion Session, transformed her weapon back to her Grimoire, charged up large amounts of Infernal Energies and Athena Alito's Command Aura energies, and dual casted both _**Seal of Elder and Shadow Insignia**_ all at once, rendering Alpha Fortitudo's counter a lemon!

Athena Alito performed numerous reversal _**slashes**_ , smited right through the Audito's body with a _**Thunderstorm Cut**_ , cancelled into a pinwheel slash, dashed behind to cancel the inertia, and boosted straight towards the foe with a devastating stinger-cum-cross slash-cum-sweeping slash combo!

" _ **With power of within my heart! Lightbringer: LANCE OF REVELATION!"**_

Alpha Fortitudo was soon greeted by a giant Diamante Lance piercing through its gigantic body, with Athena Alito leaping off the left dragon's forehead, grabbed the Diamante firmly within her grasp, then slashed through her foe's body with a giant diving cut, and unleashing a giant wind-based explosion that sent the giant dragon sailing towards Bayonetta!

Bayonetta flee towards sailing Fortitudo via Crow Within's Umbran Spear, summoned a magical Umbran Platform in the air, whipped out her Elfin Knight, broke out into a spectacular gun whipping, sweeping punches, cross punches, a roundabout kick before cancelling into a smooth backflip to dodge the oncoming fireball, activated Witch Time, unleashed a flurry of bullets while blending said manoeuvre with a large Infernal Weave Kick before flipping back, jumped high up the air, and unleashed two Tetsuzanko Punches and Heel Stomp simultaneously!

She then dashed right down with an afterburner kick straight towards Fortitudo's face as she unleashed flurries of sweeping and cross slashes with Shuraba, followed by a strong roundabout kick, and cancelled straight into a dodge once more to escape a large shockwave unleashed by Fortitudo, unloaded flurries of Infernal Weave Punches, and soon summoned Madama Butterfly to deliver the smackdown with a giant headbutt smashing through its hardened, angelic scum of a body!

"Jeanne, catch!" Bayonetta grinned as the dragon Audito flew straight towards the similarly cocky Umbran Prodigy, who charged up both light and dark (thanks to Godoka and Homucifer's blessings) powers upon her Vlitra, ensnarled the giant dragon via a well-timed Witch Time, and returned in kind!

The members present upon the Valkyrie Plane darted their eyes left and right – their eyes widened while trying to comprehend that both Bayonetta and Jeanne played ''Fortitudo Tennis"!

Honoka and Tsubasa glanced at each other, grinned, and rushed for the microphones placed conveniently in front of them!

"And here is Bayonetta giving a one-two smackdown as he passes over to Jeanne, oh, what spectacular swinging arc at a perfect 90 degree angle!" Tsubasa grinned.

"Jeanne simply grabbed that giant with both hands and there she goes with another slingshot! And here's Bayonetta returning in kind with a super duper Lt Col Kilgore Rocket Kick, sure certainly smells like napalm back in there!" Honoka followed on with passion dripping in her voice.

"And there's Jeanne with another super slingshot throw, and ther's Bayonetta with another in kind!"

"And another!"

"And another!"

"And Jeanne received it back, kicked that goofball towards Athena Alito, and OOOHHHHHH! Slice 'em right in where the sun don't shine!"

Both Tsubasa and Honoka's eyes darted from left and right like ping-pongs hitting upon opposing sides in table tennis that they quickly rolled their eyes in dizziness by the time Athena Alito returned in kind with a swift _**Thundercut Slash: Divine Smite!**_

"I guess we should...stop...woooo...stars!" Honoka grinned silly.

"Yeah...let's!" Tsubasa drunkenly chuckled.

"Man...imagine this to be a legit sport, nya!" Rin drooled at the possibilities.

"It's so blurry...that thing looks like a rice ball!" Hanayo drooled along, much to Luka's amusement.

"This is just..." Erena raised her eyebrows in amusement.

Both Umi and Kotori simpered as they viewed the entire spectacle unfolding before their very eyes; who would know that spectacles like these could even be considered...art?

For Alito, an expression of defense and the willingness to go all out to help people – not as a weapon of mass destruction, but as a shield that can protect lives; for Bayonetta and Jeanne, the art of fighting not just for Humanity, not just for protecting the Balance, but because _**they have all the powers in the world and they gladly loved to explore its limitless possibilities.**_

Kotori racked her brains for just a moment, then recalled a certain moment when she was taking a break at Akihabara during the one week after Bayonetta's appearance at the Akiba Dome _**(Chapter 2 - 4)**_ – when she was working as Minalinsky.

 _A time when she saw a game demo of_ _ **'Vanquish'**_ _._

 _Sam Gideon charging on through, boosting upon its rocket-powered skates as it swiftly switched into his attack stance, rapidly gun down several enemies, reloading his machine gun with insane speeds, before swiftly dodging the next set of electric grenades using nothing but his rocket-powered skates, got behind a giant machine, cancelled his momentum with a backflip, and unleashed a giant whoppin barrage of bullets straight towards the machine's weakspot!_

 _That very scene left her in awe._

 _Not so much in awe, more so_ _ **mindblown.**_

 _That was the same spectacle that Bayonetta presented at that time at the Akiba Dome!_

 _As she tried the demo, everything seem automatic as soon as Kotori learned the game's controls._

 _Analysing the fluidity; the spectacle; the physics;_ _ **everything.**_

 _ **Everyone coming to see the demo was shocked; rightfully so; the legendary Maid of Akiba, Minalinsky, playing a spectacle fighter game?**_

"That's it! Cancellation!"Kotori noted.

"Can...wha?" Tsubasa wondered.

"I assume you all have played or seen games where you control a character and they go on and beat up baddies with cool weapons, right?" Kotori asked with enthusiasm dripping through her voice.

"Well...yeah, sure." Tsubasa wondered. "You mean...like character action games; Spectacle Fighters?"

"What do we do often?" Kotori questioned. "As in, what are our usual reactions to fighting an enemy?"

"We beat 'em up and defend ourselves!" Anju chimed in.

Kotori suddenly pulled out a bird-shaped projector screen _**out of nowhere**_ , showing three figures – a chibified Bayonetta, Jeanne, Athena Alito, Terpsichore Eli, and Fortuna Nozomi.

"In normal fighting games, that's what you usually said – we fight and we defend; we attack, attack and attack till the enemies launch counterattacks at us and we defend!" Kotori nodded.

"You mean...attack and defending being a different command? Like in most fighting games out there? When we defend, we stopped whatever we are doing and be stationary...making it a pace breaker, right?" Honoka wondered.

"Yes!" Kotori chirped. "But not for those three – they blend in their attack and defense layers into one flurry mix; to manoeuvre between targets so seamlessly while attacking before _ **using their enhanced reflexes to cancel their offense, defend seamlessly with dodges or a fluid parry instead of a stationary one, and switched back into the offensive!"**_

On the board showed the chibi Bayonetta attacking with gun-kata moves at a Applaud A, before cancelling her rapid fist attack with dodge at the very last second via a somersault backflip, and proceeded to resume pump the Applaud full of lead and rapid-fire fisticuffs!

Chibi Jeanne bursting into Moth Within, activated Witch Time, and swiftly resumed her slaughter of unleashing pirouette slashes via her Angel Slayer!, occasionally cancelling her jump slash by using Umbran Spear via Owl Within, and unleashing a giant Wicked Kick to finish off the flock of angels!

Chibi Athena Alito swiftly parrying a giant axe swing from an chibi Ardor after cancelling from a pirouette slash, and returning the attack in kind with a fluid multi- counter slash via Light Speed!

Chibi Terpsichore Eli threw a flurry of punches with her Terpsichore Gauntlets, before dodging gracefully like a ballerina at the very last second, transformed Gauntlets into a pair of Fans, unleashed a flurry of cuts and pirouette, avoided the Applaud's stinger, dashed towards said angel, threw a swift uppercut, then jump-cancelled the angel's head with Starfall!

Chibi Nozomi drew out her decently-sized Fortuna Mallet, proceeded to slam the angel's skull in, peppered the angel with sweeps, cleaves, crosses, then did a pirouette dodge just as another Applaud came rushing in the picture, before resuming her pirouette hammer spin, cancelling into a graceful backflip upon hearing the fast approaching Applaud from the back, parried the injured Applaud and the other Applaud with perfect timing, then proceeded to crash them down woth a giant cleave!

"Woah, woah, woah...I never knew that you, of all people, would suddenly analyse _**video game logic**_ could even apply to their attacks in real life!" Luka raised his eyes in amusement.

"But it is possible!" Kotori nodded readily. "It just so happen that Bayonetta and Jeanne are Umbran Witches – capable of blending both attack and defense layers; and Alito, who used the parrying to transition smoothly into a Release counterattack! Besides, we have weapons that allowed us to blend both offense and defense layers together, yes? Like how Umi and Honoka fought their respective Auditos last time?"

Kotori proceeded to ramble the 'mechanics' to an interested Rin, Hanayo, Honoka, and other members as Luka waved his hands to get her attention.

"Um...Kotori? Kotori...?" Luka raised his eyes in amusement over Kotori's dreamy analysis. 'Yoooohoo? Earth to Kotori!"

"I guess we can safely say that she's in over this...technical, complex, spectacle mechanics cloud!" Umi chuckled softly.

"I am just surprised...Kotori, of all people, can analyse this shizzle!" Luka wondered.

"Well...you're literally talking to a person who can have her heads on her clouds at time; not that it's a bad thing, mind you!" Tsubasa remarked. "Especially when she's already a big fan of the Umbran Witches to begin with; guess she just wanna find out what makes the Umbran Witches so smooth in their spectacle fighting."

"To think she's into that kinda stuff?" Luka wondered.

"I am quite surprised too during the one week before we set foot on Vigrid, but you know what?" Umi chuckled softly in amusement. "It's that hidden depth that made me appreciate and love her all the more. Besides...to see what was normally doable techniques in video games to be applied in real life...gotta admit, maybe we just need a bit of crazy in our lives after all..."

Jeanne then proceeded to deliver a final kick from the opposing kick before joining Bayonetta's side and delivered a giant Infernal Headbutt – complete with Madama Butterfly and Madama Styx crashing their iron head upon the giant abominable Cardinal Virtue!

The right dragon head lunged in for a deceptively fast crunch after bouncing back from his deficit, but Athena Alito parried the dragon's crunch with an upward strike from her Diamante, activated Light Speed, and unleashed a swift Sanctus Blitz: Percute Sacra _(Holy Blitz: Sacred Strike)_ while finishing off with a giant sweeping slash that sent said dragon head keeling big time!

The left dragon head attempted to lunge in, but both Jeanne and Bayonetta chimed in by punching said dragon head dead on with their Madama Butterfly and Styx's Wicked Weaves, unleashed rapid-fire beatdown upon its skull under Global Witch Time so fast that it appeared to be a _**million rapid-fire fist strikes all at once**_ , and finished the combo off with a duo punch with the right dragons skull, stunning the Audito completely!

Bayonetta overheard Luka from the Valkyrie Plane's on-board radio system, "We're now flying pass the Vigrid Coliseum; this might be a good idea to take it to the ground!"

"Time to take you down a couple notches!" Bayonetta grinned as she activated her Earrings of Ruin's Umbran Climax, transformed into the Umbran Armor, jet towards the stunned Alpha Fortitudo, grabbed the right dragon head via the Umbran Armor's large piston arms, and proceeded to _**duplex the entire dragon-like angel abomination straight down the skies!**_

"Let's head 'em down and catch up!" Terpsichore Eli shot out.

The rest nodded in agreement as they dove straight down the skies along...

"Bayonetta just did not do that?! A SUPLEX NYYHHAAAAA?!" Rin gasped as her eyes nearly popped out at the sight of the duplex!

"Geee...I swear that she would always do something that blow our mind up even more; duplexing something this big? And I thought we have seen it all..." Erena widened her eyes along.

"That's Cereza for ya!" Luka grinned. "Blowing minds should be the norm, no questions asked!"

"Well, we can discuss them moves later!" Honoka grinned. "We gotta dive, or else they wont be able to return back to the plane after!"

"If you say so!" Luka grinned as the team assisted in diving the plane down a couple of kilometres from the cloudy skies.

 _ **Coliseum**_

Umbran Armor Bayonetta sent Alpha Fortitudo crashing upon the hard, concrete ground, letting of a loud bang, a giant crater-like hole, and demolished walls of certain walls around the Coliseum!

The rest landed upon the Coliseum flawlessly soon after as Athena Alito cleared off the smoke with a huge swipe from her Diamante.

Among the clouds of smoke, a deep laughter echoed as a ruby and sapphire glow illuminated the smoky atmosphere; a huge burst of wind threatened to blow the fighting team away as Alpha Fortitudo spread its sinister wings high and proud after managing to struggle in picking itself up from the smoke-filled grounds.

"Alas...you do not know my full power just yet! Behold, the reason for my revival – the souls that my master had given exclusively to I and I alone! The one that testify why I AM THE LEADER OF ALL AUDITOS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

The Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude revealed its giant ruby and sapphire piece - embedded upon its dragon foreheads – in a thin veneer of translucent shine almost immediately after its boast...

Athena Alito's eyes told a tale of utter, abject shock upon seeing that there were _**two glowing feminine-like figure, in a fetal position, and encased inside the ruby and sapphire piece!**_

In the ruby piece lie a maiden with silver hair letting down towards her waist; she wore a black dress, black stockings, a small white shirt jacket, and had a black cloth scarf gently wrapped upon her neck.

In the sapphire casing lie a petite feminine figure with reddish brown hair; she wore a white top clothing, a pinkish corset, a brown skirt with white strips, white socks, and small brown shoes.

"Miss Izumi! Miss Kei!" Athena Alito frowned in surprise.

"Wait...you know both of them? On a personal level?" Euphrosyne Nico wondered.

"Hang on...aren't those two supposedly the famous ' _ **Aria's Falsetto'**_ duos?" Fortuna Nozomi wondered. "The one who were reported missing for a year after a freakish incident over at Osaka?"

"Yes...yes they are my pen pal friends who loved to sing!" Athena Alito clenched her fists. "Or at least...that's what Chris told me; caught by an unfortunate winter season prior to Spring..."

The Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude laughed deeply in satisfaction; it assumed that it successfully played upon Athena Alito's emotions by Athena Alito's reaction...

"Now do you feel our master's sorrow?" Alpha Fortitudo boasted. "The feeling of your friends' life slipping by your hands as the seconds slipped on by...the helplessness clustered upon our master's soul as she witnessed upon the blossoming Lotus Stage at the Final!"

The rest of the allies present looked upon Athena Alito in concern – sans Bayonetta and Jeanne, who kept a confident demeanor throughout.

Just before Alpha Fortitudo began spewing out more hatred, the upside-down adult face was swiftly met with a huge gushing slash that gored through its already ugly face!

Alpha Fortitudo's eyes widened; a response was what he expected, but never had he felt a response with a counterattack that...resolute.

A huge burst of wind blasted the walls of the Coliseum down as Athena Alito's Aura of Command flared up more than ever, _**all while the Redeemed Guardian herself kept a calm – yet deadly – glare upon the Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude!**_

"W...What?" The Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude frowned in disbelief. "How is it that...that you are not freaking out? This is not what I had in mind!"

Athena Alito soon shot back in utmost confidence as her eyes glowed blue, twirled her Diamante, and pointed its tip at the abomination. "For I will never be a slave to my hatred...so shall I bestow support upon my wounded friends - to see them through till the end while I serve them with every bit I got! You will return both Izumi and Kei, and we will give in our all just to bring you down!"

Euphrosyne Nico, Psyche Maki, Terpsichore Eli, and Fortuna Nozomi could not be more than elated and relieved as they stood side by side along with Athena Alito – support coursed through their veins as their determination flared!

"You hear that, ugly-ass?" Euphrosyne Nico grinned. "Try to break us with that miasmatic dreams of yours, and now you're trying to coerce Alito? Fat chance!"

"Alito-sensei, we're behind you, always!" Psyche Maki nodded and simpered.

"You go, Alito-sensei!" Terpsichore Eli winked.

Fortuna Nozomi gave a quiet nod as she gave a soft, but clearly bright smile.

"Now that's the eyes we've been wanting to see!" Bayonetta grinned; Jeanne nodded in agreement as she grinned along.

"Fool!" Alpha Fortitudo roared. "Then I will crush you all beneath my heels if it is the only way I could make you all understand our master's will!"

"Whatever, dude!" Euphrosyne Nico taunted. "Bigots like you just makes us sick!"

"Disgusting!" Psyche Maki nodded in agreement.

"Let's make sure he stays grounded, _**for good!**_ " Fortuna Nozomi nodded along.

"Whatever that is, both of them are at severe danger if we are not going to do something fast!" Athena Alito noted.

"You think we're not gonna make this quick?" Terpsichore Eli winked. "You still owe us an explanation as to who those two people were!"

"I promise I will fill you all in when all is said and done!" Athena Alito simpered as the group gathered around in a circle and began charging up arcane energies.

"Altogether now!" Athena Alito shot out.

" _ **Command Aura: Blessings of the Divine Wind!"**_

A huge burst of holy energy erupted as a giant tower of light as they bodies began crackling with immense supercharged power!

"Sweet! Now I feel on top of the world!" Euphrosyne Nico grinned as she felt the Command Aura's warmth refreshing her nerves as it coursed through her.

"Then I shall bring you all down to Earth back again!" Alpha Fortitudo roared as it unleashed a huge breath of ice and fire towards the party!

"Says you! WE are the ones that will say it IN YOUR FACE!" Euphrosyne Nico lashed back as she gathered her Euphrosyne Orbs with a grin on her face.

" _ **Euphrosyne's Smile No. 7 - Primavera!"**_

" _ **Psyche's Blessings: Divine Whisper!"**_

Euphrosyne Nico threw her tri-bladed elemental shuriken which absorbed the Divine Whisper's and Athena Alito's arcane blessings, grew to just as big as a giant electric windmill, and sliced through the ice-fire breath like a knife on hot butter!

"WHAT?!" The Cardinal Fortitude widened its eyes in abject disbelief as the _**Primavera**_ spun around the giant dragon-like angel, shredded its entire body through and through in a giant elemental tornado, and soon detonated in a giant implosion of light, lightning, fire, wind, and Infernal Energies!

As if being distracted by said attack was not enough, Athena Alito charged forth with _**Partium Excellentiam: Percute Sacra Aurora (Partisan's Preeminence: The Sacred Strike of Dawn)**_ _ **-**_ herscrutinizing gaze allowed her slice through the armored dragon heads with forceful teleport holy slashes, jabs, and overhead cleaves in multiple directions like silky sheets of paper!

Alpha Fortitudo launched a deceptively twin fireball shot towards Athena Alito as a swift recovery revenge attack, but the Redeemed Guardian successfully blocked both of them in quick succession, dodged the incoming crunch from the Audito's left dragon head, and activated Light Speed!

 _ **"Preminenza del Partigiano: Schermo Divisore!"**_ _**(Partisan's Preeminence: Screen Divide!)**_

Athena Alito teleported straight towards Alpha Fortitudo's left dragon head, unleashed a swift – but powerful – holy diagonal slash that cut across the dragon's head, followed by a giant v-form slash, and another swift sweeping slash that gore through not just the right head, but the left as well for massive damage as a huge holy shockwave blasted the gigantic abomination towards the other side of the Coliseum!

" _ **Revelation's Lance: Sacred Burst!"**_

Athena Alito summoned twenty projectiles shaped alike her Diamante spear, chanted and incantation to engulf her Lance in scorching fire, and unleashed them in a swift meteor storm!

" _ **Revelation's Lance: Divine Thundercut!"**_

Athena Alito brandished her Diamante Lance in a sweeping slash twice, raised her lance in the air, unleashed a giant cleave, summoned a huge bolt of lightning that crashed hard upon Alpha Fortitudo, and sent it crashing into the ground in a giant arcane eruption from the ground up!

Bayonetta activated her Umbran Climax, whipped out her Elfin Knight, unleashed numerous hard hitting pistol whippings, cross punches, roundabout kicks, dodged a giant crunch attack from Fortitudo with a graceful Witch Twist, activated Witch Time, and unleashed the terrifying Destroyer of Fates – Labolas – that struck Fortitudo with its giant gaping jaws filled with such sharp fangs that it drew angelic blood from just a devastating crunch!

With a giant Infernal Weave Kick, Bayonetta sent the helpless Audito flying towards an awaiting Jeanne, who greeted said enemy with a giant kick upon its backside, leapt towards the air, grabbed the dragon by the tail, and sent it crashing down in a giant duplex!

Bayonetta the launched herself with a giant leap via her Lt Col Kilgore attached to her feet, took out her Chernobog, twirled around to slash the abomination with a giant Infernal Sweep Slash, Prop Shredder, cross slashes, summoned Michtlantecuhtli from the ground up in a massive drill through Alpha Fortitudo, and unleashed another giant Infernal Weave Scythe pirouette that sliced through the Audito's flesh and bones!

The huge blast of Infernal energies sent the gigantic figure hurling towards Fortuna Nozomi; Alpha Fortitudo managed to recover swiftly and launched a gigantic tailspin towards the fortune lady herself!

Fortuna Nozomi, however, grinned as she brought out the Mallet of Fortuna and synchronized a superb parry courtesy of a giant baseball swing!

"Watch this space! _**Fortuna's Offense: Dance of the Heavenly Kings!"**_

Nozomi grinned as she chanted a few arcane words, transformed her hammer into the size of a traditional Japanese Mallet – small – began charging up immense electrical energies upon said mallet, blitzed towards the Joy on her right, kicked her in the crotch, then proceeded to whack her left, right, and sideways while unleashing bolts of lightning crashing down the stun locked seraphim!

Alpha Fortitudo screeched as it rapidly blocked the next cleave that Nozomi was about to unleash with a giant fireball, seemingly staggering the purple hair maiden. However, the Maiden of Luck grinned as she swiftly cancelled her delay by doing a backward somersault, kicking right dragon's chin in the process, cancelled the inertia by grounding herself swiftly with both feet, blitzed towards right dragon head and smashed its skull in with absolute glee!

Fortuna Nozomi cancelled the inertia upon landing by supercharging her nerves and muscles with Fortuna's electrical aura, lunged towards Alpha Fortitudo. unleashed a series of sweeping swings, cleaves, uppercut swings, rapid flurries of lightning elemental kicks to stagger the Audito on high, and ended off her combo by slamming the mallet straight upon their bodies while turning about like a merry-go-round in a funfair!

"Weeeeeeeee!" Nozomi grinned as she sent them flying towards Eli's way like a baseball runner on home run!

 _ **"Terpsichore's Art: SShowtime!"**_

Terpsichore Eli transformed her gauntlets back into fans, executed a beautiful, yet complex, multi-hit combo consisting of sweeping slashes, cross slashes, and pirouette slashes, merged her dual fans into one giant fan, spun them around in a propeller-like motion to slice rapidly into Fortitudo's dragon heads, and unleashed a giant mid-air spin before crashing into Alpha Fortitudo's entire being with such velocity that a giant lightning crashed upon the dragon-like abomination for large impact damage!

 _ **"Spin 'em records, baby! Hyyaaaaaaah!"**_

Terpsichore Eli spun said giant fan all around her body to devastate any chance of Fortitudo counterattacking as the Terpsichore Fans unleashed a flurry slashes so blindingly fast, that the supercharged blades upon the fans tore threw every flesh and sinews of its big bad body!

"Now that's gonna take everyone _**by storm**_!" Terpsichore Eli grinned as she struck a beautiful pose while unfurling her fans in style!

Alpha Fortitudo leapt back on its feet in no time flat and launched a giant scorching beam of light via its twin dragon head, but performed a well-timed block via Moon of Mahaa-Kahlaa, activated Witch Time, scaled the entire beam's length via her Karen – her crimson counterpart to Bayonetta's Odette skates - brandished her Angel Slayer, unleashed a huge string of Infernal Blades that sliced through the Audito's entire grandiose being, blasted Alpha Fortitudo's upside down face with her Lt Col Slade attached upon her feet in a rapid-fire kick!

Alpha Fortitudo unleashed another giant magma breath towards the Coliseum floor, but Jeanne activated Witch Time, charged up her Bloody Moon, held it in a reverse-grip manner, unleashed a giant crescent-shaped energy razor wind to slice through the thick magma breath, unleashed another two more razor wind shortly after in quick succession that erased the giant magma breath for good, and smacked the giant Audito with a spicy dose of rockets from her Lt Col Slade!

The Redeemed Guardian flew towards the dragon-like creature, tirled around, unleashed a giant uppercut, flew higher up than Alpha Fortitude, then sent the abomination crashing down with _**Partium Excellentiam: Sanctus Fissura (Partisan's Preeminence: Holy Fissure) -**_ an insanely swift fissure slash accompanied by a giant holy shockwave; the Redeemed Guardia then teleported back to the ground, cancelled the momentum with a swift raising of her shield, the launched herself in a flash of light to unleash a devastating stinger that tore through the Audito's plated body, and finished off with another lightning quick _**Preminenza del Partigiano: Schermo Divisore**_ three times in a row!

With a _**Diamante a Spirale: Furia del Vento,**_ Athena Alito slammed Alpha Fortitudo's dragon heads with a hurricane-infused Diamondia Spiral Shield and sent it flying towards an awaiting Psyche Maki and Euphrosyne Nico.

Psyche Maki unleashed _**Psyche's Curse: Aleatoric Formulae – Miring Whips,**_ ensnarled Alpha Fortitudo in numerous blossoming whips that maimed it with immense gripping force, and unleashed numerous rays of Infernal Lightning that zapped past its gigantic body and imprinted it with a demonic seal that melted parts of its ornate armors away!

Euphrosyne Nico used _**L'Allegro**_ to unleash an upgraded version of _**Nico Nico Radiance: Delta Formation Elemental Particle Wave Cannon**_ that scorched its armor to burn through its bigoted flesh, and sent the figure crashing straight towards the other side of the Coliseum – complete with a giant hole that was once a barren mountain!

"Everyone, get behind me; it's time to bring out the party piece!" Bayonetta shot out; her voice rose with utmost enthusiasm.

"Give it the world, Bayonetta!" Terpsichore Eli nodded.

"Time to go big, or go home!" Bayonetta grinned as she twirled her body and shot out...

 _ **"ARGEDCO!"**_

The giant Infernal canine Demon – Labolas, the Destroyer of Fate - bared its fangs as it leapt out of the giant Umbran Portal and unleashed a deafening roar so loud that it temporarily jammed the Valkyrie Plane's hovering mechanisms!

Alpha Fortitudo, filled with immense hatred due to his previous lost against Labolas, charged forth towards the Destroyer of Fate, who returned the lunge in kind as they clashed into a spectacular deadlock!

Giant shockwaves burst through the Coliseum's surroundings as the deadlock crumbled several weak structural holdings into dust; debris cracked and burst upon the floors as magma began to erupt from the ground spectacularly!

"So now this is going full-on Kaijuu? SWEET!" Honoka grinned.

"And I thought Godzilla's have the Kaijuu covered!" Tsubasa raised her eyes in amusement.

Labolas roared as it interrupted Alpha Fortitudo's Alpha Scorcher with a huge Destroyer Swipe and lunged forward with a giant crunch that sent the giant dragon flinching; the Destroyer of Fate gave the Audito no reprieve as the former lunged forth and held the latter down with its small (which is actually _quite big_ ) heads acting as limbs!

 _ **"Psyche's Enigma: Curse of the Elder Ones!"**_

Psyche Maki chanted an incantation as she unleashed numerous forked lightning and burst of Infernal Shots from her Grimoire, then swiftly transformed her Grimoire into the Grand Piano once more, unleashed a huge surge of twirling electrical, darkness, light, earth, and fire – amplified by Maki's massive speed at which she played the sweet, sweet melody – and sent them crashing upon the giant Audito for massive scorching damage!

The elements shredded mercilessly through the Audito's thick flesh and armor as four giant Infernal Insignias imprinted themselves upon it; Alpha Fortitudo roared as it attempted to channel its energies to force both Izumi and Kei's soul...

Only to find itself dry firing in the air!

"Impossible!" Alpha Fortitudo shrieked, but flared up soon after as it lunged its dragon heads forth in an attempt to headbutt Psyche Maki and Euphrosyne Nico, but the Destroyer of Fate reacted fast with a large side step, lunged forth with a counter headbutt, and grabbed both of the dragon heads with its paws!

"Alito, NOW!" the rest shot out.

Activating her Genesis Flight System, Athena Alito gritted teeth as she sidestep, ducked, dove, barrel-rolled, and blitzed past the numerous solar orbs's energy blasts, fire balls, and feather missiles as she mustered up both of her hands to break through the ruby prison attached upon the right dragon's forehead.

Despite the right dragon head unleashing scorching rays of light to burn through Athena Alito's flesh, the Redeemed Guardian gritted her teeth; her eyes glowed blue with tranquil fury as she forcefully pulled Izumi Tsukahara out of the ruby prison, sending the right dragon head screeching with extreme pain!

"Now, take a bite out of crime, Labolas!" Bayonetta grinned.

Labolas, acting upon instinct, swiftly lunged towards the right dragon head before its flailing gets any worse, sank its teeth and its giant purple fangs inside the right dragon's neck!

 _ **100 TETRATON**_

 _ **300 TETRATON**_

 _ **700 TETRATON**_

 _ **900 TETRATON**_

 _ **1200 TETRATON**_

 _ **1500 TETRATON**_

 _ **2000 TETRATON**_

 _ **3000 TETRATON**_

 _ **4500 TETRATON**_

 _ **TETRATON SEQUENCE SUCCESSFUL!**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Labolas is twisting and wrenching the right dragon's head like a huge chewing toy and**_ _ **SNAP! It's off with the right dragon's head! That was majestically bruuuuuutal!"**_ Honoka commented.

Numerous Infernal Hands swiftly rose up from the Umbran Circle as they claimed their prize and dragged the head straight to Hell!

Athena Alito softly placed the reddish brunette girl on the ground and stroke her hair softly.

"You're gonna be alright...we're here to save you!"

Upon encasing Izumi's body inside the of the Saintly Maiden, Athena Alito joined back in the fray with a swift teleport uppercut slash to slice past the double meteor shots – thanks to her supercharged Diamante's slash arc!

"Miss Eli!" Athena Alito shot out and nodded.

 _"Now heeeeere's the KICKER!_ _ **Terpsichore's Art: STARFALL EX!**_ _"_

Terpsichore Eli crashed down upon Alpha Fortitudo's right dragon head with Starfall, only to jump away with a teleport, jump cancelled said teleport by thrusting down with another Starfall, and rinsed and repeat ten more times until she unleashed a giant flipper kick!

" _ **Terpsichore's Art: LUNAR PHASE!"**_

And with a giant crash, the lightning that followed soon after zapped the giant dragon senseless as it crashed upon the ground!

 _"Now that's SSStylish!"_ Terpsichore Eli grinned as she landed on the floor, leapt on the spot, struck a fighting pose, and winked!

" _ **Command Aura: Power Surge - GENESIS'S BLESSINGS!"**_

Athena Alito summoned a huge runic platform below her feet and her aura flared up as it imbued Labolas with a huge crackling surge of energy upon its bat-like wings, transforming it into a giant pair of Bat-like wings with sabre-tooth like blades upon its wings, and _**jet engines spewing out immense arcane energies – both light and dark – on the back of its dual wings!**_

"Wait..." Umi rubbed her eyes, shook her head, readjusted her sight, and let her jaws hit the floor. _**"NANIIIIIIII?!"**_

"Jets on a demon's wings...wow..." Tsubasa gawked on in absolute awe.

Luka slapped himself on the face to make sure he was not dreaming!

"Now that's CRAZY!" Honoka cheered.

"I sure swear to whoever god I was praying to that whatever this thing is, this is RAD!" Terpsichore Eli grinned.

With no hesitation whatsoever, Bayonetta commanded Labolas to spread its jet-powered bat wings and charged in straight for a massive Jetstream Skull Bash!

Bayonetta took advantage of Alpha Fortitudo's downtime to whip out her Durga Electric, activated Global Witch Time, infused her claws with a huge surge of lightning, and lashed out through the left dragon's head with flurries of razor sharp slashes so deft that it appeared to be of lightning streaking through its flesh and blood!

Cancelling the recovery lag made by the final slashes via Panther Within, Bayonetta offset the inertia, blitzed towards the giant dragon, broke into a graceful breakdance via Witch Time, peppered the giant dragon with giant storms of Infernal Rockets shredding and exploding through its flesh, cancelled the last breakdance spin to dodge a giant fireball with a graceful backflip, twirl around in a graceful pirouette to unleash flurries of Infernal Bullets via her Elfin Knight, dodged past the feather missiles via Witch Twist, unleashed numerous Infernal Blade Dances via her Shuraba, and unleashed a giant vortex drill via Mictlantecuhtli!

Alpha Fortitudo roared in rage as it threw every sense of rationality away, flew up sky high, and dove straight down in an attempt to unleash a Blitzkrieg across the Coliseum with large fireballs unleashed from the remaining left dragon head!

Euphrosyne Nico transformed her Euphrosyne Orbs into _**Pandaisia**_ and unleashed _**Nico Nico Vulcan: Delta Formation –**_ where all twenty-four cannons unleashed elemental streams of fire, lightning, and wind through eight cannons each, forming a giant tricolored triangle, and blasting the meteors straight away into millions of debris and chunks!

Labolas side stepped left and right of harm's way thanks to the Athena Alito's enhanced reflex buff via the Command Aura, spread its jet-packed bat wings, bared its fangs – sharpened by a combination of Command Aura and Psyche Maki's _**Psyche Blessings: Energy Conflux**_ – unleashed a giant crunch, and slashed through the dragon's body with its front sentient canine paws!

Both Jeanne and Athena Alito nodded towards each other as both of them activated their respective time-stopping techniques through deliberately dodging the debris at the last second, stepped on top of the crumbled rocks with Athena Alito taking the lead thanks to her Genesis Flight System.

" _ **Psyche's Blessings: Wonderful Rush – Berserk Charge!"**_

Chanting an incantation and charging up her fingertips with arcane energies once more, Psyche Maki played her Psyche Piano to the beat of 'Wonderful Rush' as a huge pillar of crimson light and immense energy engulfed Athena Alito and coursed through her nerves!

Athena Alito unleashed numerous Lance-shaped projectiles without any hesitation to distract the Audito, then charged up large amounts of arcane energies upon her Diamante as her eyes glowed blue with motivation!

" _ **Wind, guide me! Partium Excellentiam:**_ _**Carmina Ventus Cataractae**_ _ **!"**_ _(_ _Partisan's Preeminence: Dance of the Torrential Wind in Latin)_

Imbuing her Diamante Lance with immense wind energy, Athena Alito twirled around and tore through Alpha Fortitudo's large armor and flesh by swinging her lance and slashing the giant abomination from left to right in lightning quick succession!

Athena Alito then entrapped Alpha Fortitudo in two giant wind mills that had its blades sliced across the latter with relentless velocity, followed by numerous extra strong teleport slashes that sliced through its flesh and blood _**four times**_ , followed by a Helm Breaker slash, then executed numerous sweeping and cross slashes as she raved around the giant in quick succession, then appeared on the other side to deliver an instantaneous teleport slash that unleashed a ring of hard light slicing through the Audito's whole body!

Jeanne coupled Athena Alito's combo by spreading her wings of Malphas, grabbing Alpha Fortitudo by the tail, flew towards the Mesosphere, sliced through the Audito's weakened body with numerous Infernal Weave Blades of different strokes, unleashed spicy doses of rocket-powered wicked weaves through her feet's Col Slade. grabbed the tail yet again, smashed its sorry ass upon the ground in a _**giant backbreaking suplex hat sent the whole Coliseum to be smashed into dust!**_

Yet that was not all; Athena Alito then spread her Genesis Flight System's majestic wings, flew towards the _**exosphere, charged up large amounts of wind and holy arcane energy, then plunged back towards Earth and towards a staggered Alpha Fortitudo!**_

 _ **"HISHOU!"**_

 _ ***BOOOOM!***_

Fortuna Nozomi joined in the fun as she leapt from the left side to Athena Alito's right side and smashed its entire tail in; Athena Alito's Diamante sliced across Fortitudo's main body with Diamante, unleashing a giant tower of wind and hard light blasting hard at the seams!

"Such power..." Kotori's eyes sparkled upon witnessing the fighting team's power.

"From the _**exosphere**_ , no less!" Tsubasa widened her eyes in surprise.

"Amazing..." Honoka gaped her jaws in awe at the spectacle unfolding.

Alpha Fortitudo flared up in a fit of rage, flew to the skies as it unleashed a giant wave of fire blasting straight down the skies!

" _ **DIAMONDIA SHIELD: ABSOLUTE DEFENSE!"**_

Athena Alito took charge as she teleported ahead of the team, raised her Diamondia Shield, and surrounded entire party and herself with a wave of light and wind just as the giant magma wave engulfed the entire party by surprise!

Bayonetta activated another bout of Witch Time, unleashed another round lightning quick Infernal Weave Claws shredding through the body with Electric Durga, unloaded numerous Madama Butterfly Infernal Weave Kicks via her Elfin Knights attached upon her feet, switched into her Odette, then unleashed a Tetsuzanko Heel Stomp, another Tetsuzanko Heel Kick _**at the exact same time via jump cancelling, transformed into a panther, than offset said transformation by unleashing a flurry of rocket-powered kicks via Lt Col Kilgore, and greeted the giant dragon with a Tetsuzanko Kick!**_

Dodging past Alpha Fortitudo's desperation attack of light rays and meteors and saw blades thanks to her Genesis Flight's Dodge Matrix System, Athena Alito activated Light Speed once more, plunged her Diamante Lance deep into the sapphire crystal embedded upon the left dragon's forehead, gritted her teeth, and successfully tore Kei Kuon out of the sapphire prison!

"Nice!" Honoka shot out.

"It's time for your snack, my lovely pet!" Bayonetta grinned as she commanded the jet-powered Labolas to bomb rush its way towards Alpha Fortitudo, baring its canine fangs as its gigantic body slammed on hard against the keeling Audito, sank its teeth in the left dragon head's neck, and snapped its neck in a brutal tug!

Athena Alito chanted several incantations, waved her palms in the air, encased both Kei and Izumi in a giant wind orb, then whisked them away into the safety of the Valkyrie Plane.

"Mr Luka, would you kindly open up the plane's door? I am commanding the wind orb to whisk both Izumi and Kei to your side – out of harm's way – for now!" Athena Alito shot out; the winds she manipulated managed to hit on Luka's ears despite the turbulence.

"Sure thing!" Luka nodded as he did just that; Athena Alito swiftly flew down towards the plane's entrance and quickly delivered the Falsetto Duos inside in time.

 _"You're safe now...Miss Kei and Izumi."_ Athena Alito simpered in relief.

"You got a lot to explain; just how those two ended up on Fortitudo?" Luka wondered.

"All in time, Mr Luka!" Athena Alito simpered and nodded as she dove back towards the battlefield, just in time to deliver a devastating plunge upon Alpha Fortitudo's main body, and leapt away just in time to reunite with her mates!

With only the main body left, the enraged Alpha Fortitudo roared as he dove down for a body slam while engulfing himself in intense cryokinetic energies!

Fortuna Nozomi, however, step forth into the fray, charged up her Mallet of Fortuna, and swung her giant weapon _**at the exact same time that Alpha Fortitudo attempted a body slam for good!**_

The resulting parrying explosion sent the giant dragon keeling back in the air, only to be greeted with Fortuna Nozomi's Maximum Crash combo!

Nico unleashed another large blast of energy via _**L 'Allegro**_ and scorched and charred Alpha Fortitudo's entire being while sending it blasting sky high via a giant explosion!

Athena Alito quickly teleport right above Alpha Fortitudo, unleashed a giant swipe from Diamante, and sent the giant dragon down with a Fissure Slash, where a grinning Terpsichore Eli rushed in, threw a barrage of punch and kicks, alternating between pirouette slashes via her Terpsichore Fans, and ended of the massive combo by unleashing Lunar Phase!

The Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude shook its head in disbelief as he unleashed a flurry of fireballs upon his 'foes'; burning up the walla of the Coliseum instead as the team deflected said fireballs without a sweat!

"Impossible...this is not in our calculations! HUMANS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT MUCH POTENTIAL! IMPOSSIBLE!" Alpha Fortitudo roared in disbelief.

"YOU INSOLENT HUMANS WHO DARE TO REFUSE OUR MASTER'S AMNESITY! YOU ALL WILL FEEL HER SORROW! EVERYONE OF YOU – DIE!" Alpha Fortitudo roared as he engulfed himself in a huge surge of blue cryokinetic energy, creating an aura akin to that of Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia.

"I guess you ain't cutting it to be an Audito with that Holier than Thou attitude against humans, huh?" Terpsichore Eli shrugged.

"Well...at least we tried our best to knock some sense." Psyche Maki shrugged.

"Shouldn't you lots be the one to finish it off? After all, he's the one that started the whole miasma to begin with!" Bayonetta wondered.

"Again...pity wouldn't even begin to describe his bigoted opinions against Humanity." Psyche Maki shrugged. "He doesn't need our attention, really."

"Besides...I guess the one that really needs it – more than anyone of us – is Alito-sempai." Terpsichore Eli nodded.

"By destroying Alpha Fortuitudo; one step closer into severing every connections with those who would haunt you your past – to let go and accept your past without any baddies rubbing you in the wrong way – that's how it should be done, Alito-sempai!" Fortuna Nozomi grinned.

"Shouldn't Miss Bayonetta and Miss Jeanne received the honor too?" Athena Alito simpered. "They helped everyone of us so far with their ways of 'support', so please, the honor should go to the both of you!"

Bayonetta raised her hands up to hush the group and grinned.

"Enough with the casual danger talk!" Bayonetta grinned. "What say **WE** get a chance at downing this ugly mess!"

"Us all?!" BiBi's members and Fortuna Nozomi shot out, looked at one another, grinned, and nodded.

"Three birds with one stone; the Umbran Witches get to have their fun, we rid the miasmatic bull, and Alito-sempai gets to whipped her former colleagues to dust! I like it!" Fortuna Nozomi grinned.

Euphrosyne Nico gathered her Orbs together into a glowing sphere; Fortuna Nozomi charged up her mallet and transformed it into a giant, mechanized hammer – the size of Fortitudo himself - flowing with electricity; Psyche Maki transforming her Grimoire into a giant glistering organ with grand pipes attached upon its engine, and Terpsichore Eli gathered combined her Terpsichore Fans and merged them into a set of gauntlets and a big Oriental-themed fan filled with electrically charged blades!

"Are you ready?!" Psyche Maki cheered.

"Get set!" the rest responded with fervour.

" _ **Psyche's Ultimate Blessings: Aleatoric Storm of the Divine Tome!"**_

" _ **Psyche's Ultimate Art: Sonata of Love!"**_

"Get out of the radius, NOW!" Luka shot out in fright as the Valkyrie Plane swiftly gained altitude once more; he knew exactly what would happen.

" _ **Euphrosyne's Smile No. 9 - UNITY!"**_

" _ **Combination: Harmonious Prism!"**_

With a giant burst of energy coursing through their veins, Euphrosyne Nico unleashed a massive tri-elemental blast that gathered the large amount of Infernal, Electrical, Fire, and Earth energies from Psyche Maki's Ultimate, soon clashed with the giant Audito, broke the deadlock after a few seconds, and engulfed the giant in a massive supernova explosion!

" _ **Terpsichore's Ultimate Art: NOVA RUSH!"**_

Terpsichore Eli greeted the giant Audito by appearing in front of its charred face almost instantly, unleashed a flurry of highly kinetic punches, cross punches, sweeping punches, cancelled in between sweeping kicks, Lunar Phases, and ended off with Terpsichore Eli throwing a pair of merged Terpsichore Fan slashed past the Audito with a huge supernova blast that seared through its armor and flesh while sending it flying towards a grinning Fortuna Nozomi!

" _ **Let's bring the house down! Fortuna's Finale: CRASHDOWN!"**_

The purple hair woman raised her ultra large Mallet of Fortuna, and proceeded to crash Alpha Fortitudo with a giant slam of forked lightning, complete with a giant nova blast and hundreds of forked lightning that engulfed, seared, shocked, and blasted through the giant dragon's body!

"Miss Bayonetta and Miss Jeanne!" Athena Alito shot out and nodded as the two Umbran Witches grinned.

 _ **"OLPIRT OD MAHORELA NOSTOAH AG, ARGEDCO!" ('**_ _ **Light and Dark as one, Invoke!' in Enochian)**_

 _ **"OLPIRT OD MAHORELA NOSTOAH AG, OXEX RACLIR!"**_

Labolas soon leapt out of the Umbran Portal, soared past the runic circles representing Godoka and Homucifer, and landed on the ground in a giant quake as a completely new form!

Labolas roared as it materialised not just two pair of bat-wings, but two giant pairs of Godoka's goddess wings and even two giant pairs of Homucifer's devil wings; strands of white cloth began infusing upon Labolas's jet black body, and _**three giant canine heads instead of only one in its original forme!**_

A giant halo-like symbol with 'tongues' of flames flaring out like the sun's prominence as its mane starting glowing red hot with a mixture of Infernal Energy, Godoka's blessings, and Homucifer's blessings combined, and supplying the Infernal Beast with such overflowing power...

So much power that even Rodin – who was at the Gates of Hell - could feel the crushing sensation rippling through his soul as he arrived at Uchihara via his Inferno Portal.

A grin etched across his face said a thousand words...

Upon Otonokizaka, the number of angels dwindled to the single digits; the townspeople made quick work of their unwelcome 'visitors' barging upon their land.

Managing to brave through the temporary setback of the crushing pressure, Cheri was the first person to catch a glimpse of the skies turning dark grey as _**streaks of the same crimson lightning that Rodin displaced days ago**_ streaked across the skies and into the horizon beyond...

"T...That same lightning?!" Hoto winced as she looked on.

"Which demon's gonna blow our minds now?" Cheri wondered.

Back upon the battlefield, a huge bolt of lightning crashed upon the ground as Labolas's new form as it spread its wings and unleashed a huge burst of energy, fully completing its Infernal Transformation!

 _ **THE ULTIMATE NIGHTMARE**_

 _ **ZENITH LABOLAS – CLIMAX OF THE CENTURY**_

Jeanne summoned Gomorrah – but also with alterations flowing through its gigantic, infernal body...

Glowing veins coursed through Gomorrah's body bursting at the seams with immeasurable amounts of light and dark energy, a devilish crimson-plated armor covered the Devourer of the Divine's body as its large jaws became more wrinkled and muscular, multiple blood-filled eyes formed atop his forehead and surrounded its crown, and its sharp teeth and claws had only became even sharper!

Golden flame surrounded its sides as its mane and its bloodshot eyes throbbed with immense power; its horns became curvier and sharper, and its roar rumbled through the reaches of Earth!

 _ **THE APEX PREDATOR OF INFERNO**_

 _ **NECRO GOMORRAH – SUPERNOVA MODE**_

"S...Such...oh...my..." Anju stammered as her legs turned into jelly; unable to move under such awe and shock over the immense total power output!

"JEEZUS!" Erena winced.

"The beauty and the beasts indeed!" Hanayo gasped in awe.

"With every odds they faced, they do it with utmost confidence; life need not be that bad, it's how we use our strengths to deal with our challenges ahead – what caused them to have this immense strength!" Kotori clasped her hands in bliss. "Such power..."

"Looks like Chris is one step closer into eating her words...humanity is never without hope – not with us around!" Umi nodded confidently.

The two giant yin-yang beast of extreme power lunged on through, baring their giant jaws, sank their giant teeth and jaws upon the Audito's flesh, and stretched its body like a rubber band as they attempted to rip its body apart with their massive jaw power; blood began seeping out as the armor began breaking and creaking out, the crystals crackling apart,

Athena Alito summoned nine Valkyries – all ready and posing for battle - as she accessed her Valhalla Form.

" _ **Denique Sanctus: Valhalla Vocavit**_ _ **!" (Latin for Final Sanctuary: Valhalla's Calling)**_

Charging up large amounts of energy for the final push, Athena Alito commanded the nine Valkyries to charge through, bobbed and weaved through the Audito's body in a spectacular display of pirouette's grace, fervour, and passion while slicing through Alpha Fortitudo's body with their holy rapiers, and swiftly scorched through the dragon's flesh and blood!

Athena Alito raised her Diamante, charged up large amounts of electrical, dark, light, and wind energies upon the tip of her Diamante.

Nothing fancy, just a finishing slice; the slice that would prove to cut her ties with her former master.

One slice closer...

 _ **Freedom was at hand.**_

 _ **1000 EXATON**_

 _ **2000 EXATON**_

 _ **3000 EXATON**_

 _ **5000 EXATON**_

 _ **6000 EXATON**_

 _ **7500 EXATON**_

 _ **EXATON SEQUENCE SUCCESSFUL!**_

Alpha Fortitudo let loose a cry of sorrow for all to hear; its cries echoed as thunder rumbled through the clouds...

 _ **"Questa è la fine!"**_

 _ ***SHWING!***_

Silence...

The clean cleave from Athena Alito's Diamante – all clean, crisp, and clear...as if it were a top class sous chef slicing a salmon in clean, quality slices...

As the Audito roared, both Necro Gomorrah and Zenith Labolas tore through Alpha Fortitudo in all its entirety with one swift tug, tearing its body with relative ease, gobbling and crunching the limbs and tails away, and leaving nothing but chunks of armor, halos, blood, and the remains of Fortitudo's abominable and bigoted face!

"Forgive me...master...for I can never let Muse understand all the pain and sufferings that you have been through enough to convince them..." Alpha Fortitudo bellowed.

"It's not that we don't understand..." Terpsichore Eli sighed and shook her head. "Your master is being selfish - wanting us back instead of letting us be free and expand our horizons until the time is ripe and even going so far as to destroy everyone whom you think is responsible for the disbandment in the first place, just because she wanted revenge against a world – for all intents and purposes – are not against her!"

"It's just her grief and her inability to accept her weaknesses and help from other people that caused her so! Sorrow might taint our hearts once in a while...but it is in our choices that allowed us to experience warmth, but those emotions are what makes us alive; makes us special, makes us human! It might not be perfect, but it's beautiful all the more thanks to it!" Athena Alito frowned.

 **"To protect you against all that is bad; WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND OUR MASTER'S AMNESTY?! WHY?!"** Alpha Fortitudo roared.

"The world might be bad at times, we will give you that; it ain't just because of our disbandment that caused Chris's descent into who she was now...although it is the last straw in her eyes." Psyche Maki nodded softly.

"But that doesn't justify all the genocides that your boss have pulled off!" Terpsichore Eli followed. "If any, your boss is just consumed by way too much grief to be honest with herself – unwilling to understand that there are people willing to help her treasure the memories with Muse as long as she's honest about her feelings!"

"Hoping for something might be painful, but it also drives us to happiness if we believe and act hard enough; to understand that we are not alone despite the contrary, to understand that its thanks to hope, that there will be someone who we can be honest to!" Fortuna Nozomi chimed in.

"Relationships between friends and lovers ain't gonna be perfect – jealousy, fights, disagreements, etc...will rise from time to time - yes, but the lessons we learnt and the bonds we hold upon our honest trust would be what keeps us strong despite its imperfections!" Psyche Maki shot back. "It ain't always what you think it is; just because imperfections exist doesn't means the end of it all!"

"I might be called an Imp in the beginning, and sure, I might be a tryhard at times, but I know I have friends who appreciated the way I am, even if it means they might be jokingly treating me like a butt monkey; because I know that I can be just as reliable, and just as special as them when the time matters! The fact that I placed in the effort in an attempt to be special, worked just as hard – if not harder – than anyone...that's what makes me unique in the first place – just like how each and every human beings – my friends included – are all special to me in every ways possible!" Euphrosyne Nico declared.

"Chris might have thought that this world is crap...but despite all of this I still kept in hope that I can meet people and better their lives to the end; this is why I can be who I am today, without been completely blinded by your master's horrible will!" Athena Alito declared.

"Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Alito-sempai just proved to us and your master otherwise, so beat it!" Euphrosyne Nico shot out.

"Silly humans...you all would not understand our master's predicament..." Alpha Fortitudo bellowed.

"You know what?" Psyche Maki sighed. "Maybe sometimes they just won't get it – after all, I doubt we could change his millenias' worth of bigoted opinions against Humanity within just one battle, is it?"

"Pretty much...if the fight against Odio Alraune could say anything." Athena Alito nodded softly.

"Shall we?" Both Jeanne and Bayonetta grinned.

The rest nodded towards one another and answered, "Why not?"

The Umbran WItches snapped their right fingers as numerous hellish hands rose out of the Portal to Inferno, grabbed the Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude, and dragged it down to Hell!

 _ **"MAY ERIDA – THE GODDESS OF HATRED – GRACE EVERY ONE OF YOUR SOULS TO DAMNATION!"**_

For those were the Cardinal Virtue's last words as the last of its body dragged into the portal; returning back to whence it came before...

"YES! WOOOHOOOOO!" Euphrosyne Nico cheered and jumped for joy. "Beat that titan down, yeeeees! Cathartic as all heck!"

"Yeah...he's a nice stress ball alright." Psyche Maki grunted as she twirled her lock. "Still...the EXCeed Trigger's pretty neat!"

"Well...he just punched a return trip back to where he came from!" Bayonetta grinned.

"Couldn't agree more!" Jeanne grinned.

"Through our labors and values, shall our hopes be defined." Athena Alito simpered.

As the stormy clouds parted and the rays of light glittered through, the miasmatic clouds soon dissipated to reveal a veneer of sunlight – the battle with the third Audito was over, for only one remain.

The battle had been won – Ithavoll drew closer; the crew cheered as the storm's tided over, for now.

Athena Alito laid down her Diamante as she kneeled slightly on her right knee.

"Alito-sempai!" Terpsichore Eli shot out in worry as she and Nozomi proceeded to help her on her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Athena Alito gave a weak smile of triumph. "Tis just my second time using my Athena Forme...should be getting used to it soon enough, Miss Eli, thank you."

"That was a great job back there!" Bayonetta flashed a satisfied smile. "Rodin's weapons surely come in handy for everyone of you."

"Yeah." Fortuna Nozomi simpered. "Never could imagine that I can participate in such...spectacle."

"Our values gave must have gave birth to our kickass Formes! Heck yeah!" Euphrosyne Nico grinned.

"Heh...you don't say?" Psyche Maki chuckled softly. "Gotta admit...tis pretty neat!"

"You know, I am glad we get to be in this journey to begin with!" Terpsichore Eli grinned. "And Alito-sempai, Bayonetta, and Jeanne, thanks for helping us beat down this miasma...and it's great to have you back, Alito-sempai."

"Don't thank me; Miss Bayonetta and Miss Jeanne played a part too; wouldn't be here without them - can't say that enough." Athena Alito replied with a soft smile. "Besides, I am happy to serve Humanity with every bit of strength I can give!"

"You certainly have come far, Alito-sempai." Fortuna Nozomi simpered.

"The smiles of Nico Nico Nii will always be with you, got that?" Euphrosyne Nico grinned; Athena Alito chuckled and nodded along.

"But still...to think that Chris would use that underhanded means to power the Leader of the Auditos..." Psyche Maki frowned in concern as she recalled about the two poor souls. "Speaking of which..."

"You're right...we have to attend Izumi and Kei first!" Athena Alito nodded.

"Yeah, regarding those two." Terpsichore Eli wondered.

Athena Alito nodded softly.

"A promise is a promise, Miss Eli." She simpered; the rest smiled softly along.

At least everyone's safe, for now – that was something worth celebrating life for.

 _ **Back at the Valkyrie Plane**_

"You should really see how Kotori literally geeked out over how you, Jeanne, and Alito-sempai literally blurred offense and defense together while fighting that dragon beast, nya!" Rin waved her hands. "To think she loves games too, nya!"

"You can't just judge a book by its cover, my dear!" Bayonetta winked. "Betcha you won't expect a person like me to like a snack that's associated with a child, yes?"

"Eheheheh...maybe not!" Rin chuckled sheepishly.

Both Bayonetta and Jeanne grinned along while chuckling a little bit along with the rest, just as both Psyche Maki and Athena Alito came out of the sick bay and met up with the rest at the command room.

"To think that both of them would be alive still..." Athena Alito heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness; I thought they went missing since the freak incident in Osaka..."

"It's good to see that you have friends beyond your usual circle of us nine, Alito-sempai." Psyche Maki simpered. "Maybe that's what kept you sane over the years."

"Is it?" Athena Alito wondered, then smiled wistfully.

The rest rushed over to question what happened...

"So those two became the power sources to Alpha Fortitudo...huh?" Fortuna Nozomi remarked.

"So you know them both?" Bayonetta wondered.

"Yes...he's actually a pen-pal of mine that I have met during a prank case gone wrong." Athena Alito nodded.

"Woah...woah...woah...hold up – 'he'? Wait...you mean that the Izumi 'lady' here is actually...A HE?!" Luka raised his eyes in shock.

"Yes." Athena Alito nodded softly. "Izumi Tsukahara was his alias; his real name is Tsukasa Tsukahara."

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The rest – sans a chuckling Bayonetta and Jeanne – shot out in shocked unison.

 _ **Just who was this Izumi/Tsukasa Tsukahara?**_

 _ **Why is she a 'he' after all?**_

 _ **How did both Alito met up with Kei and Tsukasa?**_

 _ **How did all this hoo-hah even happen in the first place?**_

 _ **How is this even connected to Chris?**_

 _ **How did Tsukasa and Kei EVEN ended up being vessels to contain Alpha Fortitudo in the first place?!**_

 _ **How will Athena Alito answered the questions next to alleviate their shock?**_

 _ **Find out in the next episode of Umbran Phenomenon!**_

 _ **Chapter 24: After Action, Quiet Drama Scene! - The Falsetto Duos!**_

 _ ***Fourth Wall Break***_

 _ **"Hey, now you're just title dropping the next chapter with a trope!"**_

 _ **"Precisely, Nico, that's the point! Now get back in the story!"**_

 _ ***SHOVE***_


	27. The Falsetto Duo!

_**Chapter 24: The Falsetto Duos!**_

 _ **The journey thus far...**_

 _ **Back at the Valkyrie Plane**_

 _ **"You should really see how Kotori literally geeked out over how you, Jeanne, and Alito-sempai literally blurred offense and defense together while fighting that dragon beast, nya!" Rin waved her hands. "To think she loves games too, nya!"**_

" _ **You can't just judge a book by its cover, my dear!" Bayonetta winked. "Betcha you won't expect a person like me to like a snack that's associated with a child, yes?"**_

" _ **Eheheheh...maybe not!" Rin chuckled sheepishly.**_

 _ **Both Bayonetta and Jeanne grinned along while chuckling a little bit along with the rest, just as both Psyche Maki and Athena Alito came out of the sick bay and met up with the rest at the command room.**_

" _ **To think that both of them would be alive still**_ _ **..." Athena Alito**_ _ **heaved a sigh of relief**_ _ **.**_ _ **"Thank goodness; I thought they went missing since the freak incident in Kyushu..."**_

" _ **It's good to see that you have friends beyond your usual circle of us nine, Alito-sempai." Psyche Maki simpered. "Maybe that's what kept you sane over the years."**_

" _ **Is it?" Athena Alito wondered, then smiled wistfully.**_

 _ **The rest rushed over to question what happened...**_

 _ **"So those two became the power sources to Alpha Fortitudo...huh?" Fortuna Nozomi remarked.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **So**_ _ **you know them both?" Bayonetta wondered.**_

 _ **"Yes...he's actually a pen-pal of mine that I have met during a**_ _ **prank case gone wrong." Athena Alito nodded.**_

 _ **"Woah...woah...woah...hold up – 'he'? Wait...you mean that the Izumi 'lady' here is actually...A HE?!" Luka raised his eyes in shock.**_

 _ **"Yes." Athena Alito nodded softly. "Izumi Tsukahara was his alias; his real name is Tsukasa Tsukahara."**_

 _ **"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The rest – sans a chuckling Bayonetta and Jeanne – shot out in shocked unison.**_

* * *

"Well...that just happened...a Luka No. II in the making!" Euphrosyne Nico pouted in disbelief.

"Hey hey!" Luka waved his hand as he rubbed the back of his head soon after. "I didn't mean to walk in on your little scene you both were having; just merely gonna warn you all about the Miasmatic hoo-hah when you both just made whoopee!"

"Believe me, Miss Nico, when I say that Tsukasa is anything but a pervert; it's actually Miss Kei Kuon who invited him over to the Shinou Academy in Osaka." Athena Alito nodded.

"Really?" Umi wondered.

"Cross my heart, Umi." Athena Alito nodded softly. "Reason being in that he possessed a phenomenon known as the Sopranista Phenomenon." Athena Alito nodded. "Which is exactly what Kei needed – she had been looking for someone who could sing in a melodious high note and wanted him to come to her school to sing at the festival at the end of the new school year."

"Some males have a rare case of underdeveloped larynx which caused their voice range to be capable of a _**Female Falsetto**_ range – in this case it would be Tsukasa." Psyche Maki explained.

"Exactly." Athena Alito nodded softly.

"You never knew that they were under Chris's control as vessels for Fortitudo?" Nico wondered.

"No..." Athena Alito shook her head. "I didn't know that my master would have stoop that low either; she tasked me to look out for Kaori Miyazono a month before we officially met up with her – during _**March**_. I just thought that she was sending me to investigate because she wanted to prepare for her first eventual meeting with Kaori herself; all I know after the scouting was that the duo were supposedly 'missing' after the freakish disaster."

"Only to have her use this statement as a pretense to go to Shinou Academy and commit a mass genocide on your pen-pal friend..." Bayonetta clenched her fists despite remaining her calm. "And it seemed as she had masked that disaster pretty well to even fool you, although considering that she hampered your powers of deduction when you're under Erida to begin with...not a surprise."

"She played you for fools..." Jeanne nodded. "By then she knew that you were somewhat disillusioned about her methods of 'protecting Muse' - even if it is just a bit at that time – and so diverted your attention."

"Didn't the Adventurers Agency did something about it?" Euphrosyne Nico wondered.

Psyche Maki frowned as she looked over the pass incidental records on the Internet. "Considering that this happened before the world knew about the existence of the Hierarchy, Inferno, Paradiso, the Infernal Demons, the Umbran Witches, and the Lumen Sages, I won't be surprised if both the news and the Adventurers Agencies never knew the real perpetrators behind it all...and dismissed it as just a freakish act of nature. As long as the Adventurers did their job – rescuing innocent human being the best they can – the public would understand."

Terpsichore Eli looked at the news and frowned along. "Most are severely injured but managed to recover; some are disabled as a result; no deaths involved...Although judging by what Chris wanted at that time, the Falsetto Duo was her priority."

"Chris would have killed the fans too, if not for the Adventurers' quick timing before she arrived personally...thank goodness..." Athena Alito heaved a sigh of relief.

"And all the more a relief that their body and soul are still in one piece. With the way Chris is right now...I am surprised that their physical body are still intact considering Kaori's fate." Terpsichore Eli nodded.

"To think that Chris was the one responsible...and she told me that she would get rid of only Kaori...and nothing more..." Athena Alito sighed softly. "A fool am I..."

"You were somewhat lost, burdened, and disillusioned by despair due to Chris's action and the grief over Muse's disbandment at that time...No one is to be blamed for this, except Chris." Bayonetta reassured. "Besides, at least you did admit your folly, right? Why are you able to be where you are now?"

Athena Alito gave a soft smile once more.

"Yeah...you're right." She replied calmly.

"But all this doesn't answer the question – how did you come to know both Kei and Tsukasa?" Erena wondered.

Athena Alito was about to entertain the question when Psyche Maki, who had earlier went back to the sick bay to check on both Tsukasa and Kei's condition, came into the Command Room, knocking on the wall to get their attention.

"Hey, you lots, both of them are waking up!" Psyche Maki noted as the rest rushed towards the Valkyrie Plane's sick bay...

* * *

 _"Tsukasa! Tsukasa!"_

Athena Alito's voice swam upon the pretty boy' head as he shook his head, groaned softly, and slowly opened up his eyes in time to see the Redeemed Guardian of Wind herself...

"A...Alito...Alito-sempai...is that...you?" a soft , feminine-like voice resonated from the brown hair boy himself.

"Yes...yes, it is I, Tsukasa." The Redeemed Guardian flashed a soft smile. "And that madam...I assume it's Miss Kei, yes?"

"Owie...this is just nuts, plain nuts...where are we? How is it that we ended up here? Ouch..." the silver hair maiden winced as she clutched her right arm.

After calming down shortly after, Kei continued, "Yeah...Alito-sempai, that's your name, right?"

"Yes...it is I, Miss Kuon." Athena Alito bowed lightly.

The rest widened their eyes in surprise, save for Athena Alito and Maki.

"Wow..." Honoka gasped. "To think that...this sort of phenomena even exist..."

"She sounded really close, if not just as close , as a girl!" Kotori remarked in kind.

"Well...she had an underdeveloped larynx, so what are you expecting?" Psyche Maki wondered.

"Yeah...we know, but it's still a huge surprise since it's the first time we _hear_ it in person..." Tsubasa nodded.

"To be fair...that's what came across my mind when I first heard his voice too." Athena Alito nodded softly and chuckled, yet her face became that of concern shortly after as she turned back towards both Kei and Tsukasa. "But...how? How is it that Chris managed to get the both of you?"

"You mean to say...you don't know?" Kei wondered.

Athena Alito shook her head. "I was played for fools at that time..."

Bayonetta explained what Athena Alito told the team just now about what they know about both Kei and Tsukasa themselves to the duo lovers.

The team took the time to explain to the Falsetto Duos about Chris's fall after Muse's disbandment, Alito's servitude to Chris after falling to despair, Chris's massive gamble and genocide, Alito's eventual redemption, and how they got to where they are right now.

"Chris...the famed adventurer...to think would fall that far..." Tsukasa shook his/her head.

"All for Muse to return without facing any competition at all; all just to protect them from the harsh notion that is 'Reality'...or at least that is what she thought..." Athena Alito sighed softly as she turned around to face the viewing window, her concern etched across her face.

Tsukasa sighed softly as she placed her left hand upon Athena Alito's right shoulder and squeezed it softly, offering a sense of reassurance towards a relieved Guardian of the Wind.

"I am happy that you're able to free yourself from your grief – Alito-sensei."

"Huh...?" Athena Alito wondered. "You mean...?"

"Silly..." Tsukasa sighed softly. "I am not dense enough to know what's going on the moment...I saw Chris's point-blank assault on Shinou, Osaka, right? The fact that we know you as a pen-pal...meant that you are doubting yourself, and even your master's methods at that point – disillusioned, am I right?"

"Oh..." Athena Alito simpered sadly.

"But we don't blame you; as is Kei." Tsukasa nodded as the silver hair maiden nodded along.

"It wouldn't make sense, right? How would it be possible that a pen-pal matchmaker to us both suddenly go all rogue without any reason?" Kei chuckled softly. "What you are now proved that you didn't just joined Chris's unjustified genocide on purpose; you were just misguided, is all."

Athena Alito simpered as the rest heaved a sigh of relief; relieved that they didn't just get into a blind alley.

"Relax – we ain't gonna be as narrow-minded as Chris, if lessons have just taught us, ya know?" Kei simpered.

"Still...how did it all began? You...Tsukasa...and Kei?" Hanayo wondered.

Athena Alito took a deep breath and exhaled deeply soon after, relaxing her muscles as she replied with a soft nod.

"Back when Tsukasa was 7 years old, Chris and I were at Osaka for the annual Adventurers Guild Summit." Athena Alito narrated. "During one of my free times roaming around the Mishima District, I saw a particularly lone child standing beneath a shelter just outside of his elementary adventurers' school; it was raining at that time..."

* * *

 _ **Years back**_

 _ **Location: Mishima District, Osaka – Adventurers Guild Summit**_

 _ **Age of Alito: 27**_

 _ **Age of Tsukasa: 7**_

 _Alito toured around the Mishima in her Audi Nuvolari Quattro; her driving slow, but cautious and graceful as the rain descended from the skies, making pitter-patter noises as it hit the ground and the car's rooftop._

 _As the servant of the Fuschias back at that time, Alito was given the privilege of driving a car to fetch Chris Fuschia from place to place – especially during important meetings; using the Genesis Flight System to approach important events would be disrespectful for the most part as it signified impulsiveness and disrespect._

 _At least that was the tradition back then._

 _It was Alito's day off – Chris was at said destination and allowed the Maiden of the Wind to have a break; the Maiden of Wind gladly took said opportunity to tour around, the vibrant – albeit wet – landscape._

 _Just as she was passing by the Mishima National Elementary School for Adventurers, her enhanced hearing – thanks to Project Ventus – picked up a soft sobbing..._

 _Upon braking her car to a full halt, Alito took a closer look with her Project Ventus's UI Visual Interface System._

 _A brown hair boy wearing a white elementary school uniform, a small nose, and a baby white skin..._

 _But something caught Alito's attention – the boy's appearance..._

 _Everything around him – his nose, his eyes, skin, mouth, his sobbing voice...everything seemed..._

 _ **Feminine...**_

 _Crowds were just passing by; some were careening their sight as they were curious enough to see what was going on, but never enough to spark their interest for long._

 _"They must be too busy to notice him...then again, it's raining...what is he doing here, though?"_

 _Deciding to help the kid out, Alito turned off the car engine and stepped out into the rain-filled street; her wind-based spherical shield at the ready._

 _The poor elementary boy was sobbing softly, rubbing his eyes as the rain covered his tears, with his occasional shudder once in a while._

 _"Are you alright...little boy?"_

 _The young boy felt a soothing wing gently caressing him as he looked up and saw a mother-like figure approaching her with gentle steps and a gentle smile._

 _A genuinely angelic smile._

 _"No...no..." the young boy sobbed._

 _"May I know what happened? Why're you in the middle of the rain?" Alito wondered._

 _"The bag...bullies take my bag...I can't catch up to them because they run faster..." The boy cried._

 _"Oh...I see." Alito sighed softly. "Bullies, huh?"_

 _The Maiden of Wind scanned through the boy's body, sampled through his DNA and energy signatures, and unleashed a giant pulse around the small residential area._

 _ **Project Ventus's Radar Result: Subject's lost item detected at The Aria Flowers Area.**_

 _ **Distance: 300m**_

 _ **Specific Destination: Palm Tree 30 Degrees from the central Waterfall Area – West.**_

 _ **Coordinates to be given shortly.**_

 _"Well...if it ain't the bullies' cliche hiding spot whenever they want to hide their precious treasures or spoils of war?" Alito grunted as she waved her hands to get the bad down via a swift wind whisked it off the tree and into the young boy's safe hands_

 _"M...Miss...t...thank you..."_

 _"There...there..." Alito simpered as she embraced the young effeminate male. "Are those kids you mentioned always like this?"_

 _The shy boy nodded softly._

 _"It's no surprise as to why he's bullied...cultural and societal hoolaboos indicated that boys must be men – this ain't rocket science...pity they never knew that some boys are more in touch with their feminine side. Such is society...understandable, but not condonable." Alito sighed softly. "Still...no point trying to do nothing, right?"_

 _"I assume you lived nearby?" Alito asked._

 _"Y...Yes..." The boy replied softly as he shivered. "It's just...ten minute walk from ere..."_

 _"Alright...how about I walk you home; you will catch a cold soon if you don't hurry, I hope you don't mind?" Alito flashed a gentle smile that brought forth a strange, yet comfortable, sense of warmth through the boy's being._

 _"T...thank you...Miss..." the little boy's baby-soft cheeks flared red as he nodded cutely._

 _Upon driving across the streets for a few minutes, the boy nudged Alito's shoulders for a bit; they had reached the boy's humble home._

 _"T...thank you again...Miss." the boy bowed shyly as tears began welling up upon his eyes._

 _"It's alright there, little boy." Alito simpered as she rang the electronic bell at the entrance. "The name's Alito, Alito Gnade."_

 _"Tsukasa...Tsukasa Tsukahara." The boy nodded._

 _"Tsukasa...your parents must have cared for you much to give you such a well-meaning name." Alito chuckled softly._

 _A middle-aged woman – the boy's mother and probably on her fourties – opened the door shortly, showing signs of concern as they realised her child's slightly drenched appearance._

 _"Tsukasa, my dear!" his mother shot out on concern as she rushed over to embrace her dear son. "Whoever got you into this soaked mess?"_

 _"I...I am alright...mum." Tsukasa shook his head softly as he pointed towards Alito. "That lady helped me find my bag..."_

 _"Bag?" the woman wondered._

 _Alito calmly explained to Tsukasa's mother about Tsukasa's current condition, much to a shy Tsukasa and a surprised mother._

 _"Oh dear me no...if it isn't...oh word!" Tsukasa's mother shook her head in worry. "Let's get you in for a bath or you're gonna catch a cold! Do come in too, Miss Alito!"_

 _"It would be too much of an inconvenience, madam, I..." Alito chuckled softly, but her reply fell on deaf ears as Tsukasa's mother shook her head and pulled her along._

 _"Aie! It wouldn't hurt to have just a minute or two from your time, yes? I have to thank you properly for helping my dear son out...and to think it's one of the pioneers of the Adventurers Association who did that, it would be too disrespectful not to say thank you, yes?"_

 _"If it is alright with you then..." Alito took a bow._

 _Minutes later..._

 _"Tsukasa...wanting to be a Falsetto singer?" Alito wondered._

 _"Yes..." Tsukasa's mother sighed. "Unfortunately, circumstances were not really in his favor so to speak; I am fearful that he would be met with some opposition despite our support for him, not just because of his voice...but also because of how he looked like..." Mrs Tsukahara sighed._

 _"I see..." Alito sighed softly. "Society right now is still entering transition where people grow to respect one another despite their appearances, jobs, being an adventurer or a non adventurer, and the likes, so flaws in the societal webs will still happen from time to time, I suppose; some males in society still think and are conditioned by majority to be chivalrous and strong – physically – so as to contribute to society, despite the contrary."_

 _"True..." Mrs Tsukahara sighed. "Our support for him can only go so far; there is a limit into how much our dear child can take, no matter how resilient he may be; we don't want him to give up on what he wants to do and succumb to the general consensus..."_

 _"And you're afraid that the bullies might take actions against you all since they have more power – since you and your husband are non-adventurers – right?" Alito wondered._

 _"We're going to do our best; supporting his dreams, and we might not be foolish enough to bring a knife to a gunfight, but we don't want to stay back and watch him be hurt either..." Mrs Tsukahara sighed._

 _Alito mused on for a bit; she understood that being a parent meant juggling a whole damn lot of responsibility that they might not even had the chance to be an adventurer – not especially since they were married **way before** the Adventurers System was implemented from the word go._

 _A brainwave hit Alito's mind, however, as a light bulb glowed above her head; a small smile formed across her cheeks._

 _"I got just the thing, Mrs Tsukahara; the bullies only needed to be taught a lesson once for them to get the message." Alito replied._

 _"But what if they strike again?"_

 _Alito mused on about the possibilities a little, and returned a small smile as a reply._

 _"I will take my chances." Alito bowed. "But please, believe in me!"_

* * *

"So that's why...huh? Hurting someone because of just a person's liking that rustled the bullies' jimmies." Honoka sighed. "Kinda like when the Hatred Blob of Fenrir infected those who had literally hated on idol culture for loads of misguided reasons, chief among which is 'too cutesy'."

"Sure enough, those nutjobs ended up harassing Tsukasa back in school the next day; apparently they were pissed off that they failed to get a rise out of what they called 'sissy boy'." Athena Alito recalled with a small sigh.

"You'd think they should have known your name, given that you're one of the Pioneers behind the Adventurers' Guild Association." Jeanne huffed.

"They only see me as a 'servant' to a higher-up and assumed that might powers – no matter my given status as a pioneer – would dwarf compared to them, and while I can't blame them for that assumption...I would say that they underestimated me." Alito simpered.

* * *

 _"Alright...kids." Alito frowned calmly as she stood in front of Tsukasa. "Enough with this teasing already; this ain't how you all should interact with your fellow classmates!"_

 _"What's a lowly servant like you doing here?" The leader of the pack shot back._

 _"I am here to assist the staff members in this adventurers' school – be it safety of students and their psychological welfare." Alito replied calmly. "And to assist in cases like right now."_

 _"Um..." One of the bigger boys trembled as he tapped on the leader's shoulders. "I think it's best we don't..."_

 _"Why? Are you a sissy too?" The leader snarled._

 _"Didn't you hear the announcements? That a certain important member is coming today to assist the adventurers academy as part of the Adventurers' Summit? That woman...that lady is the servant of the Fuschia Household!" One of his lackeys winced._

 _"Not just that...she served Miss **Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia** , one of the pioneers of the Adventurers System alongside Miss Leona and this woman along!" Another nodded, his feet trembling upon sight of the Maiden of Wind's calm voice._

 _"But...but she's just a servant!" The leader shot back._

 _Alito sighed softly as she twirled her hands; some people just don't get it, she thought._

 _ **"Wind, guide me."**_

 _Upon chanting a small incantation, a huge burst of wind rippled through the fields as air rushed in to cover both Tsukasa and Alito herself in a sphere of highly-pressurized wind._

 _The trees rustled heavily as small, dark clouds began gathering above the facility; the skies began howling softly as Alito's eyes glowed a soft emerald._

 _"Please...don't make me hurt you all for this." Alito spoke calmly and with concern. "No matter what happened, this young boy here just wants to be comfortable with who he is – why waste your strength, knowing you can use it for a better cause?"_

 _"You think that's gonna stop us, you freak!" the leader gritted his teeth as he charged on with his blade at the ready, unleashing a giant wave of energy towards the Maiden of Wind! "Tis is none of your business; it's ours and that sissy boy's score to settle – enough of his effeminate bullshit!"_

 _Alito sighed softly as she raised palm and deflected through the sword waves and slashes via her wind sphere; the attacker attempted to attack her through multiple directions, but Alito's Project Ventus calculated the exact position, angle, and the amount of energy the opponent exerted upon his sword while flawlessly blocking every single angular slashes!_

 _"I will get you both!" the leader roared as he wielded his blade's hilt sideways and struck the wind barrier, but Alito unleashed a giant burst of wind and forced the leader's blade to drop due to the impact!_

 _Through the leader's shock, Alito swiftly materialised her lance, knocked the sword away with one fell slash, gave a small – albeit confident - smile, dashed towards the enemy, held him by his sword hand, twisted it slightly, wrapped her right arm across the attacker's neck, twirled around, and delivered a swift palm strike upon his belly, sending him sailing across the garden and crashing upon a tree._

 _The leader managed to get back up on his feet only for Alito to calmly walk towards him like a graceful lady._

 _"I hate to say I warn you so..." Alito calmly replied with a light frown on her face._

 _"Idiot!" the leader, enraged, charged on through while flailing his blade like a desperate manchild, but Alito detonated her wind barrier in a large shockwave, gathered the dispersed wind around the stunned leader, focused every single pressurized current upon him, and unleashed the potential power as a giant eruption!_

 _"You up for seconds? I wouldn't want to hurt you all, but you're welcome to test my patience if you would so much as to try." Alito calmly smiled as she maintained a calm poise and materialised her Lance and Shield._

 _Alito's calm voice brought down chills upon the preps' spines as they picked themselves, dusted off the dirt, and turn tail to run._

 _"I told you so!"_

 _"What? It's not my fault that I wanted to see if she's all talk and no go!"_

 _"It's your fault, you numbskull!"_

 _"Should've known better than to deal with the Maiden of the Torrential Wind!"_

 _With the bullies out of sight, the skies became clear again and the winds died down as Alito heaved a sigh of relief._

 _"Well...that worked in our favor, at the very least." Alito nodded softly._

 _"S...such power..." Tsukasa looked on in awe._

 _"Have I scared you? I'm sorry if I do..."_

 _Tsukasa shook his head in immediate response._

 _"N...no, no!" Tsukasa shook her head. "I'm...I'm just amazed at how you beat them so quickly without serious injuries..."_

 _"It's nothing spectacular, Mr Tsukasa." Alito shook her head gently. "For the amount of time my Lady and I went dimensional adventuring for diplomatic purposes has accumulated enough experience for us both."_

 _"You mean the Time Dilation Belt?" Tsukasa wondered; Alito nodded readily._

 _Everyone knew about the Time Dilation device; a device that was invented by the Adventurer Guild using advanced magitek materials in order to facilitate travelling from dimensions after dimensions._

 _Where one week in the real world meant one year in the world they travelled into, this allowed the user to have enough precious time back in their world for leisurely stuffs; their mental intelligence and knowledge would age, but not their biological statuses – there would be instances where an adventurer could be a 28 years old adventurer with the knowledge, experience, and a spirit of a 52 years old, as was Alito's case._

 _"But still...you really live up to your name; being one of the three pioneers of the Adventurers' System...the Maiden of the Torrential Wind." Tsukasa looked on in awe._

 _"I myself deserve no such privilege, Adventurer Tsukasa." Alito bowed. "Though a pioneer I may be, but I am still one who served a higher up in the end – yet I hold no such gripe."_

 _"Oh..." Tsukasa replied, shivering slightly._

 _Seeing as Tsukasa was still slightly shaken, and that there was still time before lunch time was over, Alito kneeled down to be on the same level face to face; her soft, gentle eyes met Tsukasa's magenta eyes and brought forth a soothing calm._

 _"How about we have afternoon tea at the cafeteria? We still have time for a quick bite and a chat or two." Alito simpered as she patted the young boy on his head._

 _Tsukasa nodded softly, blushing in bliss as he tugged Alito's dress, much to her amusement._

 _"Alito...sempai...thank you..." Tsukasa smiled shyly. "Thank you for driving the bullies away..."_

 _"Mr Tsukasa..." Alito simpered wistfully. "You don't have to thank me for that; I will always do my very best to help others to the best of my abilities."_

 _"Can I..." Tsukasa blushed softly. "Can I be...your friend?"_

 _Silence, then Alito softly replied with..._

 _"Can you...say that again?" Alito wondered._

 _"I mean...can I be your friend?" Tsukasa asked while gazing upon Alito with his eyes brimming with anticipation and hope. "I feel that I can learn...learn a lot from you, be inspired by you! And I feel safe by your side too...please?"_

 _"Friend..." Alito sighed softly, then gave a wistful smile._

 _It's that feeling again..._

 _That indescribable feeling..._

 _The second time – since the orphans under the Sol household warming up to her a year ago – that she felt it._

 _That feeling evoked a mixture of sadness and happiness – wistfulness, perhaps..._

 _Sadness because the warmth reminded her of her parents._

 _Happiness because...she somehow felt... **alive.**_

 _Yet she could never put a hand on describing those feelings._

 _Maybe one day...she thought while smiling._

 _"Yes...yes I would love to...friend." Alito bowed formally in respect._

 _Tsukasa embraced his newly found friend tightly; his bright smile said it all._

 _"I will...become more confident...I want to be just like you; I promise!" Tsukasa vowed, with a determined frown on his face._

* * *

"Nyaaaaaa...so cute..." Rin shook her head and purred.

"It's through that incident that our friendship started to blossom, it made me feel more alive; I even brought him to see the orphans whom I took care along back in Germany during the summer holidays." Alito smiled wistfully. "It was, to me, one of the times that I felt...like as if everything is going right for me, more than ever – that eventually I can forgive myself for my parents' death during the small civil war back in Italy."

"She even took the time off to watch my performance during time as a Falsetto-in-training; her appearance is what made me feel comfortable about myself; coming to a realisation that I am what I am...that I should stand up and feel more comfortable about my voice instead of feeling ashamed just because I sounded feminine with my Falsetto pitch of mine." Tsukasa simpered weakly. "Eventually, even without her appearance during times when she's busy, I am able to stand up on my own...though I have a lot to thank her for."

 _ **(Scene briefly changed to several scenes of Tsukasa – 9 - singing solo in front of a small crowd of live adventurers and non adventurers at his school's Amphitheatre, to an ovation.)**_

"Despite my two years with Muse, I still took the time to visit Tsukasa and spent some time with him – be it helping him with some social problems, or just the good 'ol chit chat and playing." Athena Alito continued, "I was happy, at the time being, because I feel very much...hopeful, and alive, that maybe I can forget about my dark past once and for all...but then came Muse's decision to disband."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Alito looked down and stared hard upon the cold, rainy pavement; she travelled to Osaka to bid farewell to Tsukasa..._

 _Chris had sworn allegiance to Erida; hatred would be hers to live until the day Muse reunited by her hands once more._

 _The Maiden of Wind shook her head softly as she brought her right palm to her chest; sorrow tainted her very heart as she clenched her palm and shook her head._

 _Is she doing the right thing?_

 _Letting Muse go...is she doing what she thought was right?_

 _"A...Alito-sempai! Are you alright?!"_

 _Alito snapped back from her train of thought and saw Tsukasa holding an umbrella in an attempt to shield her from the cold rain; Tsukasa frowned in concern as he rushed over to shield the Maiden of Wind from the rain seconds earlier._

 _"Oh, Mr Tsukasa!" Alito gasped as she shook her head. "I'm okay without the umbrella; my wind barrier can protect me."_

 _"Oh, thank goodness...almost forget you have that property! Silly me..." Tsukasa chuckled sheepishly._

 _"Let's get to somewhere less rainy, shall we?" Alito returned the smile._

 _"Sure!" Tsukasa chirped._

 _As both figures slowly walked acros the pathways, Tsukasa noticed that Alito was keeping some distance away from him; a wave of concern gripped him by his heart._

 _Tsukasa sighed softly. "I heard about it...Alito-sempai."_

 _"Oh..." The Maiden of Wind sighed softly._

 _"Muse's disbandment doesn't mean the end of the world...at least I hope it isn't for you..." Tsukasa replied._

 _Alito looked down, exhaled deeply, then shook her head softly._

 _"My Lady just needs to be relocated into somewhere...safe, till the day when she can reintegrate into society once more..." Alito smiled wistfully._

 _Tsukasa, however, could see through Alito's smile; her muscles twitching slightly, her slightly nervous pitched voice, her sadness in particular..._

 _Alito was forcing herself to put on a smile after all the shit she herself had to go through._

 _"Where, though, Alito-sempai?" Tsukasa wondered._

 _Alito shook her head softly. "That I can't tell you, Mr Tsukasa."_

 _"Why?"_

 _Silence...then..._

 _"We both will be alright by our own, no matter where we go, Mr Tsukasa." Alito replied, trying to keep a calm tone wherever possible._

 _"You are avoiding the question, Alito-sempai!" Tsukasa frowned as she stood in front of her; his face that of genuine concern mixed with anger. "I'm not just saying if you both will be alright or not; I'm asking a question - 'Why aren't you disclosing the location of where you and your Master's relocation'?"_

 _"Why are you that concerned about me? I'm just...just a servant!" Alito interjected._

 _"You are not, Alito-sempai! You are more than that!" Tsukasa shot back._

 _Alito looked on at Tsukasa, surprised._

 _"You aren't just a servant – you are a friend! A friend to me! A precious friend! I don't want to have to lose contact with you just because of a devastating news regarding Muse's disbandment!" Tsukasa continued._

 _The Maiden of Wind sighed softly; to think Tsukasa would call her out on her indecisiveness...the young boy had indeed became a lot more assertive than before._

 _"So...please? Why? Why aren't you disclosing it?" Tsukasa wondered._

 _Alito sighed once more, and stopped dead in her track; the splash made by her shoes burst with clarity._

 _"I want you – my friend – to be safe." Alito replied._

 _"Safe?" Tsukasa wondered. "Safe from what?"_

 _"My Lady is mentally fragile at the moment; there's no telling when she might suffer a freak out over the loss of Muse after all is said and done." Alito took a deep breath, exhaled deeply, and continued._

 _"I just...don't know what to feel about this, Tsukasa." Alito shook her head. "I just want you to be safe, and that's why I don't want you to know where we are going – it will be very dangerous if you do, trust me."_

 _Tsukasa looked on, wondering why would Alito be that cryptic in her answers._

 _Alito simpered sadly. "I will be alright...Tsukasa. You just have to take my word for it; I really want to protect you, I just need time and it will be over one of these days, I promise."_

 _Tsukasa sighed softly and looked down; she knew that there was something more to it than just 'I am alright.'._

 _She was struggling; she just needed time to sort things out._

 _Time to heal..._

 _Heal the wounds that just came slamming against her like a freight train._

 _Besides, it had only been a few day since the Final Live, surely Alito would not be able to sort sorrowful – and emotional – stuff like this so soon, right?_

 _She was highly-strung, after all; despite the augmentations she had, being one of the top adventurers, and was in possession of one of the most powerful magitek artifact in the world, superwoman she was not._

 _She was human...just like Tsukasa himself._

 _Emotionally strung stuff like these could not possibly be solved within a day or two – time was needed to sort it out._

 _How Tsukasa wished he could help Alito at this instant; she could not._

 _In fact it was less of 'could not', but more of he did not know how to help out the person who helped and inspired him all these years._

 _Maybe 'Trust' would be the only way for now._

 _Alito had went through so much, might as well not add more fuel to the fire – or in this case, burden – by pestering her._

 _"Alright..." Tsukasa sighed. "I'm sorry too...shouldn't have pestered you that much when you just wanted time to sort things out..."_

 _"It's alright, Mr Tsukasa. I appreciate your goodwill that you would want to help me..." Alito simpered sadly. "But I will be alright – I promise."_

 _"Really?" Tsukasa casted a hopeful look at the Maiden of Wind._

 _"We will, I am sure of it." Alito nodded softly. "Besides, it's not as if we would be apart for life as friends, right? Compared to Muse – which I am not sure if we would meet again due to their own circumstances - I can still visit you during my free time...it's just that it will be less frequent than before."_

 _Tsukasa nodded softly as he took out his Adventurers' Guild Communication Device._

 _"I guess so...Can we?" Tsukasa wondered. "You sure you can't disclose?"_

 _Alito shook her head; her mind was set – at least._

 _Tsukasa sighed for a bit, and nodded softly in return on after._

 _"Well...at least I know that we will still be in contact occasionally...that's a relief." Tsukasa simpered. "Will you be alright, though?"_

 _Alito glanced straight ahead, as if to find some sort of answer to a question she herself wanted to get too._

 _"Tsukasa...do you remember that I believe in your abilities to sing; to become one of the best Falsetto singer around?" Alito asked._

 _"Yeah..." Tsukasa's eyes lit up; after all, he was grateful that Alito's confidence in him inspired him so. "When you're protecting me from the bullies for the first time years ago, you inspired me...because I know that deep down inside, you believe in me; in doing what I love."_

 _"Then...can you do me a favor?" Alito followed._

 _"Huh? What is it?" Tsukasa wondered._

 _The Maiden of Wind slowly held Tsukasa's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, bringing both gazes – Alito and Tsukasa – together._

 _"As a friend...best friend...believe in me." Alito simpered wistfully. "Believe in me that one day...I will set things right, and I will return to everyone of you – you, the orphans, Leona, and everyone in the Adventurers Guilds – with an answer as to what is the meaning of Humanity in general and the nightmares of my past gone!"_

 _Believe, huh? Tsukasa thought; he knew that Alito was somewhat hiding something, but could she believe that she can sort that tangled mess that was her grief and sorrow right now?_

 _…_

 _Decency..._

 _Rousseau was right - human's were not bad from the get go._

 _"I don't know...but I know one thing."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I will believe in you!"_

 _Alito gasped slightly, then slowly mellowed into a soft, albeit sad, smile; Tsukasa saw that a single tear streaming down Alito's tender cheeks._

 _"Thank you...Tsukasa."_

 _"Are you...alright? You're crying..."_

 _"Me? No, no...that's just the rain, Mr Tsukasa." Alito lied._

* * *

"Though I did not reveal to him the exact location of where I am, I have met up with him face to face several times during my off days – in Japan during his last elementary days and in Germany during his middle school days. He went back to his homeland after his middle school graduation..." Alito sighed as she continued after.

"He was worried – as all friends would..." Fortuna Nozomi concluded.

Alito nodded softly. "But I held onto my emotions and impulsiveness of saying anything stupid as I thought that he would panic to no end if he knew my predicament..."

"When in fact..." Terpsichore Eli placed her right hand on Athena Alito's left shoulder.

"Yes..." Alito replied. "Not being honest ended up biting me in the end; it's good that we can be strong and not have others worried for us, _**but sometimes being honest about our feelings does not hurt too, as long as we know how to say it in the least offensive manner."**_

"It's good to know that you're able to learn an important lesson in life; it is never too late, now that I'm back." Tsukasa simpered.

"Yeah..." Athena Alito replied with a smile in kind; the rest nodded in relief. "Thank you for believing in me still...my faith in you has not been misplaced."

"Hey, no need for that." Tsukasa chuckled softly. "After all, it's thanks to you that you inspired me thus far."

 _"Believing that basic human decency can triumph...to think Tsukasa can think of that, huh?"_ Bayonetta looked on in amusement and interest.

"But we digress. As I underwent advanced training to become a Falsetto singer, I begin to be more comfortable with my appearance as a whole...as I become closer and closer with Kei, whom I met just a day after I returned back after middle school graduation from Germany..." Tsukasa followed.

Honoka nodded softly. "Alito told us about the circumstances that led you into Kei – how she mistook you as a girl in the first place because of your appearance and your voice – just as how we mistook you initially..."

"Ah...that's a relief...at least that would cut some exposition as to how we both were introduced to each other..." Kei chuckled softly. "Although the specifics would be better if left for another day and another story to tell."

"I know it's gonna sound cheesy, but through it's through her that I am more in touch with my own appearance as someone who looked like a girl, just like how Alito-sempai inspired me to feel comfortable about my actions and fight for my passion despite sounding high pitched and girly." Tsukasa blushed blissfully as she glanced over at Kei, who flashed a grin in return.

"Being an eccentric gal helps too, si?" Kei winked.

Athena Alito then sighed. "Then it all happened...their disappearance. I was devastated when I heard about their the news shortly after my scouting mission related to Kaori Miyazono, but Chris denied that she had any involvement in the incident despite my confrontation with her; I could only give her the benefit of doubt as the news said that they are missing, not dead – but that nearly broke me into despair..."

Tsubasa could only shook her head.

"'Pity' - that word to describe Chris had just became the understatement of the dang century!" She sighed.

"But regarding the disappearance, Chris fought you both, right?" Kotori wondered.

Both Kei and Tsukasa nodded in return.

* * *

 _ **Otome ga Kanaderu Koi no Aria ~ Kimi ni Sasageru Encore – Kei's Route Ending: A Cruel Twist**_

 _"But...Tsukasa!" Mrs Tsukahara shook her head, her eyes on the brink of tears. "It might be too dangerous!"_

 _"Mom..." Tsukahara nodded firmly as he flashed an reassuring smile. "Believe in me, yes?"_

 _"But what if..."_

 _"Believe that I will return, Mom! After all, innocent until proven guilty, yeah?" Tsukasa nodded firmly. "Kei needs my help, the Adventurers needed every bit of help they can get too! We will end this big disaster, together!"_

 _Mrs Tsukahara saw the resolve twinkling within Tsukasa's eyes and smiled sadly; no amount of persuasion was going to dissuade her from the risks and dangers ahead of the massive evacuation operation in Osaka._

 _"My son..." Mrs Tsukahara replied. "No...Tsukahara."_

 _"Mom?"_

 _His mother nodded readily; firm but fair._

 _"You have grown...since the last time you have been bullied years ago...you have grown!" Mrs Tsukahara declared._

 _From a timid person afraid about his falsetto-like voice, to a confident young male capable of being in charge of not only his life, passions, but also his own sexuality..._

 _Whose mother would not be proud?_

 _Her smile said it all; both mother and son shared a heartfelt embrace..._

 _ **Back at Shinou Academy.**_

 _Icicle explosions littered the entire academy field as adults and children alike attempted to scurry out of the blizzard-filled area..._

 _Adventurers were called in to assist in the citizens' evacuation; it was successful at the very least - most got out._

 _Both Tsukasa and Kei managed to direct other non-adventurer civilians around the incident area to safe zones. Their footsteps deft and graceful as they ploughed through a large ruined field filed with icicle crystals, attempting to search for any unfortunate victims potentially caught in the heat of it all._

 _A snicker and a laughter soon filled the skies soon after as both Tsukasa and Kei stood back to back with their blades at their ready._

 _They could hear it...it was not some laughter that signified by joy at all._

 _It was madness..._

 _Worse – **sorrow.**_

 _The figure soon itself – the Icy Maiden..._

 _"Izumi Tsukahara...or should I say...TSUKASA...to think you would waste your filthy life just to sing...and sing with your lover – that bitch Kei Kuon, even..."_

 _A long blue hair maiden descended from the skies, her aura emanating a strong, crushing sense of dread, hate and sorrow as small icicle crystals scattered across the field began shattering._

 _It did not took both Kei and Tsukasa long enough to notice who the Maiden was – after all, her disappearance had been broadcasted on the unfortunate day of said 'tragedy' itself._

 _"Y...You?!" Tsukasa gasped. "Miss Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia, the once thought missing – and famed – Adventurer who revolutionized the entire School Idol system via Muse and the competition Love Live!"_

 _Chris clapped her hands sarcastically as her laughter brought clear chills upon both Tsukasa and Kei's spines; she was not taking it well..._

 _"Oh yes...yes...wonderful!" Chris cackled. "Then I shall get to the point, my dear...You should know fully well what is it that I desire!"_

 _Tsukasa frowned; of course she knew it._

 _It surely was not because for some random reasons Chris would attack his hometown, right?_

 _What else...other than because of the fact that Kei and him had made a name for themselves as **one of the more famous** Falsetto Singers in not just Japan..._

 _ **But the WORLD.**_

 _ **Or at least that was what Chris thought.**_

 _Combined this with Chris's sorrow due to Muse's disbandment - as Alito told her that - and it would not take even an idiot to know why Chris became like that..._

 _"Didn't Alito-sempai told you way earlier – while you're still...still sane - that I have been taking up Falsetto training ever since I was very young – seven years ago?!" Tsukasa shot back._

 _Chris smirked. "Ah...yes...yes...alas that Falsetto singing of yours have gotten way out of hand; your ulterior motives of wanting to destroy Muse and their legacy has grinded my nerves!"_

 _"Destroy Muse? What? Are you out of your mind? Why would we want to destroy something that was a genuinely breath of fresh air under the stagnating pop music industry?" Kei frowned in repulsiveness._

 _"Alito-sempai knew better that we are not tarnishing Muse's legacy!" Tsukasa shot back in defiance. "You are the one who assumed that you know everything from the get go, when in actuality Alito knew a lot more than you do because she was with us for more years than you did!"_

 _"The cheek to lie..." Chris shot back._

 _"We didn't lie!" Kei frowned. "Neither are we destroying Muse's legacy just because we are singing – we are just doing what we love best – our passion!"_

 _"My...my...to think you still had the cheek to lie..." Chris shook her head. "You may have lied to Alito by taking advantage of the bonds you have created with her since seven years ago...but you can never escape my deductive abilities!"_

 _"So that's why Alito had been cryptic about her worries this entire time; to think you have jumped off the slope!" Tsukasa frowned._

 _"Who is? One who seeks to restore Muse's glory and honor..." Chris questioned affably as she then pointed towards both Kei and Tsukasa, "Or one who seeks to tear down Muse's legacy from the get go?"_

 _"Jesus...you're really into all of this groundless conspiracies, ain't you? Thinking that every single musical talents are out to unfathomably destroy Muse's legacy?" Kei frowned._

 _"You really are too consumed in your own grief, ain't it?" Tsukasa frowned calmly. "Who are you to judge us that we are going to ruin Muse's legacy? We are just adventurers doing what we love best - singing! If any, we are actually helping Muse a favor – allowing the world of music to be diversified; to spread its wings, to be unique, and fly amidst the world filled with saturated white noises! We know that you are embroiled in the name of grief and hate...but that doesn't means complete justification of killings towards those whom you deemed 'wanting to destroy Muse'!"_

 _"A means to an end...you who want to override Muse's legacy...oh...I will not let you go that easily...NEVER!"_

 _"Yeah?" Tsubasa frowned as she brandished her custom blade – the Sonata. "I can't believe that people like you would fall to such a deep end; justifying your killings on people as accusing them of being responsible when in actuality you are just consumed by your own hate and fear! I swear that were it not for Alito-sempai's allegiance to the Fuschias, she would have renounced her servitude to you out of pure disgust!"_

 _Chris flared up; her eyes glowed red with absolute, incandescent anger as her veins glowed blue and red with rage._

 _"Tsukasa...to think a once meek...meek effeminate boy can stand up to your own decisions and go against me?" Chris frowned. "THEN FUCKING DIE!"_

 _ **OST Played: Beyond Time – Bayonetta 2 OST**_

 _ **"OBELISONG!"**_

 _Chris grunted as she summoned a giant spectral version of Sapientia, commanded it to unleash a monstrous swipe upon both Kei and Tsukasa almost instantly, and sent blowing and crashing upon several buildings!_

 _Kei, however, gritted her teeth as she flared up and charged forth._

 _"YOU WON'T HURT MY BELOVED TSUKASA! **ARIA OF LIGHT: RAVING SLASH!** "_

 _Chris, however, managed to block the first two strikes, parried the strike after the next, dashed towards the back, and clicked her fingers._

 _ **"HONLOLOL!"**_

 _Kei shook her head to recover from the stagger caused by the parry, just in time to see Tsukasa charging towards her!_

 _"KEI! WATCH OUT!"_

 _Chris summoned a giant spectral Temprentina to unleash a gigantic ground pound, but Tsukasa brandished his own custom blade – the Sonata – and clashed his blade with Temprentina head on!_

 _Despite Tsukasa's valiant attempt at locking with the spectral giant, cracks from the ground and burst of energy began to erupt beneath his feet as the Cardinal Virtue of Temperance's attack took advantage of Tsukasa"s shock to break the deadlock, blasting her squarely into another house!_

 _"Urk..." Tsukasa winced as he coughed out a lot of blood from that one strike he received alone; a testament to the Audito's raw power..._

 _Worse still...it was only in spectral form..._

 _Rei channeled her rage towards her blade as she charged towards the Icy Maiden, only to have the latter parried the slash with a swft slash on her own, unleashed a rapid slash past Kei's body, followed up with a spinning kick to sent her crashing several feet of an empty house, dashed backwards to recover momentum, and spread her arms out wide._

 _ **"See how you like this!"**_

 _ **"BALTIM!" (Enochian for Justice)**_

 _Numerous barbed whips erupted from the ground as debris began flyting left, right, and sideways, forcing Kei to side dash several times in anxiety; the spectral version of Iustita, however, unleashed a giant burst of rainbow energies that crashed hard against the quickly cornered silver hair maiden!_

 _"Way too easy..." Chris smirked. "Just admit that you both are lying and perhaps we can come to a...meaningful compromise!"_

 _"Dream on!" Kei shot back as she helped Tsukasa up amidst the bloodied mess._

 _Chris wasted no time to teleport straight in front of both Tsukasa and Kei to kick them swiftly in the shins; both adventurers, however, managed to perform a graceful backflip to minimize knockback, gritted their teeth despite the pain, and poised ready for battle._

 _ **"Doppia Aria: Prestazioni del Cigno Bianco!"**_

 _Both Kei and Tsukasa brandished their sword as they charged past the Icy Maiden with every bit of their strength - with their bodies engulfed in immense rainbow energy charged on by their bonds and their resonating blades – but Chris shook her head, smirked, and proceeded to weave her hands in a sinisterly beautiful manner as she blocked **every single high-speed charges and slashes that they ever brandished so far!**_

 _Both Kei and Tsukasa changed their course as they surrounded the Ucy Maiden in a coil formation, and unleashed numerous sword energy slashes via their blades, but Chris raised her hands and unleashed numerous icicle shards imbued with the power of hatred and darkness to nullify the slashes and beams completely!_

 _Realizing that their slashes are nullified, both Kei and Tsubasa attempted to surprise Chris by changing course and charging past with an x-formation stinger, and charged through with teleport slashes from numerous different directions -one at a time - through short-ranged Aria portals created by their resonating blades's musical arcane energies temporarily creating distortions via vibrating air's molecules._

 _Chris smirked; her palms started glowing immensely with crimson veins of palpitating hatred coursing through her body as she spread her palms out wide, and stopped both Kei and Tsubasa just as they appeared from opposing directions to perform an **Aria's Drill: Twin Crescendo Fang!**_

 _The shocks across both Kei and Tsubasa's face were apparent as Chris smirked in reply and unleashed a giant icicle shockwave and retaliated with numerous teleport punches, pirouette kicks, pinwheel dropkicks, and numerous icicle pillars from the ground below, and ended off in a giant ground pound via Temprentina; both Kei and Tsukasa managed to deflect several slashes and dodged past some, but they mistimed one of their pirouette spins as the remaining slashes struck them hard and the giant ground pound shockwave blasted them back several acres ahead!_

 _"Oh...how I wish I get hands on your fleshes soon enough!" Chris shot our in anger as she summoned ten icicle orbs that unleashed numerous icicle shards towards both Kei and Tsukasa._

 _Both Kei and Tsubasa helped each other just in time for them to escape the incoming icicle shards ploughing through the skies; dashing left and right frantically as the icicle shards struck **precariously close** to their side at times, at times even forcing them to back out and side dash their way through as icicle shards landed in front of them!_

 _Kei tripped and fell over an icicle shard's aftershock attack as it slammed the ground, but the silver hair Maiden gasped, managed to roll out of harm's way just before four icicle shards could maim her from above, picked herself up and side step out of another group of six icicle shards all at once!_

 _Tsukasa focused their arcane energies upon her chests, cross her arms as their blade and body glowed brightly, and unleashed a giant beam of air filled with arcane rings and giant sound waves deflecting the incoming icicle shards coming her way!_

 _Tsukasa however, did not account on Chris's smirk as the latter unleashed numerous giant icicle spikes erupted **from the ground up** as it slashed through his whole body, causing her to scream in pain as blood spill out from her mouth!_

 _"TSUKASA!" Kei shot out in abject shock as she dashed towards rescuing her beloved, but was soon chased down by icicle pikes erupting from the ground up one by one homing in close to her – like a shark ready to strike._

 _Chris unleashed a giant ice beam straight towards Kei, but the silver hair maiden twirled around as said beam narrowly missed her graceful body, but a giant BANG soon threw the latter off no thanks to a giant shockwave!_

 _"Just die!" Chris roared as she unleashed giant sweeping slashes thrice, then bob and weaved through both Kei and Tsukasa as she took advantage of their lapses in defence to struck them hard!_

 _Both Kei and Tsukasa gritted their teeth as they struck back with a stinger, but Chris smoothly executed a pirouette weave, unleashed a ring of icicle shards blasting through their bodies instantaneously and struck them hard with a giant sweeping icicle blade made out of pure hatred!_

 _Both Kei and Tsubasa gritted their teeth once more as they helped each other up despite their bloodstained clothing; Chris, enraged at their persistence, unleashed yet another round of icicle orbs and shards upon her 'foes'!_

 _"You lots are getting on my nerves!" bellowed she._

 _The Falsetto Duos, however, concentrated their arcane energies from their blades, channelled them into their lungs, took a deep breath, and unleashed a giant wave of sound energy to hold off the giant icicle projectiles and sent them scattering throughout the battlefield!_

 _"We ain't giving up our passion, so you might as well just give it up; you're just scaring off Alito once she heard about it!" Kei frowned. "She would never allow such a thing if she knows the truth!"_

 _"Who would she believe, the one who will rule through fear...or people who just serve to destroy whatever that was left of Muse?" Chris glared as she replied with a cold, ragged voice._

 _"You ruled over Alito's life like a chain upon a dog's leash; you ruled her life through fear, not respect; just like how you are attempting to destroy every single one of the budding musicians' passions in the world!" Tsukasa frowned. "No wonder she's scared of telling us about the truth; she only served you out of fear, fear that you have fallen thus far and guilt tripping her into thinking that she failed the Fuschias!"_

 _"My only wish is to see Muse back, and I will destroy every single opposition if it means allowing them to stay relevant; you all are filthy scums of the universe – trying your damndest to destroy whatever was left of Muse, EVERYONE OF YOU!" Chris flared up._

 _"Your just let your hate and grief mute your sense of reasoning! Sure, we might be inspired by Muse's desires to carry on with our passions despite the odds ahead, but it is by no means an attempt to destroy them!" Tsukasa shot back._

 _"LIES! Everyone of you JUST STRAIGHT UP LIES!" Chris roared as she conjured up a giant blizzard blasting straight from the heavenly skies itself._

 _"You know you both will not be able to defeat me, SO YOU BOTH MIGHT AS WELL GIVE UP NOW! QUIT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" Chris roared in grief._

 _Both Tsukasa and Kei stepped forth, their blades at their ready, poised for a do-or-die – their one last hurrah._

 _"Yeah?" Tsukasa frowned. "You might as well give up trying to make us tarnish our own dreams away! Even if we are going to die under some cheap scheme of yours, we are still going to go out with our heads held high!"_

 _"Then what will your parents feel? Surely they would not want their precious child to fall under a rash decision...would it?" Chris snarled, her hands trembling; frustrated by both Kei and Tsukasa's repeated defiance._

 _"Our passions are something that you won't take away! Even if you think you may defeat us in the end, we at least have something you will never have – OUR MORALS!" Kei rebutted._

 _"For we rather die fighting for our passions – for what we believe in - while knowing that there are people who are behind us all the way, than to give up our passions and risk living a life of eternal regret and disappointment of our parents – who meant us well – and ourselves because of our unfulfilled dreams!" Tsukasa shot out._

 _"You lots really think that determination will save you motherfuckers in the end...eh?" Chris trembled in utter sorrow. "The voices...the sounds...the melodies when they sing 'We are a Single Light'….I will never forget...I WILL NEVER FORGET, NOR WILL I EVER FORGIVE THOSE WHO SEEK TO CONTINUE THEIR LEGACIES! THEY WILL NOT BE ERASED, NOT NOW, NOT EVER!"_

 _ **LIQUID NITROGEN SYSTEM ENGAGED – PROJECT TUNDRA'S CAPABILITIES AT OVERDRIVE.**_

 _ **OPERATIONAL MODE ACTIVE – EXECUTION SKILL AT HELM.**_

 _ **BODY COOLING DOWN TO 0 DEGREES KELVIN.**_

 _ **ACTIVATION - ABSOLUTE ZERO.**_

 _"You know that our parents would be worried for us...right?" Kei wondered._

 _Tsukasa held his lover's hand and nodded softly._

 _"Our parents...at least they understood out intentions – taking charge of our lives. We ain't going out that easily, right?"_

 _Kei grinned; no matter the conclusion, they knew that somehow...evil would not triumph for long._

 _ **"IMPERFECTIONS BE PURGED! NIFLHEIM!"**_

 _Both Tsukasa and Kei stood back to back while joining their hands together by their blades' handle; their blades glowing yellow with warmth and hope for their future ahead, despite the odds they would face._

 _" **With our love we shall unite!** **Final Aria Burst: CANDENZA!"**_

 _Their passionate singing rang the skies with their melodious voices as their blades flashed with heavenly light conjured from their pure melodies; an inner peace found within the solace of both Kei and Tsukasa themselves – comfort was within reach._

 _As the icicle constructed dragon dove down for the kill, both Kei and Tsukasa nodded._

 _It's time._

 _ **"FIRE!"**_

 _With a flash of pure, radiant light, both Tsukasa and Kei unleashed a giant stream of energy blast that crashed straight upon the icicle behemoth of unbelievable strength._

 _Despite Chris's attack attempting to break through with every ounce of her hatred formed bulging veins upon her temple – a disturbing sight to behold – both Kei and Tsukasa valiantly defended their stronghold with every bit they got._

 _Something had got to give, and gave it did._

 _A huge blizzard engulfed the skies on end, scattering snow and ice upon the battlefield, crushing walls and several already abandoned estates around town._

 _As the wind parted the mists away, two bodies glowed faintly in mid-air..._

 _Both Tsukasa and Kei's attempts – though valiant as it might be – failed, for Chris's grief and sorrow temporarily overpowered their heroic resolve..._

 _Chris's sorrowful laughter echoed through the skies..._

 _"How does it feel, eh? How does it feel to be on the short end of the stick? You will never understand my sorrow – I will get Muse back from where they are, and make the world mine!" Chris declared in anguish._

 _"At least...we're not giving into your crazy scheme that easily! One of this days...we know that Alito will see that your plans are nothing but just petty selfishness!" Kei's soul – his physical body morphed into said spherical orb – shot back feebly._

 _"How would you know, eh?" Chris taunted. "For all you know, she's still under my command; under my teachings, NOT YOURS!"_

 _"We have faith, unlike you! To think you would have fallen so far just because of someone's decision to halt all activities and letting your past sorrows haunt you even further..." Tsukasa's soul called out. "We have faith that Alito would have enough of your crap and see you as the hate-ridden misanthrope that you really are!"_

 _"That day would never happen!" Chris cackled. "Who would they believe, you...or me? As long as you both imbeciles are out of my way...Muse would be one step closer into becoming my perfect family that I've always yearned!"_

 _The two unfortunate weakened bodies dematerialized into orbs as Chris chanted some incantations in Enochian, ending with her raising her right hand high up in the air and unleashing a huge burst of energy as her eyes glowed red._

 _ **"ZIRACH!"**_

 _A huge Audito Halo materialized from the portal of Paradiso as a huge dark sphere merged with the two smaller light orbs – Kei and Tsukasa – and a flash of light followed soon after, summoning a giant Audito with an upside down face as its main body, complete with two giant dragon heads; a ruby upon its right head and a sapphire upon its left head._

 _"Fortitudo..."_

 _The only sound left from the ruined and ashen battlefield was nothing aside from a single laughter..._

 _A laughter of grief..._

 _Madness..._

 _Anger..._

 _And worst of all, **sorrow.**_

* * *

"So that's how Fortitudo resurrected from Inferno's hateful pits..." Athena Alito shook her head softly. "And back then I was wondering how Chris had the final Audito – the Leader of 'em all."

"But I thought the other Auditos we have slew so far – Iustita and Sapientia - didn't have any souls to power them forth?" Honoka wondered.

"Spite." Terpsichore Eli reckoned. "The Auditos need not have souls to power them up originally, Chris just used the souls to spite them, their families, friends, schoolmates, etc; to simply pull them down to her level in an attempt to make them understand her pain."

"To think she would go so far as to spite...talk about disproportionate retribution!" Euphrosyne Nico winced.

"Again, hate can be addictive at times, like what Rodin said..." Bayonetta nodded in agreement.

"It's a relief to see that you have the morale to stand up for yourself and your beliefs without being bogged down by other's spiteful attitude...I'm happy for you." Athena Alito simpered.

"If it weren't for your display of kindness, I'll probably won't be able to feel comfortable about my voice; I wouldn't even be able to pursue my dream of being a Falsetto singer; I probably wouldn't have the chance to meet Kei if my confidence of utilizing my voices goes to rock bottom; Kei wouldn't be able to make me feel comfortable about myself in general – despite me looking as similar as a girl." Tsukasa smiled softly. "One thing leads to another...I wouldn't be able to stand against Chris's insane regime if it weren't for that chain of events starting with my encounter with you."

"I shouldn't be taking all the credit; Kei's the one who fell in love with you and vice-versa, so the both of you are able to work your way through the flaws together; something Chris would never get." Athena Alito shook her head.

Kei gave a calm smile as she shook her head and chuckled.

"Well, you gave us tips on sustaining our relationship during our high school days and whenever we might have ran into some kerfuffle; it certainly might not be as easy as most romance novels or plays would have us believe, but your appearance – despite you going through a disastrous time yourself – is certainly worth a lot." Kei simpered.

"I only wish I could have been a bit more doubtful regarding Chris's statements..." Athena Alito sighed softly.

"Again, no one could have expected the freak storm to happen back then; you were also hanging on the brink of despair despite still holding to a bit of hope, the thought might have slipped by you at that point – no one is to blame." Umi replied calmly with a wistful smile.

"Besides, whatever has happened, happened; we are back at the very least, there's no time – and need - for us to regret about the 'could have beens'." Tsukasa simpered as he took Athena Alito by her hands and clasped it gently. "And at least both Kei and I are willing to fight for our beliefs rather than just give it up in one go, right? And who do we thank for that?"

Athena Alito closed her eyes, and felt herself smiling as warmth coursed through her veins.

"But still I'm not the one who should be thanked...after all, it's both Miss Bayonetta and Jeanne who inspired everyone of us in the first place." Athena Alito simpered as she glanced towards the two Umbran Witches.

"Them?" Tsukasa wondered as she took the time to take in both Bayonetta's and Jeanne's figures, her eyes widened soon after.

"Kei...are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tsukasa wondered.

"Long legs, guns on feet, crescent shaped earrings, Umbran Watches...no mistake!" Kei's eyes glowed with enthusiasm.

The team explained, from top to bottom, about their recent meetings with both Bayonetta and Jeanne, leading to where they are right now.

Tsukasa smiled gently as he brought his right hand close to his chest. "Bot Kei and I always have those belief that misguided schemes like Chris's would never last long – someone would put 'em in place, and I know that Alito would end up rebelling against her one day – even a loyal servant could only go so far after everything Chris had done."

He then turned towards both Bayonetta and Jeanne and took a gentle bow.

"It's just that we never knew that both of you would have ended up being the cause of those chain of events." Tsukasa continued. "The myth becoming real...who to think that could happen? But still...thank you for bringing Alito back to the side of good."

"Wait...you knew about the legend of the Umbran Witches and the Lumen Sages?" Alito wondered.

"Betcha didn't know that, eh?" Kei chuckled. "We both are interested in legends and myths from different cultures – which is where our inspirations for most of our Falsetto songs are based from; it would be soon before we discovered Antonio Redgrave's 'History of Light and Dark' in one of the neighbourhood antique stores weeks before the blizzard incident."

"Well...would never expected another one to be that interested in our cultural impacts upon the world, let alone two!" Jeanne chuckled.

"But I guess in the end, we thank everyone of you for rescuing us both – words can't really express how relieved we are, now that we're still alive after what seems to be forever..." Tsukasa bowed.

"Rest easy, my dear!" Bayonetta replied while smiling. "As long as the world of music continues to function, we will always be dancing against those pets of ours!"

"Yeah...the only way is forward; you all are still alive, so that's a relief." Athena Alito nodded softly. "Besides...no matter how many time Chris attempted to drag us down to her levels unsing underhanded means, we always have overcome those odds nevertheless."

 _ **Smile...**_

 _ **Smiling softly like the gentle wind on a breezy morning after a giant storm, Athena Alito perked up.**_

"It lies with how each and everyone of us would react to a given situation, which I am sure Miss Bayonetta and Miss Jeanne knew, right?" Athena Alito simpered.

"Aie." Bayonetta nodded. "It's up to us to protect the ones who we treasured the most, but to also learn to let go of sorrows when the time comes...that's how we make it this far."

"To strive through it all if we can accept that life isn't always perfect, accept the world's beauty in its imperfections, and strive through it regardless..." Athena Alito nodded calmly. "Because for all of this negativity...there's always something – or even several experiences – positive and thus worth fighting and protecting those memories for."

"Like how we went through the odds to win Love Live?" Honoka chirped in.

"And how you're finally free of your past, right?" Hanayo simpered along. "Or how Bayonetta and Jeanne kicked a lot of ass!"

"Or even how Bayonetta and Jeanne have inspired each and everyone of us to be the very best we can...all while being ourselves." Kotori followed along. "That...and saving Umi too."

"Or how we are able to give her the finger and have fun with them angels that Chris sent out against their will – despite the odds against us?" Bayonetta grinned.

The team looked upon one another and nodded readily.

"Oh wait, but what about their parents?" Umi wondered.

"Don't worry..." Athena Alito simpered as she established contact with both Kei's and Tsukasa's parents, much to the shock of both sides when the Maiden of Wind brought them up on the viewing holographic screen via her Project Ventus. "I still had their contact numbers from years on back when we first met, so no harm felt."

Tears well up upon their eyes as Kei and Tsukasa's parents shook their head and cried happily; they knew that their prayers had not been left unanswered.

"Mom! Dad!" both Kei and Tsukasa cried; their tears of joy and relief were apparent.

"Our son!"

"Kei! Oh, our beloved daughter!"

"You had us worried for nearly a year! Dead worried! Just what happened? The news explained that you both disappeared – even the Adventurers' Guild members said so!" Mrs Tsukahara cried, frustrated but relieved.

"It's are long story...mom and dad." Tsukasa smiled wistfully; Tsukasa nodded in kind.

As the lovers told their parents everything they experienced so far and reassuring them that they were safe, the rest stood beside the Falsetto Duos, smiling ever so brightly like the sun peeping over the cloudy skies.

"With all the strange happenings nowadays...not much people can deny the existence of Paradiso, Inferno, and the world of Chaos that is the place we're standing on." Mr Kuon nodded. "Still...the Goddess of Hate? Erida? Doesn't look good when teaming with someone who had essentially had nothing to lose..."

"To think that this Chris would have gone so far-off the deep end just because of an immature reaction to Muse's disbandment..." Mrs Tsukahara clenched her fists. "And to think she even...even roped in you three into the mix!"

"Her motives are understandable...she's just crossed the line because she thought everyone of us was out to get rid of her dream of having a complete family...and bathing in the warmth of a second family – Muse." Umi nodded softly.

"But it's still completely unjustified!" Mr Tsukahara frowned in worry. "If her powers are left unchecked..."

"You have to help us out; there's no telling when she might explode mentally and..." Mrs Kuon followed in concern.

"You betcha that we're going to confront her soon enough! Once we reach Ithavoll, we will shut Chris's unjustified attempts at genocide and put her out of her pain!" Honoka nodded readily.

"She's gonna learn what it means to mess with the best of us, dear!" Bayonetta grinned. "No worries at all!"

"We will give her a performance she will never forget! So you people can rest easy, nya!" Rin grinned.

"We ain't gonna succumb to her whims; sympathetic she might be in her motives, but her actions crossed the line!" Terpsichore Eli nodded. "You have our words, missus!"

"We will honor your wishes, Mr and Mrs." Athena Alito nodded firmly. "With the honor of a Paladin, I will uphold this promise; not as a weapon, but as a shield to serve and protect the weak from Chris's drastic actions!"

"Thank goodness..." the mothers cried yet again with relief; their husbands reassuring them softly, though their smiles of relief.

The rest wore upon smiles; it was a heart-warming reunion, after all.

After the call was finished, both Tsukasa and Kei turned their gaze towards the team once more.

"If there's still one request...we would want to join you; Alito-sempai, in settling down in Otonokizaka." Tsukasa simpered.

"You want...to join us?" Athena Alito wondered.

"Yeah...It's about time we should return the favor and help you all out big time, right?" Kei winked. "Besides, why not strike up some heat and help them Otonokizaka residents out? The more the merrier!"

"Let's team up together, defend Otonokizaka, beat' em angelic critters down, and help Bayonetta and co. end this cold-hearted regime of hers for good when the time comes!" Tsukasa smiled. "From our heartfelt request, to Muse, A-RISE, and to you three...Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Alito-sempai!"

"How would we say no to that?" Jeanne grinned. "The more the merrier!"

"'s always a good thing to have a helping hand just in case things ever do get wrong – besides, what better way to go against Chris's insane regime then to be an anti-thesis?" Bayonetta chuckled in agreement.

The brunette crossdresser extended her right hand towards The Redeemed Guardian while wearing a confident smile upon her face, marking his change that came full circle; Athena Alito knew it herself.

Through her actions...Tsukasa found purpose to live.

A purpose to chase after his dream of being a falsetto singer and adventurer.

A motivation to be better, to stand up, to be _**mature.**_

Mature in a sense of not just being an adult, no; mature in a sense of Tsukasa making his own decisions, - just like how Jeanne, Bayonetta, the orphans she took care of in the past, Muse, A-RISE, Otonokizaka's citizens, and others inspired Alito herself thus far.

Inspire what?

 _ **Standing up for oneself and prove something...**_

 _ **Prove your beliefs with something called ACTION.**_

 _ **Looking back at Tsukasa, Athena Alito could see an apparition of a young Tsukasa beside his older self, nodding softly and giving a warm, human smile.**_

Athena Alito flashed a warm smile without much hesitation as a tingling wave of warmth rippled through her spine; the rest of the team gave a relieved smile upon one another.

Yep, it was that sense of warmth of reunion yet again shared by everyone.

A familiar sense of warmth enveloped Alito's soul once more.

Strange...yet it felt so...wonderful, right, and good even.

That's right, she thought.

 _ **It was that warmth worth fighting for...no matter how much sorrow she would suffer in the past.**_

 _It was worth it..._

 _Every. Single. Minute of it._


	28. Interlude: Much in common!

_**I**_ _ **nterlude: Much in common - Because you were so nice to me!**_

 _ **OST Played: Cavern of Remembrance**_

During the two hours of rest for Tsukasa and Kei before planning to return to Otonokizaka, Alito stood upon the Valkyrie's plane balcony while viewing the windy skies with a soft smile upon her face.

" _Didn't I tell you that you have what it takes?"_

 _"You're still a good person, I believe in you!"_

 _"_ _You_ _proved to me that humans are capable of using their own heart to manifest their powers; it's the user that corrupts, and not the power in the end of the day."_

 _"We knew that you will make a decision to serve the people whom you believed in, whom you loved, whom you have treasured, and even the innocents living through the Earth, so that's why we decided to put our heads together and show you how much we care for you too!"_

 _"We're behind you, Guardian!"_

 _ **"You are better than you think you are; you have helped us, now we shall help you! YOU ARE NEVER ALONE, ALITO!"**_

 _"You are still a good person..._ _Alito_ _Gnade...on behalf of all the souls you have let free...we thank you!"_

"Still thinking about how surreal your redemption is?"

Alito heard a familiar clarity upon the caller, turned around, and saw Jeanne walking towards her, wearing a smile upon her face.

"Miss Jeanne!" Alito replied in surprise.

"Was wondering where you're at since it's almost time for you to bring them back to Otonokizaka; looking upon the skies for reflection, I suppose?"

Alito smiled softly in return as she nodded and turned around; her delicate hands softly caressing the rails.

"Two things...in fact." Alito nodded softly. "One in being a relief that Tsukasa and Kei are back after a year of me assuming that their disappearance might just be a mystery forever..."

"Tell me about that relief part – you bet I was just as relieved when I found out that Cereza was still alive – although she had her memories lost at that point." Jeanne simpered. "But what about the second thing?"

Alito gave a small smile as she gave a small nod.

"It's just...surreal; I was thinking about how lucky I am..." Alito simpered. "Lucky to meet a lot of friends who really care for me...that I only didn't recognise them because of my guilt only makes me angry and hateful to myself, but now...now it serves as a lesson in the past that I will learn and accept it within..."

She continued, "And even if I will have to lose people whom I loved in the future – be it by natural means or whatnot – I will always tell myself that I would have the strength to accept the pain, cope with it, and know that there would be people, no matter where they are, who cares for me!"

"I hate to say 'I told you so', but I would mostly make it an exception in your case!" Jeanne chuckled.

Athena Alito blushed softly as she faced Jeanne; her soft blue eyes glanced upon the future Umbran Queen and smiled shyly.

"And secondly...no matter what...there is a spark whom I need to thank; the spark who makes me think back on all the good memories; make me realise that I'm not alone, and one who makes me understand that I could have been a lot more worse." Alito nodded.

Jeanne laughed in amusement.

"Let me guess...me?" the white hair witch wondered.

Alito's eyes widened upon realising Jeanne's brilliant deduction, but sighed softly and nodded gently as she gave a smile.

Not the cutesy smile, no.

It was a smile of a woman.

"In the end of the day, you free me; become my spark to which I can earn my redemption...I know you're probably going to say that my efforts are what brought me here – that my courage to accept my mistakes caused my awakening and my redemption - and even the reclamation of friendship with the ones whom I believe in, but...but something has to spark that determination." Alito nodded as she gazed upon Jeanne's eyes. "You."

The Maiden of Wind, however, gasped as soon as Jeanne placed a finger upon the former's lips while wearing a amusing smile upon her face.

"Now, now...I know what you really mean." Jeanne winked.

Alito smiled and sighed softly as she shook her head.

Jeanne nodded softly and smiled; she could – after all – empathize why Alito felt that way, no matter how huge those emotions were.

"I know that you and her are close..." Alito continued. "And yet I figured that I need to address how I'm feeling...because you were nice to me."

"You have other friends...why me?" Jeanne wondered in amusement.

"You are able to spare me, allow me to understand that I'm not irredeemable or as bad as I thought myself out to be ; you basically encouraged me to find 'my true self'." Alito shook her head softly. "And like you said back in the hospital, we have a lot in common..."

Alito sighed once more, "Is it wrong for me to think like this?"

Jeanne smiled calmly as she placed her left arm on Alito's right and patted it softly.

"Can't really blame you for that. It's not wrong for you to feel that way; like how a cousin's sweet personality can captivate her nephew after all. You must have thought that me saving you from Chris's wrath after she abandoned you back in the first Battle of Otonokizaka is a huge sign of kindness from me...eh?" Jeanne chuckled. "That, and how you think that I'm the one who inspired your redemption to begin with."

"Think?" Alito wondered, puzzled at why . "But..."

"Alito." Jeanne replied calmly. "For as much advice that I can give, as much statements of encouragement I can implore upon you or whathaveyou, it matters fuck all if there's someone who failed to stand and make things happen!"

"But...without your encouragement...would that even happen?" Alito questioned.

"Hmm..." Jeanne mused on for a moment. "But neither will it matter if you don't have the initiative – the fire – to set it right! Remember, you called Chris out upon her injustice upon realising how Cereza and I are able to take alternatives when dealing with our sorrows after the Great Witch War 500 years ago; I knew that you weren't completely nuts – you were just misguided. Think, would any of this happen if you are just as unrepentant as Chris was?"

Alito mused on for a moment before coming to an epiphany with a gentle smile on her face.

"Maybe it's a cycle." Alito nodded.

"Cycle?" Jeanne wondered.

"A cycle of kindness – without your inspiration, I wouldn't have the spark – the courage needed - to stand up for my own morals. Through my determination, I redeemed myself, but those might not be possible without your intervention - it's like a paradox." Alito chuckled softly.

"A chicken and egg question, eh? Which is more important, your determination to get things done and execute it properly, or my advice that sends you to your calling?" Jeanne grinned.

"I guess in the end...both are equally as important as one another, don't you agree?" Alito simpered.

"Now that's a conclusion we can be satisfied with!" Jeanne chuckled.

Alito simpered as she looked back at the grey-filled skies with spots of sunlight slowly parting some fluffy clouds languidly.

"Yeah..." Athena Alito simpered, looking pleased with herself. "But...no matter what..."

Athena Alito then turned to face Jeanne while clasping her hands close to her diamond necklace upon her chest, sparkling with gratitude.

"I...feel that should say something, less I never get a chance to say it once the journey is over!"

"I say, fuck your fears – just admit your feelings, yeah?" Jeanne chuckled.

Alito chuckled wistfully, flail her hair sensually as the wind caressed the strands like a soft cushion upon a child's face, and gave a womanly smile once more.

 _"Remember...be honest with yourself..."_

"Jeanne." Athena Alito took a deep breath.

Jeanne nodded in response.

 _This was it._

 _"Quia...amo te" ('I like you' in Latin)_

 _Silence._

It would seem like only a minute had passed, but Alito could swear – internally – that time had stood still the moment she confessed her feelings.

After all...this was the Umbran Witch who helped her gained redemption; one who – if circumstances be taken into consideration – had been on the same boat as Alito herself!

 _Jeanne working with Loptr-Balder – albeit having no choice in that he was the only one capable of luring Bayonetta out from whatever hidey hole she might be since an angel-slaying gone wrong had both Umbran Witches separated for over centuries on end._

 _Alito working with Chris because of the former's assumption that she had failed the Fuschias – the family whom had ben providing her with the warmth of a second family, no less – after Chris broke down mentally since Muse's departure._

"I got to hand it to you, being able to be direct and honest with yourself showed that you have taken a step in the right direction, Alito." Jeanne replied with a smile. "And I see you as a great fighting partner, after all, we had a lot in common."

Alito nodded softly; she was waiting for 'that word'.

"But..."

There it was - 'that word'.

"But I'm already close to another person already, you know what I mean, yeah?" Jeanne nodded.

"So...I have to _**refuse**_."

Alito's heart – even if it was just for a moment – sank; a small sigh escaped from her mouth as she nodded softly.

"Yeah..." Alito nodded. "We all know who that was, aie?"

Alito gazed upon the skies once more, felt the gentle breeze caressed her hair and skin, and soon found herself... _ **smiling.**_

Despite that sinking feeling, Alito soon realised that the hurt...was not that deep after all.

It was strange...yes, but she could not deny it – it was how she felt, after all.

"Strange though..." Alito chuckled softly. "That feeling of rejection...wasn't as deep as I expected it to be; I just felt...relieved."

"You already know about my close relationship with Cereza beforehand; you just wanted to acknowledge your feelings – be honest with yourself – instead of running away, no matter the outcome." Jeanne replied calmly. "That might be why."

"Yeah...it must be that. From how the both of you are together since the days of yore; how you're loyal to her – to the Umbran Ways – how you even attempted to rescue her before she became the Left Eye for Jubelieus, and even how you would risk taking the blow from Gomorrah after a demon summoning gone wrong...the conclusion was a foregone one, that I admit." Athena Alito simpered wistfully; knowing well aware that Jeanne would reject her. "Still, admitting those feelings just makes me feel better...at least I got it out of my system, you know?"

"And that it's not the end of the world just because of a single rejection!" Jeanne chuckled. "Sides, we're always ready for another round of beating angels when the sun don't shine!"

"Besides, it's refreshing after seeing loads and loads of people flubbed up their feelings of confessions, stupidly misinterpreting confessions as a form of rejection, or just plain refusing to admit their own strong feelings that they felt because...reasons. I guess?" Jeanne shrugged and chuckled once more. "Then again, maybe I've been travelled to much into worlds where the main person just becomes as dense as a slice of fruitcake been squashed by my bike!"

Alito chuckled softly, "Maybe that's what happened when you have travelled too much, sometimes, weird stuff can happen beyond our comprehension."

"Still doesn't excuse their stupidity at times when their feelings are just right in front of them." Jeanne grinned.

She then nodded calmly and gave a small smile of confidence.

"But still, it's great to see you stand and take charge of your own feelings now." Jeanne continued. "I usually said 'Stand, so you shall fall' to my enemies as a subversion...but to you, I say - like I said to Cereza - _**'Stand, so you shall rise and face your fears!'**_."

"So we're still..." Alito wondered.

"That's right – friends." Jeanne grinned as she extended her right hand. "Here's to us; I – on behalf of the Umbra – to you – on behalf of Humanity!" .

Alito simpered; a wave of relief and warmth awash over her despite the earlier rejection.

A sense of relief, in fact.

Like a floodgate opened, Alito realised that Jeanne might inspired her in the 'Redemption' part, but what she was doing now...

 _Expressing her feelings of gratitude and affection towards Jeanne, was of her own accord._

 _She was – after all – in charge of her own feelings._

 _A feeling that she was..._

 _ **Alive.**_

As Kei, Tsukasa, and Alito were about to depart back towards Otonkizaka by virtue of Alito using her Athena Mode's light orbs to encase and carry them, Tsukasa took a glance upon Athena Alito just in time to see a rather warm...yet genuinely natural occurrence.

A natural, and surprisingly genuine...smile.

A smile that was just as bright as the bright aura she gave off during battle.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Jeanne...she inspired you, yeah?"_

 _"Mmhmm..." Athena Alito simpered, blushing lightly upon the mention of the Umbran Queen-to be._

 _"Still, doesn't hurt to try, right? Besides, if you know you're gonna be rejected, what's stopping you, aie?"_

 _"Kei..."_

 _"Go, Alito, go! We believe in you!"_

 _Alito mused on for a moment, simpered, and nodded as she flashed a bright smile._

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Alito?"

"Yes, Tsukasa?" Alito wondered.

"I know it's overdue, but..."

Both Tsukasa and Kei nodded towards each other and held Athena Alito's hands on both sides; their warm smiles upon their face brought forth tingles of happiness across their hearts.

 _ **"It's good to have you back, Alito-sempai!"**_

 _Such is the cycle of kindness..._

 _No matter how tough the world becomes in the future, it's all a matter of perspective._

 _For as much cruelty there will be in this world ruled by 'Reality', there will be fragments of kindness shown by people worldwide._

 _For as much as there are people who are self-radicalised, there will be allies from places – be it high and low – who would unite against their enemies; inspire one another, and still believe in the good of Man._

 _The world is not beautiful, yes, but that – ironically – made it all the more so._

 _No matter how many times it might bear repeating...for that is the mantra of life._

 _Always..._

 _ **Next episode: The Winds of Time!**_


	29. The Winds of Time Part I!

_**Chapter 25: The Winds of Time**_ _ **– Perception of Reality - Part 1: RinPana's Awakening!**_

 _ **Contents**_

 _ **Chapter 25 Prologue**_

 _ **Chapter 25.1**_

 _ **Chapter 25.2**_

 _ **Chapter 25 Prologue**_

 _ **Back in Ithavoll**_

 _Alito left me..._

 _Muse were coming after me with their renewed resolve..._

 _Honoka and Tsubasa were together..._

 _Umi, Kotori, Maki, Nico, Eli, and Nozomi have overcome their fears..._

 _Some of the idols she thought were killed – or I could kill - were still alive; Aqours and Chihaya Kisaragi..._

 _To make matters worse, all but one Audito were left in the grand scheme of things..._

 _All the success I had so far - the killing of Kaori Miyazono, her loved ones, her fans, Kako Takafuji, the 'haters' and 'critics' of 'Love Wing Bell', and other musical talents in the world and beyond - had gone down to nought._

 _Down for me to suffer upon..._

 _For even those success I...I conjured with my own hands upon were not mine to keep forever..._

 _All I wanted was for Muse to stay...to remain relevant..._

 _And yet they still treat me – I, the one who started Muse's success to begin with - as the villain?_

 _WHY?!_

Chris shook her head trembled with fury and sorrow; news came to her ears of Fortitudo's demise at Muse's, Bayonetta's, Jeanne's, and Alito's hands...

"Relax...Chris; your injuries are doing fine, recovering well despite the fiasco of both Rodin and Otonokizaka Town!" Erida snickered.

"But...but I failed..." Chris shook her head.

"Look, the fiasco against Rodin was because I had never anticipate The Infinite One's massive power, and then some; it's something beyond my comprehension still!" Ereda shot back. "But at the very least Muse are still advancing towards your dear headquarters, everything is still just as planned, aren't we? You get to free me with their voices of anguish eventually, and you get to see the world ruled by you and Muse themselves!"

Chris shook her head.

"I can't even get those souls back...they already departed to the proper afterlife...there isn't much souls left to get you back...never..." She cried. "Those angelic troops may have destroyed more than 50% of the idol teams in the past, they all mean NOTHING if I can't get Muse back!"

She continued, "You need those souls to fuel your escape through their anguish and hatred, and yet you...you still think this is alright? WHAT BLASPHEMY IS THIS?!"

Erida frowned - she was not without her own wits; Chris's suspicion for her only rose with failure after failure and if the Icy Maiden left her, it would do Erida herself no good...

But she was so close...Ereda was so close; even if it might not be possible to gain those souls back...

She just needs one last push...one last surge...and time to buy...

She just needed Chris to be motivated once more...

Motivated to kill...instead of despair.

…

That was it!

"The souls might be gone...yes...but we still have the souls that were held captive upon Ithavoll." Erida replied. "Muse and Alito – much to my unfortunate dismay – are intelligent enough to overcome their own guilt over leaving you, really...and that Umbran scums are truly powerful, yes."

She then turned around.

"That's why we need to hit the rest where it hurts!"

"But I thought we attempted to do that via the Miasmatic Winds?" Chris asked wearily.

"Close, my dear." Erica nodded. "The Miasmatic Mists failed only because of Alito's defection rendering the miasma only about as fraction from its full effectiveness."

"You nearly came close in succeeding to convert the ones affected, but you made one mistake – YOU pointed out your mistakes to them!" Erida claimed.

"So what you mean is...?" Chris frowned.

"Instead of YOU hitting the victims where their fault lies to guilt trip them directly...why not guilt trip them through _how_ _others_ _perceived them as? Like Rin, for instance?_ "

"Rin?"

"Don't she still have people who 'wished' that she was her tomboyish self?" Erida explained. "No matter how many you have killed, there will just be that one heartless asshole who thinks that Rin was not as good as she used to be because of Love Wing Bell's 'girliness'!"

"What about Hanayo? That person might be pure and innocent, but her meekness always caused her to fall behind despite her frequent determination gained through the journey, not to mention that she is a lover of A-RISE to boot; Erena with wanting to keep up other's people expectation and pleasing them due to her demeanour, and lastly...Anju's seemingly arrogant persona underneath her 'princess' looks due to how she treat competitions, eh?" Erida wondered. "Just raising some examples out there, you know?"

"You want me to trap them again? Once bitten, twice shy; they ain't gonna buy it!" Chris shook her head while her palms were left shaking with grief. "NEVER!"

"Sure, maybe they might not care what others might think of them, and that might be a grand mistake..." Erida admitted. "But what if we alter something... _ **different?**_

 _ **Silence...as if Chris, for one moment, began contemplating a chance of executing ideas again, if modified.**_

 _ **She doubted it...but despair, rage, sorrow, and hatred reigned upon what was left of her 'heart'.**_

Chris could care less no more; desperate for Muse's reunion, despair gnawed at what remained of her hope; her heart, and her tragic dreams...

Yet she knew that somehow...something was amiss...

Why would Erida not be too concerned about the major loss of souls back in Mt Trials, but only concerned about Chris herself instead?

And weirder still, why would Erida be so concerned of her after being defeated by Rodin before the soul leak, and yet still encouraged her to lash out at nearly everyone?

And weirder still...

 _ **Why was Erida not saddened, nor disappointed with the demise of the Auditos, nor Chris's own defeat every single time, but was in fact...**_

 _ **AMUSED...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **With failure after failure...Chris's faith in the Goddess dwindled.**_

 _ **Yet with each lost of faith, despair, anger, hatred, and sorrow grew...and the cycle of trusting Erida began anew...**_

 _ **If she did not, soon enough...she might have truly nothing to live for, and nothing...**_

 _ **To lose...**_

 _ **Weary she might be, this could just be her one last shot...**_

 _ **All she wanted was to do her best for Muse...**_

 _ **For them to stay relevant!**_

 _ **No...she could do no wrong...**_

 _ **Never...never in her lifetime!**_

 _ **NEVER!**_

 _ **She would see it through the bitter end!**_

 _ **TILL THE BITTER END!**_

 _ **Back in the Valkyrie Plane...**_

Clouds parted seamlessly through the skies as the rays shone past the Valkyrie's hulls; Luka's eyes widened in relief, for there was land in sight.

"I guess this is it, once we get through this portal towards another part of Paradiso, it will be the path to Route 666, then a short path up the gates to another main airbase from Vigrid." Luka nodded. "Smaller than the first, but better than nothing, I guess!"

Bayonetta could certainly agree, but she could feel something was amiss; her frown could certainly tell.

"Yet, I swore this took way shorter than when I last toured here." Bayonetta remarked in amusement; fresh from giving the angels a good whack – a common occurrence in Vigrid.

"It must be Chris's despair and hatred growing significantly stronger by the minute..." Umi frowned as she looked upon Antonio's Guidebook. "Since Vigrid under Erida and Chris's control, its topographical locations had been relocated compared to what Mr Antonio had drawn...no wonder it seems longer than it should!"

"To think that it would be so bad as to _**shift even the continent's tectonic plates itself...**_ " Eli frowned in concern.

"Let's take a look around then, stay alert, everyone!" Luka nodded.

 _ **Crescendo: Valley of Broken Dreams**_

"Wait a tic...this airbase seemed a lot less chatty for starters." Bayonetta spoke with amusement.

The town seemed barren; cold and shrivelled, a characteristic seen in almost every part of Vigrid the team had ventured in.

Winds howling their lament over the skies, clouds covered the once radiant skies once more, and floor is nothing but cold, bloodied snow.

"Looks like the citizens of Crescendo got the axe nya..." Rin frowned in concern.

"When you have a town that's named Crescendo..." Maki sighed. "Probably got destroyed in the heat of Chris's massive tectonic reshuffling via Erida's partnership..."

"And to think she roped Alito into all of this..." Rin frowned calmly as she observed the dried blood splatters across the ruined 'battlefield', for a lack of a better word. "I just...can't...nya."

"You don't have to; the same way Balder and I can agree with Loptr that humans might be arseholes at times, but that doesn't mean we can condone the God of Evil's action." Bayonetta nodded.

"Motives understandable; actions unconscionable." Hanayo agreed; the rest nodded in agreement.

"Let's be careful while venturing the Paradiso connected to this area; we've come too far to back off now!" Honoka declared.

"Right!"

 _ **Deep inside the mazy part of Paradiso – Sea of Stars...**_

"Nyaaaa..." Rin coughed and winced as she attempted to disperse the misty air by her Benzai-ten's Spark and Flames. "Don't tell me this is another of Chris's trick to trip us off..."

Despite the massive mist, the cat-like lady managed to burst out of the mist with breath to spare, much to her relief.

"Hanayo, are you alright? Hanayo..." Rin turned her head, expecting her lover to be out of the misty mess...

None whatsoever.

In fact, NONE of the people had followed her out of the mist!

"Kayochin? Kayochin?! Honoka-nya? Umi-nya? Where are you all?!" Rin panicked.

Rin attempted to trace her step back to and fro the mist, but to no avail...

"Calm down...Rin...just think...think dammit!" Rin shook her head as she sweated profusely. "Maybe might just be one of Chris's hoollaboo; Kayochin and co must be as eager to find me as I am trying to find them! I will keep looking!"

True enough, as she trudged on ahead for ten minutes on end, her wish had come true...

"Rin! We're here!"

"That voice...Honoka!" Rin heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness!"

Sure enough, Honoka and co. we're waiting for the cat-like lady at the end of the misty fog; Hanayo heaved a sigh of relief as she outwardly hugged Rin with all her might.

Rin purred, blushed and smiled in a girly fashion as she caught a glance at the rest of the team members; a strange sense of unfamiliarity hit her however.

For what she saw was the rest of the team looking at her with smirks across their faces…

Some might even say that it was… _ **disdainful.**_

Rin shook her head; nah, she must have been seeing things, she thought!

A flash of light burst forth as she opened up her eyes and saw just normal smiles from the members...

Nothing fancy there, she thought as she heaved a sigh of relief after rubbing her eyes a few times.

"Are you alright, Rin?" Eli wondered.

"N...no, nothing! Eheheheh..." Rin laughed sheepishly. 'I just thought I've seen something unsettling, you know?"

"Really? Is there something on our faces, say?" Maki wondered.

"Are you alright, Rin?" Hanayo wondered in concern.

"I'm alright, Kayochin!" Rin grinned as her eyes met Hanayo's usual hazel eyes...

Only to see Hanayo's discomforting frown and a sense that she was... _ **not happy.**_

Rin rubbed her eyes once more and shook her head, only to see Hanayo's puzzled look.

"Nhhhh..." Rin shook her head with slight discomfort.

"Rin? Are you really okay? You seemed to look pale..." Hanayo wondered.

"Y...yeah!" Rin chuckled softly. "It must be a bit exhausting after having to find my way out of this mist..."

"Well the mist did indeed threw us in a loop back there, we better seek out shelter before this Paradiso mist come to pass; should be soon enough, I guess." Nico suggested.

"But what about Bayonetta and Jeanne?" Rin wondered.

"They should be arriving soon; besides, there's nothing else in this land except for that castle right in front of us, they would arrive sooner or later." Eli nodded softly.

"What're we waiting for then? Let's get through this Sea of Stars and head on with our journey! Those two Umbrans might be waiting for us, nya!"

Rin then charged on forth, relieved that her friends were waiting on for her on their journey...

Right in front of a _**fancy-looking castle with frosted glass...**_

 _ **A castle most fabled...with princesses of yore.**_

 _ **Chapter 25.1: Bury me Alive, Rin! Rin's Metamorphosis!**_

Trees surrounded the castle like terracotta soldiers defending what was left of their precious landmarks upon their sacred lands in their last stand; their armoured trunks reached out into the air, caressing the breeze as some leaves were blown away by the grace of it all.

One look and people would understood why; it was as if the trees of Paradiso – or at least what was left - were...alive.

Paradiso was always seen as weird, and bizarre; one time there could be waterfalls, the other could be just a Sea of Stars upon a Graveyard of Memories...such was the angel-filed 'Paradise'.

The castle looked nothing like the ancient, crusted structures seen by most, no.

It was exactly what most people would have envisioned in Japanese fairy tales – white and sparking with pagoda-looking rooftops arching ever so beautifully.

Light gleamed and sparkled upon the white, opulent marbles built upon its majestic walls; brightly coloured flags stood out tall and proud atop of each blue, cone-shaped towers; cute looking windows decorated upon its walls while sparkling an almost warm – yet elegant – glow that struck upon Rin's heart.

Surrounding its simple – yet mesmerizing - premise, a lush vegetation with plentiful supplies of water flowing across the angelic-looking rivers.

Needless to say, she was captivated.

"Wow...a castle?" Rin's gasped.

"Looks like the Himeji Castle to me!" Umi nodded along.

"You mean the castle that was highly thought to be 'fairy tale'-like?" Honoka wondered.

"Yeah! I mean, just look at that!" Eli agreed.

"It certainly looks like a place where a cute princess would certainly love to stay in, especially during the Edo Period!" Nozomi chuckled.

"But is it necessary to go through?" Umi wondered. "I mean...we have Route 666 to go through..."

"There seems to be nowhere else to go, though..." Rin wondered as she looked around her; the only place around her was forested areas and the mist from way back, while the castle was right ahead.

"Maybe there should be an exit in this castle if we explore hard enough, besides, what harm is there for a little explorative trip, eh?" Honoka suggested with glee. "There might even be some cute stuff for us see and appreciate while we're at it; tis the stuff that princesses would dream of!"

"Yeah, certainly, especially for that one _**particular member**_ who would absolutely love cute things since the fashion fiesta years ago!" Nozomi chuckled.

Rin's eyes perked up, she knew Nozomi was talking about her and her newfound appreciation of femininity during the 'Love Wing Bell' Live; it was Rin's proudest achievement, and still was now.

Despite that, however, Rin could pick up a soft hint of sarcasm inside Nozomi's statements.

Not the fun kind of sarcastic; Nozomi would occasionally made that just to lighten up the atmosphere, just like Maki's deadpan at times.

No not that...

It was sarcasm that actually carried a bit of _sting, if only Rin swore she_ _一_ _heard a small grunt on Nozomi's end._

Or was she thinking too much?

Maybe the mist was affecting her a bit.

"Oh Nozomi, don't make fun of Rin's likings now would you?" Umi sighed. "We need to find the exit if we have to stand a chance of even going to Ithavoll!"

"Ah, my bad." Nozomi chuckled. "Let's."

Rin's cheerfulness perked her up as she chuckled along.

"Mm!" Rin agreed.

 _"Mayhaps should I ask first and not be judgmental later, but who are you guests and what are you doing in my humble castle...?"_

Rin broke her train of thought before wondering any further as the rest turned their backs along, setting their sights upon a rather peculiar figure...

The figure standing right in front of them had wore a beautiful dapper with its behind splitting into two down her slender legs, with a small mini hat atop of the figure's head; said figure also wore a monocle and looked extremely confident.

The rest were held captivated by the figure's appearance, but most of all...Rin.

Not because of the figure's sudden appearance, no...

What else, if only because the figure looks nearly like... _ **Rin.**_

 _ **A darker shade of orange for her hair,**_

"Woah there..." Honoka wondered. "That was...sudden!"

"Honoka! Couldn't you show some respect?" Umi chided.

"It's alright, dear." The figure simpered.

"We're terribly sorry if we snuck up on your castle, missus." Umi bowed down and apologized. "But we are finding our way out of this castle, seeing as it apparently is a one way route; no other ways around it..."

"Hmmmm...no offence taken." The figure nodded. "But as with first appearances, I would appreciate it if I can get to know your names...no matter how short our interactions might be thereafter."

After both A-RISE and Muse's members introduced themselves, only Rin remained somewhat speechless, still dazzled by the Miss.

"Rin? Rin? Are you okay there?" Honoka snapped her fingers.

"Huh? Uh? Oh!" Rin gasped and laughed sheepishly after. "Sorry, sorry! I'm just surprised that...that someone actually had nearly the same appearance as I am...it's just surreal! My name's Rin Hoshizora!"

"No offence; I am not surprised about people being attracted to my appearance since the days of yore..." The figure shook her head. "It would seem we share the same name, at least..."

"What?!" The rest shot out.

"My name, coincidentally...is also called _**Rin.**_ In a different meaning, of course." The Miss answered. "While your friend over here means 'Bright Starry Skies' - hence 'Rin Hoshizora', I am Rin _**Hoshiko**_ , as in..."

Her eyes then glowed with a tint of soft blue light; her voice turned grave.

 _ **"A Cold Star – like a Black Dwarf upon the nothingness of the Solar System."**_

It doesn't take Rin enough seconds to know what the other Rin meant, book dumb as she might be in the past...

 _ **A dead star.**_

Someone that looked so eerily like her...

Someone that represented her early self – wearing 'boyish' clothing – a tuxedo in this instance...

Having nearly the same 'boyish looks' as Rin herself...

But someone that looked...dead cold.

 _ **Emotionally**_ cold.

Coincidence?

"I suppose you are all wondering about the exit of my humble castle situated in the Sea of Stars, am I right?" Rin Hoshiko wondered.

"Y...yes." Rin nodded, as with the rest.

The other Rin nodded.

"The Sea of Stars is indeed a huge place, after all...so I am not surprised that you landed yourself in one of the many starting points in said area." She remarked. "It's bad luck that you all ended up in the former, but have no fear. I can show you the way; this way...please.".

As the team explored deep inside the castle, the team caught on to a giant living room that had a giant golden chandelier hanging atop the ceiling, complete with beautifully crafted carpets, and traditional Japanese paintings depicting feminine beauty.

Corridors filled with wall paintings of cherry blossoms branched on forth from the main hallways, stairs connecting to other rooms, and several simple – yet beautiful – sliding doors leading to other places.

Sakura flowers danced along the winds of Paradiso and gently frolicked their way in, exuding a sense of feminine beauty that Rin could have sworn rose out of her; her smile became a lot more demure as she brought her right hand close to her chest.

"A…amazing…" Rin was struck by the beauty of it all and blushed lightly while her eyes sparkled with awe.

"Gotta say, this does certainly queenly up in here." Tsubasa nodded softly. "But why Paradiso, of all places?"

"Because of its beauty?" Rin Hoshizora wondered.

"Nonsense." the Hoshika Queen frowned. "We, the Hoshikas, have prided ourselves in Angel-slaying for more than three generations, facing danger as if it's our last. Besides…you wouldn't really think that the Umbran Witches and their Infernal Demons – of whom they made pacts with – were the only anti-angelic forces at hand now, yes?"

"But you all are – technically speaking – humans like us, nya." Rin Hoshizora wondered.

"Hmph...was expecting you to say that. You didn't think that Antonio Redgrave would be the only one researching about the fullest extents of the Hierachy of Laguna, ain't it?" the Hoshika Queen replied calmly.

Rin wondered. "I thought no one would believe you, like how nearly no one believed Antonio…"

Rin Hoshiko frowned. "Are you sure? I beg to differ; as long as angels keep on coming..."

Blood knights, Rin Hoshizora thought.

"I take it that you all are also slayers of those angels, am I correct?" Ri Hoshika wondered.

"Of course, nya!" Rin's eyes lit up as the rest nodded along. "We're helping Bayonetta and Jeanne get to Ithavoll so that we can knock a whole lot of sense into Chris's head!"

"Interesting...it wouldn't be a problem to have people who are willing to help out in slaying those corrupted abominations." The Hoshika Queen grunted softly. "But question me this, Rin...is this the way you are supposed to dress up? To meet up with those angels that you're going to slay?"

"Aie?!" Rin wondered. Why the sudden dive into this topic?

"Do you think...other angel slayers...or other adventurers would believe you to be an adventurer, dressing like this?" Rin Hoshika frowned calmly.

"Well..." Rin blushed softly despite her initial shock. "I gradually loved it...My friends, they are the ones who gave me the confidence to be me – Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Eli, Nozomi, Nico, Maki, Alito-sempai, and even Kayochin, they helped me feel more comfortable about myself, my 'girliness'…"

"Even if other people teased you?" Rin Hoshika frowned.

"Yes!" Rin nodded readily and grinned. "Wouldn't wore a lot of skirts for years on now if all I expected was people wailing on me dressing wrongly, aie?"

"Hmph..." Rin Hoshika snarled calmly; Rin Hoshizora could see that the other Rin was not _**very satisfied**_.

But then again, she could never please anyone, right?

The team entered a great ballroom that had a large chandelier upon its ceiling.

Two grand staircases arched beautifully from the second floor down; beautifully, red satin curtains flowing beautifully upon the angelic winds, spreading its angelic dusts as the ray of light hit them squarely, unleashing their sparkling luminance for all to see.

Rin's eyes widened in awe; never had she saw anything such grandiose display since visiting the _ **'hotel that had the biggest chandelier'**_ back in New York years ago.

"Wow…such a majestic chandelier! 's just like the ones we have seen in New York!" Honoka widened her eyes in shock.

"Of course it is, nya!" Rin nodded readily as she skipped and danced gracefully in the middle of the great ballroom like a beautiful dancer.

"Imagine this, nya, a perfect place for me and Kayochin to dance on, with our costumes at the ready, dancing with the sonorous beat of ambient music – maybe even an ambient version of Love Wing Bell, even!" Rin squealed.

"Rin, you're…you're really into this, ain't you?" Hanayo simpered while blushing softly.

"Eheheheh…it's all thanks to you all that made me embraced who I really am…my charms…you know?" Rin blushed happily.

"Eh…it's still looked like a bit sugary…bit too cliche?" Nico shrugged.

Rin caught on to it fairly quickly; surely her fellow members wouldn't dare to do this, right?

She turned to look at both Honoka and Hanayo, only to catch a brief glimpse of both Honoka and Hanayo's smile being twisted into something…sinister…

As if they were _**snarling, expressing disapproval, if only for just that brief glimpse of a second…**_

It could not be a coincidence, ain't it? To have that glimpse for even just a split second, and for a second time already?

Besides was not the Hoshika Queen's intentions to not approve of things...beautiful?

"Then why do you still have this kind of room?" Rin wondered.

"They are just a symbol of royalty; a means to show our superiority, power, and rich history." the Hoshika Queen grunted. "I don't recall our facilities having the word 'beauty' or ''femininity' in mind when building our palace."

Rin Hoshika sighed deeply and gave a grunt of disapproval.

"Or at least...before our family moved on to become angel slayers on the pedigree like the Umbras." The Hoshika Queen continued.

"Why?" Rin wondered.

"You sure are inquisitive...are you sure you want curiosity to get the better of you? You wouldn't like it if I told you."

Rin shook her head, bringing only small – yet disdainful – glance from Rin Hoshika.

"Truth is, I know about you all...then again it isn't that surprising that your famous voices have been heard even through the echelons of heavens' eardrums themselves." Rin Hoshika explained. "What I'm pointing out is that...I have the same complex as you in the past...Rin."

"Oh?" Rin Hoshizora gasped lightly.

"Really? That's a coincidence!" Tsubasa shot out. "You're speaking as if you know every tomboys have ever went through a complex in their lives."

"Are you that surprised?" Rin Hoshika wondered. "A tomboy couldn't have possibly been comfortable with themselves from the word go...no; despite people claiming otherwise, there would be reasons for tomboys themselves to conform towards their initial getup."

"As in to say...you have the same past as I do?" Rin realised what the Hoshika Queen was hinting at.

The Fallen Star nodded.

"You aren't the only one that has a complex in mind, Rin, especially when Tomboys are generally inflicted with a 'curse' that they will never be able to exude their 'feminine' charms." Rn Hoshika nodded.

"I was once like you...a feisty tomboy, but teased for my 'manliness' and my 'boyish' features despite I, a female, born into this world." she continued. "Though my parents would not mind...I care much for the Hoshika's fame in slaying corrupted beings from the days of yore. I want them to take me seriously, and not forever tease me, or my parents who gave birth to me."

Rin Hoshika grunted, then continued.

"I, too, like you, had always wanted to express myself as a genuine female to my peers whom I've met, and will meet, in the future. I thought that if I genuinely become cute, girly, and just be myself...that the people would take the Hoshika seriously – that people would think that we take pride in just being ourselves and respecting our individuality. But the constant teasing placed my attempts to become more feminine – being myself – on hold many a times..." the Hoshika Queen shook her head.

"So somehow...your friends, and your parents encouraged you to try out new stuffs to make you cute, to make you be more in line with yourself despite the cliché contrary, right?" Rin Hoshizora wondered.

"That's right..." Rin Hoshika replied calmly. "You'd think that would be enough...to make myself more comfortable...to make myself accepted into the realms of society better...but no. Those teasing bastards instead lamented that they missed the old me, despite people saying that they appreciate my looks. What is even worse is that they are what people called themselves 'feminists' that instantly judged my outfit as being too pandering to male's titillating fantasies or whathaveyou, that I'm not strong enough, that I am just doing it for the sake of pandering to the bases!"

"Again...they never take the Hoshika that seriously despite my new 'me' – being my feminine self; I changed back...changed back to what I am in hopes that maybe they would take me seriously once again...but no, the teasing still go on for days on end...it's either one way or another – a situation in which I cam never win!"

"But shouldn't you just not care for them? Just be what you love expressing yourself, your femininity, just be yourself!" Rin rebutted.

"You'd think that would be easy...but sometimes it ain't just enough anymore..." the Hoshika Queen grunted. "And that realisation came when those bunch of bullies just continued teasing my boyish appearance as routine...until..."

The Hoshika Queen walked the the entire team to a dark room where she snapped her fingers and revealed a room filled with things that shocked Rin to the very core.

 _ **Spines and skulls.**_

It did not took Rin long enough to put two and two together.

"You...killed them for just those teases?" Rin stammered.

"Tease? Just a tease?!" Rin Hoshika flared up, her voice rose to a prideful mix of anger and calm. "It's more than that, girl...more than that! It's a matter of pride, honor, being capable of taken seriously! Those teasers, nightmares upon them using torturous ways to break me over; those feminazis, claiming to want to correct me and rid me from th faces of the Earth to set an example out of me! It burns...so damn...much."

"It is from that moment that I knew what had to be done." Rin Hoshika's right eyes glowed a deep and dark red. "Deterrence – if they do not care about me for one bit, nor take me seriously – for better or for worse – then I will show them how we work! By gaining more power, I not only will be able to protect my family, but I can preserve my honor, and see that those naysayers meet their makers!"

"Wont your parents have any say in this, nya?" Rin Hoshizora frowned softly.

"I scare them long and hard enough for them to reconsider ever taking the Hoshikas lightly ever again." Rin Hoshika dismissed. "My parents were in fact proud of me that I'm able to be independent – to take things into my own hands to prevent others from looking down on me."

"But...that's just...straight up slaughter!" Rin frowned.

"You call it slaughter? I call it deterrence!" The Hoshika Queen shot back. "I will do any means to make the Hoshikas be taken as seriously as possible..."

"Beauty, you say? What is there beautiful about life anyway? Aside being only for people to go 'ooh and ahhs' in a very childish, immature fashion. They just sparkle away, eventually dissipating into nothing more than just dust!" the Hoshika Queen continued coldly. "Now royalty, power, being capable of being a manly stature despite their genders…that is how people can be taken seriously – to be a threat to the Hierachy of Laguna!"

"Brave words from a brave warrior!" Nozomi grinned. "I kinda liked wthat!"

"Quite headlong, but...you know, at least you ain't a coward with your style!" Maki nodded along.

" _Calm down, nya…That's not what they would express in the first place, right?"_ Rin thought.

"Why're you that worried, Rin?" Hanayo wondered.

"It's not that, Kayochin..." Rin shook her head. "I believe that everyone have a chance to express themselves in whatever ways they want, as long as they feel comfortable about who they are – like how I wanted to express my feminine side."

"But to be honest...being a tomboy isn't that really bad." Honoka wondered.

"True...you get more friends...people respect you more, and you look cool – like you are before!" Kotori nodded.

"It's not just about me being a tomboy and all, Kotori..." Rin shook her head. "I love being a tomboy, don't get me wrong, but I also wish to try out cutesy outfits, and even graceful dresses that suits me well...because that what I truly wanted to – I feel just as comfortable in skirts and dresses as I do shorts and jeans made for tomboyish girls!"

"Urk...disgusting..." Rin Hoshika cringed. "You and your ways of having people taking you seriously will just never work! They will just keep teasing you till the end of time! Or worse, even make fatal enemies like I did!"

"I doubt it!" Rin frowned. "I respect your ways of expressing yourself, but you are pushing your opinions to others...that's a huge no-no!"

"Fine...since you love to have it your way...follow me!"

Rin Hoshika led the rest – Rin included – to a room filled with clothes of many varying flavors...

"We will see what your friend thinks about how you and I look upon the stage, then!" The Hoshika Queen declared as she waved her right hand and revealed a white, frilly dress that Rin knew all too well...

 _ **The Love Wing Bell Dress!**_

" _Wait...what? How is it...even possible?"_ Rin thought.

"How about this, why don't you wear this frilly trash for me, while I go with my ace...and then we will see who your friends value the most?" Rin Hoshika snarled. "Or are you not as brave as the other angel slayers proclaimed you to be?"

It did not make any sense at all; the Love Wing Bell outfit was actually one of a kind!

How was it possible that another could be replicated, especially when it was blatantly mentioned during the fashion event that it was an Unica?

That...and so many things didn't make sense...

Why would her friends turn on her and even snark at her all of a sudden? Not in a kind of 'friends' way, but snarks that actually not in character?

Why are everyone acting all out of character all of a sudden?

It does not make sense...

There was no mistaking it; their words were filled with stinging, unadulterated hate!

Makes no sense, no sense it makes for them to suddenly lash out like sore losers!

It was as if someone out there wanted her back…by breaking her mind!

Wait…

…

…

...

Wait!

Rin calmed down, took a deep breath, pondered for a moment, then nodded, surprising the Queen herself.

"So you're willing to believe in your own bull…wouldn't you? We will bring that masturbatory fantasy of yours down to size, then!" the Hoshika Queen frowned.

Rin remained silent, remembering all the times she spent with her friends, Alito, Jeanne, Bayonetta, and most of all...Hanayo.

" _I know that you are very cute wearing upon this dress...no, not just cute...it's actually very...very beautiful!"_

 _Hanayo's tears of joy when she grabbed Rin's hands and confessed her love for the 'catgirl' was evident enough._

 _A voice filled with sincerity; as if to say that she was proud of Rin herself._

 _Proud...that Rin was willing to take the very first step; late than never!_

Rin's eyes glowed fiercely with determination as she nodded readily and grinned.

"Oh yeah? Don't count your chickens before they hatch!"

 _ **Inside the dressing room...**_

With the rest of Muse and A-RISE waiting outside of the hall for the show off, Rin took a deep breath as she stood face t face with the Love Wing Bell Dress...

Not thinking about the possible effect of what her friends would think of that...no...

"To think that it would have gotten to such an extent...huh?" Rin sighed softly. "Do you really still treat me as a complete dense person?"

…

Silence...

"Maybe sometimes in life...we really do have to make a choice..." Rin nodded softly. "You aren't the person I once know...or even at least appreciated, or respect despite your sometimes controversial ways..."

...

 _Sometimes in life...you have to make decisions..._

Rin heard a soft voice out of thin air; shaking her head, she looked around her.

"Who? Who's that?"

The soft jingles and flutters upon the wind carried forth another response.

" _Do not worry about who we are for now, Rin Hoshizora, nor do you need to know why we know your name..."_

" _Rin, we know that you are worried about the situation at hand...but even you admit that it has gotten too far yourself beforehand, yes?"_

Rin nodded and sighed..

"Of course!" Rin answered, softening to a forlorn look soon after. "But even still...I can't believe that grief had made her into such a vengeful, selfish person...That same person whom we once respected and even treasured...gone rogue..."

" _Grief is indeed an addiction, a gateway into corrupted powers unlike anything ever before; beware a person who has nothing to lose, for he has everything to gain."_

"But thinking back..." Rin's forlorn slowly brightened up to that of optimism...

Flashes of the good memories coursed through her mind...

Be it the time when Rin, Hanayo, and Maki decided to join in Muse...

Be it helping to persuade Eli that she need not be alone anymore despite her once failing dreams...

Bonding time upon the beach...

Charging head on into every challenge despite nearly causing a huge hoo-hah, like the first Love Live incident...

Standing on strong despite the risk of Muse disbanding after the first Love Live failure...

Standing on strong despite A-RISE's strong support...

Being able to gain support from both rivals, allies, her closest friends...and even Hanayo, as she stepped out and be more comfortable with her feminine side...

To go through the ups and downs; the success and failures; the cheers and tears; their fire-forged friendship – and her love for Hanayo since young – was something that a simple mind trick would never undo...

No...it would simply be too impossible for her friends to be too out of character!

Rin clenched her fists in determination; about time she also realised that for as much benefit that "she" had given them, Alito, Bayonetta, and Jeanne could give them that, and even more without hurting anyone's lives to the max!

About time that Rin herself would have to understand that _**"she"**_ needed to be put out of her painful misery before she could hurt even more loved ones...

For as much sympathy as she could have for 'her', that 'her' had _**crossed the line...**_

Rin's eyes glowed and glittered with determination; her spirit filled up with encouragement from the bonds she withheld...

 _ **It's time...**_

 _ **Hall area**_

Minutes passed since; both Rins met each other upon the starlit stage, their sights set upon each other; one of determination, and another of disgust and contempt.

Rin Hoshika wore a silvery armor with ornate engravings, scaly gauntlets and greaves, and a horned helm; as if a warrior – no matter male or female – was set out for war.

The armor, however, had a sinister tone – horned skulls upon the Hoshika Queen's shoulders as pauldrons and spaulders; numerous platings and scales made up the main body of her armor; her arms had giant blade-cum-wing-like extensions so long that it bypass her head, and a helm that would scare the soul out of anyone foolish enough to insult said wearer for being too 'girly'.

Its entire armor set emitted an aura so chilling, the entire corridor; stage area, and even the curtains had ice crystals frosting upon every surfaces with each and every step she took...

 _"To think that 'HER' aura would have succumb to so much grief, hatred, and sorrow..."_ Rin Hoshizora sighed softly.

"Ready to lose that popularity that you once held by your side; to face that which you perceived as, 'your reality'?" Rin Hoshika frowned solemnly. "To be hammered by your once beloved friends...'opinions'?"

"You gotta do better than just insulting me if you think it's gonna bring me down like a stack of Jenga Blocks!" Rin Hoshizora defended with a glint upon her eyes. "I'm ready!"

Rin Hoshika materialised a giant scythe with a huge bulging crimson eye of demonic origin upon its hilt; Rin Hoshizora widened her eyes in slight shock, but managed to collect herself.

 _"Undoubtedly...it looks like the scythe she would use..."_

"Well then... _ **raise the curtains!**_ "

Rin Hoshika commanded; the curtains rose for the audiences – Muse and A-RISE – to see.

Gasps filled both Muse and A-RISE as they gazed upon the contrasting beauties both Rins had exhibited upon the stage...

One of pure, feminine beauty, exuding frilliness, cuteness, but also a sense of maturity.

And another, dark yet vibrant; intimidating yet strong; oozing with command, authority, power, and dominance emanating upon the very clothing - a message that she who wore said costume should not be trifled with...

Rin Hoshizora knew she could be proud of her own willingness to dabble upon her 'new' self ever since the Love Wing Bell incident.

Not for others, though.

"I think we can all agree that the Hoshika Queen's outfit is really something else!" Honoka's eyes gleamed.

"Again, there's this sense of exuberance and dominance upon that wearing...far better than the frilliness upon Hoshizora's clothing." Umi nodded.

"I don't think I would ever take Rin seriously if she wants to make a statement of wanting to change..." Hanayo, of all people, followed along.

"I really can't believe that you would even learn to appreciate this frilly outfit, Rin Hoshizora...I would actually call this my old shame...sadly." Kotori sighed. "It isn't even good at all; it's just too childish and girly!"

"How are Muse gonna be taken seriously, you ask me?" Nico questioned. "The Hoshika Queen at least dressed herself for the occasion more than you could in a dozen times we can be together ever since that frilly, girly concert!"

"If it is too girly, people will be thinking we will just be nothing but moeblobs all around; we will never be taken seriously, or we would even be subjected to death threats all around – remember what Chris had shown us about the girl's death in the hands of her father due to her liking of a K-Pop Band?" Eli sighed.

Nozomi took out a tarot card for RIn Hoshizora – a Tower.

"Might seem as if you have grace, but soon your fall might be absolute because of your frilliness and femininity – this world doesn't seem to accept it very well because they would never be taken seriously, thinking that it's 'too girly, sissy, and even too diabetic'. The Hoshika Queen at least managed to be intimidating and be manly enough to set her haters in her place – proving vital in the top of her food chain! You can't be too soft, Rin, or you will just be at the bottom, and we would not be able to help you if that time comes!"

 _This was it..._

 _It did not make any sense at all..._

 _This was just way out of character; they wouldn't even be that directly insulting her to begin with!_

 _They could never say things like that without a huge dose of regret – Umi had learn her lesson after all..._

 _To say insults, right now, with no regrets whatsoever?_

 _That was not speaking their own mind..._

 _That was just outright malice!_

 _A malice...born of grief, sorrow, rage, and a large helping of HATE..._

Rin Hoshizora took a deep breath and maintained her cool; her eyes remained as demure as ever despite the huge setback.

"Didn't you said that you supported my willingness to try something new – being a new me?" Rin wondered.

"In the same way eating too much yoghurt can be harmful to your health; not every new things would necessarily have a good upcoming if you can use your dumb brain and think!" Nico snarled.

"Has cuteness really clouded your brain to just jelly?" Maki sighed.

"Rin...I know you love to be enthusiastic and all, but an infection can hurting and way too detrimental to us Team Muse...We didn't speak up just because we don't want this to be blown out of proportion, and because I think of you...Yet even I think that you are getting way too egotistical, bratty, childish, ignorant, and just...plain horrid for indirectly causing Team Muse to disband by dragging us into the fray and join your 'effervescent thoughts', inevitably causing us to not be taken seriously as idols and eventually disband!" Hanayo shot out along in a huff.

Rin shook her head and closed her eyes as she gathered herself for calm; to think that _**SHE**_ would be too deep down in grief and lash out at Rin herself...just for what Muse and Alito and the Umbran Witches perceived 'coming of age'...

People might accused her of being a sore loser, but Rin herself knew better – just like the team themselves – that what Rin Hoshika and Muse's members retorts matched _ **a certain maiden who so desperately wanted to have Muse back...**_

"Now you see what I mean? They all are expressing their inner thoughts about what they think of you in general! You try to step out of your comfort zone, thinking that you will be praised, be accepted, and even be taken seriously for trying to be feminine, but all you get is absolute abject misery – you get NOTHING! In a world where you will be judged by the haters in general as being too girly and not be taken seriously, the only way to establish yourself is through power and DOMINATION!" the Hoshika Queen bellowed.

"You think so? Do you really think that my friends, and even my Hanayo, would react this way?" Rin smiled with confidence radiating her entire being. "There is a supposed reason why all of this even happened in the first place!"

"What? Don't try to even deny your placing in this cruel world, Rin!" the Hoshika Queen snarled. "You will never be able to gain the approval and be even taken seriously at all! You are a stubborn fool and will not admit defeat – that your flaws of being girly is what hindered your TRUE potential!"

"How is it that my friends suddenly go so bonkers over my own decisions when they CLEARLY supported me well and truly during the fashion event years ago? How is it that each and every one of my friends suddenly become so negative, snarky, and even out of character towards me for no apparent reason other than what you said – that I have no pride of being manly or being taken seriously, huh? It's almost as if a certain SOMEONE shares exactly the same thought before!" Rin Hoshizora remarked with great gusto as with every step she took forced the Hoshika Queen to take a stride back.

"That's...because they are trying to make you happy! But my appearance managed to convince them otherwise – they are telling you how they are really feeling, right here, right now!" Rin Hoshika snarled back, albeit with tinges of disbelief at the Hoshizora's defiance.

Knowing Rin Hoshika's disbelief upon her voice despite her rebuttal, Rin Hoshizora stepped forward even more - her confident and defiant smile lit up the darkness despite the odds.

"And how is it, that of all the coincidence I have encountered here, do I meet someone who just so happened to name after what I am, except that it's a darker variation of my name, and even you looking just like me to boot!"

Rin Hoshika stepped behind several strides while shaking her head – it was much clear that composure had became nothing more than just an absolute afterthought.

"I would never believe it, really...that even with all those grief, sorrow, and anger infecting you, that you would twist how my friends perceived me as by your own miasma... _ **Chris-sensei!**_ "

The jig was up...

Rin Hoshika trembled with absolute fury as unleashed a giant shockwave and roar, destroying the entire palace in one fell swoop, revealing a ruined battlefield of what was used to be a grandeur castle for princesses...

The illusionary clones that was the other Muse's members dissipated like sands towards the strong, cold currents; howling winds tore through and burst through the fields in relentless ferocity as its ice crystals and frost began freezing its surroundings; icicle crystals and obelisks began erupting all around what remained of the smouldered palace and tearing every walls and structure into a pile of mess...

The one and only Rin shielded her eyes away from the huge dusty blasts as she caught a glimpse – and eventually her entire being – of the sorrowful maiden herself…

"So…you really have shown yourself…at long last…" Rin sighed. "I know that Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Alito have told me about you; the recordings or Paradiso from the Graveyard of Memories portrayed you as such…but nothing worse than what you're now…"

 _ **"So why...why, Rin? Why do you betray me?" The voice echoed. "All I am just doing is protecting you! Protecting you from those...those feminazis!"**_

Rin looked up and frowned as she clenched her fists and materialised her Benzaiten Katars; a figure that looked eerily similar to Chris revealed herself amidst the rubble and destruction from the battlefield – her face revealed that of disbelief and anger...

 _"Her phantom - there's no way that she would reveal herself that easily after the injuries she had suffered recently."_ Rin thought.

"Am I?" Rin questioned, her stance straightened, her frown solemn; she knew when to drop that 'genki' side of hers. "

" _ **All I am trying to do is to prevent hate crimes from getting into you! They are the real monsters; I don't want you to die, so why can't you just understand for fucking once in your book dumb lifetime?!"**_ Chris bellowed.

"And to prevent those hate crimes from happening _you give into your hate yourself just to 'teach them a lesson'? Essentially becoming what you have sworn to fight against – irrational hatred and paranoia caused by the idol culture haters and your so-called 'feminazis'?"_

" _ **It's a necessary compromise if it means saving you from certain doom!"**_ Chris declared defiantly.

Rin Hoshizora looked upon the pile of corpses strewn and stacked in many different places, shook her head, and replied…

"Maybe you're right; sure...death is hard to swallow...and grievous even. It's not like we don't understand how you feel! Heck, even I was nervous too when people not just began to tease me about my girly appearance despite the overall positivity by fans, but also read news that some extreme feminists go so far as to 'disagree and even outright brutally injure anything that seems girly' because it seems as if those stuff are inferior and pandering to man, I get it!" Rin shot back.

"Then join me!" Chris declared. "Think about it, we could have used our powers to create an empire where you would be glorified, where everyone would praise you, needed you, and would never, EVER, want you dead!"

"But you know what?" Rin frowned, stopping Chris dead in her gloating; the Icy Maiden's expression that of utter gobsmacked disbelief...

 _ ***Flashes back to an injured Alito smiling sadly as she softly cupped Rin's cheek as both Maki and Hanayo helped the Maiden of Wind up.***_

"I feel very happy about expressing my own feminine charm – my 'girliness' - in front of other people, and even towards my friends!" Rin explained. "They are proud of me, because I am proud of myself of who I really am – a woman who's able to embrace myself, and just...just be me!"

"But...but what about the others? The negatives? They will get you!"

 _ ***Flashes back to Bayonetta dominating against the angels***_

"And also how even if I am just a woman...just myself...it doesn't matter what kind of things I like – others might look at me with scornful eyes, weird looks, or even other colourful expressions or whathaveyou, but I know that in the end of the day – I am still me – the bright star that will bring forth joy to everyone by my own unique traits! There should only be one me!" Rin grinned.

" _ **For I am Rin Hoshizora, the girly tomboy who will bring a smile to everyone's heart, like the sun that shone upon the very skies, nyaaaa!"**_

For Chris...that was the limit – her tolerance broke...

 _ **"IDEALS, YOUR OWN DREAMS, WHAT A LIE! WHAT A FUCKING LIE! I TRIED TO HELP YOU, I TRIED TO PROTECT YOU – ALL OF YOU! I WILL TAKE YOU BACK BY FORCE; EVEN IF IT MEANS HAVING YOUR ENTIRE BODY DESTROYED WITH NOTHING LEFT EXCEPT THE VERY INCH OF YOUR RENDERED SOUL!"**_

 _ **"ABSOLUTE ZERO FORMULA: DESPAIR HORIZON – PARADISE LOST!"**_

Chris's phantom flared up as her aura unleashed a titanic cold wave sweeping across the ruined battlefield, threatening to blow the determined Rin away with every bit of her sorrow and hatred...

Rin gritted her teeth as she attempted to course through the icy cold wave and electrical surge that Chris unleashed...but to no avail...

The overwhelming storm, soon to tore her to shred – to be buried beneath a maiden's sorrow, hate, and utter disregard to life and selfishness...

But Rin soon felt nothing blasting her entire being apart...

In fact, the giant torrential wave of ice blasting across the field was nowhere to be felt, nor seen...

Rin quickly opened her eyes, but soon found herself in a glittering, dreamy field filled with glittering stars forming around as a stage.

"I am not dead…am I?" Rin looked around her surroundings, puzzled as to what was going on.

" _Of course you aren't, Rin Hoshizora."_

Hearing the soft and gentle voice soothing her nerves, Rin turned around just in time to see three alluring women standing side by side.

The left woman donned a silky white robe-like dress that was usually seen in Chinese history of past, or at least that was what Rin recognized - Hanayo taught her about history before.

The other wore a deep purple kimono with golden ornaments, necklaces, a golden medallion, and a large golden crown; her eyes shone with a divine glow as her mature look stunned Rin in awe.

And upon the centre of it all materialized a graceful, demure woman wearing an aquamarine dress whose cloth flowed down like he seamless water rushing down from atop the waterfall. She had two pair of hands, two of which held a Biwa, one hand held a simple blue fan, and the last hand held a soft, glowing lotus.

The centre woman also wore a Jade crown with six jeweled hair clips – three on each side – in the shape of butterflies.

In fact all the three women figures had something in common – the butterflies theme...

The symbol of _**metamorphosis.**_

 _ **Of change.**_

Rin gasped at once upon realizing the jewels in her Katars reacting by giving off a pulsating glow...

"Are you...are you...that Benzaiten that became my weapons?" Rin asked with caution.

"That we are...Rin Hoshizora." The blue cloth maiden simpered and bowed as she strummed a beautiful chord from her Biwa and flows of water began echoing throughout Rin's psyche. "I am Benzaiten, the goddess of Eloquence, Music, and by extension, Knowledge of one's own Identity."

"I am her fellow sister and the second eldest of 'em all – Kisshoten – you may call me as The Goddess of Femininity and Graces!" the right woman flashed a confident – yet mature – smile as she spread her arms out wide to welcome Rin.

"And I am the Goddess of Wealth and Fortune – I am 'She of the Great Blackness' - Daikokutennyo, at your service, Miss Rin Hoshizora!" the Great Blackness Goddess grinned.

 _ **The TriDeva**_

 _ **KISSHOTENNYO, DAIKOKUTENNYO, BENZAITENNYO**_

"You mean...you mean you're the spirits that went into making those beautiful Katars for me in the first place?" Rin wondered. "But I thought...the Infernals were subjugated in the process? You all seem...willing to be made into weapons."

"That we are, Miss Rin." Benzaitennyo nodded softly. "But we aren't subjugated to become weapons against our will."

"Eh...what?!" Rin exclaimed.

"In fact we are willing to become weapons by Rodin's craftsmanship ever since he told us that you all were on foot in Vigrid to put an end to Chris's misery, grief, and madness." Benzaitennyo continued.

"That Chris Fuschia had found trouble in our realms for far too long during her relentless research about both Bayonetta and Jeanne. For many times we have fend her off, along with the apparently sealed Goddess of Hatred – Erida, it would be a matter of time before Chris found out that we're not able to hold up for much longer." Daikokutennyo followed.

"We were, initially, planning to fight until the end despite the odds piling up against us day by day, but when Rodin came about and seek our help in making weapons for Team Muse to use, we therefore answer him in the best way possible." Kisshotennyo followed.

"A battle?" Rin wondered.

The three Infernals nodded.

"That's right." Kisshotennyo nodded. "We fought him with every bit of our strengths, in an effort to test his strength and his determination to help you all...and he succeeded."

"So...you all choose me? As your wielder?" Rin wondered.

"Even before all those hoo-hah had started in the first place, we have witnessed your metamorphosis, my dear." Benzaitennyo simpered. "We have been also great fans of Muse's songs and your variety despite a world filled with stagnating music, so it is inevitable that our interest in Muse led us into you, Rin Hoshizora."

"The Love Wing Bell incident was what changed you – for the better. Like a caterpillar undergoing metamorphosis and becoming an alluring Monarch Butterfly, you built your wings by overcoming your fear of wanting to be cute and be comfortable with yourself and embraced those aspects despite your likings of certain 'boyish' stuffs. For it isn't about you being a female or a male that determines who you are, or how other people thinks of you, it's about being yourself and doing what you love is what sets you apart – and being special – among others." Daikokutennyo followed. "That, culminates in overcoming how your closest friends think about you despite times of greatest stress!"

"For it is your determination and willingness to embrace your femininity despite the seemingly impossible odds stacked up against you in the past that had us interested in you." Benzaitennyo chuckled.

"The speech in which you delivered to Chris was what completed your metamorphosis for good – you have changed, but certainly for the better while not forgetting your friends who have helped you thus far!" Kisshotennyo grinned. "You go show that Icy Maiden how it's done!"

Rin flashed a soft smile as she chuckled softly.

"I still can't believe it…to think that there are not just one, not two, but three Infernal Spirits tethered upon my weapon!" Rin stated.

"Gee, was she really that surprised about it?" Daikokutennyo wondered in amusement.

"Well, to be fair, this is the first-ever weapon to feature more than one Infernals inside a weapon itself!" Kisshotennyo chuckled.

"We three will be of great service to you; for you have embraced your femininity despite the odds piled up against you during your growing years." Benzaitennyo nodded softly.

"To think that it will pay off...one of this days..." Rin's tears began welling up inside her eyes. "I promise that I will never let anyone of you down!"

"Don't let yourself down first, yeah?" Kisshotennyo grinned.

"Remember...nothing is ever as worse as denying yourself for who you really are." Benzaitennyo simpered as the three Infernals reached their hands out to Rin's.

 _Through life's hardship, we'll build our wings..._

 _From the fires of suffering, we'll grow strong..._

 _A life filled with people, memories, pain, laughter, and most of all...love._

 _For humanity's goal is to overcome all odds!_

 _Through the bonds of my friends, allies, fans, and my family from which I forged..._

 _I came, I saw, I conquer..._

 _I BECOME!_

 _ **OST Played: Birth By Sleep Final Mix – Unbreakable Chains**_

Chris's phantom widened her eyes in horror as she witnessed the large combination of ice and electricity burst out in a stream of light and dark, revealing Rin surrounded by a bright, glowing aura of confidence, and a pair of majestically beautiful rainbow butterfly wings!

"No...no, no! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Rin's eyes glowed with the clarity and radiance of a not a girl anymore.

For it was the clarity and radiance... _ **of a woman.**_

Further on in Gates of Hell, Rodin's eyes glowed as he detected a huge surge of energy coming his way and grinned in return, knowing full well what's up.

"So...the three goddess finally acted up..." Rodin grinned, capable of sensing Rin's power surge even from afar. "Looks like I was right in letting not just one...but _**three**_ of you inside the Katars to assist her...and willingly too!"

 _"We have tried to fend that icy maiden off one too many times and although we succeed with each attempts, I fear she would know that we would not be able to hold out for long!"_

 _"Even we have to pass on...but we are willing to give our powers and service to one of the Muse members willing to embrace her own femininity the most!"_

 _"For they are the ones accompanying the famed Umbran WItches – Bayonetta and Jeanne – who can end that Icy Maiden's insanity and misery, we would gladly give our lives and powers to preserve the diversity in the world of music!"_

The huge cocoon of light dispersed in a huge surge of electrical, fire, wind, and Infernal Energies as Rin soon revealed in a more graceful version of Rin's Love Wing Bell costume - her Battle Ballgown.

An aura of elegance...

Beauty...

Natural radiance...

 _ **The Tridevi – Rin's True Form Katars in the form of EXCeed Trigger**_

 _ **DAIKOKUTENNYO**_ _ **(Left) – KISSHOTENNYO (Right) -**_ _ **BENZAITENNYO**_ _ **(Psychokinetically - Centre)**_

 _ **The Maiden of Metamorphosis**_

 _ **RIN 'TRIDEVI' HOSHIZORA**_

 _ **TriDevi Rin**_ hovered gracefully, her confidence exuded in a warm, yet feminine aura, her smile exuding an effervescence of a cheerful sun as she poised gracefully for battle.

The flowing cloths surrounded her very being as it danced along with the gentle, graceful winds which whispered hopes and encouragement; her hair became a lot smoother and feminine as she revealed herself in a beautiful, more mature version of the Love Wing Bell Costume.

What was once a usual parting into two sides for the bottom gown was now covered by silky smooth clothing

"I'm sorry Chris...but that insane crusade of yours...ENDS NOW!"

Rin, Benzaitennyo, Kisshotennyo, and Daikokutennyo's voice reverbed and echoed through the skies – their intentions made mighty clear...

Chris's eyes widened and clouded with despair and disbelief at her failure...but she shook her head in absolute defiance.

"YOU IGNORANT BUFOON!" Chris's phantom gathered large amounts of hatred energies and unleashed the same Ice Age Absolute upon TriDevi Rin!

" _ **Youthful Burst: Dance of the Heavenly Stream!"**_

TriDevi Rin, however, simply waved her hands as the Tri Katars simply weaved their way to completely parry, drilled, danced, and swiftly neutralised the impending storm!

Chris's eyes widened beyond absolute disbelief once more...

 _"NOW!"_

TriDeva Rin swiftly blitzed towards Chris in a _**literal flash of flare-like infernal energy**_ , waved her hands and unleashed a huge blazing storm of fire surrounding her very being as a ramming protection, all while scorching through the Icy Maiden by absolute surprise!

" _ **TriDeva Storm: Graceful Arcanum!"**_

TriDeva Rin then teleported in multiple directions while tearing through Chris's armors with strong slashes that tore through her icy armor like silky sheets of paper!

TriDeva Rin then swiftly touched the ground, leapt up once again, blitzed circles around and swiftly staggered Chris with yet another series of swift, yet massive surge of cross, slashes, followed by a cross slash, quick succession of slashes from multiple directions held in an icepick-grip, numerous cross slash that kept the Icy Maiden in a devastating stun lock, and a stunlock combo that sends her katars unleashing a giant swirling nebulae disc that shredded through the Icy Maiden's body!

" _ **TriDeva's Fervour: Sparks and Flames!"**_

TriDevaRin then charged up large amounts of infernal energies upon her Katars, sent sparks flying in the air via her attacks' friction, executed a giant graceful overhead spin finisher that ignited the skies in a blaze of glory, and sent the shocked Icy Maiden crashing down upon a giant wave of fire and electricity!

The Icy Maiden gritted her teeth and teleported as she appeared behind TriDeva Rin for a massive surging tackle with massive icicle energies coursing through her body, but the TriDeva managed to warn Rin via detecting Chris's hatred and managed to time her parry just enough to avoid being damaged by her charge!

The TriDeva Katars began glowing red, blue, and yellow as they began infusing their infernal powers upon a refreshed Rin, sharpening her senses!

"Oh...so I get it, the more moves I used, the higher them charges, nya!" TriDeva Rin grinned. "And everything's golden!"

The Icy Maiden unleashed an Impale Charge Absolute upon TriDeva Rin, but the latter managed to timed her block well to respond to the Icy Maiden's insane getup. The Icy Maiden, however, managed to halt herself almost instantly and attempted to strike back upon the

The Icy Maiden powered through the parry, teleported towards Rin's side and attempted another relentless cut of slashes, but TriDeva Rin';s Katars swiftly blocked said storm of cuts for the Love Wing Bell singer as she crossed her arms, unleashed a flurry of slashes and kick to tear through Chris's cybernetic enhancements, and gathered large amounts of infernal energies charged upon her Katars.

" _ **Graceful Release: LOTUS STRIKE!"**_

With her energy of youth bursting out at the seams, TriDeva Rin unleashed the overcharged infernal energies in a graceful pirouette swirl that kicked up a giant firestorm, shredding and tearing through Chris's phantom in a graceful display of beauty and brawl combined, trapping Chris in a multi directional teleportation slash that gathered so much arcane energy that it shaped itself into a giant lotus cage, and ended off with TriDeva Rin clapping her palms together, sending the Lotus cage in a giant inferno explosion!

Chris broke out angrily surrounded herself in an immense mixture of ice and wind as she created two more clones in her own image and attempted a group gank slashes along with torrential blizzards raging at the seams, but Rin expertly blocked twice to tide through the initial group slash, dodged through the death from above icicle pike, cancelled her recovery lag with a jump, and unleashed a blazing flame wheel slash that struck the Icy Maiden dry!

Chris gritted her teeth and unleashed a giant homing icicle vulcan straight out of two big icicle orbs as the clouds rumbled with lightning, but TriDeva Rin swiftly glided away from the attempted lightning snipe and the homing blizzard shots without any problem.

Chris attempted a six-point strike after disappearing from her desperation attack, but Rin successfully guarded, stunned Chris with a solid burst of energy, proceeded to unleash another long string Graceful Arcanum combo, jump just as she executed her last Arcanum Slash to cancel it out, connected a final Lotus Strike, and head slammed a Sparks and Flame upon the Icy Maiden!

The Icy Maiden split into two of herself – one clone and one real – and attempted another gank attack once more, but Rin swiftly blocked through every single angle, punched the ground, charged a large amount of stored energy upon her katars, and instantly detonated it in a giant electrical firestorm and scorched Chris upon its epicenter!

Chris teleported away from the epicentre and appeared right beside TriDeva Rin for a dual scythe slash combo, but TriDeva Rin swiftly paried the strikes one at a time, countering with a swift charged left hook to stagger Chris; TriDeva Rin then swiftly

Chris flew into a rage, clicked her right fingers, and unleashed deceptively quick icicle orbs flying towards Rin like a vulcan cannon, but the latter focused her energies upon her TriDeva Katars as she jumped once to get the momentum going, leapt forward for a midair jump while spinning around, and almost instantaneously unleashed a swirl of flame energies that deflected the icy vulcan shots!

TriDeva Rin swiftly dove towards Chris with multiple horizontal slashes and kicks via Youthful Burst: Dance of the Heavenly Streams, followed by a swift release of Lotus Strike upon Chris's chest; Chris grabbed TriDeva Rin's legs and forcibly swung her towards one of the icicle pikes, but TriDeva Rin swiftly grabbed the icicle pike with her two strong hands, twirled around it while building momentum, charged crackling amounts of infernal energies, slammed her foot hard upon the icicle spike, and glided towards Chris in such insane speed that the Katars converged and drilled through Chris's body, followed by a brutally graceful TriDeva Storm: Graceful Arcanum slash combo!

Chris braved through the combo slashes, broke out of it via a teleport, and attempted a punish with an icicle cross sonicboom.

TriDeva Rin managed to side step towards the right to evade the attack, but Chris managed to launch herself via her Genesis Flight System with four pillars of electrically charged ice pillars spinning around her body; TriDeva Rin, however, anticipated the attack just in time to cancel her inertia recovery via a short hop to cancel the force, struck forth instantly to cancel her jump, and swiftly sped towards and ran circles around Chris in a fashion in a flash!

"WHAT?!" Chris widened her eyes in utter shock, for all she could see of TriDeva Rin was nothing more than lens flare circling towards, glaring, and even outright confusing her!

TriDeva Rin swiftly launched a massive energy slice towards her back, but Chris managed to predict – by sheer luck - clash with TriDeva Rin's attack, and swiftly detonated the clash in a giant explosion!

However, TriDeva Rin managed to stand her ground, and swiftly struck Chris with a swift multi-directional Graceful Arcanum and Lotus Strike while buzzing around in such insane speed that Chris could only recognise her figure engulfed in a flaring glare of infernal energy!

Enraged, Chris roared and gathered large amounts of icicle energies from her Genesis Flight Systems; her wings glowed deep blue as a large icy storm threatened to destroy and froze through whatever was left of the beautiful battlefield...

" _ **I will get you...I WILL GET YOU, COME WHAT MAY!"**_ Chris roared; her final attack at the helm of release...

Daikokutennyo, Benzaitennyo, and Kisshotennyo gathered themselves around TriDeva Rin as Katars as they glowed brightly...

"Rin, your time is now!" Daikokutennyo shot out.

"Now or never!" Benzaitennyo agreed.

"Strike while the iron's hot, babe!" Kisshotennyo grinned.

The entire battlefield grinded to a halt as the heavenly chimes rang through the supposed cold skies, bringing forth rays of light; hope to a once otherwise bleak and cold battlefield...

Confidence upon her rose ; Rin knew that her time was now!

Grinning along as she raised her right hand towards the skies and executed a fast paced choreography of Love Wing Bell, streams of Infernal Energies, fire, and electrical bolts weaved around her as her hands graced the air akin to a graceful conductor would upon a giant, synchronised orchestra; a giant runic platform with a triangular rune inside said circle glowed with the brightness of ten suns as TriDeva Rin poised for a giant, final clash!

" _ **BRING IT ON, CHRIS!"**_

Chris snapped upon seeing Rin's taunting; the hatred and sorrow too much to bear...

" _ **ABSOLUTE ZERO: DESPAIR HOROZON!"**_

TriDeva Rin engulfed herself in a fiery sea of Infernal energy; the sparkling , feathery aura from her matured Love Wing Bell outfit glowed in tune with the Infernals while pulsating together with the intensity of a thousand stars, casting their hopeful glow upon even the darkest reaches of the hatred!

Chris launched in numerous pillars of exceedingly cold pillars of energies hurling straight towards TriDeva Rin while consecutively erupting icicle obelisk from the ground up under the roaring blizzard akin to the Ice Age, unleashing a massive wave of icicle blades straight from the obelisks themselves!

 _ **"LOVE WING BELL: LOTUS STRIKE!"**_

TriDeva Rin drilled through the first waves of icicle blades that shattered cleanly like fragile glasses, then flew in left and right and barrel rolling through the numerous icicle energies pillars and lasers hurling past her all while slicing and kicking past several said mediums to redirect them towards one another in a deflected explosion!

 _ **"LOVE WING BELL: PROMINENCE OF THE SPARKLING SUN!"**_

TriDeva Rin then twirled around to unleash a spectacular display of flaming 'tongues' bursting from her TriDeva Katars that smashed and burnt through even more icicle blades, pillars, and lasers; the Love Wing Bell singer then catapulted herself - via the cocktail of flame's jet propulsion, infernal energies, and the TriDeva's arcane blessings – as she completely _**wrecked**_ every single icicle obelisks, then blitzed around Chris at such a high speed that only Chris's system recognized it as a dazzling lens flare while allowing TriDeva Rin to bombard the Icy Maiden with continuous streams of slashes and flaming and electrical arcane energies slicing across her body!

Chris roared and charged through while throwing icicle energy slashes and drill-like streams of energies every wave of her scythe; TriDeva Rin, however, responded by darting through left and right while braving through Chris's slash and commanding her TriDeva Katars to deflect through most of Chris's attack through like buzzsaws!

Chris responded by unleashing numerous slashes and energy beams converging towards TriDeva Rin, but the latter simply unleashes her numerous flame pillar that clashed right through the ice pillars, allowing TriDeva Rin to get in up close and personal, glided around the Icy Maiden, and unleashed a dizzying arrays of flaming tongues and towers that struck forth Chris in every single direction - Cage-like shape, pyramid formation, compass formation, shield-like structures, to outright prominence-like tongues erupting from the ground up, she had the lot!

Chris broke through the combo, teleported towards the far end of the battlefield, correlated every single shattered icicle fragments scattered across the battlefield, morphed them into a giant scythe filled with the crimson tint of hatred engulfing its weapon's very being, and blitzed through the entire battlefield in a straight line towards TriDeva Rin!

" _ **LOVE WING BELL: A PHOENIX'S RISE!"**_

The Maiden of Metamorphosis engulfed herself in a mix of inferno, Infernal, and spark energies, unleashed a giant phoenix aura with a giant runic platform showing the faces of Benzaitennyo, Kisshotennyo, and Daikokutennyo inside small circles themselves, and unleashed a giant jet of flame as she thrust herself – with every bit of her passion – towards the incoming icicle comet!

A giant burst of energy burst forth as the entire icicle battlefield shattered into oblivion; whatever was left upon the castle smothered upon the energies' power as both Chris and TriDeva Rin stuck in a giant deadlock.

However, Chris's eyes widened in abject surprise as she saw – with her very own eyes – even more jets of fire coursing through Rin's soul and engulfing her entire being in a phoenix-like entity; TriDeva Rin and the TriDeva themselves sensed Chris's momentary shock and pushed on forth, applying so much fiery pressure that Chris's defense shattered under their fiery glory!

TriDeva Rin blitzed through Chris with the same fiery aura with such blurring and relentless velocity that it seemed like a torrential fire storm sliced through the latter, held Chris around in four scorching chains in place, flew up high in the skies, and dropped down immediately soon after in a giant blaze of glory; a giant phoenix aura crashing down upon the helpless Icy Maiden in full, fiery0 force!

A giant flaming bell-shaped structure formed shortly after and imploded into a pillar of flame and infernal energies; Rin's giant flame attack filled the skies with the illuminance and energetic brilliance of a bright star shining upon the hopeless lands – hope had not been lost...

TriDeva Rin landed upon the other side of the battlefield, looking away from the explosion, elated at her grand victory…

"I am The Blazing Passion that lit up the skies!" TriDeva Rin cheered.

" _And I shall be the hate that shall linger upon the world…"_

A huge blast of chilly wind burst through the cinders and sparks scattered across the battlefield as TriDeva Rin turned around, in time to see Chris's phantom slowly scattering away as particles of pure, dark hatred…

"Being comfortable with my own femininity is not soething that would please everyone, sure, but nothing is much worse then pretending to be what I am not for the sake of yearning more popularity, then to earn said respect and love through just being myself despite the odds against me!" TriDeva Rin declared. "I just would never feel more comfortable then what I am right now; that is my true me – one who can adapt and just be…just be me!"

"Rin…why…why would you not at least understand…for as much as I want to save you…you deny yourself a chance to live; I want you back…you can have a better chance to live, everyone wins….so why deny?!" the phantom lamented.

"It's only when we have something to lose do we have the chance to experience what it is like to treasure happy things, though life is not as rosy as we think! Reality may hit us hard once in a while and hardships might screw us out of our happy endings for a bit…but we'll always stand up, look forward, and understand that we are never alone in this world that you call a living failure!" TriDeva Rin declared.

" _You…you will die…THEN HOW IS MY EXISTENCE JUSTIFIED?!"_

"I have the power to stand up for myself – my beliefs, who I really am, and my life and family's in sight! Besides…if I die, I will at least leave this world knowing full well my own true identity; maybe it's not my time to accept the Reaper just yet, but if the time comes eventually, I will accept him with open arms – but not before enjoying my life to the fullest!" TriDeva Rin smiled wistfully – her mature smile etched across her face.

Chris's aura waned slightly upon hearing Rin's response, but flared up in protest once more…

"YOU JUST WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE PAIN I HAVE WENT THROUGH! I WILL GET YOU BACK, TEAM MUSE, AND I WILL KEEP MY WORDS AS LONG AS I LIVE!"

So said the words from Chris's mouth as her phantom dissipated in the battlefield's winds in an icy glow, tainted with an aura of hatred…

TriDeva Rin landed on the ground, took in what was remaining of the battlefield for a short moment…

"WAHOOOOOO!" TriDeva Rin pumped her fists in the air as she jumped for joy; victory surged her body and enthusiasm lile a spring upon her steps. "That. Was. AWESOME NYA!"

"Indeed it is…" Benzaitennyo simpered as the TriDevas looked around the battlefield…

By then, the field itself was restored into its former angelic glory – glowing hues of gold, emerald, and ruby, along with the soft winds blowing across the flowing rivers where fountains of crystal clear water erupted from the ground; rainbows decorated the skies.

"It's been a long time since we have seen this beauty in Paradiso before – at least before it all went to hell under Loptr's corruption…" Kisshotennyo nodded.

"You three could see what is going on in Paradiso?" TriDeva Rin wondered.

"The Infernals and Angels are able to see what is going on in their opposing counterparts regions thanks to the Umbran Witches and Lumen Sages' former pact of keeping the balance of the world through The Eyes of The World – counterpart worlds connected through the basic law of yin and yang. Paradiso used to be such a beautiful place and we grew to appreciate its natural beauty over the millennia since its creation despite us being Infernals, but ever since Loptr began inculcating bigoted racism towards humanity in general via the Hierarchy of Laguna, the land we knew and appreciated grew more bleak and despondent; when Erida and Chris came into the picture, all known warmth and light regarding the land itself…died." Benzaitennyo sighed softly.

"We have hopes that the former beauty would be restored once Loptr was destroyed, but then Chris and Erida came into the picture, along with a really reluctant Alito." Kisshotennyo followed. "Bless her redeemed soul though."

"So the Hoshikas, everything she had done, the fake Team Muse and A-RISE's reactions, and the entire contents of the castle itself are all just _**Chris's way of projecting her grief and sorrow towards me, not to mention her fear of me dying in a world of cruelty that she perceived…"**_ TriDeva Rin closed her eyes as she took calm breaths upon herself.

"I cannot deny Chris's words; the world sometimes do indeed have bad things going on – people expecting us to act in a certain way because it's the norm…"

The newly awakened Rin the turned to face the TriDevas with her eyes glittering with passion.

"But I am determined to just hang in there; be myself, and just be the me who can be more comfortable with my femininity! Even if one of those haters would one day get the better of me…I can at least face death with dignity and say that it's a life worth living for!" TriDeva Rin declared with gusto.

" _ **Because this, is who I AM!"**_

The TriDevas nodded and flashed their warm smiles…

"You think we're gonna let you face the challenges alone after all is said and done?" Kisshotennyo grinned.

"Remember, Rodin made the weapon such that we would stick by your side forever." Benzaitennyo simpered. "We are yours to command, Rin Hoshizora – the Lady of the Shining Stars!"

TriDeva Rin nodded readily as she high-fived her fellow new mates

"We have to hurry, Kayochin might be in utter danger!" TriDeva Rin frowned as she leapt off into a superglide.

" _ **ROGER!" the TriDeva shot out in grand unison.**_

 _(End of s side)_

 _ **Chapter 25.2 - The Spring in our Steps – Hanayo!**_

 _ **Kayochin AKA Hanayo's side**_

"That's strange...I could have seen mist around me one time...why the sudden change?!" Hanayo wondered.

Hanayo also came out of the same mist that the team seemingly got lost in, only to find herself out of here...but in the middle of a sakura cherry blossom forest, with spring fountains flourishing occasionally!

In _**SPRING,**_ no less!

" _Spring?"_ Hanayo wondered. _"How is it that a winter-based land becomes a spring in a split?"_

The light soon gently shone through the skies as the gentle hymn soothe Hanayo's nerves; a gentle breeze caressed the blossoms and carried them through the spring-filled environment.

Hanayo's eyes sparkled; the change might be sudden, but spring was undoubtedly beautiful, being a season of harvest – a new beginning, that of Hope.

However... _Hope could sometimes be scary..._

To have Spring in what was essentially a sorrow-filled place where Chris took control?

Hanayo knew that even the _**'San Baka'**_ \- Honoka, Nico, and her girlfriend Rin – would recognise it as something amiss...

Then again, this was Paradiso – logic be damned...

Or was there truly, really just a glimmer of hope left? A piece of land not oppressed by the Icy Maiden desperate for Muse's return?

" _Paradiso might be beautiful...but I mustn't let my guard down!"_ Hanayo nodded softl _y. "My friend must be nearby; it's only minutes since the mist!"_

True enough, a familiar voice could be heard just minutes after wandering upon the melodious fields of Paradiso...

" _ **Kayochin!"**_

Hanayo's eyes perked; that must be Rin's cat-like voice – the rest must be nearby!

Familiar figures filled her heart with relief as she ran towards the source of the voice…

"Rin! Everyone!" Hanayo cried happily, waving her hands in relief and delight.

"Gee, where have you been, Kayochin! Eli and Nozomi have conducted search parties after we're out of this thick-ish fog for hours!" Rin pouted. "You got us worried!"

"Really sorry there, everyone!" Hanayo shook her head and sighed deeply. "It's just really unexpected that we're being hit with a massive misty right out of nowhere! Speaking of which, where is Bayonetta, Jeanne, and A-RISE?"

"Beats us...we're looking for them too – for all we know they might be lost, just like you." Eli shrugged. "What's good is that at least us members of Muse are back together in one piece; we had better make haste before things blow up sky high!"

"Wouldn't it make sense for us to look at our surroundings first and foremost? Wouldn't want to go in all guns blazing without knowing where we are; to say that the Graveyard of Memories is a huge zone would be an understatement..." Maki suggested.

"Right..." Nico nodded in agreement. "Any idea where the heck are we? Some sort of farm?"

 _ ***Growl~***_

The initial silence after was more than enough for the team to hear a distance growl from someone's tummy...

 _ **Hanayo's.**_

"Oops...sorry; must be all the trudging through Paradiso that made me hungry..." The meek girl replied with blushes upon her cheeks.

"Can't blame you...we need every energy we can get; again, Paradiso is a huge place..." Umi nodded. "But how are we gonna find any refuge in this place anyway?"

"Well...this place looks like it has plenty of harvest, right?" Hanayo wondered. "Besides…I have just the thing for us all!"

The hungry Hanayo took out a huge bag of rice balls; her smile etched across from ear to ear.

"I have Enzo's wife helped me prepare this on request during our last dinner over at the Gates of Hell! It's still piping hot thanks to Rodin's magic, so have at it!" Hanayo chimed.

However... _ **not all were akin to Hanayo's idea.**_

"Really? That's all you can think about? Rice?" Umi shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Rin's eyes widened in utter shock; it was not just the words that Umi said that shocked her; Umi did said something similar to that once before to both Honoka and Hanayo herself...

It's _Umi's tone._

Harsh...

And even outright snarking to a point that it somehow... _stings._

Umi would not have done that, right? Even the past her would just express disappointment and even slight anger at times...

 _But not to such this extent, no!_

"That isn't...very nice..." Hanayo frowned lightly.

"Nice? It isn't great for your image, Hanayo!" Umi sighed. "How will we even keep our image up with you gaining weight if we get to reunite soon enough?"

"I thought my weight is maintained all throughout?" Hanayo wondered.

"But that love of rice might not just cost us our image too..." Eli sighed. "It might get one of our members lost too..."

"Lost? I don't follow!" Hanayo raised her eyebrows.

"I mean...Honoka got lost last time because we go into the Nagonya Rice Restaurant..." Kotori nodded lightly.

"And all this because?" Umi asked. "All those close calls back in New York was not just because Honoka's clumsy and all, no! Do you think that would happen if you keep whining about wanting to eat rice instead of bread all the time?"

Rin nodded softly. "Besides...you showing support to other idols instead for us...wouldn't that throw our morale down the water?"

"Oh, don't even speak about that..." Nico frowned. "Doing research about the idols quality for future references and what to do to improve beyond their capabilities is fine, but to go all gaga over them instead of us? That's just mean!"

"You mean to say you never think of us all along? Is that why we lost the first time round, despite Honoka passing out in the rain? Really?" Kotori frowned.

"Listen...it's not that!" Hanayo rebutted. "I...I really care for you all in Muse, there's no doubt about it! I even outright stated that I admire Honoka's courage too; admiring and being interested in other idols doesn't means betrayal!"

Umi rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"We're just trying to help you right the wrongs that you have, so why the denial?" the blue hair maiden replied.

Hanayo shook her head.

 _This is getting really...really suspicious._

 _Out of character even!_

 _Call it 'one of those moments where friends just have to fight', but she knew that they would not go so far as to really hurt someone - save for that one time when Umi slapped Honoka, and Kotori slapping Umi..._

 _And even then they regretted their actions of being brutal, even gaining new insights into their friendships!_

 _Accepting others flaws while naturally allowing time and experiences to let them grow into the mature adults they would become, not those 'forcibly changing' autocratic attitudes!_

 _But_ _this hoo-hah? And worse, doing it ALL OF A SUDDEN?!_

 _This was just straight up out of character, and brutal at worst!_

 _Like as if they are imbued with so much hatred..._

 _Wait..._

 _Hatred..._

 _Paradiso..._

 _And what does Paradiso related to now?_

 _..._

Hanayo's eyes lit up as she gasped lightly; it all made sense now!

"Hold it!" Hanayo raised her voice firmly; determined to end this misunderstanding, for it has gone way too far. "You all aren't yourself at all, but that's because you all aren't even real!"

"Haven't you paid attention yet? We are real! We're just telling you the brutal truths about who you really are!" Honoka frowned.

"That might seem the case, but to suddenly bust out at me without any sense of remorse is not how my friends would have work; they would never, ever change me for my quirks, flaws, or even exaggerate my traits as you all did now! My real friends, they accepted me for who I am - flaws and all - and not chew on me as if I am some sort of a punching bag for them to vent their frustrations on; we might fight with one another now and then, but we still feel remorse and regret to the point where we all can salvage and recover our relationship and stand strong, all while learning important lessons about ourselves and our great friends! You all who think you are 'real' are just the creations made by the thoughts of _**one person**_ who could care nothing for our well-wishes, only want the utter destruction of everyone who isn't Muse, and not wanting us to just be free – assuming that the world is crap and that we will succumb to the 'harsh realities of life' just because you yourself could never open up to the idea that maybe, just maybe, there will be someone who cares for you besides us Muse!"

The response from the imposters were swift – almost immediately after Hanayo's delivery rebutted their stinging remarks, the imposter Muse members dispersed, gathered together in one giant chilling nebulae, and materialized themselves as a phantom in a form that Hanayo knew all too well…

 _ **"Chris-sensei..."**_ Hanayo frowned.

"Hanayo...you just...you just don't get it, do you?" the phantom shook her head; her aura flaring up in a chilling burst.

"It's not that I don't get it, Chris! It's just that you _deliberately created those phantoms for the sole purpose of channeling your sorrows into me under the pretense that I am truly experiencing what Rin and co truly think of me!"_ Hanayo shot back in concern. "Neither my friends, nor even Rin, could even go to such an extent of trying such brutality without regretting their consequences of their actions! And I knew that what they are doing was just too out-of-character for them to be real! You could have just stop your mind games and just...just confront me instead of using such despicable tactics!"

Chris gave a small, but sarcastic chuckle...which soon burst into a sorrowful, insane laughter that crashed through the skies...

"Oh? Who is despicable then? One who is trying to get you back? One who is trying to get you to see the error of your ways? One who will do any means to let you become perfect? Or one who supports A-RISE to begin with, succumbing to your own greed for rice back in New York, only to set off a chain of events that caused Honoka to meet that blasted whore of an Umbran Witch, and caused Honoka to reach a consensus that MUSE SHOULD DISBAND?!" Chris shot back.

She then continued, albeit having calmed down to a sorrowful smirk across her face.

"You know...you didn't seem to mind the disbandment...despite the tears on your face. Oh no, wait...not true tears, really...crocodile tears sounds more like it now!" She accused.

Hanayo stood before Chris's phantom, unable to comprehend the depth of how the Icy Maiden tried to exert her sorrows...

"Just because you think I love school idols? Just because I am enthusiastic about them? Especially A-RISE?" Hanayo shook her head.

"DON'T DENY IT!" Chris shot back with incandescent fury. "That is why you wanted to 'expand your horizon', right? Because you are so interested into those...those feeble weaklings you called 'school idols'...your supposed love for Muse eroded...right? That's why...that's why you planned this...this plan to begin with, right?!"

"What plan?" Hanayo frowned.

"You still dare to deny it?! The fact that you go to the Nagonya Rice Restaurant to DELIBRATELY led Honoka astray and have her had that fateful encounter with Bayonetta, that was on PURPOSE! I KNEW IT!"

"That is just pure conspiracy!" Hanayo defended. "How would I know that Bayonetta would have even showed up where Honoka initially wandered? How would we know that Honoka would have gotten lost and entered the wrong train? I am surprised too, just like everyone of them!"

"Ah...excuses...really...you really decided to save your own skin when all you're doing is just digging the hole deeper yourself...ain't it?!" Chris's eyes glowed intensely with extreme anger.

 _"To think that Chris had dug herself so deep as to even believe her own made up conspiracies...scary indeed how love – taken wrongly – can be just as deadly..."_ Hanayo shook her head.

"And for that...you want to fix my what you perceived as...'flaws'?" Hanayo shook her head. "Those are not flaws, Chris!"

"THAT LIKING OF YOURS CAUSED THE DISBANDING OF MUSE! YOUR LOVE FOR SCHOOL IDOLS CAUSED YOUR INTEREST FOR MUSE TO WANE; YOUR LOVE FOR RICE CAUSED HONOKA TO BE LOST WHICH EVENTUALLY CAUSED MUSE'S DISBANDMENT!" Chris roared. "And if it weren't for your love for school idols...and wanting to research school idols...especially A-RISE, Aqours, and other musical 'talents' you speak of...THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS!"

Chris then collected herself, if barely; teetering on the edge of both trembling hate and sorrow, she attempted to keep her cool...and yet Hanayo could see the bulging veins upon her forehead, hands, and her bloodshot eyes...

"But...but I can fix you! Make you perfect, like the gem you idols have always wanted to be! Isn't that what you wanted, Hanayo? For someone to help you?" Chris continued. "For flawed gems like you all to become the perfection in the world where Muse would be the only, AND THE ONLY voices of reason everyone would look up to?"

Hanayo looked down and gave a deep sigh while shaking her head.

 _Chris would never get it...wouldn't she? She thought._

"Everyone of us...yes...wanted to be perfect..." Hanayo admitted.

"Then...then just come with me!" Chris declared. "Just...just place my sorrow to rest at least for a bit while I try to get the rest back!"

"at first..." Hanayo interrupted.

Chris's declaration stop short.

"W...What?" The Icy Maiden wondered.

"Sure...I get that the gist of your statements, I get it! You wanted us Muse to be perfect because you think that our quirks – or as you said our 'imperfections' - are what caused us to disband in the first place – like how my love for other idol groups and my love for rice - but you know that it wouldn't work face to face and so you used Rin and company to guilt trip your beliefs into me!" Hanayo frowned. "But you know...if I become perfect...what will my 'real' friends think of me? Perfection at the cost of what? My Humanity!"

"You still dare to deny that it is your quirk that let you become an unintentional traitor in the first place? Your passion for other idols, including your fangirling over A-RISE that prevent your true potential from ever rising true!" Chris shot back, her tone dripping with anger.

"Just because I am interested and passionate about researching other idol groups doesn't make me a traitor! Didn't you know the amount of effort and passion the placed in each and every day? How they even find the time despite their cultural differences, backgrounds, finances, individual schedules and whatnot!" Hanayo shot back in defiance.

"Muse is more than enough for you!" Chris roared back. "Without Muse, the revolution would not even happened!"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Hanayo frowned. "It's never about my loyalty toward Muse; my heart will always have a special place for them! But life isn't just solely based around Muse; the members of school idol cultures who have helped us made the genre known played a part! I love the amount of passion that other idol groups poured out through their efforts they placed through the songs and activities they loved participating in, the hardships they gone through to think up of new lyrics to entertain everyone, to deal with dark moments, and even time to chase what they really want despite what you claimed it to be - 'harshness of reality'! Appreciating other school idol groups allow us to understand what makes them tick, to appreciate them better, and allow us to better understand one another, to work together, to enjoy each other's presence, and create wonderful memories as we strive for out culture to be recognised as one community, and not as a team of conflicted people blasting each other like the stagnating entertainment industries of the past!"

"I might still be shy from time to time, but now I know that I can still face my fears, not run away from them, and use my strength to support my friends whenever they're needed, no matter how far or how troubled they might face in your perceived notion of 'harsh reality'!" Hanayo frowned. "That...that is what Muse taught me when I joined them; that is what Alito too, taught me when the Love Wing Bell event was a success – to take charge of our own lives and hardships through Hope; and that is what Jeanne and Bayonetta taught me through their fights with angels, their dealing with grief over their lost clans, and the fact that Bayonetta's rescue of Umi inspired me...me to be more confident in embracing myself for who I am – my fears, flaws, strengths, and all as long!"

"Would I dare say I'm not afraid of leaving my friends behind to pursue my dreams – to spread my wings and fly in wanting to become one of the best idol researchers and teacher in the entertainment industry? No! Would I dare say that meeting up and getting to know other idol members in the school idol industry wouldn't be plagued with some awkwardness and shyness on my end? Definitely not, in my...my case then! But..." Hanayo declared just as apparitions of Alito, Bayonetta, Jeanne, the Muse Members, and A-RISE flashed past her mind, bringing forth a warm smile across her youthful face.

A reassuring smile that calmed her soul; a resolute vow to deal with reality despite its many, many sorrows...

"As long as the happy memories are remembered and engraved a special place in my heart – as I have promised before – they will give me the strength and power needed to deal with what's ahead!"

"And more importantly..." Hanayo frowned calmly as she pointed her Staff of Feronia towards the Icy Maiden. "Rin...my Rin, will never be corrupted by the likes of you; we will pull through the miasma you have placed, through the bonds that we have shared – bonds that you will never be able to comprehend! She supports what I do; and that's more than enough for me to know that she's sincere – a bond your hate-filled heart would never see or feel!"

"Me? My hate-filled heart? I AM CONCERNED ABOUT YOU AND TEAM MUSE DISBANDING! THE WORLD NEEDS YOU ALL; THEY NEEDED NO ONE ELSE! All you did...was just...just be indulged in your own desires...YOUR DESIRES OF WANTING YOUR FUCKING RICE, AND ENDED UP CAUSING A DISASTROUS CHAINS OF EVENTS!" Chris screamed in sorrow.

"And regarding my love for rice? It's just that your mind which had been succumbing to so many hate-filled, sorrow-filled themes for so long that you're now willing to believe anything that caused our disbandment in the first place! Such minute quirk blowing out to such huge proportions? It's not me; it's you who could never ever let go of the past!" Hanayo frowned. "And you didn't care for us at all...you clipped our wings...refused to let us explore and expand our potentials! You are just as selfish as the world that you perceived it to be!"

"So even you have changed with time...and with their help too...heh...hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chris trembled with grief as she laughed with an utter insanity that brought forth an irked wince from Hanayo – a mixture of pity and disgust at Chris's corruption...

Chris's eyes then glowed intensely as she conjured a giant, devastating blizzard wave combined with her hatred energies imbued upon the dark and stormy wind blasting upon the chilly skies...

 _ **"This chilling death shall be fit for you; an eternal winter with no signs of hope, no signs of spring! ONLY DEATH SHALL AWAIT YOU AT THE END OF SAID PATH!"**_

"I won't...give up in this struggle...no!" Hanayo gritted her teeth despite the sakura storm vain attempt at overcoming the massive, sorrowful blizzard.

 _ **"No one can hear your screams, Hanayo! NO ONE! ALL YOUR PLEAS WILL BE BURIED UNDERNEATH ME! ALL OF IT!"**_

Chris's phantom activated her overdrive, if only briefly; it was more than enough to unleash a giant, sudden burst of blizzard so out of the blue that a sheet of white son overwhelmed Hanayo's sight...

… _ **...**_

"I must be dead...am I?" Hanayo thought.

" _Well...I would not count your chickens before they hatched, dear!"_

"You...wait...are you...what I think you are?!" Hanayo gasped.

 _"Of that you can be assured..."_ The lady simpered. _"For it is I – the Infernal Being of Wildlife, Fertility, Health, and Abundance...Feronia."_

 _ **Goddess of**_ _ **Spring and Harvest**_

 _ **FERONIA**_

"You...didn't seem all that reluctant to assist me...why?" Hanayo gasped.

"Not all Infernals who become weapons through Rodin's crafting skills were subjugated by force – the TriDeva that became your lover's weapon were not subjugated against their will. In fact, _ **none of the Infernals that went into creating the weapons for A-RISE and other Muse members**_ _ **were subjugated against their will."**_

"Wait...really?!" Hanayo exclaimed. "Then why is Rodin all bloodied when he got back?"

"To prove that what Rodin meant was real and not for show, each of us attempted to test his powers so that we can be assured we are in safe hands – made into weapons that would most assuredly be ready to assist you all in whatever ways we can." Feronia nodded. "And secondly...because of Erida."

"You mean to say that the Primordial Goddess of Hatred must have disrupted the cause of balance too much for you all to ignore," Hanayo wondered. "And that links to your first reasoning, am I right?"

Feronia simpered and nodded; her smile as gentle as that of the morning sun.

"But...why us?" Hanayo wondered. "And for you...why me in particular?"

"Your heart, my dear." The Spring Goddess nodded. "Your pure heart despite knowing the failings of Humanity, the idol culture's negativity at first, and despite your flaws. From how you managed to stand up strong and plucking up courage to express interest in joining Muse, to overcoming your shyness in an attempt to be an integral part of Muse by harmonising their voices together; improving yourself during the days of training inside Muse despite the shortcomings and maintaining your true self, to being facing the future after Muse and move on while spreading your wings and fly, and finally to rebutt and go against Chris and Erida's full frontal assault, I knew...I have not choose the wrong person to give my utmost assistance to."

"Just alone is enough to be powerful...but if we work together..." Hanayo gasped as she realised Feronia's meaning, and nodded readily.

"Feronia..." Hanayo simpered. "Please, let us show Chris how much we – as Team Muse – have grown to overcome our fears, our flaws, and our grief and sorrows we have dealt in our lives; show her, our new beginnings!"

"Say no more, my master." The Roman Goddess of Spring nodded softly in return and flashed another soft smile of hers, extending her right hand to meet Hanayo's right...

"For I am your manifestation of your determination!"

" _Tis not the end, tis the start!"_

" _With winter comes spring!"_

" _A new year, a new beginning!"_

" _From the throes of despair, shall come seeds of hope!"_

" _With every rise of the sun; tis not the end of a day..."_

" _This will be our start of our life!"_

" _Face our fears; to Face Everything and Rise!"_

" _ **EXCEED TRIGGER - FERONIA!"**_

 _ **OST played: Propane Nightmare – Pendulum vs Celldweller ReMix**_

The huge cold wave burst out in a large blast of opposing energy as Chris's relentless attack was abruptly cut short, blasting her towards several cherry blossom trees all at once!

Chris unleashed another cold aura that blasted away the smokes surrounding the battlefield, only to spot a glowing warm aura that radiated the skies and surrounded Hanayo's body...

Then came the reveal...a reveal that shocked Chris herself.

Hanayo revealed herself as a graceful figure wearing a beautiful emerald and white robe with a big ornate ribbon upon her chest, arcane gold lines that highlighted its robes, two bluish-green tail-like cloth that extended down to the ground, and the beautiful emerald bottom-half of the robe parted ways at the legs to flow seamlessly with the soft, springy wind...

Hanayo wore a beautiful, sun-like crown with two small cherry blossoms upon her neatly tied buns, complete with a beautiful sun-shaped jade upon the crown itself; massive amount of energies accumulated around her back and materialized itself as a majestically beautiful halo, complete with seven coal-like orbs – filled with tremendous energy – ready to serve their awakened master.

Chris's eyes widened in utter surprise...

This time, it was not of a nasty smirk...

It was the sign that she had done goofed...

"No...No...NO!" Chris shook her head with fury, unable to comprehend Hanayo's awakening. "This is...INCOMPREHENSIBLE!"

"Chris, this is our strength...our bonds, our new beginning!"

Both Feronia and Koizumi's voices rippled through the skies as they made their determination known to the bewildered Sorrowful Icy Maiden.

 _ **Courage Awakened – The Infernal Maiden of Spring**_

 _ **HANAYO 'FERONIA' KOIZUMI**_

"DON'T COUNT ON IT!" Chris unleashed a giant, angry aura as she – clouded by hatred – unleashed numerous icicle meteors descended from upon the heavens itself straight towards Feronia Hanayo.

The Maiden of Spring, however, charged up large amounts of infernal energies, and planted the Staff of Feronia upon the ground as numerous giant towers of wind gathered themselves towards a giant tornado aura that surrounded herself, and erased the icicle meteors shower in a giant storm burst within seconds!

Chris's eyes widened in utter shock; Feronia Hanayo waved her hands, charged up large amounts of Infernal energy, and engulfed her staff in fire!

 _ **"Feronia's Blessings: Endless Magic of the Youthful Spring!"**_

 _ **"Feronia's Burst: PROMINENCE!"**_

Feronia Hanayo gathered swirling heat energies directly above Chris's head and detonated the giant orb of fire in a giant firestorm filled with flame-like petals!

" _ **Feronia's Revelation: Melodious Stream of Harmony!"**_

The staff glowed with immense illuminance of a spring-like sun as large amounts of Infernal, Fire, rocks, earth, and streams of sakura petals burst out at the seams from the orbs surrounding Feronia Hanayo, weaving themselves into one harmonious storm that tore through Chris's sub-zero icicle armor with the relentless velocity of a thousand blades, yet with the graceful fervour of a goddess weaving the beautiful skies with her deft hands!

" _ **Gather! Feronia's Assault: Calm Before The Storm!"**_

Feronia Hanayo then twirled her body and raised her staff, creating a large swirling orb of infernal wind that sucked Chris in, entrapping the stunned maiden as wing blades swiftly grinded across her systems so fast that it seemed like a giant blur of emerald, ending with a gigantic windy implosion that sent the Icy Maiden crashing down several large sakura trees!

Chris gritted her teeth angrily as she disappeared out of plain sight; Hanayo, however, calmed herself down and closed her eyes...

" _The gentle petals of Spring...please_ _guide my path to victory!"_

Chris instantly appeared from Hanayo's left while brandishing her Scythe of Hatred, fully charged with massive amount of cryokinetic energies!

"Too easy!" Chris smirked.

Feronia Hanayo's eyes glowed blue, however, as she swiftly held her Staff of Feronia upright, gathered large amounts of Infernal and Spring energies into hexagonal tiles, and encased herself in a spherical shield of light!

 _ **"Feronia's Blessings: Reflector!"**_

Chris managed to impale past Feronia Hanayo, but was shortly greeted by a huge spray of spring energy detonating in a giant infernal explosion, launching her into the skies!

Before Chris could even react to any actions, Feronia Hanayo twirled her wand and her whole body to unleash a graceful, yet giant, bolts of lightning that crackled down spectacularly upon Chris's body with relentless ferocity and immense voltage searing through!

 _ **"Split!"**_

 _ **"Feronia's Assault: Master Strike of the Heavenly Spring!"**_

Feronia Hanayo charged towards the Icy Maiden, twirled her Feronia's Staff to gather infernal energies, slammed straight upon the latter while covering herself in a giant fire shield, split her Feronia Staff into _**two –**_ one for the elements of spring, and one for Infernal Energies – twirled around in the air through several overhead somersaults to unleash beautiful strings of slashes with their infernal energies slicing through Chris's entire being, crossed her dual staff while tearing downwards upon the Icy Maiden and crashing her down with metal blades following soon after, and finished off the combo with another overhead cross slash that unleashed a giant gust of Infernal Energies blasting straight upon her systems!

Chris broke out of the stun lock and attempted to strike her from multiple directions with her icicle clones, but Feronia Hanayo cancelled immediately into a Reflector, deflected the Icy Maiden with a giant crash of lightning, slammed the Icy Maiden with a giant wall of fire, twirled around her while unleashing four giant bolts of lightning, and ended off the combo by casting multiple forks of lightning that ganged and struck past Chris's Project Tundra all at once!

Chris sailed past numerous objects and crashed hard on the ground in a giant crater, her systems attempting to reboot via system restore despite her setbacks...

"How...How?! YOU ARENT SUPPOSE TO GATHER THAT MUCH POWER!" Chris flared.

"I...I can do this dance choreography? Even more when I am in...in EXceed Mode? A...Amazing!" Feronia Hanayo exclaimed.

 _"No time to celebrate that awesome powers of yours just yet, yes? We got bigger fish to fish 'em up!"_ Feronia called out.

Chris's eyes widened up upon hearing that 'familiar' voice.

"No...no, no no! FERONIA?!" Chris widened her eyes in disbelief.

 _"Surprised now, Chris?"_ The Infernal Madame of Harvest challenged. _"You may knock us down with that grievous antics of yours, but we will always get back up and take you down, this time, with the power of Humanity assisting us in every way!"_

"YOU SCUM!" Chris roared as she unleashed pillar of cryokinetic energy pillars surrounding her and charged towards Feronia Hanayo!

 _"Hanayo!"_

"Feronia!"

Both Feronia and Hanayo's eyes glowed brightly.

Chris charged past Feronia Hanayo, but her attempts were greeted by the latter bursting into a cloud of sakura petals; the latter twirled around and began raining down numerous meteors towards the Icy Maiden, which she managed to dodge a few through sheer boosting power from her genesis Flight System, but she was slugged hard by several more meteors's area of effect explosion raining from behind her back before she could even respond!

 _ **"Feronia's Blessings: Light of Spring!"**_

Feronia Hanayo waved her wand and ignited the air with numerous fireworks filled with spring wind slicing, shredding, and searing through Chris's armor with ffinesse complete with towers of Infernal enerfies shining, blasting forth, and scorching through the Maiden of Ice's armor in a twister fashion!

 _"Time we finish this, Hanayo!"_

 _"On it!"_

 _ **"The cold Winter ends;**_

 _ **Trees flourish and flowers bloom!**_

 _ **A New Beginning!**_

Feronia Hanayo raised her staff telekinetically with her Infernal powers as she her staff reached its maximum charge – its staff began crackling with so much white and purple energy that the entire battlefield started cracking and giving way, and a giant sphere of mixed elements that Feronia herself represented conglomerated into one giant sphere of immense energy!

Chris gritted her teeth; her bloodshot eyes started to glow immensely as the Phoenix-shaped wings gathered large amount of solidified crimson-black hatred and sorrow that were leaking out of her entire body, scythe, the generators surrounding her Genesis Flight System, mixed in copious amounts of cryokinetic energy, and supercharged it with her wail of sorrow...

"YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE THIS _**NIGHTMARE!**_ "

Chris covered herself in a death Phoenix aura as she summoned twenty clones, bringing her systems into massive overdrive once more as she burst on forth for a massively brutal lunge filled with numerous amounts of sharp icicle blades the length of bullet trains!

 _ **"Feronia's Ultimate..."**_

A giant Infernal Magic platform filled with intricate runes swiftly materialized from Hanayo's feet as both Feronia and Feronia Hanayo's eyes glowed intensely.

 _ **"ELEMENTIA!"**_

The giant spherical unleashed numerous streams of mixed elements coated with Infernal Energies that danced, twirled, impaled, swiftly tore, and shredded through the icicle storm with such relentless force that the fabric of air started distorting and assisted in the utter demolition of Chris's numerous amounts of Icicle Blades projectiles!

Chris, despite her utter shock, charged on through while assuming Feronia Hanayo would stood quite still, but the latter swiftly surprised the Icy Maiden by side stepping out of the way at the very last moment via flash step, and unleashed a giant burst of spring wind to push Chris into the giant Elementia Sphere!

The Icy Maiden looked around her, attempting to make sense out of it, but her eyes widened in absolute horror as she was soon greeted to a sight of the Elements of Spring – Wood, Fire, Water, Metal, and the Earth been carried forth by the huge spring wind filled with sakura blossoms – raining straight down the unfortunate young lady of hatred with absolute fervor!

Feronia Hanayo then flash stepped towards the center of the sphere, twirled around the Icy Maiden with _**Feronia's Assault: Master Strike of the Heavenly Spring,**_ teleported out of the massively glowing sphere just in time to clap her hand _**and commanded the Elementia Globe to implode upon itself in a giant spectacular tower of the Elements of Spring shredding whatever was left of Chris's powerful phantom form!**_

Chris's phantom let loose a death wail that bought shivers down Feronia Hanayo's spine; the huge burst of chilly wind and hatred energies threatened to tear down a beautifully blossomed field of spring created by the Infernal Maiden of Harvest...

 _"No...NO! You think you can really escape your fate? You really think you will deny me my only chance – my final chance – at getting you all back?! MY ONLY CHANCE AT ETERNAL HAPPINESS?!"_

"We understand you...Chris." Feronia Hanayo sighed softly. "But we can never let you restrain our freedom...we can never let you clip our desire to be spread our wings and fly, let alone you eliminating just about every rivalling idol groups just so that we can be the undisputed team in your so-called 'world' that you create, or even let alone manipulating our minds just because of some quirks of ours! What you're doing is just plain grasping at straws upon a decision that was made of our own volition – everything that you blamed thus far are not what caused Muse to disband, not even Bayonetta-sempai! We came here not because we want to follow you; we came here s we can put you out of your cruel fate; to prove to you that there is life after Muse; to prove to you that we can still be connected to one another's heart, mind, ans soul, even as we will face other challenged in our lives, and even when we might make new friends in the near future!"

 _"YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE END OF DAY AS LONG AS I AM AROUND! HANAYO KOIZUMI, REMEMBER THE VERY DAY THAT I WILL MAKE YOU COME BACK BY MY SIDE, COME WHAT FUCKING MAY! CURSE THE UMBRAN CLAN, CURSE HUMANITY FOR MAKING ME SUFFER! EVERYONE!"_

With one last giant implosion, the entire springy field dissipated into oblivion as the battlefield shattered and returned into the usual angelic golden hues that made the sanctuary that was Paradiso...

Feronia Hanayo raised out her left hand and felt the glistening snow falling upon the skies...

 _"To think Chris-sensei's grief and sorrow had driven her into such insanity...We know that she was driven mad by those emotions...but I never meant for it to be THAT bad..."_

"To see you and the other Muse members as a second family is an honor...I have to admit." Feronia nodded softly. "But she refused any form of help during the last few years she had been before meeting up with anyone of you; her mind kept close to everything and she kept bottling everything up, refusing to open up to even the slightest bit of advice from people and instead clinging to despair and shelter of fear like a small child, with only the memories of Muse as her asylum…"

"That's why we will come to Ithavoll...and end her pain, I'm sure we can...no, we will!" Feronia Hanayo nodded firmly. "I just hoped the rest will be okay…Rin especially…"

" _ **KAYOCHIN NYAAAAAA!"**_

Feronia Hanayo turned her back towards the source of the familiar sound and her eyes perked with relief and tears as took off with spring upon her steps towards her effervescent cat-girl lover girlfriend…

" _ **Rin! Rin, thank goodness!"**_

Their hearts resonated as one; their warmth coursed through each other's body in bliss as both TriDeva Rin and Feronia Hanayo embraced each other, sharing a blissful kiss, relieved they have each other safe and sound...

The smiles raised across the TriDevas' and Feronia's faces as they stood looking on the heart-warming reunion...

"They look really sweet together..." Kisshotennyo simpered.

"Since childhood they have been pillars of support for each other's struggles, tears, and cheers, so they deserved their own time together after all they've been through..." Feronia chuckled.

 _ **Moments later...**_

"It's our time now to experience this awesome power, huh? Nya..." TriDeva Rin grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah...though it is sad that Chris had succumbed to this...state..." Hanayo sighed. "But still...doing those things just to reign us to her while hurting everyone...no can do."

"It's strange though...previous recounts have Chris being extremely resilient and able to charge through strikes without much problem, like when she dealt with Kaori Miyazono...so why is it that she didn't fare too well against us? Or is it our reflexes are way faster, nya?" TriDeva RIn wondered.

 _"Maybe Chris's hatred had finally showed its ugly side."_ Feronia suggested.

"Whaddya mean, nya?" TriDeva RIn wondered.

 _"Her Hatred brought forth tremendous power_ _– especially from someone who is the Primordial God of Hatred -_ _yes, and it seemed as if she's able to control it at first, but as the years gone by the hatred inside her soul had began to crack under the pressure of it all – there's only so much her body could take despite the Project Tundra's capabilities."_ Kisshotennyo explained.

 _"Hatred, after all, has an ugly way of exposing someone's vile and unscrupulous side; cloud even the most astute of judgments, and even make fatal tactical errors despite her apparently 'flawless' system that is the Project Program."_ Benzaitennyo nodded in response.

"By accepting that the world would not be perfect and that your bonds would never die despite the distances between one another, you all learn to accept and channel said possible grief and sorrow, and turned them into your greatest strengths to fight off your enemies." Daikokutennyo nodded along. "Hence your EXceed Triggers!"

Both TriDeva Rin and Feronia Hanayo gazed at each other with smiles that made their hearts flutter...

Then a frightening prospect placed any of their uplifting thoughts into a screeching halt, akin to a freight train crashing upon a giant slab of concrete.

Both TriDeva Rin and Feronia Hanayo's eyes frowned in concern; their lips biting against the sides...

"You're saying that...all those who has EXceed Triggers are immune to Chris's miasma of fear, right?" Feronia Hanayo questioned in concern.

The Infernals involved nodded readily.

"If what you said is true...doesn't that mean that the only two left – without EXceed Triggers...is..." Rin gasped.

The next moment, both TriDeva Rin and Feronia Hanayo burst out of the battlefield, determined to search for the other two members without EXceed Triggers...

Doesn't take long to know who they were...

 _ **"Anju and Erena!"**_

 _ **(Scene ends with both TriDeva Rin and Feronia Hanayo flying side by side in concerned expressions...)**_


End file.
